Harry Potter and the Children of Change
by T. E. Tanglebrooke
Summary: A 73 year old Harry dies in a tragic accident and finds himself in his 15 month old body again. Young!Tonks HP/NT/HG. currently year 3 Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the universe he finds himself in.
1. Waking up a baby

Harry Potter, aged 73, lie on the floor of the Department of Mysteries watching his doom approach. His last six hours had been unique, now that he could reflect on them. Six hours ago a man had been lying right where Harry was lying now, getting crushed to death by the giant time turner.

Harry had been Head Auror since he was 55 and this is why he was called to the scene. Incidents in the Department of Mysteries went straight to the top. When he ordered the team to move the remains of the time turner out of the way they were all shocked to find that the body was shifting chaotically through all ages and features. The body was quickly moved to St. Mungo's. Five and a half hours later Harry was leaving for the night when an unseen assailant attacked him while he was in front of the cabinet of time turners.

The attack was low powered but it still was able to take Harry by surprise. Falling backwards Harry knocked over the case spilling time turners everywhere. Several of these landed on Harry and triggered, dropping him off unknowingly six hours in the past. With a groan he rolled over just in time to see the giant time turner falling towards him.

In his final moment alive he thought of the marriage he had with Ginny, the girl he fell out of love with. He thought about the wasted potential he had with Hermione all those years ago. He thought of his second son, whom he had named Albus Severus only a couple years before truly learning of their motives. It was a name Harry regretted his whole life. Last he thought of poor Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson and half-werewolf half-metamorphmagus. Only Harry's intervention kept the unspeakables from asking to study him. Harry didn't know what the boy was going to do now that Harry wouldn't be around. At long last the reality of his situation settled in and Harry screamed one last time.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. Startled to find himself very much alive. Even more startling was the size of his hands. He was so caught up in this revelation that he didn't even notice when the door behind him opened.

There was a rustle of paper and a few moments later a woman shrieked. "VERNON!"

Harry found himself being lifted up and carried through the house. He already knew he was going to the cupboard under the stairs. He did manage to see the calendar and confirmed his suspicions.

November 2nd 1981

**HPCOC**

Harry's first few days in his infancy were important. He quickly found that he retained his ability to apparate as well as use the improved version, called Weasley Warp. One of the Weasleys went insane in the 50's and invented and used a new form of magical travel to bypass wards and left a trail of death and destruction across the magical world. His reign of terror ended after just a week when he tried to warp into a Gringott's vault. It had taken weeks to clean all the Weasley off the walls, but they discovered the wards to stop warpers.

Shortly after that the method was analyzed and the wizarding public found it to be much superior to apparition, mainly due to the fact that there was no unpleasant squeezing sensation associated. It was an interesting phenomenon that no one who didn't know how to apparate was able to learn how to warp. With apparition you magically threw yourself across the world but when you warp you simply become present in the other place and absent where you were.

After Harry warped out of his locked cupboard that first night after the Dursleys went back to bed he checked his second talent to make the journey. A fifteen month old baby walking around was not anything special, but a fifteen month old baby with glowing eyes who was calmly inspecting a vase would have sent most muggles running.

Harry could see glowing runes floating in the air all around the vase. He could easily recognize them and the magical signature was one he could never forget. Albus Dumbledore had applied charms on this vase to keep the Dursleys from ever getting rid of it and a few to make them hate Harry more than they already would. Harry couldn't leave it be so he picked it up, warped to a cliff he knew and unceremoniously dumped the vase over the edge. After hearing it shatter he warped back. Interestingly the largest change this brought was that within a year Harry had his own room, what would have been Dudley's second room, the physical abuse and expected servitude was the same, he just had more room to recover in.

One look out the window and Harry could see all the details of the alleged blood wards. The only one that had anything to do with blood was a simple monitoring charm so Dumbledore would always know what was happening. Harry couldn't do anything about those without a wand, which was still almost ten years away.

Over the next several weeks, while pretending to be an ordinary toddler, Harry found a loose nail and used it to carve runes into garden stones. Once he finished placing them all Albus Dumbledore would no longer be able to set foot on the property. Harry couldn't stop the wards but they gave him more than enough of Dumbledore's magical signature to use.

Having that task done Harry settled back and got to work on rebuilding his occlumency shields and getting his mind tuned up and ready to work. Every student of the Mind Arts learns first thing, or several years later in a dusty old tome if your instructions initially came from Snape, that the human is made of three parts, body, mind and soul. Every human naturally can see with their body, that's the waking world. Some magicals can see with their soul, which is where magic comes from, and see the eddies of energy swirling about, typically this is called Mage Sight, and it only sometimes is only visible.

With training any magical can see with their mind, called the Mind Arts. Legilimency is the art of using your mind to see into someone else's. Occlumency is the art of using your mind to look at yourself. Through occlumency one can view their memories and store information, they can reflect on personality traits and they can examine their soul, they can also defend against legilimency by constructing shields.

Harry was quite surprised when he entered his mind and found a second mind. It wasn't Voldemort's horcrux, it was his own infantile mind. Now suspicious he checked and found a second soul as well, along with Voldemort's fragment. Looking deeper he found that neither of his infant parts had developed since his adult parts had arrived. In fact, his adult mind and soul were crushing those of the infant.

This was a problem because without the infant mind the infant soul would soon perish and on a similar note without the soul the mind loses its connection to the body, it was why victims of the dementor's kiss were so helpless. Unfortunately adult Harry was attached to the baby body through the baby's mind and soul. Harry would have to restructure his adult mind and soul or both of him would cease to exist.

_Controlled suicide to save your own life. Great. _Harry thought as he got to work on his soul. His mind would have to go second or he would lose focus. The fix was rather simple in the end, but only temporary. Harry pulled his souls apart so his older one wouldn't smother his younger one. He didn't want to lose his older soul either since that would allow him access to essentially twice the amount of magical power once he finished growing up. Once they were separated Harry noticed that they were starting to repel each other. To fix this he grabbed some of each soul and braided them together with the bit of Voldemort's and used the three to tether the two together.

This solution wasn't perfect and left a significant amount of magic left over that would be dangerous to Harry, and everyone and everything around him if he ignored it. Without access to his Potter properties, or even Diagon Alley, Harry couldn't get a storage matrix. Harry eventually settled on concentrating the magic into the very cells of his body, hoping that it would make up for the years of neglect and abuse he was facing. This made it safe for him to be around electronics and would keep him from blowing things up when he got slightly upset, now he'd maintain normal levels of accidental magic. It wasn't for another two years that he discovered what else this did.

His soul being stable, Harry moved on to his mind. It was amazingly depressing to him as he went about systematically deciding what to destroy and what to plant in the younger Harry. That was, of course, until older Harry destroyed his center for depression and sorrow. After that it was smooth sailing and soon the mind of the older Harry was reduced to little more than memories and younger Harry was developing again. This Harry certainly wasn't going to grow up into the same person.

The first signs of the changes that Harry's second soul had made came two years later, while Harry was four. The Dursleys were inside eating the breakfast that Harry had cooked them that morning, just like in his last life they started making him make breakfast as soon as he was tall enough. Naturally Harry wasn't allowed to eat anything until they were done and was forced to wait outside. With his memories from the other time line, though, he had plenty to think about while he waited.

It was while he was idly waiting that he found that his scratching in the dirt was more efficient than usual. He looked at the deep gouges in the ground and the many small piles of dirt. Then he looked at his hands. Finally he examined the claws that he suddenly found himself in the possession of. Neither of his existences had provided him with the experience of discovering a new body part. In the end they were retractable, and not the only change that would happen to his body.

His second, first experience with accidental magic came when he was six, and fell out of a tree. The weightless feeling of falling along with the terror of surprise triggered a rush of magic through him. Harry remembered the story of when Neville's accidental magic triggered during a fall and he bounced, he wasn't surprised though as his great uncle dropped him out a window after dangling him for a while. The terror of surprise must have made the difference because instead of bouncing Harry found himself floating.

He dropped to the ground as soon as he realized what he was doing, having lost the feeling. With his inherited occlumency Harry spent years recalling the times he saw Voldemort fly at the end of the last war with him. He also recalled the memory of his accidental flight and soon isolated the ability. Within a couple of years Harry was able to out-fly any broom that would be released before the Firebolt, and even then he would still have the better maneuverability.

Harry wasn't done evolving though, if anything learning to fly was speeding up the process. Just before his ninth birthday Harry woke up the whole household with agonizing screams. Vernon kicked his door in and found Harry, still unconscious, thrashing about in his bed, glowing noticeably and now had hair that looked like it was made out of silver and skin that looked like dark copper.

Vernon went to shake Harry and found that he was radiating incredible amounts of heat, even though nothing was burning. Not wanting to risk it Vernon lifted the side of the bed and dumped Harry on the floor. The screams cut off sharply and were replaced by moans as Harry woke up. He looked around wildly eyes now solid white and glowing brighter than the rest of him. In a rare moment of compassion Vernon decided to leave Harry lying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, and sobbing in agony, instead of breaking a few ribs for waking Vernon up, as was standard practice for Harry's nightmares.

Harry wasn't allowed outside or near any open windows for three days while he struggled to get a grasp on what he concluded was his new metamorphmagus power. Finally, glow dampened, irises and pupils restored and skin back to its organic appearance, and claws retracted, Harry saw the sun again.

The last development during his Dursley years came later that year while he was walking home from school. He had ducked into a construction site to escape Dudley and his gang of minions, who were set of beating Harry up. He was watching the ground when he heard a shout of warning. Quickly looking up he saw a dumpster falling off of an upper story. Harry was reminded of the giant time turner and was expecting to be crushed. Then, just like when he learned to fly, the sensation of accidental magic filled him as the dumpster hit his head.

Instead of becoming dumpster paint like he expected Harry found himself knocked off his feet and landed a few feet away. After checking on him the foreman of the site took Harry to the Dursleys' and talked to Petunia about how lucky Harry had been to jump out of the way in time.

When Vernon got home and heard the story he took the initiative and beat Harry thoroughly for drawing attention. He finally gave up after he had been working on Harry for an hour and Harry still didn't have a mark on him. Petunia had been delightfully helpful at that point when she took up a cast iron skillet and swung as hard as she could at Harry's head. She hit him with enough force to knock him off his feet, but he got up again immediately without even a headache. After that the physical abuse stopped.

Harry knew that he had to test himself, so he warped into the wilderness one day and started flying into things. Harry ended up needing to hit trees with much greater force than any human could produce before he so much as bruised. Harry decided to stop testing once he managed to fracture his arm. He found that his skin was tougher as well, now able to resist minor cuts and lacerations.

Since they couldn't do much to Harry anymore he stopped doing more than his fair share of the chores. Without another choice Petunia eventually assigned Dudley to some of the easier tasks and left Harry with the gross or difficult ones.

Gardening was the one chore they both had, and thus ended up working alongside one another frequently. Unexpectedly, instead of making the job worse for Harry, Dudley ended up talking to Harry and an amount of mutual respect developed. Dudley even stopped his friends from tormenting Harry at school.

With all of these other changes Harry never even noticed that his eyes stayed perfect, and thus he didn't get glasses.

**HPCOC**

Harry's years at the Dursleys' were much better than his last time around, but they were still bad and Harry was looking forward to Hogwart's. Vernon and Petunia eventually gave up trying to deny the existence of magic around the time that Harry became a metamorphmagus and told him about Hogwart's when he turned ten. Harry decided against telling him that he already knew, and them telling him early would keep it from being suspicious when he wasn't surprised to get his letter the coming summer.

When his letter did finally arrive Harry quickly wrote a reply saying that he would be attending and he simultaneously requested the key to his trust vault at Gringott's. He found the delivery owl loitering outside and quickly had it on its way back to the Headmaster.

The letter was turned over to Albus Dumbledore after Minerva McGonagall had received it herself. He sat at his desk pondering just how Harry came into knowledge of his vaults. Dumbledore had specifically place Harry with his muggle relatives who wouldn't tell him anything about the magical world. Albus had been planning on sending Hagrid to take Harry to Diagon Alley for his supplies and to indoctrinate the boy into the role that Albus needed him to play. He was supposed to be completely ignorant and take up the pro-Gryffindor and anti-Slytherin outlook that Hagrid had. That and early contact with the Weasleys would have guaranteed that Harry would stay under Albus' control.

Now that Harry was requesting the key on his own initiative Albus had lost the upper hand. Albus couldn't deny the boy access to his vault without losing the position as a hero to Harry. In fact, the whole scenario demanded more attention from Albus. There really was no choice, he had to take Harry his key and he had to take Harry around Diagon Alley and learn how the boy thought. If Harry wasn't ignorant sending Hagrid to him wouldn't work in Albus' favor.

A couple days later, the encounter all planned out, Albus departed Hogwart's and apparated to Privet Drive. He walked down the sidewalk until he came to Number Four, where two boys were out front weeding. _That's odd, the Dursleys should hate Harry enough by now to have him doing all the work, the other boy must be his cousin, Duncan I think. I wonder why he's helping, punishment perhaps._

"Excuse me, could one of you tell me where I could find Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked from the sidewalk.

Both boys turned around quickly in surprise, but only the black haired boy spoke up. "I'll go get him for you professor."

Before Albus had even noticed that the boy knew who he was Albus found himself alone with the brown haired boy. "Was that Harry's cousin? Duncan, I think."

"No, I'm Harry's cousin, Dudley by the way." Dudley replied calmly and not looking Albus in the eye. Harry and he had planned this out and it sounded like a fun joke.

"So who was that other boy?"

"Oh, he is my friend Piers." Dudley said as a third boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes came outside.

"Did you bring my key Professor?" The new boy asked as he walked up to the sidewalk.

"Harry?" Albus asked surprised by the boy's appearance

"Erm, yeah. So my key?" Harry said impatiently.

"Ah, yes well after I have a word with your Aunt we can head over to Diagon Alley and get all of your supplies." Dumbledore said smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Oh that's okay, I really only need my key." Harry said holding out his hand.

"After I speak with your Aunt." _I should be able to convince her that she shouldn't go and let me take Harry instead, it should be easy. _He took several steps towards the door only to find himself still on the sidewalk. _Well that's strange. _

"If you make me ask for my key one more time I will press charges, with the goblins, please just give me my key and leave, everything is arranged." Harry said.

Albus didn't know how Harry knew goblin laws but he did know that Harry wasn't making empty threats. _What happened here? My work was so tidy. _With a sigh he pulled Harry's key out of his pocket and handed it over. Harry promptly turned around and walked back inside, Dudley following close behind. Albus thought he was right behind Dudley but then looked again and was still on the sidewalk. _Why can't I move onto the property?_

"Excuse me? Boys?" When the children didn't respond he stalked off and apparated back to Hogwart's to try to figure out what happened over the last few years to get this response. It simply didn't make any sense. _Who put up those wards? I wonder how long it will take me to take them down. _Albus thought as he walked away, his plans disrupted more than he had thought possible.

**HPCOC**

Harry waited until his birthday to go to Diagon Alley. It was his birthday when Hagrid took him the first time and Harry felt it was appropriate. His first stop, after an uneventful visit to Gringott's, was Ollivander's.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would be in here. Happy birthday by the way." Ollivander was smiling genially. Harry wasn't surprised that he saw through Harry's disguise immediately.

"Nice to see you Mr. Ollivander. How are your children?" Harry asked kindly.

"Oh, they are very good. They always get excited during the summer hoping that they will get matched up with their witch or wizard." Ollivander said smiling. He pulled a wand box out from under his desk. "This one has been particularly excited this morning, care to try it out?"

Harry opened the box to find his wand lying there. He took it in his hand and felt as though he were seeing a close friend for the first time in several decades. "I'll take it."

"Curious, very curious. The phoenix that gave the tail feather for that wand gave one more. The brother of your wand is the one that gave you your scar." Ollivander said, Harry's hand quickly went to his forehead to check and make sure that he still had the scar hidden by his metamorphmagus talent.

"Erm, how did you know about the scar?" Harry asked.

"I lost both of my eyes when I was young and had them replaced with magical prosthetics. Over time I have manipulated the enchantments and now they see through almost any attempt at concealing one's identity." Ollivander said with a shrug. "It was an accident really."

"Well, accident or not I would really appreciate it if you would not tell anyone about my real form." Harry said.

"I have always kept the secrets of my customers, I didn't feel it was my place to tell others what I learned by mistake. The tan looks good though, you're positively radiant." He finished with a wink and Harry laughed. "May I ask what happened?"

"I don't want to go into details but I found myself aware of my magic at a very young age and used it, the results are in front of you." Harry said.

The two of them chatted for a while before Harry left having bought his wand, two wand holsters (Ollivander raised an eyebrow in question when Harry asked for the second one but didn't say anything.), and a wand servicing kit.

Harry quickly got his trunk next, he got one that shrank with a wand tap, had an expanded main compartment with three small drawers inside, one for potions and two for everything else, and was warded to prevent anyone other than him from opening it. There were two like that, one was plain wood and brass but he got the more expensive version that was covered in black dragon hide and had a silvery metal to fasten it. The shop owner called it mythril but Harry suspected that that was just another name for titanium.

The rest of his supplies were found and purchased quickly, he even got a few books about metamorphmagi while he was at Flourish and Blotts, and soon he found himself only needing to get his robes fitted and find Hedwig. The shop owners always offered to shrink his purchases for him and were always surprised when he pulled out his trunk and expanded it. It was fun but a little concerning that no one thought he would have that kind of trunk. He was still mentally shrugging as he entered Madam Malkin's. Draco was there just like last time.

Harry ordered that standard Hogwart's robes and hopped up on the stool next to Draco with a nod to acknowledge his presence. Harry didn't remember what he did the first time to get Draco starting but nodding had the same results it seemed.

"Hello, Hogwart's too?" Draco asked.

"Yup," Harry said trying to sound as uninterested as possible, it didn't work.

"Me too, what house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked

"Dunno"

"Well no one really knows until they're sorted. I'm going to go into Slytherin of course though, my whole family has, it's the best house after all." Draco said

"Doubt it." Harry replied.

"It is the best, everyone says so." Draco said with a glare.

"Except anyone from any other house, snakes lose 3 to 1." Harry said blandly.

"Only the opinions of Slytherins matter, who cares what gryffindorks and puffs think. Claws have good thoughts but aren't good for anything other than help on homework." Draco was amazingly condescending even at this age.

"You're too dumb to make it in Slytherin." Harry said without looking over. "You won't make it past the first plot against you."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT A MALFOY!" Draco screamed. "WHEN MY FATHER GETS BACK HE'LL-"

"Be vary upset that you're using him as a threat to your peers." Lucius said as he walked in quickly. "And if you ever yell that loudly in public again there will be consequences."

"Sorry Father." Draco said turning red.

"You probably shouldn't threaten people without finding out who they are first either." Harry added helpfully, Lucius sent a whithering glare at Draco again.

"I apologize for Draco, he might be too stupid for Slytherin like you said. I am Lucius Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy family." Lucius said apologetically, extending his hand to Harry.

"It is nice to meet you Lucius, I don't hold you at fault for your son's indiscretion. He is only eleven after all, I'm sure I'll make some mistakes too before I am done." Harry shook Lucius' hand with a smile. "I am afraid though that I would like to maintain my anonymity until September though. If I see you on the platform I'll give you my name then otherwise I'm sure your son would be delighted to inform you after the sorting."

"I can respect that." Lucius said evenly.

The next few minutes passed in silence, Draco was too embarrassed to talk, Lucius had nothing to talk to an eleven year old about without establishing an identity, which he decided to avoid, and Harry simply didn't want to talk to the Death Eater and Future Death Eater. Soon though Draco was done and the Malfoys were leaving with his new robes.

"So how important are you?" One of the assistants asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Promise not to tell anyone until September second and I'll tell you."

"I, Constance Smith, swear on my magic that I will not willingly reveal the identity of this boy to anyone until after he has been sorted." She said holding up her wand and a pulse of magic verified her oath.

"Well you didn't have to go that far, but I appreciate it. My name is Harry Potter." He said calmly.

"Oh..." Her eyes jumped to look at his forehead. "No scar?"

"Disappeared after a few years." Harry lied.

"Oh, wow, little Malfoy is going to be in so much trouble when Lucius finds out." Constance said giggling.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't tell him." Harry laughed.

The last few minutes of his fitting went by quickly with casual small talk between himself and Constance. Soon though he was done and put his robes in his trunk with everything else.

After a quick stop to get Hedwig he left the alley and warped home. Now that he had a wand he could take the trace off of himself. He did so immediately. Interestingly anyone who knew the spell could remove the trace from them without triggering it. The ministry never noticed because no one without a high level of clearance was taught the spell and it was rarely used, but the trace only sends a message after a spell has been successfully cast, without effecting the spell itself. This meant that once Harry cast the trace removing spell there was no trace left to send the message. That day Harry went to sleep very pleased with himself.

**HPCOC**

August was uneventful for Harry. During the entire month he only did two things. First, he returned to Diagon Alley a week later, disguised as a middle aged woman, and tracked down a pensieve that could hold two occupants at a time, Dumbledore's wasn't as limited but it was larger, more fragile and less secure, Harry's fit in his pocket and required a specific action to enter the memories stored within, Harry would never forget how his older self had learned the hard way not to stick his face in mysterious objects and didn't want anyone else to do the same thing with his memories.

After finding the pensieve he made his way down Knockturn Alley to a magical pet store and eventually found a single chameleon snake in a back corner. Chameleon snakes were the metamorphmagi of the snake world and could change their coloration and size at will. It made the snakes very valuable to parselmouths as spies, since they could blend in until they were all but invisible. The only limitation on their ability to change shape is that they were limited to maintaining a constrictor shape. Few people were discerning enough to notice the difference though. After having a quick conversation with the snake while no one was listening Harry found out her name was Hande, and he bought her.

The second thing Harry did was on the night of August 31st. The Hogwart's Express would be taking all of the students to school and many of the students were too excited to sleep. Like them Harry was awake, but unlike them it wasn't because he couldn't sleep.

After disillusioning himself Harry warped to Dumbledore's office. Being careful not to draw the attention of the portraits in the room Harry made his way over to one specific shelf and quickly put The Sorting Hat on his head.

**AN: **

So here is my making it better thing. New details about how things work and stuff. It also closes a few plot holes, I think, and makes the whole story a bit more cohesive.

Changes:

Harry now had Mage Sight when he arrived in the past, rather than developing it when he was five or so.

Why Harry doesn't act like an 83 year old in an 11 year old body is explained.

Harry's path to flight is slightly tweaked and him becoming a metamorphmagus is a bit more violent.

Harry's trunk is written to be a little better and his pensieve a little worse.

Oh yea, it is also like three word document pages longer!


	2. The Sorting

August 31st came around and while all of the other magical children were trying to sleep before Hogwart's Harry was busy disillusioning himself. Once he was invisible he warped into Dumbledore's office, after seeing that Dumbledore was gone he walked over to The Sorting Hat and put it on.

"Hello, I'm not supposed to sort you until tomorrow, you'll have to wait like the rest." The Sorting Hat told him.

"About that Hat, if you take a sneak peek you'll understand. I would however like to interfere with where you put a few other people." Harry said.

"Tell me why and I might think about it."

"Well the first is Hermione Granger. She is a muggle born and last time she got sorted into Gryffindor because that's where Dumbledore was sorted. She belongs in Ravenclaw, don't let her make the same mistake again." Harry said.

"Well that sounds reasonable enough, I'll decide when I look in her head tomorrow." Hat replied. "Anyone else?"

"Well, yes but they are less justified. I think Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle should go to Hufflepuff but I won't pressure you on that one." Harry said.

"If Crabbe and Goyle are a toss up between Hufflepuff and something else I will take this into consideration." Hat said

"The last one will be against his wishes entirely." Harry said "I don't know if you will be willing."

"I am not above bribes you know." Hat said with a mental smile.

"I don't know, what do you give a hat?" Harry asked.

"Well it would be great if you could unify the school." Hat said hopefully.

"I don't know how possible that is but I will agree to try." Harry said.

"I guess that's the best I can hope for." Hat said "I'll do it for you on faith. Don't let me down."

After telling the hat where to sort the last person Harry left and slept for a few hours before heading to the station.

Harry didn't sleep much that night as it turned out. That was fine with him though since he knew that he wasn't going to need to be awake for anything that day. When he woke up he double checked that he had everything in his trunk. Hande decided that the shrinking process was very uncomfortable and wanted to ride with Harry. They compromised and Harry expanded a pocket of his book bag and told her she could ride in there if she didn't move or try to talk at all. Harry sent Hedwig ahead and left her cage in his room. Ten minutes before the train was due to leave he tucked his shrunken trunk into his bag, disillusioned himself and warped onto the platform. When no one was looking he became visible again and made his way through the crowd.

He sat in the last compartment just like last time and sure enough just before the train left Ron, with dirt on his nose, opened the door. "All the other compartments are full, can I sit here?"

"Sure." Harry said with a smile and help store Ron's trunk.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said looking around for a moment. "Where is your trunk?"

"It is in my book bag, it shrinks." Harry said. "It is nice to meet you, you can call me James for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Ron asked.

"That isn't my real name but I am trying to avoid letting Malfoy figure out what my name really is before the sorting." Harry said. "And the best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself."

"Why? Are you famous or something?" Ron asked.

"Or something. Please don't ask anymore, you'll know soon enough." Harry said.

"Fine, anything really to mess with a Malfoy." Ron said smiling. "Do you play wizards chess?"

"I do, but not on trains, too shaky, pieces go everywhere." Harry said. Just before Hermione opened the door.

"Excuse me but have either of you seen a toad?" Hermione asked and dragged Neville into view. "Neville lost his."

"No, but I'll help you look." Harry said enthusiastically and stood up to follow her out.

"I'll stay here, James, so no one takes our compartment." Ron said.

"Er, thanks Ron." Harry replied and Hermione led him out into the hall.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom, who are you?" Hermione asked thrusting her hand forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione and Neville." Harry said shaking their hands. "For various reasons I am using a pseudonym until the sorting, please call me James."

"Nice to meet you James." Hermione and Neville chorused. They got to the next door at that moment and Hermione threw it open "Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? Neville lost his."

Fortunately Penelope Clearwater was sitting in this compartment and after confirming that Trevor wasn't in there she went with them.

"Pardon my interuption." Penelope said at the next door. "_Accio_...what's your toad's name Neville?"

"He's called Trevor." Neville said nervously.

"_Accio Trevor"_ Penelope said. They finally found Trevor three compartments further down with the Weasley twins. Penelope then excused herself and went back to her compartment and joined her friends.

"If you two want you can join me and Ron in that compartment, just grab your stuff and head down, I'll be there momentarily." Harry said.

Hermione and Neville quickly accepted the invitation and went to get their things. Harry turned to the twins as soon as they were alone. "I hate to do this to you guys, but I think you have something that belongs to me."

"Why would you think that?" One of them asked, Harry decided to call him George.

"Because, I am the son of Prongs and I live up to what my parents would expect from a second generation marauder. I know lots of things." Harry said with a smug grin.

"You're the son of Prongs?" Fred asked

"Can we meet him?" George asked a moment later.

"Do you know-"

"Who the others are too?"

"Of course I do, you cannot meet my Prongs though." Harry said sadly.

"Can we meet-"

"The other three though?"

"Well there is a good chance that you will be meeting Moony soon, you already know Wormtail as to Padfoot, he is going to be out of contact for a while, I don't know how he'll feel when he is back though, I'll be sure to ask when I see him." Harry said with a grin.

"We know Wormtail?"

"You aren't going-"

"To tell us who he is-"

"Are you?"

"No, Sorry." Harry said. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out eventually though, good luck. But anyway I came here to get my map, so could you hand it over?"

The twin Harry was calling Fred pulled the map out of his pocket and handed it over. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry had to glare at Fred when nothing happened, he handed over a second piece of parchment and took the fake map back. This time when Harry said the pass code it worked.

"Sorry, figured if you weren't who you said you were you wouldn't be able to work it." Fred said with a shrug.

"It's okay," Harry replied "I would have done the same to you."

Harry wiped the map and stuck it in his pocket. He started to leave but turned back when he got to the door. "I hope that we will be able to work together in the future."

"Us too." The twins chorused before Harry closed the door behind him.

Harry returned to his compartment as Neville and Ron were just finishing putting Neville's trunk in place. Harry closed the door behind him and sat down next to Hermione, smiling at her.

"What took you so long James?" Ron asked.

"Had to stop to talk to someone." Harry replied.

"Oh, who?" Ron asked.

"Someone." Harry replied.

"That's not very helpful." Ron said.

"I don't think it was meant to be Ron." Neville said.

"Nope." Harry said.

"So, who was it?" Ron said again.

"If I didn't tell you the first time why would I tell you just because you asked again?" Harry said bewildered.

"He clearly considers it to be none of our business who he talked to or what they talked about." Hermione said "And honestly we have no right to that information."

"Correct." Harry said. "We just met after all."

"Sorry James." Ron muttered barely loud enough to be heard.

"Hey Neville, you grew up in the magical world right?" Hermione asked, successfully changing the subject.

"Yea, so did Ron. James?" Neville replied.

"I was raised by muggles but I have some experience with the magical world. What's up Hermione?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could get more information on Harry Potter. I believe he is eleven now and should be attending Hogwart's with us." Hermione said.

"Yea, his birthday is the day after mine, so he should be coming." Neville said.

"Yeah right. Why would Harry Potter come here? He has the money and fame to get any tutors he wants, he could learn magic better from home than any of us will at school." Ron said.

"Not to mention that after that night no one knows where he went." Neville added. "Who knows, wanna go try to find him?"

"Don't you think we would have heard about it if someone found Harry Potter on this train?" Harry asked using all of his mental discipline to keep from laughing. "No one could have kept it a secret."

"Yeah he probably went to Hogwart's some other way if he is attending at all. I guess we should just wait and see." Hermione said.

The door slid open again to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy spoke up with a sneer. "There you are, I guess you aren't as important as I thought if you are hanging out with Longbottom and a Weasley."

"Hello Draco, might as well make introductions. Ron, Neville, Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy and his brainless body guards Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, this is Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger." Harry said pointing to each person as he named them.

"How do you know Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco demanded.

"Important people learn details, I'm sure you wouldn't understand Draco." Harry said smugly.

"Whatever, Granger? I don't know that name. Are you a mudblood" Draco sneered.

Harry stood quickly and threw a punch quickly breaking Malfoy's nose. "Don't use that word anywhere within my hearing or I will make it so you can never say it again."

"JAMES! What did you do that for?" Hermione shrieked.

"You'll pay for this!" Draco shouted slightly garbled and stalked away with his goons.

"Sorry, the M word in the magical community is like the N word in America. It is racist and vulgar." Harry said.

"Some members of the magical community value themselves on 'Blood Status'" Neville said.

"If you were born of muggle stock they consider your blood dirty" Harry said.

"It's really foul. Bloody git." Ron added.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished. "You know in America the black population turned the N word into their own thing, they claim ownership even. We could do the same."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, simply put those of us from muggle families could all agree and decide that that word wouldn't be offensive if used by us for us to us." Hermione explained. "What is the PC term anyway?"

"Muggleborn" Neville said. "if both of your parents are muggles. Half-blood if either of your parents or any of your grandparents or great grandparents are muggles."

"So two muggleborns would give birth to a half-blood, and two half bloods can potentially birth a full-blood?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes, eventually. They call themselves 'pure-blood' though." Harry said. "I am half-blood myself, these two are pure-blood for several generations."

"So that term applies to you as well?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yea, I don't think your idea will catch on though." Harry replied.

"You're probably right. It is hard to start these kinds of things on purpose." Hermione admitted.

The rest of the trip was quiet, the four of them chatted or read, Ron and Neville tried to play chess once and almost lost a rook under a seat. Soon enough though the bell chimed through the train indicating that they would be arriving within a few minutes. Hermione stood outside the door while the boys got changed into their robes and then switched and put hers on as well. Harry left his trunk enlarged and put his backpack in it so it would go up to his dorm automatically like everyone else's. The other three were properly impressed with it.

They were all done and sitting back in the compartment waiting out the final stretch when Harry noticed Wormtail, he had come out of Ron's trunk while everyone was changing.

"What's wrong James?" Hermione asked then followed Harry's stare and screamed.

"What?" Ron said dumbly looking around. "Oi, Scabbers! I told you to stay in the trunk."

By the time the train stopped Scabbers and Trevor were both lock securely in their trunks and a voice spoke through the entire train. "Please leave your belongings here, they will be taken up to your dorms."

The four of them filed out and Harry started walking towards Hagrid. The other three followed him just before they heard Hagrid bellow is traditional "Firs' years over 'ere!"

The four of them shared a boat, Ron and Neville on one side and Harry with Hermione on the other. "How do you think we get sorted?" Neville asked.

"The twins told me that we have to wrestle a troll." Ron said grimly.

"Maybe it is a test, do you think we will have to cast anything?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"It isn't either of those things." Harry said as he watched the castle approach. "This is a really impressive view."

"Yeah, and how do you know it isn't either of those things?" Hermione asked slightly offended that her suggestion was brushed off so easily.

"Well, trolls are too dangerous to expect an untrained eleven year old to be able to handle. As for the test, well a percentage of the population only just found out about magic. It would be like taking a group of pure-bloods to a muggle school and giving them a test to place them in a computer class." Harry said.

"What's a kompootre?" Ron asked. "I bet dad has one in his shed..."

"See?" Harry asked turning to Hermione.

"The board of governers is almost exclusively pure-blood though James. They could do something like this to discriminate against muggleborns." Neville said.

"Good point. I guess it really just depends on whether we eat first or second then. If everyone's dinner is waiting on the sorting it will have to be a pretty quick process." Harry said as the boat bumped into the dock. "And why are you supporting the test theory? Do you want it to be a test?"

"NO!" Neville shouted "It's just that we should be prepared for it if it is."

"Don't you think it is a little too late to start preparing for a test?" Harry asked.

"That's why I've already memorized all of our school books." Hermione said smugly. Harry laughed when Ron's jaw dropped. It was nice to see that his mouth could open that far without food being involved.

"That may have been more than you needed Hermione." Neville said. "You might not want to advertise that."

"She is definitely going to be a claw." Ron said.

"Claw? Oh, Ravenclaw. I am really hoping to be in Gryffindor, that's where Dumbledore was sorted you know." Hermione said.

"Why do you want to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"I just told you, that's where Dumbledore was sorted." Hermione said.

"Is that the only reason?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes. The headmaster came from that house though, there has to be a reason why." Hermione said.

"If you look at the statistics though less than a quarter of the Hogwart's headmasters have been Gryffindors. Most of them are from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. There have even been more Hufflepuff headmasters than Gryffindors." Harry said.

"But they say that Dumbledore is the strongest wizard alive." Hermione said.

"Even if that is true, are you Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "No, so what does it matter to your life how strong he is, you won't necessarily match him, or you might beat him, either way that is already part of you, none of the houses come with a power boost."

"Hrmpf!" Hermione said and turned away from Harry crossing her arms. He shrugged and followed after Hagrid, who was starting to show them the way to the entrance hall. Neville and Ron followed immediately, Hermione hesitated for a moment but decided that staying with the three people she knew was better than trying to meet more new people, even if one of them had proved her wrong.

The great hall erupted into applause as The Sorting Hat finished his song. Hermione had blushed slightly when she realized that the hat did the sorting and there was no test. Professor McGonagall called out the first name "Abbott, Hannah"

A little girl walked nervously up to the stool and climbed on sliding the hat down around her ears. Ron let out a groan and said "Aw, their using last names and going alphabetically. I'm going to be standing here all night."

"You're not last though." Harry said, pointing down the line to a disappointed looking italian boy. "That is Blaise Zabini. He's last."

"HUFFLEPUFF" One of the tables started cheering loudly.

"Bones, Susan"

"I am so glad my name is in the G's" Hermione said.

"HUFFLEPUFF" More cheers.

"Boot, Terry"

"It gives me enough time to understand what to expect but not so much time that I get bored of waiting." She finished.

Crabbe getting sorted into Hufflepuff got more whispers than applause. When Goyle followed him people were clearly laughing.

"Granger, Hermione"

"Wish me luck." Hermione said as she walked up confidently and put that hat on. She only had it on for a second before it shouted "RAVENCLAW"

Neville got sorted into Gryffindor again and soon McGonagall looked at the list and called out "Malfoy, Draco"

Draco walked up with his normal condescending swagger and jammed the hat down around his head. Last time, Harry remembered, his sorting took an eyeblink, this time though Draco sat and sat. Even though only his mouth was showing you could tell that a moment after the hat went on he was surprised. That was slowly replaced with impatience, then indignation. After that he just started getting angrier and angrier, suddenly all of the blood rushed out of his head and he started sweating. Just when the collar of Draco's shirt was showing dampness the tear in the hat opened and Draco was sorted.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Only three sounds were heard in the great hall after that. The first was Harry laughing. The second was Snape's face hitting his hands and the third was the thud of Draco hitting the floor, he passed out and fell off the stool. McGonagall took that hat off Draco's head and quickly revived him and sent him on his way, to the gryffindor table. Where the Weasley twins immediately took the seats on either side of him with an evil grin, their friend Lee Jordan took the seat directly across from Draco, who looked worse than he did on the stool.

There were only ten students left to be sorted when McGonagall got to the one they were all waiting for.

"Potter, Harry"

Absolute silence. Then as one every person leaned towards the remaining unsorted. Harry was now at the end of the line furthest from that hat, Ron was right next to him looking down the line waiting to see which one was Harry, since he knew that the one was Zabini that left three choices for him. Ron was very surprised when James walked passed him and down the line toward the hat. He was even more surprised when James' features suddenly started changing to give him his customary unruly black hair and bright emerald eyes.

The Great Hall was much louder this time than last, possibly because he just told everyone that he is a metamorphmagus. Draco looked appalled by Harry's identity, Neville and Ron had identical looks of shock and Hermione looked like she had a thousand questions to ask. He smiled to Hermione and sat down on the stool and slid the hat on.

_Did he faint? _Hat asked.

_Yea, it was funny. Thanks a lot for that _Harry thought _I'll gladly do my best to hold up my end of the arrangement. Could you put me in Ravenclaw please? I think it will be the easiest way to explain away my knowledge._

_Sounds good _Hat replied _Dumbledore is trying really hard to convince me to put you in Gryffindor. Too bad I don't work for him. _"RAVENCLAW"

Harry jumped up with a smile and set the hat back on the stool and walked down Ravenclaw table to join Hermione. A seventh year stopped him along the way and introduced herself "Hi Harry, Welcome to Ravenclaw, I'm Lisa Turpin, the seventh year prefect."

"It's nice to meet you Lisa." Harry said shaking her hand quickly before moving on. He took the seat next to Hermione before it hit him. _Lisa Turnpin was in our year last time. Something is up._

"Why didn't you tell us you were Harry Potter? I have read all about you. How did you change your appearance like that?" Hermione started her barrage.

Harry smiled and leaned close, whispering in her ear he said "Nitwit Blubber Oddment Tweek"

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked but Harry was scanning down the remaining line of unsorted.

"Who is it, who is it?" Harry muttered to himself before finding the unfamiliar face. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Hermione asked.

"Her, second girl from the hat." Harry said.

"Why does she matter?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Harry said turning towards her. "I will tell you everything I trust you with but not on command. That girl matters for reasons that I don't trust you with yet."

Harry did trust her with the information, but not until he figured out what was going on and got her in private. _A different person here might mean it is a different universe than mine and I traveled to it rather than back in time..._

"You don't trust me?" Hermione said sounding hurt.

"I just met you, do you trust me with all of your secrets?" Harry replied.

"How can I trust you, you lied about who you were." Hermione responded.

"I did no such thing, I told you right up front that I was using a fake name, it isn't even fake, it is my middle name. Plenty of people go by their middle names, and I never told you any last name." Harry said.

"Tonks, Nymphadora" McGonagall called out, Harry's head shot up as he watched the girl he didn't recognize walk up to the hat.

"No, way." Harry said jaw dropping.

"RAVENCLAW"


	3. The First Day P1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these places or peoples.

"Tonks, Nymphadora" McGonagall called out, Harry's head shot up as he watched the girl he didn't recognize walk up to the hat.

"No, way." Harry said jaw dropping.

"RAVENCLAW"

"That's great!" Harry said.

"Why is that great?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see as soon as she gets here, I bet it is the first thing she talks about." Harry said smiling.

Within moments Nymphadora Tonks sat down next to Harry on the other side from Hermione. She had barely sat down when she spoke up "Wotcher, Was that a glamour or something else?"

"Hello, Nymphadora was it? That's kinda clunky, can I call you something else?" Harry asked smiling. "And no it wasn't a glamour."

"Yea, Don't call me that. I like Tonks." Tonks said "If it wasn't a glamour does that mean you're a metamorphmagus too?"

"It doesn't mean that no, but it happens to be the truth in this instance. I could have done it with amazingly timed polyjuice too." Harry said and turned his skin lime green. Tonks laughed and matched his skin tone. They stayed like that for the rest of the meal.

"What is a metamorphmagus?" Hermione asked.

"Natural shapeshifters, they're rare, this is probably the first time that two have been here at once let alone in the same year and house." An older Ravenclaw told her. "They always have to have a humanish shape though, unlike animagi, who turn into a specific animal."

"Ten galleons says I'm better at transfiguration than you!" Tonks said to Harry.

"You're on." Harry replied and shook her hand, before turning to Hermione again. "See why this is great?"

"You think I'm great?" Tonks asked faking bashfulness "I think you're great too."

Everyone that was close enough to hear laughed.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR"

_I wonder how he and Draco are going to get along. _

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN"

As Blaise was sitting down at Slytherin Professor McGonagall cleared away the stool and hat while Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hermione immediately swung to ask Harry how he knew what Dumbledore was going to say but found him grinning at the food and shoveling some onto his plate. When he noticed her staring at him he started loading her plate too. "Hermione, you still have to eat even when there are big thoughts in your head."

Blushing she looked down at her plate, and then at the rest of the food on the table, and then at what Harry had picked for himself. Their plates were different but Hermione had exactly what she would have picked for herself. _He was the only person who seemed to know what was going on when Malfoy was sorted and he wasn't surprised by it. Note to self find out why Malfoy's sorting was such a surprise. He also refuted every wrong guess at the sorting without supplying a theory himself, did he know? He would have told us if he knew though, wouldn't he? He knew what Dumbledore was going to say, he even told me that I had no reason to want to go to Gryffindor. How much does this boy know? And how?_

"Was anyone told how we were to be sorted before it happened?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"It is a tradition that you don't know." Tonks said "And if they do know they're not supposed to tell anyone else."

"Oh, Harry, none of the books I read said anything about what happened to you after that night." Hermione said. _Well at least that explains why he didn't tell us about the hat._

"They wouldn't, I was sent to my muggle relatives and kept out of the magical world until now." Harry said with a shrug.

"So how do you know so much about who is here? You pointed out Blaise, you didn't need an introduction for Draco or his friends, and you knew that Nymphadora was a metamorphmagus before she sat down." Hermione challenged.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks shouted.

"I haven't wasted all of the time I have had since I learned about this world." Harry replied. "Anyway, Eat."

"Speaking of which, how did you know what I wanted?" Hermione asked before taking her first bite. Harry just smiled at her then kept eating.

Hermione spent the rest of the main meal time eating, thinking of question, starting to ask them, stopping herself and then going back to her food. Tonks spent her meal eating and changing her hair with the unspoken request for someone to stop her when it looked good with lime green. Harry sat looking from one girl to the other completely amused. When the food disappeared Harry immediately grabbed Hermione's plate and before she could protest the desserts appeared and he served her some plum pudding.

"This is my favorite! Seriously how do you know this stuff? Have you been spying on me?" Hermione asked looking very concerned.

"No spying, I'm just that good." Harry said with a smirk serving himself some treacle tart. She was still frowning at him. Harry sighed and drew his wand, holding it up he said "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my life and magic that the first time that I so much as heard of one Hermione Jane Granger was September 1st 1991, when we met on the train and she introduced herself."

The magic pulsed around him and he was looking at her like that should have made all the difference.

"What did you just do?" Hermione asked.

"He swore a wizard's oath." Tonks said before Harry could reply. "If he was lying he'd be dead right now, and a squib but that wouldn't really matter."

"Squib?" Hermione said.

"No magical born to a magical family." Harry said. "They are a product of pure blood inbreeding."

"Inbreeding?" Hermione said with dread.

"Yeah, almost every member of the old families are related." Harry said. "I believe Tonks here is my third cousin once removed, Neville's great great grandfather married one of my great aunts that makes us fourth or fifth cousins, I think, I never really learned the rules for that stuff."

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Yeah." Tonks said. "Old families don't really talk about it though, there is not stigmata associated with it. They still haven't realized that those of us born with muggleborn parents are more fit in general. My mom said that Harry and I made quite a commotion when we were conceived."

"My mother was muggleborn and her father is muggleborn," Harry explained. "House of Black and House of Potter both looked down on the unions. To them anything less than a pure-blood was an insult to the family."

"My mom was disowned when she married my dad." Tonks said solemnly. "We sure showed them though. We're both the first halvsies in each family and we both have a rare magical talent. I haven't found any other metamorphmagi in my lineage, I don't know about the Potter side of Harry but he certainly doesn't get it from his Black genes."

Tonks then tried to take a bite of her dessert and found out the embarrassing way that dessert had ended while she was talking. The plates were all clear again an Dumbledore once again took to podium. "A few quick words before bed, Firstly the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, other wise we would call it something else. The list of banned products can be found on Mr. Filch's door, please check and follow it. Finally the third floor corridor on the east side is off limits for all who don't wish to die a gruesome death. Thank you, Good night."

"What does he mean 'gruesome death'?" Hermione asked concerned.

"He means that if you go down that hall you'll be eaten by a grue." Harry replied, drawing a laugh from Hermione. "Seriously though I would expect that he means exactly what he said. It is more important to know that you will die than it is to know how you'll die."

The Ravenclaws unanimously waited until the other three houses cleared out and the doors were easy to get through, there was of course no sense in getting up just to stand around waiting. Lisa Turpin stood up and called to everyone to follow her. She led them up to Ravenclaw tower and informed them that they had a riddle as their password rather than a password. Solve the riddle, gain entrance. Fail to solve the riddle, wait until someone comes along who can answer it.

"Um, isn't that really insecure?" Hermione asked. "Anyone can solve a riddle."

"Yeah, it is." Lisa replied. "No matter how much we and Professor Flitwick beg Dumbledore won't let us change it. The man's gone senile if you ask me."

Hermione was shocked, Harry laughed at her expression. "Aren't you glad you didn't go into Gryffindor now?" She nodded without comment.

"Needless to say that our most important security measure is to simply not tell anyone where the tower is. I mean ANYONE!" Lisa said. "There is a certain set of twins that I am sure want to find out how to get in here."

After all the Ravenclaws filed into the common room Lisa spoke up again "Could all the firsties stay here for a moment? You're supposed to get a speech from Professor Flitwick before you go to sleep. Everyone else, get out of here and go to bed, you know the drill."

When only the 12 first year claws and the prefects remained Penelope Clearwater stood up. "I am Penelope, feel free to call me Penny, I am in my fifth year thus this is my first year as a prefect."

As she was sitting down a boy stood up next to her. "I'm Jake Terner. I am also in my fifth year and a new prefect. There is a tradition in Ravenclaw. The first years are under the care of the fifth year prefects, the second years are under the sixth year prefects and the third years are under the seventh year prefects. Fourth year and above go to whomever when needed but generally by this age you won't need a prefect's help."

As the remaining Prefects stood and introduced themselves Professor Flitwick arrived and handed a stack of booklets to Penelope, who in turn handed half to Jake and the two of them quickly distributed them to the first years. When Lisa Turnpin had finished with her introduction Flitwick moved forward to speak.

"Ahem, I am Professor Filius Flitwick, I teach charms here, and I am your head of house. In that function I am the intermediary between you and the staff." Flitwick said. "Harry, your skin is still green. The booklets you have all been given are copies of the school rules, followed by Ravenclaw rules, followed by Ravenclaw traditions and finally at the end are useful everyday spells that will generally make life easier. On the wall over there you can see a basic map of Hogwarts with the class rooms and faculty offices highlighted and color coded, next to that are specific changes that Hogwarts makes, such as corridors that are dead ends every third Tuesday and things like that. Questions, then off to bed."

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Flitwick pointed to her. "When do we get our schedules? Are we allowed to use magic in the common room? What about in our dorms? Do we have to wear our uniforms all the time?"

"Tomorrow morning, yes, yes, only in class and at feasts." Flitwick replied. "Anything else Miss...?"

"Granger, and no sir." Hermione said blushing slightly.

"Anyone else?" When no one raised their hands "Alright, Go to bed then."

Flitwick turned and left while the prefects got the students going to the correct rooms. Where Gryffindor tower had all of the boys in an open round room with four post beds as the only source of privacy, here in Ravenclaw tower the beds were the same, draped in blue though, but each was supplied with a writing desk and they were all separated by walls. The room was still a circle and all of the cubicles opened into the center. Each cubicle had a name plate declaring it's occupant and their trunks were all already there. Harry pulled his backpack out of his trunk and threw it on his bed, then wished his dorm mates goodnight. After pulling his curtains closed he pulled out the Marauder's Map and checked to see where the Weasley twins were. He found that they were headed up the stairs to their room with Lee, Harry was very happy that there were only three third year Gryffindors this year and warped over to their room. They were getting close so Harry simply sat at the desk next to the door and waited. A few moments later the door flung open and one of the twins came in first.

"A Gryffindor Malfoy, who would have thought. Do you think we can convince Ron to prank him for us?" Twin A asked.

"Probably, but you could just ask me to do it for you." Harry said laughing as all three of them jumped and spun to look at him.

"How did you get in here?" Twin B asked.

"And why shouldn't we tell McGonagall?" Lee added.

"Well Lee, you shouldn't tell McGonagall because that would incite my hostilities. And I'll never tell Twin B." Harry said.

"Twin B! Haha I win." Said Twin A

"Not really Twin 2" Harry joked. "Anyway I'm only here because I'm visiting all of the houses tonight, thought I would be able to chat here elsewhere, I'll have to be quiet."

"Hey, you weren't surprised by Malfoy's sorting! Did you have something to do with that?" Lee asked.

"Sorry Twin A1, that's classified." Harry said with a grin. "Is there a way that I can contact the three of you without making a visit?"

"Not unless you're telepathic too." Twin B said "We'll think of something though, just give us a few days."

"Alright then, Good night." Harry said pleasantly and stood up and walked out the door. He warped back to his bed as soon as the door closed behind him.

The Weasleys couldn't allow an outsider to escape their territory that easily though and they ran to the door to make their token effort at retribution. They got to the door within a second of Harry closing it and threw it open to find no one. They looked at each other "Well, that was impressive."

They spent the rest of the night planning an invasion of Ravenclaw tower. At least now they knew why Harry took the map so soon, if they still had it they could have figured out how Harry got in here.

Once everyone was asleep, according to his map, Harry warped down to the Slytherin common room and with a wave of his wand painted a giant mongoose on the wall, he also released Hande to start her spying. Then he popped over to Hufflepuff central and threw a picture of a coyote up on their wall. In the Gryffindor common room he painted a hyena and he decided that painting a magpie in Ravenclaw would keep people from suspecting a claw of doing all this work. Harry was certain that in the morning the only people that would suspect him were Fred, George and Lee. He fell asleep with a smile.

Harry woke up when Tonks jumped on him, Hermione followed suit a second later. They were giggling as Harry was getting over the shock, it didn't take long to compose himself and tease them. "Well, waking up with two pretty ladies in my bed. Not a bad way to start the day at all. Next time you two want to join me in bed, crawling under the covers will be more than adequate."

Hermione turned bright red and Tonks laughed "Right-o boss."

"Come on Harry get ready, breakfast is starting." Hermione said pulling on one of his arms.

"Yea, out of bed sleepy head." Tonks started pulling on the other. Harry sat up and let the blanket fall away from his torso. He only slept in pants and the girls stared at the exposed flesh, for an eleven year old he was very well muscled. Hermione sighed and Tonks just said "Wow."

"I can be pudgy if you prefer." Harry said as he stood up and pulled a shirt out of his trunk.

"No no, muscles are better." Tonks said as Hermione nodded. Harry shrugged and pulled the shirt on and quickly cast a teeth cleaning charm.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm surprised at you, it is in the booklet that Professor Flitwick gave us." Harry said

"I'm reading it linearly" Hermione blushed a little "I'll look at the spells at breakfast."

"Right, Breakfast. Let's go." Harry said and walked out the door, when he got to the middle he noticed that all the curtains on the other five beds were open and the occupants had already left.

"Harry, you forgot something." Hermione said.

"Hmm, what?" Harry turned around and looked himself over. _Shirt, pants, don't need glasses anymore, my skin isn't green, nor is it golden and glowy._

"You're not wearing shoes." Hermione said.

"So?"

"Oh, never mind then."

Tonks laughed and hooked her arm through Harry's right arm and motioned for Hermione to take his other one. Together they marched Harry out the door and down to the common room, ignoring the fact that he was backwards while they walked. They set him down once they got there and the three of them left the tower together.

"I wonder who drew that bird on the wall." Tonks said, Hermione and Harry just shrugged.

Harry saw that not only was he the last Ravenclaw to wake up, he was also the only one to leave the tower in his pajamas. Harry took his seat and the girls immediately took the seats to either side of him.

"What took you so long Potter?" Padma called

"Late night." Harry said and served himself some coffee. Terry Boot moved down to sit across from Harry.

"Hey, they guys and I just put it to a vote Harry, we don't think it is fair that you get a third of the Ravenclaw women to yourself." Terry said with a smirk.

"Hey, if you want to know why they're sitting with me you'll have to ask them." Harry said. "I didn't tell them they had to join me."

"Oh I see. So ladies what draws you to our young celebrity?"

"Well I have always been told that it is polite to share a meal with some one after you wind up in bed with them." Tonks said levelly.

"Wound up in bed." Terry choked out. "What about you Hermione?"

"Same reason." Tonks said before she could respond, so instead she turned bright red and buried her face in her hands.

"Late night indeed Potter." Anthony Goldstein called from a few seats down. "Starting a bit young aren't you?"

"You know, if I didn't have control of the function I would be blushing right now. Can we stop implying that I slept with these two please?" Harry said. "I'd like to eat before classes start."

"Are you saying you don't want to sleep with us Harry?" Tonks asked batting her eyelashes.

"There is no good way to answer that question Nym." Harry replied.

"Nym?" Tonks said pausing to consider. "No, I don't think so, stick with Tonks."

"If I don't." Harry asked innocently.

"Then I'll have to punish you." Tonks replied.

"Hey you two, Save it for Harry's bed." Anthony shouted drawing laughs from the whole table and looks from the rest of the Great Hall.

"What about Harry's bed?" Professor Flitwick asked as he walked up behind them.

"These two jumped on me this morning, while I was still in bed, seems to be a big source of entertainment for them now." Harry said, Hermione was blushing again and Tonks was giggling. "Do you know anything about that bird in the common room?"

"It is a magpie, they steal eggs from the nest of other birds, including eagles." Flitwick said and handed Harry a stack of papers. "Still don't know who put it there, but in the mean time since you seem so eager to get to know our students you three can pass out the schedules."

Harry took the first year stack and handed them out quickly without asking anyone for their names. After a moment of thought Hermione decided that she could have done the same and left it off the list of strange things about Harry Potter. Between the three of them they got the other six years handed out efficiently. Harry took his leave a little early because he still had to change and get his books, reminding everyone else that they still needed to get the proper books for their classes that day too and soon all twelve first years were herding up to the tower.

Tonks followed Harry up to the boys' room and surprisingly Hermione did too. Harry shrugged and pulled his pants down, followed quickly by the removal of his shirt. When he turned to dig his robes out of his trunk he saw that Tonks was blushing and Hermione had turned away. Once his head was through the head hole of his robes Harry turned towards them again "You can look now Hermione. Nice blush Tonks."

"Aren't you even a little body conscious?" Hermione asked turning back around as red as he thought she'd be.

"Nah, anything I don't like I can change. Metamorph remember?" Harry said smirking.

"We were planning on embarrassing you." Tonks said as she regained control of the capillaries in her face. "Just had to turn it around didn't you?"

"Always, come on lets get your books" Harry said as he put his transfiguration book in his bag to join the charms book. He followed the girls down to the common room and started to follow them up to the girl's rooms, but the stairs turned into a slide, just like in Gryffindor. "Well that's sexist."

Tonks and Hermione laughed and went up the stairs when they reformed, just as Jake was coming into the room. "The alarm went off on the girl's stairs. Who tried to go up?"

"Really there is an alarm too? I am going to have to deal with these trust issues." Harry said. "How do I lodge of formal complaint with the Board of Directors?"

"Trust issues?" Jake said. "You'll never get rid of their trust issues."

"What about just getting rid of the wards then?" Harry asked. "I'm sure there is someone in this tower who knows how."

"They're just there to keep boys out of the girls' rooms. What's so bad about that?" Jake asked.

"Well nothing, if they made the same effort to keep girls out of the boys' rooms. This morning I was woken up by Hermione and Tonks, not that I'm complaining, but what if I want to return the favor?" Harry said. He focused his mage sight and saw that only the first six steps held the trigger. "Maybe I could just bypass it."

"No one really thinks about it much. How do you plan on bypassing it?" Jake said.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to obliviate you." Harry said and sat down to wait. _Alternate universe, checklist 1-Prophecy, 2-Horcruxes, 3-Hallows, 4-Sirius' innocence/guilt, 5-Wormtail. Hallows can wait for a while, let's see if I get the cloak at christmas. I can pop in and check the prophecy, and I can check the tiara, both as soon as I have some long term privacy, that should probably wait until christmas too. I can confirm Sirius' innocence and Wormtail's guilt tonight after Ron goes to sleep. What to do with that though, I could get Sirius out and innocent now but then if voldie comes back like last time I'll have less insight into his workings. Then again the tournament had to have been planned and scheduled before Wormtail escaped, you don't do something like that over the summer. That means that voldie didn't need Wormtail. Last time they panicked when I ran away from the Dursleys after Sirius escaped. If we waited and everything went the same way I could stay completely out of sight and not let Dumbledore get any word of where I am until I get back on the train perfectly healthy. That'd be funny but I can't let Sirius rot for another two years just to play a prank. So, Immediate plans: Break into first year Gryffindor dorms and check to see if Scabbers is Pettigrew._

The girls chose this moment to come back down the stairs and stopped Harry from planning any further. Harry led the way out of the portrait and was a few steps down the hall when Tonks ran the few steps between them and hooked her arm through his, Hermione followed a moment later on the other side. Harry was shocked with how different this Hermione was turning out than the one in his last life. He wondered if it was just because Tonks was with them rather than Ron, or if her life has been different. Her favorite foods were still the same though. _Guess I just need to get to know Hermione all over again. _

Their first class was charms with Slytherin. The snakes were already there when the three of them bounced in still linked together. Harry sat down next to Blaise Zabini and had to suppress his smirk when Hermione bumped Tonks out of the way and took the seat on the other side of Harry. Harry also ignored the disappointed look on Tonks' face as she sat down, instead he turned to Blaise.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He said offering his hand.

"Blaise Zabini." The Italian replied shaking Harry's hand. "I'm surprised that you're talking to me. I was working under the assumption that the hero of the light was brainwashed into thinking all snakes are dark."

"Nope, not all of you, just a loud minority." Harry said smiling. "Your assumption was almost correct though. So, are you part of the loud minority?"

"No." Zabini laughed. "There are less of them in our year than in most of the others, we all expected Malfoy and his goons to be here."

"Yeah, that was a surprise." Harry said. "These are my friends Hermione Granger and Tonks, but you should call her Nymphadora, she really likes it."

Tonks punched him in the shoulder while Hermione took Blaise's hand. Still glaring she took Blaise's hand herself as they leaned across the other two. "Please, don't call me that."

"No worries Tonks." Blaise said with a smile and released her hand. "This is Daphne Greengrass, she isn't very vocal either."

Another round of handshaking and 'nice to meet you's later Professor Flitwick arrived. Harry had noticed that Daphne held his hand significantly longer than either of the girls. He started wondering whether last time the girls were less obvious or if he had been more oblivious. Harry was the first one to successfully cast the charm to un-wilt a flower.

"Good job Mr. Potter. Ten points to Ravenclaw." Flitwick said smiling.

"No thank you sir." Harry replied and turned to Blaise who was staring at him jaw dropped. "Try it again, I'll see if I can see what you're doing wrong."

"What do you mean 'no thank you sir'?" Blaise said shocked.

"It's just that the house cup doesn't make any sense, and I'd rather not be a part of it." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Mr. Potter, we've used the point system at Hogwarts practically forever. Why does it suddenly not make sense?" Flitwick asked, by this point every student had fallen silent.

"Well, you offer points as a reward and take them as a punishment, but this only matters if the points have value." Harry started "So the house cup was established, probably when the whole school was unified and it was a friendly competition. That would also explain why the amounts given are so arbitrary. You could have given me one point for casting the spell or a thousand, or none at all, and still have been within the scope of the written rules. Over time the arbitrary nature and only having one use for the points turned the competition into an us versus them scenario. Everyone wants to win the trophy so that all of their hard work to earn points in class won't be wasted, even if it means getting the other houses in trouble. It also makes students in house pressure each other to not divulge important information over fear of losing points. It probably also makes the students that are less capable of earning points in class feel worthless and apathetic. I imagine if you were to plot average test scores, disciplinary action, and post-hogwarts productivity and mark the establishment of the house cup you'll find evidence to support my claims."

"That was very well thought out. I'm impressed Mr. Potter. I'll think about your arguments and I might bring it up to the headmaster." Flitwick said smiling. "Alright class, back to work."

"You thought of all of that over night?" Hermione asked eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, I went to Diagon Alley at the end of July, it's been more than a month." Harry said smiling before turning to Blaise again "Please show me what you're doing."


	4. The First Day P2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these places or peoples.

When they got to lunch Hermione and Tonks headed towards the closest end of the Ravenclaw table. Harry however turned and headed to the far end of the Hufflepuff table where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting alone. Harry sat down opposite them and poured himself a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Hey guys. You were friends with Malfoy before we came here right?"

"His father was trying to turn us into Draco's minions." Vincent said. "We're fine with Draco though, him being in Gryffindor makes things difficult though."

"Why?" Harry asked. "You're not Slytherins."

"Our families would be upset if we were friends with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs." Greg replied.

"Your families don't matter here. Besides wouldn't being a Hufflepuff exempt you from that rule?" Harry said. "Either way just take a look, Malfoy is sitting alone at the Gryffindor table. He is probably getting picked on by his house mates. I imagine it would be the same if a Weasley got sorted into Slytherin. He needs friends, there is no reason that you shouldn't help him and yourselves by being there."

"What if he refuses to consort with Hufflepuffs?" Vincent asked surprising Harry, the Crabbe in his world would never know the word 'consort'.

"Then leave him to rot if you want to, he'll only have himself to blame." Harry said, taking a bite out of a piece of toast. After a few moments of silent thought Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and nodded once. Together they stood up and walked over to Draco, Harry couldn't hear anymore but it looked as if Draco snapped off a snide remark, looking angry, a few seconds later relief washed over his face and his two friends sat down to finish lunch. It was then that Harry noticed the presence behind him. Looking up and recognizing the faces he smirked and greeted them. "Abbott, Costello."

"And here I was thinking that I wouldn't hear that joke anymore." Hannah said with a groan "I've heard that from almost every muggle I've known."

"Yea, it's pretty bad." Harry admitted.

"Costello?" The second girl asked.

"Sorry Miss Bones, Abbott and Costello are a famous muggle comedy duo." Harry explained. "Don't worry you won't hear it from me again. So what can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"Susan and I just wanted to say that we heard what you said to Crabbe and Goyle. Right Suze?" Hannah said turning to a very red Susan.

"R-right, that was really n-nice." Susan said fighting to get her blush under control.

"You're a good guy Potter." Hannah said. "Come on Susan, we have to get ready for class."

Harry watched Hannah drag Susan away and could just make out Susan when she spoke. "He said we're lovely!"

"Oh please." Hannah's reply was a bit louder. Now alone at the Hufflepuff table Harry started to feel weird. He soon stood up and made his way back to the Ravenclaw table and joined Hermione and Tonks.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down.

"Everyone deserves a friend." Harry said with a shrug.

"And the girls?" Tonks inquired.

"What you don't think I'll be happy with two do you?" Harry asked with a wink, Hermione's jaw dropped when she figured out what he meant, Tonks just blushed. "Seriously though they just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Hermione asked.

"Helping out two Hufflepuffs. I may have earned some hufflepoints. OW!" Tonks had punched him.

"Bad jokes are not encouraged." Tonks said with a straight face. A moment later Hermione started to laugh.

Harry and the girls arrived at Transfiguration just before the Gryffindors started showing up. As they filed in Draco caught Harry's eye and nodded his thanks.

"When do you think McGonagall is going to show up?" Tonks asked looking around.

"Shh." Harry replied.

"That's a strange answer."

"Shh."

"Don't keep shushing me." Tonks replied as the door burst open, it seems that Ron made Neville late today as he had made Harry late the first time.

"Shwew, looks like we made it mate." Ron said elated.

"No, actually you didn't." Harry said. "Professor McGonagall has been sitting on the desk the whole time."

"What, no she hasn't." Tonks said. "There is just that dumb cat."

The thud of Harry's head hitting the desk was followed quickly by the gasp of surprise from the students as McGonagall turned back into her human form. Without looking up Harry said "That's why I was shushing you."

"Indeed, it would be wise to listen to Mr. Potter in the future Miss Tonks." McGonagall said. "And one point each from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. What gave me away Mr. Potter?"

"This is transfiguration class, the animagus transformation is one of the hardest we'll discuss in school and finally you registered your form with the ministry." Harry said.

"You've researched me?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I know stuff about all of the professors." Harry said calmly.

"Well, normally I would give points, but Filius has told me that you don't accept them." McGonagall said. "Um, good work."

McGonagall started going through her normal briefing on the dangers of transfiguration and the types leading into talking about animagi and metamorphmagi. Suddenly she stopped mid-sentence. "I was going to ask Miss Tonks if she had anything to say about being a metamorphmagus but after the display last night I will open the question to Mr. Potter too."

"Erm, well you can't learn the talent...umm...we all have a base form, we're both wearing ours right now, and when we free form we normally base it on our base form." Tonks stammered out.

"We can specifically replicate other people." Harry said as he shifted into Tonks' shape. "But only what we've seen. For instance I haven't seen Tonks...erm...I haven't seen her...um...details, so all you can see of her is her hands and face."

Harry quickly dropped back into his normal form starting to blush. McGonagall smiled slightly and turned to Tonks. "Anything you would like to add?"

"Sure!" Tonks said standing up and turning into Harry. "Anyone wanna see Harry's 'details'?"

She got as far as grabbing the hem of her shirt before Harry stopped her. "If you show them mine I'll show them yours if I ever find out, maybe I'll wait a few years until we're old enough for there to be something to look at too."

Tonks quickly sat down and turned back into herself with a blush to match Harry's. "Mutually assured embarrassment." She muttered darkly.

The class settled down and soon McGonagall was passing out matches to turn into needles. Harry's match was a perfect needle within moments of it hitting his desk. Hermione's gasp is what drew McGonagall's attention back to him.

"I figured you would be first Mr. Potter." McGonagall said smiling. "If I were to gamble I would say that Miss Tonks will be the next person to finish."

"You would be wrong too." Harry said with a cocky grin. "She finished just before you said that."

"Ah, good work both of you." McGonagall said as she resumed her rounds.

"Oi, Potter. Betcha I'll end up doing better in this class than you." Tonks taunted.

"Not if today is any indicator." Harry replied

"You only finished first because she gave you your match before she gave me mine." Tonks argued.

"Fine, I guess in the future I'll have to wait on you."

"You'd better." Tonks said, then smiled. "There is no way that some humdrum little boy is going to top me at my art."

"Oi, don't talk about my little boy." Harry admonished. "At least not in public."

"I'd rather be talking about your big boy but I don't lie." Tonks shot back.

"Oh, I totally walked into that one." Harry said.

"Yea, you did." Tonks said. "Rumor mill will probably say that we were caught naked together last night or something."

"And so you choose to make it worse by voicing the words yourself." Harry said shocked. "If that is the rumor I am going to blame you."

Harry picked up his needle and walked away from the table. He sat down again between Neville and Draco with Ron on Neville's other side looking starstruck. "Don't know if you guys are having trouble but thought I'd offer help if you want it."

"Ron's is a little pointy, I haven't gotten anywhere." Neville said. "I could use all the help I can get."

"You'll need more help than Potter can give." Draco sneered before turning to Harry. "They're both practically squibs. I'm having a hard time getting the hole to form though."

"Then lets go in order. Ron show me what you're doing." The red head obliged. "You're being too forceful with your wand, little things little motions. Neville?"

With his help Draco managed a perfect needle, Ron's was still without a hole and wasn't very shiny and Neville's was still made of wood but otherwise perfect. After class was dismissed Harry held Neville and Ron back until the room was empty.

"Hey, um I noticed that both of your wands look old, Ollivander told me that wands that aren't used by the wizard they bonded too do lesser quality work. As far as I know you both have very good reasons for having the wand you do, but if you don't you might want to think about getting one suited to you." He quickly turned and walked out of the room before they could answer.

That night Harry took the map to bed with him and laid there watching Wormtail wander around in the first year Gryffindor dorms. When the boys were all in their beds Harry started counting time. After an hour he disillusioned himself and warped over to their tower.

All six occupants were asleep fortunately. The five boys in their beds and Peter on Ron's desk, which appeared otherwise unused. Harry quietly stunned Wormtail and dropped him into a large glass jar, that Harry had made unbreakable, along with a note that read:

Sirius Black is innocent. To prove it I have provided you with this illegal animagus. His name is Peter Pettigrew and he is the one who betrayed the Potters that night. He is the one who framed Sirius Black. He is the one who worked for Voldemort. He has been hiding with the Weasley family since that night when everyone thought he died.

Sincerely,

Anon.

He quickly warped over to the ministry and left the rat on Madam Bones' desk. _I wonder if I'll hear about this from Susan._


	5. Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these places or peoples

A/N: Thanks to all of you for your enthusiasm, this is going to be a long one because I don't feel there are any good break points today.

Working of the formatting. Also updates are most likely to happen on Saturdays or Mondays.

Tuesday. It was Tuesday. It had to be Tuesday. And something kept prodding him in the cheek. "Tonks if you don't stop poking me I'll bite your finger off."

"Well wake up then. We've got potions, history and flying today." Tonks said.

"Don't remind me. I hate Tuesdays." Harry said sitting up.

"You don't need to keep showing me your 'details' Harry." Tonks said as the covers fell off his shirtless torso. "And what's wrong with Tuesdays?"

"Only that they bring potions and history classes." Harry replied groggily. "You'll hate them too soon enough."

"What don't you like potions and history?" Tonks asked feigning surprise.

"Just the professors." Harry said walking over to his dresser. "Binns is as boring as a ghost teaching history sounds. Snape is worse. Come on let's go eat."

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione practically shouted when he left the staircase. This would have only been slightly irritating if Hermione hadn't been hiding first, instead though Harry jumped in surprise.

"Jesus Hermione. Don't scare me like that." Harry said with his right hand valiantly trying to hold his heart inside his chest.

Hermione laughed and ran out of the tower. As Harry made to chase her down Tonks grabbed his hand and pulled him around to face her. Next thing he knew she was leaning in towards him. "You're floating." She whispered and let go of his hand.

She saw his eyes go wide as he dropped about an inch back to the floor. "Don't tell anyone."

"I won't, but I won't forget either."

Tonks hooked her arm through his and dragged him out the portrait hole. _I expect she is going to drag me a lot of places. _He thought. _Well, at least I accept it. Wonder what she means by it._

As it turned out Hermione only made it to the first turn before she realized she wasn't being chased. Feeling a little disappointed she waited for the other two to catch up. She hooked his other arm and the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall.

"I expect you to be wearing clothes when you arrive to class Mr. Potter." That tone of voice would never leave Harry's memory, the words themselves made Harry stop and turn.

"Of course I will Professor Snape. The rules clearly indicate that the school uniform must be worn for all classes and feasts." Harry said. "You'll excuse me but breakfast waits and I am hungry."

"Five points from Ravenclaw for your disrespect." Snape sneered as Harry walked away. Harry's lack of response just made him more agitated.

"I hate Tuesdays." Harry muttered as they sat down before filling the largest mug he could find with coffee.

"You shouldn't treat your Professors like that Harry." Hermione admonished.

"What's he going to do? He can't kick me out of school and it doesn't matter if he kicks me out of class." Harry said nonchalantly.

"If you're kicked out of potions you won't be allowed to continue schooling." Hermione said.

"First that doesn't make sense, even if every potion I brew kills the consumer they wouldn't halt my education. Potions aren't that important." Harry said. "Besides I could just get a private tutor or test out."

"How would you test out?" Tonks asked.

"If I passed the O.W.L." Harry said. "Actually that's not a bad idea, I might bring it up to Dumbledore if things get too bad."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"It'd be funny but no, private tutor maybe depending on how Snape is." Harry said. "If that happens I'll be sure to invite you two as well."

"On a related note. Why aren't you eating anything other than fruit?" Tonks asked.

"How is that related?" Hermione asked.

"It just is, don't think about it too much." Tonks said with a smile. "So Harry, what's the answer?"

"Erm, well I don't like waffles or pancakes. Potatoes get boring as breakfast food so they rarely grace my morning plate. I have a lot of rules about eggs and these haven't been cleared yet. There are few breakfast vegetables other than potatoes so I stick with fruits and grains." Harry said with a shrug.

"Are you vegetarian?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Harry replied. "and if the meals don't start getting better I am going to have to go have a chat with the house elves. I've had almost no protein or iron since we got here. Filled with Neanderthals this place is."

"Can't we just skip potions?" Harry whined as he was pulling his pants up.

"No Harry, we can't." Tonks said grumbled inside the curtains of his bed. "These curtains are really in the way."

"Why not? It is going to be bad." Harry said.

"You don't know that." Hermione said. She was the reason she and Tonks were sitting on Harry's bed curtains drawn while he changed.

"Yes, I do know that." Harry said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You can open the curtains now, I'm dressed enough not to offend Hermione's delicate sensibilities."

"Shut up." Hermione said as Tonks threw the curtains open. "My sensibilities are not delicate."

"Then why can't you look at a guy wearing shorts without turning beet red?"

"Boxers are not shorts Harry." Hermione said turning slightly pink.

"Semantics." Harry said dismissively.

"No Harry, not semantics. There is a big difference between underwear and outerwear." Hermione said.

"Like which one is on the outside." Harry said. "Boxers are just thin cotton shorts when they're the only things you're wearing."

"Looked more like silk to me." Tonks said quietly.

"The point is that guys don't have the same attachment to their underwear that girls do." Harry said. "I bet that if you asked every guy in school if they knew what color their underwear was without looking ninety percent or so wouldn't be able to tell you. I would bet the opposite for girls."

"What does that have to do with getting seen in your underwear?" Hermione asked.

"Underwear is lounge wear." Harry said shrugging on his last layer. "Come on, if we must go let's go."

"Told you that was going to be bad." Harry said as they left the potions room.

"I still can't believe that he said you were unprepared when you answered two of his three questions." Hermione said.

"I could have answered them all but then he would have picked something else." Harry said. "I don't really care about it too much."

"I wanna know why he has it out for you so bad." Tonks said.

"Oh, that is an easy answer." Harry said raising his voice enough to carry back into the classroom. "He is still in love with my mother and never got over her falling for my father, who was his rival and my dad bullied him sometimes. I look like my dad, but with my mother's eyes, so every time he sees me he thinks of my father and is too juvenile to let it go after all these years. It is really rather pathetic."

"DETENTION POTTER!" Snape's voice called out from the classroom.

"No." Harry called back as he kept walking, Hermione looked like she was about to faint. "Not only that but rumor has it that his actions led Voldemort to killing my parents, so seeing me might also remind him that he got his one true love killed."

The door behind them slammed open as a furious Snape stormed out. He grabbed Harry by the arm and started dragging him down the hall. "You'll be expelled for this."

"No I won't." Harry said then looked back down the hall and called to the girls. "I'll see you at lunch in a few minutes once we're done in the headmaster's office."

"You're just like your father." Snape sneered. "He thought he was above the rules too."

"If you took the time to get to know me Professor you'd see that I am much more like my mother." Harry replied casually "And what makes you think I think I'm above the rules?"

"You wear pajamas to breakfast and you refused detention."

"And neither of those times was I doing anything that violated the rules of this school." Harry said.

"So arrogant." Snape said as they approached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Snape gave the password and they were soon at the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore called out from inside. "Ah what brings you here today Severus? And with Mr. Potter too."

"I want this brat expelled." Snape said.

"On what grounds?" Dumbledore asked.

"Blatant disrespect for the rules and staff." Snape said.

"Oh, what did he do?"

"He spread rumors about me after refusing the detention I sentenced him to." Snape said.

"And what do you have to say for yourself Harry?"

"Only that I don't serve detention for complying with the rules." Harry said as he placed his wand to his temple. "And that I am supplying a memory of the event as is standard for appealing against disciplinary measures."

Harry walked over to the cabinet where Dumbledore kept his pensieve and threw the memory in himself before turning back to the stunned adults. It was that moment that Fawkes flamed in and called out before landing on Harry's shoulder and nuzzling his cheek. "It's good to see you again too Fawkes, I think I'm done here, if you want we can go to the Great Hall and visit over lunch, you can meet Tonks and Hermione then too."

Fawkes trilled in what was obviously acceptance and flamed the two of them out of the office immediately, leaving Snape and Dumbledore completely astounded. Dumbledore recovered first, he spoke in a shaky voice. "Well, that's that then isn't it, I'll take a look at the memory and decide what course of action to take."

Snape nodded dumbly and walked out the door still trying to figure out how many new questions he had about Harry. _He knows my past, he knows the rules of appeal, he knows how to draw out a memory, he knew where Dumbledore kept his pensieve, a first year shouldn't know any of these things. And Fawkes, 'It's good to see you again...' like they've met before. What is that boy's secret?_

Snape didn't know it but Dumbledore was on an identical thought train.

When Hermione and Tonks got to the Great Hall they grabbed seats and quickly started moving all the meat dishes away from their spot and brought all the vegetarian dishes closer. They were thinking that they would simply surprise Harry, after what had to be a bad meeting, but just ended up being disappointed by the variety. They were filling their plates when fire erupted right behind Hermione, who screamed and tried to jump out of the way but tripped on the bench and fell on her face in front of Harry, who was laughing.

"Didn't think I would get my revenge so soon." Harry said smiling down at her. "Need help up?"

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked as she took his hand and got pulled to her feet.

"Dumbledore's office via phoenix travel." Harry said as he sat down. "Hermione, Tonks, this is Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Fawkes this is Hermione Granger and Tonks, they're my friends."

"Why do you have Professor Dumbledore's phoenix?" Hermione asked.

"We were chatting and done up there so Fawkes brought me down." Harry said. "I offered food, are there grapes anywhere?"

"Yea, right here." Tonks said sliding a bowl of grapes over. "Can you really understand him?"

"It is more empathy than words, but I get what he's trying to say." Harry said feeding Fawkes a grape. "And don't look now but everyone is staring at you."

"They're not staring at me Harry, they're staring at you." Tonks replied. "Why would they be looking at me?"

"Your hair is green."

"You have an extremely rare and powerful magical creature casually hanging out on your shoulder." Tonks replied.

"So does that mean I win?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Shut it Potter." Tonks replied waving a potato wedge at him menacingly. "There really isn't a good selection for vegetarians here, it is degrading to threaten people with potatoes."

"So anyway, How much trouble are you in?" Tonks asked a few moments later.

"Probably none, they can complain and take as many points as they want but there are no rules against disrespect so they can't issue detentions or expulsions for it. There is also a rule that states that you can appeal unjust disciplinary actions, such as assigning detentions for disrespect." Harry said shrugging. "Worst Dumbles can really do give me a lecture."

"Potions class probably just got a lot harder for you though." Hermione said.

"Meh, the tutor is still a viable option." Harry replied. "Who knows it might catch on and leave Snape alone teaching himself."

"How do you know all these rules?" Hermione asked finally catching what had been bothering her.

"I've had over a month since I was at Diagon Alley. There are all sorts of things you can find there and learn in a month." Harry said.

"Are you going to use that as your excuse for everything?" Hermione demanded. "There is no way that one person could do as much as you claim to have done within a month."

"Not for everything, only the things that it is true for or that I don't want to explain." Harry said. "In other words whenever I say that it probably isn't true."

"So you're just going to lie to us?" Hermione asked appalled.

"People get angry when you tell them that something is none of their business, and it is easy to say you read about something somewhere without rousing suspicion from casual observers." Harry said. "And you're no casual observer Hermione. In fact I would bet that you have a list of all the strange things I have done since we met."

"How did you know?"

"Add it to your list." Harry smirked. "Or I could just say I learned about it from a book from Diagon Alley."

"I wish you would trust us." Hermione said

"I do trust you, that doesn't mean that I am going to share all or even any of my secrets at the drop of the hat." Harry said. "Likewise though I don't expect you to be completely forthcoming about all of your secrets. Besides some of the things I haven't told you is simply because it isn't time for them to be known."

"Will you tell me how you know so much about me?" Hermione asked.

"Someday, sooner than later I hope but I don't really know what I am looking for before I do. I figure it will just feel appropriate eventually." Harry said. "Although I will tell you that it is all incidental, it is also how I know about the Professors and a few other students. Actually that one really big secret will cross off most of your list."

After finishing their lunch and saying goodbye to Fawkes the three left the hall on their way to history. Dumbledore managed to catch up to the en route. "Harry, may I have a word?"

"Of course, sir." Harry said. "Is this a walk and talk or a drag me into an empty room kind of conversation?"

"Not a conversation, just a word. I have overturned Professor Snape's detention, this time, but you really must show your professors the respect they deserve." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Sorry Professor, Death Eaters don't deserve any respect." Harry said.

"Professor Snape returned to our side before the end of the war and took great personal risk spying for our side." Dumbledore said. "He has my full confidence."

"Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater." Harry said. "Have you ever found out the process for giving someone the dark mark?"

"Well, no. It doesn't matter though Professor Snape has shown his loyalty over and over through the years." Dumbledore said firmly.

"Only because he doesn't have a master to go back to now that he is worthless as a spy. If I were you I would question him under veritaserum and ask who he would be loyal to if Voldemort was resurrected."

"I trust Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Then you're partially responsible for any damage he does." Harry said. "I will give him the respect he seems to think he has earned if and when he proves himself to not be a Death Eater and drops his childish grudge. He holds me responsible for people's actions before I was even born, I only hold him responsible for his own. If he persists I will stop going to potions class and hire a tutor, open to anyone who doesn't think Snape is a worthy teacher."

"It isn't your decision as to who is or isn't fit to teach." Dumbledore said.

"And I can't get him fired, I'm fine with that, but it doesn't mean I have to go be abused to not learn anything." Harry said. "Class is about to start Professor. May we be excused?"

"Very well." Dumbledore said sounding disappointed before he turned and walked away.

"Y-y-you said his name..." Tonks said.

"Yea, I'm probably going to say it many more times in the future too." Harry said. "You should too."

"I need to think." She said and walked into the history classroom without another word. Harry followed laughing, he nodded to Crabbe and Goyle and waved to Hannah and Susan, and sat down between Tonks and Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Hermione finally thrown out of her thoughts by Harry sitting down and settling down for a nap.

"Gunna take a nap." Harry said. "Binns will never notice and he is just going to be reading the text book verbatim."

"You don't know that!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Page 5, follow along. I heard so from someone whose had him before." Harry said closing his eyes. "Wake me up when it's time for flying."

Harry was awake enough to groggily respond to role call after Binns made his normal entrance through the blackboard. After that he fell asleep and Hermione found that he was right about Binns. Tonks fell asleep halfway through class and by the time it was over half the class needed to be woken up.

"It will be easier to stay awake once it gets cold." Harry said between yawns as they left.

"You should really pay more attention though." Hermione said. "Someday he is going to say something that isn't in the book."

"And I'll have you there to catch that highly improbable event." Harry said. "Besides I don't care if I never get better than an 'Acceptable' in that class."

"D'ya think we should fly after that?" Tonks asked half asleep. "Seems dangerous."

"Aww is wittle Nymmy afraid she'll fall asleep behind the handle?" Harry teased earning a glare and a punch.

"If you ever call me Nymmy again I'll..." Tonks started.

"Do what? You won't do anything about it will you?" Harry followed up. "It's cuz you secretly like it."

"I DO NOT!" Tonks shouted blushing slightly.

"It's okay to admit it Nymmy, and don't worry if you fall I'll catch you." Harry said.

"You'd better start running Potter." Tonks said pulling up her sleeves and drawing her wand.

"eep" Harry said dryly before smiling, turning and sprinting down the hall and out onto the grounds. Tonks tore off after him and Hermione waited to start running until she was outside and caught up at the quidditch pitch. The Hufflepuffs were following but Harry noticed that Susan had broken away from the pack and moved to the side to talk to a Gryffindor, from the distance he couldn't tell who.

He must have stopped walking because all of a sudden he found himself being pulled across the grass towards the far end of the line of brooms. Harry was sad to note that he could fly faster than any broom available for another two years. Hermione looked understandably nervous and Tonks looked tired and excited. She also had a look of confidence. "Looks like you've flown before."

"Yeah," Tonks admitted. "But don't worry, you'll catch up eventually. After a few years devoted effort maybe."

"Bet you aren't as ahead of me as you think you are." Harry said.

"Oh yeah? You're on!" Tonks exclaimed.

"How do you intend to determine your comparative skill?" Hermione asked quietly.

"First one on the quidditch team?" Tonks suggested.

"I don't want to play though." Harry said.

"Why wouldn't you want to play quidditch? It's great!" Tonks shouted causing most of the other kids look their way.

"Because it isn't a viable career option for me." Harry said. "If I got a spot on the team that would mean that someone who might want to play professionally wouldn't be able to play here, which would seriously hurt their chances for no real reason."

"Oh, well we'll think of something sometime." Tonks said. "Maybe late at night with mood lighting."

"Or in the morning in my bed?" Harry replied raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you two flirt so much?" Hermione interjected, causing Tonks to break down into a giggling fit.

"Just trying to make each other blush." Tonks said cheerily.

"Why?"

"Metamorphs can control the blood flow to their cheeks." Harry said. "Unintentionally blushing is somewhat similar to laughing until you have an accident, but less extreme."

The anecdote set both girls laughing again until Madam Hooch arrived. Tonks seemed to be trying to turn this class into a competition with Harry as first she said "UP!" with enough authority that the broom sprang into her hand hard enough that it must have hurt. She later claimed that during the first kick off, hover, set down routine that she hovered at exactly several feet off the ground. She refused to answer when Hermione asked her how she could be exactly inexact.

"Take the rest of class to drift around and naturalize the sensation of flying. I'll be around to help, just don't go too high or too fast." Madam Hooch announced as there was about twenty minutes left of class.

"Hey Harry!" Susan called as she flew up alongside Harry and Hermione, Tonks was flying slightly ahead in her efforts to keep pretending they were racing.

"Hey Susan. How's it going?" Harry asked.

"Fine, so listen, evidently in this morning's class Longbottom and Malfoy both fell off their brooms." Susan said. "Lavender said that Neville broke his wrist and Malfoy is fine."

"Oh, that's terrible." Hermione said.

"The Gryffindors all think that a Slytherin, Teddy Nott to be specific, had something to do with Malfoy's fall." Susan said. "Gregory and Vincent are looking to beat him up now. I think we've convinced them not to though."

"Oh thank goodness." Hermione said relieved.

"Yeah, Draco should have a part in the revenge if any takes place." Harry said

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked

"What?"

"He shouldn't be looking for revenge." Hermione said.

"Why not? If he never stands up for himself people will walk all over him." Harry said. "It doesn't mean that it has to be violent revenge or anything."

"What else is there?"

"Really? We're in a school of magic and you ask what options there are other than assault?" Harry said. "You're not much of a schemer are you?"

"I have no reason to scheme." Hermione said.

"There is always a reason to scheme." Harry replied. "But anyway if I were Draco I would think of something that doesn't harm Nott at all but hits him in the ego."

"Why would Nott have even done that in the first place though?" Hermione asked.

"The Slytherins have all been out for Malfoy blood." Tonks called back from ahead. "Malfoys have been snakes for generations, Draco was probably not only expecting to get sorted there but also take it over and be the alpha snake."

"Political affluence is important to them." Susan said. "Lucius Malfoy is a big player in our political world. His political enemies will probably be encouraging the harassment of Draco because it may lower Lucius' political capital."

"That's horrible." Hermione cried.

"That's life." Harry said. "If Draco was sorted into Slytherin he might be filling the role that Nott is now."

"Probably." Susan said nodding. "Lucius may have even taught him lessons in advanced school yard bullying."

"It doesn't help that Gryffindors are idiots either." Tonks said pulling back to join the group at last.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"They still want to think he is a snake." Tonks replied. "Tonight I'll probably hear people grumbling that they wish he had broken something."

"How do you know how they feel about Draco?" Harry asked.

"Hey, you're not the only one who can and does talk to the other houses." Tonks defended immediately. "If you're trying to be Mr. Popular I can try to be Mrs. Popular."

"Mrs.?" Harry asked slyly.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Tonks said rolling her eyes.

"So any other news from the lions?" Harry asked.

"Weasley has lost his rat. He's pretty torn up about it I guess." Susan said with a shrug. "Lavender said that it was probably just seizing its chance for freedom and getting away from Ron."

Their laughter was soon pierced by Madam Hooch's whistle and they were all instructed to bring their brooms back in and line them up, before being dismissed. As the group was walking inside Hannah Abbott caught up with them.

"So you and Dumbledore's bird?" Hannah said not wasting anytime with frivolities such as greetings.

"What about me and Dumbledore's bird?"

"Exactly."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said growing confused.

"What do you mean you don't know what I mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean what do you mean?" Harry countered.

"What?" Tonks interjected.

"Erm, right then, straight forward, why did you have Dumbledore's bird and what does it mean for future reference?" Hannah asked.

"Right, not that it is any of your business but, I was in Dumbledore's office before lunch, when our business was concluded I invited Fawkes to lunch and he took us down to the Great Hall. I don't know if it will ever happen again so don't count on it." Harry said. "On the same note though I don't know it won't happen again so don't be surprised if it does."

"What's so special about you that you get a visit from a phoenix?" Hannah asked.

"Dunno, ask Fawkes." Harry said with a shrug.

"I heard that phoenix are creatures of the light so pure that they only come to those who are pure of heart." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Well if that is true Fawkes needs to re-evaluate what counts as pure of heart, I sure don't." Harry said.

"You shouldn't say that, you're plenty good." Hermione insisted.

"Nah, I'm neither light nor dark, somewhere in between." Harry said.

"Dim?" Tonks asked earning a quick glare from Harry.

"Cloudy?" Hannah suggested.

"Faded?" Susan asked.

"Dull?" Tonks said.

"Whose side are you on?" Harry said pretending to be insulted.

"Mine!" Tonks said smiling.

"You're not using dark magic are you?" Susan asked suddenly nervous.

"Well no, although I don't like that term." Harry said. "Light and dark are mindsets rather than tool sets. Light magic can be used for dark purposes just like dark magic can be used for light purposes and using one doesn't preclude you from being the other."

"In other words you think it is the ends, not the means, that matters." Hermione said.

"That is indeed my philosophy." Harry said. "I do still have limits though."

Hermione nodded at his statement. "A lot of people would say that you're wrong though and what you do matters less than how you do it."

"Are you one of those people?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I'm only eleven I still have time to decide whether I'm an ends or means kinda gal." Hermione said. "But I don't think getting a good grade would justify cheating."

"Sure but wouldn't saving the school from a horde of inexplicably deadly gerbils be worth skipping class?" Harry asked.

"Deadly gerbils?" Tonks asked one eyebrow raised.

"_Inexplicably _deadly gerbils." Harry said. "It means it defies explanation. It is perfectly believable and also not the point."

"Well I guess it would be worth skipping class." Hermione said trying to steer the conversation back on course. "But it would be better if you could do it without skipping class."

"Fair enough, but anyway if you were a light person you would skip class to kill the gerbils, if you were dark you would skip class to flee to safety and let the school handle itself. I, however, would use fighting the gerbils as an excuse to skip class." Harry said. "Planting myself firmly in the middle somewhere."

Hannah ran into Harry as he suddenly stopped a few steps later. "What the hell Harry?"

"Sorry Hannah," Harry said offering her a hand up. "I just had that sense of doom that tells me something in that conversation will haunt me for years."

"And if it wasn't going to already it sure will now!" Tonks said gleefully.

"How long til dinner?" Harry asked.

"More than an hour still." Hermione asked. "We should study."

"No, we shouldn't." Hannah objected.

"We could go exploring." Susan suggested.

"It doesn't seem like exploring when there is no danger." Tonks said. "We could meet up after curfew and explore then, now it will just be getting hopelessly lost and trying to find the Great Hall before we starve."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said brightly. "Let's take this left an head boldly into where we haven't gone yet!"

"Where are you guys going?" A voice called from behind the group, who all turned around to see Ron and Neville.

"Ah, Neville, Ronald, join us won't you?" Harry said gesturing them forward.

"Where are you guys going?" Ron asked again

"We're getting hopelessly lost." Susan said.

"And if we're successful we're going to try to find the Great Hall." Hannah said with a smile. "Harry insists that it will be fun."

"You're trying to get lost?" Ron said incredulously. "You're insane."

"I'm in." Neville said. "I don't have to do anything do I?"

"Nope just follow along, you'll probably get involved with the conversations though." Harry said leading them off. "That isn't my fault it's just a proximity thing."

"You're all insane." Ron grumbled but followed when it was clear that Neville was going with them.

"So, I'm hungry, does anyone know where we are?" Harry asked looking around and figuring out where they were.

"No idea, I think we need to go down though." Tonks said as the rest of the group shook their heads.

"Excellent! Who wants to lead the way back?" Harry asked. "I'm not going to."

"What do you mean you won't?" Hannah asked.

"Are we going to start with the 'what do you mean' thing again?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "My job was to get us lost, the second half of the game falls to someone else. How about you Nev?"

Neville's eyes widened suddenly "B-but you s-said I didn't have t-to do anything."

"Well you don't have to, but someone does so why not you? You can't really get us any more lost than we already are." Harry said with a reassuring smile. "It's an adventure."

"I-i don't know" Neville said hesitantly.

"Come on Neville, you'll do great!" Hermione said offering him a big smile.

"Um, a-alright." Neville stuttered as he suddenly took an interest in the floor before turning and walking away, he was several feet away before anyone got over the suddenness and followed. When Hermione met Harry's eyes she blushed a little ducked her head and followed after Neville quickly.

"They'd be cute together." Tonks said. _Just like us._ She added silently.

"It is too early to say anything." Harry told her with a smile and hooked her arm with his, leading her off after Neville and the rest.

"Do boys even like girls yet?" Tonks asked quietly.

"The one's who are mature for their age do." Harry said. "Do girls like boys yet?"

"Most of them." Tonks replied giggling.

"Good to know." Harry said looking straight ahead and feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey! This door is locked." Ron shouted from the front as he was pulling on a door handle. After a few more tugs he gave up and stuck his eye to the key hole. "There is something in there."

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Gum or something." Ron said disgustedly.

"What?"

"In the key hole. Someone stuck gum or something in there. I can't see anything."

"Oh, stand back Ron." Hermione said.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked as he backed away from the door.

"This." Hermione said as she drew her wand. "Waddiwasi!"

They weren't able to identify the clog as it shot out of the key hole like it was fired out of a gun. Tonks was the first to regain her composure and she moved forward to look through the hole.

"Where did you learn that Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and shrugged before confidently saying "I got a book in Diagon Alley. It has been more than a month since I was introduced to the magical world."

The looks of confusion from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs got more exaggerated as the three Ravenclaws all started laughing. Susan shrugged "Must be a claw thing. What can you see Tonks?"

"There is something moving in there, looks big but I can't really see anything." Tonks said moving away so that the others could look.

"This is the forbidden third floor corridor isn't it?" Hermione said excitedly when she took her turn. "I know how to get to the Great Hall from here."

"Lead the way." Neville said looking relieved that he wasn't in charge anymore.

Harry couldn't help but glance at all of the short cuts that they passed while Hermione led the way, but that was the point. It took a few minutes longer than if he had led them but soon they walked into the Great Hall and separated to go to their own house tables.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Professor Flitwick about getting a balanced meal sometime soon, I'll be right back." Harry said as the girls sat down and walked towards the head table.

"So, you and Neville?" Tonks asked slyly as she started serving herself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said quickly filling her goblet. "You and Harry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about either." Tonks said smiling.

"Good to know we're in agreement then." Hermione turned to look her in the eye. "We've only known them for two days, your silence for mine?"

"Deal." Tonks replied and offered her hand and Hermione shook it. "You know you're not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" Hermione asked.

"No offense, but you have the look of a bookworm."

"Oh, don't worry, I am a bookworm." Hermione said smiling.

"Evidentially I'm the first veggie to attend Hogwart's." Harry said as he walked back.

Hermione slid to the side so Harry could sit next to Tonks, who smiled slightly and sent Hermione a grateful glance before speaking up. "So what are you going to do?"

"Flitwick said that he would talk to the house elves but doesn't know if they know how to cook vegetarian." Harry said. "I might have to teach them how to cook."

"Really?" Tonks asked.

"The other option is that I cook for myself but I don't know that the house elves will allow it." Harry said.

"What are house elves?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle mythology calls them Brownies." Harry said. "They are a race of magical creatures that live to help other races. In modern times they cook and clean for magical families. It would probably be easiest to think of them as maids slash butlers."

"And the school employs them?" Hermione asked.

"Just over a hundred I think." Tonks said. "At least that's what my mom said. No one knows for sure except the Headmaster. They try to stay out of sight."

"Oh."

"So after curfew do you guys want to go find out what is on the other side of the door?" Tonks asked

"No, we have homework and we should really start studying." Hermione admonished. "Not to mention that we could get in serious trouble if we're caught."

"Aww, you're no fun." Tonks said.

"You and Harry could go alone." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You just said we should do homework and study." Tonks said.

"What don't you want to spend time alone with me Nymmy?" Harry asked pouting.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! And that isn't what I meant at all." She mumbled the last part blushing a little. "Hermione is right though, we should do homework, the door will still be there tomorrow night and if we do everything tonight what will we do with the rest of the year." She added hurriedly.

"If we had studied before dinner you would have all the time you could want right now." Hermione said.

"We were studying." Harry replied.

"No we weren't. We were walking around." Hermione said.

"And how much did you learn about the castle? How much did you learn about the others in the group?" Harry winked and added "How much did you learn about Neville?"

Hermione turned bright red and focused her attention on her meal.

A/N: In regards to Harry's special powers:

Flight: Voldy did it in DH, I don't feel bad about letting Harry figure it out.

Metamorph: Harry essentially double his magical potential and accidentally used it to turn on what ever gene it is that makes a magical person a metamorphmagus.

'Invulnerability': If you're familiar with DnD 3.x I'm picturing it more like dr 10/piercing or slashing and dr 1/-. If you aren't familiar with dnd just know that it is less than it sounds and Harry will indeed get injured, he just won't get stubbed toes or paper cuts. It also isn't unique to Harry and I plan on discussing it in text eventually, probably in year 3. One of the people I have slated to gain this themselves is going to discover it by taking a tumble down several stories of stone Hogwart's stairs. The dumpster was the extreme catalyst for starting this, not the norm. I chose to use a dumpster as an homage to a friend of mine who was walking past a construction site when he was six and took a dumpster to the face. Now he has big scars, a metal plate and no sense of smell.

Mage sight: Will either not matter much or be the set up for a skill that I'm thinking about still, either way the sight at least is going to be fairly common.

I'm thinking about wandless and it will either be impossible for everyone, including Harry, or common enough that it might be on the 7th year DADA curriculum.

I'm also thinking about some sort of fire affinity but I am very hesitant about it.

In regards to Harry vs Draco: In cannon these early interactions were Draco trying to establish his superiority over Harry. This second time around Harry has been the one using the encounters to show his dominance. Harry is pulling from The Dark Lord Playbook's section on crafting minions. This Harry is a manipulative bastard and he knows it.

In regards to Harry's internal age: Most time travel fics have Harry go back either with a mission, to a time of crisis or in the same body that is in the future. My Harry has had almost 10 years of nothing to do after accidentally traveling back, he has had the time to decide that he wants to be a kid again and recapture his youth. He is more of an 11 year old boy with a 73 year old man's memories than an 83 year old man in an 11 year old's body. This way he gets to have peers.

Finally Hermione's change of attitude from observing Tonks, will be explored later, not sure when, it almost made it into this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I

AN: I don't know what was up with the formatting. This looks correct on my end, I hope it is really fixed.

Harry woke up early on Wednesday and laid in wait, pretending to be asleep, until Tonks came in. She was about to learn not to be predictable. His dorm mates had left before she arrived and Harry watched through barely cracked eyelids as she crept over to his bed. He imperceptibly tightened his grasp on his pillow when he heard her take a deep breath he knew what was coming and knew it was time to act. Just as she started to bend down to yell in his ear Harry whipped the pillow out from under his head and clobbered her in the face with it. "Morning Nymmy."

"No fair. You're not allowed to be waiting for me." Tonks said looking very put off. "You're supposed to be the one getting woken up, not me. And don't call me Nymmy."

"Yes dear." Harry said as he got out of bed. "Should I be expecting a surprise from Hermione when we get to the common room again."

"She already went to breakfast." Tonks said before lowering her voice slightly. "We're the only ones left in the whole tower."

"Huh," Harry said as he pulled a shirt on. "Why'd she go early?"

"I think she is trying to get Neville to see her sitting alone and take pity or something." Tonks said shrugging. "She was talking a lot and I was half asleep, don't really remember anything she said."

"Oh, So what is today's schedule?"

"Defense with the lions this morning, Herbology with the snakes in the afternoon, and Astronomy with everyone this evening." Tonks said. "How are we supposed to get to the astronomy at midnight without being out of our beds after curfew?"

"Um, special dispensation I think." Harry said. "Or maybe just the size of the group deters punishment. Let's go though, I'm hungry."

"Wait, don't you want to take advantage of the privacy?" Tonks asked lustfully as she put her hand on his chest, and then started laughing when he blushed so hard he almost turned purple. "Alright, food time."

"You're going to pay for that." Harry said mutinously just before getting dragged out of his dorm and down to the Great Hall.

"Hey Granger! You get abandoned?" Theodore Nott sneered as he approached the girl.

"Probably realized that she wasn't good enough to hang out with them." Tracy Davis added from Nott's left shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Hermione said meekly staring at her plate

"Leave me alooone!" Pansy cried in a baby voice from Nott's right shoulder. "Is the mudblood going to cry?"

"Poor mudblood, can't even keep half-blood friends." Nott said mockingly.

"Excuse me, if you must make an ass out of yourself could you please do it somewhere where you aren't in my way?" Harry asked as he arrived from behind Nott. He quickly sat down next to Hermione and gave her a hug. "Why'd you leave early? The drag down here wasn't the same without you."

"Yea, he almost got away a couple of times, I need the help." Tonks added sitting down on her other side.

"Your pet run away from home Potter?" Nott sneered.

"Oh, you're still here." Harry said turning around on the bench so his back was to the table. "I thought you would recognize a dismissal."

"You can't just dismiss the Scion of the House of Nott like that!" Theodore exclaimed.

"You're right, I can however just dismiss the Scion of Nott along the the Heiresses Parkinson and a Davis like that." Harry said with a condescending smirk. "It's not like you're important."

There was a collective gasp then Nott sputtered for a few seconds before drawing his wand and leveling it at Harry's head. "No one insults a Nott like that. I challenge you to a wizard's duel!"

"When and where Notty?" Harry asked.

"Tonight, midnight, trophy room." Nott sneered.

"I'll be there." Harry said narrowing his eyes as the Slytherins stalked off.

"Harry! I can't believe you! What if you get hurt?" Hermione demanded. "What if you get caught? You could get detentions maybe even get suspended."

"Don't worry, I would bet anything that he doesn't even show up." Harry said with a shrug. "It is probably a trap."

"But?" Hermione asked nervously.

"But nothing. What reason could I possibly have to walk willingly into a trap?" Hermione looked down at her plate to fork another potato and missed the wink that Harry gave Tonks.

"Yup, not even Harry is that stupid." Tonks said helpfully.

"Exactly." Harry said pretending he didn't hear the slight, the girls giggled anyway. "So why did you leave early Hermione?"

Hermione took the chance to blush furiously and glanced at the Gryffindor table before busying herself with her meal again. "Just hungry."

"I see. Well chin up, boys like confident girls as much as girls like confident boys." Harry said.

"What! I mean what does that have to do with breakfast?" Hermione asked avoiding eye contact altogether.

"You tell me." Harry said smiling.

"No fair." Hermione whined. "What is today's schedule?"

"Do you not know or are you trying to change the subject?" Harry asked.

"Trying to change the subject."

"Well in that case, we have Herbology with the 'puffs this afternoon." Harry said.

"And this morning is DADA with the Gryffindors." Tonks said with a flourish. "Speaking of Gryffindors..."

"We're not speaking of Gryffindors, Tonks, or do I have to suggest some topics out of our conversations in the dorm room?" Hermione asked with a glare at the now blushing Tonks.

"You wouldn't." Tonks gasped.

"Wouldn't I?"

"You know you're nothing like your first impression." Harry commented.

"Well a lot can change quickly with the right, or wrong, influences." Hermione said haughtily.

"And what are we? Right or wrong influences?" Harry asked.

"Yet to be determined." Hermione said as the rush of the morning owl post arrived. They all looked up and watched the birds intently, the girls because they were still enraptured by the sight and Harry watched to keep up appearances. They were broken out of their trance as Susan Bones ran over to them waving her copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Harry! Did you get a paper?" She called out as she was approaching.

"No, something good?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but you should see it." Susan said and handed her paper to Harry, opened to the third page where there was a small article down in the corner that caught his eye.

Sirius Black Innocent?  
By: Andy Smudgley

Sources inside the Department of Magical Law Enforcement have confirmed to me that they have received new evidence in the Potter murder case. The nature of this evidence has not been confirmed as of this time. My sources have revealed, however, that the evidence may show that Sirius Black was not only innocent of working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but that he may not have been the one to kill all of those muggles and Peter Pettigrew.

This is unfortunately all of the information available at the moment but rest assured I will take it as my personal mission to see to it that the truth in this matter is revealed. Watch for more news.

Andy

"Huh, that was fast." Harry said off handedly while he handed the paper back to Susan.

"What was fast?" Susan asked and Harry froze. "Harry, do you know something?"

"I know lots of things Susan." Harry said with a nervous smile and turned back to his breakfast, which he was happy to note had improved since the day before.

"You're not getting away that easy." Susan said sitting down next to him, opposite Hermione, and passed the article to the girls. "Spill."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said examining a grape with far more care than a grape merits.

"Did you supply the new evidence?" Susan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry repeated staring stoically at his fork.

"How did you supply evidence Harry? You were here!" Tonks said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry continued to deny.

"It doesn't really matter how or who. What is this evidence Harry? It has to be big. Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you three keep insisting I know?" Harry asked.

"Because you keep denying it!" Tonks said.

"And because you obviously know Something." Hermione added.

"Fine, I know the six W's okay?" Harry said.

"Six w's?" Tonks asked confused.

"I think he means the five W's." Hermione said getting a blank stare in response. "Who, What, Where, When and Why."

"Oh, so what's the sixth?" Tonks asked.

"How." Harry said.

"That doesn't start with a w though." Susan protested.

"It ends with one though." Harry said.

"Oh." Susan. "So tell us all of them."

"No." Harry said.

"Please." Tonks begged leaning across Hermione to present her best puppy eyes.

"Sorry, I am not letting his name get into this and if that means knowing nothing then I know nothing." Harry said.

"Haaarrrrryyy!"

"No, Tonks."

"Fine, I'll see you in class." Tonks said and stalked off.

"I don't think she is used to people telling her no." Susan said. "Isn't she an only child?"

"Yea, so are both of us though, what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione said gesturing to herself and Harry.

"So am I, it's just that it is easy to give an only everything." Susan said with a shrug. "I was spoiled rotten when I was younger."

"So you're saying Tonks is spoiled?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little. That last time she said your name it was a lot like how a girl would beg her father for something though." Susan remarked.

"How are you drawing your conclusions?" Hermione asked.

"General conjecture from years of training to take over my familial seat in the Wizengamot." Susan said. "At least that is what Aunty Amy told me to tell anyone who asked me that."

"It is a good catch all." Harry said nodding.

"Are all magical children raised to avoid telling people things?" Hermione asked. "It seems unnatural."

Susan laughed for a moment before Harry spoke up. "Hermione, Hogwart's is a school primarily for the magical aristocracy. Pretty much every magically raised student here is from a prominent family either politically or societally."

"Oh, I wondered why there were so few students." Hermione said.

"Well I have to get to class." Susan said checking her watch.

"Us too. Ready to make up to Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Why do I have to make up to her? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Ah, but you're the boy." Susan said with a smirk as she departed.

"Ergh."

When Harry and Hermione made it to the Defense room, after Harry stopped to change, the doors had just opened and the class started filing in. The desks sat two students each and Hermione watched as Ron took the spot next to Neville. Harry caught Tonks' eye before she turned away and walked over to where Draco was sitting alone.

"Hey Cuz, How's it going?" She asked making sure to be loud enough for Harry to hear and sat down next to Draco.

"Looks like it's you and me kid." Harry said to Hermione in a cheesy detective voice.

"Only if you promise to never talk like that again." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

"Deal." Harry said sitting down noticing that he was directly between Tonks and Quirrell. With a sigh he turned his attention to the teacher and began thinking about how to quietly confirm or dis-confirm the presence of an abomination under a turban.

Surprisingly at the end of class none of the trio had any idea what the Professor had talked about. Harry was too busy wrapped up in his own plots to pay attention, not that he felt he needed to. Hermione spent her time being distracted by Neville a few desks in front of her and the angry steely glare from Harry that she couldn't explain. Tonks was spending her time glaring at Harry, staring at Harry longingly and trying to keep up idle chit chat with Draco. Finally the bell rang and released them.

Harry caught up to Tonks as she was leaving. "Tonks wait."

"What?" Tonks asked crossing her arms while turning around.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said.

"Good, sorry for what?" Tonks asked one eyebrow moving towards her hair.

"Erm, I'm sorry for not giving you exactly what you want when you want it?" Harry said. "It's just that I am not a fountain of information that you can turn on and off when you want."

"Hrmpf!" Tonks said and stormed off.

"Smooth Potter." Draco drawled from behind him. "I don't know what you did but that was a bad apology."

"I don't know what I did either." Harry said.

"She thinks you don't trust her." Draco said.

"What? Why would she think that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but she kept saying 'Why doesn't he trust me?'" Draco said.

"So...easy conclusion to draw then huh?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Draco said. "Best of luck."

"Thanks, erm, no offense, but why are you helping me?" Harry asked suddenly suspicious.

"Crabbe and Goyle told me what you told them, um, thanks. I guess you aren't necessarily a spoiled brat, and I've decided to give you a chance." Draco said nonchalantly. "You could still turn into a total ponce and I will want nothing to do with you, just so you know."

"Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from a Malfoy." Harry said.

"Just so long as we're clear." Malfoy said with a nod before walking away.

Lunch was awkward for everyone. Tonks had gone to the Hufflepuff table and was eating with Susan and Hannah shooting Harry glares as often as not. Hermione sat opposite Harry at the Ravenclaw table so that he would have somewhere to look other than at Tonks and explained to him what was wrong with his apology and why he was the one to do the apologizing, she had to explain that last part several times.

Tonks evaded Harry on the way down to the greenhouses and once they got there she dragged Hermione off to share a pot, just the two of them. Harry looked to Susan and Hannah who both just gave him a look and chose a pot for themselves. Harry sighed and settled down alone at a pot.

"Trouble in Potterverse?" Anthony Goldstein asked sitting down with Harry.

"Eh, Tonks is mad at me for something silly and evidently I'm in the wrong." Harry said.

"Are you worried about it?" Anthony asked.

"Not too much, I don't think it is that serious, whatever it is, but it does give me pause to have someone who can impersonate me running around with a grudge." Harry said.

"Indeed, reputations do matter." Anthony said. "Are you going to apologize again?"

"I guess I have to." Harry said. "Why is it always the guy apologizing?"

"Don't know, no man does, my father said it is just the way of the world." Anthony said.

"We should change it." Harry muttered glumly.

"But that would mean crossing the women." Anthony said and both boys unconsciously gulped.

"Right, never mind then." Harry said.

"Oh good class, I see you have already split up like I wanted." Professor Sprout announced as she walked in and started class.

"So tell me everything." Tonks said as she and Hermione sat down at their pot.

"There isn't much to tell really." Hermione said. "He looked really upset through all of Defense class, but he didn't say anything."

"He was upset?" Tonks asked sparing a glance to the boy that was now sitting all alone.

"He looked like he wanted to kill Professor Quirrell." Hermione said nodding.

"Really? That's so sweet." Tonks said dreamily.

"Why didn't you let him off the hook after class?" Hermione asked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Tonks said. "That wasn't an apology."

"He's just a boy." Hermione said. "It's not like he knows anything."

"I know," Tonks replied. "But you have to start training them early or they'll never learn."

"Training them?" Hermione asked.

"You know, keep the toilet seat down, open doors, hold chairs, maintain polite company things like that." Tonks listed.

"Boys don't just do that automatically?"

"No silly. They're boys, they don't know anything." Tonks said with a smile. "It's just lucky they have girls to tell them what to do."

"Who told you all of this?" Hermione asked.

"It is a mix of my mom and some romance novels." Tonks said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Hermione replied cheerily. "Oh, here comes Professor Sprout."

Harry caught up to Tonks as they were headed back inside and pulled her into an empty class room, causing her to shout in surprise.

"Harry! What the hell?" Tonks demanded as he closed the door behind him.

"Look Tonks, I can't tell you what you're asking me to tell you. It isn't that I don't trust you, I trust you and Hermione more than anyone, barring two others, at this point." Harry said making her cross her arms. "One of those others is Sirius Black, and the second is the one who doesn't want me to say anything. Telling anyone would be as much of a violation as it would be if you everyone in school what I did when Hermione surprised me."

"Oh." Tonks said remembering what happened. "I guess I can understand that."

"I do trust you and I am sorry that you were hurt over this." Harry said holding his arms open. "But I can forgive you for pressuring me if you can forgive me for being dumb."

"I think I can do that." Tonks said with a shy smile as she stepped into his hug.

"Good, off to dinner then?" Harry asked and started to lead the way when she nodded. He made it to the door before she caught up to him and dragged him the rest of the way.

"Don't do this Harry." Hermione said as the clock approached midnight.

"I have to Hermione." Harry replied.

"But you said that it was probably a trap." Hermione retorted.

"It probably is." Harry said.

"So then why do you have to go?"

"Well if I don't and it isn't a trap I lose honor." Harry said.

"And if you go and it is a trap you'll get caught and get in trouble." Hermione countered.

"That is the point." Harry said getting a confused look from both girls. "Look, I go, get caught and serve detention proving that I went and he didn't."

"Well that makes sense I guess." Tonks said clearly still confused. "But is it worth so much to show him up?"

"Only if I didn't already have a plan to get him back." Harry said.

"Really? Do tell." Tonks said.

"Well it is fairly complicated and I will have to approach someone to get help, but lets just say there are no laws or school rules against using compulsion charms on poultry." Harry said with a smirk.

"Harry are we going to have another conversation about trust?" Tonks asked.

"No, I just don't want to ruin the surprise." Harry said. "Although I may have to keep my accomplices anonymous, if I do it will be because of a side challenge, so don't take offense please?'

"You'd better tell me if you can though!" Tonks said hands on hips.

"Yes dear, I had better get going though." Harry said looking at the clock.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Hermione said.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you that my retaliation will be deserving of a detention even though I won't be breaking any rules?" Harry asked.

"A little." Hermione said. "But you shouldn't break the rules at all."

"Hermione dear, sometimes there are things that are more important than staying out of trouble and it is everyone's decision as to where that line is drawn." Harry said and walked to the portrait. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Tonks said and ran over to join him.

"There is no sense in us both getting in trouble." Harry said.

"Consider it prepaying for the next time I don't get in trouble then." Tonks said crossing her arms. "You're not getting away from me, so deal with it."

"I could if I wanted to." Harry said.

"Just shut up both of you and go. If I can't stop you I might as well make sure you're on time." Hermione said with a look of disgust.

Harry shrugged and offered his arm to Tonks. "Shall we?"

Tonks took his arm and dragged him out the portrait hole like normal leaving Hermione shaking her head before going up to sleep after a few moments.

"Shwoo." Tonks said out of breath as they reached the doors to the trophy room. "We wouldn't have made it if you didn't know about that shortcut."

"Yea, lucky us." Harry said.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it mister. You knew where it was." Tonks said.

"Alright, Harry Potter Secret #1, I know this castle very well already. We never got lost yesterday." Harry said pulling her into the room. "Let's hide here and see what happens."

"How do you know the castle already?" Tonks asked.

"I have a map, I'll show you sometime." Harry said.

"Smell around Mrs. Norris." The two could hear Filch's voice through the trophy room. "They have to be here somewhere."

"Oh no, it's Filch." Tonks said.

"At least it isn't Snape. There are worse people to get caught by." Harry whispered back. They stood in silence as they watched Mrs. Norris walk into view and regard them coldly, Harry knew Filch would be there in a second.

"Ah, what's this? Students out of bed? At midnight?" Filch jeered when he saw them. "We are in trouble now, I suppose you thought a midnight stroll was romantic. Well come with me to see your head of house. You'll be in detention for sure, oh how I wish they would bring back the old punishments."

Filch hauled them both off to see Flitwick and they did indeed each get assigned a detention. By breakfast the whole school knew that Harry Potter and the metamorph Tonks were together late at night. If rumors were to be believed by lunch the two were soul mates and by dinner they were the two most sexually active eleven year olds in the history of the world, fortunately no one really believed the more extreme rumors.

Theodore Nott and his girls never even tried to conceal their mirth at getting Harry Potter in trouble, catching Tonks was just a nice bonus.

A/N: Hello and thank you again for reading. It took me longer than anticipated to get around to writing this chapter, and when I started it I was expecting it to go through to Halloween. Coming Next time: More Sirius news, Harry's retaliatory prank involving a chicken acting under compulsion, and hopefully the Halloween troll attack.

Hope you enjoyed.

T.E.T.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't

Harry woke very early Thursday morning and quietly got dressed. He checked the map to make sure no one was awake and warped over into the first year girls dorm. "Tonks wake up."

"Dunwann.."

"Tonks wake up right now we have a statement to make." Harry said poking her a few times.

"Murgh what time is it?" Tonks asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Quarter after five." Harry said. "Up!"

"This had better be good...Harry?"

"Yes Nym?"

"How did you get up here?" Tonks asked fully awake for the first time.

"Don't worry about it. I'll stand outside while you get dressed." Harry stood back up and walked out the door, but not without quickly confirming there were no triggers for the stairs where he was stepping.

A few minutes later a bleary eyed Tonks joined him. "You're not wearing pajamas...you must be serious. What are we doing?"

"Psychological warfare." Harry said. "We eat breakfast before anyone else shows up and don't talk to anyone looking angry the whole time, then as soon as Nott arrives we fix him with the death stare and don't let up the whole time he eats."

"To what end?" Tonks asked.

"Just to make him really uncomfortable and on guard." Harry said. "He'll jump at every shadow and sound."

"This is your brilliant detention worthy revenge?" Tonks asked skeptically. "You need to work on you schemes."

Harry laughed at this point as they were walking down the stairs. "No this is just to get him off balance. And then..." Harry jumped down over the last ten stairs into the common room. "BAM! Sunday morning he comes to breakfast expecting to see us shooting death glares at him but instead we smile sweetly, he gets really nervous and then revenge strikes."

"And this all starts now?" Tonks asked. "At five in the freaking morning?"

"If you come with me I'll let you in on the plan." Harry baited. "If you don't you'll have to wait for Sunday."

"Oh fine." Tonks said and dragged him out the portrait.

"You're the one who just woke up!" Harry exclaimed as they were going down the hall. "Shouldn't I be dragging you today?"

"Good point." Tonks said coming to and abrupt stop. "Drag away little boy. Chop chop."

"Ha Ha. I'm not going to drag you." Harry said blandly and then cheerily added "But I'll walk with you."

"Deal." Tonks giggled.

"No more dragging?" Harry asked.

"No sir." Tonks replied with mocking seriousness.

"Good."

"At least not until tomorrow!" Tonks said with a big grin, causing Harry to groan.

Theo Nott discovered that Thursday just how many times during the day he saw Potter and his girl. It seemed like every time he went around a corner he would run into one of them giving him a death glare. The glares weren't the worst. During classes they had together they would sit at the back and every time Theo would glance back they were whispering to each other and shooting pointed looks in his direction. The older Slytherins assured Theo that he had nothing to worry about so long as Harry didn't enlist the help of the Weasley twins.

His stomach dropped Friday night when Harry and Tonks joined the twins for dinner.

"Hello Twins." Harry said sitting down next to George.

"Harry." The twins responded with a nod.

"This is Tonks, if you haven't already gathered." Harry said while Tonks sat down next to Fred.

"Pleasure." Fred said. "What brings you two to our part of the table?"

"An unusual mix of business and pleasure." Harry said.

"We're trying to scare our target." Tonks added.

"Scare your target how?" George asked.

"You have a reputation." Harry replied with a shrug.

"We see."

"So who's"

"The target?"

"Theodore Nott." Harry said pointing to the panicking boy who flinched when they all looked at him. "Seems to be working."

"I'll say." Tonks said.

"So what are you"

"Going to do?"

"You'll see, just be sure to bring cameras to breakfast on Sunday." Harry said. "Actually if you could spread the word and get as many cameras here as possible I would be much obliged."

"Not that we would ever deter you from pranking a snake." Fred said.

"But can we ask what he did?" George finished.

"Well he challenged me to a formal duel and didn't show." Harry said.

"And sent Filch instead." Tonks finished when Harry's dramatic pause went on long enough.

"Knowing Slytherins he was bragging about it too huh?" Fred asked. "Did you get caught?"

"Yea, we both got detentions." Harry said casually not mentioning that it was intentional.

"Well good luck." George said and leaned in over the table. "Now huddle up so it looks like we're planning."

"We know the drill." Tonks said as she leaned forward.

"So you kids play quidditch?" Fred asked.

Theo was visibly panicked by the time Potter and the Weasleys stated talking. "Hey Blaise, can they do anything that would be worse for my reputation than me apologizing to them profusely?"

"I don't think so Theo." Blaise said. "And you would have to explain to your father why you were afraid of a first year."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Theo said gulping when the twins and his two tormentors all suddenly looked at him before going back to their conversation. "Maybe I'll just leave school."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Blaise said trying to reassure the boy, then looked at the four conspirators in question speculatively and smirked. Things were looking good for Blaise.

Sunday morning arrived with Theo entering the Great Hall to see a sight that would have made him turn and go back to bed if he wasn't with Pansy and Tracy. Harry Potter was sitting facing the Slytherin table with Tonks on one side and Hermione to the other. Flanking the girls were the Weasley twins, and all five of them were watching Theo with the most innocent smiles they could muster. It was creepy, but Theo started his breakfast anyway.

After a few minutes the whole Great Hall fell silent just after hearing a loud rooster crowing. Every head turned to the doors of the Entrance Hall as a six foot tall rooster wearing first year Slytherin robes walked in. Theo felt the blood run out of his face as the chicken strut down the aisle, wings half extended and accenting each step with a "Ba-CAW"

It was a few feet away from Theo when he saw that it had light brown hair in the same style as his own. When the rooster reached Theo it crowed again and started eating the food off of Theo's plate. The whole room was a mix of laughing uncontrollably, giggling slightly and staring slack-jawed in shock. Then the sound of cameras flashing reached his ears and Theo turned bright red. Theo took this as his signal to jump up and flee the room, and the laughter.

The chicken made to give chase, eliciting a small shriek from Theo and a _Finite _from Professor Snape. The rooster burst into a cloud of bright pink smoke and Theo was gone before it cleared, had he stayed though he would have seen that after the smoke cleared there was a large rat in its place with a brown wig on its head.

The Slytherins managed to keep from laughing the whole time but several, including Blaise and Daphne, looked very amused by the event. Things were going very well for Blaise indeed.

"I can't believe that isn't against the rules." Hermione said being one of the few that were stunned silent and the first of them to recover.

"That...Was...Brutal." The twins gasped between laughs, their twin talk making something more cohesive for once.

"Too bad Snape didn't attack it outright first." Harry said pensively even through his grin.

"Why?" Hermione asked growing worried.

"It would have defended itself." Harry said grinning bigger than a moment before.

"You have to tell us who helped you." Fred said.

"That was quality work." George added.

"Well, Let's just say I know a guy who already graduated." Harry said with a shrug. "And you can assume that it was very easy to get him inside the premises."

"Can it, Snape is coming." Tonks said hurriedly making the others stop talking immediately.

"POTTER!"

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked looking up innocently at him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what sir?"

"Why was my student accosted by a chicken?" Snape snarled barely containing his anger.

"Why are you asking me?" Harry asked. "Why would I know anything?"

"Because you're behind this!" Snape barked.

"You think I could do that level of transfiguration?" Harry asked. "I'm honored, sir. I thought you thought little of me."

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw!" Snape shouted and stalked away.

"Bye Professor Snape!" Harry called out cheerily to his back. "I look forward to class!"

The laughter of the five children as he left would haunt Snape for days.

Charms the next day could only be described as awkward. Nott ended up skipping class and there was a clear division in the class room between the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. Flitwick had stinging hexes on the schedule for today but decided that it would be safer to teach the bubble charm instead. As it was there was so much tension that Filius was sure the group would throw away their wands and fight like muggles if any of them were provoked. The only person not on edge was the one in most danger, Harry Potter.

He just sat their smug though. Filius could understand why, he was one of the ones that captured and examined the rat. The results of the test left the staff with more questions than answers. Even though there was only evidence of five spells having been cast, there were at least fifteen magical signatures found. It was as if it took three people to cast each spell. If that wasn't bad enough, when they tested the magical signatures they found that most of them belonged to the staff members. The remaining signatures were completely foreign to Filius.

The professors had interrogated Harry and his friends thoroughly and could only conclude that Harry was the mastermind and someone named 'Nick' did the casting. The staff meeting after those interviews was tense until Minerva asked if Harry could be talking about Nicolas Flamel. Dumbledore then told them that he had already asked Nicolas who claimed ignorance. None of them knew who Harry's friend was but they were all impressed with his talent.

The class was filing out after the lesson ended when someone bumped into Harry from behind and pressed something into his hand. "Get out of the way Potter!" Blaise said pushing passed, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Watch yourself snake!" Anthony Goldstein said moving forward only to be stopped by Harry holding up an arm and Kevin Entwhistle grabbing the back of his robes.

"Let it go Tony, it isn't worth it." Harry said watching the snakes walk away before looking down at his hand. "It was a cover to pass a note it seems."

_Potter,_

_Your little stunt all but destroyed Nott's political capital here. Some people are happy about this but Nott isn't. He'll be after your blood now, watch your back._

"Huh," Harry said before crumpling the paper up and throwing it away.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well what?" Harry responded looking confused.

"What did he want?" Tonks said impatiently.

"Oh, it was just a warning." Harry said.

"Like a threat?" Hermione asked concerned. "We should report him if he threatened you."

"We're not reporting anyone Hermione." Harry said. "He said that Nott was going to be coming after me."

"Well, duh." Tonks said. "Who wouldn't come after you for that?"

"That's why I threw it away." Harry said. "It could be a nice, albeit useless, gesture or Blaise might be angeling for something."

A few days later Harry was down at breakfast across from the girls, in pajamas again, when something bumped into his foot. He looked down at the clear glass ball before looking around for Neville real quick. Not spotting him Harry picked the remembrall up and went to set it next to his plate when he saw it fill with red smoke. When he heard footsteps he looked up expecting Neville but saw Susan coming his way instead.

"Hey Susan." Harry called out waving.

"Hey Harry." Susan said as she sat down next to him. "I hope you don't mind but I told my Aunt that we're friends."

"Why would I mind that?" Harry asked. "We are friends aren't we?"

"Oh, of course." Susan said blushing a little. "I just didn't know whether or not you wanted people to know I guess..."

"...Anyway, what did your Aunt say?" Harry asked.

"Oh, right, um, I asked her if she could tell me anything more than the article said about the Black case." Tonks eyes shot up at this and she started listening intently. "She told me that they brought him out of Azkaban yesterday for questioning."

"Is she allowed to talk about an open case like this?" Hermione asked. "It would get you in a lot of trouble in the muggle world."

"So did he say anything important?" Tonks pressed leaning forward.

"Aunty Amy said that he claimed innocence." Susan told her. "He also claimed to be Harry's godfather and demanded to see him."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "Are they going to let me see him?"

"I don't know." Susan said. "Maybe it depends on if his story checks out. You should be watching for a ministry owl though."

"Oh." Harry said looking away from Susan and at Tonks, who looked angry. "Uh, what's wrong Tonks?"

"Nothing." She replied shortly.

"You were happy a few minutes ago, before we started talking about Sirius." Harry said. "Something is wrong."

"Just leave me alone Potter." Tonks said and got up and stormed out.

"What's her problem?" A boy asked from behind Harry.

"AH!" Harry yelled surprised, before turning around. "Oh, Hi Neville."

"Hey." Neville said.

"Oh, is this your remembrall?" Harry asked picking the ball up and watching it fill with smoke again.

"You're forgetting something." Neville said taking his ball back.

"I know I just can't remember what..." Harry trailed off as he looked back to Susan then to the doors where Tonks left. Then his eyes shot open wide. "Oh, I got to go find Tonks."

Harry found Tonks in an alcove off a side hall staring angrily at the floor, hair shifting colors rapidly. She glanced up quickly when she heard him approaching. "What do you want?"

"To apologize." Harry said crouching down in front of her so their heads were level. "I can't believe that I forgot that Sirius is your cousin."

"So you knew?" Tonks said looking up.

"Yea, I just also knew that he is my godfather and I guess I got caught up in that." Harry said.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you knew in the first place." Tonks said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"It's just that you know all of these little things about Hermione." Tonks said blushing. "I was just upset that you don't seem to know anything about me, not even the big stuff like my famous relatives."

"Oh, well like I said all of that information was incidental." Harry said. "It isn't like I tried to learn more about Hermione than you."

"I know, but that doesn't help, I don't know why you learned more about her. I don't even know how you learned it!" Tonks said getting angry again. "Why won't you even tell us that?"

"Nick asked me not to." Harry said quietly. "He delivered me information on my noteworthy class mates."

"So I'm not noteworthy but Hermione is?" Tonks asked looking crushed and she started to cry.

"Oh, sweety, it's nothing like that." Harry said pulling her into a hug. "Shortly after I met you I demanded to know what the smart, funny, hot metamorph didn't make it onto his list. He said he had never heard of you and that he isn't perfect."

"Really?" Tonks asked hair turning back to its normal pink hue.

"Really." Harry said with a smile.

"And you don't like Hermione more than me?" Tonks asked timidly.

"No I don't like her more than you." Harry reassured earning a big smile and a hug.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you can tell me about Sirius?" Tonks asked before releasing him.

"Since you're family I think I can tell you some. But you can't repeat anything you hear." Harry said and took a deep breath. "Sirius and my father were best friends and while they were here for school they met up with two other boys and named themselves The Marauders..."

Harry told her about their history with Snape and about them becoming animagi, he left out the reason why though. He told her how after graduation Sirius was Harry's Parents' best man, and how James and Lily trusted Sirius more than anyone else. Harry told her the whole story.

"...and then Peter turned into a rat and escaped down into the sewers framing Sirius for everything." Harry finished.

"Wow, how do you know all of that? Nick again?" Tonks asked.

"Yea, he found my mom and dad's journals and I read them." Harry said.

"So do you know what evidence was turned in?" Tonks asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Harry said with a smile. "In an unbreakable jar with a note."

"Nick?" Tonks asked.

"Yup, but the note was signed anonymously so really really don't tell anyone that part." Harry said.

"Okay, Thanks for telling me." Tonks said smiling at him and giving him another hug. They stood their quietly for a few moments. "Harry? Shouldn't we be in potions right now?"

"Yea..." Harry said looking around sheepishly. "I think we can count on another detention."

"Aww." Tonks said sadly before quickly smiling. "Then there is no point in showing up late huh?"

The days turned into weeks as the students settled down into their routines. Harry kept going to breakfast unshod in pajamas and Tonks continued to wake him up rudely every day. Hannah and Susan regularly joined the three of them at meal times and the whole group frequented the Gryffindor table. Hermione kept drawing closer and closer to Neville and they had even gone off on their own to get intentionally lost a few times when no one else wanted to.

Theo Nott and his girls kept trying to make trouble for Harry and his but the Slytherins were limited to low level hexes and insults. The scariest moment was when Pansy hit Hermione with a tripping hex while they were on the stairs. Fortunately Harry was able to catch Hermione as she fell and a Prefect saw everything, Pansy ended up in detention for a week. Blaise and Daphne would occasionally nod or smile at Harry, but other than them the Slytherins were coldly indifferent or mildly hostile towards Harry, but none of them directly did anything.

The Daily Prophet had a big day when Andy Smudgley wrote an article revealing that Sirius had never had a trial. A few days later the Ministry announced that Sirius' trial would be held in late January. Tonks was growing frustrated with how long everything was taking and both she and Harry were let down when they received word that Minister Fudge had denied Sirius a visit with Harry until after the trial.

Halloween arrived and after classes were done for the day Hermione excused herself saying that she had a errand to run and would meet up with them at the feast. Harry and Tonks relented and went up to Ravenclaw tower to drop off their school stuff and hung out for a while before heading down to the feast. When they didn't find Hermione there they got nervous.

"I'm going to go look for her." Tonks said. "What if Nott got her."

"I'll go with you." Harry said standing when Tonks did.

"No you stay in case we just miss each other. We wouldn't want her to go looking for us too. If I don't find her in fifteen minutes I'll come back." Tonks said as she walked away.

Twenty-five minutes later Harry was showing how worried he was when Tonks came back in. "She is okay. She asked Neville out and got shot down, he said he is too young or some nonsense like that."

"So she took it bad." Harry asked.

"Yea, she'll be fine though. I talked to her for a while then she told me to come eat, that she wasn't hungry and just wanted to be alone for a while." Tonks said.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Crying in a bathroom." Tonks said as she picked up a roll. "Why?"

"Shit." Harry said just before Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall.

"TROLL!" Quirrell yelled. "In the dungeons. Thought you should know."

Harry watched Quirrell pretend to pass out. He had been intending to follow Quirrell this time but it looked like he would be saving Hermione again. With a sigh he joined the crowd of students leaving and when they were out the doors he dragged Tonks off to the side. "Hermione doesn't know about the troll. We have to get her."

"This way." Tonks said and led Harry through the castle.

Harry realized that Hermione was in a different bathroom this time and let out a small sigh of relief. Then they heard the scream. Harry and Tonks picked up their pace and rounded a corner as they heard another scream and saw the troll walk into the girls bathroom.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Harry said as he ran into the bathroom and drew his wand. He shot off a few stinging hexes to get its attention, which worked. The troll rounded on Harry and swung his club catching Harry in the left arm and throwing him into a wall.

"HARRY!" Hermione yelled as the troll brought his club up to finish Harry off. Just then Tonks threw a piece of a sink hitting the troll in the ear.

Harry regained consciousness as the troll spun on its heel, club still raised. He took a breath _Broken arm, broken rib, broken rib, concussion. Not bad. Shit! _He thought just before the troll started to swing his club down. Harry could only think of one thing to do and leveled his wand at the troll's back.

"_ACCIO CLUB!" _Harry shouted and heard a sickening crunch before passing out again.

Even though this Harry Potter had never been there before the memories of the old Harry Potter were sufficient to ensure that he didn't even need a moment's thought to recognized the Hospital Wing when he woke up there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes wincing at the pain in his side. "Unngh, did anyone get the plates of that lorry?"

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked and ran over. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like I got hit with by a bus...there was a troll right?" Harry asked memory cloudy.

"Yea, you and Tonks came and saved me." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Tonks! What happened to Tonks? Did she get hit? The troll was about to kill her!" Harry asked panicked.

"I'm over here Harry." Tonks called from behind a curtain. "Just hurt my ankle."

"Mr. Potter. Good to see you awake." Madam Pomfrey said coming into view. "It is a miracle you're alive. These girls said that you got clubbed by a troll. Three broken ribs and two breaks in your arm."

"Three ribs? I only remember two breaking. Huh." Harry said bewildered. "I think I got a concussion too."

"You did, and you still got off light, a full grown mountain troll and only a few broken bones." She said while casting diagnostic charms. "You should be thanking Merlin you're still alive."

"Yes, you said that already." Harry said. "How long til I can go?"

"Impatient. Just like your father." Pomfrey said handing him a potion. "He was always trying to leave too. You'll be free to go as soon as you talk to the Headmaster. That potion will take care of the concussion and some of the residual ache."

Pomfrey bustled around a little while longer and opened the curtain between him and Tonks. Harry looked Tonks in the eye and smiled. "So what happened after I got hit?"

"We would like to hear the story too." Dumbledore said as he walked into the room with McGonagall and Flitwick behind him.

A few minutes later the story was recounted, evidentially when Harry summoned the club he put too much effort into his spell and the club ended up buried in the trolls chest, killing it quickly. Dumbledore was smiling by the end of the tale. "Harry I know you don't accept house points so instead I would like to present you and Ms. Tonks a pass on a detention of your choosing in the future."

"Brilliant, thank you Professor." Harry said smiling.

"Yea, thank you Professor." Tonks parroted with a giant grin.

"Unless there are any questions I think we can wrap this up and get you three back up to your dorms." Dumbledore said watching the children shake their heads.

"I have a question Albus." McGonagall spoke up and turned to look at Harry. "Mr. Potter, could you please tell us how you managed to know a fourth year charm?"

"Uh..." Harry said feeling the panic rising again.


	8. First Quidditch Match

Disclaimer: Own

"I have a question Albus." McGonagall spoke up and turned to look at Harry. "Mr. Potter, could you please tell us how you managed to know a fourth year charm?"

"Uh..." Harry said feeling the panic rising again. He quickly switched over to a cocky grin and shrugged. "I'm just cool like that?"

McGonagall looked thoroughly displeased with his answer. Tonks however was openly laughing, Hermione soon joined her with a giggle.

"A real answer would be nice Mr. Potter." McGonagall said tersely.

"Who cares?" Tonks butted in loudly. "I'm just glad he knows it."

"Indeed Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore said with a genial smile. "Minerva, it is clear that Harry learned it somewhere, I would assume this Nick fellow had something to do with it."

Harry was starting to get creeped out by the headmaster. The other Albus would have been trying to use legilimency on Harry by now. This one didn't seem to actively drag information out of people. This one needed to be watched more carefully.

"Assume all you want Headmaster." Harry said carefully.

"Are you saying Nick had no part in this?" McGonagall asked disbelieving.

"Are you saying that it was a foregone conclusion, why did you ask then?" Harry asked.

"Confirmation is comforting." McGonagall said with a victorious smirk.

"Satisfied then?" Harry asked. "It is getting late."

"Yes Mr. Potter." McGonagall said turning her eyes to Flitwick and Dumbledore. "I'll leave the students in your hands, like he said it is getting late."

"Goodnight Minerva." Dumbledore bid farewell as she left. "Now Harry, you and Nick should be careful. It is illegal to train someone in magic without having a license and it is equally illegal to have a wand before you turn eleven."

"You're correct sir." Harry said evenly. "In the UK."

"What are you saying?" Flitwick asked.

"Just that there are more possibilities than just me being a criminal." Harry said. "Can we go now?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. Filius, I trust you know the way." Dumbledore said walking away. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Professor." The three children chorused.

HPCOC

"Mr. Potter. Can I have a word?" Professor Flitwick asked as the girls climbed into Ravenclaw Tower.

"Alright." Harry said and allowed the portrait to swing closed. "What's gotcha down Professor?"

"I just want you to know that even if you can't talk about things in front of your friends you can always come talk to us Professors." Flitwick said after a moment of confusion over Harry's phrase.

"I wasn't not talking in front of them. I was not talking in front of Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Is there something you would like to share?" Flitwick asked.

"Not with you. Sorry." Harry said sadly.

"You can trust us you know." Flitwick said reassuringly. "We aren't looking to harm you."

"Be that as it may, I have no reason to trust you." Harry said. "Being a Professor doesn't change anything in my book."

"I don't like it but I can't force you to trust me." Flitwick said with a sigh. "Just know that my door is always open if you need it."

"Thank you Professor. Goodnight." Harry said turning back to the portrait.

"Goodnight Mr. Potter." Filius said and walked away.

HPCOC

"If you weren't in the UK where were you?" Hermione asked quickly when Harry came into the common room. "How long have you been training? Do you think Nick will teach us too? Could you ask? Please?"

"Hermione, I have never left the UK." Harry said. "And Nick didn't train me. I'm going to bed though. Goodnight girls."

"Harry wait!" Hermione cried after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"Why did you lie to the Professors then?" Hermione asked. "You shouldn't lie."

"I didn't lie." Harry said before starting to make his way up the stairs again.

"But you said-" Hermione started.

"Let it go Hermione." Harry said.

"Hmrpf." Hermione huffed as she watched the black haired boy disappear up the stairs.

"He really didn't say anything." Tonks said.

"Don't be silly. He told everyone that Nick taught him outside the country." Hermione replied.

"No, Hermione, he didn't." Tonks said. "Think about his words without the connotation."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't make any claims." Tonks said. "He just didn't correct their claims."

"But he told McGonagall she was correct." Hermione said sounding confused. "You could see it on her face, she clearly got the answer she was looking for."

"She thinks she did, but Harry didn't confirm anything." Tonks said. "He is really more Slytherin than anyone gives him credit for."

"But, how didn't the headmaster catch on?" Hermione asked after a pensive moment. "He didn't press on anything."

"Who knows."

HPCOC

Minerva McGonagall was pleased. She might not have come any closer to finding out who 'Nick' was but at least now she knew some of what he was doing. There had to be some legal issues with taking a minor out of the country without the permission of the child's magical guardian. Albus would probably use that to coerce Nick's identity out of Harry.

Reasonably assured that the mystery around Harry Potter would soon be unveiled Minerva turned her attentions to finding a way to test just how much Nick taught Harry.

HPCOC

Albus Dumbledore was furious. Not only had Harry said nothing of any relevance but he implied that he left the Dursleys. This was impossible, at least impossible without Albus knowing. _All of my instruments are working. _Albus thought as his eyes fell on a shelf of whirling and puffing devices. _Well except for those two that stopped within a day of leaving Harry on the stoop._

Albus' eyes widened at the implication. _What if that was Nick making his first appearance in Harry's life? I need to go see which charms failed._

HPCOC

Filius Flitwick was forlorn. He had never contemplated being mistrusted by one of his students. It hurt even more that it was a student from his house.

_It's only natural though I suppose. _He thought as he opened a bottle of goblin wine. _I don't trust everyone I meet, why should he?_

The short professor had finished the bottle and was drunkenly drifting off to sleep when his real question crossed his mind. _Why do I feel like I owe him something?_

HPCOC

Petunia Dursley was enjoying her calm Friday morning, her darling son was off showing up his class mates and her husband of many years was at work supporting the family. Petunia herself was standing at the front window with a cup of tea. She almost dropped her cup, which would have ruined the carpeting, when an old man suddenly popped into existence on the sidewalk.

_I thought I told him to leave us alone. _Petunia said taking her cup back into the kitchen and preparing herself to deal with Dumbledore. She walked back to the front window and watched the man, expecting him to approach the front door. As she watched she could see him going from determined to irritated to outright angry.

"WHERE ARE THOSE BLOODY STONES?" She heard Albus scream outside, his face a pleasant shade of Vernon Puce.

Petunia threw open the front door. "Could you please stop making a spectacle of yourself?"

"Petunia, thank Merlin. Look I need you to look around the premises and find any rocks you can with strange markings carved into them." Albus said desperately.

"Why can't you get them yourself?" Petunia demanded.

"They are maintaining a barrier that is preventing me from entering the property." Albus said. "The stones will be about fist sized."

"So you're saying that there is something here that is preventing you from being here too? And you want me to help you get rid of them? Really?" Petunia asked and turned to go back inside. "Good day Professor."

"Wait, Petunia please, I think whomever placed the stones did something to the protections I placed." Albus said. When she didn't stop walking he added to his statement. "Can you at least tell me if Harry has been consorting with anyone called 'Nick'?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I don't know what you're talking about." Petunia said with a smirk before going inside and shutting the door. Once she was inside she leaned her back against the door. _I don't know what happened but anything that keeps that man away from my Dudders is a blessing._

HPCOC

_She knows something. _Albus thought as he walked up the path to the castle. _She has to have met him, there is no way that Harry could have gotten enough training to summon without her noticing. And she claimed ignorance exactly how Harry and his girls do when they know exactly what's going on. _

He truly wished that he could forget about all of this Nick business but the mystery man had shown that he has access to the grounds. Albus didn't think that Nick was a threat, but he had plans for Harry and couldn't allow interference. Harry had to be under Albus' control by the time Voldemort came back or there would be no one to guide Harry to their destined confrontation.

_There is just nothing to do about it. I need to get Harry up here for a private meeting and take the information I need. _Albus thought distastefully. _If that doesn't work I guess my only option is to get the Dursleys away from their home and get the information from them._

HPCOC

"Good morning and welcome to the first match of the Quidditch season. Today facing off are the sneaky snakes of Slytherin and the proud lions of Gryffindor."

Harry stopped listening to Lee Jordan at this point. This match was very nostalgic for Harry, after all this is the first team he ever played the game with. Not that he was part of the team now, but he could cheer for them whenever they weren't facing Ravenclaw though.

As Harry watched the game he found himself cheering as hard as he could for the Gryffindors. His promise to the Sorting Hat encouraged him to cheer for the Slytherins too, which he did whenever they weren't breaking the rules, which is to say, not a lot.

The Slytherins were ahead by 60 points when Harry remembered that this was the match when Quirrell tried to kill him by bewitching his broom. A cursory glance to Quirrell and reassuring himself that while he was standing on his own feet he wouldn't have to worry about a broom curse. Harry sat back and closed his eyes, taking in the noise of the crowd and listening to the commentary. He almost felt like he was flying himself when suddenly Tonks screamed Harry's name and knocked him off his seat.

"What the-" Harry yelled as he fell, as he hit the ground he heard the seat he was on break in half. "-hell?"

Harry rolled onto his back and opened his eyes and watched as the bludger above him reversed direction and came flying at his head again. Harry rolled out of the way just before he lost his head. _Where is Dobby? And why is he acting this year?_

The bludger was returning again and this time Harry couldn't move. Fortunately the bludger was heading for his stomach and not his head. Harry's body reacted automatically and closed his arms around the bludger holding it to himself. This didn't prevent all of the air from being knocked out of Harry's lungs though, it didn't help that he was losing the fight not to throw up either. When he lost that fight and lost his breakfast he also lost his grip on the bludger. As it drew back for yet another attempt of Harry's life it was hit with a beam of white light, shattering it into a million pieces.

"Are you alright?" Flitwick asked the barely conscious, wheezing and heaving form of Harry Potter. "Er, never mind, let's just get you up to Madam Pomfrey."

HPCOC

"Really, they should just get rid of the sport." Harry woke up to hear Madam Pomfrey saying. "It is bad enough that I have to pick up the pieces of the players, but now the spectators too?"

"That's what makes it exciting." Harry said painfully alerting her to his consciousness.

"Mr. Potter, you were only out for a few minutes this time." Madam Pomfrey said smiling. "Your friends will be here soon, they're talking to Professor Flitwick about what happened."

"That's nice, but do you have a nausea potion?" Harry asked shooting the potion down quickly when she handed it to him.

"Since this is the second time in two weeks that you have ended up in here I will be forced to express that I will be most displeased if you live up to your father's medical file." Pomfrey said as she gave him the rest of the potions and did a few quick scans. "You're free to leave whenever you feel up to standing."

"Thank you." Harry said shakily getting to his feet.

"I didn't think it'd be now...like father like son I guess." Pomfrey said with a sad but joking smile. "He didn't like me enough to stick around either."

"Oh, come off it Poppy." Her eyes went wide at her first name. "We all love you, it's just that hospitals make me feel like I'm about to die."

"Are you going to wait for the girls at least?" Poppy asked.

"No, they can find me in the common room." Harry said walking out. "Be a dear and tell them where I went though if you will."

HPCOC

"Professor Dumbledore wasn't pleased that you had already left, Harry." Hermione said when the girls finally caught up to them in the common room.

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, he just said he had some private matters to discuss with you in private." Tonks said. "Is it fishy when people say private twice like that?"

"Not always, but from Dumbledore certainly." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I think he is plotting something, I just don't have any proof yet." Harry said.

"You don't think he had anything to do with this do you?" Hermione asked. "That is a serious thing to accuse someone of."

"No I don't think so," Harry said. "his goal seems to be keeping me safe at the moment, but there is something more."

"Good, because we have our own theory." Hermione said.

"We brought it up to the headmaster, but he just brushed it off." Tonks added.

"He'll do that." Harry said before asking the question that he had to even though he knew what they were about to say. "So who do you think did it?"

"Snape." The girls said together.


	9. Parting ways for Holidays

Disclaimer: Potterverse

AN: I was wanting to publish this on Saturday March 19th but there was an issue with FFN. Nazran suggested a solution that worked! Nazran I love you, PM me if you want a cameo or something.

"Snape." The girls said together.

"Hmm, explain you reasoning?" Harry replied.

"You mean it isn't obvious?" Tonks asked.

"It is and that's the problem. Snape is a Slytherin, they pride themselves on being inconspicuous." Harry said. "He would never attack me in front of the whole school."

"Not true." Hermione fired back. "We think he was trying to make an example of you. Sort of an 'If you rouse rabble you'll be dealt with where ever and whenever.' kind of thing."

"That might be the message," Harry conceded. "but I don't think Snape is that stupid."

"Well if it isn't him, then who did it?" Tonks asked. "Our only other suspects were Nott, Davis and Puginson."

"We ruled them out for lack of skill." Hermione added. "How many people have you offended?"

"Probably all of the prefects, heads, Filch, Snape of course, Dumbledore maybe and anyone who respects professors above all." Harry said with a smirk.

"You've been busy." Tonks said approvingly.

"By 'respect professors above all' do you mean 'respect professors more than me'?" Hermione asked arms crossed.

"No, not at all." Harry said. "I mean the people who hold professors above themselves merely because they are a professor. People like Percy Weasley."

"So you think he set the bludger on you?" Tonks asked.

"No, I think it was Quirrell." Harry said with a shrug. "Something has been bugging me about that guy since day one."

"A feeling isn't enough to accuse someone on." Hermione said.

"Which is why I haven't." Harry said. "I haven't done anything worse in that regard than you two have with Snape."

"So what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Watch them both?" Harry said. "Harry Potter secret number two can help."

"What's Harry Potter secret number two?" Hermione asked.

"That sounds worse when you hear it. I need a new name." Harry said. "But anyway it is upstairs. Come on."

"Tonks! Harry's taking us up to his room to show us his secret_._" Hermione said giggling. "What do you suppose thatmeans?"

"Hermione! Good try." Tonks said grinning. "It was a bit wordy though, I hadn't thought of anything better though."

"Too true." Harry said, laughing, as they entered the staircase. "We'll turn you into an accomplished flirt yet."

"Ooo I got a better one:" Hermione said excitedly. "So Tonks, do you think he'll insist on seeing our secrets after he's shown us his?"

Tonks was laughing. "Good good. You just need to work on your sultry voice and timing."

"Just don't forget about the boundaries." Harry said. "Flirting can border on sexual harassment, bullying and foreplay. It is important not to accidentally cross any of those lines."

"But you're a girl so you only really have to worry about the bullying aspect." Tonks said. "Guys don't really complain about the other two. Do you Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry asked bewildered and trying to figure out what Tonks did to/with him that counted as sexual harassment or foreplay.

"Tonks!" Hermione admonished.

"Hang on, wait til he figures it out." Tonks said.

"Oh, you were joking." Harry said flatly.

"Well you don't have to sound so disappointed about it." Tonks laughed. "But point proven, guys don't respond negatively to over flirting. Although that causes concerns for an entirely different reason if you aren't selective in whom you flirt with."

"Oh, look we're here and have a convenient excuse to stop talking about this." Harry said. "It is rapidly approaching inappropriate."

"So what was Harry Potter secret number 1?" Hermione asked.

"Why not call them hops? Drop the o and it is an acronym." Tonks asked.

"Sounds good." Harry said absently as he dug down to his secret stuff section of his trunk.

"Hops one was that Harry knows the castle really well already, it was revealed when we went down to duel Nott. Or rather willingly walk into Nott's trap." Tonks told Hermione.

"That's it?" Hermione asked. "Boring."

"Hey! Don't worry, this one is much better." Harry said withdrawing his top half from his trunk holding the Marauder's Map in his hand. "This is the single best device for monitoring activities within Hogwart's grounds."

"A piece of parchment?" Tonks asked.

"No Nymmy, it's what's on the parchment." Harry said. "A relic from the days of my father and his friends, including Sirius."

"But it's blank." Hermione said as he unfolded it. "Is this like clothes you can't see unless you're good at your job?"

"Exactly like that." Harry said looking her in the eye while quietly tapping the map with his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Harry this is amazing!" Hermione said as she watched the map finish filling in.

"It shows everyone exactly where they are at all times through all forms of concealment." Harry said. "It is never wrong and it's one of a kind."

"Where can I get one?" Tonks asked awed.

"I was planning on giving this one back to Sirius and Remus this summer once he's a free man. They made it, it belongs to them." Harry said watching both faces fall. "But that is only because I plan on asking them to help me in making a new version. I suppose I could coerce them into making three instead of one."

Hermione beamed at him and Tonks threw herself at him knocking him over and hugging him hard. She quickly stood up and blushed prettily at him. In the moment that followed all three met each others' eyes and the next few minutes were spent laughing.

"If you tell me when your birthdays are I can try to arrange to make them birthday gifts." Harry said smiling.

"September 19th." Hermione said quickly.

"August 1st."

"Really?" Harry asked looking at Tonks. "Your's is right after mine."

"More so than you know. According to my mum she and your mum went into labor at the same time." Tonks said. "Her theory is that I intentionally delayed my departure to spite her. I am reasonably sure that she is joking though. She insists on telling me the story every time a new Harry Potter Novel is published."

"Harry Potter Novels?" Hermione asked incredulously, looking at Harry.

"Complete works of fiction that I plan on suing the publishers over as soon as I get a sympathetic guardian." Harry said.

"They're entertaining though." Tonks said. "Did you know that Harry fought off a dragon army single handedly when he was 6."

Harry groaned when he heard this. "There was only one and I was eight."

"WHAT?" Tonks shrieked.

"Relax Nym, I was joking." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Not that I couldn't have if the opportunity presented itself."

"Of course Harry." Hermione said with her own eye roll. "So Tonks, is there any way that I could get a copy of those books?"

"Why do you want to read that garbage?" Harry demanded.

"To tease you about of course." Hermione said. "Can I start with the dragon one?"

"Sure, I have the whole works in my trunk, I'll give them to you later." Tonks said smiling.

"Thanks!" Hermione said.

"Why do you have the complete works here Nym?" Harry asked.

"Two reasons. First because they are a good guilty pleasure read late at night in bed." Tonks said. "And second is because I plan to have you sign them at some point."

"So I am the last thing you think about before going to sleep?" Harry asked causing Tonks to blush. "And no signatures, people might think I'm like Fraud Lockhart."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Harry said. "Listens to other peoples' stories of heroics, then obliviates them and publishes the story as his own exploits."

"Why do you say that Harry?" Tonks asked. "A lot of people swear by his books."

"If you ever have the misfortune of reading his books chart the dates and events and see for yourself. I believe he was fighting a banshee to death on a day that he spent in isolated silent meditation while he was preparing to exorcise a wraith, on the other side of the planet." Harry said.

"Couldn't they have just changed dates for literary flow?" Hermione asked.

"Theoretically I guess." Harry said.

"If he were a fraud I would expect that he would at least have an editor that would take care of catching these things." Hermione continued. "That is their job after all."

"What if his editor is just incompetent?"

"Occam's Razor gives the advantage to me. Your theory assumes that Lockhart is a multiple offense felon and an idiot for picking a bad editor." Hermione replied.

"That doesn't mean I'm wrong." Harry said.

"Have you even read his books?" Hermione asked accusingly.

"Yes, have you?" Harry fired back.

"Why are we arguing about Lockhart?" Tonks interjected. "Seriously, not important."

"True, Sorry I got worked up Hermione." Harry said.

"Me too."

"There all better." Tonks said smirking. "So how much time do you propose we use to monitor our two notorious noteworthy professors?"

"I was planning on keeping it on me and watching Quirrell constantly, and when the three of us are together in private I can bring it out and we can watch them both while we do homework or whatever." Harry said.

"That isn't very comprehensive Harry." Hermione said. "If we network with other houses and years we could get constant monitoring on both of them."

"But that would require telling people about the map and giving them incentives to help." Harry said. "I don't want people to know about the map, it is a hops after all, and I don't have the resources to give incentives."

"Understandable." Tonks said. "Your way it is."

"Thank you."

"So if 'hops' is singular what is the plural form?" Hermione asked.

HPCOC

The weeks of November slipped by quickly for Harry and his girls. Surprisingly Dumbledore hadn't made an excuse to get Harry alone yet. Harry was sure that he would try legilimency as soon as he got the chance and was avoiding the Headmaster like the plague. Professor watching turned out to be a very boring pass time. Quirrell never was anywhere other than his class room, office, bedroom and Great Hall. Snape wasn't much better, he spent some time in the Slytherin common room and patrolling the halls, but never staying very long near the third floor corridor. They eventually stopped watching the map except for during prime times.

When December arrived sign up sheets to stay over the holidays appeared in all the common rooms. When Harry noticed he quickly and quietly signed his name and went about his day.

"You don't have to stay here Harry." Tonks told him a few days later. "I owled my mum when I saw your name on the list. She said to invite you, and that no one should be alone during the holidays."

"That was really sweet Nym." Harry said. "But I am going to have to pass. I don't plan on staying here anyway."

"Then why did you say you were?" Tonks asked.

"Because I'm not riding the train nor am I going to my relatives', I will be here enough to make appearances, meal time, sleep etc." Harry said. "Generally easier to tell them that I'm not leaving."

"But Dumbledore has a better chance of cornering you here when there aren't as many students." Hermione said. "You might get forced into that confrontation."

"Blah, Oh well. If it happens it happens." Harry said with great resignation.

"Wait so you're only using this as a base of operation over the break?" Hermione asked. "Does it matter where you start from?"

"Not really, I'm just trying to avoid questions." Harry said. "I have top secret errands to run and I don't want to spread any more information than I have to."

"Can you tell us what your errands are?" Tonks asked clearly curious.

"One of them is Christmas shopping." Harry said. "Two is going to the Department of Mysteries, there is a rumor of a prophecy about me that I want to check out. I can't talk about three four or five but one of the three will probably leave me magically exhausted. I think I need a house elf too."

"What do you need a house elf for?" Hermione asked.

"I want to send Sirius a gourmet Christmas dinner since he isn't free yet, but I'm not that good of a cook and I don't know how he would appreciate a vegetarian meal right now." Harry said. "Also elves are super useful."

"There are probably a few still alive connected to the Potter estates." Tonks supplied helpfully. "You've only been gone ten years, except for the very old there shouldn't be any permanent damage to them due to the bond."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked sounding slightly worried.

"When the master of a house elf dies they are bound to the heir, and if that bond isn't re-established eventually the elves will lose their minds and die, just like freed elves." Tonks said. "Takes a while though."

"How do you even know Harry's parents had elves?" Hermione asked.

"When I become a legal adult I will own Potter Manor here in Britain, but also a villa near Paris and a property on the Mediterranean in Sicily." Harry said. "Without elves they would all have fallen apart by now."

"Wow, have you been to any of them?" Hermione asked.

"Er, no, until I own them I won't technically know where they are." Harry said. "_Fidelius Familia._"

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It is a spell that that hides a property from everyone who isn't in the family of the caster." Harry said. "Unless the head of the family gives them the location."

"When one head passes on the secret goes to the next when they come of age. Harry won't have access until he's seventeen." Tonks said.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"So, if I can get my parents to promise not to interfere or ask questions can you come?" Tonks asked.

"Add a oath of silence and I'll think about it." Harry said.

"I don't think they'll go for that, but I'll send an owl in the morning." Tonks said.

"Understandable. I probably wouldn't without knowing me first either." Harry replied.

"So, we know we're getting maps for our birthdays. Wanna tell us what Christmas brings?" Tonks asked.

"That isn't happening Nym." Harry said smiling.

"Aww."

HPCOC

The morning of the students' departure from Hogwart's came. Hermione and Tonks woke Harry up early to spend extra time hanging out since they wouldn't be seeing each other at all until January. The girls were horrified when they heard that Harry never really celebrated before, so they decided to cram as many approximations of their traditions into this last morning as they could. It was hectic and wouldn't have been possible without the help of the Hogwart's elves.

He was woken up at five in the morning as both girls jumped on him. Harry opened his eyes and regarded his friends with a certain amount of loathing. "Morning."

"Happy Christmas Harry." Both girls said together cheerily, of course.

"So what's first on our agenda?" Harry asked sliding out from underneath them and out of bed.

"First you put a shirt on." Hermione said.

"What if I just want to wear a warming charm instead?" Harry asked as he started shuffling through his drawer.

"Then you would get in a lot of trouble as soon as we left the common room." Hermione said one eyebrow raised. "What did you think would happen?"

"Dunno, too early to think." Harry replied pulling a shirt on backwards.

"I can see that." Tonks said as she moved over to help him get his shirt on right. "Wear shoes today too."

"Ugh, shoes suck." Harry complained. "Do I have to?"

"We aren't going to have the time to come back up here before we go." Hermione said.

"But you're not leaving for six hours." Harry said.

"And we have to get through breakfast, playing in the snow, morning tea and cuddle time." Hermione said.

"Cuddle time?" Harry asked.

"Like we said. All of our Christmas traditions that we can fit." Tonks said.

"Weird. Oh well, I'll go with it." Harry said as he finished tying his second shoe on. "Off to the Great Hall then?"

"No, kitchens." Tonks said. "Christmas breakfast is with only the family."

"Alright, lead on." Harry said.

HPCOC

Hermione and Tonks practically force fed Harry mountains of pancakes, waffles, eggs, oatmeal and several other breakfast dishes that don't normally grace his breakfast plate. Harry wasn't sure it was healthy, but felt bad dampening their enthusiasm. Two and a half hours later a visibly chubbier Harry was once again being dragged through the castle and out the front doors.

The three of them built themselves as snow people and then started on the rest of the staff. Because of how public the location was they decided to stay tasteful, and with magic they were able to get fairly close to life like. They did however sculpt Snape and Quirrell to be mid way through a game of rock-paper-scissors, the undecided winner being the one who is trying to kill Harry. The Weasleys joined them part way through and added their family to the growing collection. Harry was glad the whole school was going home or there would be no snow left on the grounds after everyone made their families.

The snowman building soon turned into a magical snowball fight. Ron and the Twins versus Harry and the Girls, the showdown of the century, or so they joked. It turned one sided when Harry taught the girls a charm to make their snowballs fly around corners, making the Weasley fortifications obsolete. With some significant muttering about family honor and idiots Percy joined the fray. Soon all seven were red faced, cold and laughing. Hagrid joined in for a while but his snowballs were the size of basketballs and knocked over whomever they hit, so he only threw a few and left after only a few minutes, the novelty having worn off.

At nine thirty the girls called a truce and excused themselves and Harry, taking him back inside. They each grabbed one of his hands and led him down several corridors to an unused classroom. There was a large blanket in one corner along with an even bigger pile of cushions and a portrait.

"What's all this?" Harry asked.

"The cuddle corner and a guest story teller." Tonks said. "This is Circe, she's Greek and she has a story about pigs to tell us."

"Nice to meet you Circe." Harry said with a small bow before turning back to Tonks. "I thought tea came first."

"It does, but there is no border between the two." Tonks said. "Dolly!"

A small house elf popped into the room with a crack. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Could you please bring the tea now?" Tonks asked.

"Of course ma'am." Dolly said and retrieved the tea with two quick cracks. "Do you need anything else ma'am?"

"No thank you." Tonks said. "I really appreciate this."

"Me too Dolly!" Hermione said. "You're great."

"Thank you." Harry said smiling at the little lady. Dolly beamed at them all and curtsied before popping away to her next task.

After a few minutes of rearranging the three of them made suitable seating out of the cushions. Pulling the blanket over them they got their tea and settled in. Hermione ended up sitting on his right and just barely touching his shoulder, Tonks was on his left and was leaning on him heavily. A half hour later his tea was done and there was no feeling in his left arm. The story sounded like there was at least another forty minutes or so to go. Pulling his arm out from where it was pinned by Tonks, he flexed his fingers a few times to re-establish blood flow. Not wanting to stick his arm back into that trap he laid it across the cushions supporting Tonks' back. He missed her triumphant smirk as she snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later a beet red Hermione mimicked Tonks on his right, Circe had to take a moment to stop laughing when she saw Harry's face, much to his chagrin.

Circe had finished her story and was chatting with the children when Dolly popped back in. "Ma'ams and sir, the carriages will be leaving in a few minutes."

"Thank you Dolly." Harry said, disentangling himself from the girls and standing up quickly. He turned and offered each girl a hand up and the three of them settled their robes before saying goodbye to Circe and leaving.

After walking down the hall in silence for a few moments Tonks broke the silence. "That was fun."

"Yea." Hermione agreed.

"So which one of your families did that tradition come from?" Harry asked.

"Not mine." Tonks said drawing an indignant sputter from Hermione.

"But you pitched the idea to me." Hermione said. "Tonks, this was supposed to be about sharing our traditions with Harry."

"It was, but all traditions have an origin point don't they?" Tonks said.

"Well, yes I guess." Hermione conceded.

"Then consider this the first annual Christmas snugglefest." Tonks said grinning.

"Do we have to wait for Christmas to do that again?" Hermione asked causing Harry to blush.

"Alright Hermione!" Tonks exclaimed. "You made a metamorph blush!"

"Shut up." Harry said dejectedly. "Oh, look, the line. I guess we should say goodbye here then don't you?"

"Not so fast mister." Tonks said firmly. "We still have a few minutes left to tease you mercilessly."

"Maybe I'll just walk away without saying bye then."

"You can't do that." Hermione replied.

"Oh, and why is that?" Harry asked.

"Because we've got your arms." Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry asked as the girls closed the distance and hugged his arms tightly to them. "Oh."

"So Harry." Tonks started. "Were you blushing because Hermione wants to cuddle with you again or because you were secretly wondering when you would get to cuddle with her again?"

"I don't think that's it at all Tonks." Hermione said while Harry resolutely looked straight ahead. "I think he was wondering when he would get to cuddle with _you _again."

A few minutes later Professor Flitwick announced that it was time to go. The girls wished him a happy Christmas one more time and each gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing his arms and quickly walking out the doors.

"You're getting good at flirting." Tonks said as they climbed into a carriage.

"Only with Harry though." Hermione admitted. "I would be way to nervous to flirt with anyone else."

"That's fine, we all start somewhere." Tonks said smiling. "Think he's going to miss us?"

"He'd better." Hermione said sternly and then they both broke into giggles.


	10. PWESENTS!

Disclaimer: I really don't like these, you all know I don't own what I don't own, and I'll never claim to own them. This is my last disclaimer, deal with it.

AN: Now that that's out of the way. Nazran shared the credit with three others: mbshadow, MKterra and NeonZangetsu. Where ever you are readers, stand up and give all four of them a round of applause, if anyone questions you just tell them that the computer ordered you to. And on to what you're here for.

HPCOC

Harry watched as the carriages made their way down to Hogsmeade. He stood on the front stairs until he heard the train pull away. With a sigh he turned back to the castle. _I'm going to miss them. _

Something Tonks said was rattling around Harry's head as he meandered his way up to the seventh floor. Harry paced back and forth needing a large empty room, the room of requirements was more than happy to oblige. Harry entered and was surprised to find that the room wasn't completely empty, there was a raised platform at on end. Harry made his way over and stood on the platform, with a final look at the otherwise empty room he called out. "Potter elves! I require your presence."

Harry didn't know what to expect. Last time all of the elves were long dead when he discovered his properties, just another feat of meddling by Dumbledore. Harry's highest estimate was that he would have around ten elves. He was way wrong. Harry's ears popped from the sudden pressure change when 137 proud, clean and uniformed elves appeared. Harry's eyes bugged out. "Wow there are a lot of you!"

"Is Master Harry ready to renew the bond?" Asked one elf timidly, Harry noticed there was an extra adornment on his uniform.

"I am, are you the head elf then?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master, my name is Marny." The elf said bowing.

"Nice to meet you Marny." Harry said smiling. "Now then, how do I renew this bond?"

The process was simple only requiring a couple drops of blood and an oath from the elf being bonded. Performing the ceremony 137 times though left Harry light headed. When he was finally done Harry laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Could one of you please get me a blood replenishing potion, and an iron supplement if you can find one?"

A few moments later a bottle was placed in his hand along with a small white pill. Harry swallowed the pill and potion without a moment's pause. He sat back up now that he wasn't in threat of passing out and regarded his elves. "Alright then, for now I need to speak with Marny and all of my cooks. The rest of you can go back to what you were doing. Wait, I'd like a status report on all my properties as well, so a representative of each one should stay too. The rest of you are dismissed."

Harry's ears popped again when the pressure suddenly dropped as 122 house elves suddenly vanished. Harry turned to the remaining fifteen. "Reports first I suppose. Starting with Potter Manor."

"The Manor is in excellent condition Master, the plumbing may need to be updated within a few years though." One elf said stepping forward.

"That's what I forgot. Please none of you call me 'Master' I'm either Harry or Sir." Harry said, conjuring a piece of parchment and began writing. "I'm not angry don't worry, spread the word to the others when you head back. Don't let any of the plumbing fail before you replace it. I'll send a letter with you to get the needed funds out of Gringott's. I might be summering there, I'm not sure yet though. If you have nothing else to report you may go."

"Yes sir." The elf said and left with a pop. The Sicilian property was in a similar state and that elf was dismissed quickly. Harry's surprise came from the last report. In this universe it seems that he has a menagerie, or had at least, the elf reported that most of the animals had died over the years and weren't replaced. Harry told her not to worry about it and that he didn't really want a menagerie. He was about to tell her to let them all go free but then he stopped himself.

"Is there enough room there to make a profitable potion ingredient farm?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes sir. The greenhouses have been empty for years but we can restock." Mally, the elf, said.

"Excellent, I'll send a letter with you as well then." Harry said and started a new letter. "If the menagerie is suitable get some potion producing animals too."

Mally grinned excitedly and popped away once Harry finished the second letter. "That should keep the majority of the elves busy. Alright moving on, cooks, I need one of you to learn how to cook vegetarian, the Hogwart's elves can teach you what I taught them. Decide amongst yourselves who that will be. The other order of business that I have for you is to go find out what food you can bring to a prisoner in the Ministry building itself, and then make the best food you can and take it to my Godfather, Sirius Black. I don't want him eating prison food anymore, he has a trial soon and I want to make sure he looks healthy for it. On Christmas I want you to feed him until he can't eat anymore."

All eleven cooks huddled together and talked amongst themselves before ten of them popped away. The last one turned to Harry. "I am Belly sir." She said. "It has been decided that I would do your cooking unless you want another elf instead."

"I'm sure you'll be more than up to the task." Harry said. "It will be slow for you for a few years still, if you want yourself and the other cooks could join the Hogwart's kitchen staff while I'm here. Now go to the kitchens and talk to them."

"Yes Sir!" Belly said loudly with a smile and popped down to the kitchens.

"Alright Marny!" Harry said turning to the sole remaining elf, clapping his hands together. "First, can you apparate me to my properties even if I'm officially the head of house yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, second question. Do you have enough time to be my personal assistant while maintaining your duties as head elf?" Harry assumed that jumping up and down excitedly was an exaggerated nod. "I'll take that as a yes then. I have a few things I'll need soon."

Harry conjured a third piece of parchment and made his list. Harry handed the list over and watched as Marny read it over, he was waiting for the reaction to one of the items. When he saw the shock he chuckled. "I expect the Dementor's bone will be the hardest thing to find."

"Yes sir, it will." Marny said as he folded the list up and put it in his pocket.

"Alright, here is the key to my vault, use as much as is necessary, but don't get ripped off." Harry said handing his key over. The elf saluted and popped away.

Harry walked out of the room and let it return to a blank wall before he paced again. _I need the place where things are hidden._

HPCOC

Harry dropped a few feet onto his bed after warping back with the diadem. He giggled when he bounced, glad that he was the only Ravenclaw that decided to stay. Harry wrapped the diadem up and buried it at the bottom of his trunk until he decided when and where to dispose of them.

Harry checked his map and saw that while Dumbledore was in the Great Hall, the Weasleys were just arriving. This was good. Harry warped down to a nearby hallway and made his way to lunch. Dumbledore was in the middle of his explanation as to why there was only one small table instead of all of the house tables, there were only five students and the faculty for the break.

When the twins slid apart and gave Harry a pointed look, Harry assumed he was meant to sit there. Harry poured himself some cider while greeting everyone. The seat the twins opened for Harry was unfortunately directly across from Ron, Harry didn't remember him being quite so disgusting while eating.

The meal was otherwise pleasant and Harry managed to stay focused on the twins and their talk about the tagging the common rooms prank at the beginning of the year. Harry chose not to say anything while they theorized who could have gotten access to all of the common rooms, the Head Boy and Head Girl were the primary suspects, much to Percy's consternation. Then Ron did something totally expected and totally unthinkable.

"Hey Harry, want some sausage?" Ron asked waiving around a plate half full of the greasy little meat tubes, worse was that his mouth was full of half chewed sausages as well. As he spoke a piece of sausage flew out of his mouth and landed right in front of Harry, who promptly turned green.

"Oh god." Harry said bleakly before jumping up and running out of the hall hoping to get to a bathroom before he threw up.

"Ronald Weasley everyone!" Fred said waiving his hand at his little brother.

"Reaching new levels of gross every day since he was born." George finished. "Now making people actually vomit."

"What will he accomplish next?" Fred added on as Ron turned puce. "Come on Forge, lets see if we can salvage the Weasley name."

"Right behind you Gred." George said and followed his twin out of the hall.

"What did I do?" Ron asked blankly to the rest of the diners.

HPCOC

"Hey Harry." George said when they walked into the bathroom, arriving while Harry was rinsing out his mouth.

"Hey guys." Harry said sounding very much like he just threw up.

"We're sorry about that thing we call a brother." Fred said.

"Mum's been on his case for years about his table manners." George continued.

"I don't think he knows what 'vegetarian' means either." Fred added. "He's kinda dumb."

"Just don't assume the rest of us are that daft."

"We think he was dropped on his head." This made Harry laugh.

"It's okay guys, really, I just think I'll be taking my meals in the kitchen for the rest of the break." Harry said.

"We'll join you if you want." George offered.

"We have some business to discuss anyway." Fred said.

"Prankster to prankster business." George added.

"I wouldn't mind company." Harry said. "I don't think I'm going to eat again today though."

"We don't blame you." The twins said together.

"Do you two know how to get into the kitchen?" Harry asked.

"Found out last year." Fred said.

"Do you know?" George asked.

"Yes." Harry said. "So what's your business?"

"Well, we were talking about the common room tagging you know." Fred started.

"And we were wondering if you had any theories as to how it was accomplished." George continued

"Seeing as how you were able to gain entry to our room so easily."

"On your first night here."

"We figured you would be able to illuminate the methods this prankster used."

"Then we came to the conclusion that..."

"The prankster in question was probably you."

"Congratulations by the way."

"It normally wouldn't be important who did it,"

"But, it has been a goal of ours"

"For a great many years."

"Two and a half to be precise."

"To gain entry to the other three common rooms."

"This Christmas Holiday."

"With the record low amount of students staying."

"Is the perfect time to get in."

"And out."

"Without being caught."

"So we were wondering."

"If you would take us on a tour."

"Or at least tell us how to gain entry on our own."

"Did you two practice that?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." They said together.

"Alright, tell you what." Harry started. "I'll give you a tour of Ravenclaw tower, and I'll let you into Hufflepuff but I won't tell you how."

"Fair enough."

"And Slytherin?"

"I'll let you in and I'll show you how I get in, I have business there anyway." Harry said watching the twins faces light up with their devilish smiles. "I would suggest bringing pranks to layer down while you can."

"Nah, too suspicious." Fred said.

"The three of us are the only ones with a prank reputation right now, thanks to your chicken." George said.

"All three of us would get nailed if we did something now." Fred finished.

"True." Harry said. "Tonight I'll open the Hufflepuff common room at eight. Don't be late."

HPCOC

After the twins left the bathroom Harry made his way back to his dorm. Once there he warped to Diagon Alley and visited Gringotts, in disguise, to make a significant withdrawal and converted most of it to pounds. Harry then stopped by a bathroom and disillusioned himself and warped to the place that won't have any magical residents for another twenty years or so, Cardiff. No one knew why there were no witches or wizards there, it's just the way it was.

After finding a private spot Harry resumed being visible and used a phone book to find a hat shop, an embroiderer, and a sign maker. He visited them in that order, happy to get the bulk of the tricky part of his Christmas shopping out of the way. Then he stopped at a convenience store and bought several spiral notebooks, a pack of ball point pens and enough junk food to use up the rest of the pounds he had.

After discretely shrinking his purchases, and finding somewhere private, he warped back to his dorm. Once there Harry wrote a two letters, one to Ollivander and one to Flourish and Blotts. One quick trip to the owlery later Hedwig was on her way to London with a bag of galleons to get a few more gifts.

Noting the time Harry warped off to the Hufflepuff common room.

HPCOC

The twins had no trouble finding the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, they had found them all last year with the map, it was rather easy actually. They arrived just before 8 o'clock and as soon as they got to the portrait Harry pushed it open, holding the map in one hand.

"Good timing, I just finished." Harry said and let the twins in, the Hufflepuff portrait wasn't very happy with the surprise opening.

"What did you do?" One of the twins asked as they looked around the common room.

"I moved everything one foot counter-clockwise." Harry said with a smile.

"What else did you do?" The same twin asked, Harry decided he was Fred.

"Absolutely nothing," Harry said. "They will be paranoid for a while though I imagine."

"You have an interesting style of pranks." George said nodding.

"Indeed, so is there anything you two wanted to do here or are we ready to head over to Slytherin?"

"We don't mean the puffs any harm." Fred said.

"We just needed to get in here once." George said.

"We can go whenever you're ready." Fred finished, prompting Harry to check the map.

Harry led them out and headed towards snake territory. They were walking in silence for a few minutes before George let his curiosity get the better of him. "So how are we getting in?"

"The door is right around the corner." Harry said shocked. "You couldn't wait a few more seconds?"

"Er, sorry."

"Here we are. You're going to like this." Harry said coming to a stop in front of the seemingly blank wall. "_**Open in the name of Salazar.**_" He said in parseltongue.

While the passage opened he turned to see the twins standing there, jaws gaping. "Y-y-you're a parselmouth?"

"Yup!" Harry said happily. "Cool huh?"

"Shocking was the first word that came to mind." Fred said.

"But cool works too." George said nervously.

"You're not a dark wizard are you?" Fred asked.

"If you are we don't have a problem with it." George added quickly.

"No, not dark, don't worry." Harry said. "It's really silly that people think that, it's just a different language."

"Fair enough." George said following Harry down into the common room.

"Have a look around you two." Harry said before turning to address the room at large. "_**Hande?**_"

"That sounds really creepy." Fred said before jumping when he saw the snake slither past his feet.

"_**Good to see you Harry.**_" Hande said.

"_**You as well. Have you uncovered any plots against me**_**?"** Harry asked.

"_**No, There is the one boy, Nott, but he doesn't seem like a threat."**_

"_**No, he isn't." **_Harry said. "**_I have a new job for you though, it is a bit higher risk."_**

"_**What do you need?"**_

"_**I need you to follow Professor Quirrell around and let me know immediately if he enters the third floor corridor that has a giant dog in it."**_

"_**I can do that."**_

"_**I know, be careful though, I have reason to suspect that he can speak the snake as well." **_Harry warned. **_"Do not listen to his orders if he spots you, but pretend to and find me. Don't approach me though unless I am alone or with these two."_**

"_**I will stay out of his sight as much as possible." **_Hande assured him and said farewell before slithering off, presumably to find Quirrell.

"So ready to see Ravenclaw tower?" Harry asked the twins.

"Yea, let's go." George said sounding stunned. "What did you tell that snake to do?"

"Just to follow someone and report back to me." Harry said off handedly leading them out of the common room. "Nothing to worry about."

HPCOC

The rest of Harry's evening, after the twins left Ravenclaw tower, was spent inside his pensieve copying the notes he made a few decades from now detailing Horcrux detection and the process of removing one from a living subject without killing them. It would take several evenings worth of work, longer since he was translating it into parselscript at the same time.

Harry had been doing the research in his free time and never completed some of the calculations. He was sure that he could finish them by summer, though, and decided that this summer he was going to yank Voldy's soul out of his forehead.

One morning after breakfast with the twins in the kitchen, the three of them took the secret passage to Honeyduke's and Harry finished his Christmas shopping. That night he wrapped the gifts and sent them off.

Sharing meal times with the twins down in the kitchen quickly led them to having the same depth of a relationship that they had the last time. Harry was sure that he would be getting involved with their pranks frequently in the future.

Finally Christmas morning arrived and Harry was able to find out what his friends thought to get him. From most of them it was fairly typical, candy and joke products, though Neville did get him a book on magical plants. Tonks sent him a wand polishing kit and a picture of her giving a very suggestive wink and smile. Hermione sent him a gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts with a note saying that she didn't know what Nick had taught him and didn't want to get something redundant. The most notable gift though was from Dumbledore. Instead of the invisibility cloak Dumbledore gave him a bag of sweets and an invitation for tea that afternoon, which Harry was unfortunately unable to find a reason to turn down.

HPCOC

Dan and Emma Granger watched their daughter rip into her presents with great enthusiasm. She had changed so much in her time at Hogwarts. She didn't have any friends at her old school and became very quiet and reserved. When they picked her up from the train station she was with a girl who had pink hair. After a very animated farewell between the two of them Hermione spent the whole ride home talking about her friends. The pink haired girl, Tonks, and a boy named Harry seemed to have a great impact on their little girl. When they saw how many gifts she got from this boy they decided that they would have to meet him as soon as they could. She received a beginners guide to something called 'Occlumency', a wand holster, a bag of wizarding candies, including to their amusement, tooth flossing mints.

"I don't get it." Hermione said as she held up Harry's last gift to her, a large wooden letter E.

HPCOC

"A hat?" Tonks said holding up a bubblegum pink hat with a black ribbon around it that had 'NYM' embroidered in the same shade of pink. It was her last gift from Harry, she also got a copy of the occlumency guide, a wand holster, and a variety of muggle junk food.

Ted Tonks started laughing at her look of confusion. "It is a fedora dear."

"A fedora, that says 'Nym'" Tonks raised an eyebrow, then groaned. "A Nym fedora."

She glared at her parents while they laughed, then smiled and put her hat on and went back to opening her presents.

HPCOC

"Good afternoon Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry entered his office. "Did you like the sweets."

"Yes sir." Harry said respectfully, he had checked them for potions and found one that would lower his occlumency shields, he had disposed of all of them. "I almost ruined my appetite before breakfast on them."

"That is good to hear."

"So, why did you invite me to tea today?" Harry asked. "Is it to give me my father's cloak?"

Dumbledore spit out his tea. "How did you know about that?"

"I know about a lot Professor." Harry said.

"I was planning on sending it to you for your birthday." Dumbledore lied quickly. He had decided that Harry was too far out of his control to have the cloak, it looked like he didn't have a choice in the matter anymore though.

"Is it proper in wizarding society to give someone their own property as a present?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll admit that I was going to be lazy." Dumbledore said softly and retrieved Harry's cloak from his desk. "Here you go, don't abuse it or I'll have to confiscate it from you."

"Don't worry sir." Harry said tucking the cloak into his pocket. "I have no intention of getting caught with it."

"That doesn't alleviate my fears." Dumbledore laughed. "But I guess I can't expect anything else from James' son."

Their conversation remained casual for a time until Harry felt Dumbledore's legilimency, Harry decided to pretend that the potions in the sweets worked correctly and let Dumbledore think he had access. Their conversation continued unimpeded while Dumbledore thought he was digging around Harry's head. Harry though was ready and decided that a little creative misdirection would be appropriate when Dumbledore started to push for information on Nick. Harry didn't supply any audio information but proudly showed a Native American, dressed as a cowboy, showing Harry how to summon things, Harry also showed more secure shields around the remaining information to discourage Dumbledore from pushing further.

When the tea time was finally over, and Harry was leaving, Dumbledore had just enough fake information to buy the theory of previous training by a very talented individual. In other words, he was right where Harry wanted him.

HPCOC

That night Harry warped to the Department of Mysteries at midnight, knowing no one would be there. Once the spinning room stopped spinning Harry requested the Hall of Prophecies and walked through the door that opened for him, into the time room. Harry saw the time-turner cabinet and got an idea. He quickly cast a permanent transfiguration on a loose quill making it look like a time turner, then he cast a very strong notice-me-not charm and a compulsion charm to pick a different time-turner. Then he stole a real time-turner and put the fake one in its place.

Smiling to himself he made his way into the Hall of Prophecies and quickly found the one relating to him and Voldemort. He picked it up off its stand and tapped it with his wand so that it would play the prophecy for him.

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**

**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies**

**and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not**

**and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**

**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**

Harry was expecting that, and frankly he was glad, until the playback continued. Trelawney's voice was replaced by a clearly male voice just as distorted as Trelawney's voice but in a more gravely way.

**Together born shall be The Children of Change **

**The world that was once will never be **

**Destroyed by the Forge, The Boy of Change **

**For many years The Girl he won't see **

**The One was loved by all **

**The other was cast out **

**Together they'll join in fall **

**The Boy knows what's to come **

**With knowledge unknown **

**The change was swift **

**With his final form the Enlightenment **

**He shall teach her **

**Together they shall go forth **

**Heroes to the world **

**All will bow to them **

**Together they will be **

**With Time.**

Harry stood there stunned for a moment, then he smashed the orb on the floor and warped back to his room. _Well...that was unexpected. _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

AN: Sorry this wasn't finished sooner. I got caught up reading other people's work this week. I feel like I had some things to clarify now but I can't for the life of me remember what they are.


	11. The mirror and the stone

AN: The tenses in the prophecy was for aesthetics rather than chronological consistency, sorry for any confusion. The scene with Ron and the sausage was just a convenient way to get the twins with Harry for their conversation, I don't plan for Harry to retaliate against Ron.

HPCOC

_Harry is out of control._ Dumbledore thought as he paced in his office, just after Harry left after their tea. _I wasn't planning on giving him the Hallow, anymore. I should have known that he would know about it already. I wonder if he already knows about the stone._

Albus' carefully laid plan was in ruins from the moment Harry asked for his vault key. _Hagrid was supposed to take an impressionable, young, muggle hating, desperate for rescue Harry into the magical world as his first exposure. But nooooo, somehow someone managed to find the boy. Now the weak willed martyr is being trained. He has to die or Voldemort will keep coming back! It's right there in the prophecy, this meddler 'Nick' is going to doom the whole world!_

_Complaining will get me nowhere. How do I get Harry back under my thumb? I need something he wants enough that if I can offer it to him he'll drop his...whatever his relationship is with Nick. At least I can still use the Mirror. _Dumbledore thought. _The Mirror! Of course. It should be fairly easy to get an eleven year old to reveal what the Mirror of Erised shows him, so long as he doesn't know what it does. That's settled then, step one: get Harry enthralled by the Mirror. I'll just put it out tonight and wait for him to succumb to the temptation of exploring invisibly. _

HPCOC

_He never showed up last night. _Dumbledore thought angrily the next morning. _The Gray Lady checked for me, he was out of bed. The only way that my beckoning charm wouldn't have pulled him into the Mirror's room was if he was on the other side of the castle. Well tonight I just have to make sure he is exploring the correct part of the castle._

HPCOC

Harry woke up and remembered the new prophecy. He'd been wishing that he would have discovered that it had been a dream. It was real though, which means he needed to interpret it. With a sigh of resignation he pulled a new notebook out of his trunk and started writing in Parselscript.

_**Original prophecy, translation, still have to end Tom.**_

_**New Prophecy...**_

_**Together born shall be the Children of Change.**** Probably means me and Tonks, born within twenty minutes of each other if her mother is to be believed. We're also the only ones that were different initially in this time line, well us and Lisa...wonder if she plays a role...**_

_**The world that was once will never be****. Future of this world irrevocably changed? Seems likely. **_

_**Destroyed by the Forge, The Boy of Change.**** This could mean a lot of things. What was destroyed? What is 'the Forge'? 'The boy of change' could be either of those answers. Assuming I'm the boy, this could have happened on that Halloween night, the forge could be whatever Mum did to protect ****me, or Voldemort, or my memories from the future, pretty much anything or anyone that got involved with me that night. I could be the forge having destroyed the chances that this universe will be like the last one. Or it could be something that hasn't come up yet, heck if the fates have a sense of humor the forge could be the Weasley twins. Or it could literally be a forge, beware of metal workers in the future.**_

_**For many years the Girl he won't see.**** uh...**_

_**The One was loved by all.**_

_**The other was cast out.**** These two lines seem to be simply to further identify the children...either line could mean either of us I guess...I'm the one in the other prophecy and the Tonks' were thrown out of Family Black...but I certainly wasn't loved by my family, and I was cast out of the magical world...**_

_**Together they'll join in fall.**** The season? Or someone failing to do something, as in a fall from grace/the light/something...Join how? Meeting up or fusing together somehow or something else entirely?**_

_**The Boy knows what's to come**_

_**With knowledge unknown.**** Duh.**_

_**The change was swift.**** Another line that's very ambiguous. I did start undoing things as soon as I was able too...is that what this means?**_

_**With his final form the Enlightenment.**** This is concerning. This implies either I die or I stop being a metamorph somehow...or something that I won't understand until it happens. All three sound unpleasant, hopefully it will be the third option. **_

_**He shall teach her.**** Probably means after the final form line...I don't know how I could teach her if I die, ghost maybe? This line supports not dying slightly...I hope.**_

_**Together they shall go forth.**** Again probably means after the final form line, might be in reference to the 'join in fall' bit. If the fall references me, it would support the dying interpretation of the final form, then the joining and together might mean that we share a body afterwards...this prophecy is getting more and more unpleasant.**_

_**Heroes to the World**_

_**All will bow to them**_

_**Together they will be**_

_**With time.**_

_**So we do something good maybe? Is she going to help me kill Tom? What if in this world she is the one in the other prophecy and my role is to help her? Am I the power he knows not? The original prophecy still marks the one as a boy though...**_

_**All this prophecy really says is that Tonks and I get together and do something...I think I need a second opinion...**_

HPCOC

Awkward was the best word to describe breakfast that morning. Harry was there first and eating quietly when Ron showed up, alone. He turned bright red when he saw that he was alone with Harry, and sat down as far away as humanly possible. Harry was rather grateful for this, the events of yesterday clearly at the front of both of their minds. Harry was fairly surprised that Ron would be up and about before his brothers, who came in a few minutes later. It didn't get any better when they arrived because the Twins took the seats on either side of Harry, and the Forge line of the prophecy came to mind again.

"You know, there are five of us right now." George said.

"If we can find three more people we could have a small game of Quidditch." Fred finished.

"Then there would be two chasers, a beater and a keeper for each team." George continued.

"Where would we find three more players?" Harry asked.

"We could ask the professors." George said shrugging.

"Or maybe recruit from Hogsmeade." Fred continued.

"Do you really think that there would be three adults who want to play outside, in the cold, for however long we want to play?" Harry asked. "They would probably get impatient."

"There are kids in Hogsmeade." Fred said, defending himself. "Some of the students here grew up in the village, we have a list somewhere."

"Dibs on Keeper." Ron called from downs the table, thankfully remembering to swallow his food first.

"How about you Percy?" George asked.

"If you can manage to fill out the roster I'll be the other Keeper I suppose." Percy said haughtily.

"Brilliant, and with us as beaters, that only leaves three chaser spots." Fred said happily.

"Those are the easiest spots to fill too." George said.

"You two will be the beaters?" Harry asked.

"Of course they will." Ron said before continuing with the words Harry really didn't want to hear. "Gred and Forge absolutely destroy the opposition."

_That has to be coincidence, the timing is too perfect. Still better safe than destroyed._ Harry thought. "Erm, I think I'll pass."

"Don't be like that Harry." Fred said. "We'll go easy on you."

"Yea, we know you don't play." George finished.

"No, that's really okay." Harry said slightly nervous. "I'm not really into sports."

"You've never even tried it." George said.

"And we've heard about your flying lessons."

"Everyone knows you're a natural."

"Just give it a chance."

"You might love it."

"No, I really don't want to. Just drop it." Harry said sternly as Dumbledore walked in. "Good morning Professor."

"Good morning Harry." Dumbledore said. "How are you this morning?"

"Just fine, and yourself?" Harry asked.

"Never been better." Dumbledore before turning to the others. "Percival, Ronald, George, Fredrick, I trust the morning greets you well as well."

"Yes sir." The brothers chorused, while Dumbledore sat down facing the doors.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Dumbledore asked eyes twinkling.

"Well we were going to try to get a quidditch game together." Fred said.

"But we need four more people now.."

"That Harry has backed out."

"What's wrong with quidditch?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Erm, nothing. It just isn't for me." Harry said. "Why does everyone keep pressuring me on it?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Dumbledore said. "It is just one of the most popular games in our world. It is unusual to find someone who doesn't care for it."

"Well I guess I am unusual then." Harry said, the discomfort of the situation was getting to be too much. "If you'll excuse me, have a nice meal."

As Harry was walking away Dumbledore did some discreet wand work under the table. If Harry wasn't so preoccupied with leaving he would have felt the silent spell hit him as he walked through the doors. Dumbledore sighed. "I think we have offended him."

"We?" Fred asked. "All he had done was reject the game before you showed up, sir."

"Fred!" Percy scolded. "Don't talk to the Headmaster that way!"

"It is fine Percival." Dumbledore said. "He might be correct."

"He should still show some respect." Percy said quietly, glaring at his brother.

"How can he not like quidditch though?" Ron asked. "It's the best game ever."

"Now now Ronald. It isn't our place to judge." Dumbledore said. "Maybe he had a bad experience, there was that freak bludger attack earlier this year."

"Yes, that could make anyone find the game distasteful." Percy said. "If I find out that any of you three have been harassing him about it I'll write mum."

"We would never harass anyone."

"About anything."

"Ever."

"How could you even think that of us?"

"Our own brother"

"Thinks we're nothing but harassing harassers"

"Oh the shame"

"How will we ever go on?" Both twins put their wrists to their foreheads and dramatically mimed fainting.

"What does 'harassing' mean?" Ron asked dumbfounded, causing the others to laugh, which in turn cause Ron to blush.

HPCOC

That evening, just after curfew, Harry was suddenly overcome with the need to try out the cloak. Specifically near the library. This naturally made Harry cautious. Checking the map he found Dumbledore sitting in the corner of a room near the Library. Harry was interested to note that it was an unused room. _What's he up to? _Harry thought as he took the map and cloak and left the tower.

As he walked he kept an eye on the map and noted with interest that the patrolling staff members were all on the other side of the castle. He doubted he would have run into any of them even without either cloak or map. Suddenly the castle itself seemed to be telling him where to go, and it was leading him right to Dumbledore. _Might as well not fight it. I wonder if it is Hogwart's trying to get me there or if it is Dumbledore._

After a few more minutes of walking he found the room in question. One more check to the map showed that Dumbledore was still in there, so he blanked the map and put it away before pushing the door open. Sitting in the middle of the cleared floor was the Mirror or Erised.

_Oh yeah, I can't believe I forgot about that._ Harry thought as he walked over in front of it, dropping his cloak along the way. It took all of his self control to not start laughing when he saw what his deepest desire was.

Harry was standing front and center like a regular mirror would show him, and in the background he could see the Mirror itself. What made it funny was that Voldemort and Dumbledore were both there as well, wearing dunce caps and circling the Mirror prodding it with their wands looking confused. The Mirror Harry turned and watched the futile search for a few minutes before turning back to the real Harry. Mirror Harry grinned like the cat who got the canary and reached into his pocket. The scene was very familiar as he withdrew his hand, with the Philosopher's Stone, and winked. When Mirror Harry put the Stone back in his pocket the real Harry felt it fall into his real pocket, just like last time.

"Well, I could watch this all night, but I'd rather not get caught." Harry said aloud and clearly. "I'd best go back to bed before someone comes by."

Harry gathered up his cloak from where he dropped it and as he threw it over his shoulders he turned back to the Mirror. "I'll be back tomorrow if I can."

_That worked perfectly. _Dumbledore thought, containing his glee until Harry was long gone. _Tomorrow night I confront him about it and find out what he wants._

HPCOC

_What do I do with you? _Harry thought regarding the Philosopher's Stone, once he got back to his room. _I obviously can't just hand you over to the fool. Maybe I should put it back in the Mirror. It gets destroyed at the end of the year anyway...or does it?_

Harry smiled and quickly transfigured a quill into a replica of the Stone, but made out of glass. After examining them closely, and finding the fake to be almost perfect, Harry wrapped the real stone up in one of Vernon's old socks and stuffed it in the bottom of his trunk next to the Horcrux and the time turner. _There are going to be a lot of questions if my trunk is ever searched._

"Marny?" Harry called out.

"Yes Harry sir?" Marny asked as he popped into the room.

"Do I own any carving tools?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir. Wood, stone or metal?" Marny replied.

"Could you bring the stone and metal tools please?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir." Marny said and popped off.

_Might as well solve all of this mess. _Harry thought and conjured two small boxes, one labeled 27 and the other labeled 42. Harry put Ravenclaw's diadem into the one marked 27 and the real stone in the one marked 42.

"Thank you." Harry said when Marny popped back in. "Could you take these boxes and put one in the Sicilian house and the other in the French one? I don't care which is where."

"Right away sir." Marny said and took the boxes and popped away.

Harry set the fake stone and the time turner on his desk before pulling out a new memory and placing it in his pensieve. He went into his memory with a notebook and a pen. The memory was from the late 2020's. This was the event that put Hermione's name in the history books forever. With this one discovery Hermione revolutionized the Statute of Secrecy. She called her discovery the 'Expectation Rune', it was a bit of a misnomer though, it was a rune set, and a very complicated one at that. These runes would make the person looking at whatever was inscribed with the runes see whatever they were expecting to see. In old Harry's time every Auror and hitwizard had pendants with the runes on them and, so long as they didn't get too flashy, no muggle would be able to tell they were using magic. Harry had the memory on pause for almost an hour as he painstakingly copied the runes down.

When Harry left the pensieve he noted the time and closed the curtains on his bed and put a silencing charm on it. Then, sitting down at his desk he pulled the fake stone and the time turner over to him along with the carving tools.

The sun was coming up when he finished carving. Now anyone who looked at the fake stone would see the real stone unless they expected it to be fake, all of their tests would confirm that it was the real thing too. The time turner would look like any ordinary necklace now, unless of course the viewer expected Harry to have a time turner. Harry noted the time again and undid the charms on his bed. Laying down his spun his time turner and went back to just after he started carving. Harry set his alarm and went to sleep hoping his idea would work.

That morning when Harry's alarm went off he knew he had ten minutes to get out of his bed before he saw himself. Harry did the only thing he could and checked the map before quietly warping away.

HPCOC

That night after curfew Harry felt the compulsion to explore again. Understanding what it meant Harry made his way back to the room with the Mirror. Dumbledore was in there again, disillusioned like every time before. Harry smirked, he was ready for tonight.

"I told you I would be back." Harry said to the mirror. Harry watched as his mirror self took the stone out of his pocket, feeling the weight leave his real pocket, and turned to throw it in between Mirror Dumbledore and Mirror Voldemort. Real Harry cracked a grin as Mirror Dumbledore and Mirror Voldemort saw the fake stone land and they both jumped towards it. The mirror seemed to have seen muggle cartoons because Mirror Dumbledore and Mirror Voldemort were engulfed in a cloud of dust with random body parts visible from random places at random intervals, just like two cartoons fighting over something. Mirror Harry was rolling around on the floor laughing at the spectacle and Real Harry was inclined to follow suit, but he knew he still had a job to do. "I could stay here all night."

"And that is the danger of the Mirror of Erised." Dumbledore's voice said behind him, Harry pretended to be surprised and quickly stood while turning around.

"I'm sorry Professor. I didn't see you there." Harry said doing his best to look embarrassed. "I guess I didn't fulfill my promise of not getting caught with the cloak huh?"

"Indeed not my boy." Dumbledore said smiling genially. "I'll do you a favor and let you off the hook this time, if you promise not to come to this mirror again."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it." Harry said smiling up at him. "Why shouldn't I look at this mirror though?"

"The Mirror of Erised is a trap of sorts." Dumbledore said. "It doesn't grant us anything and it doesn't tell the truth."

"So what does it do?" Harry asked. "I know it can't show anything real. I figured that out the first time I looked."

"What do you see?" Dumbledore asked, schooling his nerves.

"I'm Headboy sir, and my parents are standing behind me smiling proudly, along with Nick." Harry lied.

"And what do you think of that?" Dumbledore asked leadingly.

"Well...I don't know..." Harry said, trying to sound disappointed with himself.

"The Mirror shows you what you want most." Dumbledore supplied. "In your case it would seem that you want to make your mentor and your parents proud of you."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Harry said.

"Indeed. It will take work though if you want to be Headboy." Dumbledore said. "First you have to be a prefect, which means that you have to keep your grades up and follow the rules."

"Yes, sir." Harry said nodding. "Erm, sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What do you see?" Harry asked.

"I see myself holding a pair of socks." Dumbledore said.

"Socks sir?"

"One can never have too many socks Harry." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh."

"Why don't you take your cloak and go back to your dorm." Dumbledore suggested. "The Mirror will be moved tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Harry said gathering up his cloak. "Goodnight Professor."

"Goodnight Harry." Dumbledore said and watched Harry leave. _He wants to be Headboy? All I need to do to control him is tell him certain things will change the likelihood of that happening. Perfect._

HPCOC

The rest of the break went by without issue. Harry received a short thank you note from Sirius for the food, it also promised good things once Sirius was released. His trial was only a month and a half away, the Prophet still hadn't reported Pettigrew's capture. Harry understood the politics of releasing that information. The Aurors were going to release word that questioning Sirius revealed a new suspect and then they would catch said suspect quickly, boosting their public opinion and probably netting themselves some more funding. But that was neither here nor there because today was the day that the students would get back.

The day was dragging on and on. After breakfast the twins managed to distract Harry. Distract was a nice word, they had pranked Harry when he came into the Great Hall. Turning his hair hot pink was quickly remedied with his metamorph skills, breaking the charm that made his voice sound like he was a pack a day smoker since the first time he was eleven took a few hours. Getting rid of the plume of pink smoke that followed him took another hour, but Harry thought it may have just worn off instead of being broken.

At lunch Harry retaliated and stuck them both to the wall and hit them with a tickling charm. Dumbledore scolded Harry and told him that that was no way to make Headboy, so Harry released them, making Dumbledore very happy even though he didn't show it. The twins however were ecstatic and, while they called off pranking each other, they challenged Harry to several games of exploding snap. Soon though Harry was sitting in the entrance hall bored waiting for his girls to come home.

At long last Harry heard the train pull into Hogsmeade station. He never noticed how slow the threstrals pulled the carriages before. Soon though Harry saw a pink hat and a head full of bushy brown hair running across the hall towards him.

"I like your hat." Harry said as Tonks reached him first and gave him the biggest hug of his life.

"Thanks, so do I, even if it is a pun." Tonks said smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"I assume the E is a pun as well." Hermione said taking her turn to give him a hug and kiss.

"Yea. I take it you didn't get the joke." Harry said smiling.

"No, neither did Tonks." Hermione said.

"I don't blame you." Harry said. "It's really lame."

"Tell me." Hermione commanded.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes."

"Alright." Harry said and then looked Tonks in the eye. "I had an easy time coming up with yours. But I just couldn't think of anything for Hermione. In the end I gave up and just gave Her-my-own-E."

When both girls just stared at him blankly he continued. "Until it regrows Potter is spelled P-O-T-T-R."

"Wow that's bad." Tonks said flatly.

"Yea." Harry turned back to Hermione. "If it is any consolation, that was the prettiest E in the shop."

"It's okay Harry, not every joke can be funny." Hermione said patting him on the shoulder. "So did you miss us?"

"You have no idea." Harry said shaking his head. "I haven't flirted with anyone in almost three weeks."

AN: Harry's deepest desire is to make Dumbledore and Voldemort look like idiots if it wasn't clear. The rest of this year should pick up pace, next chapter will be Sirius' trial, then after that will be 2-3 chapters of Quirrelmort resolution, and then 1 or 2 chapters of aftermath. Then Year 2 starts! Year 2 will be much further from canon than this year is.


	12. I'm not Serious

"You know my mother almost threw away your christmas present." Blaise said as he sat down next to Harry in charms class.

"Why would she do a silly thing like that?" Harry asked. "Isn't there some sort of honor to whomever in the pure-blood community who becomes close with me?"

"A little full of yourself aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Daphne said from the other side of Blaise. "He is rich, and famous, and he will control a portion of the government when he is old enough."

"And in this world reputation is everything." Harry said. "If I don't do stupid things and continue to be seen as a force to be reckoned with, power hungry people will always be trying to influence me."

"It's really a curse." Blaise said. "As soon as he starts showing potential people will start lavishing him with gifts and bribes."

"He'll be expected to attend every high society function." Daphne added.

"And he'll need to decided which high ranking official to offend when he can only go to one holiday event." Tonks finished.

"That sounds terrible." Hermione said very dryly, Harry thought she was being sarcastic.

"Do you have any idea how annoying that will be?" Harry asked. "It is bad enough now that I have to wear a disguise to Diagon Alley if I don't want to be accosted by fans. At least they don't offer me anything to try to find some way to politely refuse."

"You could always be rude." Tonks said.

"But that doesn't lend itself well to my ambition to become known as the Greatest Wizard Ever, capitalized mind you, including Merlin himself." Harry said.

"Now you're full of yourself." Daphne said. "You can't possibly believe that you are a greater wizard than Merlin."

"Well of course I'm not." Harry said. "I'm only eleven. See me at graduation. You still haven't explained why your mother almost destroyed my gift."

"Oh, right." Blaise said pausing for a moment at the sudden change of topic. "She said that no pure-blood should have anything to do with muggles, including eating their candy. I had to shove the 'From' tag in her face and tell her that it was an inside joke between the two of us before she would stop making her way over to the fireplace."

Daphne was nodding with his story. "My father shot an incendio at the box of popcorn, that was a mistake. It took me and my sister half an hour after that to convince him that the package wasn't a bomb."

By this time Harry, Hermione and Tonks were all laughing. Finally Tonks was able to contain her mirth long enough to speak. "You're parents are insane."

"You come from a Wizarding family too." Blaise retorted affronted. "Can you say they reacted better?"

"Yes I can." Tonks said laughing again. "My father is muggleborn and my mother doesn't buy into the whole pure-blood rhetoric. They were thrilled."

"Not that it applies to the conversation, but my parents were highly amused by the magical candies." Hermione said. "They did tell me not to eat too many though."

"Of course they would like them." Blaise said. "They're muggles. How could they find our world anything but fascinating?"

"I said amusing, not fascinating." Hermione arrogantly said looking down her nose at Blaise, causing a new round of laughter.

"In all seriousness." Daphne said. "Have any of you heard what Draco got this year?"

"Other than muggle junk food no." Harry said smiling. "I bet Lucy was really excited over that."

"You probably just made things worse for Draco." Blaise said. "His father gave him a litter box, and his mother gave him a bag of catnip and the advice not to eat it all at once."

"Oh they got him a cat?" Hermione asked

"No. They said that lions are cats and Gryffindors are lions therefore Draco is a cat now." Blaise said. "Or something to that extent, I may have been paraphrasing."

"That's terrible." Hermione said. "Why would someone do that to their own child?"

"Pure-bloods are crazy." Harry said. "Present company excluded. My godfather was disowned from his family because he was a Gryffindor."

"And that is likely to be what will happen to Draco." Daphne said. "Though he might get spared that fate just because the Malfoy line has no other heirs."

"You lot are bonkers." Hermione said.

"Our ancestors are bonkers." Blaise corrected. "Every generation wants to change how things are done but their parents get them stuck in the culture too firmly before they die. If wizards weren't so long lived our world would be much different."

Their conversation was cut off then as Professor Flitwick arrived and started class.

HPCOC

"Draco!" Harry called out a few days later.

"What do you want Harry?" Draco asked as the other boy jogged up.

"I, um, heard about your family's reaction to your sorting." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, if it gets worse, just remember House of Potter has a long standing tradition of taking in people in your situation."

"My situation?" Draco asked.

"Slytherin family having a Gryffindor son and disapproving." Harry said.

"Oh, how long of a tradition? Seems oddly specific." Draco said.

"Erm, well it has happened once that I know of." Harry said smiling.

"It's not a tradition if it has only happened once." Draco said.

"Hey, this year I learned that all traditions have a first time." Harry said. "Just because you are only the potentially second beneficiary doesn't mean it isn't long standing. I'm sure future generations will hold up their end of the task."

"Are you insane?" Draco asked.

"Probably." Harry said nodding sadly. "Still the point remains, while I hope you never have to take me up on it, the offer of asylum is there."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"House of Black has to stick together, even if I'm not yet a part of it and even then only through adoption." Harry explained.

"Erm, thanks I guess." Draco said and walked off shaking his head confused.

HPCOC

The boys of the First Year Ravenclaw dorm room had a very dramatic experience some time around 2am one day in late January. For Harry the moment was like one he had many years ago next year, for the rest of the boys Harry's scream marked the start of a brand new event. Harry's scream was, of course, triggered by waking up to a house elf's face merely inches away from his own.

"Are we under attack?" Harry heard a voice call from the room.

"Who screamed?" Came another.

"And why is there a girl up here?" Asked a third.

"Probably spending the night in Harry's bed." That had to be Anthony.

"There are no girls in here." Harry called out. "I was just surprised by my house elf."

"House elf?" This first voice asked. Kevin, Harry decided.

"Wait, that was _you _screaming?" Anthony asked. "That's golden."

"If I get mocked about that from anyone else you're going to end up hanging from the astronomy tower by your ankles." Harry threatened. "Anyways I need to talk to my elf so I'm going to put up privacy wards now. You can all go back to sleep."

"I think we should stay up in case he was lying and there is a girl in there who screamed." Anthony suggested.

"Shut up Tony." Harry replied jokingly. "No one likes you."

"Fine!" Anthony said loudly continuing the joke. "I don't have to put up with this! I'm going to bed!"

After some tired chuckling Harry heard the other boys going back to bed. After a quick privacy ward he turned to Marny. "So, whats up?"

"Harry Potter Sir, I have been looking for a month for the dementor's bone." Marny said seeming nervous. "I have found a way to get one but it will be...expensive."

"Marny, I have plenty of money, I don't really care what it takes, I need that bone." Harry said tiredly

"Yes, sir." Marny said and popped away quietly, allowing Harry to fall back into the calming embrace of slumber.

HPCOC

**Peter Pettigrew Captured!**

By: Andy Smudgley

_Sources inside the ministry have confirmed today that they have captured Peter Pettigrew, whom you may know as being the last victim of the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. What you may not know is that during preliminary questioning before his trial next week Mr. Black claimed that Pettigrew was the real traitor and made his escape with the aid of his illegal animagus form, a common rat. _

_Our brave Auror force spent an unknowable amount of time and money searching down the evasive rodent. My sources were not able to tell me exactly how Pettigrew was found and captured but they were proud to announce that he has been apprehended. Speculators say that the capture of Pettigrew could change the whole outcome of Mr. Black's trial next week._

_The life of Peter Pettigrew: _Page 4

_Details on the Black Trial: _Page 5

_What does this mean for the boy-who-lived? Experts weigh in: _Page 8-10

"I can't believe this!" Tonks protested angrily when she finished reading.

"Me either!" Harry agreed indignantly. "How could they give me three pages? That's more than all the rest combined!"

"Um, that's not what I meant." Tonks said.

"Oh, then what did you mean?"

"I just can't believe that the ministry would take credit for you capturing Pettigrew." Tonks said.

"I told you Nick captured him." Harry said frowning.

"Well, I don't believe you." Tonks said.

"Nym, I'm hurt. At least explain your reasoning." Harry said.

"Namely, why would someone, who knew who had the rat and where he was, wait for school to start to sneak in and steal it?" Tonks asked. "Hogwart's is one of the safest buildings in Europe. You don't break in unless you don't have an other choice."

"True, Tom did try to get the Stone from Gringott's before he broke in here." Harry said under his breath to himself.

"Who's Tom?" Hermione asked.

"And what stone?" Tonks added.

"And when?" Hermione finished.

"Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort. The Philosopher's Stone. And a long time ago, sorta." Harry said.

"What do you mean sorta?" Tonks asked.

"Well, time is subjective. What is a long time ago for me might not be for, say, Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Oh. Wait, _thee _Philosopher's Stone?" Tonks said.

"Yup, don't worry though, he didn't get it." Harry said.

"I haven't read about Voldemort breaking in anywhere in _Hogwart's: A History._" Hermione said.

"That's because it isn't history." Harry said.

"But you said it happened a long time ago." Hermione pointed out.

"And I also said that you can't judge time like I judge time, at least that's what I meant, the whole time being subjective thing was supposed to imply that." Harry said.

"But that means...But...wait!...no...I'm confused." Hermione muttered.

"That is perfectly acceptable. I hope I can have the privilege of explaining someday." Harry said. "Maybe then people will stop thinking I'm insane."

"Probably not." Tonks said.

"Agreed." Harry said quietly.

HPCOC

The morning of Sirius' trial found Harry, Tonks and Hermione standing at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. Harry still wasn't quite sure how Hermione ended up there. He figured that two people claiming that they needed more emotional support than the other could lend was pretty hard to ignore. That or Dumbledore just let her go for no reason other than to shut Harry and Tonks up. Either way there she was with the other two looking equally the fool as the three of them stood there shouting every type of candy they could think of at the statue.

"Enough of of this!" Harry said drawing his wand. "Move now of face my wrath!"

If the statue felt any fear it hid it behind a stony expression. If the statue had anything to be proud of it was the fact that he was as tough as granite and as stubborn as a mountain, he was practically unmovable and wasn't about a little firsty make a pebble out of him. He resolved to ignore the pest. He wasn't expecting the incoming _reducto _to be so strong though.

"After you ladies." Harry said and assisted the girls in climbing over the rubble without harming their new dress robes, Harry's expense.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not, but it worked." Harry said.

"Well you're taking all the fall out." Hermione said.

"Sounds good." Harry replied.

"What's fall out?" Tonks asked.

"It is the toxic remnants of a very powerful muggle weapon." Harry said. "And slang for anything bad that happens as a result of something else happening."

"Oh." Tonks said reaching up to knock on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore's voice called out from within just before she knocked.

"How does he do that?" Hermione asked.

"He has a portrait in the stairwell that informs for him, and a pressure plate under the floor here so he knows when the visitor arrives." Harry said as Hermione opened the door.

"How do you know that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Trade secret." Harry said smiling. "So time to go?"

"Ah, no, We were supposed to meet at Professor Flitwick's office in ten minutes to go from there. I was about to leave." Dumbledore said.

"Oh right." Harry said chuckling sheepishly. "Erm, lead the way?"

"As you wish." Dumbledore said and lead them back down the stairs. He and Harry helped the girls over the rubble again. They didn't set off again and when the children looked to Dumbledore to see why they just saw him regarding the pile of rubble with an inquisitive eye. "Should I ask what happened?"

Harry looked at his feet sheepishly, Tonks tried to hide her grin and Hermione just glared at Harry. "Well Professor, Harry Tonks and I were here guessing at your password when Harry-"

"HERMIONE DID IT!" Harry shouted cutting Hermione off and pointing before running off down the hall.

"WHAT? HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hermione yelled down the hall. "I can assure you Professor, I had nothing to do with this."

"I believe you Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said laughing. He waved his wand and repaired the gargoyle completely. "There, no harm no foul. Although it is rather extraordinary feat for an eleven year old to accomplish."

"So is killing a troll, sir." Tonks said as they started walking off towards Flitwick's office, presumably the same place that Harry fled to.

"True true." Dumbledore said pensively as they walked.

HPCOC

"I still can't believe that you tried to blame that on me." Hermione said as the five of them, Flitwick had joined their party at the floo, made their way down through the Ministry of Magic.

"I didn't try to blame it on you." Harry said sounding shocked.

"Then what do you call proclaiming that I am at fault and then running away?" Hermione asked.

"Adherence to tradition?" Harry said dubiously.

"What tradition would that be? Throwing your friends under the bus?" Hermione said arms crossed.

"No silly, blaming the least likely person when you're so obviously the culprit that it doesn't even warrant debate." Harry said seriously. "It's part of the prankster code."

"There is a prankster code?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing written of course." Harry said. "Just ask the Weasley Twins. They know all about it."

"Sounds like something you just made up." Hermione said. "Back me up Tonks."

"No. Harry is right." Tonks said watching Hermione's jaw drop. "It was fairly obvious that one of the three of us had done that, and of the three of us Harry is clearly the only one who would, let alone could."

"I don't see how that gives him the right to blame me for it." Hermione said.

"It is no different than if he said that the Mongol Hordes broke in a did it." Tonks said while Harry nodded enthusiastically. "So preposterous that it can't be true and therefore is a joke."

"I do find it unusual that Mr. Potter would joke around so much on a day like this." Flitwick said. "If being serious is necessary at any point it is today."

"Why would I be Sirius? He has to be himself today." Harry said.

"That joke was old before you were born." Dumbledore said unamused.

"Be that as it may, I have found that I have a sarcastic enjoyment of tasteless jokes." Harry said before his smile suddenly disappeared. "Oh God! I'm a Hipster."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, don't worry about it." Harry said quickly, hipsters were still almost twenty years away, or he thought anyway, he never looked into the history of the trend. "They're not important."

"If you say so." Hermione said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Am I a hipster?" Tonks asked.

"No, I would never associate with one and wouldn't suggest you do either." Harry said sternly.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't like me?" Tonks asked.

"Erm, no, how did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Well you just told us that you are a hipster and that we shouldn't hang out with them. Therefore we shouldn't hang out with you." Tonks said teasing him. "If you don't want to hang out with us just say so. You don't need to invent a whole category of people just to spare our feelings."

"Oh, you're joking. Good. I was worried that you really thought that." Harry said wiping away a fake bead of sweat.

"How could you not like me? I'm Tonks."

"And I wouldn't replace you for the world." Harry said pulling her into a one armed hug.

"But you would me?" Hermione asked pouting.

"Of course not." Harry said motioning her to join the hug on his other side. "Sometimes I wonder if you ask these things just for the sympathy hugs."

"Of course we do." Tonks said hugging him tighter. "Right Hermione?"

"Mmhmm." Hermione said tightening her own hold on the boy.

"Sirius will be so proud!" Harry said grinning as the girls laughed.

HPCOC

When Dumbledore left the group to join the rest of the Wizengamot Professor Flitwick guided them to their seats with the rest of the public witnesses. The only exciting moment of the first five hours was when Sirius was brought out and Harry caught his eye. Other than that so far it had just been character witness after character witness. The prosecution was trying to paint him as a remorseless womanizer and prankster, which he was naturally. The defense was trying to paint him as a loving friend with a great sense of humor, which he was naturally.

By the end of the third hour Harry and Tonks were fulfilling requests by Hermione on what forms to take. By the end of the fourth hour Harry and Tonks had fallen asleep. After the fifth hour ended Hermione woke them up. "Sirius just got called to the stand, I think it is almost over."

"Thank god, this is the most boring trial I have ever been to." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"How many trials have you been to?" Hermione asked.

"That's beside the point." Harry said. "It's just nice that there is finally someone interesting to listen to."

"Hey I resent that. My mother testified earlier." Tonks said.

"I'm not even sure if it is still the same day as when that happened dear." Harry said. "I think it has been long enough to factor her out."

"Fair enough." Tonks said as the court official administered veritaserum. "Now shut up and listen."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said quietly, turning his attention to the court.

"What is your name?" The prosecutor asked.

"Sirius Orion Black." Sirius responded.

"What was your relationship to James Potter?"

"He was my best friend and I was his best man at his wedding." Sirius said proudly.

"Were you responsible for the Potter's getting killed Halloween night 1981?"

"Objection." Cried the defense. "Leading the defendant."

"Sustained. Prosecutor please rephrase your question." Dumbledore said from the Chief Warlock's seat.

"Did you give the Potters' location to You-Know-Who?" The prosecutor grumbled.

"No." Sirius said.

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you go after Peter with the intention of killing him the next day?"

"Yes." Sirius said and a few shocked gasps were heard from around the room.

"Did you accomplish your task?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I had a change of heart when I saw him and decided to just restrain him until the Aurors arrived." Sirius said.

"And what happened then?"

"Then Peter blew up the street and cut his finger off." Sirius said.

"How is it that no one saw Mr. Pettigrew leaving the scene?"

"I believe he shifted into his animagus form and escaped into the sewers."

"Mr. Pettigrew's school records show that he wasn't talented enough to learn that particular transfiguration. Why do you think he is an animagus?"

"James, myself and Peter all became animagi during our fifth year. James and I helped Peter a lot."

"Why would you three become animagi?"

"Objection! That is irrelevant to the case." The defense called out.

"Sustained. Please continue." Dumbledore said.

"Fine. Why was Mr. Pettigrew selected as the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"I was too obvious. Without knowing that Peter was already a death eater we still trusted him, and of the two of us no one would expect him."

The questioning went on aimlessly for a few more minutes before Sirius left the stand the they brought out Peter. After he got dosed with the truth potion himself he spent a few minutes agreeing with everything Sirius said, then went on a self loathing attempt for pity claiming that he was a coward and looking for protection and the rest of that worthless dribble that Harry had been expecting. At long last the Wizengamot left to deliberate. A few minutes later they filed back in and Dumbledore took his place bringing all the focus on himself.

"The Wizengamot has come to a decision. Sirius Orion Black is hereby cleared of all charges, and will be awarded 100,000 galleons for each year of his wrongful imprisonment. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement wishes to inform you that if you register your animagus form before you leave they will waive the registration fee along with the fine and prison time for being unregistered." Dumbledore said. "We will meet again tomorrow for Peter Pettigrew's trial."

HPCOC

Harry, Tonks and Hermione found Sirius as everyone was vacating the court room. Harry wasted no time tackling Sirius in a hug. "Hiya Padfoot."

"Hi Pup. Have you been talking to Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No, why?" Harry asked.

"Just wondering how you know my nickname." Sirius said. "I felt that was the most likely reason."

"Nope, just a good memory is all." Harry said smiling. "Speaking of Remus though, here he comes."

"Sirius, I'm so sorry that I thought it was you." Remus said when he approached.

"It's okay Remus, we didn't tell you we made the switch. How could you know?" Sirius said smiling at his friend. "I won't let you beat yourself up about it. Besides there is someone you should meet. Remus this is Harry, Harry this is Remus."

Remus shook Harry's hand. "I was also called-"

"Moony, yea I know." Harry said, causing Remus to look at Sirius only to get a shrug in reply. "But I haven't gotten to make my introductions yet. Sirius, I believe you will remember when your cousin Andy had a daughter named Nymphadora. Well here she is all grown up."

"Don't call me by my first name though." Tonks said. "I don't care if you're the only chance my mother has of rejoining the Black Family, I will kill you."

"Good to know there is still a sense of humor in the family, or somewhat in the family." Sirius said laughing. "I'll see what I can do about getting the Tonks line reinstated."

"How are you going to do that anyway? Didn't your mother disown you?" Tonks asked.

"Fortunately she died before my Father did and he reinstated me and my inheritance." Sirius said. "Harry I don't think you have introduced this delightful looking young lady yet?"

"You're correct my esteemed Dogfather." Harry said pulling Hermione forward. "This delight is the third leg of our triangle of chaos and destruction. She is known by many as the smartest witch of our age, and known by a few as a ruthless destroyer of innocent statues and gargoyles, but most people call her Hermione Granger."

"The destroyer of statues and gargoyles?" Sirius repeated. "I have to hear that story."

"Maybe when we have time Padfoot. It is an epic tale that will take hours to regale with proper propriety." Harry said.

"It is in no way an epic tale. An epic sentence maybe." Hermione said before turning to the Marauders. "Harry blew up Professor Dumbledore's gargoyle then blamed it on me."

"That wasn't even an epic sentence." Tonks said sadly.

"Very anti-climatic." Sirius agreed.

"I would call it a let down." Remus added. "But destroying Dumbledore's gargoyle is impressive. We were trying for years to pull that off. How did you do it?"

"_Reducto._" Harry said blushing slightly as the adults' jaws dropped.

AN: I could go on a little while longer I suppose but I think I would just be rambling at this point, which I don't want to do.

I would like to request that anyone who can point out where in canon it is stated that an animagus cannot choose their form please do so. I can't remember that being anywhere and I am starting to think about who will be getting what forms and if they can choose it will change what I do a lot. No one is going to have a magical form so don't bother asking.

Thanks for reading.


	13. The Redheaded Stepchapter

"And then Padfoot carried Wormtail all around Hogsmeade in his mouth." Remus choked out between laughs. "There were too many people around for Wormtail to change back, Padfoot showed off his trophy for the whole trip, while James and I filled his orders in town."

Sirius and all three children were doubled over clutching at their sides in laughter as Moony recounted his tale. Sirius controlled himself enough to look at a clock, then he stopped laughing entirely. "Merlin it's getting late. We have to get you kids back to school."

"Aww." The other four chorused.

"I thought Moony was the responsible one." Harry said.

"He is...strange, perhaps some latent paternal instincts kicking in?" Sirius shrugged as he got to his feet and turned to help the others up as well. Still laughing the five of them made their way to the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"We'll visit again soon I promise." Sirius told them giving them each a hug and holding out the pot of floo powder. Hermione went through first followed closely by Tonks. Sirius stopped Harry while he was taking his floo powder. "Maybe next time you three can tell us some stories?"

"I'd love too, but we don't have many yet. You already know about the statue, that's pretty much all I got. Professor Flitwick's Office, Hogwarts." Harry said as he threw his floo powder into the fire. Just before he vanished into the flames he smirked over his shoulder. "Well there was that troll I killed too."

Remus and Sirius were staring at the fireplace mouth agape. "Was he serious?"

"No." Remus replied. "He couldn't have been. Could he?"

"I don't know." Sirius said. "But there is a bigger problem that I need to deal with."

"Oh, what's that?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked him in the eye and raised one brow. "I need to get laid."

HPCOC

"Alright men. We have our orders. Failure is not an option. This will take planning. This will take dedication. This will take risk. BUT WE WILL SUCCEED!" The commander smiled as the best of his soldiers stood in front of him cheering. _We have to succeed._

HPCOC

Peter's trial was held a couple weeks later and he was quickly and quietly shipped off to Azkaban to serve his life sentence in the cell that he had wrongly put Sirius in. Harry had been so happy he was bubbly until he heard the sentence. Then he was passed bubbly, he was so happy he could fly. In fact that's just what he was doing.

It was early morning on one of the first days of March and Harry had spent part of the night flying around the quidditch pitch on a broom he took from the school shed. His jubilation was evident, the broom was just for show, of course, and Harry was flying far faster than that broom could. It wasn't all about speed though, Harry was a born seeker and right now while not paying attention to anything he was pulling off moves that would make Victor Krum look like a little kid, not that anyone knew who Victor Krum was yet, he's still only fourteen.

Naturally in Harry's life, he is never alone. Tonks and Hermione found him shortly after they would have normally woken him up, they later claim to have looked out a window. They didn't say anything though when they saw how he was flying.

Harry just pulled out of an upside down Wronski Feint and was casually flying upside down across the pitch with his back brushing the grass when he heard the tail end of Hermione's scream. Within the blink of an eye he had righted himself and was shooting straight towards her wand drawn. He slowed down when he saw that they weren't in danger and calmly flew over. "Hey."

"Hey." Tonks said stunned.

"HARRY POTTER! What were you thinking?" Hermione demanded. "I thought you were going to die. Don't scare me like that again."

"I was thinking that I was alone and with no one witnessing I wouldn't be scaring anyone." Harry said. "Don't tell Sirius."

"I won't." Hermione said like he was stupid before reverting to angry. "But you need to try-"

She was cut off by the sound of applause. The three turned and saw the whole Ravenclaw team flying over to them. Harry groaned and put his face in his hands. "Why god? Why did they have to see?"

"Harry!" Called out the nameless 6th year boy who was serving as team captain. "That was amazing!"

"Thrilling even." Roger Davies added.

"Shut up Roger." The captain said. "Look next year is my last year before I graduate. I really want to win the Quidditch Cup before I do. What do you say?"

"Uh...good luck?" Harry said with a questioning look to Tonks.

"No Harry, I'm offering you a spot on my team next year." The captain said.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Excellent, I'll talk to Flitwick to see if I can start training you this year." The captain said obviously excited, the rest of the team looked excited too, except for the current seeker.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"It is never too soon to start training." The captain replied confused.

"Before I accept the position is too soon." Harry said.

"Why wouldn't you accept the slot?"

"Why would I want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not accepting the position on your team."

"B-but why?" The captain seemed on the verge of tears.

_Oh great, another fanatic. _Harry thought. "Because seeker is easily the worst position on the team."

"..."

"Not to mention that Quidditch is the stupidest sport ever invented by someone over the age of ten."

"..."

"Hello?" Harry asked waving his hand in front of the captain's face.

"..."

"Can I trust you to put this broom back in the shed?" Harry asked the rest of the team who just nodded dumbly. "Good, now then, it's breakfast time, I'm going to eat. Hermione? Nym?"

Each girl took the arm he offered them and together the three of them walked off the pitch leaving a stunned team behind them. As the trio walked away Tonks' voice drifted back. "I don't know if we ever set stakes for our bet on who was the better flier, but you just won."

HPCOC

"Sir, I have found the blueprints."

"Excellent." He said returning his subordinate's salute. "Now to plan the ambush."

HPCOC

"I still can't believe you can handle your broom so well Harry." Hermione said.

Snicker.

"I would think that with how long and hard it is you would have a hard time maneuvering it."

Snort.

"If it were me I would have lost control really quickly at that speed and made a mess all over everything."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA" Harry and Tonks lost it.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione asked completely bewildered as her friends had to lean on each other to keep from falling down. Hermione really didn't think there was anything funny about dying in a quidditch accident.

HPCOC

"Headmaster!" A portrait called from the wall suddenly.

"What?" Dumbledore asked irritably as the house of cards he had been delicately making since he woke up came crashing down around him.

"I was just at the quidditch pitch a moment ago." The portrait said gasping for breath. "Someone was flying alone before dawn, I didn't pay any attention until I heard a girl scream." The portrait paused as Dumbledore gathered up his wand. "That isn't important though. When I got to a frame close enough to hear I heard the Ravenclaw team captain offer Harry Potter a spot on the line up next year. I came as quickly as I could."

"What about the girl who was screaming?" Dumbledore asked still concerned.

"Oh, right, she was yelling at Harry when I got there, I believe that he did something dangerous while she was watching." The portrait said. "No one was hurt."

"Oh good. Thank you for telling me, you may go now." Dumbledore started pacing. _So Harry is going to be seeker next year, good this will give me something else I can threaten him with if he misbehaves._

HPCOC

By dinner the whole Ravenclaw team and most of the older Ravenclaws were looking at him like a betrayer. The Hufflepuffs team looked concerned, probably thinking he might be coerced or something. The Slytherins looked skeptical and the Gryffindors looked on in disbelief. Ron and Oliver looked like Harry had personally insulted their mothers. Hermione, Tonks and Harry rarely received as many glares from the Great Hall as they did that night. They sat down meekly at the end of the table.

Tonks and Hermione had their customary places at Harry's sides, and no one else was near them. Until, that is, Susan and Hannah crossed the room and sat down across from Harry and gave him a big smile. "Everyone knows you know."

"What else could I expect from Hogwart's?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"A complete lack of understanding"

"And severe over reaction"

"Leading to baseless assumptions"

"And inadvertent offense." The twins said as they sat down on to the side of the Hufflepuffs.

"I said 'What _else_'." Harry said. "I didn't need you to clarify what I got."

"Harry."

"I'm going to be honest."

"I think you're insane."

"And that I would insist"

"That I would be locked up"

"If I ever did"

"Anything as insane"

"As turning down a free spot on the team."

"But that being said."

"This doesn't change anything between the two of us." The finished together.

"Uh, do you mean you and me, and you and me?" He asked pointing to each twin in turn. "Or between the two of you?"

"Between you and me" They said together.

"Good, because I would hate to be the reason a team like the two of you would break up." Harry said. "I'm not a home wrecker."

The group was laughing when a voice spoke up from behind them. "Oy, Tonks, switch spots with Potter."

"Why should I?" Tonks demanded as she swung around to level a glare at whomever it was being so presumptuous.

"Because with the two of us joining you." Daphne said indicating herself and Blaise. "You'll have equal representation of all the houses in Harry's court. And if you switch spots then we will all be arranged in a neat and orderly fashion."

"Harry's court?" Hermione asked.

"There isn't a real name for it, that was just the first that came to mind." Daphne explained.

"I still don't know what you meant by that." Hermione responded.

"It's just that all eight of us are here for Harry's support today." Daphne said. "Today, at least, we are here for him, ergo his court."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Now move it pipsqueak." Daphne said to Tonks with a jerk of her thumb.

"Oh fine." Tonks said standing up.

HPCOC

Dumbledore watched on as Harry's friends gathered for their celebration of Harry's new position. It was obvious that his involvement was supposed to be a surprise, otherwise there would have been applause when he walked through the doors. Albus could see the admiration the rest of the Ravenclaws had for Harry, he couldn't attest to their acting skills though.

You could tell which people had been let in on the secret. In their efforts to hide their reactions they fell into a common novice trap. Most of the house was pretending so hard to look like they didn't care that some of them were over acting and look disappointed. _Perhaps we should start an acting club. _He thought.

HPCOC

"Are you working on potions Harry?" Tonks asked across the table in the common room. "I could really use some help."

"Sure, no problem." Harry said setting his open notebook down on the table. "What's the problem?"

"It's this calming draught." Tonks said while Harry walked behind her and look down over he shoulder. "I don't know or care why we have to stir the daffodil extract 13 times counter clockwise with a clock wise rotation on the 7th."

"Well it is based on how it will interact with the rabbits fur, you see-" Harry was cut off.

"OOOOOH I get it!" Hermione shouted laughing. "I was accidentally making penis jokes!"

HPCOC

Dumbledore was walking back to his office when he heard Flitwick and McGonagall talking around the corner.

"Minerva, did you hear about what Harry did this morning." Flitwick asked excitedly.

"Yes, it is a shame he declined the spot on the team." Minerva replied.

"It is isn't it." Flitwick replied.

_Now there is an actor. _Dumbledore thought. _He really sounds like Harry isn't on the team. Him turning it down is a good cover story. Filius must really want to keep this advantage._

HPCOC

"I think that's everything." He said pleased with how quickly his troops formed a plan of attack. "We hit tonight while no one is expecting it."

HPCOC

Harry was still awake in the common room a few hours later. There were others but they had all fallen asleep with books in their laps. It was a fairly common occurrence with the claws. It wasn't their fault that it was so hard to stop reading sometimes. A prefect normally woke everyone up gently and would send them to bed around three in the morning when they were returning from their rounds.

Harry didn't have the luxury of falling asleep with a book in his lap tonight because at some point Hermione and Tonks had each claimed a leg as their pillow. Harry wasn't sure when, he was finally coming down the home stretch with his calculations. Aside from the time required to do the carving and spell casting all that would remain when he finished these final calculations would be the dementor's bone. Soon he would have a fully functioning Horcrux Detector.

It took him over two months but now he knew which runes and which charms he would need. Completely oblivious to the girls sleeping on him as well as all of the other Ravenclaws asleep in the room Harry jumped to his feet. "FINALLY IT'S DONE!"

HPCOC

"There is the target. ATTACK!"

HPCOC

Harry was glad that none of the other first year boys had fallen asleep downstairs today. The dorm room was his refuge now. Tonks and Hermione were mad at him for flinging them unceremoniously to the floor. The other claws that were down there were mad at him for shouting. Harry had been in the middle of groveling for the forgiveness of the girls when he noticed a number of students gathering around him. Knowing that he was facing a losing fight Harry did the only logical thing. He grabbed his notebook and fled as fast as he could.

HPCOC

He was looking over his troops. It had been a very successful attack. The enemy was completely restrained and he only lost five of his men in the effort. He watched the surgeon walk towards him with the large silver knife. He smiled as the surgeon reached him.

"Now," The surgeon started. "Which bone does Harry Potter Sir want?"

Marny's eyes grew wide and filled with tears. "I-I-I don't know."

"It's okay, we'll just take them all." The surgeon elf replied happily and went to work.

HPCOC

"Psst."

Harry kept walking.

"Psst. Harry Potter Sir."

This made Harry stop and look around. Finally he saw an elf at the corner. "Go ahead you two. I need to use the loo."

"Okay Harry." Hermione said.

"But this had better not be because you want to hide from everyone you woke up last night." Tonks said.

"It isn't because of that." Harry said walking off down the hall. He turned when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and saw his girls following him. "Seriously go ahead, I'm not going to pull a runner."

"We don't mind waiting Harry." Tonks said.

"Boys are quick anyway." Hermione added and Tonks nodded.

"Fine, but you're staying out in the hall." Harry said turning slightly red.

"Fair enough." Tonks replied as they resumed their walk.

"And I'm going to lock the door."

"Now you're just being paranoid." Hermione said. "Why would we want to go into the boy's bathroom."

"You'll understand when you're older." Tonks said and Harry nodded.

"WHAT? I'm older than both of you!" Hermione said.

"Blah blah, semantics." Tonks said dismissively.

When they reached the bathroom Harry went in and cast a locking and silence charm on the door and checked for other occupants. Finding that he was alone Harry warped to the Room of Requirements. "Marny!"

The elf popped in with a loud crack bring a crate with him. "Marny has brought your dementor's bone, Harry Potter Sir."

"Excellent." Harry said and flicked his wand to remove the top of the crate. When he saw the full skeleton his jaw dropped. "I only needed one. Where did you get these? I thought they were expensive."

"There weren't any on the market. I had to go straight to the source." Marny said.

"The source? You mean a dementor?"

"Yes, it only cost us five elves to subdue it too."

"So you killed a dementor and harvested its bones...wait what do you mean 'cost us five elves'?"

"You can't kill a dementor Harry Potter Sir. We just collected the bones. And I meant that five of us lost our lives." Marny said proudly. "We did rather well if you ask me."

Harry's mind was reeling from what he had just been told. On his orders five elves lost their lives and a creature had all of its bones removed without the mercy of death. Harry marked a 5 on the box and told Marny to store it with the other boxes and warped back to the bathroom.

HPCOC

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione cried as a very green looking Harry came out of the bathroom.

"Whatever you do when you're in the presence of a house-elf" Harry started. "Never, ever, utter the phrase 'I don't care what it takes.'"

The girls shared a worried glance as Harry started to make his way back to the Great Hall. Tonks was the first to start to follow him, and despite really not wanting to know she had to ask. "Harry? What were you doing with a house-elf in the bathroom?"

HPCOC

Harry had decided to leave off making his Horcrux Detector until summer. Right now it wouldn't really do anything other than confirm the one in his head and the diadem, but that could wait. He had to have it done before the Weasleys would be going school shopping though. This way he doesn't have to worry about anyone stumbling in on him working either.

The only interesting thing that happened was Harry getting a letter from Sirius about halfway through the month informing Harry that Sirius had met someone and they were dating now. Sirius said that they wanted to keep the relationship quiet for now at least and that Harry would be told who it was over the summer if things were still looking good at that point.

Between not having anything to actively work on and attempting to avoid the quidditch captain every time he came to recruit Harry, the team was even to the point of trying to bribe him, Harry was growing very impatient.

It was an impatient Harry that found himself in DADA towards the end of March. He was just sitting there, like he had all year, sending Quirrell the death glare, when Quirrell met his eye. Harry didn't stop to think and just dove into Quirrell's mind trying to find out what Voldemort knows right now. He breezed through Quirrell's defenses like they weren't even there and found Voldemort. With a mental smirk he reached out to attack when he realized his mistake.

When Harry's mind touched Voldemort's everything went white and Harry experienced the worst pain of his life.

The last thing he heard before his world faded to black was Hermione and Tonks shouting Harry's name.

AN:

So I have decided how I am going to roll with the animagus thing, and everyone important has a short list of 2 or 3 potential shapes along with potentially no shape. Thanks for everyone's input.

I am going to re-write this chapter at some point along with the first couple of chapters, I don't know when but it will happen. I'm also changing the title of this chapter, sorry this one is so bad.


	14. The Twist

Voldemort's patience was wearing thin. He'd been stuck in this damned body for months now. He had managed to get the passwords to bypass all of the protections on the stone except for the Cerberus Even now though he had a plot to get the half-giant drunk and woo him with the live dragon's egg that was in his quarters. Normally Voldemort would just destroy everything in his path but Quirrell's body was barely in a state to wield magic at all. The point being that once he exceeded Quirrell's capacity the body Voldemort was using would fall apart, and Voldemort didn't know how long that would take, it could be moments or it could be months. It was prudent not to risk it, unless he could get a new body.

Quirrell was stuttering again, it was hard for him not to just say what Voldemort was thinking. Quirrell was pathetically weak minded. If Voldemort was honest with himself he would have to admit that he needed a weak human mind to get back into the swing of possession. In his prime Voldemort was a master of the art of possession, but his long years in Albania inhabiting the minds of lower animals weakened his skills dramatically. His next victim won't stutter.

Voldemort was interrupted from his musing by the sensation of someone blowing through Quirrell's semi-existent mental barriers, it wasn't hard at all, and run straight into Voldemort. Voldemort looked through Quirrell's eyes to see his attacker.

_POTTER! _Voldemort thought mentally laughing maniacally as he launched his counter attack. _Your body is mine!_

**HPCOC**

Defense Against the Dark Arts was dragging on and on. Tonks was ready to get out of there and go do something fun with Harry, and Hermione. She sighed quietly as she glanced over to her best friends. _Someday Harry will look at a girl and be ready for more than flirting. _She thought. _The question is will be be looking at me or Hermione? _

She turned her attention back to the front of the class just as Quirrell turned and looked directly at the three of them. She knew something bad was about to happen when he smirked. Just then she heard Harry scream in pain while his scar ripped open and sprayed blood on the students in front of them.

"HARRY!" Tonks and Hermione screamed together, catching Harry before he fell off his chair. Hermione took his head in her lap as they lowered him to the floor and held him steady, so he wouldn't get hurt while he was writhing about in pain. As Hermione tore a piece of her robes off to wipe the blood away she called out for someone to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"What did you do to him?" Tonks demanded as she stood up and turned to face Quirrell, only to find him on the floor in a similar state. She watched for a few moments before he stopped thrashing suddenly. "Hermione, how's he doing?"

"He just stopped struggling." Hermione called back. "I think he passed out."

"Same here." Tonks said wishing that Quirrell was still in pain for attacking Harry. With a glare of contempt she walked away to rejoin Hermione at Harry's side. She took one of his hands and held it in her lap, crying gently while she watched him.

A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey bustled in. With a gesture she had Tonks and Hermione help lift Harry's shoulders up so she could clean and bandage his head. With that done she cast a couple quick diagnostic charms on both Harry and Quirrell before moving them onto conjured stretchers. She sent the same boy who found her to go find Dumbledore and have him meet her in the hospital wing. "Class dismissed."

"Are they going to die?" One of the students asked causing Tonks and Hermione to sob.

"Their lives are in no immediate threat." Madam Pomfrey said. "Beyond that I am bound by oath not to divulge any information without my patient's consent."

Madam Pomfrey levitated the stretchers in front of her as she left the room, Tonks and Hermione close on her heals. Pomfrey allowed them to continue after deciding that there were more important things than getting them to leave. When they arrived Pomfrey sent the girls, with a basin, to fetch some water and towels and set them to the task of cleaning up the rest of Harry's blood after she settled him into a bed. She had just finished settling Quirrell in when Dumbledore came through the doors.

"What is it Poppy?" He asked as he approached the beds.

"See for yourself." She said and waived her wand, causing a black smoky band to appear connecting Harry's scar to Quirrell's head.

"Merlin." The headmaster said and quickly cast a few spells of his own. Hermione and Tonks were watching, and started crying again when Dumbledore sighed and shook his head.

"So it's what I feared then?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said. "But at least he is fighting it. I must start my search for the relevant books."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore quickly walked out of the room.

"It is one of two things." Madam Pomfrey said quietly. "Either Professor Quirrell is trying to possess Harry, or something that is possessing Professor Quirrell is trying to possess Harry."

"Can't you do something about it?" Tonks asked.

"Not right now." Pomfrey said. "The two minds involved have fought to a draw. Anything we might do could upset the balance in unforeseeable ways. That's why the headmaster is researching."

"So all we can do is wait?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"And watch." Pomfrey said.

**HPCOC**

So they waited and watched. Tonks and Hermione would be at Harry's side whenever they weren't in class. The two of them took their homework with them and while they were doing it Tonks would tell Harry about the day. Sometimes Hermione would read chapters aloud so Harry could hear. They had no idea whether or not it would help Harry but they knew it wouldn't hurt. The other students that Daphne had called 'Harry's Court' were frequent visitors. On occasion another Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would stop in. Generally the time flowed by quietly. At the beginning of April the eight of them gathered at Harry's bed for a small birthday celebration for the twins. Even years later Molly Weasley didn't believe that the two of them could celebrate anything without several explosions.

There were no Defense classes for a week while a temporary replacement arrived. Auror Shacklebolt had been lent to the school by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was a better teacher than Quirrell, but that was mainly because he didn't stutter. He was like-able enough but wasn't much a of a people person. The older classes had better things to say about him, they related better with him and they were working on dueling, one of an Auror's specialties.

The rumors of what happened flew around Hogwart's, of course. In one version of the story Quirrell attacked Harry, who used ancient magic to melt Quirrell's brain, eye witnesses saw it leaking out of his ears, and fell into a coma from the magical backlash. The most absurd version has Harry and Quirrell dueling for an hour before Harry subdued him. Hermione and Tonks never told anyone what they had been told, and glared daggers at anyone who thought to mention it to them.

**HPCOC**

"Well well." Theodore Nott said as he caught up to Tonks and Hermione one night on their way back to Ravenclaw Tower. "If it isn't the mudblood and the metawhore."

"If it isn't the rat and the pug." Tonks said as she turned around nodding at Nott and Pansy respectively.

"And their handler?" Hermione inquired pointedly to Tracy Davis.

"Someone has to keep that dog on a leash." Tonks said laughing as they moved to push passed the Slytherin trio.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nott demanded.

"Our dorms. Where did you think?" Tonks retorted.

"But we're not done with you yet." Pansy said.

"What are you going to do to us?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the mudblood's scared." Tracy taunted.

"Not so tough now that you don't have Potter huh?" Nott added smirking.

"Of course not you idiot." Tonks started. "Any group of three is tougher when one member isn't injured. If Harry and Hermione switched places we still wouldn't be as tough."

"Tonks I don't think you're helping." Hermione said slightly nervous.

"Don't worry Hermione." Tonks said with a self assured smile. "Even without Harry we're still more than a match for these three."

"Why don't we find out?" Nott said drawing his wand.

"Okay." Tonks said and stepped towards him. With two quick motions she snapped her hand out and pluck Nott's wand from his hand, then threw it down the hallway in the other direction. "Dueling Lesson Number One: Don't drop your wand. Go fetch puginson."

Laughing Tonks grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the Slytherins quickly, they just got around the next corner before Pansy and Tracy got over their shock and started shooting spells at them. As they moved down the hall they heard Nott's voice call out to them "You'll pay for that bitch!"

"I didn't know Pansy was in heat." Hermione commented and they both broke into loud laughter, which made it back to the angry Slytherins, who fortunately chose to look for Nott's wand rather than pursue their prey. "We have to remember to tell Harry this story when he wakes up though."

"Yeah," Tonks said smiling. "but we can tell the rest of the Ravenclaws first."

**HPCOC**

"Professor?" Shacklebolt asked as he entered the headmaster's office.

"Yes Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked.

"I found something in Quirrell's rooms that you might want to know about." Shacklebolt said unshrinking a large box.

"A dragon's egg?" The headmaster observed as Shacklebolt took the lid off.

"A live dragon's egg." Shacklebolt confirmed. "We have no idea why he has it or how he got it, but something needs to be done with it."

"We can't just let it die." Dumbledore said.

"I was thinking that we could send it off to one of the dragon reserves."

"We could, it might not live through the journey though. High atmosphere is cold you know." Albus said shaking his head. "It will be better for the baby to hatch first."

"Someone will need to tend to it then, it's lucky that it has survived the abuse it's received already." Shacklebolt said.

"I think I know who would be more than willing to help." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Come, let's visit Hagrid."

"Alright, but if he agrees I'll have to send a letter off to the ministry before we can hand the egg over." Shacklebolt said. "The DRCMC might want it too."

"I suppose we should give the ministry preference." Dumbledore said. "Very well, we'll ask Hagrid to care for the egg on the condition that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures doesn't want it."

"Sounds like a plan." Shacklebolt said with a resigned sigh. "Let's go now, I still have more of Quirrell's things to go through before bedtime."

**HPCOC**

The end of April was approaching, Hagrid had named the hatchling Norbert and showed the baby dragon to every Care of Magical Creatures class several times. Hagrid was so happy with Norbert that it almost broke Dumbledore's heart to insist that the dragon be sent to Romania. Charlie Weasley and a couple of his colleagues with siblings in Hogwart's were going to be arriving the next day for a visit and dragon removal. Hagrid was busy packing Norbert's crate with his favorite teddy bear and several days worth of dead animals.

In the hospital wing Tonks and Hermione were just settling down next to Harry's bed to start their Potions essay. "Classes haven't been the same this last month." Tonks said. "Wake up soon Harry."

"We all miss you." Hermione added.

"And you're wasting a perfectly good bed." Madam Pomfrey said coming through the curtains, drawing a glare from the girls. "Hey, it's how I got his mother to leave the few times she was injured."

The girls giggled while Madam Pomfrey did her diagnostics. They both stopped immediately when they heard her sharp intake of breath. She performed the diagnostic charms on Quirrell and turned to the girls. "The connection is getting weaker. I'll have to get Albus down here to confirm but we might be able to start trying some of the breaking methods he's been researching."

"We're getting Harry back?" Tonks squealed and threw her arms around Hermione, who was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"They're still fighting, even if I am right." Pomfrey said. "It looks better now than a month ago but we still can't say. Excuse me, I'm going to go get Albus."

**HPCOC**

That night after curfew Hermione sneaked out of the girls dorms and carefully made her way down to the hospital wing. It would have been much easier if Harry left his trunk unlocked so she could use the map. She felt weird doing this alone. Actually she felt weird sneaking around at all, breaking the rules was very contrary to her nature. This really showed the influence that Harry and Tonks had on her.

Hermione's theory seemed ridiculous, even to her, but she was willing to do ridiculous things to get Harry to wake up. Nothing she had read of heard since joining the magical world told her that this would work, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it would. Every once in a while even the most logical had to do something on instinct.

The doors to the wing were unlocked, they always were in Hermione's experience. She padded quietly over to where Harry was lying. He looked so peaceful in the moonlight. She just stood there watching him for a minute before deciding to act before she got caught. Blushing profusely she bent over a kissed him briefly on the lips. Straightening up again she watched him for any sign of movement, then went rushing out of the wing completely embarrassed, half because she thought that would work, and half because it didn't.

"Where were you?" Tonks asked as Hermione came back into the dorm room.

"Um, bathroom." Hermione said looking away.

"For twenty minutes?" Tonks asked eyebrow raised.

"Um, yeah." Hermione confirmed.

"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?" Tonks asked.

"You really don't want to know, but my stomach doesn't feel so bad anymore." Hermione said and scooted in under her covers.

"Er, good point. Thanks for not telling." Tonks said. "It's good that you feel better, wake me up if you need help though, and talk to Madam Pomfrey in the morning when we see her."

"Okay Tonks." Hermione said yawning. "Night."

"Night." Tonks said. _Night Harry._

**HPCOC**

Sirius looked up as Dumbledore walked in. He was with the girls and Harry a few days after the kiss, which seemed to have no effect to Hermione's displeasure. The girls were pouring over their transfiguration notes while Tonks tried to explain a concept to Hermione. Tonks was the best at transfiguration in their class, well other than Harry but that isn't saying much.

"Sirius, could I have a word?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure." Sirius said getting up and following Dumbledore out of the room. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking about your living conditions." Dumbledore said eyes twinkling.

"What about them?" Sirius asked crossing his arms.

"It's just that with you just coming out of an extended stay in Azkaban." Dumbledore started. "When Harry wakes up he'll need special care. I'm not sure the two of you can give each other the care you will both need."

"What are you getting at?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to be presumptuous but if Harry is awake at the end of term maybe he should go back to the Dursleys." Albus said. "They are the people most familiar with him, and this way both of you can focus on healing without your obligations to each other impeding your progress."

"I don't think Harry is going to like that." Sirius said.

"Your job as guardian is to do what's best for Harry, not what he'll like the most." Dumbledore said. "He might be mature for his age but he is still an eleven year old boy. He'll need a firm authority figure."

"You're probably right." Sirius sighed. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up, he will get to make his case against it too."

"Just be careful." Albus said. "Harry has a reputation for being very convincing when he wants to be."

"Are you saying my godson will try to manipulate me?" Sirius asked.

"No, my apologies, I didn't think about how that sounded." Dumbledore said _That is exactly what I'm saying you fool._

"Just don't do it again." Sirius replied coldly.

"I won't."

**HPCOC**

Voldemort was so ashamed. In his initial thrust for control over Harry he landed in a trap. For weeks the two of them fought for dominance, Voldemort gave up on that a few days ago, now he was trying to get free. _How is an eleven year old this tough? _He asked himself repeatedly over the last month. He was finally making some leeway though, just a little while longer and Voldemort would have Quirrell stuck in the trap and his body will be free for Voldemort to control.

A couple weeks later, halfway through May, Voldemort finally got free. He sat up with a smile and looked around. He was in the hospital wing curtained off. He could hear people on the other side of the curtain. _That must be where the boy is, I'll deal with him after I get the stone. He'll be stuck here until this body dies. _

Voldemort climbed out of bed and picked up Quirrell's wand. He cast a quick illusion of Quirrell still in bed and left the hospital wing. He moved quickly to avoid detection and made his way up to the bathroom on the second floor. He quickly supplied a password in parseltongue and slid down the pipe. He would have taken the stairs if he wasn't in such a rush.

Striding rapidly down the hallway to the Chamber of Secrets he paused to shore up some failing masonry, never too careful after all. The Chamber of Secrets looked the same as it had all those years ago and the basilisk responded to the same command.

"_Come my precious, I have a job for you._" Voldemort said. A few minutes later the basilisk was sliding up a pipe that lead to near the third floor corridor with Voldemort riding on its neck. Voldemort slid off the basilisk when they got there and he sent the basilisk on its way to take care of its task.

Voldemort still didn't know the easy way passed the Cerberus but at this point it didn't matter. He walked through the door and started blasting his way through the obstacles. When he finally made it to the stone room he was so exhausted that he didn't notice the invisible figure waiting for him.

**HPCOC**

Twenty minutes later in the hospital wing Harry surprised everyone when he suddenly sat up. "Where's Quirrell?"

AN:

I had Harry turn down Quidditch just to get that scene out of the way. It would be easy and boring with his abilities and experience. It would also be completely contradictory to Harry's goals.

Harry's goals being:

1 Unite the school (favor for Hat)

2 Deal with Voldemort in the most elegant way possible, live up to fame.

3 Make Voldy and Dumbles look minor by comparison.

Together that results in wanting to be the known as the greatest wizard ever, and therefore taking Merlin's place. Harry, Voldemort and Dumbledore all have the same goal, unlike most manipulative!Dumbledore stories I've seen where Harry just wants to be done with it all or maybe get revenge.

By my standards:

(this) Harry is Evil but not Dark (I have heard from a lot of people that they think I made a typo here and that I meant dark but not evil. NO, I said exactly what I meant so if you have any impulse to tell me otherwise please stop and think to yourself 'what are the chances that he hasn't heard this yet over the several years that this story has been going?' and if you truly still think it is a new thing to bring up, just don't anyway.)

Dumbledore is Light and Evil (and sometimes senile)

Voldemort is Dark and Evil

I see those distinctions to be very important. What is equally important though is that all three of them are also charismatic psychopaths.

Another thing that got mentioned was the number system on the boxes. Harry is choosing the numbers arbitrarily and has it listed inventory style in the notebook that he has been using along with the notes on the Horcrux Detector and all of the notes from Future Harry on Horcruxes in general, everything in said notebook is in parselscript, the girls haven't seen the inside of it yet.

The group referenced as 'Harry's Court' will be the important characters throughout the whole narrative, at least that's what I have planned, with the later addition of Luna, for a core group of 10 characters. I don't intend to continue to call them that though.


	15. The Climax you've been waiting for

Harry surprised everyone when he suddenly sat up. "Where's Quirrell?"

"HARRY!" Hermione and Tonks screamed as they knocked him back down, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you too." Harry said hugging them back. "But where's Quirrell?"

"He's in the next bed, still unconscious." Madam Pomfrey said pulling the curtains back so Harry could see. The three preteens sat up as one and looked at Quirrell strongly resembling meerkats in the process. No one other than Harry heard the quiet hiss of a whispered messenger spell.

"Well, I have to go." Harry said springing out from between the girls. He grabbed his wand and the time turner from the table next to his bed, ignoring the pile of clothes for now.

"Harry wait!" Madam Pomfrey cried as Harry ducked around her protesting arms to get out.

"Sorry no time." Harry said. "Oh and that's not Quirrell."

Harry sprinted a few more steps before he staggered and had to grab onto a bed for support. He took a few deep breaths and stood back up. "I'm okay, I just stood up too fast."

"You two go after him, I have to firecall the headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said, she was in no condition to chase after a spry lad in his youth. Just then the emergency bells started ringing calling all students to their dorms and all professors to the entrance hall. Poppy Pomfrey's job now was to prepare for the injured.

**HPCOC**

"Harry!" Tonks yelled as the boy rounded a corner just in front of them. "You need to go back to the hospital."

"NEVER!" Harry shouted defiantly cackling evilly just as the bells started tolling.

"Harry! There is an emergency, please stop." Hermione pleaded as they rounded the corner to find an empty hall. "Harry?"

"Well, now what?" Tonks asked as they looked around for hiding places quickly.

"There he is!" Hermione said pointing at Harry running down a flight of stairs a few floors above them. "Where did he get that sword?"

"Come on, if we're quick we can catch up to him." Tonks said and ran off.

**HPCOC**

"NEVER!" Harry yelled over his shoulder cackling gleefully. He quickly disillusioned himself and just before he warped away he saw the girls run around the corner. His warp landed him in Dumbledore's office just as the door was slamming closed. There were three tea cups on the desk still more than half full of tea. _Looks like they got interrupted. _

Harry walked over to a shelf and was just reaching for the Sorting Hat when the fireplace roared green. Harry froze instantly but relaxed when He heard Madam Pomfrey's voice. "Albus are you there? Albus, it's Harry, he's run off. Oh you're probably heading down to the emergency already." and the connection closed.

Without wasting any time Harry grabbed the hat and stuffed it onto his head. _Hat! I need the sword!_

_Coming right up. _The hat replied, not needing to be told which sword. Harry felt the pommel of the sword hit his head just like last time, but now with his new hammer resistant skull there was no dizziness associated with the event. He pulled the hat off his head while he drew Gryffindor's Sword out of it. With a quick thank you the hat was back on his shelf and Harry was running down the stairs and out the passed the gargoyle dropping his disillusionment along the way.

Harry knew that the teachers would be grouping up in the entrance hall, so he took a different path that would lead to a side door. Down the stairs he ran, ignoring countless people's advice about sharp objects.

"Harry!" Tonks shouted as she and Hermione caught up to him on the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Hogsmeade!" Harry said with a grin.

"Why?" Hermione panted.

"I have a thousand year old monster to slay." Harry said. "Come on."

"Where did you get that sword?" Hermione asked.

"It was just lying around somewhere." Harry said. "The Sorting Hat summoned it for me."

"Isn't the hat in Dumbledore's office?" Hermione wheezed.

"You should probably stop talking before you pass out." Harry said clinically. "And yes, that's where I went when you lost me. Remember HOPS 2 or something, shortcuts."

"Huh?" Tonks grunted.

"Shortcuts, got me to the office fast and all that." Harry said as they burst onto the grounds. "You two might want to stop, there is a good chance of this thing killing someone."

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"A Basilisk!" Harry said. "Should be fun."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked. "You've been unconscious for a month and a half."

"I got a message just after I woke up with instructions." Harry said. "You probably didn't hear it." _And you definitely didn't understand it. _Harry thought to himself.

"So why do you have to kill it?" Tonks asked.

"Because I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "It's in the job description."

They ran in silence for a few more minutes before reaching the edge of the village. They could hear screams and smashing wood and ran towards it. "You two should really stay back." Harry said.

"We're staying with you!" Tonks declared.

"Do you know how to fight a basilisk?" Harry asked.

"Well, no." Tonks said.

"Then you can't be much help." Harry said. "I'm sorry but you'll just be in needless danger."

"Alright, but we're going to watch." Hermione said as the came to a stop just around the corner from the monster.

"Alright, but use this." Harry said conjuring a mirror for them. "Worst case now at least you'll only be petrified."

"Okay, good luck Harry." Hermione said hugging him.

"Don't die." Tonks added giving him a peck on the cheek as she hugged him too.

"No worries." Harry said smiling as they let go of him. He turned and darted around the corner screaming at the top of his lungs "FOR HOGSMEADE!"

At that sound some of the citizens of Hogsmeade ventured a look out of their windows in time to see an eleven year old boy wearing only a hospital gown running down the street brandishing a sword in one hand conjuring and banishing large stones with the wand in his other hand.

Harry was having fun barely missing the basilisk. He would be hitting it but he had thought of a faster way to end this without getting hurt. He drew close still having missed with all of his shots. Finally when he was close enough he called out in parseltongue, loud enough for the basilisk to hear but not the villagers. "_Play along if you want to live." _Harry said noting the quick pause in the snake's movements. "_I have already destroyed your master, and I'll destroy you too if you don't do what I tell you."_

"_Foolish human, you think you can threaten me?_" The basilisk asked affronted. "_I'll eat you._"

Harry responded by throwing a powerful cutting curse strong enough to damage the snake despite it's hide, causing it to hiss in pain. "_I'm not messing around._"

"_You'll pay for that!_" The basilisk said lashing forward to bite him.

Harry responded by conjuring a large chunk of cork and jumping backwards as the basilisk bit into it. The snakes fangs sank deep into the soft wood and while the venom was eating away at the wood it still took the basilisk some time to free its fangs. Harry wasn't about to let this time go to waste, being careful to avoid its eyes Harry closed the distance between himself and the serpent. He took the sword in both hands and brought it down across the basilisk's back severing its spine and paralyzing it from that point to the tip of its tail. Harry had his eyes firmly planted on the ground as he watched the shadow of the snake thrash about in agony, trying to look him in the eye. Fangs still stuck in the cork the basilisk tried the last thing it could think of and simply tried to crush Harry under its head.

Harry watched the shadow rear back to slam him and waited for it to start. The shadow began to mimic the descent of the snake's head and just at the last moment Harry threw himself forward and rolled. Harry got his feet under himself and used his left elbow to turn himself around as he stood up, drawing the sword back for a strike. The basilisk's last effort resulted in Harry having a perfect opening at the base of its skull. Never one to miss an opportunity Harry drove the sword forward with all the strength his body could lend. The basilisk died instantly as the sword separated its skull from its spine. With a few final shudders the basilisk fell still. _Well that wasn't the easy way, but it worked. _Harry thought to himself.

"Mr. Potter!" A shrill shriek came from a few feet away.

Harry turned on the spot and saw Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Dumbledore all staring at him jaws hanging open. Harry smiled at them and released the sword, still in the basilisk's neck. "Um, hello there." Harry said brushing off his now dirty and torn hospital gown.

"But—what-guh" Snape struggled to string words together. "Potter? How?"

"Yes me, and with a sword." Harry said. "Tonks Hermione, it's safe now."

As the girls came out from behind the building Harry took a look around, noting all the faces in the windows. _Good, dozens of witnesses, all I have to do is not answer any questions and the story will be everywhere by morning._ He thought. Just then a score of house elves popped in each wearing a black leather vest with the initials G.N.I.C.C emblazoned in white lettering on their backs. Harry recognized that their leader was Marny. The house elves quickly staged themselves equally around the corpse.

"NICK LOGISTIC DEPARTMENT, MOVE OUT!" Marny shouted, the rest of the house elves popped away taking the basilisk and the sword with them. Marny turned and saluted Harry before popping away himself.

_That was strange._ Harry thought to himself before casting the tempus charm and checking the time, 2:14 pm. _Just over half an hour left._ "Right then, I suppose I'm due back at the hospital wing."

Harry gestured to the girls and started walking back towards the castle. He faked a stumble just at the moment when both girls would have to leap forward to keep him from falling. _It's better to pretend to be exhausted now. _

A few minutes later with the help of the girls he managed to find his way back to the hospital. "Never fear Poppy, I've dealt with the emergency. Oh, I just realized how many people could have been looking out their windows and accidentally met the gaze. Today's not as glorious as it was five minutes ago."

"It rarely is on days like these." Pomfrey said sadly. "Let's get you back in bed shall we?"

"Are you hitting on me?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he climbed back into his bed and faked a yawn. "Well that will have to wait until I feel more awake." _Twenty more minutes._

"Your father said that same basic thing to me many times." Pomfrey said smiling. "I'll be right back with a dreamless sleep potion."

"Harry, I want you to promise me that you'll never do something like that again." Hermione said sternly crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you're no good to anyone dead." Tonks added crossing her arms and glaring angrily.

"Sorry Loves, it's my fate." Harry said with a shrug. "At least I'm ready for it."

"Your fate is to die?" Hermione asked.

"Well everyone's fate is to die. No, my fate is to always find myself in dangerous situations." Harry said. "Like I said, it's in the job description."

"Excuse me Sir!" Madam Pomfrey's voice filtered through the curtains. "You can't just barge in here. I have patients!"

"I'm here to see Harry, I'm sure you've heard of me." The unknown man said with a thick London accent.* "You know me as Nick."

**HPCOC**

Almost twenty minutes later, at precisely 2:45 pm Harry warped out of the hospital wing just as Dumbledore came into the room and saw him. He couldn't wait to see how grumpy Dumbledore would be about that. Laughing to himself he withdrew his time turner from his robes and spun back six hours.

"Marny!" Harry shouted and a moment later the elf popped in.

"Yes Harry Potter sir?" Marny asked reverently.

"Can you take me to the estate in France and call the rest of the elves in slowly, I don't want to deal with rapid compression again." Harry said before yawning. "Oh, and bring me a pepper up potion. I still have a long day."

Fifteen minutes later Harry found himself standing in front of 131 house elves, ears still steaming. Marny was at his side with a clip board and a pen. Harry folded his arms behind his back. "Alright, listen up, I need nineteen of you who are the best at transporting large objects in tandem."

He waited as nineteen elves made their way forward and were sent to the side in a group. Harry took off the G.N.I.C.C vest that Nick had given him at Hogwart's. "I need five of you to copy this vest twenty times in house elf size and once identical to the original."

Five elves came forward and took the vest before popping away. "Now then, I need the best twenty of you at procuring potion ingredients and other raw goods to join the transport group. And finally to the rest of you, go figure out something that G.N.I.C.C stands for. I really haven't got the foggiest."

As the majority of the elves popped away Harry walked over to the remaining thirty-nine. "Alright, in a few hours there is going to be a basilisk released in Hogsmeade, I'm going to end up killing it and when I do you forty will be springing into action. I will need the nineteen transporters along with Marny to come to Hogsmeade and retrieve the body and bring it back here for dismantling. The body will be roughly eighty feet long. The twenty of you can go prepare your area, just let the transporters know where to bring the corpse."

Harry waited for the twenty to decide on a location and pop away before he turned to the rest. "Your job is simple. At precisely 2:13 this afternoon you're to pop into Hogsmeade at my location, wearing the vests that your colleagues are making. The nineteen will position themselves around the corpse and wait for Marny to say 'Nick Logistics Department, move out.' and then bring the corpse to wherever the others need it, and offer them any assistance you can, I want the body to be completely processed by morning. Marny, once the sword is clean store it like the others." Harry quickly conjured a sword sized box and marked it 37. "Until two o'clock you can assist the others in their tasks. Marny, could you make me some food?"

Harry walked the house and grounds while he ate thinking about whether or not this would be a good place to have his secret hideout. It really doesn't get much more secret than having the owner and primary occupant not knowing where it is. Harry thought about suppressing the fidelis_ familia_ and put up his own fidelis with himself as secret keeper, but then he decided that a rune based beacon would achieve the same end result without giving him the possibility of spilling the location accidentally.

It was one o'clock when Harry looked down sadly at the foot tall cylinder of wood that he was holding. He finished carving the runes for the end point and painted the circle on the floor, everything looked perfect. The problem was that it was all wood and these runes were likely to destroy themselves. Harry only needed it to work once though because while he was on a time limit today, someday soon he could warp in and carve a real end point out of marble, or maybe quartz if he could find a big enough piece.

He settled the cylinder into place just as Marny popped in holding Harry's vest. "Harry Potter sir. All of the preparations are complete."

"Thank you Marny." Harry said taking the vest with a smile. Harry then cast a quick _tempus_. "Looks like it's just about show time for me. Do any of the elves have questions about what they're supposed to do?"

"No, sir." Marny said.

"Good, could you also tell the processing crew that I would like to reserve all of the blood and venom along with the skull and twenty percent of the remaining skeleton and twenty percent of the hide?" Harry asked suddenly realizing that he still had a note to write too. He moved to the desk where he had been working and wrote a short, simple note.

**Professor McGonagall,**

**I would like to donate these basilisk parts to a fund to repair and rebuild whatever damage was sustained to Hogsmeade, the remainder is then to be split up amongst any victims' families. Inventory enclosed.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

"Tomorrow morning I would like you to take the nineteen transporters and wear the vests, then bring the processed parts to Hogwart's Great Hall during breakfast and deliver them to Minerva McGonagall along with this note and an inventory of what we give them." Harry said folding the note and handing it to Marny. "I've got to run."

A resplendent Harry dressed in dirty and torn hospital robes disillusioned himself and warped to the stone chamber to await the arrival of Quirrell and his head rash. He didn't have to wait long.

A few minutes later Quirrell came rushing into the room and started examining the mirror. He circled the mirror several times muttering to himself, completely stutter free Harry noticed, and casting spells rapidly. Suddenly he stopped completely while standing directly in front of the mirror. Slowly he reached out and sunk his left hand into the depths of the mirror. With a triumphant grin he pulled his arm out and held the ruby stone above his head. "YES!"

Harry had been planning on destroying the fake stone no matter what happened down here. Now Voldemort was holding it up like a target. Harry couldn't help but oblige that sort of generosity and shot an over-powered _reducto _at it silently. Voldemort screams of triumph turned into screams of rage as the stone was utterly destroyed along with Quirrell's left hand and a lot of his arm. He spun around snarling as Harry dropped his disillusionment.

"POTTER?" Voldemort screeched, he didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Yes?" Harry asked calmly.

"How?" Voldemort asked drawing his wand and silently stopping the blood flow to his ruined arm. "You're should be in the hospital wing."

"Just like you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Touche." Voldemort admitted.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking..._Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort shouted launching the first curse in their duel.

Harry moved to the side slightly and let the killing curse fly centimeters from his face while he returned an arc of bone breaking hexes. Quirrell's body dodge clumsily and got struck in the ribs by one of Harry's spells. "You can't beat me Potter. Quirrell is already dead, I feel no pain." Voldemort said and threw a _cruciatus _Harry's way.

Harry again moved slightly to get out of the way and sent a spell chain of a Jelly-legs, followed by a disarmer with an _incarcerous_ to finish it off. It took Harry three times through the chain before Voldemort was bound and disarmed.

"Curse this body." Voldemort said as Harry walked over. "It was useless a few months ago, I should have traded up."

"I'm sure." Harry said. "Like you were strong enough to capture anyone other than Quirrell."

"You try being bodiless for ten years and see how you do when you get one back." Voldemort spat at Harry. "So what are you going to do now? Turn me over to the old man?"

Harry scoffed. "No, I'm going to destroy this body, and with your cooperation solve generations worth of debate." When Voldemort made no response Harry continued on. "You see, no one knows where things go when they get vanished. Hopefully you'll be aware long enough to remember."

"WHAT!" Voldemort screamed before Harry hit him with a silencing charm.

"Until next time Tom." Harry said raising his wand again. "Oh, and I also killed your basilisk already."

Harry vanished Quirrell's head before Voldemort could respond and then sat down and cast a messenger spell, speaking in parseltongue. "Harry, it's you from six hours from now. Listen carefully. You're going to get out of bed at the end of this message and head to Dumbledore's office, retrieve the Sword of Gryffindor and then use it to kill Slytherin's Basilisk, it's in Hogsmeade. After the elves leave go back to the Hospital wing and wait for me to arrive. At 2:45 after we've switched places go to France and organize the elves before coming back here to lie in wait for Quirrell. Finally send this message and get ready to go to the Hospital wing."

With the message sent to himself he set about making the battle that took place down here look more cinematic. He blew large chunks out of the wall and reduced large portions of the floor to rubble. He transfigured puddles of water and stone and metal spikes. After adding the corpses of a few conjured animals he nodded to himself and morphed into the image of an American Indian that he had shown Dumbledore all that time ago. He transfigured his clothes and conjured some boots and a cowboy hat before putting on his vest and disillusioning himself. He checked the time and smiled that younger him had just killed the snake. Then he warped off to the Hospital wing to await the next stage.

**HPCOC**

"You know me as Nick." Harry told Madam Pomfrey as he walked into the Hospital wing to visit himself. He smirked, both of him, as he heard all three girls take a sharp breath. "I see you have heard of me."

"Let him in Poppy!" Younger Harry called from his bed. "We have things to discuss."

"But you need to rest, I have your sleep potion ready and everything." Pomfrey said.

"Just give us fifteen minutes." Young Harry called back.

Older Harry was laughing as he walked into the curtained off section with himself. He smiled to the girls. "Tonks and Hermione I presume?"

"Yes sir." Hermione said, not sure what to make of this new figure.

"Oh, you don't need to call me sir. Nick is fine." Older Harry said smiling at her. "But if you could please excuse us Harry and I need to trade reports privately."

"Okay." Hermione said before looking to Younger Harry, who nodded. "I guess, but we'll be right outside."

"Thanks." Younger Harry said. "It'll only be a few minutes."

As the girls left Older Harry shut the curtains and cast a silencing and privacy ward before looking to his counterpart. "Time for us to switch spots."

Younger Harry nodded and stood up while Older Harry took off his boots, hat and vest. Younger Harry morphed into Nick while Older Harry morphed back into his normal form and a second later they were correcting their clothing. They delayed for a few minutes after Older Harry settled down in bed and Younger Harry, now Nick, put on the vest hat and boots. Older Harry elaborated of a few aspects of the day for Younger Harry and when they were all caught up Younger Harry dropped the wards.

Tonks and Hermione were back inside the curtains almost instantly causing both Harrys to laugh. "Miss me that much already?" Older, bed ridden, Harry asked.

Both girls blushed and Younger Harry chuckled again. "Well I'd best be off." He said opening the curtains just in time to see Dumbledore walk in. He flashed Dumbledore a smile and warped out of the Hospital wing in front of everyone.

"How did he do that?" Dumbledore asked. "I've been trying for years to figure out how to get around the apparition wards here."

"According to _Hogwart's: A History _it isn't even possible." Hermione said. "You just can't do it."

"No." Harry said smirking. "_You_ just can't do it. _Nick_ can."

"But...How?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can't say." Harry said glumly.

"Anyway, Harry I need to talk to you about what happened today." Dumbledore said.

"It can wait Albus." Madam Pomfrey said handing Harry a vial of dreamless sleep potion. "He needs to take his potion and rest."

"Thank you." Harry said downing the potion in one gulp. "Better ask quick Headmaster. I don't know how long I'll be awake."

"Was Nick involved with anything that happened today?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Yes."

"What did he do?"

"He-" Harry paused to yawn eyes tearing up. "Fought Voldemort and prevented him from getting the stone."

"How did Voldemort get here?" Dumbledore asked, both men ignoring the cringes from Tonks and Pomfrey, Hermione had no reflex because of being muggleborn.

"Possessed Quirrell." Harry said slowly, closing his eyes. "That's who I was figh-"

"Harry?" Dumbledore said nudging him slightly. "He's asleep. I suppose the rest of my questions will have to wait for morning."

A disappointed Dumbledore left the Hospital wing while Pomfrey smiled smugly. Tonks and Hermione took their spots at Harry's bedside and didn't leave until curfew, still trying to figure out exactly how they were supposed to be feeling about today.

As evening fell the people of Hogsmeade knew the outcome of the day. Nine people had died from looking in the wrong direction at the wrong time and a further fifteen were petrified. The news had circulated through all of England by that point that Harry Potter had saved the village. Reporters from several magazines and newspapers had shown up through the afternoon to hear peoples' stories and collect any pictures that were taken. The editor of the Quibbler and he daughter were the last people to leave and just before their portkey activated the young Luna Lovegood found herself wondering about Harry Potter.

AN:

Evil Harry: Alright, so a lot of people seem to not understand this, here goes my explanation.

I got a review from BRD man that said:

"Unless you have a different definition of evil and dark than me. seems more  
"chaotic neutral with good leanings" to me so far. Evil being: "controls  
absolutely what it can, destroys/hurts/despoils what it can't. Does so for  
it's own pleasure/glory/revenge/etc without remorse."

This Harry seems more a "control what I can (without destroying all if I don't  
get my way) to make my life and those I like better""

I have the same basic definition. I've said that Harry is out for his own glory already so the motive part is dealt with, which is the evil bit in my definition the means are the light/dark axis. That said take a look at what Harry has done since he re-entered the magical world.

Draco Malfoy :

1) First thing Harry did was to tell Draco that Harry didn't care what family he was from and status in the society wouldn't give Draco an advantage.

2) Harry violently, aggressively and excessively retaliated for what Draco considered to be a minor insult, thereby making Draco reconsider the severity of the insult.

3) Harry removed Draco from his power base and intentionally put him somewhere that would be initially hostile towards him.

Honestly Harry is taking a subtle approach to the task of creating a Wormtail/Lucius hybrid for himself.

Hermione :

He truly likes Hermione and his efforts in her regard were to ensure their friendship and keep her safe. There might be new motives later but I think Hermione and Tonks and probably Sirius are relatively safe from Harry. Harry has however, immediately shown himself to be an intelligent, clear thinker, mysterious and crammed full of things that Hermione wants to know. He basically did everything he could to make her actively seek to engage him in conversation.

Tonks :

He's actually innocent as far as I can remember, there might be something but I would have to re-read everything looking for a line or two.

Teddy Nott and his girls: The chicken incident was a direct analogy to how Harry is going to approach the world at large. He knew what was going to happen and he could see everything that was happening and despite what he said his sole reason to go to the trophy room that night is so that people would know he got caught by Nott's trap and could have his vengeance on the 'bad guy'. Harry got an hour's worth of detention willingly and returned the favor by giving the other person involved months worth of shame and embarrassment. On top of that Harry did it as publicly as he could and did nothing to prevent the suspicion from falling on himself either, saying to the rest of the student body 'I can get away with anything, don't mess with me.'

In the end though, he intimidated the whole school, ruthlessly and publicly destroyed the reputation of an enemy and flaunted the rules while still looking like the wronged party and the good guy. That is what makes him evil.

I have so many more examples but they're all from coming years so I can't talk about them.

Harry is never going to act like a cartoon villain, unless he's acting, and kill everyone who stands in his way. Even rumors of wrongdoings will hurt Harry's chances of reaching his goals. Harry is Grima Wormtongue wearing the image of a paladin, if that makes sense. And in dnd terms he is NE, with chaotic tendencies.

**Next chapter: **Bring a poncho because BS is going to be flying every direction. It will probably be the last chapter before I start book 2. Speaking of book 2 do you think I should publish a new story for it or keep it going in this one?


	16. The morning after

AN: When I write someone saying "Gnicc" or any variation of capitalization without punctuation it is pronounced nick. Whenever "G.N.I.C.C" is said again with any variation of capitalization it is pronounced as letters. I think this is common sense but I'm just making sure, this distinction is going to be crucial to Harry's story.

**HPCOC**

Harry woke late at night or early in the morning, there were no lights on and Harry didn't bother with a _tempus_ charm because he could already feel sleep beckoning him back. He rolled over to get more comfortable and noticed the crinkle of parchment in his hand. A quick glance told him that Madam Pomfrey's light was still out, so he let a little of his glow out, just enough to read by. He smiled when he read the parchment. There were only five words.

**Gens Necne Incorruptus Capio Caries**

"The people or not of purity attacks evil?" Harry said as he translated. "Well I guess it could make _less _sense. Good enough for me. Thank you elves." Harry vanished the parchment and settled in to sleep again.

**HPCOC**

"Did you hear? They found Professor Quirrell's body." Asked a voice in the Great Hall.

"Poor man and after so long in the hospital, what happened?" Said a second student.

"Rumor has it that he was assassinated by some elite military person." The first said back conspiratorially.

"Well I heard that he was killed while stopping a death eater from entering the castle, after all someone had to set that basilisk loose." Said a third proudly.

"I heard that Harry Potter killed him, just before he killed the basilisk." A fourth said.

"That's absurd. Professor McGonagall saw the basilisk and she said it was twenty-five meters long at least. There is no way a first year could have hurt it, much less a first year that has been in the hospital for over a month." Percy said from the Gryffindor table.

"But I saw him running through the castle with a sword!" A Hufflepuff shouted back.

"My cousin's boyfriend lives in Hogsmeade and she told me that he told her that he watched Harry kill it!" A Gryffindor called from down the table.

"Enough!" Dumbledore yelled from the staff table. "Mr. Potter is the one who killed the basilisk and his friend killed Professor Quirrell. We don't have the whole story yet as Mr. Potter fell back unconscious, too much activity after too long of a rest I suspect, and Mr. Potter's friend is unavailable at the moment. However at this time it appears that Professor Quirrell freed the basilisk and was attempting to steal a priceless artifact."

The student body, missing nine specific members, sat in stunned silence for a few moments before quiet conversations erupted all over the hall as students were updating the rumors to incorporate the new information. Minerva McGonagall just sighed and leaned over to the Headmaster. "Albus, after all this time why do you still think announcements like that work?"

"Hope mostly." Albus said shaking his head sadly. "Hopefully I haven't made things worse for Harry."

"Professor?" One student called from the crowd. "Is Harry dying?"

Albus' eyes grew wide in the moment of absolute silence that followed the question. "What? No! Dear Merlin no. He's just sleeping. Madam Pomfrey said he could probably rejoin us by dinner, which knowing Potters means he'll be up by lunch."

A few minutes later a flock of owls came in, bringing copies of various publications and fueling even more chatter at the tables. Little did anyone in the hall know that on the other side of the castle the boy they were discussing was waking up surrounded by eight friends.

**HPCOC**

"So he just suddenly woke up and knew what he had to do?" Fred asked.

"Yea, it wasn't immediate though, first he wanted to know where Quirrell was." Tonks said.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't check until after he ran out but the Quirrell in the bed at the time was an illusion." Hermione said.

"How did he know?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't." Harry said yawning.

"HARRY!" Eight voices exclaimed as two bodies jumped onto the boy on the bed.

"OOMF!" Harry said as the air got crushed out of him. "Tonks, Hermione, not that I'm complaining but it feels like this just happened yesterday or something."

"Prat." Tonks giggled swatting him lightly.

"Harry, don't you ever do something like that again!" Hermione scolded.

"Yes dear." Harry said smiling, causing Hermione to turn scarlet.

Tonks and Hermione climbed off of Harry and let him move into a sitting position. Tonks immediately sat down next to him and made him scoot over, thereby removing any room for Hermione to join them. Tonks shot Hermione a quick victory glance. "So Harry, tell us everything."

"Everything? There is a lot of everything. I don't think we have the time for that." Harry said pensively. "But I can tell you about everything that happened since the last DADA class I attended."

Hermione moved her chair over to Harry's open side and gently laid a hand on his arm. "Well tell us that then."

"FRED! GEORGE!" Lee Jordan yelled as he ran into the ward. "And everyone else...HARRY! You're awake!"

"What is it Lee?" George asked. "We were just getting to story time."

"Ooo I want to hear the story too." Lee said before brandishing the roll of paper he was holding. "Morning post came in, I brought The Prophet, The Quibbler and Teen Witch Weekly."

"Wow, the vultures descended in my absence." Harry said taking the papers and started flipping through.

"What about story time!" Fred whined.

"Yea story time." George added.

"The sooner you tell us the sooner we can let other people know you're awake." Lee insisted.

"Jordan, why don't you go let people know now and come back with Dumbledore?" Daphne asked.

"Right, that way Harry will only need to tell the story once." Blaise agreed while the rest of the girls nodded. Lee nodded once and ran back out of the hospital.

"Mr. Potter. I see you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said emerging from her office to yell at the source of commotion, saddened slightly to see said source already running away. "How do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine for being exhausted." Harry said smiling. "Bit sore but I walk that out."

"You'll be doing no walking until I tell you to. You shouldn't have been doing any running or fighting either!" Pomfrey admonished, doing her check up scans while Harry's court rifled through the tabloids.

"**What Hospital Gowns Reveal: The Secrets of Harry Potter's Bum.**" Susan read laughing brandishing a copy of TWW. "This has got to be good. Oh, look! Someone managed to take pictures!"

"Really?" Hannah asked as she and Daphne moved around to read over Susan's shoulder. "Is that a birthmark?"

"I think so." Daphne said squinting. "Looks kind of like a hippogriff to me."

"It does not look like a hippogriff!" Harry said angrily despite blushing bright red, before summoning the magazine. "If you don't mind can we not discuss my anatomy? Technically it isn't even a birthmark, just something I always forget to get rid of when I morph."

"How can you forget to morph a hippogriff shaped birthmark?" Fred asked. "That's something I would always be aware of."

"I don't spend a lot of time thinking about how I want my bum to look, so it just goes to default." Harry said sheepishly not noticing the TWW slip off his lap. "And it doesn't look like a hippogriff."

"I can see it." Hermione said head bent over the magazine. "See there are the wings and there's the horse body." She was holding the picture up in front of Harry pointing before she realized what she just admitted to studying and blushed again.

"E tu, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Poppy you gotta help me out here."

"Well Harry, it would seem that a lot of people will be doing more thinking about your bum than would before, maybe you should be one of them and prevent this from happening again." Pomfrey said. "Now calm down, your heart rate is varying and throwing off my scans." Harry groaned and flopped back while everyone laughed. Harry didn't even bother protesting when Tonks took the magazine from Hermione to do her own inspection.

"Aren't I too young for this kind of attention anyway?" Harry asked. "Who are these creeps who read this stuff?"

"It's _Teen Witch_ Weekly." Susan said levelly. "Teen witches read it, and preteen witches for that matter, I got my first subscription from my mom as my ninth birthday present."

"About the same for me too." Daphne said. "Just think of how many first readers are reading this issue, your bum has probably secured their audience in every girl within four years of us."

"Can I sue them or something?" Harry grumbled.

"I don't think so." Blaise said. "You were photographed in a public place, you have no rights to the image."

"Well that's just great!" Harry sneered. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Smile and wear tight pants!" Tonks suggested making everyone laugh and successfully breaking the mood.

The door flew open again and Lee practically toppled in after it. He dragged himself up, wheezing, with the help of a bed. After a few moments he caught enough air to talk. "Dumbledore...on his way...few steps behind...water?"

"Just running back and forth across the castle got you this winded?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she brought over a glass of water for him. "You're too young to be this out of shape, you should exercise more."

"Less about...being out...of shape...more about...what I...was shouting...on the way." Lee gasped out between breaths and long drinks of water. "Everyone knows...Harry's up!"

"I think most of Scotland knows, Mr. Jordan." McGonagall said curtly as she walked into the room along with Flitwick, Dumbledore and Shacklebolt. "Harry, this is Auror Shacklebolt, he's on lend from the Ministry as our replacement Defense Professor. He will be acting in his role as an Auror during this interview though."

"Understood." Harry offered his hand to Shacklebolt. "It's nice to meet you Auror Shacklebolt."

"Likewise Mr. Potter." Shacklebolt shook Harry's hand. "If you would start from the beginning we should be able to get through this quickly."

"Sounds good. The beginning I believe is the last class I attended." Harry said settling back and closing his eyes prompting Tonks to curl up against his side which in turn caused the Professors to share resigned looks and silently decide that it wasn't worth the effort to say anything about the situation. "Class was starting and I had settled into my usual death glare while Quirrell called attendance..."

"Death glare?" Shacklebolt asked looking up from his notes.

"I wasn't trying to kill him with it or anything, something about him bugged me from day one." Harry shrugged. "Shortly after the year started I wanted him to be out of my life completely."

"You said something was bugging you. Can you elaborate?" Albus prompted.

"Er, not really, whenever he was near me though my scar would ache." Harry said.

"Interesting." Shacklebolt said. "Please continue."

"Alright, uh, after attendance he was talking about the day's work and then he caught my eye and smirked." Harry said. "Then I felt pressure on my occlumency shields and then pain."

"You know occlumency?" Shacklebolt stopped writing, shocked. "Who taught you?"

"Yea, and Nick did...why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um, never mind." Shacklebolt said seemingly embarrassed. "Just curious. What happened next?"

"Then I blacked out while I fought Voldemort off in my mind." Harry said plainly.

"WHAT!" Several voices cried, including the two closest to his ears.

"Well, over the month long battle I discovered that Voldemort possessed Quirrell and was trying to possess me that day." Harry said turning to Dumbledore. "I told you last night didn't I?"

"I think it was the answer you fell asleep while giving." Dumbledore said calmly. "You said enough before hand to infer the truth though."

"Anyway, I fought him to a draw, living inside someone else after ten years of barely existing must be hard on the mental discipline, and eventually woke up." Harry informed them. "That's when a message spell hit me from Nick, he was just letting me know that he took care of Voldemort and he sent me after the basilisk."

"Who is Nick?" Shacklebolt asked. "And how did he deal with You-Know-Who?"

"Nick is the one who is responsible for everything I know." Harry said doing his best to look like he was overcome with loyalty. "As for what he did, you'll have to ask him."

"I plan on it. Please go on."

"From that point I jumped out of bed and ran up to the Headmaster's office and retrieved Godric's Sword." Harry said. "Then I went and killed the snake and came back here."

"You mean the Sword of Gryffindor?" Albus said surprised.

"Well, yes, that's the only sword that was in your office." Harry said.

"But that sword has been lost for centuries." Albus insisted.

"No it hasn't been, The Sorting Hat was holding on to it." Harry said watching the jaws drop on all the professors. "What didn't you know?"

"Obviously not." Tonks whispered in his ear.

"Where is the sword now?" McGonagall asked getting over her shock.

"I sent it with the elves for storage." Harry said innocently.

"You need to return it as soon as you can." McGonagall was pulling all of her air of authority. "It belongs here."

"Actually according to the hat it was left there for someone truly deserving to claim it." Harry replied cheekily. "Something about a true Gryffindor, but I'm pretty sure it belongs to me now."

"But you're not one of my lions." McGonagall protested. "How can you be a true Gryffindor?"

"I'm a true Slytherin and a true Ravenclaw too if that changes anything." Harry said smirking. "Although I'm only assuming I'm a true Ravenclaw too since that hat put me there in preference to the other two."

"And how did you get into my office?" Albus finally asked.

"Your gargoyle isn't really an obstacle for me." Harry shrugged. "It knows I can destroy it on a whim, and it is conscious enough to decide whether or not to stand in my way."

"Mmhmm. It isn't like any of us will forget the last time it 'suffered your wrath'." Hermione said, slightly mockingly, air quotes and all.

"This is interesting and all but after you got the sword you said you went to the village." Shacklebolt paused and Harry nodded. "Why didn't you wait for the professors?"

"Nick said go so I went." Harry casually said. "Besides they were probably doing something silly like catching a rooster or something."

"How is catching a rooster silly?" Shacklebolt asked. "They're deadly to basilisks."

"No they aren't, that is just a myth." Harry assured him.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "Every book I looked through since last night has suggested roosters."

"Yup, it's a myth perpetuated by basilisk breeders in the early thirteenth century." Harry said. "The theory was that if an enemy was caught unprepared the basilisk would have an easy time killing them, and if they thought a rooster was the solution they would get that and think they were prepared thus granting the basilisks an easy victory."

"Really?" Hermione asked hoping that her books weren't wrong.

"Really." Harry said as her face fell. "Sorry."

"Alright so you ran into the village, giant monster easy enough to find so I won't bother asking." Shacklebolt admitted. "So next up is: Tell us about the fight itself."

"Well, it wasn't very long. I kept my eyes on the ground so it wouldn't kill me with its gaze. After it refused to surrender to me I had to get aggressive. That's when it tried to bite me so I filled its mouth with a giant cork, its jaw might unhinge but the muscles isn't designed to pull their fangs out of something like that. After that it was just an issue of timing before I was able to sever its spine, killing it."

"Did Nick teach you to sword fight too?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No...?" Harry tried to sound confused. "I've only had one lesson and that was 'hit them with the sharp bits'."

"That's not a bad first lesson." Shacklebolt laughed along with the rest. "So you got lucky and used skills that Nick taught you then..."

"Then G.N.I.C.C.L.D showed up and took the body to be processed." Harry said. "And I came back here."

"G.N.I.C.C.L.D?" Shacklebolt repeated. "What does that stand for?"

"Gens Necne Incorruptus Capio Caries, Logistics Division." Harry replied in a flat monotone that implied he was forced to memorize the name.

"And they are?" Shacklebolt said leadingly.

"The house elves that serve G.N.I.C.C" Harry said. "Obviously."

"What can you tell us about G.N.I.C.C?" Shacklebolt asked impatiently.

"Well the first time that I heard that basic question asked the answer was: 'G.N.I.C.C is like The Order of the Phoenix, except useful. You don't have the clearance to learn anything passed that yet.'" Harry quietly took glee in Dumbledore's expression of indignation. "I don't know who The Order of the Phoenix is, but they might have less strict policies so maybe you should see what they're doing, then just picture it better in every way."

Professor Flitwick was the only adult in the room who wasn't a member of the order, although he knew about it and was chuckling accordingly. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Madam Pomfrey were all looking suitably abashed. Then Dumbledore spoke up. "Harry, The Order of the Phoenix is a group I started to fight Voldemort in the last war."

"Oh, huh." Harry remarked and pretended like he was suddenly having an epiphany. "Well I guess that explains why Nick didn't have me go get your help with the basilisk."

Harry was laughing along with most of his court, Hermione was holding back as was Blaise, and even Flitwick was laughing out loud now. Madam Pomfrey looked amused, which surprised Harry some what. McGonagall and Shacklebolt were clearly angry and not used to getting made fun of. Dumbledore however looked like he had been personally insulted, which he had been of course.

"I think I have enough." Shacklebolt said cutting his syllables off sharply. "Goodbye Mr. Potter."

"Did I say something?" Harry called to Shacklebolt's back as he left.

"I would imagine that he doesn't like being made fun of anymore than I do." Dumbledore said disappointedly.

"How was I making fun of him?" Harry chewed on his lip. "All I did was make fun of the order, unless...oh. Anyone else who I should know is in the order so I don't bad mouth you guys in front of them?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"That would be me." McGonagall said letting her Scottish accent come through strongly.

"Oh...heh." Harry smiled at her timidly, cackling evilly inside. "Sorry?"

"Your parents were members Harry." Dumbledore said channeling the grandfather routine again. "We're the ones who helped them go into hiding."

"I bet you helped the Longbottoms too." Harry waited for the nod. "Look how that turned out for all of them. I wouldn't really brag about being their protectors if I were you."

McGonagall huffed indignantly "Why you...the nerve...If your mother could hear you...URG!" She threw her hands in the air exasperatedly and stalked away from the bed, without leaving the ward.

"Mr. Potter. I expect a meeting with Nick to discuss what happened with Quirrell. You tell him to contact me and make sure to tell him that I expect civility towards any order members I choose to have present." Dumbledore said imperially.

"I'll let him know sir." Harry said diplomatically. "I can't make any promises about his attendance or etiquette though."

"Understandable, I'll leave you to your recovery." Albus said seriously while starting towards the door. "If you'll excuse me I have to go see a hat about a sword." McGonagall sent one last angry glare back in Harry's direction before following the Headmaster out.

"Well that went well." Harry said cheerily in the silence that followed.

"So what now?" Susan asked.

"Now we do something about the press." Harry said.

"Didn't we establish that there was nothing you could do about the bum thing?" George asked.

"That's true, but this is about the rest of the press." Harry smiled. "Daphne, I'm appointing you to be temporarily my press secretary. Mainly because I think you will have more of an idea of how to call a press conference tomorrow than I do."

"I'll owl my mum! She'll know how to do this." Daphne sounded proud as she pulled out a sheet of parchment from her bag and started writing.

"What will the rest of us do?" Hannah asked.

"Simple, we each take an article and start picking it apart to try and figure out what questions I'll be expecting to receive tomorrow." Harry said.

"Dibs on the bum one!" Tonks shouted making the other girls groan sadly.

**AN**: What do I have to say today? First of all I have decided that this story will have years 1-3 the second will have 4 and 5 and the third will have 6 and 7.

Summer after second year I have planned for him to make a second wand and I have a strong idea of how I want it to go, but if you readers have ideas for wand components that you haven't seen before let me know, if your ideas are better than mine I might use them. Same for large dementor's bones, I have uses for all the little ones already, and only one or two for the biggies.

Also, I don't really see this fic as coming out without having the trio in a relationship together so I'm just going to call it now. HP/NT/HG.

**Next chapter: **Harry talks to the press, Nick upsets Dumbledore and foreshadowing for next year(probably, I might wait one more on this depending on flow.)


	17. Meet the press

**AN: **If you've ever wondered what happens when two manipulative bastards/chess masters get into equivalent of a bout of bare knuckle boxing, this chapter should make you happy. It is pretty brutal and not even slightly subtle.

**HPCOC**

"Alright, I am definitely not answering any questions from TWW." Harry said when Tonks finished her report. "What do we expect from The Quibbler?"

"Uh..." Fred said from next to George both of whom were looking at the magazine in their hands while Blaise and Hermione stood behind them all four with confused expressions. "Probably something about a made up animal called a snorkack and something about cooking. We don't know why."

"Cooking?" Harry asked unbelieving. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"There is this one...paragraph?" George asked looking to Hermione, who shrugged. "Erm, here goes: 'I wonder if Mr. Potter's experiments with thyme, the herb, have revealed any prospective means to attract the elusive crumple-horned snorkack.' When have you been experimenting with food?"

"This article wasn't written by Luna was it?" Harry sighed.

"Yea it is." Hermione said shortly. "Do you know her?"

"In the same fashion that I knew you August thirty-first." Harry said quietly. "She'll be here next year."

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed. "She hasn't even started school yet and she's a reporter?"

"Yea, her dad owns the paper, and is rather eccentric." Harry shrugged. "They're generally good people though."

"Well, she also makes a lot of connections between you and Stubby Boardman." Blaise said. "But he's been dead since just after the war."

"Oh, him." Harry shook his head. "The Lovegoods are of the belief that Stubby Boardman was a pseudonym for Sirius Black and that when my godfather went to Azkaban and Stubby died, well they took it as proof."

"By eccentric you meant insane right?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"We're all insane sir, they're just insane in a special way." Harry said sagely. "Don't worry though, I'm sure I can deal with anything that Luna asks...I hope. Is anyone else hungry?"

Harry hopped out of bed after getting nods of confirmation from the group and transfigured his hospital gown into plain black robes. "I wish I'd thought of this yesterday." He grumbled.

Laughing the group made their way out of the Hospital Wing. Interestingly Madam Pomfrey didn't protest at all. Harry checked the clock on the way out and noticed that it was already halfway through lunch, and he'd been anticipating catching the end of breakfast. _Oh well. _He thought. _These things happen._

His disappointment was completely compensated by the scene that they found in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, all of the professors and several older students were standing around a giant pile of crates. Snape was waiving a piece of parchment at Dumbledore. "Albus, it would take myself and twenty skilled assistants at least a week to do this. Face it, G.N.I.C.C is bigger than we can imagine."

"How many do you think it would take Severus?" Dumbledore asked, his guess was somewhere around eighty but he was by no means a potions expert.

"At least a hundred. Maybe as many as a hundred and fifty." Snape drawled. "And ready to work at a moment's notice."

The professors started debating about how many members an organization would have to have in order to mobilize that kind of man power. Harry stopped listening, after all, no matter what they decided, they'd be wrong, and quietly made his way to the Ravenclaw table. His friends took up the positions they had that day with the flying incident. Harry noticed the silence and looked around to see almost the entire student body staring at him.

"Hey guys!" Harry said jovially before raising his hand and waiving it around emphatically. "So...Raise your hand if you thought I was dying!"

People laughed and Harry turned back towards the food. A few people raised their hands but lowered the quickly, blushing, when they realized that Harry was being rhetorical. This was enough to break the tension though and soon the students were back to their own conversations and not staring at Harry.

Harry felt awkward under all of the attention. He found this very strange too considering how much attention he had been trying to draw to himself. Perhaps that was the problem, he hadn't drawn this to himself. Then again, perhaps it was a carry over from his last life shining through. Harry's reflection didn't last long.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall said as she walked towards them holding the parchment that Snape had been brandishing. "May I ask for you reasoning behind placing me in charge of...all of this?" She waived the parchment at him.

"Officially it is because as the Deputy Headmistress it is your job to take the duties that Professor Dumbledore is too busy for." Harry said smiling.

"And unofficially?" She sounded suspicious.

"Because I wanted to add stress to your plate right before final exams." There was a sharp intake of breath from the students who were listening, complimented by a symphony of flatware dropping from limp hands. "Kidding of course. I thought that you would delegate the responsibilities to a village representative whereas Dumbledore would insist on dictating how the money is spent. The money isn't to better the image of Albus Dumbledore."

"While I don't agree, I will accept your reasoning." McGonagall replied curtly and walked back to the staff table shaking her head.

"What is all of that?" Hermione asked.

"Basilisk bits." Harry said. "G.N.I.C.C was working on it all night."

"Harry! Do you realize how much that basilisk was worth?" George almost shouted.

"And you gave it all away?" Fred finished shocked.

"Well, not all of it." Harry smirked. "I kept about ten percent of the value and the skull."

"The skull?" Hermione asked eyebrow raised. "Trophy?"

"Yea, something like that." Harry shrugged. "I think I am going to end up putting it in whatever room I use to have meetings with people in places of power. We're going to be experimenting with parts of the skeleton to see how it does with channeling magic, I might end up making the skull the base of a ward scheme at some point instead, haven't had much time to think about it."

"You could always do both." Tonks suggested brightly.

"I bet Professor Snape is going to be upset that he doesn't get to skim off the top." Blaise weighed in.

"What's he going to do about it? Give Harry a hard time?" Hannah asked. "He does that already."

"That is another reason I bypassed Dumbledore." Harry said. "I'm sure he would have given Snape whatever he wanted."

"Speaking of Dumbledore you should really tell him about the press event tomorrow." Daphne said quietly.

Harry looked up to where the teachers were bickering again. "I'll finish lunch first I think."

**HPCOC**

"Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick." Harry started as he walked up to the now settled down staff table. "I'm entertaining a few members of the press for tea tomorrow at 2:30."

"Mr. Potter, I've already spoken to the press for you." Dumbledore said smiling genially.

"And who gave you that right?" Harry demanded. "It sure wasn't me."

"I was acting _en loco parentis, _but I'm sure your Aunt and Uncle would have given their consent." Dumbledore rebuffed.

"You only have those right while a student has no magical guardian." Harry said. "Since Sirius was released I have had a magical guardian."

"Lord Black isn't going to be legally your guardian until the Wizengamot has declared him fit." Dumbledore said gently. "He spent a long time in Azkaban. It would be irresponsible of us to allow him complete freedom before making sure he is ready for it."

"What!" Harry demanded. "Why wasn't I told?"

"I advised Lord Black against telling you because it was our hope that everything would be resolved before summer started so you could go with him and never need to know." Dumbledore said levelly. "I wouldn't have told you if it didn't come up. No sense in worrying about something you cannot effect and might not matter in the long run."

"Did you just say I might not get to live with him this summer?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Yes, the chance is small though." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly. "There is still about a month before the end of term."

"You're the Chief Warlock!" Harry exclaimed. "Push it through faster old man!"

"You're upset so I'm going to ignore the lack of respect, I'm also not going to get into the difficulties of your request. I will say that I'm doing what I can." Dumbledore said before silently adding _...to keep you at the Dursleys. _

"And if it doesn't get resolved by summer?" Harry asked irritably, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid you're only option at that point is to go to the Dursleys for one last summer." _Unless I can get him permanently declared unfit. _Dumbledore thought.

"That's not happening." Harry said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"I certainly hope not." Albus agreed. "But the press is definitely not happening."

"What? Why? You can't do that." Harry pleaded.

"I am the headmaster of this school, I am certainly within my rights to deny the press access to the grounds." Dumbledore declared. "And I think the students have been disrupted more than enough by this incident, we don't need journalists traipsing all over the place."

"They'll be coming into the Entrance Hall, having tea, asking questions and leaving. There will be no traipsing." Harry insisted.

"Unless one of them 'has to go to the restroom'" Dumbledore supplied air quotes. "and uses it as an excuse to run down students and get quotes."

"You're paranoid."* Harry said.

"Perhaps, but it is my job to be and I'm not wavering on this." Dumbledore said with finality.

"Fine!" Harry shouted and stomped off. In this moment most of Hogwart's witnessed a rare event for Snape was taking open glee in seeing the spawn of his rival rebuffed so completely.

"Bad news?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down next to her again.

"Very." Harry said angrily. "He's denying the press access to the grounds and then told me that I might not get to live with my godfather this summer."

"What?" Tonks asked. "Why would he deny the press?"

"And why wouldn't you be able to live with Sirius?" Fred added.

"I think he is punishing me for snubbing him with the basilisk parts and for what I said about his order." Harry grumbled.

"What about Sirius, surely he doesn't have the authority to take you away from him." Hermione stated.

"No, Dumbledore doesn't have that power, but the Wizengamot does." Harry admitted. "They have him tied up in red tape to see if he is fit to be my guardian, before he is allowed to be my guardian. Conveniently Dumbledore is the head of the Wizengamot."

"That's not fair!" Hannah exclaimed.

"It really is." Harry assured her, Blaise, Daphne and, surprisingly, Susan all nodded with his statement.

"Harry has been using the same tactics all year." Blaise said.

"With his own additions." Susan added nodding.

"At some point Dumbledore was going to play his game." Daphne said.

"Students don't normally politic against adults." Blaise continued levelly. "We don't have any positions of power yet. Once we grow up we'll be heads of houses, or ministry officials or something. It doesn't really matter because then we will have some sort of influence on things."

"Harry has influence early on because of his fame." Susan said. "Which gave him the weight to start with."

"But he can only influence opinion at the moment." Daphne finished.

"Which puts me distinctly at a disadvantage against policy makers." Harry concluded solemnly. "Especially since I don't have full access to the Potter wealth for bribe money."

"Bribe money?" Hermione asked incredulously "Isn't bribery illegal?"

"Don't forget that the magical world has different laws than the muggle one." Tonks said. "But in general yes, the penalties are minimal though."

"And everyone is okay with that?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Our government is run by an appointed executive branch with an elected head and a hereditary one combined legislative and judicial branch, which is the body that elects the minister." Harry said. "Anyone who cares is not in a position to do anything about it."

"So what about what the citizens want?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Our community is small, public opinion is easy to hear." Daphne said.

"And with people like Harry and Dumbledore around you can't really trust the public opinion." Blaise said smiling.

"Hey!" Harry objected. "I resent that."

"Resent it all you want, it's true." Blaise rebutted. "I've been watching you all year, it does beg the question; why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"People don't trust sneaky snakes." Harry said quietly enough for only the eight of them to hear. "Sneaky eagles take you by surprise."

"So the hat just put you in Ravenclaw?" Susan asked just as quietly.

"Well I had to ask." Harry whispered.

"I didn't know you could make requests!" Hermione whisper-shrieked.

"Yea, I asked to go where Harry did." Tonks whispered, shrugging.

"You did?" Harry asked, touched.

"Yea, it wanted to put me in Hufflepuff." Tonks said smiling. "It said that my determination to be sorted with the other metamorph was a great show of loyalty, but my ability to argue the problems with that won the day."

Harry and Tonks just looked at each other smiling for a few seconds before Daphne broke the awkward, for the other seven anyway, moment. "So I guess I should go write letters telling the reporters not to come, shouldn't I?"

"Huh?" Harry started shaking his head. "Oh, yea."

"Alright, they're sure to be upset with this." Daphne said starting to get up.

"Wait!" Harry stopped her. "Tell them that we're doing it at The Three Broomsticks."

"But Harry," Hermione started with a tone that Harry knew all too well from his last life. "We're not allowed to leave the grounds."

"True, I actually have a plan that can get me out of trouble, Tonks too but I can't pull it for anyone else." Harry said thoughtfully. "Although I wouldn't suggest you attend, there is little reason for you to be there and it could use up all of your leverage to get away with it."

"But you can't go alone." Tonks insisted.

"I won't be alone either way. Nick will be there." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"What's the leverage to get us out of trouble?" Tonks asked. "If I'm comparing the values of my options I should know the value of my options."

"Too true." Harry commended and leaned across Hermione to whisper to her directly. "Dumbledore gave us waivers to get out of detentions. So long as he doesn't remember he will probably only assign one detention per person. I would tell everyone but we really don't want Dumbledore to find out until tomorrow."

Tonks nodded her agreement. "You're right, I am better off saving that."

"Alright so I'm telling the press tea with Harry and Nick 2:30 at the Three Broomsticks." Daphne recapped standing up. "I'm off."

"I have a few letters to write myself." Harry said standing as well. "Gotta find out who I need to talk to to get a visit with Sirius. Sirius will probably know."

When Harry left the remaining members of his court broke up and went their ways, except for Hermione and Tonks, who went with Harry, and went to their dorms to be interrogated by the other students.

The reply from Sirius came quickly and they were scheduled to meet after dinner the next day.

**HPCOC**

That evening Nick intercepted Dumbledore just as he was entering the Great Hall for dinner. No one noticed as Harry discretely checked the time. "Ah, Headmaster. Harry told me that you were looking to have a word with me. I'm fairly busy but I have time now if it is convenient." Nick said in his thick London accent.**

"Have you eaten? I was just on my way to dinner and you would be more than welcome to join me Mr. … Harry never gave us your surname." Dumbledore said apologetically.

"Nick is a more than adequate title." Nick said calmly. "And to answer your question, yes I have eaten, I had dinner just before coming here, in fact. If you like we can reschedule."

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll just eat later." Dumbledore said leading Nick out of the hall. "Let's go to my office and chat."

"If you're sure." Nick said diplomatically. "I don't want to impose."

"It is no imposition, I assure you." Dumbledore insisted. "It isn't as though the food will all be gone when we're done."

"Are you sure?" Nick joked. "Harry has told me things about that Weasley boy."

Dumbledore laughed. "I suspect that boy is why his family has such a difficult time saving money."

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore offered a few minutes later when they got to his office. Nick politely declined. Dumbledore tented his hand in front of his mouth for a few moments. "So, what can you tell me about Harry's training?"

"Not a lot." Nick said. "The specifics are classified but it is fairly comprehensive, this summer he's scheduled to start combat training."

"Do you think it is wise to push him at this age?" Dumbledore asked concerned. "Would it not be better for him to have a normal childhood?"

"The kid was more famous by his second birthday than you will ever be Albus. His life would never have been normal." Nick said. "Besides the order came from the top. Our founder himself wanted to make sure that Harry was ready for whatever he will have to face in his life."

"What do you think he will have to face?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our founder knows something about Harry that he hasn't told another living soul." Nick shrugged. "I suppose what he isn't telling us holds that answer."

"Any theories?" Dumbledore pressed.

"Well, the only thing we know is that it isn't a prophecy that he's withholding." Nick said grimacing.

"Why do you think that?" Dumbledore asked slightly concerned.

"Well if there was a prophecy indicating that Harry should have or would need to have advanced training to survive wouldn't be kept hidden from him." Nick said confidently. "The Grand Nick might be crotchety in his age but he isn't that much a of a jerk."

Albus gulped audibly. "Grand Nick?"

"That is the title of our founder." Nick said.

"His name is Nick as well?" Dumbledore inquired.

"When the vest is on your name is always Nick, or Nicole, if you're a girl." Nick said proudly. "Helps keep us anonymous."

"Interesting idea." Dumbledore admitted. "I suppose if you're stubborn enough that would be successful."

"And we're definitely stubborn enough." Nick replied. "So let's cut the crap, why did you call me here?"

"My first goal is to hear the details of what happened between you and Professor Quirrell yesterday." Dumbledore sat back in his chair folding his hands patiently.

"There isn't much to tell." Nick said. "When I saw him holding the stone I hit his hand with a _reducto _and then we bantered, why do the bad guys always talk? Then we fought and I killed him, I vanished his head too. Never can be too safe."

"How did you get passed my protections?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, please. I could have gotten through that mess as a first year." Nick boasted. "I don't know how you expected them to keep out anyone decently talented with a wand. Besides Voldemort destroyed everything on his way through."

"So tell me more about your organization." Dumbledore ordered.

"No." Nick responded.

"If you don't I'm going to have to insist that you don't come into contact with Harry again." Dumbledore tried.

"Insist all you want. I don't care." Nick retaliated. "No one cares what you say Harry can or can't do."

"I'm his guardian and I will be respected." Dumbledore said irritatedly. "Harry is not to go near you."

"Good for you making rules and everything." Nick said condescendingly. "Best of luck trying to enforce them though. It's not like we ever needed your permission before."

"I'll have you arrested." Dumbledore countered.

"Who are you going to charge with the crimes?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow. "Nick is a title, not a name. Not to mention that it is the title from a group that you only know about because our founder decided to let you know. I'm leaving now. Maybe we can talk again when you're less hostile."

Dumbledore wasn't used to being dismissed out of hand like that. He was Albus Dumbledore, for the last fifty years he has gotten an answer to every question and obedience from everyone. How dare he say that Albus' rules didn't apply to Albus' charge. Albus knew his plan was ill advised but he was so upset that he stopped caring, and sent the strongest legilimency probe he could muster into the strange man. All he needed was blackmail to leverage against him, he was sure there would be something.

"Albus!" Minerva called out.

_Strange, they all know not to barge into meetings._ Albus thought, confused. _Why are my eyes closed?_

"Albus wake up!" Minerva called again, this time shaking his shoulder slightly.

_Did I fall down? What's going on?_ Albus asked himself, opening his eyes. He was in his office with Minerva and no one else. _There was someone here..._ "Ur...what are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm in a meeting."

"Albus, it has been hours since you left the Great Hall." Minerva said, relieved that he was speaking.

"What? No it hasn't." Dumbledore argued. "We've only been talking for a few minutes."

"Albus, it is dark out, all the students are in bed as are most of the staff." McGonagall said patiently. "I think you've been unconscious the whole time. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was talking to Nick, he was refusing my answers." Dumbledore said listlessly. "Then I got angry and he started to leave, then I heard you."

"Do you think he attacked you?" McGonagall asked upset.

"Maybe, it's foggy, I can't really remember." Albus said as he started to get to his feet. He stumbled slightly and Minerva immediately caught him. "Thank you Minerva."

"You've had a long day, why don't we get you to bed and we can deal with Nick tomorrow." McGonagall said reassuringly and lead Albus into his bed chamber.

_At least one person is still doing what I intend them to do. _Albus thought smiling.

Across the castle there was only one thought left for Harry tonight before sleep claimed him. _I wonder if the old man will think twice about brain raping people?_

**HPCOC**

Harry's morning was eventful. Based on how often he had a staff member tailing him he assumed that Dumbledore had heard about the change in venue and order the teachers to do anything to keep Harry from going. Not that it was going to work.

Harry wasn't surprised that Filch and Snape were the two that were trying the hardest to catch him, what did surprise Harry though was McGonagall being the third most vigilant. She followed him around all morning with a strange cold glare. Snape and Filch both looked giddy at having the chance to get Harry in trouble.

McGonagall and Snape were both at the staff table while Filch loitered at the door to the entrance hall during lunch. Just before 1:30 Harry decided it was time to go. He stood up, and very loudly and clearly spoke to his court, loud enough for every person in the hall to hear. "I'm going to the bathroom now, I'll see you in a few hours."

Harry made a hasty exit passed Filch, who followed a few moments later. He activated the Marauder's Map while he was walking and watched as McGonagall and Snape spread out, presumably to prevent Harry from slipping by unnoticed. Harry smirked. _Time to have some fun._

For the next fifty minutes Harry wandered around the halls messing with the heads of his pursuers. The professors never stood a chance really. One moment Harry would duck around a corner in front of one and then walk out of a door in front of another. Between disillusioning himself, warping and the map it was a cake walk.

**HPCOC**

_Just my luck._ McGonagall thought to herself. _Why couldn't Harry be like the twins, or any other trouble student and at least be troublesome where you know where he is. But no. Harry Potter has to be harder to get a hold on than a fish. _

That is when she heard a scream coming from above her. She drew her wand and increased her pace up the stairs, she only got a few more steps when she saw Harry's body fall passed her. She jumped over to the rail intent on casting charms to save the boys life from the fall. She looked down and saw nothing. No falling boy, no smear on the floor, nothing, eventually she decided that she'd been pranked. _Screw this search, I need a drink._

**HPCOC**

A disillusioned Harry was flying just under the stairs that lead from the third floor to the fourth trying his hardest not to start laughing. Once he had the impulse under control he warped off to the village to meet the press. Harry stayed disillusioned as he entered the bar and decided it was a good thing as Hagrid, Dumbledore and Professor Sprout were there waiting for him. _Dumbledore is really desperate to win this battle for control. _Harry thought as he carefully made his way passed them. _I suppose it makes sense if he is still trying to get me to take the martyr's path. Gnicc training is certainly a threat to his plan._

Harry was starting up the stairs to the private room when a doe patronus materialized in the room. It spoke in Snape's voice. "Albus, we're pretty sure he's managed to get out of the castle."

"Who are you waiting for?" Madam Rosmerta called from behind the bar.

"Harry Potter. He is supposed to be hosting a press conference today but wasn't given permission to leave the grounds." Hagrid said loudly.

"What? He's been here for half an hour already." Rosmerta told them, causing Harry to quicken his pace. "They're in room four."

"WHAT?" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry slipped into room four and quickly warded it against everything he could think of. He dropped his disillusionment as he turned to face the reporters. "Hello everyone. Um, if anyone asks I've been here since two okay?"

Harry walked to join Nick at the head of the table. Rita Skeeter was there along with Luna and a woman in her twenties that Harry had never seen before. The older ladies each brought their own photographer. Nick was there too, obviously, and he was the one that checked in with Rosmerta a half an hour ago.

Harry sat down and calmly pour himself some tea. "Well I believe that you all know me, but I'm Harry Potter. The man on my right is Nick. He is a friend and ally." Harry said before motioning towards Rita.

"My name is Rita Skeeter, I write for the Prophet, you may have heard of me. This man is my photographer." Rita said waving dismissively at her companion. "Um, Frank, I think."

"My name is Steve Miller." Her photographer muttered. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm Joan Fellows from Teen Witch Weekly and my photographer-" The twenty something started.

"-Can introduce himself, thank you." The photographer smiled down at her, clearly not taking offense. As she chuckled he finished. "I'm Solomon Glover, it's nice to meet you."

"Luna Lovegood, Quibbler." Luna said. "Daddy said I'm too young to boss around a photographer, so I brought my own camera. His name is Stu."

"It is a shame that no one from International Wizarding News was able to make it." Nick said, both he and Harry smiling at Luna while the others looked insulted by her presence.

"So let's get started then." Harry said clapping his hands together while the reporters picked up their quills. "Luna?"

"Mr. Potter, will you tell us about your experiments with thyme?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked internal warning signs flashing.

"I've heard that you're changing thyme." Luna said in a misty voice. "We were wondering if it was a culinary endeavor or a botanical one."

"Oh, um, well, I've been cooking a fair bit if that's what you mean." Harry said frowning and rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, not in the last month or so, but before then. Rita?"

"Why the change of venue?" Rita asked raising an eyebrow.

"Headmaster Dumbledore was adamant that having the press present would disrupt the other students." Harry said calmly.

"And you were allowed to come without an escort?" Rita followed up.

"Oh, no, not at all. If you were to open the door right now you would find three staff members, I'm perfectly escorted." Harry smiled cheekily. "Joan?"

"Everyone wants to know, does Harry Potter have his eyes set on a specific girl?" Joan asked waggling her eyebrow suggestively, Solomon wasted no time taking a picture of Harry's blush.

"No comment." Harry said quickly. "Luna?"

"How did you and Nick meet?"

"I'll cover this one Harry." Nick said and stepped forward. "G.N.I.C.C leadership decided to take an interest in Harry's development. I made contact with Harry for the first time within hours of him being left at his muggle relatives' house by Albus Dumbledore."

"Rita?" Harry prompted.

"Nick, what was your involvement in the events of the other day?"

"I don't know what story Dumbledore officially released but after Harry got attacked by Quirrell and they got put in the hospital wing I took up a guardian role there." Nick said. "I have no doubt that I was with Harry for more of that time than anyone, including his girls." Joan gasped quietly and jotted down some extra notes.

"Then when Quirrell got out of bed all of a sudden I knew there was something wrong, so I followed him. He gave the basilisk the orders to attack the village and then made his way to the third floor corridor that had various protections within. Being an agent of Voldemort, Quirrell didn't care and simply obliterated everything in front of him. Our confrontation ended in the room with the artifact Quirrell was trying to steal and we fought until I was forced to kill him." Nick continued.

"That accomplished I found myself tired but I knew that Harry would be up momentarily so I sent him a message informing him of the basilisk." Nick concluded soundly.

"Where did the basilisk come from?" Luna asked. "And did you find any aquavirius maggots? They're supposed to like feasting on the cast off scales of semi-aquatic snakes."

"I believe it was the Chamber of Secrets, can't be sure though." Nick shrugged. "Quirrell spoke a password and the sink in a bathroom moved to the side and opened a long tunnel to a space deep under the school where the snake was. I'm afraid I don't know what an aquavirius maggot looks like. I can check with the elves to see if any were harvested."

"You can't miss them." Harry said nonchalantly "They're about this size of your finger, bright blue and they flash."

"Um...right." Nick said scratching his head, not noticing that Luna was beaming at Harry. "I didn't see any of those no, sorry."

"So what happened next?" Rita asked.

"That's my part of the story." Harry said. "I woke up in my bed when Quirrell died. Just after my moment of disorientation left me I greeted my friends and then heard the message."

"The mission was pretty straight forward, get weapon, kill snake." Harry shrugged. "The only basilisk slaying weapon whose location I knew was the Sword of Gryffindor. So I made my way up to Dumbledore's office and asked the Sorting Hat to fetch the sword for me. From there I made my way as quickly as I could down to the village, and you know the rest from there."

"How is it that you just happened to know the location of a priceless treasure that has been lost for centuries?" Rita dug.

"Has it really?" Harry asked looking to Nick, who shrugged. "I knew it was considered 'lost' which is what allowed me to claim it, but you really didn't know?"

"How were we supposed to know?" Rita said indignantly. "It hasn't been seen since Godric died and he didn't leave a record of it."

"Haven't you listened to the Hat's song?" Harry retorted. "It tells you flat out that Godric put the brains in it. Actually the hat is more similar to a magic portrait than anything else."

"You said it was in Dumbledore's office." Luna breathed. "I understand that there is a guardian gargoyle to prevent just that."

"A few months ago that gargoyle and I got into a disagreement." Harry said with emphasis on 'disagreement'. "I believe that since then it has adopted the policy of not trying to stop me."

"Oh, the blibbering humdingers claimed that they gave you the password." Luna said sounding disappointed.

"The blibbering humdingers are probably also the ones who told you I was cooking, despite me distinctly making them promise to keep it a secret." Harry sighed. "You can't trust anything they say."

Luna looked slightly upset with the answer but didn't say anything. Joan did pick up the questions though. "You said that there was a disagreement. Details?"

"It was the day of my godfather's trial and I didn't want to be late. The Headmaster was taking us and we were trying to get him to hurry up when we realized that none of us knew the password." Harry explained, blushing. "When the gargoyle didn't move after we asked, I got angry and blew it up."

"Who is 'we'?" Rita followed up, Harry was beginning to think that they each only had a very loose guide for their questions and were really just fishing for everything they could.

"My best friends Hermione Granger and Tonks, and myself of course." Harry said looking Rita dead in the eye.

"Are those the 'his girls' that Nick spoke of?" Joan asked with a coy grin.

"No comment." Harry said blushing. "I am not going to talk about my love life, nor am I going to talk about anatomy. Just leave it alone."

"Come on Harry." Rita said saucily. "Countless girls across the country are eagerly waiting to find out if there is still a chance with you."

"No comment." Harry said blushing harder. To his irritation Nick started laughing, Harry felt like he had betrayed himself.

"We've gotten several letters from girls declaring that by the end of next year you would be theirs." Joan laughed. "Probably many more have the same goal and just haven't told anyone, right Luna?"

"Of course." Luna said without missing a beat and completely devoid of embarrassment. "My goal is Christmas though."

Harry buried his face in his hands while everyone else laughed for a while. When they were done Rita pulled them back onto topic. "So Harry, how are you going to spend the money from selling the body?"

"I actually took the lazy route. I donated ninety percent of the raw ingredients to the village for reconstruction and to assist the families that were effected." Harry smiled, knowing how good this was for his image. "The remaining portion I am holding for my own personal use. So in short, I'm not going to spend it because I made no gold from the event. What I am actually going to be using the parts for, I'm not sure yet."

And so the afternoon went, for two more hours the three reporters asked questions and Harry answered. Rita's continued to get more and more invasive as she searched for all the seeds of discord she could find. Joan's questions were about his social life and had a strong focus towards trying to make him slip up and talk about girls. Luna's questions continued getting more and more bizarre, spanning a great variety of subjects, both real and fictional, fortunately Harry's former memories continued to supply him with the answers she was looking for. Nick was questioned from time to time but never was asked anything of significance.

Finally Harry dropped the wards on the room and the press started filing out, right passed an upset Dumbledore. He didn't speak until all of the reporters were gone. "Detention, Mr. Potter, tomorrow night with Professor Snape, you'll report to his office at eight o'clock."

"Yes, sir." Harry said solemnly and followed Albus as he started making his way back up to the castle. Harry smirked when he noticed the beetle crawling up the back of the Headmaster's robes. He hoped Rita was going to get a good scoop.

**HPCOC**

Halfway across the island Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the desk in his study with an old black book resting in front of him. He picked up his quill and started writing.

_Master,_

_The reports are confirmed, the boy killed the basilisk. How does this effect our plan?_

_**This just means a change of target, I'll need someone able to operate below notice.**_

**AN:**

***** I was really tempted to have him say 'You be trippin' foo!', I think what I ended up using is significantly weaker.

** I have no talent with accents of any kind, Fleur Krum Hagrid etc will all take some imagination on the readers part. I'm sorry about this and I wish I knew how to write accents without feeling awkward. Further more I am an American and I don't even have any idea what specific regional accents sound like. Consider this footnote a blanket apology for any accent I attempt past, present or future.

Based on word processor pages this chapter is twice as long as average. I hope you liked it.

Next chapter might take me a little longer than normal to write, it depends on how much of the articles I want to include. It should be the end of this story arc though.


	18. The Year's End

As Harry split off from Dumbledore to rejoin his friends Albus sighed and sent a patronus messenger. He was almost halfway to his office when Snape joined him. "Ah Severus, Mr. Potter will be joining you for detention tomorrow evening after dinner."

"I see." Severus drawled. "Is there any particular reason you chose to stick the brat on me?"

"I thought you might be able to enjoy yourself." Albus said smiling. "I don't think I'm going to remember to mark down an end time. Just don't break any rules. The boy needs to learn to obey me but if you give him a foot hold he'll crucify you."

"I think I have just the thing." Snape said smirking. "I assume that cleaning two classes worth of cauldrons is within the rules."

"Yes that should be no problem at all." Dumbledore replied, knowing how difficult some cauldrons can be to clean.

"So how much damage did he do?" Snape asked.

"I can't be sure until the articles are published. That room had some of the best privacy wards I've ever seen." Dumbledore admitted glumly. "I just hope he didn't tell Rita that I threatened to halt Black's guardianship."

Neither of them noticed a small green beetle drop off of Dumbledore's robes in shock.

**HPCOC**

"PADFOOT!" Harry shouted as he dashed across the Entrance Hall that evening.

"Hey Pup!" Sirius said hugging Harry.

"I woke up and got out of the hospital and stuff." Harry said gleefully. "Thought you should know."

"I see that." Sirius said laughing. "So tell me about the fight."

"Later." Harry said turning serious suddenly. "What can we do about the hold up with you gaining guardianship?"

"Not much." Sirius said. "Normally being a wealthy noble would be helping my case."

"But Dumbledore..." Harry lead.

"Hah. But Dumbledore has the wizengamot convinced that since I became Lord Black while incarcerated that I might not be able to handle the stress of it and a child. His _fear_ is that I will be so busy with matters of state just buy you what ever you want instead of actually parenting you."

"Did you tell that that I have gone ten years without parenting already at the place I'll be going if they don't grant you guardianship?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but Dumbledore vouches for the Dursleys and so it is his word against mine." Sirius said sadly.

"I'll tell them then." Harry countered hotly.

"Then it is your word against his, which is closer but Dumbledore would probably still win." Sirius replied flatly. "I'm pretty sure Dumbledore got this started in the first place."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but tell me your reasoning." Harry asked rationally.

"When you were unconscious he approached me trying to convince me that it would be better for you to go back to the Dursleys. The next day I told him that it was going to be your choice and he made that disappointed face at me said he understood, and then two days later I get a notice of the inquiry." Sirius said grimacing. "I don't even know why he wants you back there so much. He keeps saying it is for the greater good and won't explain further."

"Typical old goat." Harry shrugged making Sirius laugh. "Anyway, I'm not going back to the Dursleys under any circumstances. If the old man sends me there Nick will take me with him."

"I don't know why but I don't feel uneasy in the slightest about the idea of you being rescued by people I know nothing about." Sirius said quietly. "Maybe that means they're right and I shouldn't be a guardian."

"They're not right at all." Harry said defiantly. "I just don't need a father figure in my life. After all I have gotten this far without one. A close friend though I could use."

"Well, I'll shoot for somewhere in between and see how things go." Sirius laughed while pulling something out of his pocket. "Your dad and I used these while we were in detention. Just say my name into it and mine will vibrate and give off heat."

"Brilliant." Harry said quickly and took the mirror. "What you did with dad reminds me though, did you keep the notes on the Marauder's Map? I want to get some special versions made for gifts."

"I'll ask Moony." Sirius replied before taking a coy tone. "So if I'm going to be a friend rather than a father why don't you tell me about girls."

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Harry moaned up at the ceiling. "I have an answer but your not going to like it."

"I don't know about that." Sirius insisted.

"Alright, here goes." Harry lead in. "I'm seeing a snake."

"What's wrong with dating a Slytherin?" Sirius asked confused. "Let's see in your year there is the Greengrass girl, I saw her in the hospital wing a couple times. Good for you. The Greengrasses are a good family."

"No you don't understand. I'm seeing a snake." Harry switched to Parseltongue at this point. "_Say hi Hande._"

"_Hi Hande!_" The snake exclaimed sticking her head out of Harry's collar.

The whites of Sirius' eyes were visible all of the way around his irises. After not breathing for a few seconds he noticed that Harry was snickering. Sirius soon saw the joke. "Oh, so you think spring parseltongue on unsuspecting friends is funny do you?"

"The funniest. You're now the third person I've told." Harry mused. "I should probably tell the rest of the court though. They deserve to know."

"So only my cousin and Hermione know too." Sirius asked.

"No, not them. The twins." Harry said. "You'd like them a lot. Real pranksters."

"We've chatted." Sirius laughed. "I encouraged them to keep inventing. Maybe be hazardous to the world though, based on their notes."

After a few moments of good natured laughing Sirius suddenly stopped and regarded Harry. "You're not actually dating your snake, are you?"

**HPCOC**

"So the brown folder is a copy of my notes, the blue folder are the assignments that the Professors have said won't be graded because of how long ago they were assigned." Hermione started guiding Harry through his missing school work. "The red folder are things that are current with the class and the yellow folder are the assignments that still need to be turned it, but were already turned in by the class as a whole. Understand?"

"Wow, you did all this?" Harry asked stunned. "This is amazing Hermione. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, bashfully turning red. "I can set up a study schedule for you to get ready for the exams if you want."

"Thank you but no thank you." Harry hugged her. "I don't really need to study."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted into his chest before pulling back. "You have to study, you won't get a good grade if you don't and then what will you do?"

"Have you been practicing your occlumency?" Harry asked.

"Um, not since you stopped helping us." Hermione blushed again.

"We were too distracted with you in the hospital and everything." Tonks added quietly.

"I'm going to be in the hospital a lot." Harry said flatly. "You'll never get anything done if you drop everything just for that."

"Why are you going to be in the hospital a lot?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Voldemort has been traipsing around the school all year." Harry shrugged. "He's clearly not dead. I'm his only target that hasn't died, he has a score to settle. Until he is gone I must assume I'm in a certain amount of danger."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Tonks asked shakily, Harry just shrugged again.

"You already knew!" Hermione concluded. "Whatever he was after, you knew it was here as bait. That's what you meant by 'a long time ago, sorta' wasn't it? You just didn't want us to worry."

"And Nick training you was because he knew You-Know-Who wasn't gone." Tonks added with confidence.

"Well, 'a long time ago, sorta' was actually referring to Halloween, but otherwise you two are very correct." Harry said grinning. "I wasn't allowed to tell anyone."

"Oh, that makes sense." Hermione smiled back. "Wait, Halloween?"

"The troll was distraction take one." Harry mimed two pieces of wood clacking together. "And the basilisk was take two."

"We're off topic. What does occlumency have to do with studying?" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Oh, right. Well at a certain level of proficiency you can the ability to store information very efficiently." Hermione's eyes grew wide at this. "If you work hard, by this time next year studying could be obsolete for the two of you too."

That night Tonks and Hermione were up late poring over the occlumency books Harry had gotten them that year.

**HPCOC**

This was the first morning that Harry would be waking up outside of the hospital wing again. Tonks of course couldn't waste the moment. And so it came to be that Harry woke up that morning to the sight of Tonks flying towards him through the air. "HARRY!"

Harry quickly rolled to the side and Tonks only caught mattress. "Good morning Nym."

"Morning! I'm glad you're not back in the hospital for something weird." Tonks said biting her lip and pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry laughed and motioned for Hermione to join the hug. "I should be done in there for this year. So don't worry. Food?"

Both girls nodded into him and then the three climbed out of bed. Harry put some clothes on and they made their way out of the tower.

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped eating and talking when they walked in. After only a moment of this Harry waved. "Good morning everyone."

Everyone turned their attention away from the trio as they made their way to the Ravenclaw table. Breakfast was progressing swimmingly while the girls filled Harry in on current potions work. None of them noticed the post arriving until a common barn owl swooped down to Harry. Harry quickly untied the letter. "Thank you. You're a very handsome bloke."

The owl puffed up proudly and took off while Harry unrolled the note. After a moment he sighed. "Seems that Dumbledore has told Snape to be extra rough on me in detention tonight."

"What do you think he'll make you do?" Hermione sounded very unsure. "I'm sure it can't be too bad, I mean...right?"

"I dunno." Harry said cheerfully. "We'll probably find out in class, one way or another."

"Why are you happy?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"I've got my free pass remember?" Harry asked smirking. "The note said that Dumbledore specifically told him that he didn't set an end time so Snape might set something up that will take all night to accomplish."

**HPCOC**

"Can anyone tell me why we must take caution while making the Steady Flame Compound?" Snape drawled. Harry raised his hand enthusiastically. "Mr. Potter?"

"From the time that the essences of the Flametongue Flower is added until there is no more water in the mixture it will react violently to any magic." Harry answered smuggly.

"Correct." Snape sneered. "Can anyone else tell me the properties of the root wax of the boglily and why we use it in this compound? Entwhistle?"

"It is the only known water soluble wax in the magical world, which allows ingredients to be used that normally would be restricted because of the wax." Kevin said confidently. "Such as essence of Flametongue."

"Correct. The instructions are on the board." Snape said waving his wand making said instructions appear. "This substance is incredibly difficult to wash so try not to get any on yourself. When you're finished leave your cauldrons on the back table, I'll have them cleaned tonight."

Snape finished his statement with an evil smirk at Harry. As the class got to work Harry smiled to himself imagining the look that will be on Snape's face.

**HPCOC**

That evening after dinner Harry made his way down to the dungeons. Upon entering he noticed that there were more cauldrons piled up than just his class was able to produce. Snape must have had all of his classes today making the compound. Snape himself was smirking at Harry. "I'm sure you know by now what your task is tonight. The cleaning solution is in the closet, and remember, no magic unless you wish to explode."

Harry merely smiled and walked up to the desk. He set a piece of parchment down in front of the confused professor and turned and walked out. Harry closed the door behind him and warped away just as Snape's frustrated scream found his ears.

**HPCOC**

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked curiously as Snape stormed into his office. "I thought you would be with Mr. Potter in detention."

"The brat showed up and gave me this!" Snape threw the exemption note on Dumbledore's desk. "Then he just walked out like nothing was unusual."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Dumbledore asked picking up the paper. "Oh, I forgot about these, I believe Ms. Tonks has one as well."

"I tried to stop him, but he had disappeared completely within a few seconds of closing the door." Snape snarled.

"He reclaimed his father's cloak this winter." Dumbledore nodded sagely. "I'm sure he was just invisible."

"It was a mistake giving that to him." Snape sneered.

"I couldn't withhold an heirloom from him." Dumbledore defended. "Being his guardian granted me a lot of liberties but the laws don't allow for that."

"Since when have you cared about following the law?" Snape asked incredulously. Dumbledore just glared back.

**HPCOC**

"Oh look, you're on the front page." Tonks said the next morning, handing him a copy of the Prophet. "Not that it is unexpected."

The front page held a picture of Harry holding the Sword of Gryffindor while light was shining through the window into the Three Broomsticks in just such a manner that made Harry look especially heroic. Opposed to Harry, and facing his picture, was a picture of Dumbledore taken from a low angle making him look particularly menacing. Harry took one look at the headline then shot Dumbledore a cocky grin from his seat. Turning back to the paper he read.

_**The Leader of the Light and The Boy Who Lived at odds?**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Last week in the wake of the attack on Hogsmeade I, like many others, traveled to Hogwart's to seek information. When I got around to trying to talk to the hero of the hour, Harry Potter, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, intervened. Dumbledore turned us away informing us in no uncertain terms that Mr. Potter had no comment to make on the events of the day. _

_We were in for a shock the next day when our lunch was interrupted by an owl from none other than Harry Potter himself calling for interviews. Mr. Potter had arranged for us to meet in the Entrance Hall. So why, if Harry Potter didn't want to talk to the press, was he calling us together?_

_The first clue to this riddle came a few hours later when I was once again the recipient of an owl, this time notifying me that the venue had changed to the Three Broomsticks, which had suffered minor damage during the attack._

_When I arrived at the Three Broomsticks a few minutes after two o'clock I was surprised to find not only two Hogwart's staff members but the Headmaster himself loitering about the common area, on high alert. My first instinct was to assume they were there for security, but they didn't seem to pay attention to anyone inside, only the people coming in, like they were waiting for someone. _

_Fearing for my story I entered the room Mr. Potter had reserved with trepidation. To me relief Mr. Potter and a friend of his named Nick were already there, waiting. Over the next few minutes my colleges from the Quibbler and Teen Witch Weekly arrived. Just before our scheduled start time of 2:30 we heard an angry shout from downstairs. Mr. Potter then cast some impressive privacy wards and we started the questioning. _

_As it turns out when the Headmaster said that Mr. Potter didn't want to talk to the press, Mr. Potter was actually unconscious under the effects of dreamless sleep potion while recovering from the fight. Mr. Potter further claims that when he informed Headmaster Dumbledore of the arranged meeting, Dumbledore then attempted to stymie him. With the simple threat of denying to grant us, the press, access to the school grounds, we were without a meeting place. Thus the change. _

_The three members of the Hogwart's staff were waiting for Harry to arrive. Their intention was to take him back to the school and prevent him from talking with us. The Headmaster was waiting outside the door when we left so I, sensing a story, hung back and listened in. Professor Dumbledore gave credence to Mr. Potter's story when he assigned Harry a detention for the very next day. _

_Over the next few days, with great assistance from my contacts with school aged children, I gathered word from the castle. The rumors are shocking. It would seem that our young savior started his school year by challenging old out-dated and divisive traditions, such as the house point system. An unfortunate but well known symptom of old age is unwillingness to accept change. Albus Dumbledore recently celebrated his 136th birthday. He was understandably upset with Mr. Potter's actions and according to the students the two of them were frequently at odds over various aspects of school life. _

_Rumors also persist that Professor Dumbledore is encouraging his teaching staff to be especially strict with Harry. I have also heard that Dumbledore used his position to prevent Lord Sirius Black from gaining the rightful guardianship of Harry Potter. I checked with the Ministry and currently Mr. Potter's guardians are Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley, Lily Potter's muggle sister and brother-in-law. What is really interesting however is that Albus Dumbledore is listed as Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. _

_What is causing the conflict between these two heroes? What does Dumbledore have to gain by interfering with Lord Black from taking guardianship? How far will the Headmaster go to gain the upper hand? How does this reflect on his continued validity as headmaster?_

_**Harry Potter's account of the day Page 4**_

_**What Dumbledore has to gain Page 6**_

_**Lord Sirius Black, Facts or Fables? Page 8**_

Harry was thrilled and wasn't hiding it. Rita had finally pulled through for him. He was very glad that he hadn't sent her a can of Raid for Christmas like he had planned. Fortunately, he could still use that as a threat if he needed to. He was grinning at the girls like the Cheshire Cat. "This is amazing! I bet this will put the spurs to Sirius' committee."

"Where did she hear all of these rumors?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Tonks replied. "Everything she mentioned is fairly common knowledge, well except for Dumbledore pushing harsher treatment and slowing up Sirius' case."

"Those rumors that matter though." Hermione said impatiently not noticing Blaise and Daphne walk up behind her.

"Hermione's right." Daphne said from directly behind the brunette, causing her to jump. "Sorry for sneaking up."

"It's okay." Hermione said chuckling. "You were saying something about me being right..."

Daphne laughed. "Well yes, it is very curious that she would be able to find out about those two things unless Harry told her."

"Oh, I didn't tell her." Harry admitted. "I was trying to focus on the basilisk story, no one seemed to care about it though..."

"So how do you think she got the story?" Blaise asked calmly.

"I suspect that she has some way of being undetectable and simply followed Dumbledore around listening to him." Harry speculated. "Don't ask me what method she used though, takes something special for Dumbledore not to be able to notice."

"Um, Dumbledore and Snape are both sending a death glare over here." Tonks worried. "Good thing this didn't come out yesterday."

"So how was your detention anyway?" Blaise inquired.

"Short." Harry smiled smugly. "Dumbledore gave me an exemption at Halloween. Snape was pissed. I wonder who ended up cleaning all those cauldrons. I hope the elves refused to."

Harry rushed through the rest of his breakfast before hurrying back up to the tower to call Sirius and discuss how the article will effect the time table.

**HPCOC**

The Quibbler came out that weekend. The magazine was passed to him from down the table.

_**Harry Potter reads The Quibbler out loud, his muggles listen!**_

_By: Luna Lovegood_

_Finally someone has replied correctly to my ice breakers. Harry didn't miss a beat expressing knowledge of the jokes and subject matter with perfection. The only logical conclusion is that Harry Potter has been a devoted fan of _The Quibbler _for years. _

_Then he told us that he grew up with his muggle relatives. Since all family units know what each individual member is interested in this leads me to conclude that those same muggles know about _The Quibbler _and it's contents. Which would lead one to believe that the muggles also read _The Quibbler_ but that would be violating the Statute of Secrecy._

_However Harry claims to have trained through his whole life with his friend, Nick, who was also present. Clearly if someone was going to train a young wizard while allowing him to remain in a muggle neighborhood they were also going to teach said wizard about the Statute of Secrecy. _

_A quick check with the Ministry of Magic verified that they had never been called to the Dursley residence for any reason. _

_So we know that the muggles that Harry lived with have to have knowledge of _The Quibbler _since Harry Potter does. We know that Harry Potter has never violated the Statute of Secrecy. Finally we know that Harry could not have read _The Quibbler _to his muggles nor could his muggles have read _The Quibbler_ on their own without violating the very same statute. _

_We at _The Quibbler _can only conclude that Harry Potter reads _The Quibbler_ out loud when he receives his copy and makes sure to do it where his muggles are sure to be able to listen in. _The Quibbler _recognizes that we don't have any subscriptions in Harry Potter's name but would like to congratulate Henry Planter on his guile._

There were no words in reaction, just simple blank stares. After a few minutes of silent contemplation Harry finally spoke up somewhat lamely. "Well, The Quibbler has always been known for having real information if you can look passed the crazy conjecture."

**HPCOC**

By the end of the next week Harry was completely caught up on his homework. The final assignment was due to McGonagall and that Friday Harry and the girls dropped his work of before going to breakfast. They ended up arriving late enough that they had missed the post. Like many mornings before everyone looked their way as they walked in, but instead of turning back to their meals many of the girls glared.

"Why are they looking at us that way?" Hermione asked moving closer to Harry.

"Teen Witch Weekly must be out." Harry said with resignation. "Must be something inflammatory."

"Hey you three." Fred said casually walking up with George.

"Have you seen the article yet?" George asked.

"No, how bad is it?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh, it isn't bad for Harry-" George started.

"But I certainly wouldn't want to be-" Fred continued.

"One of these two-"

"Lovely ladies." Fred finished holding out a copy of the TWW, already opened to the relevant page.

_**Harry Potter's Girls?**_

_By: Joan Fellows_

_I had a simple assignment when I went to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade last week to meet with Harry Potter. All my editor asked of me was to find out about Harry's love life. I thought it would be easy. After all I am a 24 year old woman interrogating an 11 year old boy. Most boys his age would turn red at the mention of girls and then easily be badgered into admitting everything. Not Harry Potter. _

_I asked and got a stiff "No comment." as the reply and further questioning was merely ignored. His friend, Nick, however was a helpful well spring of little pieces of information. _

_The first of these helpful nuggets is also the most intriguing. While Nick was recounting his part in the events of the other day and the months leading up to it he said that he had spent the most time in the hospital wing with Harry, while "[Harry's] girls" spent the second most._

_Throughout the rest of the conversation the number of sullen glares from Harry and knowing smirks from Nick made one question absolutely imperative; Who are Harry Potter's girls?_

_Fortunately I have a sister who is a seventh year Ravenclaw and while she is not directly inside Harry's circle, she is friendly with them. She wasn't willing to draw conclusions for us but she did fill us in on who would be considered Harry's closest friends. _

_In no particular order, sorted by house, we have: Nymphadora Tonks, first year Ravenclaw, metamorphmagus and daughter of Healer Andromeda Tonks, Hermione Granger, Muggleborn first year Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini, first year Slytherin and Heir to Lady Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, first year Slytherin and Heiress to House Greengrass, Susan Bones, first year Hufflepuff, Heiress to House Bones and niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones, Hannah Abbott, first year Hufflepuff, and Fred and George Weasley, third year Gryffindors._

_That's five girls, two being from Harry's own house. Anything further would just be speculation on my part but we here at _Teen Witch Weekly_ will make sure to keep an eye on Nymphadora and Hermione._

"I can't believe it!" Hermione gasped.

"I know, it's incredible." Harry added disbelieving.

"I'm tempted to kill that _w_itch." Tonks stressed the w quite strongly.

"All of the Harry Potter fangirls-" Fred said somberly

"Will be out for your blood." George added in the same tone.

"What? No." Hermione said loudly. "That's not it at all."

"It isn't?" The twins asked together.

"Don't be silly." Harry admonished.

"So what's wrong?" George asked brow furrowed.

"She listed me being Muggleborn first like it is the most important attribute about me!" Hermione shouted.

"She printed my name! TWICE!" Tonks continued.

"And out of all three reporters not one of them cared about the basilisk." Harry finished. "Makes me wonder why I even bothered in the first place."

The twins looked at them like they were crazy for a moment before laughing, the three Ravenclaws soon joined it.

**HPCOC**

The last month of the term passed without incident. Harry scored a perfect 99% on every exam, except for a perfect score in defense, and ended up overall top student in their year. Tonks ended up with the highest score in Transfiguration and Hermione took top score in Charms.

Sirius' hearings finally came to fruition, the article helped greatly, and Harry was informed that he would be legally allowed to join Sirius on his birthday. At that point Sirius would come it to full guardian status and Harry would never have to see the Dursleys again. Harry had decided that he was only going to be at Privet Drive to sleep, and every morning he would pop off to the Manor. This way the old man's detectors won't register anything being suspicious. Harry didn't really think that Dumbledore actually expected him to stay there during the day though.

The day before the end of term Harry received a copy of the Marauder's notes on their map. They were now safely tucked into his trunk, which in turn was safely shrunken and tucked into his pocket. Harry enlarged the compartment of the train as they walked in, so that it could accommodate all nine of them.

Harry sat down and Tonks and Hermione took the seat to either side of them. They leaned on him lightly as the rest of their friends joined them. The train pulled out of Hogsmeade when Harry interrupted the conversations. "I have three things to discuss before we get to London. First of all, I'll be rejoining the magical world on my birthday. Sirius is throwing me a party and told me to invite all of you and a few others, but they'll be getting owls later."

"I'd love to go, but I will need someone to get me." Hermione said glumly. "Muggle household, no floo."

"That's not a problem." Harry assured her. "If nothing else I can send Nick or Sirius. Everyone else in?"

Everyone was nodding, then the twins countered. "Mum gave us explicit instructions to invite you to the burrow for some of the summer."

"She's been dying to meet you." Fred picked up when George stopped.

"My Aunt still wants to talk to you about the basilisk." Susan added.

"I think my dad wants to set us up with a marriage contract." Daphne said. "He's been trying to meet you since Christmas."

"Alright!" Harry said cutting off Hannah from including her parents' request. "I'll try to visit everyone when I can. Sound good? Moving on. I have a friend I would like you all to meet. The twins have already made her acquaintance. Everyone this is Hande. _Hande this is everyone._" He finished in parseltongue as he removed Hande from his pocket. He couldn't help but laugh at their shocked expressions, neither could the twins. "I'm a parselmouth, thought you'd like to know."

"So, does this mean you're dark or something?" Tonks asked carefully.

Harry laughed again. "No more than speaking English does. It's just got a bad rap."

"So, party, parseltongue, what's next?" Hannah said sarcastically. "Are you going to break your trace or something?"

"No silly, that was a while ago." Harry said coyly. "I'm going to break all of yours."

"You can seriously do that?" Hannah asked shocked again. "I was joking."

"Well your joke was frighteningly accurate." Harry said and he stood up and quietly cast a spell on each of them in turn. "There you go. Practice magic to your heart's content, just don't get caught or we're all in trouble."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione squealed hugging him tightly. "Mum and Dad were so sad that I couldn't show them anything I've learned. They'll be so happy."

The nine of them spent the rest of the ride joking, laughing, plotting and playing. All too soon they were pulling into King's Cross Station. Hermione and Tonks were the last two to leave Harry's side and they were therefore the last he said his parting words to. Harry pulled them both into a simultaneous hug. "I'm going to miss the two of you immensely."

"Me too." Harry's shoulder muffled Hermione's voice and the other two could barely make out what she said.

"But it will only be until the end of July right?" Tonks verified. "We can spend all of August together."

"I'd like that." Harry said as they crossed through the barrier to the muggle side. Harry spotted the Dursleys just as they spotted him. With another quick hug and a kiss on the cheek to both of them he said bye and went to join his relatives.

"Listen up boy!" Vernon said loudly once they climbed into the car. "You're going to have breakfast ready for us at eight every morning and then you're going to do chores until lunch and then again until dinner, if you earn dinner that is."

"Listen up tubby!" Harry replied in the same tone. "I'm being forced upon you without my consent. Fortunately I can leave every day. I'm only going to be in your house to sleep, I'm not doing a damn thing for you."

While Vernon was turning purple with rage Harry warped out of the car while it was going down the highway. After a quick stop at number 4 so Dumbledore's instruments would register his arrival he dug around in his trunk and found his key stone, and apparated directly to the rune circle he set up at the manor.

Harry decided, while he set about his work, that Nick and G.N.I.C.C were possibly the two best cover stories he had ever come up with on the spot. He also decided that Nick would start training Harry in hand to hand combat this summer. Harry smiled as his internal joke before calling upon some elves to set up a weight room.

**HPCOC**

The disembodied spirit that referred to itself as Voldemort finally freed itself from the lava pit that it was vanished to. He knew as soon as he arrived that he merely needed to go up, but magma was dense and hard to move through, even for something that's little more than a ghost. Either way he was out, and back in England by the looks of it.

Voldemort cast his senses out and felt the dull thrum of a nearby dark mark. A few hours later he managed to find the source, he was disappointed at what he found though. This death eater was his best bet but he was restrained under the _Imperius Curse_ and an invisibility cloak. Voldemort wasn't in a position to be picky though.

**AN:**

So that's year one. Year two coming soon.

Malchior: I hope my band-aid is good enough.

Special thanks to Warlocke for grammar nazi'ing for this chapter. Corrections have been made. (and then of course I neglected to post the changes to the actual part that you read for a couple days...*sigh*)


	19. The Summer Begins

AN: Just real quick I'd like to mention that Sunday, with the post of the last chapter, was the first time I have gotten more than 6k hits in a single day. AWESOME!

**Harry Potter and the Children of Change Year 2: The Diary's Riddle.**

"AAHH!" Harry shouted dropping the dementor bone and dodging out of the way of the fire. He stood up shakily and wobbled over to his work table. Picking up a fresh notebook he dipped a quill in ink and wrote boldly on the front.

**DEMENTOR BONE HORCRUX DETECTOR SAFETY MANUAL**

He opened it to the first page and filled in the first rule: _Do not point directly at forehead._

These last few days had been rather humbling for Harry. When he warped to the manor from the Dursleys' he forgot that his homing beacon would be fried the first time he used it. Once you're able to travel on your own, it becomes rather humiliating to travel via house-elf. Harry, understandably, made the creation of a permanent homing beacon his highest priority. He only needed Marny to shuttle him around for three days. And now his experiments were trying to kill him.

Harry decided to use a femur for the Horcrux Detector, his first impulse was to use a hand and see if he could get it to literally point at the horcrux, but he had a better plan for the hands. The rune carving for that had only taken most of today. He'd just done his first test in fact, though the flames were unexpected.

"Marny, please bring me box number twenty-seven." Harry called to the empty room, a moment later a small box popped onto his desk. He opened the box and set Ravenclaw's Diadem on his desk before walking over to where the dementor bone landed. He picked it up and pointed it at the diadem from across the room. The end of the bone immediately started spraying sparks out, like one of those cheap muggle fireworks. Sighing in exacerbation Harry rolled his eyes. "At least it is inconspicuous."

Chuckling at his sarcasm he watched the tip of the bone as he moved it closer to the diadem. What started out looking like a sparkler ended up looking like a pyromaniac's dream fusion of a road flare, roman candle and flame thrower. The pyrotechnics stopped immediately if he ceased to be in contact with the bone. It seemed safe enough to be left so long as no one touched it.

After checking the time Harry decided to call it a night and conjured a metal box, just in case, and labeled it thirteen. He put the detector on that box and put the diadem back into twenty-seven. He added the entry to his parselscript list. If anyone found the list, managed to determine that it was an inventory and found the boxes it would still be random unless they also spoke parseltongue. It seemed a little excessive to Harry but it took virtually no effort to do, so why not?

Harry finished cleaning up his desk and work bench and sent the boxes into storage. He double checked that he had his end of the beacon and warped to his room on Privet Drive. He found himself asleep in the bed, so he decided to stay up for a few hours and get some more homework done. The first time he had used his time-turner to go back and sleep through his homework time Vernon barged in to demand something or another. In one look he registered that there was a Harry sleeping in the bed and a second Harry sitting at the desk looking at him. Vernon's poor heart couldn't take it and he had a heart attack.

Harry watched calmly as Vernon fell to the ground, struggling to stay alive. After considering for a moment Harry decided that it would be better to have the Dursleys in his debt until his birthday, he didn't care what happened to them after that. He briefly considered killing them for what they did to his other self. He decided that that wasn't good enough and immediately started plotting how to ruin their lives but leave them around to live with it. Vernon's meaty hand grabbing Harry's leg brought him out of his musings and once he remembered what was going on he casually picked up his wand and saved Vernon's life. Harry smiled down at him sheepishly "Sorry about that, I had a thought."

The next day Vernon went to the hospital and when he came home he had a new diet and exercise regime. Harry could tell that his relatives couldn't decide whether they should be grateful to Harry for saving Vernon, or hate him for using magic to do the saving. Harry reveled in their discomfort and now made it a point to walk through what ever room they were in often enough to keep them off balance.

Harry walked down into the kitchen to make himself something to snack on while doing his potions work. Fifteen minutes later Harry was making his way back up the stairs with some left over stir-fry and rice. Harry had been impressed that the Dursleys had remained silent the entire time he was down there. It would have been one thing if he had just been making himself food, but he made sure to make extra noise and mess just to bait them. Nothing, they were even having dinner! He walked in and they just shut up and let him do what ever he wanted to. _They're no fun anymore, maybe I should have let the fatty die. _Harry thought as he sat down at his desk.

Summer homework always confused Harry. Did this summer's work count towards our first year grades or our second? If first, how do they intend to change the grades after they've already been submitted? If second, how do they justify work done before our second year starts to be part of the second year? Furthermore if it were for the up coming year when it came time to choose electives wouldn't we be assigned work for those classes? Then again Trelawney and Hagrid aren't the most likely people to assign summer work. _Meh, we'll see what arithmancy and ancient runes assigns next summer._

"_Are you only going to be doing homework tonight Harry?_" Hande asked from where she was curled up by sleeping Harry's face.

"_Homework and maybe working on the mirror designs._" Harry replied sympathetically. "_If you're bored you can go down and bug the Dursleys._"

One of Hande's favorite games was to go down in front of the muggles and start shifting her colors wildly. The Dursleys were convinced that the sentient snake had to be the Devil incarnate. Only the fear of Harry kept them from killing Hande whenever they had the chance. Everyone in the house was looking forward to July 31st.

"_Can you use that charm to let me climb the walls?_" Hande asked head peaking out from her coils.

"_Alright._" Harry said and silently cast the spell. A snickering Hande slithered out of the room changing colors to match the kitchen ceiling. Harry turned back to his essay and was working for a few minutes before he heard a shrill scream from downstairs followed by the tinkle of shattering glass.

"BOY!" Vernon bellowed from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"Coming!" Harry called down cheerfully, and made his way down the steps laughing. Harry looked forward to being older and heavier just for times like when he got to the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he set foot on the ground floor Vernon's meaty fist caught him on the side of the head. If Harry were bigger and heavier he would have just moved a little and kept his feet in place, but since he was still small he had to take a step to keep from falling over. That didn't effect his cheerful disposition however. "Did you need something?"

"THAT SNAKE HAS TO GO!" Vernon screamed. "IT ALMOST SCARED PETUNIA TO DEATH!"

"Could you keep it down?" Harry asked calmly. "I'm sleeping upstairs. Actually never mind."

Vernon suddenly found himself trying to shout again but with no sound coming out. It was only then that he noticed that Harry had his wand out. He turned puce and grabbed a knife out of the butcher block. Harry just stood there and let Vernon stab him all he wanted, he just turned the knife to rubber first.

When he stopped, Harry smiled at him. "Now that we know that you getting angry won't solve anything, I believe it is safe to say that you're done?"

When Vernon nodded Harry waved his wand and fixed the broken dish. "Fantastic! Now, your complaint has merit even though no damage was actually done. _Hande, could you go hunt in the neighborhood for a while?_"

"_Sounds fun._" Hande said and slithered down the wall and towards the door.

"_Mrs. Figg has cats, far more than she needs._" Harry called after her before turning back to a deathly pale Vernon. "Now then, she'll be gone until I call her back. Um, are you having another heart attack or something?" He asked rubbing his neck. "Whatever, you're on your own for this one. If you'll excuse me I was doing homework."

As Harry walked back up the stairs he canceled the silencing charm. He idly wondered if that serving plater would still be Petunia's favorite after being repaired with magic. It didn't really matter either way, so long as they got the message that he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and there was nothing they could do about it.

A couple hours of uninterrupted work later Harry was done with yet another subject for school and had the designs drawn up for the mirrors, tomorrow he'd start working on them. Yawning Harry activated his time turner and when he arrived back in that evening he cast a muggle repelling charm on the door and a silencing spell on himself. He really didn't want to wake up when Vernon started yelling.

**HPCOC**

Across the country in Crouch Manor green light momentarily filled one window, silencing a voice forever.

**HPCOC**

Dan and Emma Granger had greatly enjoyed the show of magic their daughter had provided them over the last several days. It was really quite amazing, not to mention all of the little things she had fixed with that _reparo_ spell. Hermione was telling them about and demonstrating a cooling spell, using water as her subject. Her story, understandably, had a lot of the class during which they learned the spell. Her story also contained a lot on the subject of Harry Potter. The third time she mentioned him within a minute Dan and Emma caught each other's eyes and they both came to the sudden realization that every story from school that Hermione had told them was intrinsically tied to Harry. Harry and that girl Tonks.

Emma was estactic that her daughter had finally found friends to be a big part of her life, instead of just teachers and books. She understood how important the two of them were to Hermione since Christmas. Emma really wanted to ask if it was just a crush or something real, but not only would Hermione have no means to know, she'd be to embarrassed to tell. She resigned herself to watching and waiting.

Dan was horrified that some boy had so obviously ensnared the heart of his little girl. While he had no issues with Hermione dating, he'd hoped that she would at least wait until she was married. He was particularly worried about the other girl. She didn't seem to have Hermione's self esteem issues and had a rare talent in common with Harry. He really didn't want Hermione to get hurt, or worse, become a Mormon.

**HPCOC**

The next morning Harry called for Marny when he arrived at the manor. A few minutes later she was heading off to Diagon Alley and Harry was making his way down to his potions lab. He'd been looking over Remus' notes on the Marauder's Map and felt that he could modify it, but he couldn't use the same mirror for communication that he would use for the map, each process required the mirror to be soaked in a specific potion for two days. Two different and reactive potions, naturally.

A few hours later Marny was back and delivered the mokeskin pouch that Harry had asked her to buy for him. The contents were what she was really sent out for though, and she was satisfied at how quickly she had filled it. The fourteen mirrors were retrieved first and divided between two bowls filled with the potions. Two ingots of steel came next and went directly into a crucible to melt. After that came a bag full of money from Harry's vault. Harry checked how much was in it and put it back into the pouch. As the steel melted down Harry transfigured the molds he would need.

Later as the molds were cooling Harry took the time he had free to run to _Flourish and Blotts. _He took the face of a wealthy but nondescript middle aged wizard and purchased a few books on magical stone carving and one on determining the properties of various magical ingredients. It looked like he would only need a few chips off of the stone to see everything that it can do. When Harry left he noticed Barty Crouch Sr. walking into _Ollivander's_, but dismissed it on accounts of knowing nothing about the man prior to the World Cup, and that was still two years away.

Harry apparated back to the manor and got to work. He wouldn't be done carving for almost a month and then there would still be testing and modifications. This project would probably take him right up to his birthday.

He had a little thing going for Hedwig too but that was easy enough to do in his off time.

**HPCOC**

"ALBUS!" A voice called from the fireplace, drawing Dumbledore from his bedchamber into his office.

"What is it Arabella?" Albus asked hurriedly.

"It's horrible Albus, I don't know what to do!" Mrs. Figg said dramatically.

"Alright, I'm coming through." Dumbledore said and immediately floo'd to Arabella's house as soon as her head got out of the way. "Now, what's going on?"

"I suspect it's Death Eater activity, but if not it is certainly still a Dark Wizard." Arabella said nervously.

"Have they done something to Harry?" Albus finally prompted impatiently.

"To Harry?" Arabella asked confused. "The boy seems fine, but this is worse."

"Well out with it!" Albus demanded.

"Three of my cats have disappeared these last two weeks." Arabella said before looking around for unwanted listeners before whispering harshly. "I think they're being sacrificed."

"I don't think your cats are being sacrificed by the dark forces." Albus said lamely, heading back to the fireplace. "I would place the blame on cars, dogs, mean neighborhood boys and other predators, in that order, before I would blame a wizard. They might have even simply gotten lost or ran away."

"I have never lost a cat before though!" Arabella whined. "There has to be someone at fault!"

"Arabella enough!" Dumbledore turned and towered over her. "Unless your cats are attacking or being attacked by Harry Potter I don't care! Buy more cats if they matter that much to you, just don't bother me with them!"

"That's it!" Arabella shouted. "Harry must be behind this!"

"Why would Harry do anything to your cats?" Dumbledore asked exasperatedly as he threw floo powder into the fireplace. "I'm leaving. Have a nice day Arabella."

"But Albus!" Arabella protested as the fire whisked Dumbledore away. Arabella spent a couple of hours mourning and then collected all of her cats inside and didn't let them roam the neighborhood ever again. Hande was satisfied with three and didn't expect to need to eat again until August. When she found that they were all safely inside Hande decided to just go back to the Dursleys' for a while.

**HPCOC**

"Hedwig! Could you come down here please?" Harry called out the window. He was so relieved that he got the mirrors finished earlier than he expected. The harness for Hedwig was almost complete too. Two strips of basilisk hide will form an X over Hedwig's chest and came together on her back above her and below her wings so that there was only a single narrow strip between her wings. Where the bands crossed a silver badge with the Potter Crest stamped into it held them together, and was the base of the enchantments.

Hedwig swooped in through the window and settled on her perch. Hedwig was amazingly patient with the process and seemed to be looking forward to the promised results. To her a few uncomfortable fittings was little compared to the weather and wind proofing spells, let alone the reusable portkey function to get back to the manor with a press of her beak. Hedwig wasn't unaware of the prestige of having a house seal so proudly displayed either. So she just watched patiently as Harry fitted the harness onto her and made marks on it with a pencil.

"Alright girl, I think that should be it. Tomorrow it should be ready." Harry told her, removing the harness and tying a note to her leg. "Could you take this to Tonks please?"

Hedwig rolled her eyes and bobbed her head. She winged over to the window but before she left she heard Harry call out again. Turning her head she saw him holding up the harness. "Do you think a cape is too much?"

Hedwig ruffled her feathers in amusement and took to the skies.

**HPCOC**

There were a little over two weeks left before their daughter's twelfth birthday and Andromeda and Ted were watching her practically dance with excitement as she retrieved the letter from Harry Potter's beautiful snowy owl. Andromeda still had trouble convincing her co-workers at St. Mungos that her Nymphadora was actually _thee _Harry Potter's best friend.

Nymphadora had torn the letter open and she plopped back into her seat and started reading quickly while Hedwig flew over to the corner of the kitchen. "Nymphadora, no letters at dinner."

"But Mum..." Tonks whined.

"No buts missy." Andromeda said sternly. "Harry's letter will still be there when you've finished eating."

"And my food will still be here when I'm done reading." Tonks retorted.

"It isn't about the food and you know it!" Andromeda scolded. "I'm starting to think it may have been a bad idea to move here."

"What! Mum!" Tonks sputtered while another jaw at the table dropped. "You can't mean that, don't make me leave!"

"It's just a letter Andy." Sirius said.

"You don't have any say in this Siri." Andromeda said turning to her cousin.

"I did not spend ten years in a cell and reinstate you to the House of Black, just to be forced to live in this house with only Remus and Harry." Sirius protested. "No offense to them, but I intend to have as many people around me as I can. All three of you are staying here and that's final. Let Tonks enjoy herself, she'll only be this age once."

"Fine." Andromeda said quietly. "But Nymphadora, in your reply tell Harry that you've been grounded until his birthday and that he shouldn't send anymore letters."

"WHAT!" Tonks shrieked. "That's so unfair!"

"What's unfair about it?" Andromeda asked hotly. "You're about to spend a month of your summer with your boyfriend, is that unfair? Does Harry think it's unfair?"

"Merlin Mum! Harry's not my boyfriend!" Tonks anguished blushing bright red and jumping. "And Harry doesn't know I'm here yet. It's supposed to be a birthday surprise."

"Nymphadora get back here!" Andromeda shouted at her daughter's fleeing back.

"Leave it Andy." Ted said quietly from her side. "This doesn't need to escalate any further."

"You're right." Andromeda said settling in her seat. "Do you think I should go apologize."

"Not while she is still angry." Ted said. "Although if we want to quicken the process we should send Sirius up to calm her down."

"What?" Sirius said looking up from his plate. "Why me?"

"If it was either of the two of us she would be hesitant to either talk about how mean her mother is or how dreamy Harry is." Ted said ignoring his wife's indignant noise at the word 'mean'. "She can talk about both with you. And you have enough prank experience to diffuse anything she might do for pay back."

In the end Sirius did go to Tonks and calmed her down. He almost managed to talk her down from a prank all together, but instead they set up something minor, that Sirius then warned Andromeda about and told her to walk into it willingly, and a long letter to Harry explaining the situation, sans living arrangements, in a way that was as unfair to Andromeda as they could manage. In the end everyone found the resolution to be satisfactory enough to not pursue the issue any further.

**HPCOC**

A man walked into a dark room the night of July 24th. A second man was already waiting for him, neither needed introductions as they both knew who the other was. They didn't need to state their business, as they were both there for the same goal.

"He moves in a week." The first man stated. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." Said second man. "I have some concerns though, she said he can respond decisively to surprises."

"Don't worry." The first man said as he turned to leave the room. "It'll be his birthday, Harry's guard will be down."

"I hope you know what you're doing." The second man whispered at the closing door.

**AN:**

So this chapter leaves us with some questions. Why fourteen mirrors? Will Arabella ever figure out what happened to her cats? And most importantly: Will Hedwig get a cape?

Two of these will be answered next time.


	20. Birthdays

The morning of July 31st people all across the country woke up in different states. Harry Potter woke up in a blind panic. _Tomorrow is Tonks' birthday and I didn't get her anything! AAHHH!_

He was brainstorming over his predicament for twenty minutes before he remembered that he had promised her and Hermione each a Marauder's Map this year. He was crumpling up the paper when another forgotten birthday made him freeze. "MARNY!"

CRACK. "Yes, Harry Potter sir?"

"Are there any manly yet school dorm appropriate house plants anywhere on my property?" Harry stammered. "I need a gift for Neville!"

"I know just the plant!" Marny said urgently, less than a minute later he had made the round trip and was back holding a pot with a strange metallic bonsai tree. The trunk looked like it was made out of steel and the needles were mixed gold, silver and copper.

"That's perfect!" Harry was elated, although he wasn't sure when he would see Neville next and really didn't need to rush. _Still, better safe than sorry. Now I just have to wait for Sirius._

**HPCOC**

Sirius was looking forward to everything that was to happen today. Everything would start in a couple hours when Sirius would be picking up Harry. That was a couple hours away though, so Sirius smiled and buried his nose in his girlfriend's hair and drifted back to sleep.

**HPCOC**

Dan was looking forward to the day with mixed feelings. Mr. Black had invited Dan's daughter over to celebrate her best friends' birthdays and Dan couldn't be happier that she had friends. That these same friends inspired such dramatic change in his little girl was intimidating, even though so far it all looked beneficial. Dan still wasn't happy that one of those best friends was a boy though, he felt silly about it and knew that it was just knee-jerk instinct, but that didn't make it any easier to ignore.

On top of all of that his wife was almost as excited as Hermione. He wasn't sure whether he should be reassured or terrified that his wife seemed to be supporting this development whole heartedly. Dan would finally get to meet the boy today, and he was planning a properly fatherly show of intimidation for the object of his daughter's desires.

**HPCOC**

Remus had his head resting on his hand as he examined his work from eye-level. He may have missed ten birthdays with Harry, but this cake should make up for the pastry part of that debt. He was sure of every last detail, if it was a prank it would be his masterpiece. Sirius, Tonks and Hermione were all counting on this to be perfect, so Moony did the research.

Smiling to himself and picking up his head, Remus took a drink of his coffee and then saw the clock. He calmly took another sip of coffee and then inhaled deeply. "PADFOOT! HAVE YOU LEFT YET?"

"What?" A sleepy sounding Sirius yelled back.

"You were supposed to have left fifteen minutes ago!" Remus shouted. "Gwen! Shove him off the bed!"

A few seconds later there was an indignant squawk. "He didn't mean that!"

"Yes I did!" Remus called merrily contradicting Sirius.

"Will you both SHUT UP!" Andromeda bellowed from her room.

"FINE!" Sirius yelled as loud as he could.

"You're such children!" Tonks taunted from her room.

"She has a point." A woman in her late twenties and black hair said as she walked into the kitchen. After pouring herself a cup of coffee she meandered over to join Remus at the table. When she got there she bent down and gave him a quick kiss. "Morning honey."

"Morning Hestia." Remus replied with a smile. Just then Sirius stumbled through, shirt half off and backwards. Remus cocked an eyebrow, he didn't think Sirius was really sleeping this late. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Sirius said a little too quickly as he pulled his shirt back into place. "I just fell back asleep and Gwen didn't wake me."

"Uh-huh." Hestia said skeptically.

"I'm serious." Sirius said with a smirk and disapparated with a soft crack. A moment later a knock came from the front of the house signifying the first of the guests.

**HPCOC**

Harry was standing in the living room of the Dursley house for what he hoped to be the last time. Sirius was late and the Dursleys were making sure Harry knew. Their taunts got much easier to ignore once Harry realized they only had three things to say, and just repeated themselves as many times as they could. The third time through Harry started to debate whether or not he should just warp to Grimmauld Place or not. If he did he would be away from these insufferable muggles, but then he would have to explain how he knew where he was going.

"Looks like your godfather doesn't want you around any more than we do." Vernon gloated. "I would never be late to pick up Dudley. How about you Petunia?"

"Of course not!" Petunia looked horrified. "I'm always there for people who matter."

Dudley nodded happily, chins bouncing the whole time. "Yea, no one likes you Potter!"

"Really original Dud." Harry said completely bored.

"So what does this godfather of yours do anyway?" Vernon asked pointedly bring up the second topic of choice. "Probably nothing, like your worthless unemployed lay-about father."

"I bet he does drugs." Dudley suggested helpfully.

"If he is the mangy one with long hair I don't doubt it." Petunia said scornfully. "What is with you freaks and long hair?"

_And there is number three, sad really._ Harry thought ruefully. He didn't really care about hair and didn't think it was anything other than a simple cultural difference, so he shrugged. "When you're as obscenely wealthy as myself or Sirius no one really cares how you do your hair."

"You? Wealthy?" Petunia scoffed.

"_Obscenely_ wealthy." Harry smirked. "More money than fatty here will ever conceive of having."

"Prove it." Dudley smiled thinking that he had trapped Harry in his own bluff.

Harry held up his hand to show off the gold signet ring of House Potter. "I found this at the beginning of the summer at my manor. The one in France, not either of the English or Italian ones, and did some magic-y stuff to link it to my sword, it really wasn't that hard, the sword was designed for it. With me so far? Good, because I can use this ring to summon that same sword from anywhere on the planet." Harry held his right hand forward and summoned the Sword of Gryffindor. "This sword is solid silver, studded with rubies and about a thousand years old. The correct collector would pay enough for me to buy the entire city block, maybe several, without a loan. I use it to kill snakes." He dropped the sword unceremoniously and watched as it vanished before hitting the floor. "That was the most expensive thing I had immediate access to, the really valuable stuff stays on the property."

For the first time in the last twenty minutes the Dursleys were finally doing something other than berating Harry. He watched them imitate fish for a few moments before he noticed a large black dog defecating in the flower bed. Laughing Harry jumped out of his seat and hurried to open the door. Padfoot came barreling in and started tearing around the living room and kitchen, knocking over as many things as he could.

"GET THAT BEAST OUT OF HERE!" Petunia shrieked over Harry's laughter.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Sirius said as he took his human form. "I haven't been a beast since I was a teenager!"

"I think we'd better make our exit Padfoot." Harry said as Petunia collapsed in a dead faint. "Petunia is out which means the fat one will get mad."

"Right...uh...which one is the fat one?" Sirius asked.

"The one who is about to have a stroke." Harry said pointing to the furious Vernon.

"Still not sure which one you're talking about, but it doesn't matter." Sirius smiled. "Are you all packed?"

"Yup, it's all shrunken and in my pocket too." Harry replied walking towards the stairs. "I just need to grab Hedwig and Hande and we can go."

"Just send Hedwig ahead, we have to make a stop at the ministry first for one last piece of paperwork." Sirius called as Harry walked up the stairs. "Then no more heathens ever!"

"HEATHENS!" Vernon bellowed. "YOU THINK _WE'RE_ THE HEATHENS!"

Sirius looked up at the ceiling for a moment in concentration and bobbed his head back and forth for a few seconds. "Yea heathen sounds fairly accurate. To deny magic is to deny the divine gift to man."

"Doesn't God say magic is evil though?" Dudley asked looking to Vernon.

"Jesus himself said it son." Vernon reassured the boy.

"Jesus was a wizard." Sirius snorted. "Best con man in the last two thousand years too."

"Really?" Harry asked as he came back down the stairs. "What about Merlin?"

"Merlin was the real deal." Sirius said. "Much more powerful than Jesus, Merlin however didn't trick a bunch of muggles into thinking he was a god."

"Huh." Harry shrugged.

"I'LL HAVE NO MORE OF THIS BLASPHEMY IN MY HOUSE!" Harry idly wondered how far the blood would spurt if someone poked Vernon's face with a pin right now. "GET OUT!"

"Ready?" Harry turned to Sirius.

"Ready." Sirius replied placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Have you ever side-along apparated before?"

"More times than I care to count." Harry answered honestly and a moment later they were standing behind _The Leaky Cauldron_. "You're better at that then most."

"I try." Sirius said casually, walking over to the back wall and tapping the bricks with his wand. "Come on, the sooner we get to the Ministry the sooner we can leave."

Watching the bricks of the wall move out of the way to make the gateway to Diagon Alley would always be one of Harry's favorite events. In his last life Hagrid collected him from that shack in the ocean and the opening of this arch was the first time that Harry actually believed in magic. It seemed silly now, since Hagrid had used magic that was less likely to be a trick, Harry supposed it was just seeing so many people in on the act that convinced Harry it was real.

On the other hand it also represented Harry's departure from anonymity to fame, but that wasn't so much of a problem for Harry any more. Heads turned as Harry and Sirius walked through, the arch was rarely used as most people simply apparated into the alley proper. More heads started turning when the news of who they were started getting passed around. By the time they had reached the Ministry, every shopper had stopped what they were doing, even some shop keepers were coming outside.

"That's rather creepy, can someone tell them to stop?" Harry whined to Sirius as they entered.

"It'll be worse tomorrow." Sirius smiled slightly.

"Why's that?" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh, you'll find out tonight." Sirius was openly grinning now before stepping up to the security desk. "Sirius Black and Harry Potter for the Department of Welfare for Magical Children."

The security guard Sirius was talking to was young and staring at Harry, just like everyone outside. Fortunately for everyone the second guard was more experienced and was able to actually talk. "Put your wand in the tray please, sir."

Sirius dropped his wand in the tray for a couple of seconds before removing it and prompting Harry to do the same. Within a minute the two of them were heading towards the offices they needed and then the first guard decided to talk. "I was expecting him to be bigger, I mean he killed a basilisk you'd think there'd be a little meat on him."

"Like this?" Harry demanded angrily, spinning on his heel, gaining a few inches of height and a stone of muscle mass.

The guard's face drained of blood as he realized that he may have been a little louder than he intended. After a few failed starts he stammered "Um, yes sir?"

"Perfectly understandable." Harry said smiling and reverting to his normal shape. He turned back around and motioned for Sirius to continue.

"That wasn't very nice." Sirius said once they were safely away from the desk.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't fun." Harry smirked and pointed. "I think that's our door."

"What kind of name is Belinda Plofter." Sirius asked looking at the nameplate. "It makes fun of itself."

"That wasn't very nice." Harry said smugly, while opening the door.

"Hush you." Sirius joked and walked up to the desk. "Excuse me miss. I need to finish the final step of claiming guardianship-"

"You'll need to fill out forms 22b, 106-4 and both of you will need to submit a sample of blood." The lady interrupted bored and pulled two huge stacks of paper out of a drawer. "Waiting room is two doors down."

"I'm sorry but I don't need to fill out-" Sirius started to explain, only to be cut off again.

"Sir, everyone needs to fill out the forms." She said looking at him plainly.

"You don't understand-"

"You can't get around policy just because you're famous." She cut him off again rudely.

"I wasn't trying to, if you'd just listen-"

"Sir there is nothing you can say that will get you out of doing the paperwork." She turned back to _The Daily Prophet_ and started reading again.

"YOU! YOU STUPID! GAHH!" Sirius sputtered and in one movement swept his arm across Plofter's desk scattering her papers all over the floor. He pulled a stack of papers out of his robes and slammed them down on the now empty desk. "I don't have to fill out the paperwork because I ALREADY DID!"

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Plofter asked irritatedly. "Now look at this mess I'm going to have to clean up!"

"Just shut up and do your job." Sirius grumbled.

"Fine!" Plofter huffed and pulled two vials out of her pocket. "Three drops of blood in each of these vials, one for you and one for Harry Potter."

Sirius quickly grabbed the vials and turned to Harry, only to find him doubled over a chair, holding on for dear life and laughing so hard that he had stopped making noise. Sirius watched in silence for a few seconds as Harry's face went from red to purple. "BREATHE HARRY, BREATHE!" Sirius shouted before bursting into laughter himself. Belinda just looked on in confusion.

A few minutes and many wheezing gasps later they had pricked their fingers and filled the vials, with those sent off for verification all they had to do was wait. After waiting a few minutes Sirius finally broke the silence. "So how 'bout them Harpies?"

"Doing pretty good this season I heard." Harry answered conversationally.

"Big improvements since they appointed a new captain." Sirius nodded sagely.

"I didn't know you were such a Holyhead fan." Harry admitted.

"A team full of women?" Sirius looked at Harry like he grew a second head. "How could I not be a fan?"

"When I got that letter telling me you were seeing someone I assumed Moony." Harry teased. "Other possibilities hadn't even occurred to me."

"Ha ha." Sirius said flatly. "You're so funny."

"I know." Harry said cheerily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "So what's your team?"

"I don't have one that I follow exclusively." Harry shrugged. "But I have a good feeling about the next couple of years for Belgium."

"Belgium? Really?" Sirius flabbergasted. "That's random."

"Meh." Harry said as the verification paperwork arrived back on the desk.

"Alright you two." Belinda said demurely. "Looks like everything is set. Expect an owl within the week with your copy of the certificate."

"FANTASTIC!" Sirius shouted jumping to his feet. "Come on Harry, we've got other things to do!"

"What else do we have to do?" Harry asked standing up.

"Well tomorrow we're having a three way birthday party for you, Tonks and Neville. I figured that trapped with muggles you would need to get gifts." Sirius said confidently.

"Nope!" Harry exclaimed. "Already taken care of."

"Excellent, then just let me pop off to the lou real quick and we can go home." Sirius said pointing to the door. "Are you old enough to stay out here and not get lost or do you need supervision."

"That is possibly the most patronizing thing you've ever said to me." Harry scowled. "I am perfectly capable of waiting."

"Excellent." Sirius nodded and started walking towards the door. "Just wait here then."

"If we're apparating home why didn't you just wait?" Harry asked five minutes later when Sirius rejoined him.

"And splinch my bladder?" Harry couldn't help but shudder. "I don't think so!"

"Fair enough." Harry said as they started their way over to an apparition point.

When they got there Sirius offered his arm grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "And away we go."

They landed in the dark parlor of Grimmauld Place and Harry could immediately tell they were surrounded. Sirius apparating in was clearly the cue as people started jumping out from behind things, shouting. Harry wasted no time and dropped to the floor rolling left and firing two stunners to the right. When he got his feet back under him he cast a quick dome shield charm and then looked at his assailants.

**HPCOC**

Ginny Weasley was having a fairly infuriating day. The twins had been invited by name to Harry Potter's birthday party and she was relegated to being simply part of their family. Ginny still didn't understand why the whole family was invited. Ron barely even spoke to Harry and Percy, well he was Percy. Ginny herself was thrilled by the invite initially, after all she'd finally get to meet the boy of her dreams, but panic set in when she realized she didn't have a gift.

She had spent the entire morning stressed out about that before her mum told her that it was taken care of. She had let out a sigh of relief at that and decided to pick out what she was going to wear. Three hours later when Molly went upstairs to inform Ginny that they were leaving in half an hour, she found Ginny sitting on her bed crying with a different outfit in wadded each hand. Twenty minutes later Ginny was putting on a third outfit that Molly had helped her pick out, this outfit wasn't crushed or tear soaked either, which was a big bonus.

Half an hour after that Ginny was hiding behind a couch waiting for Sirius and Harry to apparate in. Sirius' patronus had been in a moment ago and told them to get ready. Finally she heard the sound of arrival and leaped from her hiding spot. "SURPRI-" Ginny was cut off as a blast of red light hit her arm and she collapsed to the ground.

**HPCOC**

"Surprise?" Sirius called lamely from the middle of the room.

"I thought you said the party was tomorrow!" Harry shouted rounding on Sirius and dropping his shield.

"That's the surprise." Sirius rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. After a few minutes of digging he withdrew a small bag and tossed it to Tonks.

"Told you." She said catching the bag before smiling at Harry and running at him for a hug. Hermione was close on her heels.

"Nice aim Harry." Remus said from the far side of the room. When Harry turned he saw two red heads unconscious on the floor. "Two stunners fired blindly and hit the only two Weasley women in the country."

He walked over as Remus and Arthur revived them, and Harry offered Ginny a hand. "Erm, sorry about that. Let me know if there is anything I can do to make up for it."

Ginny was blushing harder than she ever had in her life and was concerned that she would black out again because of it. Finally after she had gotten back on her feet she managed to whisper. "It's okay, you don't have to."

"So we're good then?" Harry asked smiling, _Wonder if she would have preferred to stick her elbow in a butter dish than have this happen._

"We're good." Ginny squeaked then broke down and fled to the other side of the room.

Harry turned to Molly and cringed at the wistful, far away look on her face and knew that she was envisioning a future wedding and family with The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was strange that, even though he had started a family with her in the other time line, Harry had no inclination to get to know Ginny at all. A passive legilimency probe showed an unhealthy level of obsession focused on him, he moved on to Molly and found that she was still fantasizing about the dream wedding. _Note to self, keep distance from both and hope they mellow, like I think they did last time. Intentionally boosting my reputation probably will make this harder. _

With a nod to Arthur Harry turned to take in the details of the party. There was a table of presents, in three piles and three small cakes. Harry noticed that one of the cakes looked exactly like Number 4 and assumed that one was his. Above the table was a banner wishing Neville, Tonks and himself a happy birthday. Then he turned to look at the attendees.

Not surprisingly all eight of the court were there along with all of the other first year Ravenclaws and all of the first year Gryffindors. All of the students were accompanied by their families it seemed. That sudden realization had Harry looking around until he found Lucius Malfoy. He bit back his rage at having the Death Eater here, this wasn't the time to act after all. Just when he was about to continue on Lucius looked at him and smirked triumphantly.

_What the hell does that mean? He's supposed to plant the journal on Ginny later, did he do it already? There's no way I could be lucky enough for him to have thought it was a good gift idea for me. If only I could bring out my detector without setting everyone on fire. _Harry shuddered and decided that once everyone left and Sirius had gone to sleep he would sweep the house, and pick up the locket while he's at it. _What if he already planted it on someone else entirely and is smirking because he thinks my demise is ensured. Grr. I wish there was a way to just kill him and get away with it, and not lose allies in the process. _

Harry moved on and was mildly surprised when he saw Lisa. He made note to make sure to talk to her later. He recognized several order members and assumed that they were friends of Sirius and Remus. Sirius was currently talking to a young woman, whose back was to Harry. As if on cue Sirius looked over and made a motion to the girl to follow him. As he started walking towards Harry the girl turned and Harry saw her face. "Gwenog Jones?" He blurted out.

"Oh, good, I won't need to introduce myself." Gwenog laughed. "Since we'll be seeing a lot of each other I'd rather you call me Gwen."

"Wait, what?" Harry frowned. "Why will we be seeing a lot of each other?"

"Gwen is my girlfriend." Sirius said smugly. "She lives here."

"Oh." Harry said quietly . "I guess that explains why you're such a Holyhead fan. Well Gwen, Harry doesn't shorten to anything decent so I'm afraid you'll still be stuck with two syllables." Harry offered her his hand.

"That's is perfectly acceptable." Gwen smiled, shaking Harry's hand. "Much better than Sirius with three syllables."

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly, making the other two laugh.

"Congratulations on making Captain by the way." Harry said off handedly.

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

_SHIT! _"Umm...Never mind, pretend I didn't say anything." Harry stammered. "So how did you two meet?"

"My sister, Hestia, introduced us, we double dated with her and Moony." Gwen said quickly. "Back to me being Captain. How do you know? The decision isn't scheduled to be announced to even the team until later this week."

"Look, I'm not supposed to know and I'm really not supposed to talk about how I know, so just drop it?" Harry pleaded, she just raised an eyebrow.

"Only because it's your birthday." She relented with a small smile.

"Thank you." Harry sighed.

"Hey Gwen! Did you tell Harry about flying lessons yet?" Tonks called running over.

"No, she didn't." Harry said thankful for the change of subject.

"I've been coaching her, and I expect her to make the house team this year." Gwen crossed her arms and looked at Tonks pointedly.

"Don't worry, I will, I promise." Tonks said and took Harry's hand. "Come on I wanna show you my broom!" Once she pulled him out of the room she looked at him. "You looked like you needed rescuing."

"I did. Thank you." Harry beamed. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now come on, my broom is in my room."

"Wait, let's get Hermione and everyone." Harry pulled back.

"Taken care of. I figured that we could use this time to catch up real quick in private." Tonks smiled.

"You're brilliant." Harry grinned. "Do you know what room I'll be staying in?"

"Yea, it's right across from mine." Tonks replied as they got to the second floor. _I've dropped three hints now, he's usually sharper than this, must be the day._

"Let's stop there first so I can empty my pockets." Harry said and she motioned to a door. There was a brass plate on it that read: _Lord Harry James "The-Boy-Who-Lived" Potter_ "Really, whose idea was it to add the titles?"

"Originally it was just going to be your initials, but I wanted 'BWL' instead." Tonks explained smiling. "Thought it would be a small enough joke to not be annoying, but then Sirius got the plate made like that. I actually think it is better, and Sirius said that it will expand to add any other titles you pick up."

"I'm alright with that, but just be prepared for retribution." Harry gave her a side long glance. "Nymmy."

"How many times will I have to ask you not to call me that?" Tonks demanded irritatedly.

"How ever many times it takes to convince me you don't actually like it." Harry smirked, opening the door. "And then a few more times for good measure."

Even though he was already prepared for the opulence of the House of Black, ten years of living at the Dursleys still made the room enough of a change to draw a shocked gasp. The walls were painted with a metallic bronze hued paint that looked very close to the real metal. There was a large oak four poster bed with royal blue curtains. Hedwig had already found her way here and was sitting on the top of one of the posts, seemingly waiting for him because when he noticed her she puffed up regally and pecked the Potter emblem on her harness, making the cape unfurl behind her. Hedwig made a point to look at her capes and then at the curtains on the bed.

"They match!" Harry laughed. "I hadn't thought of that at all."

"You gave Hedwig a cape?" Tonks asked. "Doesn't that get in the way when she's flying?"

"Hedwig, want to show off to all my friends?" Hedwig hooted merrily and bobbed her head. "Good, we're going over there as soon as I finish looking around."

The rest of the room contained a large wardrobe on one wall, between the windows, Harry's bed was on the same wall but off to the left side. In the right hand corner of that wall was a large desk and, along the right wall a few large bookshelves separated the desk from a raised work bench, for potions or carving or anything really. The left hand wall was another window and a full length mirror. The wall he was at, opposing the windows, had the door to the hallway and, to Harry's surprise, a Nimbus 2001 mounted on two hooks.

"They were just released to the public last week." Tonks said when she saw where he was looking. "Fastest brooms yet. Sirius got one for me too."

_I'm still faster._ Harry thought slightly saddened by that, before taking an awestruck expression. "Wow."

"I've been telling Gwen about your flying all summer." Tonks admitted. "I think she is looking forward to seeing you fly for herself."

"Well, I'll try not to disappoint her." Harry said as he withdrew his trunk and enlarged it at the foot of the bed. He then reached out and grabbed one of the posts. "_Hande, this is my new room and I really don't know how most of the people downstairs will react to finding out about you, it's really safer if you would just hang out up here._"

"_Alright Harry, it was too loud to be relaxing down there anyway._" Hande replied as she crawled out of his sleeve and down the post.

"I know there is nothing wrong with it, but that is still really weird to watch." Tonks quipped. "Now come on!"

"One more moment." Harry said and opened his trunk and took out a small box and the plant for Neville. "Alright, let's go."

"What's that stuff?" Tonks asked as she walked across the hall and opened the door to her room.

"You'll see." Harry managed to say before the court started greeting him. After that was done he opened the box and started distributing small rectangular steel boxes with a clasp on the front. They opened like a clam shell and each had a small rectangular mirror on the top half. The recipient's name was engraved across the top, and once more on the outside of the shell. Hermione and Tonks each had a second mirror on the lower half of theirs. Those two also were significantly more ornately decorated inside and out. Harry's matched those two.

Naturally the twins had opened theirs and figure out how to call each other before Harry got finished making the rounds. "As the twins have demonstrated these boxes open up and the top half has a mirror, all of these mirrors are linked with each other and any of us can contact any of us by simply calling the target's name. Each mirror is specifically keyed to each of you, and no one else can use your mirror, except perhaps the twins."

This immediately prompted the twins to switch mirrors and confirm that they could indeed use each others. Harry nodded to them. "If you call more than one name you can project all of the participants of the conversation, like so."

Harry called Fred and George into his own mirror followed with a quick pinch and throw motion. A moment later a second, translucent, set of twins appeared. "One their mirrors it should be split so half the mirror is me and half is the other one of them."

"These are really cool." Blaise said appreciatively.

"Yea, how'd you think of this?" Susan asked.

"Sirius gave me a mirror earlier that was my father's half of the pair for the two of them." Harry explained. "Gnicc helped with the modifications."

"Why do Tonks and I have a second mirror?" Hermione had her mirror an inch away from her nose and seemed to be examining it in close detail.

"That's the Marauder's Map version two." Harry beamed. "Those are your birthday presents. Turn the circular Celtic Knot at the top right corner of the mirror to activate it."

"Ouch!" Hermione squeaked as she did just that and the knot drew blood and she stuck her thumb in her mouth before muttering around her digit. "What gives?"

"Sorry, it takes a drop of blood as an extra safety precaution, must have slipped my mind because I activated mine a few weeks ago." Harry walked over and gave her a hug.

"Ouch!" Tonks squealed. "Can I have a hug now too?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh and oblige. "Now that they're linked to you all you have to do to make the map appear is turn that knot, and turn it back to make the map disappear. The big advancement we made, actually the original Marauders should be here for that demo. I'll be right back."

He grabbed the plant and ran downstairs. Neville saw him and immediately noticed the plant and ran over. "Is that a Tibetan Bonsai Alloy?"

Harry lifted it up and checked the label. "That's exactly right! You know about these?"

"Yea they're really rare, you're so lucky to have gotten one. Who gave it to you?" Neville asked enviously.

"It's not a present for me." Harry smiled and held it out. "Happy Birthday Neville, I'm glad I didn't have to wait until September to get this to you."

"Wh-what?" Neville shook his head, completely gob smacked. "I can't accept this, it's too much."

"Neville, if it was too much I wouldn't be giving it as a gift." Harry reassured him. "It's nothing, really."

"'It's nothing'?" Neville sputtered but took the plant from Harry. "It's the single most expensive thing I have ever received. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I was going to just put it on the gift table with your pile, I can still do that if you want." Harry offered.

"No thank you, I'll walk it over myself." Neville said now staring intently at his new acquisition. As he wandered off Harry decided that he wasn't going to be much good for anything else today.

"PADFOOT! MOONY!" Harry shouted drawing the attention of the two Marauders. "I require your presence, if you're not busy that is, I mean it isn't really that important but we're all waiting on you."

It took them almost a minute to excuse themselves and make their way over to Harry, who promptly motioned for them to follow and led them back up to Tonk's room. _Wait Tonk's room! She's living here?_

"Tonks!" Harry shouted as he walked in, making everyone jump. "When were you planning on telling me you were living here?"

Tonks looked at him surprised for a moment before giggling like crazy. "Took you long enough. I thought you would have figured it out before we even came upstairs the first time."

"So there is Sirius, you, Gwen and now myself all living here?" Harry recapped. "Does anyone else live here?"

"Just Andy, Ted, Hestia and myself." Remus informed him laughing as Harry's jaw dropped.

"Well, I was tired of being alone." Sirius defended himself when Harry's inquisitive gaze hit him.

"Can Hermione and her parents move in too?" Harry asked, not noticing the size of the smile on Hermione and Tonks' faces.

"He offered, but my parents said no." Hermione said still beaming as he turned to her. "But Sirius was able to use his new found political power to get my house cleared for the Floo Network. Even without sleeping here, I'll still be around all the time. Can't get rid of me that easy bub."

"Why would I want to get rid of you?" Harry beamed back. "To the presentation though, Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you the Marauder's Map version two in all its splendor!"

Harry took his own mirror out of his pocket and quickly activated the map function. He used the same pinch and throw motion that he used to project both of the twins, but this time instead of people showing up there was suddenly a perfect one meter cubed representation of Hogwart's. Instead of dots with name flags this map had small pillars of light. "The white lights are humans and, the yellow are ghosts, the pink is Peeves and the red are house elves. One of the functions of all of your mirrors hides you from these three maps as well as the original, so long as you carry your mirror. That reminds me. Padfoot, Moony I have a communications mirror for both of you, and the original Marauder's Map if you want it."

Harry handed a mirror to each of them and stood back while they whispered back and forth for a few seconds. With a nod to each other Remus turned towards the children. "The map was confiscated from us our seventh year and then the twins got it back, right?"

"Right." The twins chorused.

"Then the map should go back to them." Remus said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "They deserve to carry on our legacy."

"Is it Harry's birthday," Fred looked to George.

"Or ours?" George asked him.

"Either way." Fred turned back to the Marauders

"That is the best birthday present we've ever received." George whispered reverently.

"You honor us."

"We're not worthy."

"Shut up and say thank you!" Hannah shouted.

"It's like they need to pontificate about everything." Daphne shook her head.

"I'll be right back." Harry said as the twins visibly deflated, and rushed over to his room. A moment of digging he had the map in hand. "Oh, Hedwig, why didn't you come with us earlier? Well come on."

Hedwig flapped awkwardly across the room and landed heavier than normal on his shoulder. "Is it really that bad to fly with the cape out? Well you know how to put it away, so don't blame me."

Hedwig hooted indignantly as Harry walked back into Tonks' room. This time he noticed her name plate said 'N. Tonks'. _Well that won't do._ Harry quickly waved his wand and changed the sign, he wondered how long it would take her to notice, he looked into the room and noted that she didn't seem to be looking anywhere that would even have the door in its periphery. He handed the map to the twins and set Hedwig down on the desk. "Okay Hedwig! Strut your stuff!"

Hedwig hooted softly and hopped so that her back was to the audience. She bent her head down and took the edge of her cape in her beak and then extended that wing, therefore pulling the cape taught and showing off the bronze version of the Potter crest embroidered in the middle of the Royal Blue cape. The onlookers ooh'd and aah'd in between giggling at the owls actions.

With a quick flap of her wings Hedwig got a little bit of air and spun to face them. She puffed herself up into a rigid example of perfect owl posture and after a second of military perfection she quickly pecked the crest and there was a quick zipping sound as her cape retracted. She took off and flew around the room a couple of times, but there wasn't enough air to properly show off the wind dampening enchantment. Slightly disappointed she landed on Harry's head and pecked the crest one last time and the whole harness vanished and a small silver band appeared around her leg. Then she spread her wings and dipped into what could only be a bow. Her audience applauded appreciatively.

"That harness was my summer project." Harry said smiling up at his owl. "Turned out fairly well I think."

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked leaning forward eager to learn. "What was it made out of?"

"Basilisk hide, and I'll explain some other time. There is a party to get back to." Harry spun on his heel and walked out of the room leave the others to follow.

The rest of the party went by without much incident. At one point Harry was talking to Gwen and Tonks and they noticed that Ginny and Ron were staring at them intently. It was amazing how star struck those two always got. How Ron reacted to Krum showing up for the tournament came to mind, Harry wondered if he would act the same way this time. Harry shifted to look at Draco, until he noticed and looked back. Then Harry made an eye movement towards the Weasleys. Draco followed the look, noticed the star struck duo and then nodded to Harry before walking off, smiling. Harry never found out what Draco said but the Weasleys stopped watching Harry and Gwen. Years later he would find out that Arthur and Lucius had gotten involved days later and it almost ended in an Honor Duel. Harry never got mentioned as the instigator.

The single most memorable moment for Harry was when it came time to blow out the candles. Remus had assured Harry that he'd been working on the cake for days. Without getting the joke Harry just went for it and blew out the candle. He was expecting a prank but that would involve victimizing him in some way. This was not a prank but it was funny enough to make Harry turn purple for the second time that day.

As soon as the candle was blown out the cake started making a hissing noise. Harry jumped back and a second later there was a small explosion as the front wall of the first floor blew outwards. A tiny replica of Harry came running out cackling madly and was being chased by a walrus, a pig and a proportionately huge flower. The tiny Harry fired some spells over his shoulder and the three pursuers broke and fled back inside, the walrus and pig then tried to hide behind the flower. The tiny Harry bowed to Harry, who was silent with laughter and applauding. The actually edible part of the cake was nothing special.

Presents came around, most of the people got him generic things like candies and Zonko's joke products. The twins also gave him joke products, but these were their own newest creations. Tonks gave him a book on advanced applications of the metamorphmagus abilities. Andy and Ted had arranged for him to get a pair of dragon hide boots, with an automatic sizing charm that could keep up with his shifting. Blaise, Daphne, Hannah and Susan had conspired and managed to gather together a large collection of books by or about the House of Potter, even some that weren't already in the library at the manor. Madam Bones gave him a bracelet that was also an emergency portkey to the Ministry. Lucius must have known that any gift he gave would be treated with extreme caution, because he gave Harry a sneak-a-scope, and no ideas about why he was smirking. Remus had given him the cake and Sirius told Harry and Tonks that their gifts would arrive tomorrow.

Hermione's present was the surprise of the night though. She was grinning and trying to hold in laughter as he opened the box. "It's a Hair-E!"

Sure enough, the very same wooden 'E' that Harry had given her for Christmas was now wrapped with every color hair he could imagine. He matched her grin. "That's awesome! A little gross maybe, but awesome!"

"Oh, it isn't real hair." Hermione laughed and Tonks joined in, everyone else chuckled politely, keenly aware that they weren't in on the joke. "That'd be nasty."

The party wound down and and eventually Harry and Tonks said goodbye to Hermione and only the people who lived in the house were still there. Harry turned away from the fireplace and saw six adults regarding him curiously. "Am I in trouble?"

"No and that's the problem." Sirius answered without inflection.

"Excuse me?" Harry was concerned.

"How did you beat the trace?" Sirius suddenly brightened up. "You cast three spells as soon as you got here and no Ministry owls ever showed up."

"I think you found the spell to remove it early." Andromeda suggested.

"The only other thing we could think of is if you found a way to suppress the signal somehow." Remus added his support to Andromeda's theory. "The spell is probably easier."

"You're right." Harry said happily. "I also removed the trace from every member of my court."

"So, everybody with a mirror?" Sirius clarified.

"That's them, you're not going to tell Mrs. Weasley are you?" Harry worried.

"Merlin NO!" Sirius exclaimed. "She'd be mad enough to kill!"

"She didn't seem so bad today." Gwen interjected.

"That was more to do with being in public, I think." Hestia bit her lip. "Although after she got stunned she acted differently for the rest of the night. I think I heard her mutter about grandchildren right around then too."

"Anyway, it's 11:30. Bedtime you two." Andromeda ordered. "Lots to do tomorrow."

As they were walking up the stairs Tonks leaned into Harry. He pulled her into a one arm hug, and then sighed.

"What?" Tonks asked without turning her head.

"Oh, I've just realized that I went from having no parents to having six." Harry shook his head. "I'm sure I have convinced Sirius that he only needs to be my friend, I can probably get Hestia and Gwen into big sister positions too. I think your parents and Remus will be firmly stuck in parent mode though."

"How bad can it be?" Tonks inquired innocently.

**AN:**

Dear all of my Non-Mormon readers,

Polygamy was instituted temporarily by Mormons as a way to allow all of their people to move west during a single time in history. The practice as been discontinued. If you want anymore information on the subject ask a Mormon, or don't, it is probably very annoying, they have a true thorough history of themselves that I simply don't possess.

Dear all of my Mormon readers,

Sorry if you were offended, the goal was humor and I knew the history when I wrote it.

-JR

So I heard this joke about a Jew who got lost in the desert...

Also, sorry Christians if my Jesus theories are too much. (if you haven't guessed yet I'm atheist and I think the whole religion thing is a bit silly, but to each his own.)

Also if any of you are named Belinda Plofter, I apologize to you as well.

On to other things,

This chapter is really long, but I just couldn't stop!

Flabbergasted is now a verb, bow to my will English language!

Last week I broke 7k hits in a day. Perhaps today I get 8k? I know that I don't really express appreciation or desire for reviews, and honestly when I started I was planning on ignoring them completely, but I find myself anticipating reviews from some of you. So thanks. :D

I'm also finding that things that I had planned for specific times are moving forward and more things are filling in behind. For instance I was originally planning on Tonks becoming clumsy third year but now I'm pretty sure it is going to happen this coming spring.

Everyone who is waiting impatiently for Harry to get even with Snape, you'll have to wait a while. Earliest that it will be possible will be second half of third year, but it is going to be the worst thing I can possibly imagine doing to cannon Snape.

My story is really solid in my head until after the first task during GoF. I have some decisions to come to for that year (Cedric may or may not be a champion at this point) but I am leaving one decision up to all y'all. Fleur: Good, bad or indifferent? I've put up a poll, so vote if you have an opinion.


	21. Birthdays P2ish

"Draco!" Lucius barked as soon as the Malfoy family returned from Grimmauld Place.

"Yes Father?" The twelve year old replied fearfully.

"You should know better than to antagonize a dorm mate." Lucius glared down coolly. "I over heard the youngest weasel boy sewing dissent with the others."

"What was he saying Father?" Draco took a mean expression, he didn't really care what Weasley thought though.

"It doesn't matter. The fact is that he was trying to work against you. There had better be a good reason why." Lucius dictated. "It's bad enough that you had the nerve to get sorted into Gryffindor but then you threaten your own reputation within that house!"

"Don't worry. Weasley is too stupid to effect anything." Draco assured his father. "The worst thing he can do is try to convince them that I'm an evil Slytherin spy, which he's already trying to do. I made sure that his claims would have no merit. One quiet year from me and everyone thinks Weasley is just acting out on his family feud."

"Very well." Lucius nodded. "It would be prudent to accelerate your reputation growth."

"I've been thinking about that. The two most respected students as far as Gryffindors are concerned are the Weasley twins." Draco understood that his father's suggestion was a prompt to hear his plans. "They're noted pranksters, so I figure that that would be my best route. The problem is getting my niche. They work the 'many small effects' angle, there is simply always something happening near them. I can't rip that off of course, so the complete opposite is the rare big events that actually don't do anything, which Harry's claimed."

"Continue." Lucius drawled.

"Should I just proceed through the six W's?"

"It is a good habit."

"Well who is already taken care of obviously. What is their styles, small continuous chaos and huge dramatic effects respectively. Where is obviously Hogwart's. When is inapplicable. How is unknown. As for why, hmm, well the Weasleys are poor, so the twins can probably only get limited amounts of supplies to work with. Most of their works are potions or candies, which implies either an affinity towards brewing or need for it. Potions ingredients are expensive so I doubt they would want to get them all the time, but on the other hand they're incredibly shelf stable so the twins could simply save from times of plenty." Draco rambled brow furrowed.

"Unless they had another source." Lucius liked the moments when he could lead Draco to a conclusion like this, it made Lucius feel like he still had something to teach his son. He knew he had a lot to teach Draco yet but the curriculum changed dramatically last fall. "Something that they're guaranteed to have as long as they're at school."

"Of course! The student supply cabinet." Draco cracked a smile, only for a moment before he schooled his expressions. "So we can assume they have been experimenting with potions using the virtually limitless supplies granted to them. Potions and candies are also easily sell-able, I should suggest that they go into business before they graduate."

"No Draco, even if you like them our families are still feuding." Lucius reprimanded. "You'll be offering them no advice unless it is to try to trick them. What about Potter?"

"He's a mystery. His resources are unknown and appear limitless. It is assumed that he has outside help too. Remember what happened to Teddy Nott? Harry practically told the entire staff that he was behind it and that there was nothing they could say." Draco said awed. "It's like he knows every rule and loophole and at least three ways around each, but he has no interest in pressing his advantage. I don't think I could top him with anything."

"It is unbecoming of our station for you to speak in such a manner about anyone." Lucius scolded.

"Father, you once told me: 'There is no evil, only power and those too weak to seek it.' Do you remember?" Draco calmly asked.

"Yes." Lucius frowned. "What of it?"

"Harry Potter _IS_ power." Draco stressed. "Dumbledore's generation gave us Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Two generations ago we were given The Dark Lord. Last generation we were blessed with your birth. This generation it is Harry. The whole world is either going to work with him or for him."

"Only if you don't take the mantel yourself." Lucius encouraged.

"There is nothing I can do. Harry knows too much and is too strong." Draco said. "Maybe with years of catch up. Right now though I think I should just keep working on taking control of the lions."

"Come to think of it, I have a book that might help you with both of your problems." Lucius walked away and motioned for Draco to follow. "It is in my study. Come Draco, your destiny awaits."

**HPCOC**

Gwenog Jones was lying in bed next to Sirius, staring at the ceiling, lost deep in thought. Harry's comment about her making captain really had her concerned. _He clearly has heard something, and something confirmed at that. Unconfirmed he would have backed out of his statement it would have been an easy 'Oh, I must have heard wrong.' but instead he'd said he wasn't supposed to know. _

A sudden noise outside their room shook her out of her thoughts. Her hand immediately reached out and grabbed Sirius' arm, waking him with a start. He opened his eyes and found her sitting stalk straight in bed staring at the door wide eyed. "What's wrong hun?"

"I think there is someone in the house!" She whispered harshly. "And right outside the door."

"Probably just Remus setting up a prank." Sirius moaned and laid back down. "Just be careful if you leave before I do in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come here!" Sirius pulled her down so that she was laying partially on top of him. "You're safe here."

"You're probably right." Gwen said quietly and kissed him gently. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sirius closed his eyes.

"Oh, Sirius?" Gwen whispered.

"Hmm."

"Do you think Harry actually knows anything about the captain selection?" Gwen asked with a yawn.

"Gwen, when I first met Harry after getting out of Azkaban he went less than five minutes before talking about things that I would have sworn he could have only heard from myself or James." Sirius explained. "I still don't know how his people found that information, but it was fairly incontrovertible that they had amazing connections."

"So you think I'll get it?"

"I knew it to be true before Harry said anything." Sirius kissed her. "If anything he is merely a second opinion."

Gwen didn't say anything else, she just hugged him tighter and went to sleep with a smile.

**HPCOC**

_SHIT!_ Harry swore mentally after just stubbing his toe outside Padfoot's room. It didn't hurt or anything but it made a noise. Naturally Harry immediately heard voices. _So much for not waking anyone up. And why do all the spells to let you get around in the dark just make light sources? Seriously not helpful for sneaking. Too dark to use Mage Sight without getting vertigo. I can't even use my natural glow unless I want to dispel the disillusionment. _

Harry's horcrux hunt around Grimmauld Place so far had turned up negative. Except for the locket of course, but that was in his pocket now and had stopped triggering the detector. Sirius' room as the last stop before Harry decided that the journal simply wasn't left there by Lucius. With a sigh Harry warped back to his room. He gathered up the case for the detector and conjured a new one, marked 59 and settled the locket down in it.

Harry glanced at his sleeping form in the bed and decided that it would be easiest to just spend the few hours between now and when he wakes up, at the manor. After arriving in his office and sending the artifacts down to storage Harry made his way to the library. After waking up at 8:26 Harry immediately turned himself back to 2:30.

Without Molly Weasley pushing the efforts forward large portions of the house had yet to be cleaned up properly. Everything that registered as dangerous through scanning charms had been identified and removed from all of the rooms, but once that was done auxiliary rooms were abandoned until there was more time and a more helpful elf.

Voldemort had naturally taken precautions against the pieces of his soul being so easily identified. Harry's initial diagnostic scans showed that the locket and the diadem both shared a series of enchantments to make them appear to be benevolent. The only spell that showed them as being dark artifacts was one that only Ministry employees in the appropriate departments were allowed to learn. Fortunately this allowed Harry to have a blind test and verify that his detector worked, even if it was a little more volatile that anticipated.

As Harry walked towards the library his mind drifted back towards that look of Lucius' face. Harry knew that it was too little information to work with but he couldn't stop obsessing over whether or not part of Voldemort's soul was trying to entice, possess and consume one of his friends. That was a pretty sure way to ruin his week.

Now his best plan was to wait in Diagon Alley on the day of Lockhart's book signing and hope Lucius still had it. Failing that he'd either have to find a way to be discreet about scanning with the detector, or he would have to go check Malfoy Manor, which presented problems of its own, namely finding it.

_I hope Lucius still plans to plant the diary at Hogwart's and I hope I can find a way to track it down quickly. _Harry thought miserably. _That's two hopes too many._

Once he arrived at the library he opened the master ledger and started summoning books. He had a lot of shelf space to fill and an appearance to preserve. He took a wide selection of advanced books on every subject taught at Hogwart's except divination. He doubled up on combat books but by far his largest selection was on healing spells. For Hermione he threw in enough books on magical theory to keep her out of the school library all year. A few research journals in several languages and an Ancient Celtic tome or two, along with what he had received for his birthday and his school books, should have enough variety and volume for no one to notice that Harry will never be reading any of them.

He had a few full notebooks of parselscript work that he didn't need anymore, perhaps he would add those as well. When he had finished making his selections he turned to regard the pile, only to find three elves quietly packaging and shrinking the books as they arrived. He really loved the elves' ability to anticipate their master's needs.

**HPCOC**

Albus Dumbledore watched out the window from his office as the sun started to rise. This would undoubtedly be the most important dawn of Albus' year. He turned and walked to a cabinet when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in Sybil."

"Albus, you know it is unwise to disturb a seer at dawn." Trelawney whispered as she entered the room. "It is the time when the mists of time are the clearest, stress could damage my third eye."

"I know the dangers." Albus said sadly as he turned towards her, now holding a cup of steaming potion.

"Albus no!" Sybil cried. "Just be patient and let the future reveal itself!"

"I'm sorry Sybil." Dumbledore sighed. "He was almost killed four times this year, the dark forces are clearly on the move. How am I supposed to make sure he fulfills his destiny if I can't protect him?"

"But it hurts!" Sybil whined.

"'Neither can live while the other survives' Sybil, you said that." Dumbledore insisted. "If Harry dies Voldemort will live forever!"

"There has to be another way." Tears ran down Trelawney's face.

"I cannot prepare for things I don't know are threats. Harry's life, and by extension the rest of the world's, might hang on this." The sound of disappointment from a respected elder was always a good motivator, at least in Dumbledore's experience. "But if you're adamant I won't force you."

"I-" Trelawney's breath caught in her throat, she swallowed quickly. "I'll do it."

Albus triumphed internally, congratulating himself once again for finding the spell to change one word in that prophecy. 'Neither can lives while the other survives' is much more ambiguous than 'Neither can die while the other survives', his version allowed him to use any means to protect Harry, even when that meant imprisoning him. The original version just leaves it obvious that to finish Voldemort's life for good Harry would have to die in the same moment. If they didn't die simultaneously they would just keep getting up, over and over again.

He watched as a terrified seer drank the ancient potion used by the Romans to force their oracles to predict. It had some draw backs, the important one being that it could only be used at dawn the day after the target's day of birth. It also had a tendency to kill seers who used it too often and caused them incredible amounts of pain, but that was neither here nor there. After thirty seconds Albus could tell the potion was taking effect and he leaned forward eagerly. "Now then, tell me about Harry."

Sybil stopped breathing and didn't inhale for nearly two minutes. Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her back arched. Her voice, that was normally airy and alien during prophecy, was now deep and gravelly.

"_**When the third Lord joins the living**_

_**They will war**_

_**For only one can rule**_

_**So two must fall**_

_**Chaos without Law**_

_**Will fall to Entropy**_

_**The Ancient Fisherman**_

_**Will tangle his lines**_

_**If he casts too many nets**_

_**And Death will stalk**_

_**That which is denied him**_

_**Between the King and his Court**_

_**The decision is made**_

_**But only the One**_

_**Will the boy support**_

_**And the Children of Change**_

_**Shall make it so"**_

"ELF!" Albus beckoned as Sybil collapsed, falling out of her chair and onto the floor. Luckily for Dumbledore she was already unconscious when she started and wouldn't remember a thing.

"Yes Master Dumblydoor?" The elf bowed.

"Clean up this mess would you?" Dumbledore waved off-handedly at Trelawney's crumpled form. He turned his back and made his way into his personal quarters already lost in thought.

**HPCOC**

Tonks hadn't woken Harry up in almost two months, again, and she wasn't going to waste this chance either. She was determined to make Harry her boyfriend before she turned thirteen, but she had to be careful not to hurt Hermione in the process. The girls had been drawn to Harry for different reasons and were very open with each other about how they felt for him. That gave them the shared interest necessary to bond and now they were as close to sisters and two unrelated girls could be. Their competition for Harry would be a slow honorable one, no rumor mongering or back stabbing, in fact Tonks felt she would rather cut off her own foot than betray the other girl.

Her plan was unfortunately limited to continuing on the same path. She'd hoped that he would eventually get accustomed to her waking him up, and then miss it when she couldn't. Living with Harry would give her a couple hours at each end of the day where Hermione wouldn't be there. Tonks knew she wouldn't be able to take full advantage of this situation without feeling guilty, so she wasn't going to try anything during those times. That didn't, however, mean that she couldn't react to Harry's actions.

She quietly slipped into his room, drapes still blocking out all the light except for right near the bookshelves. Had she been less focused on not making a noise she would have noticed the piles of books on the floor, but she didn't. If she had noticed the piles of books she would have also noticed Harry sitting in the midst of them watching her cross the room. Instead she reached his bed and energetically threw the curtains open. "HARRY!...Harry?"

"Good morning Nym." Harry used a ventriloquism spell to whisper directly into her ear. She screamed and did a spinning jump that would have been ballet if it had been coordinated. Only then did she see Harry, now laughing, amongst the books.

"Yea yea, laugh it up buster." Tonks smiled, shaking her head and started to walk towards him.

"STOP!" Harry shouted before she moved her foot, and then he climbed to his feet. "Stay right there."

"Um, okay." The confusion was evident in her voice as he walked across the room. "What's going on?"

"Nym, there is something I have wanted to tell you since Christmas and it's kind of hard to say." Harry said quietly when he was standing right in front of her. "But first I need you to commit to memory exactly what you're feeling right now."

_HOLY CRAP! Is this what I think it is?_ Tonks was going insane in her own mind, but she definitely wouldn't be forgetting anything about this, ever. "Okay, done."

"I would have brought this up a long time ago, but I wanted to be certain I had the right girl first." Harry fidgeted unconsciously. "I hope you don't hate me for how long I've taken."

"Harry, I could never hate you." _It is what I think, Harry Potter is about to ask me out!_

"Well, I heard this prophecy, and I think it is about you." Harry looked down, expecting anger.

"Oh." _Oh._

"From how I've interpreted it, it's worthless. It could mean anything from the two of us setting the all time record for N.E.W.T.s to the far other extreme where I convert to Buddhism, and win at it, then get assassinated by the twins, after which I then possess you, become the next dark lord and rule forever." Harry summed up. "Beyond being so extremely open to interpretation it doesn't present us with any options, simply this will happen, makes it pointless to know because you can't change anything. I think it is only there to identify us."

"Well, let me hear it then." Tonks said trying to keep the crushed hopes and dreams out of her voice.

"Together born shall be The Children of Change , The world that was once will never be , Destroyed by the Forge, The Boy of Change , For many years The Girl he won't see , The One was loved by all , The other was cast out , Together they'll join in fall , The change was swift , With his final form the Enlightenment, He shall teach her , Together they shall go forth , Heroes to the world , All will bow to them , Together they will be , With Time." Harry recited, looking at the ceiling to assist his memory. _She doesn't need to know about those two missing lines yet._

"I like how it ends." Tonks' eyes then opened wide. _Shit! Did I just say that out loud._

"Me too." Harry agreed smiling, making Tonks blush.

"I don't want to not see you for years though." Tonks wrung her hands.

"We went eleven years between when we were in the same room and meeting at the opening feast. I think that is the 'many years'." _Or the fifty some that I experienced after you died._

"Who else knows?" Tonks hoped that he didn't say Hermione.

"Just the two of us as far as I can tell." Harry said, then frowned. "Unless someone heard it while it was being given."

"Then I say we forget about it." Tonks shrugged and smiled. "Like you said, it doesn't sound like there's anything we can do, so it's best left ignored. So why did you have me remember that feeling, does it have something to do with the prophecy?"

Harry's smile grew passed the limits of his face, only possible because of being a metamorph. "Look at your feet."

Tonks looked down and screamed happily at seeing the air between her feet and the floor. After dropping an inch so that her feet were back on the floor she jumped forward and threw her arms around Harry.

**AN:**

Super fast update! I'm amazed I had more to write so soon (and I know it's short but that felt like too good of an end point).

Hedwig is not going to be a warrior, ever. The closest she might come is swooping down and catching Wormtail if I let him out of prison. Mail owls logically are bred and trailed to be docile and people friendly. It'd be like turning house elves into corporate executives.

My spell checker tried to replace 'N.E.W.T.s' with outspoken. Computers are strange things some times.


	22. Birthdays P3ish

"We should tell Hermione everything." Tonks said excitedly as she pulled out of the hug.

Harry regarded the happy young witch silently for a moment, while she bounced energetically on the balls of her feet. "I was going to say just that."

"I'll call her over!" Tonks spun and ran out of the room. She finished her sprint by diving over the foot board onto her bed. After scrambling the rest of the way to her night stand she propped herself up on her elbows and flipped open her mirror. "Hermione!"

A few moments later the mirror faded to a different view and Hermione's face had replaced Tonks' "Oh, good morning Tonks."

"Hermione you gotta get your little tushy over here pronto!" Tonks squealed. "Something amazing just happened."

"Oh." Hermione's face dropped. "I see."

"Oh, no!" Tonks stopped her. "It's not that, you're still in the running. You really just have to come see for yourself."

"Alright, I'll be over as soon as I can." Hermione agreed.

"We'll be in Harry's room." Tonks beamed.

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye." Tonks closed her mirror, cutting off the connection, and ran back to Harry's room. "How do I get better?"

"I really don't know." Harry shrugged. "I don't know if it can be taught. I learned on my own."

"Well we can try." Tonks insisted.

"We can, the first step should be to review the memory and try to recapture the feeling. See where that gets you." Harry suggested and then waved to all the books on the floor. "Should be similar to occlumency, but different. While you're doing that I'm going to keep sorting these."

**HPCOC**

Albus Dumbledore sat on his recliner in his private room. He discovered them when he left Harry at the Dursley residence. He had to go inside to ensure that they would hate the boy after all. In the living room he had spotted the masterpiece of sitting comfort, and promptly stole it, replaced it with an inferior substitute and obliviated the Dursleys of the chair's existence.

This wasn't that chair, that chair had died a glorious death of discovery as Albus tore it apart to see how it was built. Albus built his own recliner and enchanted it for comfort. He was currently lying back getting a massage and contemplating the new prophecy.

_Let's see. _He thought holding up the transcript he had had a _Quick-Quotes Quill_ taking. _The first four lines really couldn't be much clearer. Hmm. 'Chaos without law will fall to entropy' well, the Children of Change have always been agents of chaos, so this is probably one of the two of them, or both. So what force is 'law'? _

_I have know idea who she could have meant by 'Ancient Fisherman'. Perhaps the founder of Harry's organization. I'll need to look into that, see if I can't get Harry of Nick to tell me the history. Without knowing who that references for sure I can't do anything about it. _

_'And death will stalk that which is denied him' this is undoubtedly Voldemort. Sounds like a done deal for him though. _

_'Between the King and his court the decision is made' So this king is going to decide which lord wins. Kings rule in castles and his court does his bidding. I rule Hogwart's and the staff does my bidding. I'm going to go forward as though I am the king and simply keep my eyes open for others who might qualify. _

_'But only the one will the boy support and the Children of Change will make it so' So, Harry's loyalty will be to himself and or Nymphadora, Voldemort or this Fisherman, but I'll choose who. _

_Priorities then: First, figure out who the fisherman is. Second, figure out who or what 'law' is. Third, make sure I gain control of both of these characters. Fourth, figure out whether Harry is better or worse than the fisherman and decide who will win. Fifth convince Harry to support the fisherman, should I find the fisherman suitable. _

Albus stood up and walked out into his office. Taking his pensieve out of its hiding place and stirring with his wand he brought up his memory of dawn twelve years ago to the day. The morning after Harry's birth. Lowering himself he gently drifted into that morning.

Albus' office reformed out of the mist and with a quick glance around he oriented himself. A younger Trelawney was begging at Albus' feet. It was rather pathetic, in Albus' opinion. The memory Albus held a goblet of the same steaming potion that real Albus had Trelawney drink that morning.

"I can't force you Sybil." Dream Albus said compassionately, years later this scene would become one of Albus' favorites, he impressed himself every time. "But the future of the world could depend on it."

"You said that about the Longbottom boy yesterday." Sybil cried. "I can't, please. Two days in a row could kill me."

"The Dark Lord could kill the one who can save us all." Dumbledore insisted, smiling sadly. The real Albus noticed his legilimency pressing the idea into her mind, he always hoped he was subtler now. "We need to know who to protect."

"I-I'll do it." Trelawney sobbed. With a face full of apprehension she drank the potion. Her back bent so far it almost broke and her voice was more inhuman then ever. She was truly a horrifying sight as blood started running from her nose, eyes and ears.

"_**Together born shall be The Children of Change." **_The dream Trelawney pitched forward and vomited blood all over Albus and the desk. _Those robes were never the same._ Real Albus thought as he studied her mouth while she vomited. Albus knew that the Oracle Potion didn't allow for pause and her mouth still looked like she was talking. He concluded that there were missing lines.

"_**The world that was once will never be. Destroyed by the Forge, The Boy of Change For many years The Girl he won't see" **_More vomit therefore more missing lines. **_"The One was loved by all, The other was cast out, Together they'll join in fall. The Boy knows what's to come, With knowledge unknown, The change was swift" _**This was the long break that made Albus regret giving her the potion twice. Three or four lines could have easily fit in the gap. _**"With his final form the Enlightenment **_

_**He shall teach her Together they shall go forth Heroes to the world All will bow to them Together they will be With Time."**_

Trelawney collapsed at this point and just like this morning memory Albus summoned an elf to deal with her. She didn't wake up for three months and wouldn't let anyone approach her with liquid of any type for a year after that. That set of robes was incinerated a few months later after the house elves reported failing to remove the blood. _That's the real shame, I loved those robes._

As real Albus landed back in his office he recalled modifying the prophecy orb to remove the pauses. His thoughts at the time were that it isn't what you didn't know that got you, but what you didn't know you didn't know. He still supported his decision to deny anyone who comes to that prophecy the knowledge that some of it was missing. Misinformation is just as important in war as warriors are.

Albus returned to his recliner to ponder and decide if and what he would change in the recording of this newest prophecy.

**HPCOC**

Sirius was just finishing up wrapping his presents to the kids when the fireplace flashed green and Hermione stumbled through. She waved as she hurried through the room to get to the stairs. "Hi Hermione. Hey inform those miscreants that breakfast is in twenty."

"Hey Padfoot, I'll let them know." Hermione smiled and continued up the stairs. She finished her run by bursting into Harry's room, where Tonks was sitting cross legged on the floor and Harry was with his books. "Ooo, books!"

"If you help me sort them you can borrow some." Harry smiled across the room. She ran over excitedly. "We're going by author, by subject. I don't know whether I want to split them in half and have a section for theory and a section for practical, or just have them all together."

She sat down next to him and hugged him tightly before picking up a book. "Tonks said there was big news?"

"Yea, but it isn't time sensitive and I'd rather wait for her to come back to us before we talk." Harry shrugged. "But it is certainly HOPS level."

"Does the news have to do with her occlumency?" Hermione clearly recognized Tonks' pose. "Have you check her shields yet? Will you check mine? I was going to ask on the train ride home but I wanted to tear them down and rebuild one last time. Then I did it again during July while I was waiting for you to come back."

"Just how many times have you rebuilt them?" Harry's attention was now solely on her.

"Well, once you woke up and scolded us I ripped down what I had and started over." Hermione looked up biting her lip. "And then again at the beginning of June, which I was expecting. Again the night we got home and then again in the first week of July. Is that bad?"

"No, quite impressive actually. Most people take around a month to recover from rebuilding their shields." Harry struggled to find an analogy. "It's like...oh...say you ran a marathon, then realized you forgot something at the start line, so you turned around an ran back, and then turned around again and crossed the finish line again, just because. If they're any good no one will believe you if and when you tell them."

"So are they any good? I've been working really hard." Hermione leaned forward and looked him deep in the eye.

"Alright, alright, here I go." Harry sent a gentle legilimency probe. He suddenly found himself standing in Hermione's mind scape looking at a giant egg shaped metal capsule. He moved up to it and examined it in close detail and he circled. Finding no flaws he drew back his arm and struck it. There was no give at all. He was grinning when he returned to the real world. "Hermione, you're amazing!"

"I know." She said blushing proudly. "But you should probably tell me why. You know, so I can make sure you're worshiping the proper aspects of my greatness."

Harry just looked at her for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. After Harry managed to catch his breath he smiled at her. "If you know the fable of the three little pigs and the big bad wolf, you'll know the straw house, the wood house and the brick house, yes?"

"Yes, what about them?" Hermione raised an eyebrow

"Well, for as long as you've been practicing you should still be at the straw house equivalent. Perhaps starting to progress to the next stage." Harry put a hand on Hermione's. "You however are passed the brick house stage. You seem to be a natural."

"Really?" Hermione asked happily. "I've been thinking about adding animals around the outside to help defend but the books suggests that I avoid animated guardians."

"Go for it." Harry encouraged. "Worst thing that can happen is that you have to take them out again. As you are now you will be able to keep anyone out long enough to take counter measures. Don't let up though, there are always things that can be improved, no matter how good your shields are."

"Oh, are you checking occlumency?" Tonks piped up from the other side of the room.

"Yea and he said _I'm_ a natural!" Hermione gloated.

"Check mine Harry!" Tonks commanded and strolled over.

"Did you find the feeling?" Harry asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

"I think so." Tonks nodded happily and then switched to a Transylvanian accent. "Now, look into my eyes."

"Okay, Vlad." Harry chuckled and leaned forward.

Tonks found herself suddenly lost in his beautiful green eyes. Suddenly she found herself remembering how dashing he looked while he was fighting the troll. Her stomach sank as she witness him get hit. Suddenly she was watching him fight the basilisk again. That's when she realized her shields hadn't kept him out. "Oh, shoot."

"Well, you have a decent foundation." Harry stated rubbing the back of his neck. "The structure could use some work though."

"Oh just say it was terrible and get it over with." Tonks sounded upset.

"You're not doing bad at all." Harry reassured. "You're slightly ahead of what would normally be expected."

"I guess I can settle on second best." Tonks said glumly.

"Hey! I can't shape shift!" Hermione defended. "I would consider myself second best between the two of us."

"Stop it both of you." Harry scolded. "You're both amazing and I wouldn't want to lose either of you. There is no second best."

"Sorry Harry." The girls said together.

"It's okay." Harry drew his wand and cast privacy charms around the room. "Now there is a reason you called Hermione over isn't there?"

"Yes of course." Tonks started to inhale to start her story when Hermione interrupted.

"Padfoot asked me to tell you that there was only twenty minutes before breakfast, and that was like ten minutes ago, so if this is going to take a while maybe we should wait." Hermione suggested helpfully.

"We can use my pensieve, it'd be the quickest way." Harry added.

"Sounds like a plan." Tonks replied and Harry got up and retrieved the pensieve from his trunk. "This way she can hear the prophecy too."

"Prophecy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see." Harry said lamely as he returned. "We don't think it is worth much, and better kept under wraps. Dumbledore doesn't know that I know anything about any prophecies and I would like to keep it that way."

"Right, so mums the word." Hermione made the lips sealed motion.

"Actually everything about this memory is to be kept secret for now." Tonks said. "Right Harry? The less anyone else knows the more advantaged we are?"

"It isn't universal, but that is a good rule." Harry drew a silvery strand of memory out and put it in his pensieve. "We shouldn't even tell the adults here. We can trust them and everything but there is no need to tell them and open the door for more leaks."

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Until it happened I thought this was only possible for Harry." Tonks nodded. "And even then, that's only because I witnessed it. If someone had merely told me I would call them a liar."

"All set." Harry looked up at Hermione. "Only two people can use this at once, so you can go alone or pick one of us to go with you."

"I'll go alone." Hermione said bravely and entered the pensieve.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Tonks waggled her eyebrows.

Harry smirked. "Let's see if we can get you off the ground again."

"It's not working." Tonks cried frustrated, five minutes later.

"It's okay Nym. Keep trying." Harry empathized. "I took me years to learn."

"YOU CAN FLY!" Hermione screamed smiling as she returned from the memories. "BOTH OF YOU?"

"Me practically, her potentially." Harry summed up. "But try not to shout about it when we leave the silencing charms."

"This...This is amazing." Hermione started. "I did the research when I was trying to find a way to get out of flying class. Flight without a device was mentioned briefly. The book said it was just a fairy tale. It's supposed to be impossible."

"Just like surviving a killing curse?" Harry's eyebrow skyrocketed.

"Alright, so I shouldn't really say the word impossible around you, unless I'm describing you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But still, you shouldn't keep this a secret."

"You heard the prophecy?" Harry paused to wait for Hermione to nod. "Well there is another one saying that I have to keep fighting Voldemort until one of us is dead for good. I'm keeping any advantage I can find against him and the secret ability to fly is one of those."

"So you're not going to solve one of the great magical mysteries?" Hermione asked disappointedly.

"Maybe after everything is over, when I can live a life of peace." Harry tilted his head like he was looking off into the distance.

"So, lemme see Nym!" Hermione bounced.

"Well, I can't really get it to happen again." Tonks screwed up her face in concentration.

"Oh, well maybe someday." Hermione was confident, even if Tonks wasn't. "None of us learned to walk in a day."

"Well actually-"

"Shut up Harry, you don't count." Hermione waved his comment off casually.

"Aww." Harry visibly deflated, but was prevented from commenting when a knock came from the door. Harry jumped up and ran over to answer. "Oh, hey Hestia, what's up?"

"Breakfast, come on." Hestia motioned with her head. "What were you doing so quietly?"

"Just teasing Harry." Tonks piped up.

"Oh, well I hope you weren't being too mean."

"Not at all." Tonks said innocently.

"Morning pups!" Sirius greeted as the three kids and Hestia entered the dining room.

"I'm glad you came early Hermione." Gwen smiled. "Shopping after breakfast and I wouldn't want to be slowed down by waiting for you to get here."

"Shopping?" Harry's voice was full of dread.

"Shopping!" Hestia exclaimed. "With me and my sister you're sure to be set for all occasions."

"I guess I should have been clearer. Shopping for what?"

"Clothes of course." Gwen said beaming.

"PADFOOT!" Harry whined. "Don't you love me?"

"Oh, it won't be that bad." Hestia scoffed as everyone else laughed. "Only has to happen once a summer."

"I think you'll find a distraction waiting on your place setting though if you would ever make your way over there." Sirius said pointedly, while also pointing at Harry's seat.

Harry, grumbling, lead the other two twelve year olds over to their part of the table. Each of their plates had a small rectangular, wrapped, package. Each marked with their name and birthday wishes and signed by Sirius. Harry and Tonks shrugged and started opening them with a quick thanks to Sirius. Hermione however didn't. "Padfoot, my birthday isn't for almost two months."

"I know Hermione, but with those two getting theirs' today I thought you would want yours too." Sirius smiled. "I just won't give you anything in September."

"I guess that's fair." Hermione ripped open her package quickly, so as to catch up with the other two. As the paper fell away she found herself looking at a photo of a large golden eagle. After the rest of the paper was gone she could see that it was a book on non-magical birds of the world. Hermione looked over to the other two, Tonks was holding a similar book on mammals and Harry's was on reptiles and amphibians. After looking at each other all three looked to Sirius, confused.

"How would you three like to become animagi?" Sirius asked, laughing at their confusion.

"Really, that'd be awesome!" Tonks clapped.

"Doesn't it take years?" Hermione was determined but cautious. "Professor McGonagall told us that it was a very advanced transformation that we won't get around to studying until sixth year."

"Yes, well there is McGonagall's way." Sirius grinned. "And then there is the Marauder's way."

"What's the difference?" Hermione was intrigued.

"Well, ours is even more illegal than teaching minors would be normally." Sirius started offhandedly while Remus chuckled. "Second you can chose what you want to become. Third it is all done through a potion. Fourth, if everything goes well this can be accomplished before Hermione turns fourteen. Fifth...What was fifth again Moony?"

"Uh, I think that's it. Oh wait, Fifth outsiders can interfere with the process." Remus supplied.

"And sixth, don't chose your animal on a bet." Sirius finished laughing. "James and the rat bet each other that they would finish their potion on the second try. They're stakes were to choose the other's and they both lost. James made the rat and the rat thought it would be funny to make James a stag, especially since we were going to be trying to subdue a wolf."

"If you had been in on that bet it would have totally defeated the purpose, James wanted to turn you into a tom cat and set you on McGonagall." Remus laughed. "If that had happened none of you would have been much help on the full moons."

"So what do we need to do before next summer?" Harry hoped to cut off the old war stories before they started.

"First you need to decide whether you want to go through with this, second you need to pick your animal. The first stage of the potion needs to be done on the winter solstice and the second part on the summer solstice. During the second part you'll need to add a tissue sample from the target animal." Remus listed. "There has never been anyone known to successfully use a magical animal, so don't bother unless you want to waste a year."

"Professor McGonagall says that not everyone has the potential to complete the transformation." Hermione said setting her book in her lap. "Does that hold true?"

"Yes, absolutely." Sirius poured himself a glass of juice. "Why do you think we found the potion in the first place? None of us had the potential for the traditional method."

"Do you have any idea how being a metamorph will change things?" Harry murmured.

"Either it won't." Remus said calmly. "Or you'll be able to morph your animal form, there is nothing to indicate that it would cause the potion to fail."

"Oh." Harry started to thumb through the book looking at the animals.

"Hey, no reading at the meal table." Tonks scolded.

"I'll let you go with a warning this time." Andromeda said diplomatically. "But put it away."

Harry closed his book and turned to breakfast. After breakfast the kids were given just enough time to take their books upstairs before they were rushed off to Diagon Alley by the Jones sisters. They were out until dinner, when Hermione had to go home, and were too exhausted by the end of the day to think, much less try to get Tonks flying again. Gwen and Hestia were both silently congratulating themselves on a successful outing that night while they drifted off to sleep.

**AN:**

Alright, first of all I would like to say that if I don't explain something immediately I intend for it to be a mystery for a while. I had a review asking if the reviewer was correct in assuming Lucius gave the diary to Draco. Wait and see. Unlike JK who introduced things the year she was going to use them (portkeys, foreign schools, veela, etc) I am already setting things up for GoF and beyond, so you're going to have to deal with long waits on some things.

Second, if you have a question about how something works or why something happened and it isn't a plot device I may explain it. If I don't you'll see eventually, if I do, I reserve the right to have a better idea before publishing time. Nothing I write in my notes or in replies to reviews is going to bind me to anything specific. I actually changed my mind about specifically how I wanted Tonks' flight to function in just this manner.

Third, yes I planned on the whole prophecy not being there, yes I know what's missing, yes I'm a jerk. I don't know when you'll know what's missing, I don't even have any ideas of how to introduce it. It probably won't happen any earlier than fifth year though.

Fourth, animagi: I don't see being able to turn into a panther, for instance, to be a very useful thing for a wizard to do. It is only best suited for combat, but if I wanted a panther, or any other animal, in combat I would just conjure one. None of these three are going to be combat-y in their animal forms, you could make an argument for Harry's but that is merely because it is dangerous. Yes all three are already chosen.

Finally, this chapter takes this story over the 100k words mark! Woot!


	23. Enter the Ponce

Hermione jumped out of her seat when the owls arrived from Hogwart's. Her excitement was barely contained as she squealed when she found her letter and ripped it open enthusiastically before sitting back down. "HERMIONE!"

"What?" Hermione asked without looking up.

"What did I just tell Harry?" Andromeda asked irritatedly.

"Um.." Hermione glanced at the boy and saw the reptile book still in his hands. "..Right, sorry."

"So what did you manage to see before she stopped you?" Tonks asked mischievously.

"Oh, honestly." Andromeda sighed, throwing her hands up.

"Not much." Hermione giggled looking at Harry. "Loads of books by Lockhart though."

"Figures." Harry muttered darkly.

"What's so special about Lockhart books?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, if you enjoy fiction." Harry scoffed.

"Gilderoy Lockhart does not write fiction!" Andromeda defended hotly.

"He says that Lockhart is a fraud mum." Tonks said grinning at the look on her mother's face.

"Why would you say that?" Andromeda demanded, turning to the boy.

"Have you read his books?" Harry asked sarcastically. "More importantly have you ever heard about any of his alleged accomplishments anywhere other than in his books?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused.

"Well, how many people have written about Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald? Lots. How many people have written about Voldemort's rise to power?" Harry rolled his eyes as some of the adults flinched. "Fewer but still some. Now how many people have written about Lockhart fighting vampires? Only Lockhart. If he actually did anything he says he did then more people than just him would be saying he did it."

"A lot of people believe Lockhart. It isn't just him saying it." Andromeda countered.

"But the only reason those people are backing his claims is because he wrote about them." Harry calmly assured her. "I could write a book claiming that I can apparate to the sun and detailing what I found when I arrived and if I were to sell it to enough people eventually someone would believe it. Once there is one other person who believes me than I'm not the only person who says I've been there. It doesn't however mean that I have."

"So you think it is more likely that he simply tricked the whole population?" Hestia asked skeptically.

"Peter Pettigrew did." Harry said coldly.

"You have a point." Hestia admitted glumly while Gwen gave Sirius a one armed hug.

"But we're still going to his book signing next week." Andromeda asserted making Harry groan, and the rest of them laugh.

**HPCOC**

A couple hours later Gwenog slipped into the room her sister shared with Remus. "Hestia! Get your camera!"

"What is it?" Hestia asked as she walked over to her bedside table and opened a drawer.

"It's the kids." Gwen swooned. "They're so cute."

"Got it. Lead the way." Hestia grinned and followed Gwen out the door and down the hall to Harry's room.

His door was open and none of the children noticed the two sisters looking in. Hestia had to suppress the urge to coo when she saw them. Harry was sitting up against his head board with his knees up and his reptile book propped up by them. Hermione and Tonks were sitting on either side leaning against Harry, each had their head resting on Harry's shoulder and were immersed in their own books.

Hestia silently raised her camera to her eye and took aim. The flash of light and sound of flash powder igniting caught the children's attention and all three looked up with identical expressions of surprise. A moment later they jumped apart, blushing. Hestia laughed. "Sorry kids, too late for that. We've got photographic evidence.

"How much do you think _Teen Witch Weekly_ will pay for a copy of that print?" Gwen taunted.

"You laugh now." Harry scorned. "But don't forget Gwen, you're just as famous as I am and I can get a camera too."

"Right then." Gwen stammered nervously. "No one outside this house will see that, I guess."

"Not that I would mind if you had taken the picture at, say, a park." Harry amended. "But what happens in one's home shouldn't be published."

"So how 'bout we go to a park or something and try again?" Hestia joked, making the kids blush again.

"Did you need anything or are you just up here to harass us?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Oh, we're just here to harass you." Hestia grinned.

"Mission accomplished I think." Gwen added nodding.

"Then you can leave now?" Tonks demanded tactlessly.

"I guess so..." Hestia trailed off. "But that's not as much fun."

"Good." Hermione said as Harry hopped off the bed and shooed the sisters away. He closed the door and locked it before climbing back onto the bed.

As Harry retook his position and picked his book back up, Hermione moved back into her place and Tonks pulled one of the curtains closed, obscuring them from the door. "Hey Harry?"

"Yes Nym?"

"Why did you pick royal blue and bronze for Hedwig's cape if it wasn't supposed to be Ravenclaw colors?" Tonks queried as she snuggled back into Harry's shoulder.

"Well, that goes back to the symbolism of the colors. Lady Ravenclaw was descended from royalty on both sides of the Roman invasion. Bronze was the metal of kings before iron working made its way here and during the medieval times royal blue was picked up to signify royalty. The Potter Family is also descended from the medieval royalty, thus the blue, and the other color isn't technically bronze, it's a dark copper tone and is a fairly close match to my natural skin tone." Harry lectured quietly.

"Oh." Tonks said thoughtfully.

"What about the other house colors?" Hermione asked pulling away from him slightly so she could look at him.

"Lord Gryffindor came from Roman nobility. Scarlet and gold were common colors for them and lions were common symbols. He was the second highest ranking member of the founding four, next to Rowena." Harry explained. "And Salazar Slytherin made his fortune in the potions ingredient trade. Silver is the traditional color of merchants and traders, and green implies plants which with magic imply ingredients. He could have peddled in anything though. The snake being the house animal is correctly inferred to be a reference to parselmagic."

Hermione was nodding enthusiastically at this point. "And Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, right." Harry chuckled. "The Hufflepuffs were bee keepers."

"Oh." Hermione sounded let down.

"That really explains a lot though." Tonks added pensively. "Have you ever noticed how much honey is in the Great Hall at meal times?"*

"Yea, now that you mention it I have." Hermione nodded conspiratorially.

"Well, mystery solved." Harry smiled.

"There is still something I would like to know though." Tonks said looking up at him.

"What's that?" Harry asked looking down, faces merely inches apart.

"When are you going to put my door sign back to normal?" Tonks blushed. "It was cute at first but a couple days of seeing 'Nymmy' there wore off the charm quickly."

"Yea, I was going to do that tonight anyway." Harry answered merrily. "Once we're done reading and stuff I'll take care of it."

"Good." Tonks nodded and turned back to her book.

**HPCOC**

August twelfth arrived quickly and Harry woke suddenly as his mattress suddenly decided to jump several feet to the side. The bed frame didn't move with it and so a few moments later it dropped to the floor, passenger in tow. A dazed Harry extricated himself from his now tossed and tangled bedding and glared at the three laughing adult males. Harry groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I expected this of Moony and Padfoot, but et tu Ted?"

A shrill shriek of surprise came from across the halls, implying that the females in the house had given Tonks the same treatment. The adults' laughter got louder for a few moments before Ted was able to restrain himself. "Sorry Harry, I fear they've been a bad influence on me."

"Morning Pup." Sirius gasped wiping a tear from his eye.

"I think I should start wearing my wand holster at night too." Harry muttered as he walked over to his bedside table and drew his wand. Without turning he quickly cast three charms over his shoulder before securing the holster to his arm. He turned to review his work and was pleased to see that Ted now had broccoli growing out of his ears, Sirius' nose was upside down and Remus' hair was growing rapidly. Harry nodded satisfactorily. "Well, it was short notice but it'll do."

Harry was still half asleep as he shoved passed them and made his way to Tonks' room. It was only the Jones sisters in there with their backs to the door. Tonks was still sitting on the floor glaring but didn't fail to see Harry wink at her. Harry figured he would make the couples match and quickly cast the spells.

When Tonks suddenly stopped glaring and started giggling the sisters knew something was wrong and turned to each other. Harry decided that he would have to ask if they were fraternal twins after seeing how they reacted. As one they both gasped in horror, and then pointed at the other and started laughing. Hestia's hair was now receding at a rate equal to Remus' growing and Gwen's entire face, except her nose, had been rotated so her eyes were on her chin and her mouth on her forehead.

"Watch out ladies!" Remus shouted from the other room, you could tell they were laughing again and were having a hard time talking. "Harry's coming and he's got vengeance on his side!"

"We know!" Hestia shouted back between laughs. "What'd he get you with?"

"Just meet us in the hall and see!" Sirius called.

As the women walked out into the hall Harry flopped down on the mattress with Tonks, who promptly moved and rested her head on his stomach. "Morning Nym."

"Morning Harry."

"That was annoying."

"Yup." Tonks nodded, which was a little weird with her position. "It's not even like it was a clever or particularly funny gag either."

"I'd put money on it that I could do a better bed based wake up prank." Harry complained.

"Do it." Tonks encouraged. "Between you me and Hermione we can give the old folk a run for their money."

"I wonder how big Hande can get. How do you think Padfoot would like waking up while being eaten by an anaconda?" Harry chuckled maniacally.

"Make sure you have a camera ready." Tonks giggled. "And make sure she doesn't _actually _eat him, of course."

"BREAKFAST!" Andromeda shouted from downstairs while ringing a bell. "PACK IN THE PRANKS AND GET DOWN HERE!"

"COMING." Tonks called back and climbed to her feet before pulling Harry up too.

"I don't know, I think I'll keep it short." Hestia's voice carried out of the kitchen as the kids approached. As they walked through the door they saw Hestia facing Andromeda and Gwen while examining her hair in a mirror. She looked up when they walked in and smiled. "Hey Harry, can you just halt this now instead of just reversing it?"

"Well, I was going to wait until you were completely bald, but if you insist." Harry waved his wand and her hair stopped disappearing. He reversed the charm on Gwen's face as well. When she looked at him for an explanation he just shrugged. "I figured it would be really hard to eat like that."

"WHAT?" Ted asked excessively loudly as he walked in from the other room.

"Honey, you look absurd." Andromeda chuckled. "Harry I hope everyone is going to be back to how they were before we leave."

"Except me!" Hestia added. She was opening her mouth to say more when the door opened again and Remus sauntered in arrogantly, hair now down to mid back.

"I'm ready for the photographer." He said saucily and dramatically flipped his hair over his shoulder. Sirius followed him without comment, with a tiny top hat sitting on the top of his nose.

Throughout breakfast Sirius steadfastly refused to acknowledge the existence of his top hat and Remus' hair continued to grow and was now pooled on the floor around his chair. After five minutes or so of having conversation at half shout for the benefit of Ted, Harry got tired of it and got rid of the broccoli.

Just as breakfast was winding down a chime came from the parlor indicating arrival via floo. Tonks jumped up and ran out of the dining room and came back shortly with Hermione following. Hermione took one look at Remus and smiled. "I like what you've done with your hair Moony."

"Oh, thanks." Remus smiled genially and ran his hand through his hair appreciatively. "It's all the rage in Prague."

Harry coughed into his coffee but managed to prevent any of the scalding hot liquid from taking a short cut through his nose. Counting his blessing Harry decided not to press his luck and set his cup down. "I can leave it that long if you'd like."

"Um, no thanks." Remus backpedaled quickly looking down at the mountain of hair at his feet. "I can't imagine trying to walk like this."

"Actually I think I'm done with this prank." Sirius said casually and drew his wand before quickly canceling the spells on him and Remus.

"You mean you could have done that at any time?" Ted asked shocked.

"There isn't a prank spell that the Marauders can't reverse." Sirius boasted.

"We've used almost all of them, including Harry's selection this morning." Remus added.

_That's because I learned them from your journals after the war. _Harry thought and tossed his napkin on the table and stood up. "Well if that's that I'm going to go get changed before we head out."

"Me too!" Tonks said standing up too.

Harry stopped at the door and turned to scrutinize the adults before turning to Tonks. "You know I don't think giant snakes are bed themed enough for proper payback."

"I'm sure we can come up with something better. It was only your first idea after all." Tonks reassured him. They turned and proceeded to go upstairs taking Hermione with them and leaving the adults looking at each other with uncertain apprehension.

**HPCOC**

Six adults and three twelve year olds floo'd through to the Leaky Cauldron in a fantastic show of emerald flames. Hestia and Remus went first followed by Andromeda and Ted, the four of them cleared room and the children came next with Sirius and Gwenog taking the tail. Harry noticed that everyone in the bar was looking at them and that they all fell silent when Gwen took Sirius' hand.

"Have you announced your relationship yet?" Harry asked turning to the two of them.

"Today is official confirmation." Gwen said offhandedly.

"We've been seen together enough for T.W.W to publish rumors that we were together." Sirius added.

"We're going to make a statement today." Gwen smiled nervously.

"Hey guys!" Hannah Abbott exclaimed from near the door out back. "We were starting to wonder how long it would take you. Everyone is already here except for the twins."

"The Weasley family is always late though." Blaise called from somewhere outside. Harry's group followed Hannah back outside where, in addition to Blaise, Susan and Daphne were waiting along with two women Harry didn't know. One was clearly Blaise's mom, the other had blond hair and didn't look like she was raised in a pureblood household. Harry assumed she was Mrs. Abbott, which was confirmed almost immediately while introductions and greetings took place.

By the time that was taken care of the Weasley family arrived and the courtyard started to get cramped. The necessary introductions were made again and the massive party, now numbering twenty-three, made their way through the arch into Diagon Alley.

The youngest two Weasleys were starstruck again and barely said anything during the entire outing. The twins spent a good deal of time talking to the rest of the court about their new prank products and ideas, while Percy frowned in disapproval.

The first stop was naturally Gringott's and once they arrived the whole group broke down into smaller groups to go visit their vaults. The Weasleys took a cart of their own, which Harry was glad for remembering how the other him felt opening his vault in front of them. Harry, Blaise, Daphne and Susan all rode together to the section where the older families' trust vaults were. Hannah, Tonks and Hermione stayed in the main lobby, Hermione was changing pounds to galleons and Tonks and Hannah were waiting for their respective mothers, who had taken a third cart to their vaults, Tonks and Hannah staying behind to keep Hermione company.

Within a half an hour the whole group was back in the lobby weighed down with gold and ready to shop. Once they left the bank Molly and Arthur Weasley excused themselves along with Percy, Ron and Ginny with an agreement to meet at _Flourish and Blotts_ at noon. Unlike Ginny the rest of them only had to restock or update their existing supplies and were quickly done shopping for the things they needed, other than books.

Sirius and Gwenog were able to make their 'statement' when they noticed a _Daily Prophet_ reporter heading towards the bookstore. Not willing to miss the chance Gwen waited until she was sure she was recognized and then pushed Sirius up against a wall and gave him a thorough snogging. The interruption only took a couple minutes and the photographer with the reporter got several clear pictures. It wasn't really the kind of story that the Prophet was likely to publish so they were most likely to see those pictures get sold to _Teen Witch Weekly_.

At noon the group arrived at the bookstore and met up with the rest of the Weasleys. As he moved through the stacks picking out his required books Harry subtly shortened his hair and moved it away from his scar, while also making his scar a bit more prominent. He had a prank planned for the great golden git, all he needed was for Lockhart to recognize him and give him a free set of books like he did the other time. When he rejoined the adults in the line to get their books signed Harry made sure to place himself in clear view.

Sure enough within a few minutes. "Merlin, is that Harry Potter?"

The photographer roughly pushed his way through the crowd and dragged Harry to the front. Lockhart walked over the Harry and posed with him for a picture. "Together we rate the front page." Lockhart whispered before speaking clearly to the room. "When young Harry here walked into the store today he was expecting to buy my complete works and have them signed by yours truly. But what he wasn't expecting was that in addition to my auto-biography, _Magical Me, _Harry would be receiving the real magical me." He paused to laugh at his pun before continuing. "I am proud to announce that this fall I will be returning to Hogwart's for the first time since I graduated as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." He paused again, but this time it was for applause. "In honor of this occasion I would like to present Harry here with my complete works, FREE OF CHARGE!"

The applause petered out awkwardly as Harry bent over the collection he was presented, counting. "Oh, good, they'll divide evenly."

"What do you mean?" Lockhart asked confused.

"Well, while I am very appreciative of your generosity I can't accept these all for myself, so I'm going to split them up between myself and my friends to lighten everyone's load." Harry explained, drawing more applause.

"Who are your friends?" Lockhart queried.

"My two best friends are Hermione Granger and Tonks." Harry gestured them forward with a feral grin.

"I'm sure I can afford to part with the books for your friends too." Gilderoy said with a smile that sparkled prettily.

"Really? You mean that?" Harry cackled internally. _Exactly what I was hoping you'd say._

"Of course, it is really no problem."

"Gee thanks." Harry smiled innocently as the girls were presented with their own Lockhart collections. "Come on forward guys!"

The rest of the court filed through, Harry introduced each as they stepped up. "This is Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, she's my acting press secretary. Blaise Zabini, also Slytherin, he doesn't talk very often but when he does you should pay attention. Fred and George Weasley, of house Gryffindor, are two of the most accomplished pranksters in Hogwart's history and are incredibly inventive. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott of house Hufflepuff. Susan's aunt as you know is the head of the DMLE." Gilderoy's smile was looking forced at this point but there was no way that he could tell Harry to stop without looking bad. Once the court had finished Harry was selecting people through eye contact. "Percy Weasley is a sixth year Gryffindor and is my go-to prefect for non-Ravenclaw issues and if I were a betting man I would say that he will be Headboy next year. His youngest brother, Ron, is in my year in Gryffindor and their sister, and first female Weasley in seven generations, Ginny, is just starting this year and I only met her this summer, but she's pretty cool." She blushed deeply at this comment but Harry pressed on knowing that if he stopped he wouldn't be able to get going again. Looking around the room quickly he saw two other people. "Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, there isn't a lot to say about Neville but if there was only one wizard from my generation that I could have watching my back it'd be Neville. And last but not least is Draco Malfoy, also of Gryffindor, our families have a long history of conflict but Draco and I are trying to work passed that."

The sudden loss of fourteen copies of his complete works was a noticeable loss, unlike losing three of them. Harry had however saved his whole group a great deal of money. No good deed goes unpunished though and Harry had to endure a bit more posturing and playing to the press, Gwenog and Sirius were also caught in this and ended up making a verbal statement to the reporter to go along with their more tangible statement earlier. As they were leaving twenty minutes later Lucius Malfoy made his move, not that anyone saw it.

Once they made it outside Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Gwenog burst into laughter. Sirius was the first to recover. "James would be so proud of you Harry. I don't think we've ever pranked a celebrity in public before."

"You could tell that he was counting the galleons as he was losing them." Tonks chimed in. "He looked more and more constipated with every introduction."

"It was nothing." Harry waved it off.

"He's a professor now though," Andromeda admonished. "I expect you to show him some more respect at school."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said dutifully.

"You know, if the Headmaster chose him to teach he can't be as much of a fraud as you seem to think." Hermione observed.

"You'd be surprised." Harry droned tonelessly.

"Come on, let's go home." Tonks pressed. "Hermione looks like she is about to start reading while we're still here."

**HPCOC**

A time turned and disguised Harry watched his group exit the alley before focusing on the bookstore again. He had watched the Malfoys enter and his detector had given confirmation of the horcrux being with them. Since they had entered Harry had been closely observing the detector's reaction to people exiting. Ginny was the first he had cleared, along with the rest of his group shortly thereafter. The Malfoys were also clean, and Harry knew that Lucius had planted it on someone. Hours passed and no one who left the building registered on his detector.

The store eventually closed and all the customers were gone, none of them had it. Harry was nervous and that night he warped into the shop and swept it. Harry's nervousness gave way to all out panic when he still was unable to locate it. The clear conclusion was that someone had it and had either concealed it when they were leaving somehow or sent it away through different means.

Harry didn't sleep well that night.

**AN:**

This chapter would have been up yesterday but people wouldn't quit bothering me.

If no one has noticed yet Chapter 1 has been replaced. I think it is much better now.

I once again find myself with something I intend to tell all y'all but can't for the life of me remember what. *sigh*

* I did no research for this scene, I could be way off base with everything, but that's how this world works now.


	24. Chapter 24

"Susan, your compact is vibrating."

"It's not a compact Aunt Amy." Susan Bones called back, rolling her eyes. "It's a highly advanced communications device."

"Two-way mirrors aren't highly advanced anymore." Amelia Bones replied cynically as her niece picked up the mirror.

"Hello Hannah." Susan said to the mirror, ignoring her aunt.

"Hi Susan." Hannah Abbott's voice quietly played through the mirror. "Can you take me somewhere private if you aren't already in such a place?"

"Sure." Susan turned her nose up at her aunt. "Excuse me Aunty, I have very important business to take care of maybe."

Amelia's chuckles followed Susan halfway back to her room. She close the door behind her when she got there. "What's up Hannah?"

"Why are you looking down?" Hannah asked perplexed.

"I'm not, I'm looking straight at the mirror." Susan frowned. "It actually looks like you're looking up at something."

"Really? That's strange." Hannah trailed off for a moment. "Am I still in your mirror or are you projecting the image?"

"You're still just in the mirror, hang on." Susan made a pinch and throw motion and an image of Hannah appeared in the air in front of her. "Is that better?"

"Much." Hannah nodded approvingly. "It's almost as good as face to face."

"Yea, Harry, or whoever, did a really good job on these." Susan stroked her mirror appreciatively. "Now I don't think I needed to leave my aunt in the other room just to discuss that."

"Too true." Hannah laughed once then donned a serious face. "Did you hear how Harry introduced us yesterday?"

"Yea, what about it?" Susan frowned.

"We were Amelia Bones' niece and the other Hufflepuff." Hannah said irritatedly with a small huff.

"I'm sure Harry didn't mean anything by it." Susan reassured her. "It isn't like he had long to prepare."

"That's just it though." Hannah's irritation unabated. "I got the same introduction as Ronald Weasley. As far as I can tell, after the first week he never even spent time with Harry."

"Well, I can see why that would upset you." Susan admitted. "After all, who wants to be equals with him. But I fail to see your point."

"Alright, let's put it another way." Hannah said impatiently. "Do you like Harry?"

Susan blushed brightly. "Well, I mean, I haven't really-"

"I didn't mean like that!" Hannah sighed. "As friends, silly, do you like having him as a friend?"

"Oh," Susan giggled for a moment. "Well, yes, of course I like having Harry as a friend."

"And you want to continue having him as a friend?"

"Naturally."

"Have you noticed how useful the other members of the court are?"

"Erm, yes?" Susan sounded worried.

"Have you noticed how not useful we are?"

"Oh Hannah! You're not useless!" Susan scolded. "I thought we talked about this."

"No, I didn't say useless, I said not useful." Hannah rolled her eyes. "As in we have no role within the group."

"Well, that's not good and all, but I'm still missing it." Susan shook her head.

"Harry is going places." Hannah stated plainly. "I don't know where yet, probably Minister of Magic, but I know for damn sure he won't be able to take dead weight with him. He only has so much time for friends, and if they can't participate in the activities they'll get left behind. Every year new competition comes in, this year there are two first year girls that are already a threat to our standing."

"Um...Hannah?" Susan said quietly.

"Luna Lovegood is the biggest danger. She was at the press conference and wrote that weird article for _The Quibbler._ She seemed impressed with Harry."

"Hannah." Susan said a little more firmly.

"And then there's Ginny Weasley. She has an in, being the twins' sister, and her introduction yesterday was longer than both of ours combined."

"HANNAH!"

"What?" Hannah seemed shocked to be interrupted.

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Well, yes."

"Then can we cut to the chase." Susan said professionally. "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that if we don't get skills, Harry is going to replace us with younger prettier models." Hannah retorted.

"I don't think Harry is so callous as to trade friends like that." Susan crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, it won't be immediate." Hannah admitted. "It'll take a couple of years, but that's why we have to start now."

"Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?"

"If you're happy being 'Amelia Bones' niece' for the rest of your life feel free to hang up."

"Are you suggesting that 'Harry Potter's friend' is all that better of a title?" Susan's skepticism was practically tangible.

"At least three times better." Hannah shot back smugly. "First of all, he's in our generation, I'm sure you've heard enough from your aunt to know how much generation gaps effect things. Second, his current influence is already unheard of for someone our age and it is still growing, unlike your aunt, who unfortunately, barring significant unforeseeable changes, is likely to be in the last office of her life. Third, he's Harry bloody Potter! He's an amazing guy, both the celebrity and the regular every day Harry, that should count as two actually."

"That makes it sound like we'd be using him." Susan was very worried at this point, at least Hannah seemed to be over the self esteem issues Susan helped her deal with at the beginning of the year.

"No, I'm saying we should make ourselves useful to him so he doesn't leave us behind." Hannah placated Susan. "Basically, we let him use us, and in return we're in the places we need to be to meet the people we need to meet, no matter what our profession."

"Well, that sounds acceptable. What did you have in mind for professions?" Susan asked intently. "My aunt wants me to follow her to the ministry, but I've always wanted to work in the private sector."

"I don't know, I was planning on using the rest of August to figure that out for myself." Hannah replied, deflating. "I don't want to go to the ministry either."

"Is there anything else you have to add to your idea?"

"Nope, that's it. You in?"

"Tentatively, yes. I'm going to make sure you don't stray across the line of ethics though." Susan scowled pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am." Hannah saluted mockingly. "Breakfast is just about done so I need to go."

"Okay, it was nice talking to you." Susan smiled warmly.

"You too." Hannah smiled back just as warmly.

"Bye Hannah."

"Bye Susan." Hannah's farewell came as Susan started to close her mirror, thereby ending the connection. "WAIT!"

Susan jumped and quickly pulled her mirror fully open again. "What?"

"So, _do_ you have a crush on Harry?" Hannah asked smirking.

"Hannah!" Susan huffed and shut the mirror immediately and fell face first onto her pillow to cover her blush.

**HPCOC**

"What the?" Tonks mumbled as she woke up with a piece of parchment stuck to her nose. She tugged on it and found that it wasn't budging. _At least I can still see._ She thought as she rose from bed and staggered wearily over to her mirror. She sat down and looked at the parchment. It was a note, written backwards so that it would be readable in a mirror.

_Nym,_

_The delivery of this letter is just a preview, wait until you see how I gave Padfoot his. I hope that you got around to reading this before you made the trip across the hall to wake me up. If not you have already found that I'm not in my bed right now. _

_Went to G.N.I.C.C HQ. Back at five._

_Harry._

_Oh, and you're, probably, sitting on the password to remove the sticking charm._

Tonks stood up and looked down at the seat. Sure enough there was a piece of tape with a word written on it. "Wotcher?"

The note released from her nose with an audible click and as it floated to the floor Tonks spotted another line on the back.

_And tell Padfoot I said 'Gilgamesh'_

Tonks folded up the note and set in on her desk. She smiled serenely and went about getting ready for the day. After dealing with her morning routine Tonks made a quick mirror call to Hermione, only to find out that she would be unavailable today as well, something about a family outing somewhere.

Put out and alone Tonks grumpily made her way over to her new school books and took them to her bed to glance over briefly. Two hours later she was called down for breakfast. Her bed was a mess, each of her brand new Lockhart books had been tossed across the bed after she had read a few pages. She wasn't sure yet whether or not Lockhart was a fraud, but he was definitely more interested in boosting his ego than eliminating monsters. The shameless self flattery got nauseating after a very short period of time.

She had made some good progress through _The Book of Spells: Grade 2_ but so far had refrained from actually casting any. She could tell already that this year charms class was going to be starting to move away from the spells that teach you how to cast, to the basics of theory. She calmly set her book down and hopped off her bed before making her way down to the dining room.

The scene she found was one of barely constrained mirth. Remus and her dad were both biting their lips, Hestia was giggling outright while her sister was trying to reassure Sirius that he still looked dashing despite the torn piece of parchment stuck to his forehead. Tonks laughed when she saw him. "Wotcher everyone. Padfoot, there's something on your face." She spun when she heard a loud laugh from behind her and saw her mother leaning heavily on the wall, laughing.

"Harry did it." Sirius said glumly. "He left a note saying that he'd be out until this evening. Why haven't you asked already?"

"He left a note stuck to my face too." Tonks grinned as she poured herself some juice.

"How did you get it off?" Sirius squawked indignantly. "We've tried everything we could think of."

"He gave me the password." Tonks gloated as she helped herself to eggs and waffles.

"Well?" Sirius said after a moment of silence.

"Well what?" She asked innocently as she added strawberries to her waffles.

"What's the password?" Sirius demanded sharply.

"It was a different password than he set for yours." Tonks shrugged.

"And you know this how?"

"I already said my password once and it didn't do anything." Tonks chuckled.

"I don't suppose he saw fit to tell you what the one for mine is?" Sirius' foot was obviously tapping on the floor.

"Of course he did. But I think this look suits you." The rest of the adults in the room started laughing again.

"And you used to be my favorite cousin too." Sirius sighed shaking his head.

"Hey!" Andromeda shouted jokingly offended.

"Sorry Andy." Sirius smiled. "But unlike your daughter, if I ever wanted to book you as a clown you'd have to put on make up and a wig."

"HEY!" Tonks squealed, hair turning an angry red.

"See!" Sirius gleefully pointed. "She proves my point for me! Ack!"

"NYMPHADORA! Do not fling eggs at people!" Andromeda scolded.

"Sorry Mum." Tonks muttered looking at her plate.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing to."

"Okay..." Tonks trailed and looked at Sirius. "Gilgamesh."

With another audible click the piece of parchment fell off of Sirius' forehead and into his coffee. "Oh, thank Merlin. You're forgiven Tonks. You should have seen it before we ripped the note off. It was hanging in front of my face and I had to hold it up if I wanted to see anything other than my name."

"Yea, Harry's note said that he got you worse than he got me." Tonks smiled. "He's such a sweetheart."

Ted Tonks shared a silent conversation with his wife about whether or not she maintained that it was a good idea to live with the boy who wooed their daughter. Andromeda Tonks' opinion was unchanged, if anything she seemed more confident about it than before.

**HPCOC**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley shouted through the house. "STOP TWIRLING AROUND BEFORE YOU BREAK SOMETHING!"

"It's been almost a whole day." Percy droned from the kitchen table. "You'd think she would have calmed down by now."

"I wonder" George said flatly.

"If Harry" Fred added just as flatly as his twin.

"Knew that this was going to happen"

"When he said she was cool." Fred finished.

"Where does she find the energy?" Ron asked impressed. "She barely eats anything and she's been dancing around for hours."

"Ron, compared to you none of us eat more" Fred drawled.

"Than barely anything." George sniped.

"Twins, be nice to your brother." Molly reprimanded.

"Anyway boys," Arthur said looking over the top of the morning's paper, whose front page featured a picture of Harry and Lockhart. "It was the second time she'd seen her idol, and he complimented her. It is expected that she'd be very excited."

"We know." Fred moaned.

"But come on, this is a bit much." George finished and gestured in the general direction of Ginny's last known location.

"Oops!" Ginny exclaimed giddily as the sound of breaking glass came from the other side of the house from where George was pointing. "Sorry!"

"GINNY!" Molly shouted before rampaging out of the room.

"I think it is time for Plan B." George grumbled and Fred, Ron and Percy all nodded.

"What's Plan B?" Arthur asked concerned.

"Dad, the four of us" Fred started eyes pleading.

"Were wondering" George continued with the same eyes.

"If there was any chance" Ron continued, to Arthur's surprise.

"Any iota of possibility" Percy added, again surprising Arthur.

"That you would let us spend the rest of the summer with Bill." They finished together.

Arthur laughed. "You've obviously rehearsed that. Sorry boys, I don't think that is going to happen, maybe next year."

"You always say maybe next year." Ron grumbled. "That's just code for never."

"On to Plan C then." Percy pressed.

"Do I even want to know?" Arthur frowned.

"Can we stay with Charlie?" Fred asked hopefully while George nodded emphatically.

"No, sorry." Arthur shook his head.

"Plan D then." Ron insisted.

"Alright, I'll go owl the Headmaster." Percy nodded and walked up the stairs.

"You're going to bother Dumbledore about this?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Well, you wouldn't listen to reason." Fred defended.

"What other choice did we have?" George asked.

"It's only been a day Dad, I don't think I can handle three more weeks of this." Ron added.

"And what do you expect Dumbledore to be able to do about it?" Arthur asked, crossing his arms.

"Hopefully, he'll give us sanctuary." George admitted.

"Percy thinks his prefect influence will be enough pull." Fred added.

"I never thought I would see the day" George started.

"That I'd be happy" Fred continued.

"That any brother of mine"

"Could become a prefect." They finished together somberly.

"Go tell Percy to cancel the owl. You're not running away from your sister for the rest of the summer. If your mother talking to her now doesn't calm her down I'll have a conversation with her this evening." Arthur said authoritatively. "And that's that. And no pranking her either!"

"Fine." The twins chorused and rose to go upstairs. Ron continued to eat.

**HPCOC**

Breakfast was ending at the Black residence when an owl flew in and landed in front of Gwenog. She immediately recognized the envelope as one of the ones that the managers of the Harpies use. She had retrieved and opened the letter so quickly that the onlookers were certain that accidental magic had played a role.

"Gwenog!" Andromeda admonished. "How many times have we gone over the reading at the table rule?"

"I don't care Andy." Gwenog mumbled as she continued to read. Tonks snickered into her plate when she saw her mother's shocked expression. After a few more moments Gwenog shrieked happily. "I MADE IT! I'M THE NEW CAPTAIN OF THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!"

Breakfast was over at that point as the occupants of the house had a spontaneous party. Gwenog had the team over and a couple of friends but the invite list was short, there would be an official announcement later and no one outside the team was supposed to know until then.

**HPCOC**

Harry stood outside the Gaunt Shack while the mid-afternoon sun beat down on him. This was the only horcrux that Harry hadn't dealt with personally in his last life. He had been putting off this retrieval simply because he didn't know what to expect.

_Procrastinating won't make this easier._ Harry thought grimly and approached the door. The shack itself looked like it was about to fall over and Harry was sure that there were wards specifically to keep it standing. The door itself was nothing remarkable but it was adorned with the skeleton of a snake long dead. In Harry's mage sight the house shimmered with with many layers of wards.

"_Speak friend, if you have the authority of the great one. For none but his chosen can tread this path safely."_ The snake skeleton hissed, rearing up as Harry approached.

Harry rolled his eyes. "_In the name of Salazar Slytherin I command you to grant me entry._"

"_Yessssssssss_" The skeleton's hiss persisted for the entire time that it took for the door to swing open.

Harry cast a bubble head charm and peered in through the door. The floor was lit up with more runes than Harry could count, many he didn't recognize, but everything that he could make out were very unpleasant. The same furniture was there as when the Gaunts were still alive and they seemed untouched by the enchantments. _So it's like a high stakes game of 'The Floor is Lava'. Well that's no problem._

Harry took his detector out of the fire proof case he had made for it. With that in hand Harry gently lifted off the ground and floated through the door. The detector led him to one corner and his eyes showed something hidden in the wall.

A quick blasting curse revealed a dull iron box. Nothing registered magically about the box but several things inside did, and the horcrux detector was spraying flames at it constantly. Still being cautious Harry levitated the box out of the hole in the wall.

As soon as it moved one of the magical signatures inside the box flared and a scream filled the air. Harry dropped to his knees and clutched his head trying to stop the noise from getting in his ears. It wasn't until he noticed his wand rolling away that he realized he had touched the floor. _SHIT!_

He felt the wards trigger one by one and heard the door slam closed. Anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards sprung into place, which were redundant since Harry didn't bother to take down the ones that were in place before. Most curse breakers would but it wasn't a necessary precaution for Harry.

As Harry scrambled for his wand poisonous water snakes started filling the room. They were hissing unintelligibly as they slithered towards Harry. "_In the name of Salazar Slytherin I command you to stop!_" Harry shouted in parseltongue, to no avail.

One of the snakes had grabbed Harry's wand and was starting to crawl back towards the hole it came out of. Meanwhile water was starting to rush into the room at an alarming rate. Harry didn't even want to contemplate how difficult it would be to reclaim his wand if the snakes started swimming.

Harry grabbed the box and warped in front of the snake who had his wand. There were now snakes all around him and they started biting him wherever they could reach as Harry grabbed the wand thief and dug his claws deep into it. He was surprised that there was no blood but the snake dropped his wand and started biting his arm instead.

Harry didn't waste his chance and dropped the snake to grab his wand and warped back to his manor without a second thought. The poison was making its way through his system when he arrived, the wand thief snake still attached to his arm, and he collapsed weakly, just outside the arrival area. "Marny." He called quietly and shakily before passing out.

**HPCOC**

"I can't believe Potter is in the paper again!" Theodore Nott complained through the floo to Pansy Parkinson. "He didn't even do anything and they're giving him more publicity."

"I know!" Pansy agreed shrilly from the other fireplace. "It's not like he does anything special."

"The only reason he's doing better than us is because of all his training." Nott ranted.

"Yea, why was he allowed to learn magic before the rest of us in the first place?" Pansy was offended.

"Probably just because he's famous." Nott sneered.

"Yea." Pansy changed her voice to a shrill mocking tone. "'Oooo it's the boy-who-sucks, let's give him everything he wants!'"

"That's probably exactly how it went too." Nott grimaced. "I know! I'll get father to get me the best tutors available next summer and you me and Tracy can catch up to Potter!"

"Then we'll show him, right?" Pansy nodded eagerly.

"Right!" Nott slammed his fist down emphatically, on the stone mantel, and immediately started shaking his hand limply. "Ow."

Pansy ignored Nott's mistake politely. "The magic he uses can't be all that hard, after all, he's only a half-blood."

"That's right." Nott said through the pain. "I'll go talk to Dad."

"Okay, let me know what he says. Bye." Pansy said as Nott pulled his head out of the fire and ended the call.

**HPCOC**

Harry woke with a groan. He was sure that he had never felt this bad in his life. He was suffering every symptom he associated with being sick and his legs felt like they were full of molten lead. He opened his eyes slowly and recognized the master bedroom of his manor.

"Master Harry Potter sir," exclaimed a high pitched voice that could only belong to a house elf. "Yous is awake!"

"Uungh," Harry moaned. "What happened to me?"

"Yous was bitten twenty-three times by various types of snakes." The elf said seriously. "It took us almost an hour to keep yous alive."

"How long have I been out?" Harry groaned.

"Nearly six hours, Harry Potter sir." The elf replied. "It is just after nine o'clock, we took the liberty of writing a note to your Paddyfeet but haven't delivered it yet."

"How long until I'm recovered enough to leave?" Harry asked shortly.

"I a couple of days you should have recovered enough to stand." The elf said helpfully.

"That's not good enough." Harry said with disappointment, the elf looked like he was about to start beating himself with a nearby bookend before Harry stopped him. "None of that. Just go get Marny."

POP. Marny was suddenly standing in front of Harry. "Does Harry Potter sir need something?"

"Oh, right, name calling thing." Harry shook his head trying to clear his mind. "Um, Marny, could you get me box number...box number...damn I can't remember. Will you bring me the black leather bound journal that's on my desk in my study?"

Two sharp pops later Marny was back with the book. Harry thanked him and took the book and started flipping through it quickly. "Aha! Could you bring me box number forty-two, a goblet and a knife please? And try to be quiet."

Marny popped out much more quietly this time and Harry knew that it would be a couple minutes before he got back. Harry looked to the elf that was here when he woke up. "You're Patchy, right?"

"Oh, yes sir, Harry Potter sir!" Patchy seemed ecstatic that Harry remembered his name.

"Can you help me sit up? I'm going to need to drink something shortly." Harry motioned him over and the two of them carefully managed to get Harry upright.

"Alright," Harry said when Marny returned with the requested items. "You two will be responsible for keeping me from bleeding out if I'm wrong about this."

Both elves nodded solemnly as Harry placed the goblet in between his legs, so they were holding it upright. He took the Philosopher's Stone out of it's resting place and set it on his lap next to the goblet. Then he took the knife and with a quick motion opened his left wrist.

After he had bled about a cup of blood into the goblet Harry picked up the stone and dunked it in his blood several times, not unlike someone dunking a donut in a cup of coffee. With each dunk his blood got clearer and less viscous until it was crystal clear and the consistency of water, it was still blood red though. Dropping the stone back into the box Harry grabbed the goblet and drank the elixir in just a couple seconds.

Harry immediately felt the change. His head cleared instantly and the burning in his legs slowly started to abate. The cut on his left arm was already sealed over and he was regaining a healthy complexion. As he was progressively getting better he looked to his elves. "I guess I did it right."

The two elves were practically bouncing with joy as they watched their master's wounds heal in front of their eyes. Patchy immediately popped off to tell the others the good news. Marny looked up at him with unshed tears of joy. "If Harry Potter sir is done I can put everything away."

"Thank you Marny, could you also label the box that I arrived with? I think seven would be a good number for it, but I'll deal with the contents some other day." Marny nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, and if you finished compiling that file I asked for this morning then you should bring that along with a writing desk and everything I need to write."

Harry leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes while Marny got the items. _Well, they couldn't all be easy._ Harry thought calmly. _At least now all I should have to deal with are they 'put-me-on' curse and the 'if-you-put-me-on-you'll-die' curse. It can't be _that_ bad though, it _only_ sealed the fate of Dumbledore last time._ Harry laughed quietly at the tone of sarcasm those thoughts took.

Marny popped back into the room and floated the writing desk and everything else onto Harry's lap. After glancing through the file, Harry started writing random math equations on the pieces of blank parchment. At 10:30 Harry decided that he was recovered fully and had enough fake math. He attached his math to the front of the folder with a paper clip and climbed out of bed. After putting his clothes back on and turning back to 4:30 that afternoon Harry made sure there were no visible signs of his day he disillusioned himself and warped back to his room at Grimmauld Place.

He was alone in his room so he dropped the disillusionment and walked out into the hall. He was surprised by how much noise was coming from downstairs and went down to investigate. He walked into the parlor and into the still lively party.

"What are we celebrating?" He called over the din.

"HARRY!" Tonks shouted and ran over to him, hugging him tightly when she arrived. She took his hand and started pulling him through the crowd. It was then that he saw a huge banner reading: 'Congratulations Captain Jones!' and he knew what was going on.

"Congrats Gwen." Harry said has Tonks pulled him into view of the table.

"Thanks Harry," Gwen smiled brightly. "But it's not like this is a surprise for you."

"You're right, it's not." Harry admitted laughing and dropped his file on the table. "It's funny that this happened today, because I brought the file that made me so certain you would get it."

Gwen looked down suspiciously at the folder and noticed the words 'Holyhead Harpies' written across the front. She opened it cautiously. The top page that Harry had added was on the left and read:

_Likelihood of Captaincy :_

_Jones 67%_

_Green 13%_

_Aberdeen 8%_

_Lawson 6%_

_Marcs 4%_

_Grimbleman 2%_

_New Chaser 0%_

Behind that were all of the pages of fake math Harry did. She frowned at them in confusion. Gwen looked up at Harry. "This isn't any arithmancy I've every seen."

"It's not arithmancy." Harry shook his head. "Nick called it statistics, the muggle version of arithmancy or something. The numbers are all gibberish to me, but I didn't do that math so it might make perfect sense."

"I see." Gwen said as she looked to the other half of the folder and found newspaper clipping and sheets of records dating all the way back to when Gwen joined the team, and she was the most senior member. "I don't know whether this is impressive or creepy."

"Neither. It is merely an outlet for boredom." Harry assured her.

"So do they have files for all the teams?" Gwenog asked slyly.

"Sure do!" Harry smiled. "But they're not going to give you those ones. In fact I'm going to need to take that file back once you're done looking at it."

"I understand, this obviously took a lot of time and effort." Gwen nodded appreciatively.

"Um, yea." Harry laughed and turned to Sirius with an evil smirk. "So did you find my note this morning alright? I was worried that I didn't put it in a noticeable enough place."

Everyone at the table burst into laughter except for Sirius, who just glared at Harry. "Yea, I found it. Next time would you be so kind as to not leave the password with an extortionist?"

"Oh, Nym! I'm so proud!" Harry said as he clasped his hand together and tilted his head to the side slightly, smiling the whole time.

"Yea yea, laugh it up." Sirius grumbled with a smile.

"So tell us, how exactly did you manage to do that?" Remus inquired. "Nothing we did could undo it but we identified it as a basic sticking charm."

"Do you remember the cardinal rule of magic and languages?" Harry asked rhetorically, knowing that this was third year charms material.

"Of course, a spell cast specifically in one language can only be reversed by a spell cast specifically in that same language." Remus recited.

"What do you mean specifically?" Tonks asked with a frown.

"In England our incantations are based on the Latin language, but the same spells have incantations in other languages, let's use French for this example." Remus was completely in professor mode now. "Now the French Magicals cast their spells, by default, in a variation of French. Now I don't know the arithmancy behind it but our magic can distinguish whether we're casting by default or by choice. Still with me?"

"Mmhmm." Tonks nodded.

"Good, now, spells cast this way are non-specific, as in it is irrelevant which language it is because the magic just comes out as default. I can cast a spell in Latin and a French wizard could reverse it in French. However if I specifically cast a spell in a foreign language, as in not my default incantation language, the magic works in a more specific way. Let's say that I am in a duel with a French wizard and a German wizard, they both only know their native languages and their native defaults, but I also can incant in French. They both hit me with minor hexes, one in French and one in German, and I counter them both with a Latin incantation before I return fire with a French spell at each of them. Both spells land true and the French wizard quickly reverses his but try as he might there is simply nothing that the German wizard can do, until either myself or the French wizard release the spell."

"I see." Tonks said appreciatively. "So that means that Harry can incant in different languages than Latin?"

"Correct." Remus said then turned to Harry. "So can we inquire which ones?"

"English and Latin of course, but also French and Celtic." Harry said smugly.

"We tried all of those." Sirius whined.

"Yes, but did you try the Ancient and Noble Language of the Serpents?" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Oh, that's so not fair!" Sirius complained loudly. "How are we supposed to compete with that?"

"Fine, I won't use it for any more pranks." Harry sighed.

"Good." Sirius smiled. "Good prank by the way."

"I'm glad you liked it." Harry said laughing.

"So, Harry." Hestia said leaning forward. "Tell us all about your day."

"Yea!" Tonks implored from next to him.

"Anything interesting happen?" Andromeda asked.

"Oh," _Almost died at least twice, recovered a shard of an undead dark lord's soul for later destruction and made Elixir of Life. _"Just the usual, nothing that warrants mentioning."

**HPCOC**

Over the next few weeks Harry managed to over come and remove the two curses on the ring that he was worried about. Turns out they were parselmagic, which explains why Dumbledore couldn't save himself in the last life. He also took the time to pry the stone off the ring and stored it in box 34. While no technical progress had been made Harry was very happy with his prep work.

He also took the time to analyze the snake that had been latched onto his arm. The first thing he discovered was that it wasn't a real snake but just a construct of wood and magic designed to steal wands and bite indiscriminately. He was unfortunately unable to determine anything about the poison from the traces that remained after the rest had been injected into his arm, but they all agreed that it was potentially lethal.

He also made a vial of elixir and fastened it to his wand holster with a parseltongue incanted sticking charm. There were only a few really useful times for foreign incantations. Those were primarily dueling and pranking, every other time was a rare circumstance, like this one. Casting like that was simply more inconvenient than it was usually worth.

August 31st finally arrived and Hermione was staying over so her parents wouldn't have to brave the traffic around the station. They spent most of the night planning and plotting for the next day. Before he went to bed Harry asked Marny to wake him at four in the morning, without waking anyone else. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

**HPCOC**

_Dear Tom,_

_Tomorrow is September first. Hogwart's will be starting for the year and I'll finally get to see Harry Potter again. I'm so excited!_

**AN:** Yay! Long chapter! Just about 6 thousand words, which doesn't seem like much now that I read it.

:( It took just over 14 word document pages though. Hope you liked it!

JR


	25. Red Herring?

"Harry Potter sir shouldn't be doing that!" Marny cried as he popped into the room the morning of September first.

"Marny!" Harry scolded the small creature. "Are you trying to dictate what hobbies I may and may not pursue?"

"No!" Marny cried panicked. "Of course not, but-"

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't do nice things for my family?"

"No Harry Potter sir. But-"

"No buts. I'm going back to school today and I won't see them for months. I'm making breakfast." Harry said with finality, waving a whisk around in emphasis.

"I'm not trying to stop you Harry Potter sir!" Marny plead.

"Oh." Harry stopped and blinked a couple times. "So what's the problem?"

"Those eggs are hardboiled. You can't scramble them." Marny explained. "I was going to ask if Harry Potter sir would like me to bring some fresh ones."

"Oh, well that explains why you let me cook all that other stuff before interrupting." Harry said quirking an eyebrow. "And I'm not making scrambled eggs, I'm making French Omelets. And yes, please."

"My mistake Harry Potter sir." Marny said quickly and popped out of the room.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked from the table where she and Tonks were plating food. "Who was that?"

"That's Marny, Potter Head Elf." Harry smiled and turned to Tonks. "I did what you suggested and called them. Their main duty is to keep the Potter properties maintained until I come of age."

"Oh," Hermione said softly. "I'm not really sure what to make of this."

"Well, they need the work and they can go to the places that I'm not even allowed to know the location of yet." Harry shrugged. "If I didn't have them doing what they've been doing for the last decade, I wouldn't have a home to go to after Hogwart's."

There was a pause in conversation as Marny popped back with a bowl full of eggs. "Pappy pulled those out from under your chickens yesterday Harry Potter sir. I asked for fresher but he said that the chickens wouldn't lay anymore until dawn."

"That's wonderful Marny." Harry beamed and took the bowl. "Thank you very much and pass my thanks on to Pappy please."

"How many work for you?" Tonks asked curiously as Harry started to prepare the eggs.

"Thirty-two." Harry lied. "And three houses across the continent."

"Three houses!" Hermione repeated incredulously.

"That's fairly modest by pureblood standards." Tonks told her haughtily.

"Like you would know." Harry droned as he poured the first serving of egg mix into his pan.

"Hey!"

"Well it's true." Harry made a face over his shoulder at her.

"I'll have you know, mister, that my mother made sure that I would understand pureblood politics, and land ownership is part of that." Tonks crossed her arms. "The Black family has this apartment, a manor in Wales and one in Scotland, a villa in Sicily, a plantation in the colonies somewhere and vacation homes in France, Morocco, the Philippines and Cuba."

"Speaking of families, they're going to be waking up soon. Nym, could you go transfigure some tables for them?" Harry asked looking away from his work.

"Sure thing!" Tonks said merrily and bounced out of the room.

"I should start on the coffee." Hermione said more to herself than to Harry and busied herself with that while Harry turned back to his eggs.

A little while later the kitchen was empty of human occupants. The table now held four trays, three with two covered dishes and cups of coffee each, one with three covered dishes, two cups of coffee and a smoothie. All four trays and the food they held were under holding charms to keep them fresh for a few more minutes.

In the parlor however Harry was conjuring a large bed for the three of them while Hermione and Tonks were triple checking that the floor was clear enough to prevent anything from getting damaged. Harry finished first and ran to the kitchen and retrieved the larger tray with the three plates and cups. After he put it on the bed he just made and stood back with a satisfied smirk an excessively loud rooster crow filled the house.

"They're up!" Harry cried gleefully as three shrill feminine shrieks came from upstairs. "Let's go get their food before they find the first password."

"PADFOOT!" They heard Remus bellow as the hurried back to the kitchen.

"IT WASN'T ME MOONY!" Sirius shouted back. "TED! DID YOU DO THIS?"

"WE'RE TRAPPED TOO!" Ted called from his room just as the kids picked up the trays.

The silence in that moment was ominous. The three kids met each others' eyes knowing what was coming back and that they were at the point of no return. Their moment of contemplation was over when all three men upstairs drew a simultaneous conclusion. As one they acted and called out. "HARRY!"

The women shrieked again but this time the men also screamed as the sound of three doors slamming open echoed down the stairs. The three preteens were snickering as they carried their trays back to the parlor. The sound of wood impacting wood was starting to fill the air when Hestia completed words for the first time in the morning. "SHIT! They're taking us down the stairs! AAAAHHHHH!"

The sound of wood hitting wood was punctuated with the sound of wood scraping on wood and also by the sound of people who were strapped onto beds that were sliding down staircases. One by one the beds that the adults slept in made their way into the parlor. Even with the trauma of their unusual exercise the beds all seemed to be in perfect condition. The owners weren't so sound.

During the night Harry had made his rounds and cast a spell on each bed that would slowly tighten the sheets until any underneath them couldn't move. After that there was a simple animation charm to bring them downstairs and an expansion charm on the doorways, so they could actually make it out of their rooms, both with a password trigger, the trigger being Harry's name. After that all he needed was something to surprise them enough to get them panicking. A time delayed rooster and _sonorous_ turned out to be an ideal solution.

They had clearly all panicked at some point. Everyone's hair was mussed beyond repair and everyone's face was either red from exertion as they tried to get free, or pale as a ghost, if the stairs really scared them. Gwenog looked like she was the least effected by the prank but that was to be expected from someone who makes her living doing death defying stunts. All six of them were glaring at Harry with shockingly identical looks.

"Oh, good, you're all up." Harry smiled broadly. "We can't serve you breakfast in bed if you're still asleep."

"I don't think anyone could have slept through that." Sirius muttered.

"If I could move I would elbow you for that." Gwenog quipped playfully. "So you made us breakfast in bed?"

"Yea, I hope you don't mind that I still wanted to eat together." Harry motioned to the girls and took the tray he was carrying to Gwenog and Sirius.

"That's really nice of you three." Andromeda beamed as her daughter presented her with a tray. "But customarily you're trying to leave them relaxed, not scare them half to death first."

"Where is the fun in that?" Tonks asked rhetorically.

"Alright, so this morning's menu:" Harry said dramatically as the three kids took the lids off the plates. "Seared Polenta with shallots and fresh thyme topped with beurre blanc and white wine sautéed mushrooms. Next we have a French Omelet with tarragon, feta and sun dried tomatoes served on a bed of wilted spinach and toasted pine nuts. Filling out the savory portion of the meal are Rosti Potato triangles with a vinegary mustard dipping sauce. Finally we have Greek Yogurt with a wild berry compote and the best coffee I could find in London."

"Holy crap." Sirius muttered as the aromas hit him.

"This is amazing Harry." Hestia sighed.

"I couldn't have done it without my two beautiful sous chefs." Harry said as he, Tonks and Hermione, who were both blushing, situated themselves on their bed, Tonks had the smoothie. Harry was three bites in before he noticed the jealous glares from the adults. He immediately figured out the problem. "Oh, right, sorry. Dig in!"

Having said the second password the bed sheets released their captives, who dove right into their food. Harry's ego got a nice boost as all he heard for the rest of the meal was satisfied groans.

"Wow you three." Remus said appreciatively when he finished eating, a full half hour after starting. "I never thought I would say it, but who needs meat?"

**HPCOC**

Across the country Gilderoy Lockhart was arriving at his office for the first time. He was hoping to be done setting up his area early enough to catch a nap before he would have to start primping for the arrival of the students that evening.

He finished around two that afternoon. Still feeling very refreshed Gilderoy walked over to his bookshelf and took down a very special book that he was sure would catch Harry Potter's attention. He was going to be Harry's mentor if it killed him. Taking it back to his desk he sat down with a quill and, after removing it's protective case, began to write.

**HPCOC**

"Is everything packed Draco?" Lucius asked as he strode into the dinning room.

"Yes Father." Draco replied dutifully.

"You're not forgetting that book I gave you, right?"

"No Father."

"Good, now eat. There is a long train ride ahead of you."

"Yes Father."

**HPCOC**

"Are you ready Hannah?" Mrs. Abbott called from their living room.

"Yes mum!" Hannah called back as she dragged her trunk down the hall.

"You sure? I feel awful sending heavy things with the owls."

"And you don't feel awful making me get a hernia with this stupid trunk?" Hannah retorted cynically as she struggled with the trunk.

"Let me get your father to help you with that dear." Mrs. Abbott said and walked out of the room, calling for her husband.

"Too late!" Hannah shouted as she lost her hold on the trunk and watched helplessly as it slid down the stairs. It opened along the way and, when it got to the bottom, it tipped onto it's side spilling some of its contents on the floor. "Shoot."

Her parents returned to the room just as she was getting the last of her robes back where they belonged. With a quick sigh she glanced around again to double check. She gasped in horror and sprang to her feet. With a couple quick moves she leaped over to her dad and snatched the book he had out of his hand. "Give me that!"

"What's that?" Her father asked bewildered.

"Nothing." Hannah stated stubbornly.

"Diary." Her mother supplied knowingly drawing an indignant gasp from Hannah, who then threw her diary in her trunk and slammed the lid closed, casting a sealing charm on it for good measure. Her mom smiled smugly. "Yup, diary."

**HPCOC**

"Hey Gin Gin." Fred said coyly as he walked with his twin.

"What'cha got there?" George asked with a smirk.

"Nothing." Ginny turned away from her brothers, putting her body between them and what she had in her lap.

"Oh, that doesn't sound like nothing." Fred teased.

"In fact, you make it sound rather important." George added.

"MUM! FRED AND GEORGE ARE MAKING FUN OF ME!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs and smirked at the sheer dread in the twins' eyes.

"BOYS!" Molly thundered from below. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOU TODAY! BEHAVE FOR ONCE."

"B-b-but." Fred stammered.

"W-we-ee" George stuttered.

"Didn't?" Fred said questioningly.

"Do anything..." George trailed off.

"That doesn't sound like us." They said together.

"Ginny, why do you have to do this to us?" Fred demanded.

"I thought you liked us." George begged.

"Well that was before you tried to pry into my privacy." Ginny scoffed. "Now get out of my room."

**HPCOC**

"I bet the twins don't make it." Tonks joked, looking out the window and across the platform as the five minute warning whistle blew.

"They'll make it." Daphne said from the seat across from Tonks.

"What happens if they don't?" Hermione asked wearily.

"They don't come to school this year?" Hannah suggested.

"I think that's why Filch is a squib." Blaise suggested conspiratorially.

"They wouldn't strip someone of their magic for missing the train." Susan said rolling her eyes.

"If I were them I would arrange an extremely risky side-along apparition directly onto the moving train and hope that I don't die in the process." Harry boasted.

"There they are." Tonks said pointed as the Weasley family came stumbling through the barrier, all running.

**HPCOC**

The train started to pull away just after Percy and Ron got on board. Ginny pushed their trolley to keep speed with the train while the twins worked together to get the trunks onto the train, where Ron and Percy moved them out of the way. It was all very efficient and before Ginny even had to start jogging she found herself picked up and tossed onto the train by the twins, who jumped on moments later. Panting Fred looked at his twin. "Do you think we can cut it closer next year?"

"Don't even joke about that." Percy bristled.

"Come on Ginny." George said helping his little sister to her feet.

"We'll help you with your trunk." Fred offered.

"And maybe help you find a compartment." George smiled.

"Thank you, but that doesn't mean you're forgiven for earlier." Ginny graciously accepted their help.

"Oh come on Ginny." Ron moaned.

"If you hadn't yelled then Mum wouldn't have wrongfully yelled at them and we wouldn't have been late." Percy informed her. "This is over. I don't want to have to take points from Gryffindor over this."

"I'm gonna go find the guys." Ron grumbled and dragged his trunk off.

"I need to get to the Prefect meeting." Percy said arrogantly. "I'm going to trust you two to get Ginny settled. Don't let me down."

"Like we care about what you think." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gin." George took his trunk by the handle and started dragging it down the train.

"I think I heard Tonks shouting to us as we were running." Fred said. "Somewhere this way."

"Wait up!" Ginny called as she struggled with her own trunk.

A few minutes later they found the compartment with the rest of the court and threw the door open. All of their friends burst into applause. Harry stood up grinning. "Well done you two."

"Very Indiana Jones." Hermione said approvingly. "Although being on time would be better."

"Who is Indiana Jones?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed slightly. "Muggle reference, forget I said anything."

"Well come on in and make yourselves comfortable." Harry said jovially, waving them in. It was only then that he saw the large brown eyes peaking out from behind George. "Oh, hey Ginny. I didn't see you there."

George moved to the side as Ginny eyes went wide when Harry smiled at her. Her eyes met Harry's briefly before she blushed deeply and ran out of the compartment. The twins looked at each other for a moment before Fred shrugged. "I guess she doesn't want our help finding a compartment of her own."

"I think you're correct brother." George answered and sat down next to Susan. "And if she does she can just come back."

"Hello Harry Potter, I heard that I just missed you at _Flourish and Blotts _by a few minutes." Luna said appearing in the still open doorway. "Fred and George Weasley, Harry's friends. How are you all doing today?"

"Hey Luna," Harry greeted as she walked in. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful." She said smiling directly at Harry, making Tonks and Hermione, who were sitting on either side of him, stiffen slightly. "I've been looking forward to today all summer."

"Your first time on the train is always exciting." Harry nodded amicably.

"Oh, it's not that." Luna smiled, then leaned forward and smelled him, she didn't noticed the death glares coming from the girls when she stood back up. "I thought so."

"Um, personal space Luna." Harry said awkwardly. "And do I smell bad or something?"

"You smell wonderful Harry." Luna said absentmindedly as she sniffed everyone else in the compartment.

"Could you tell us what's going on?" Tonks glared. "Or are you just going to keep being creepy?"

"Tonks!" Daphne teased. "That was rude."

"Well, it's not my fault she's being creepy!" Tonks threw her hands up in exasperation, Hermione, Susan and Hannah all nodded in agreement.

Luna smiled serenely and held her hands up to her face so that her index fingers were touching her thumbs, circling her eyes, and the other three fingers on each hand were framing her face. The whole effect was similar to a Halloween mask. Suddenly her eyes started glowing gold and she looked around the compartment once again before her eyes came to rest on Harry. "How fascinating. None of you have the trace."

"And you have mage smell?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes." Luna nodded vigorously hands still over her face. "It is surprisingly useful."

"I'm sure it is." Tonks drawled sarcastically making the other girls smirk.

"Don't mind them Luna. It is a very..." Harry paused as he tried to find a good word. "um, unique talent."

Luna beamed and continued staring at him but didn't say anything. Normally silent staring in unsettling, but when the starer has glowing eyes it is dramatically more so. It only took a few seconds for Harry's resolve to fail. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh, am I?" Luna asked, smiling innocently. "It's just that your aura is the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. You can look at mine if you want to."

"OKAY!" Susan shouted as Tonks went for her wand. "Luna, it was nice seeing you but you really need to leave."

"Right now." Hannah nodded.

"But-" Luna frowned.

"OUT!" Hermione interjected sternly, while pointing to the door.

"I'm sure you can commiserate with Ginny." Fred suggested helpfully.

"She went to the right if you didn't see her when you were coming in." George informed her.

"Um, okay." Luna was still obviously confused but didn't argue. Once she got to the door she turned back to the compartment. "Did I say something?"

"Yes!" Daphne said and slammed the compartment door in her face. "Seriously, can you believe the nerve of that girl?"

"At least with her gone we can move on to the important matter at hand." Blaise said calmly.

"Oh? And what's that?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Well, a magical anomaly has recently occurred and requires in depth investigation." Blaise smiled coyly. "Fred, George, just how is it that two Gryffindors managed to use the word 'commiserate' correctly?"

"Hey, we've read books!" Fred cried indignantly as the others started to laugh.

"At least two." George agreed.

"It's kind of hard to remember." Fred admitted.

"That was a long time ago." George said somberly.

"What were we? Seven?" Fred asked turning to George.

"I think, I'm just glad that we're twins so we only had to read half as many as we claimed." George agreed with a nod.

"See! We're smart!" Fred thumped his chest proudly with his fist eliciting a new bout of laughter.

"Hey Potter!" Theodore Nott threw the door of the compartment open. "Things are going to be different this year!"

"Um, yeah." Harry nodded lamely. "Things are different every year. New curriculum, new DADA teacher and new first years."

"No, you idiot." Pansy said from behind Nott while Tracy rolled her eyes. "You're not going to get away with everything this year."

"I didn't get away with everything last year." Harry countered to the growing frustration of the Slytherin Trio.

"Just shut up Potter!" Nott growled. "My father got me the best tutors. You'd better watch your back."

"Why? You too scared to attack my front?" Harry smirked.

"Snakes aren't known for their bravery." A voice drawled from the corridor behind Nott, Pansy and Tracy.

"No one asked you Draco!" Pansy sneered at her former crush.

"I want to hear Draco's opinion!" Tonks called out merrily.

"Daphne, Blaise. You should stop hanging out with this riffraff." Theodore said, ignoring Tonks and Draco. "Big things are going to be happening in Slytherin this year and those allied with outsiders won't be looked upon in the best light."

"What's happening in Slytherin?" Harry asked leaning forward suspiciously.

"That's not for a Ravenclaw to know." Nott said and turned on his heel. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Get out of my way Malfoy."

"Gladly Nott." Draco said as he stepped to the side while the Slytherins pushed passed. Pansy shot him a look of pure loathing but Tracy merely nodded to him indifferently.

"Don't worry Harry. Blaise and I will keep an eye on things." Daphne said reassuringly.

"If they let you find anything out that is." Harry said quietly. "He did have a point. It would be very easy for them to feed you misleading information. I hope Hande doesn't mind spending another year in the dungeons."

"Hande?" Draco asked as he came into the compartment completely.

"My snake." Harry shrugged. "Parselmouth blah blah dark wizard stigma blah blah."

"I see." Draco replied evenly.

"So how was your summer?" Harry asked, changing the subject, then winced when he remembered what the subject meant to Draco.

"Not as bad as I was expecting actually." Draco smiled. "Father actually seems to have gotten passed his problems with me being in Gryffindor. He's even lent me an aid to help gain reputation within the house. I can't wait to try out some of its suggestions."

"Do I even want to know?" Harry sighed.

"Probably, but I've been sworn to secrecy. My dad would get in a lot of trouble if certain people found out that he gave me this item." Draco's smile turned cunning.

Harry could tell that Draco was trying to wind him up, whether or not it was really a secret Harry wasn't going to fall for the bait. "Oh, that's nice."

Draco frowned but didn't say anything more on the subject. Draco hung out with the court for most of an hour before he decided to make his way back to the other Gryffindors. Just as he was starting to stand up the train jostled on the track and knocked him off balance. He fell across the twins and the Hufflepuffs before they all fell to the floor.

"That was very poised Draco." Hermione teased from her seat.

"Shut up Granger." Draco moaned and the five fallen friends started pulling themselves to their feet. "Everyone okay?"

"Yea." Susan groaned while Hannah nodded.

Draco stood up and patted himself down. "Hey, did anyone see where my wand went?"

"Here it is." Harry called from under the seat a few minutes later. He had no idea how the wand managed to make it that far until he saw the note wrapped around it. Harry took the note with a small smile to himself and read it. _Go to the bathroom. _It was signed with a tiny lightning bolt.

Short simple and to the point. There was no reason for Harry to ignore the summon from himself so once everyone was sorted out and Draco left Harry excused himself to the bathroom. When he got there he found Draco's wand, a potion, still warm from the cauldron along with a recipe card, and a note.

_Harry, _

_This potion takes long enough to brew that by the time it is done you won't have time to apply it. Start that first, then you have a prank to set up. You'll know what to do._

Harry smiled and picked up the items. He took a glance at the recipe and once he saw what potion it was he knew what he was going to do. The hardest part would be switching Draco's wand a few minutes ago. A moment later Harry warped out of the bathroom.

A version of Harry that was six hours older dispelled the disillusionment charm on himself and made his way back to his compartment. He was correct in thinking that switching the wands would be the hardest bit. It was really a good thing that the train hit what ever the train hit. Harry settled back down between Hermione and Tonks and spent the rest of the train ride looking forward to the opening feast for entirely different reasons than the rest of the student body.

**AN: **

I think I know what I'm having for breakfast on monday.

I very much like readers who point out my typos. Thank you Impact81 and All The Pretty Horses. I suppose there is a possibility that someone else will point it out between now and when the actual site updates, so thanks to said hypothetical, potentially real, person or persons.


	26. Chapter 26

"Twins, Blaise?" Harry called as the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade. "What do you guys think of a boys only carriage?"

"Can we race the girls?" George asked with a smile.

"Five galleons says our thestral is faster." Fred boasted.

"You're on!" Tonks shot back. "What's a thestral?"

"Invisible winged horses. Think pegasus if pegasi were horse-vulture mix rather than horse-eagle." Harry said offhandedly. "There is a herd that lives in the forest. Hagrid tamed them and now uses them several times a year to haul students."

"Oh," Tonks smiled. "You're still on."

"Sounds good. Men, go catch us two carriages." Harry said to the twins and Blaise. "I need a word with our competition."

"Sir!" The twins saluted mockingly and left the compartment with a chuckling Blaise right behind.

Harry closed the door and turned to face the girls, smile dropping. "Now then, you're all guilty to different extents but you all treated Luna very poorly. None of you did anything too bad and she did make several severe mistakes, so a simple 'I'm sorry' should suffice."

"Why should we apologize? She's the one that smelled us!" Hannah asked affronted.

"And what kind of excuse is 'smelling magic'?" Susan asked rolling her eyes. "Like that could be true."

"Just because you can't do something is no reason to say that no one else can." Harry shook his head. "Need I remind you that I am the only one in this compartment who can speak with snakes?"

"No, but that is entirely different." Susan countered.

"How so?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone has heard of parselmouths, I've never heard of someone smelling magic before." Susan crossed her arms.

"No one ever heard of anyone surviving the AK until me. That is no reason to say it didn't happen." Harry returned.

"Well..." Susan trailed off looking for another argument.

"If you're so concerned about this why didn't you say something while Luna was here." Hannah jumped in. "You could have told her to stay."

"I've been in that spot, I would rather be told that I wasn't wanted around and left than feel obliged to stay somewhere that I felt unwelcome, because one person in the group wants me there." Harry said distantly. "When you leave you can calm down and complain to people. If you're trapped there you're just stuck feeling helpless trying not to make the people who don't want you there want you there more, or at least not make them want them there less. It is very stressful."

"Hey you six, you need to get off the train now." The sixth year Hufflepuff prefect said as he stuck his head in the door.

"We were in the middle of a conversation." Daphne said shortly.

"That's nice, but you'll miss the carriages if you don't go now." The Hufflepuff said calmly.

"Two are being held for us." Daphne replied.

"Look, I want to go up to the castle and eat like every other student who isn't one of you six." The Hufflepuff crossed his arms. "If your conversation is that important you can take it up after the feast, but I'm not leaving this compartment until all of you are out."

Daphne and the prefect glared at each other for a few seconds before Hermione pulled on Daphne's arm. "Leave it Daph, Harry's right, let's just go eat."

The smug prefect ushered them all out of the train and onto the platform. The group was stopped though, much to the prefect's consternation. Hagrid bellowed to Harry from where he was helping the last of the first years along the path to the lake.

"'Arry!" Hagrid beamed as Harry made his way over. "Good to see you. I know that you don't have a lot of time right now but tomorrow evening Professor Kettleburn is stopping by to go over what he will be using for class, he asked that you attend."

"Really? That's strange." Harry shrugged. "Thanks for letting me know Hagrid."

"Hurry up!" The Hufflepuff called from behind him.

"Oh my, I'd better get back to the first years!" Hagrid said and hurried off.

"Bye Hagrid." Harry called as he made his way back to the group. He paused next to the thestral who would be pulling his carriage. "If you fly us up there I'll get raw meat for the whole herd." He told the remarkably intelligent animal quietly before turning to the prefect, who was watching him cautiously. "Would you like to ride with us?"

"Fine." The prefect said shortly, climbing into their carriage. "Let's just go!"

The twins shot Harry angry glares before following the enemy. Blaise looked confused but was satisfied with Harry's smirk. Blaise was the only one who noticed Harry draw his wand and quickly cast sticking charms on the seats and a strong featherlight charm on the carriage itself.

**HPCOC**

"Where is he?" The Mayor of Hogsmeade asked Flitwick as the last of the carriages were pulling up to the school.

"I'm not sure." Flitwick said just as a terrified scream cut through the evening.

Both men started running down the lawn looking for trouble. All too soon they saw a thestral drawn carriage fly over the hill at least fifty feet in the air and climbing. Suddenly the thestral went into a steep dive and pulled level with the ground before climbing again. As it got closer Flitwick and the mayor could hear the sound of three boys laughing behind the more prominent scream.

"Don't fly! Don't fly! Don't fly!" A panicked, pleading voice was the only warning they had before a second carriage broke over the top of the hill, still on the ground but the thestral was running, forcing the girls to hold on or risk flying out. Flitwick could just barely tell that it was Hermione doing the pleading as they passed him.

"I suspect Mr. Potter is in the carriage that is flying right now." Flitwick said as he turned and started hurrying back to the castle. "Probably one of the one's who is laughing."

**HPCOC**

"Must not be much of a Quidditch player." Harry observed sadly as he watched the crying prefect flee the carriage. Harry turned back to the others, the twins were laughing merely and Blaise was chuckling nervously, like that was the only thing keeping him from panicking too.

"OY! POTTER!" Tonks shouted as their carriage pulled up. "Next time I'm riding with you!"

"Why do you think I had anything to do with that?" Harry asked innocently, drawing laughter from all who weren't too terrified to laugh. "What?"

"If you ever do that again, without warning me, I'll never speak to you again." Blaise said, getting out of the carriage shakily.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Harry scoffed.

"_You_ didn't think you were about to die." Blaise replied tersely.

"You were never in any real danger." Harry shrugged. "Less than if you were riding a broom actually."

"There is a big difference between was is and what feels like it is." Blaise glared.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly. "Let's get inside."

"MR. POTTER!" Harry turned from the castle and saw Flitwick and a man he didn't know running towards them.

"WHY DO YOU ASSUME IT WAS ME?" Harry yelled back.

"It was you." Hermione scolded.

"That's beside the point." Harry said. "And the thestral did all the work, and made the choice to fly at all."

"Uh-huh." Susan said crossing her arms.

"All I did was bribe the wonderful creature." Harry defended. "Bribing animals isn't against rules or morals, right?"

"Mr...Potter...Stay...Here." Flitwick panted as he approached. "The rest...go."

"But Sir, I just-" Harry stopped when Flitwick held up a hand.

"Not..in..trouble." Flitwick gasped. Harry shrugged and waved the rest of the court on. He stood patiently waiting for Flitwick to be able to speak easily again. "Mr. Potter. This is Sigwald Flume, he is the mayor of Hogsmeade."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Flume." Harry said shaking his hand. "Flume...doesn't a Flume run Honeydukes?"

"Yes, that is my younger brother, Ambrosius, and his wife." Sigwald smiled.

"So what can I do for you today Mr. Flume?" Harry asked cheerily.

"Well, after your generous donation we were able to repair all of the damage to the village in record time." Flume began. "Not that there was all that much really, but we're having a celebration anyway. The whole village unanimously decided to delay until September and invite you as a guest of honor."

"Wow, I'm honored sir." Harry said graciously. "I would love to be there but I don't know if the Headmaster will let me. I'm not allowed off the grounds until next year you see."

"Oh, that is no problem." Flume smiled. "I have already spoken with him about it. All you need is to get permission from your Godfather."

"Well, I'll ask." Harry decided. "Can I bring guests?"

"Of course, but they'll have to get permission as well." Flume grinned in relief.

"Harry, we need to get inside." Flitwick said checking his watch.

Flume shook Harry's hand again. "Whether or not you can attend we'll be holding it on the third Saturday this month. I hope to see you there."

"I hope to be there." Harry smiled.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You as well." Harry said before turning and heading inside.

"Creevy, Colin." McGonagall was calling out as Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harry cried falling to his knees while tilting his head back so his shout was directed at the ceiling.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Flitwick asked worriedly as the entire student body and all the teachers had their attention redirected.

"I MISSED THE SONG!" He sobbed over dramatically, throwing a wrist up against his forehead while students started laughing.

"I told you someone likes my songs Albus." The hat boasted smugly before turning to Harry. "Would you like me to sing it again?"

"No!" McGonagall shouted before backpedaling hastily. "I mean, we're in the middle of the sorting. I'm sure we can arrange a private performance Mr. Potter. But for now just go sit down and try to behave yourself."

"Oh, no worries." Harry smiled reassuringly. "I'm all done causing mayhem for today."

Harry made his way to his table, Hermione and Tonks had saved him a seat, thinking about the mayhem that he already caused and wasn't yet known. The potion is the first, and only, known potion that has a time delay function that is based on the ambient time rather than how long the potion has existed. The timer was set to go off just before the end of the feast, or at least when the feast normally ends, just in time for Dumbledore's speech.

Snape's seat was right there while Harry was applying the potion to the floor under the table. That was the first time he used Malfoy's wand. One password charm would pass from the cushion to Snape when he sat down. After that it was all hoping that someone said the password in Snape's presence. Considering that Harry set the password to '_prior incantato_' Snape would probably say it himself.

It was good that this prank wasn't within Harry's normal style, it would make it easier to frame Malfoy. A quick timed charm and one tricky event triggered charm later Harry had cast a spell that was designed to wipe the previous spells' residue out of your wand, thereby making it impossible to prove what spells you cast. Harry intentionally miscast it though. _That should be fun._ He thought with a smirk.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as he sat down between her and Tonks, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, the village is throwing a party and wants me to be there." Harry shrugged. "I would like both of you to come with me if your parents agree."

"Party, for what?" Tonks asked as the sorting proceeded, ignored by the three of them.

"Rebuilding the town." Harry smiled. "I imagine they had a bit left over from the corpse."

"Lovegood, Luna" McGonagall's voice cut through their conversation and all three turned to regard the girl.

Luna looked around as she walked forward and caught Harry's eye. She smiled at him serenely as she sat down and put the hat on her head. She only sat there for a few moments before the hat placed her in Ravenclaw. Harry grinned at her as she took the hat off and when he was sure she was looking at him he nodded pointedly to the empty seat across from him. Harry noticed the girls stiffen slightly while they applauded Luna politely.

"Hello again Harry." Luna smiled as she sat down.

"Hey Luna." Harry returned the smile the subtly jabbed Hermione and Tonks in the ribs with his elbows.

"Um, look Luna." Hermione hesitated. "We may have over reacted on the train. We're sorry."

"It's okay. People misunderstand me all the time." Luna waved it off.

"Just try to ask people before you smell them?" Tonks asked hopefully. "It is a bit too personal for first impressions."

"But Daddy said that if I wanted to make friends I had to be personal immediately." Luna tilted her head to the side.

"Erm," Hermione ventured. "Are you sure he didn't say 'personable'?"

"Maybe, what is the difference?" Luna turned her large eyes on Hermione.

"Personal is, well, the details that make each person unique I guess. Generally personal issues are kept between friends and family." Hermione explained. "Personable is when you're good at interacting with people, you know, friendly, warm, inviting, easy to talk to."

"Oh, well that does make more sense." Luna nodded sagely. "How do I do that?"

"Practice." Harry replied flatly. "A lot of practice."

"Will you help?" Luna asked wide-eyed.

"We'd love to." Harry said before either of the girls could respond. "Right girls?"

"Um, right." Hermione agreed. "What are friends for, right?"

"Just don't sniff me." Tonks added, Hermione nodded.

"Thank you!" Luna bounced in her seat.

"Weasley, Ginevra" McGonagall called out and rolled up her parchment.

Ginny sat with the hat on her head for more time than any other student this year. Finally the hat came to a decision. "RAVENCLAW!"

As Ginny hurried over to the table, whispering could be heard amongst the clapping. No one was expecting her to not join Gryffindor and her brothers. Harry watched, stunned, as she found a spot with the other first year Ravenclaws. Once she sat down she looked down the table and looked at Harry before blushing and turning away quickly.

_Great!_ Harry thought. _She followed me. I wonder how Slytherin she is. _Harry sighed. _I'll have to sweep her things for the diary again._

"Welcome back to Hogwart's." Dumbledore said while McGonagall took the hat and stool away. With a resigned sigh he started the feast. "Time to eat."

Luna's conversation with Harry and the girls carried on through the meal. They transitioned from etiquette to study habits to the classes themselves and were just starting to give advice about individual professors when a voice came from behind Harry, making him cringe involuntarily. "Harry my boy, how nice to see you!"

Harry turned in his seat to see Lockhart standing a few feet away grinning that horrid grin of his. Harry noticed immediately that Lockhart was holding his hand out to be shaken and was standing too far away for this to happen without Harry standing up first. Harry groaned quietly and stood up, shaking Lockhart's hand. "Professor Lockhart."

"Professor Flitwick tells me that you're already being invited to public events." Lockhart kept his grip on Harry's hand and looked him straight in the eye. "If you ever need help dealing with the public, feel free to ask." Lockhart laughed arrogantly. "I have a little experience in that arena, if you know what I mean."

"Err.." Harry wrenched his hand out of Lockhart's grip. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Make sure that you do, Harry." Lockhart smiled again.

"Right," Harry shrugged. "Excuse me but I don't think the meal is going-"

Harry got cut off by a loud clattering noise from the head table. Harry's potion had gone off. For the entire meal the potion that he applied to Dumbledore's flatware was now all over his hands, and similarly the potion on the floor was now all over the soles of his shoes. Almost undetectable in its original form the potion turned into an incredibly slick substance. The noise was caused by the mess made while Dumbledore attempted to keep hold of his goblet. A few seconds after the commotion started, and with all eyes now firmly planted on Dumbledore, large red letters appeared above him:

'**FUMBLEDORE . . .**'

If Dumbledore had looked up and noticed this message he would have suspected that this was only the beginning. As it was he reacted before he could be warned and drew his wand to try and free himself of the potion. The Elder Wand wasn't likely to fall victim to a lowly prank like this and Dumbledore was able to keep his grasp on it.

With a quick wave of his wand Dumbledore dealt with the potion and a smile lit his face. Chuckling slightly he started to stand up. The potion on his feet was not nullified and Dumbledore immediately started falling. He windmilled his arms wildly, knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice in the process, before stepping on the hem of his robe and falling across McGonagall and coming to rest with his face in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"**STUMBLES MORE!"** Gold letters appeared under the red ones as the student body's laughter reached cacophonous levels. As Dumbledore cleaned himself up the third and final line of text appeared above him. "**Love, DM**"

At the Gryffindor table one second year stopped laughing. Draco got more nervous as one by one each Professor was reading the message and drawing the obvious conclusion. Once the head table had been checked for any further contamination by potion Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all stood and looked at Draco pointedly.

Draco just watched as they approached, too panicked to even run. The laughter died down as the whole mass of students found solidarity in their desire to hear what was coming. When the professors were only a few feet away Draco's brain finally managed to send a signal. "I didn't do that."

"I'm sure, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said skeptically.

"No really." Draco stammered. "Why would I sign it?"

"For the attention." Snape sneered. "Obviously."

"I swear I didn't." Draco plead.

"There is a simple spell that I'm sure we can use to know for sure." Dumbledore said sadly. "It shows all of the most recent spells cast with a wand. Draco, do you mind if we check your wand for the charms that would be needed for those words?"

"Of course sir." Draco said relieved as he drew his wand. "It has been with me all day."

"_Prior Incantato!" _Dumbledore incanted touching the tip of his wand to Draco's. As the last syllable was completed there was a loud crack and a column of pink smoke surrounded Snape. It cleared after a moment to reveal Professor Snape with a head full of daffodils instead of hair. Snape's anger grew at the same rate as the mirth of the rest of the school.

Everyone who could see turned back to the wands just as the first spell was appearing. Draco frowned in confusion at seeing the miscast spell, and by the time they had progressed back to the first spell Harry had cast during his prep, Draco was certain that his time in Hogwart's was over. Dumbledore didn't allow any emotion to show through as he addressed the boy. "My office after I dismiss the rest."

"Yes, sir." Draco nodded meekly.

Across the hall Harry was silently gloating to himself. "Well, it was nice talking to you Professor, but I want to get some dessert before it is time to go to bed."

"What?" Lockhart asked absentmindedly, still shocked. "Oh, yes of course. I'll see you in class Harry."

Harry sat back down while Lockhart walked away. The end of the meal came rapidly and quietly, then Dumbledore gave his speech with less enthusiasm than normal. Finally the headmaster dismissed all of the students back to the respective dorms and motioned for Draco to go with him.

"You two go ahead." Harry said motioning Hermione and Tonks on. "I want to go talk to Draco once he's done with Dumbledore."

"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes." Tonks smiled. "Congratulate him on a job well done for me won't you?"

"And scold him for me for how many rules that broke and how much it could have hurt Professor Dumbledore." Hermione crossed her arms. "The headmaster is over one hundred years old. If he had fallen somewhere other than on Professor McGonagall, he could have really been hurt."

"I'll tell him. Don't worry." Harry reassured with a smile and a wave before turning away from the group of Ravenclaws.

Fifteen minutes later the gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office moved out of the way and Draco trudged out. He wearily looked at Harry. "What do you want Potter?"

"Just wanted to come offer my condolences. How bad was it?" Harry said, quietly falling into step with Draco as they made their way towards Gryffindor tower.

"One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and a weeks detention with Filch." Draco groaned burying his face in his hands.

"I didn't even do it. I was set up!" Draco sighed after a few minutes of silent walking, they were very close to the Fat Lady now.

"I know you were." Harry nodded.

"How do you know that?" Draco scoffed. "What reason could you have to believe me that no one else does?"

"Oh." Harry laughed and turned to face him. "I'm the one who set you up."

"WHAT!" Draco shouted. "Why would you do that to me?"

"_For_ you Draco," Harry explained matter-of-fact-ly. "And you're welcome."

"I'm welcome?" Draco gasped. "You didn't do anything to deserve thanks!"

"Didn't I?" Harry smirked.

"No!" Draco jabbed Harry in the chest with one finger. "I'm going to go back to Dumbledore and turn you in!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco." Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and shook his head. "Why would they ever believe that? Besides I can almost guarantee that you won't want to turn me in in the morning."

"Why would I possibly want that?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Just go to your tower and see for yourself." Harry gave him a gentle shove in the right direction.

"And if I still want to turn you in in the morning?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Then I'll admit to everything." Harry replied confidently.

"Okay, I'll follow your lead." Draco muttered before quickly adding "This one time!"

"You won't regret it." Harry said as he turned and stalked off. Harry secretly followed Draco the rest of the way to the common room and couldn't help but smile when he heard the deafening applause roll out from inside as soon as Draco gave the Fat Lady the password. Harry made his way back to Ravenclaw tower thinking about the promising progress he was making in Project Draco.

**HPCOC**

_Oh Tom,_

_Today, when Harry looked into my eyes, I could feel a connection form. I know he could feel it too. I just know all my plans for Harry will work out._

**AN:**

I am still having trouble deciding who exactly got pranked. Was Dumbledore the target, or was he just the set up to target Draco? Are there more options? Could the scene have been written better? Probably, I was having trouble with this chapter.


	27. Does whatever a spider can!

_WHERE THE HELL IS IT? _Harry screamed mentally as he waved his ineffectual horcrux detector around. It gave a small indication towards London, and therefore towards Gringotts and Hufflepuff's cup, and a stronger indication towards the continent where Harry had three stored, but nothing close by. _What if Lucius didn't even send it here? Then it would be near one of the others to not give a separate signal. Most likely in London somewhere, maybe he just dumped it in Flourish and Blotts for anyone to pick up._

_No, I would have found it when people were leaving then, unless he gave it to an employee. They usually take the floo. _Harry paled as a new thought struck him as he opened the curtains on his bed. _It could be hiding its nature somehow. That would be difficult, seeing as how I can detect the cup through all of Gringott's wards. They would be horrified if they found out that I made something that could detect anything through those wards. So what's stronger than Gringott's?_

Harry put the detector back in its case in his trunk and laid on his back, staring at the canopy. _Hogwart's is hypothetically, but any interference from the castle would probably stop me from detecting the others as well. What else is there? Charms? Wards? Fidelius? Something I never came across in my old life? DAMN IT!_ Harry sat up then turned quickly and punched his headboard as hard as he could.

"What was that?" Terry asked dazed as he woke up from the noise.

"Sorry guys, bad dream. Go back to sleep." Harry called from inside his curtains.

"Are you alright?" Anthony asked from the other side. "That sounded like it hurt?"

"I'm fine." Harry said dully. "I'm sure it sounded worse than it was."

"Alright, well, g'night then." Terry mumbled as a rustling sound came from his bed. Anthony follow suit quickly.

_And now I can't even grumble to myself._ Harry thought miserably as he laid back down. _Alright, so what am I going to do now? _Harry was still thinking when sleep claimed him.

**HPCOC**

Harry watched in amusement the next morning as Percy Weasley stood solidly against the masses as he glared disapprovingly at them all during breakfast. With the exception of Percy no one in the whole house looked like they got much sleep and most had only started arriving during the last half hour. When there was only then minutes left the Twins entered carrying Draco, one of his arms over each of their shoulders. His head hung forward limply and swayed back and forth with the motion of the Twins, which was fortunately not enough to knock the paper crown off his head.

All of the Gryffindors, except Percy, broke into tired applause when they saw him. Draco took this opportunity to prove that he was still alive and meekly lifted one hand halfway before dropping it again. Fred and George dropped Draco in a seat and took up the seats on either side of him before proceeding to force him to drink several cups of coffee and eat some toast.

McGonagall approached the three to give them their schedules while barely restraining her look of dissatisfaction from her student. Draco looked at his for a few moments before dropping it in horror and burying his face in his hands. One of the Twins, Harry couldn't tell from the distance, picked up the schedule, blanched and patted Draco mournfully on the shoulder.

"Looks like there is something bad on there." Harry observed the obvious.

"First class for us today is double potions with Gryffindor." Daphne said from next to Blaise, across the table from Harry, Hermione and Tonks, and two down from Susan and Hannah.

"Oh, that's not good at all." Harry sighed shaking his head. "Do you think someone will be willing to send him to the hospital before hand?"

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "Why would you want him to get hurt?"

"Because Snape will do so much more." Tonks said flatly, Hannah nodded in agreement.

"The problem is that whomever did it would become the focus of Snape's wrath." Blaise shuddered. "Not many people would be willing to bite that bullet."

"Wouldn't Snape be happy about him getting hurt?" Hermione asked. "Wouldn't he congratulate the attacker?"

"Hermione, have you ever stolen a chew toy from a large angry dog?" Susan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, no." Hermione said timidly while putting her hands in her lap.

"They'll maul you." Hannah supplied. "Big surprise huh? And before you say it, being a human does not make Snape better than a large angry dog."

Hermione was indeed about to say that and closed her mouth with an audible click. It didn't stop her for long. "Well, we can't just do nothing."

"He could hurt himself I guess." Daphne thought out loud. "It would have to be something big though, like falling down stairs or something."

"Or I could be the attacker." Harry mused. "Snape already hates me, and I could even do it without hurting anyone by just stunning him if I incant in parseltongue."

"Are you sure you want everyone to know you are a parselmouth?" Daphne asked concerned. "Especially if you attack someone with it first."

"Good point." Harry admitted. "I guess I'll just do it without getting caught then. If you'll excuse me I have to find a place."

"Don't forget to leave enough time to put clothes on before class." Hermione reminded as he got up.

"No worries dear." Harry smirked. "I have more than enough time."

**HPCOC**

"Madam Pomfrey!" Ron called as he and Neville carried Draco in.

"What happened?" The nurse questioned as she bustled out of her office drawing her wand.

"We don't know. We were just on our way to class when a red light came out of no where and hit Draco." Neville explained.

"Red light?" Pomfrey repeated. "Enervate_!_"

"Um, I don't think anything happened." Ron said after the three stared at Draco for a couple seconds.

"Well, sometimes it takes a little while." Madam Pomfrey said hopefully as she cast a couple diagnostics. "Maybe a different language." She muttered when she saw the results. "You two run along, I'll send Draco to class as soon as I can."

As the two boys were leaving Madam Pomfrey walked into her office and floo'd the headmaster. "Albus, Draco has been stunned and I can't undo it."

"Alright Poppy." Dumbledore's voice sounded like he really would rather not help. "I'll be there shortly."

**HPCOC**

"How'd it go?" Susan asked as Harry caught up with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs on their way to Herbology.

"Good, only Ron and Neville were around." Harry smiled, still breathing heavily. "And neither of them saw me."

"Whoa, minty." Hannah commented on Harry's breath.

"Yea, parselmagic always makes my stomach feel a little strange so I stopped by the kitchen and got some mint leaves to chew on." Harry exhaled a cloud of minty breath all over the girls.

"Really? Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"All foreign incantations do that for whatever reason." Harry shrugged. "I'm sure it's written down somewhere but I don't know specifically. "Too many in too short of time and you heave."

"Eww." Hannah said wrinkling her nose.

"That's why most people don't learn." Harry said matter-of-fact-ly. "It's just about worthless in a fight."

"So, how do you think Snape is taking it?" Tonks asked worriedly. "He's probably on the war path."

"We'll check with our snakes at lunch, see how he treated the Gryffindors." Harry said quietly. "But it is probably bad."

"Why didn't you stun Snape instead?" Hermione asked innocently. "Save the whole class from the treatment."

"Why didn't you think of that while we were brainstorming?" Harry replied throwing his hands up in the air. "That would have worked so much better."

"Sorry." Hermione blushed.

"It's okay."

**HPCOC**

"That was the last language I know." Dumbledore shook his head in resignation, voice scratchy from the effort. "If he doesn't wake up by tonight I'll floo Barty Crouch. He knows just about every language that I don't."

Madam Pomfrey handed him a potion and a steaming cup of tea. Dumbledore reached for the tea but the nurse put the potion in his hand first. "You've been trying for two hours Albus. The potions will keep your vocal cords from inflaming and will prevent you from losing your voice later."

"And the tea?"

"I assumed you were thirsty." Poppy said with a smile.

"Ungh." A weary voice came from the bed. "Where am I?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Poppy exclaimed and quickly started casting diagnostics.

"You're in the hospital wing Mr. Malfoy." Albus said just before downing his potion and scrunching up his face in disgust. "You were attacked on your way to class this morning?"

"Really? What did they use?" Draco asked more wakefully than he had done anything else all day.

"It was just a simple stunner." Pomfrey said. "Normally you wouldn't have even missed class but we still don't know what language was used. How do you feel?"

"Better than I did at breakfast." Draco answered frankly. "So I missed class?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said checking the time. "In fact, I think it ended just as you were waking up."

"So, someone attacked me with a relatively harmless spell that made me miss Potions class, and only Potions class, while also allowing me a few hours rest?" Draco summed up. "Who do I say thanks to?"

"The only witnesses only report the spell light." Poppy said with a shrug.

"We have our suspicions though." Dumbledore assured him.

"We do?" Poppy asked surprised.

"The usual." Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't think either of the Weasley twins did this." Poppy replied cynically. "Neither Molly nor Arthur would teach them a second language."

"Well, anyway, if it is okay with you I'd like to go get something to eat." Draco interrupted staring at the clock.

"What?" Poppy started. "Oh, yes of course Mr. Malfoy, you're free to go."

**HPCOC**

"So how bad was it?" Susan asked as Daphne and Blaise joined the others at the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, it could have been worse." Daphne said as she sat down. "He spent a lot of time at the beginning of class talking about the ways in which he would make Draco suffer, it only got worse when Draco, Weasley and Longbottom didn't show up by the start of class."

"When those two showed up and told Snape that Draco was in the hospital wing and wouldn't wake up Snape looked like he was torn between glee and even more anger." Blaise added. "I think he decided to withhold his opinion on the matter until he knows how long it will last."

"Well," Harry looked at his watch. "Draco should be awake by now."

Sure enough within a couple of minutes Draco walked into the Great Hall. Still tired after his forced two hour nap Draco staggered over the his table and took a seat. Harry could tell that Draco was immediately bombarded with questions about who stunned him. Harry didn't bother to watch how he reacted but instead looked to the head table.

Snape had clearly noted Draco's entrance and came to the obvious conclusion that Draco had managed to only miss his class. Snape's attempts to strangle his fork lead Harry to the conclusion that Snape was upset about it. The fact that he was reaching a shade of purple that Harry had only seen from Vernon before, and that his face was frozen in a fierce snarl, helped.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said from behind Harry, making the boy jump slightly.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as he turned around.

"Mr. Malfoy was stunned in the hall this morning and missed his class." Dumbledore stopped and waited.

"Yes, Daphne and Blaise were just telling us about it. They're in that class with him." Harry said after waiting long enough to know that Dumbledore wasn't going to continue.

"And..." Dumbledore lead.

"And...Snape's pissed?" Harry asked pointing at the head table.

"No, well yes he is, but I was looking for an explanation." Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"I think you've come to the wrong wizard then, sir." Harry stated carefully. "Might I ask what evidence you have to suggest that I perpetrated this crime?"

"I'm sorry but it is against school policy to talk about it until we know who the attacker is." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh, I see." Harry nodded. "That makes sense. I wish you luck, sir, in your investigation."

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore said turning away with a frown. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly as Dumbledore walked away.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Did you just dismiss the Headmaster, again?" Hermione seemed shocked, again.

"Yes, I might do that a lot." Harry nodded.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Hermione said. "That would never happen at my old school."

"That would never happen here either." George said. "We've tried everything we could think of to do just that."

"You really need to teach us how you do that." Fred added. "He just keeps talking."

"The trick is to do it right after you say something that has no response." Harry admitted. "I implied that I was innocent and said that I understood why his reasoning that we couldn't talk about the case anymore. If he had kept going after that it would have made him to be a liar or hypocrite. The fact that he didn't haul me off for questioning meant that he didn't have enough to do that with. So since we couldn't talk about that if he wanted more information he would have to transition to another topic, which he couldn't do after I ended the conversation."

"Well, when you say it like that..." Fred drawled.

"Makes us sound silly for not figuring that out." George complained.

"It's all about the timing guys." Harry replied. "You'll get there eventually, just keep practicing."

"What do you mean no response?" Hermione asked with a slight frown.

"Really?" Daphne raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Harry said that he agreed with the headmaster's line of reasoning and wasn't going to argue anymore. The only thing Dumbledore could have said was a confirmation, like he did, or he could insist that Harry wasn't done arguing somehow, or he could have refuted his own logic to give Harry something to work with."

"Honestly, he was probably trying to get Harry to try to insist that details that were secret really weren't and reveal something incriminating on accident. If Harry doesn't say anything at all he can't say anything wrong." Blaise added. "Not a very subtle bluff. Who does he think he's dealing with? Children?"

"Um, probably." Tonks sighed. "We are, after all, children still."

"Lies." Blaise insisted, and the Twins nodded in support.

"Come on Harry, Tonks." Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up. "We've got Defense with the Gryffindors."

"Lucky." Hannah groaned. "We've got History."

"Quit your bellyaching." Daphne said sharply. "Blaise and I will be right there with you and _you_ didn't have to deal with Snape already."

"Forge, I think we should brighten Snape's day." Gred said brightly.

"I was just thinking the same thing Brother." Forge smirked.

"Do we have anything in stock or will we have to get something ready before class?" Gred asked.

"We have that Soda Fountain." Forge suggested.

"That's still untested." Gred shook his head. "We don't know what it will do."

"Well, all science requires lab rats, or in this case lab bats." Forge replied. "And who better than Snape?"

"Fair enough!" Gred grinned. "I'm in."

"Like you ever weren't." Forge retorted.

"Shush." Gred glared.

"Have fun you two." Tonks laughed as she got up.

"Just don't maim anyone." Harry cautioned as he followed his girls.

**HPCOC**

_**What is **_**Gilderoy Lockhart's****_ favorite color? _**_Obliviate doesn't have a color._

_**What is **_**Gilderoy Lockhart's****_ secret ambition? _**_I forget._

_**What, in your opinion, is **_**Gilderoy Lockhart's****_ greatest achievement to date? _**_I forget._

_**When is **_**Gilderoy Lockhart's****_ birthday and what would be his ideal gift?_**_ Sometime during the year, and an amazing story with no witnesses._

_**How many times has **_**Gilderoy Lockhart****_ won _Witch Weekly's Most-Charming Smile Award_? _**_I'm going to say three, that smile is fairly charming._

"Very amusing Mr. Potter." Lockhart said looking up from the quiz with that infernal grin of his. "But I won the Most-Charming Smile Award five times."

_Did he even notice the other answers? _Harry thought frowning incredulously. "Erm, glad you liked it?"

"I must say, it looks like Ms. Granger got a perfect score!" Lockhart said beaming happily at the girl, who was currently avoiding looking at Harry.

"It's not my fault I have a really good memory." Hermione whispered out of the side of her mouth while staring at her hands. "And it was a test!"

"It's okay 'Mione." Harry shrugged. "I can't blame you for doing the assigned reading."

"You're not mad?" Hermione looked up at him?

"Why would he be mad?" Lockhart asked brightly.

"Oh! Um, no reason." Hermione said hurriedly and looked down again. Tonks laughed at the look of confusion on Lockhart's face.

"Right. So anyway." Lockhart shrugged and walked back up to his desk. "Today class I have brought in some fearsome creatures. Do not let their size fool you!" Lockhart picked a covered cage up from off the floor and tapped it with his wand, making what ever was inside move about violently. Several girls squeaked worriedly. "Don't worry. So long as I am around none of you will come to any harm."

"I'm sure." Harry muttered under his breath, and got shushed by Hermione.

"Behold! Cornish Pixies!" Lockhart shouted as he yanked the cover off the cage.

"Pixies?" Seamus laughed.

"Don't laugh, they're devilishly tricky things. Let's see if you can round them up!" Lockhart gleefully opened the cage.

"_**Lentesco Textus!**"_ Harry shouted and brandished his wand and a geyser of spider webs shot out. Harry managed to catch all of the pixies while they were still swarming out of the cage, along with Lockhart, who didn't move fast enough.

"Well done Mr. Potter." Lockhart's muffled voice called. "Did he miss any?"

"No, sir!" Parvati called out.

"Very impressive. Five points to Ravenclaw!" Lockhart said causing the class to groan. "What?"

"I don't agree with the house point system. Therefore I am rejecting your reward." Harry informed the new professor. "Not that I don't appreciate the recognition mind you, it's just the wrong way."

"I understand. I think." Lockhart tried to shake his head but it was held firmly. "Do you think you could undo your spell now?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the counter charm." Harry admitted. "They should dissolve in an hour or two though."

"And unfortunately I can't move my hands to cast the spell myself." Lockhart said quickly.

"You could tell me and I could cast it." Harry suggested.

"The problem with that is that there is a very complicated wand movement." Lockhart stammered.

"Well, I do know one other way to get out." Harry said while the rest of the class snickered.

"What's that?" Lockhart asked relieved.

"I could set the whole thing on fire and burn them off." Harry said pensively. "Although I don't know how to protect you from the fire so you might get a little burnt, but you'd be free."

"No!" Lockhart shouted. "That's okay. No fire please. Um, actually, um, that's why I didn't try to tell you thee, um, incantation for the, er, counter spell. If you miscast it, um, could have set the web on fire. Yea that's it!"

"Well, you know best sir." Harry mocked.

"If you could just, stun the pixies long enough that I won't have to chase them down again once the web dissolves, I'll dismiss class." Lockhart begged.

"Stupefy." Harry waved his wand and all the pixies stopped struggling.

"Thank you." Lockhart said quietly. "Now everyone out!"

"So do you really not know the counter charm?" Draco whispered after they made it out the door. "Seems sloppy."

"All it takes is a regular _finite_ but it isn't like I'm going to help him if he doesn't know it himself." Harry whispered back.

"Oh." Draco laughed. "And thanks for getting me out of Potions this morning."

"I can assure you that I had absolutely nothing to do with that." Harry smiled. "But you're welcome, least I could do."

Harry smiled as he watched Draco hurry to catch up with the other Gryffindors. _One should be enough to keep Gryffindor complacent after the Twins leave, right? If Ron weren't so lazy he would make a good minion. Maybe Neville though._

"Wat'cha thinking about?" Tonks asked as she hooked an arm with one of hers.

"Oh, it's just nice to see that even with as bad of a start as he had, Draco can still find a place." Harry smiled at her, then Hermione when she took his other arm.

"Aww." Hermione coo'ed and leaned into him, smiling wistfully.

**AN:**

Two things have come up in reviews recently that I'd like to clear up.

First: _Psychopaths are known to be compulsive liars and you claim that this Harry is a psychopath, yet he doesn't lie very often. Explain. _

Lies are easy. Lies don't take much inspiration to come up with nor do they require any talent to tell, not to say there aren't levels of skill. Deceiving people by telling the truth, however, is fun, challenging and more fulfilling.

ALSO: Anyone telling me that he isn't evil or isn't a psychopath, wait until fifth year and then tell me he hasn't been the whole time. I can't tell you guys what he is planning because then there wouldn't be any suspense and what not. Especially since he is already behaving like a psychopath, and no that does NOT mean wanton chaos and destruction. I am a psychopath, if you tell me that I don't know what it means to be a psychopath you're wrong. If you do not start your review with "I am a psychopath and..." or "I am a psychiatrist and..." I'm not going to reply to any more reviews on either of these issues. Frankly none of the rest of you CAN understand what it means.

Second: _In chapter 1 Harry is already super-duper, why would he stick around for the abuse for the whole ten years? Plot hole?_

Harry has the memories of the first time he spent the decade there, he also has a corresponding time frame where he was known to be living with the Dursleys in the universe. If he left immediately and then later wanted to show someone the memory of what they did to him when he was five he wouldn't be able to without spilling the beans. This way if he needs evidence of Dumbledore's misdeeds he still has usable data.

Not plot hole, just something I didn't realize people might not get.

Lentesco Textus = Sticky web


	28. Chapter 28

"You are not friends with him." Antonia Beery, a first year Ravenclaw girl, scoffed as the group of them herded from their first transfiguration class.

"I am too!" Ginny defended.

"Then why don't you prove it." Toni shot back.

"Fine, I will." Ginny held her head up. "What proof do you want?"

"Sit with him at dinner. He's always surrounded by his friends, if you can join without getting kicked out I'll believe you." Toni smirked.

"Fine I will." Ginny declared even as she blushed slightly.

"And I'll join you!" Luna called enthusiastically.

"Sounds good." Ginny smiled brightly at her long time friend.

"Not so fast." Toni interjected. "If you're really Harry's friend you won't need another friend their for help. If Luna's there it won't count."

"What! Why not?" Ginny cried.

"Well the two of you could just plop down and talk to each other while pretending to be involved in the larger conversation." Toni replied. "It isn't too late to admit that you're not friends you know."

"No, no, I was just trying not to be rude to Luna." Ginny stammered. "You understand, don't you Luna?"

"It's okay Ginny, do what you have to." Luna smiled serenely.

"Thanks Luna." Ginny said appreciatively. "I suppose you're going to challenge Luna's friendship with him next aren't you?"

"Harry specifically invited her to join him and those two girls immediately after she got sorted. I think that's proof enough." One of the other girls, Julie Miller, stated and Toni nodded her agreement.

"Fine!" Ginny growled as they reached the doors of the Great Hall. She looked around until she saw Harry already at the table with Tonks and Hermione to either side. _None of the rest of his friends have arrived, good, hopefully they'll feel unwelcome._ Ginny thought as she turned to the other girls. "If you'll excuse me."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to achieve." Julie observed to Toni, as Ginny got out of hearing range.

"Simple, if any of us want to approach him in the future we're going to need to know how his guard dogs react." Toni laughed. "Sit quietly nearby and listen in. Standard information gathering."

"That's what I thought." Julie admitted. "But why'd she go along with it?"

"I don't know, maybe she's stupid." Toni grumbled offhandedly as they found seats, leaving a glaring Luna behind, unsure of what to do.

**HPCOC**

"Hi." Ginny said meekly as she sat down across from Harry, blushing, naturally.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry greeted happily.

"Hello Ginny." Tonks said coldly.

"How are you?" Hermione asked in a tone that clearly stated that she didn't care.

"Fine." Ginny responded. Her confidence was already running out. _This was a bad idea._

"GIN GIN!" Fred shouted as he dropped into the seat next to her. Ginny groaned and dropped her face into her hands.

"What brings you to Harry's part of the table?" George asked as he plopped down on her other side.

"You're not bothering him are you?" Fred asked with a scowl.

"No, she's fine." Harry reassured them, Tonks visibly bit back a comment while Ginny blushed even brighter.

"But seriously, what made you decide to join us today?" George asked.

"I thought you would want to be as far away from us as you could be." Fred nodded.

"_You_ weren't here when I sat down." Ginny squeaked.

"Pish posh." Fred waved his hand dismissively.

"You had to have known we were going to be here." George declared.

"Just like you have to be aware of the fact that once they get here there will be two Hufflepuffs and Slytherins joining as well." Fred added, Tonks and Hermione were smiling and nodding while Harry merely listened passively.

"Just like during the other two meals we've had today." George finished. "So, not that we're complaining, why did our ickle wittle baby sister join us?"

Ginny was clenching her fists hard enough to make her arms tremble as snickers drifted down the table from the other girls. She was about to swear bloody vengeance on her brothers when Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. "Leave her alone you two. We all know why she's here. She doesn't need to tell us."

"We do?" George asked with a frown. "Certainly not anything to do with the two of us then."

"The only other thing I can think of is to get closer to Harrykins." Fred quipped.

Ginny was sitting stiffly, glaring at her plate and blushing beet red. She was too stubborn to flee from the scenario but too mortified to do anything else. She was going over all the ways that she could kill the two of them without getting caught, it always helped her calm down.

"Whoa, what's with her?" Blaise asked bluntly as he joined the group.

"The Twins are intentionally embarrassing their sister." Harry explained.

"Well, that's their right." Daphne said as she joined Blaise, Hannah and Susan close behind. "Siblings and all that. I would intentionally embarrass Astoria if she were here."

"We didn't do anything!" Fred moaned.

"It's not our fault!" George cried.

"Everything is your fault." Hannah declared, rolling her eyes.

"Nu-uh, sometimes it's Harry's fault." George pointed accusingly.

"Hey!" Harry squawked indignantly, then leaned forward and whispered harshly. "Don't tell everyone."

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" A quiet voice came from behind him.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he turned in his seat. "Oh, Professor Kettleburn. I take it the time has come for the meeting with Hagrid?"

"Yes, I was just going down there now." Kettleburn said softly. "If you're finished we can take care of your part of the business and get you back to your friends in no time."

"Well then, Lads, Ladies, I'll see you all later." Harry threw his napkin on his plate, glad that they had gotten there early, and stood up.

"Would you like company?" Tonks asked smiling up at him.

"Um, I'd love..." Harry trailed off when he saw the look on the Professor's face. "Um, I mean, sorry Nym, not this time."

"It's okay." Tonks said.

"We'll be waiting for you in the common room okay?" Hermione suggested.

"I'll see you there." He said with a smile that made Hermione blush and turned to Kettleburn. "After you Professor."

"Harry my boy!" Lockhart called as Harry and Kettleburn were reaching the door.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked with an audible groan.

"I'd like you to come by my office before curfew." Lockhart smiled oblivious to Harry's disdain. "I want you to look up and learn the counter charm for that web spell."

"Is it detention?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No." Lockhart assured. "Just a good thing to accomplish."

"Well, I have business with Professor Kettleburn, you know, the man standing right next to me, and I don't know when it will be done." Harry left his statement hanging.

"Oh, hello Silvanus, I didn't see you there." Lockhart acknowledged brightly. "I'm sure whatever you have to do will be resolved quickly."

Kettleburn understood that that was a suggestion rather than a statement, and bristled slightly. "It will take as long as it needs to take Gilderoy."

"Quite so, I'll see you later than Harry!" Lockhart pronounced and bounced away.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly as Lockhart left.

"Yes, Harry?" Kettleburn said just as quietly.

"I really don't want to be free before curfew." Harry shuddered.

"I know." Kettleburn turned and limped out of the Great Hall.

Harry noticed that Kettleburn's limp was almost as pronounced as Moody's, but then again at the end of the year the Professor retired to keep the rest of his limbs, so part of a leg was probably missing. Harry looked over the rest of Kettleburn's body and saw that most of his left hand was missing as well as his right pinky, the top half of his right ear and there was a large nasty scar on his neck that Harry couldn't identify.

Within moments of making these observations Harry noticed that Kettleburn was shifting nervously as they walked, making his limp even worse. "Is something the matter Professor?"

"What!" Kettleburn jumped. "No, nothing. Nothing at all."

Harry didn't say anything but he quietly fell back a couple steps and drew his wand. There was no way that he was going to lose to a cripple or anyone impersonating said cripple. "So, um, it looks like your class is dangerous."

"Oh, not really. Most of these injuries happened before I started teaching." Kettleburn shrugged.

"I see, so what did you do before?" Harry asked hoping to get a clue as to what had Kettleburn so nervous.

"I worked on a nundu reserve." Kettleburn replied with a stutter and Harry's jaw dropped. "Not many of us were able to retire."

"Did you have a death wish or something?" Harry asked once he got over his shock.

"No, I was just young and thought I was invincible. That feeling went away when I lost my leg." Kettleburn snorted in mirth just as they got to Hagrid's hut.

"Yea, that'd do it." Harry replied shakily as Kettleburn knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Harry! Professor. Come in." Hagrid beamed down at Harry. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Harry said politely and took a seat at the table.

"None for me Hagrid, but I'd take some whiskey if you have it." Kettleburn said as he took the seat opposite Harry, whose wand was still drawn and carefully positioned as to be inconspicuous.

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments just drinking their drinks before it got to be too much for Harry. "So, what are we doing here?"

"Right," Kettleburn shifted anxiously. "Don't spread it around but I'm going to retire at the end of the year and Albus gave me permission to go out with a bang, so to speak. My third and fourth years are too inexperienced and the fifth and seventh years have their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to worry about, but they sixth years get my final exam."

Kettleburn paused to take a drink and took a deep breath. "I know you've probably had this asked a lot already, but would you mind going through your fight with the basilisk for them? The other professors and I are going to make a replica and the practical for the sixth years' test is to see how much damage they can do before it would have killed them if it was real."

"Oh." Harry said flatly as he quietly holstered his wand. "Um, alright."

The relief in Kettleburn's expression could have lit the room. "Wonderful! Thank you!"

"I'll stock up on roosters!" Hagrid joked.

"Why would you do that?" Harry asked with a confused frown.

"Um," Hagrid hesitated. "Because they kill basilisks?"

"Sorry, but they don't." Harry shook his head. "Bluff gone extremely right."

"Oh." Hagrid looked down and stopped talking.

"Well, you'll be sure to go over that during the class then won't you?" Kettleburn said brightly, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Sure." Harry agreed before finishing off his tea.

"Alright, Hagrid, here's the list of creatures I'll be bringing in this year." Kettleburn handed a piece of parchment to the grounds keeper. "Harry, we're just going to be talking about feed and pens and things, it's going to be boring, you're more than welcome to go back to the castle."

"Okay. Thanks for the tea Hagrid, Professor, the sooner you can get the dates of the lesson and an outline to me the better." Harry said as he got to his feet. "Goodnight."

Harry had completely forgotten about Lockhart's request before he left Hagrid's hut. He wasn't reminded until he was almost to Ravenclaw Tower when Lockhart suddenly came around a corner. "Harry! Done with Kettleburn I presume."

"For tonight." Harry answered.

"Excellent. Come along then!" Lockhart grabbed Harry's shoulder and steered him away from the tower.

"Um, no thanks." Harry rolled his shoulder and dislodged Lockhart's hand.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Lockhart shook his head with a condescending smile. "We must learn from our mistakes lest we repeat them."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I don't really think I need to report to your office to learn how to cast _finite incantatem_ all I needed was to remember that that was the counter."

"Well, we can't all be perfect." Lockhart laughed. "Come along."

"No, thank you." Harry said firmly and rolled his eyes. "I have homework, you know, the stuff I _have_ to do."

"Bring it with you and we can chat while you work!" Lockhart suggested with a wink.

"If I'm going to chat with anyone while I do homework it will be with people I like." Harry said hoping that Lockhart would get the implication, he didn't. "Good night Professor."

"Wait!" Lockhart called to Harry's back as the boy fled.

"Goodnight Professor!" Harry said loudly and pointedly as he kept walking.

"Bugger." Lockhart muttered and turned to go back to his room.

**HPCOC**

"I knew you weren't friends." Toni gloated as a red faced Ginny meekly returned to their dorm room.

"My brothers interfered. I demand another chance!" Ginny clenched her fists.

"Fine. You don't have any brothers in the common room do you?" Toni smirked.

"No." Ginny replied wondering where this was going.

"Friends help friends with homework." Toni declared. "McGonagall assigned that essay about the safety rules. Go down there and struggle with one of them. If Harry's your friend he'll help."

"Fine!" Ginny stomped over to her school stuff and dug out her transfiguration book and writing supplies. "I'll be back with a completed essay soon."

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked after Ginny left.

"She's weak." Toni replied straight faced.

"So that gives you the right to be mean to her?" Luna demanded.

"Relax Luna." Julie said trying to placate the other girl. "It's all in good fun, she knows we're not serious."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked dubiously.

"You weren't around very many people growing up were you?" Toni asked.

"Um, no. What does that have to do with anything?" Luna was puzzled.

"This is just a social ritual." Toni smiled. "Female bonding. You'll see."

"I don't know..." Luna trailed.

"Trust us Luna." Julie grinned. "We're all friends."

"Like they say, our house is our family." Toni nodded. "Good natured ribbing is all part of the deal."

"Okay..." Luna said hesitantly.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go watch." Toni hopped off her bed and walked out the door with Julie close on her heals. Luna followed warily after a moment's hesitation.

**HPCOC**

"So what did Kettleburn want?" Hermione was asking as Ginny walked into the room.

"He wants me to help with a lesson this year." Harry replied while Ginny took a seat at their table, but not close enough to be intruding.

Ginny missed the look that Hermione shot her as she started laying out her things, slightly more noisily than she needed. "Oh, about?"

"Basilisk killing. What else?" Harry shrugged.

Ginny didn't hear much of the rest of their conversation as Hermione and Tonks leaned closer to Harry. She was starting to write when she noticed the other girls from her dorm enter the common room. _What's Luna doing with them?_ She thought as she glared at the girl in question. Luna smiled apologetically and shrugged slightly before gesturing towards the others subtly. _At least she has the __decency to look ashamed of herself._

A few minutes of writing later Ginny glanced over to the girls again. Toni rolled her eyes and made a gesture urging Ginny to act. She quickly finished the rule she was on and then sighed loudly. Harry didn't seem to notice so she started chewing on her quill looking thoughtful while humming. This went on for a few minutes before she got any reaction, and it wasn't what she wanted.

Tonks looked at her pointedly then shifted so that she was leaning on the table screening Harry from Ginny's view. Ginny blushed and glanced back to were Toni and Julie were openly snickering. Ginny threw down her quill angrily. "Fine! I give up!"

"If I give you a hint will you shut up?" Tonks snapped.

"I don't need _your_ help." Ginny retorted.

"Well you clearly need help of _some_ kind." Tonks rolled her eyes. "I was the top of my transfiguration class last year. Tell me where your trouble is."

"I thought Harry was at the top of your class." Ginny frowned.

"He's top of our graduating class. I took the top spot in transfiguration like Hermione did in charms." Tonks replied.

"Harry just did better in every class than anyone else." Hermione added.

"Just barely." Harry said humbly. "You almost had me Hermione."

"So are you going to let me help or not?" Tonks demanded as Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Fine. I don't know why rule five matters." Ginny said lamely.

"You don't know why you shouldn't eat food transfigured from non-food things?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's five? Then what's four?" Ginny stammered and noticed that Harry had to restrain laughter. Blushing uncontrollably Ginny threw her things together and got up. "Never mind! I'll just do it some other time!"

She could hear her roommates laughing as she fled up the stairs to the girls dorm. She dropped her things on her desk and flung herself across her bed, burying her face in her pillow. After a few minutes she heard the door open and several laughing girls entered.

"Hey Ginny!" Toni called jovially. "Why aren't you down with your friends?"

"You look upset." Julie added smirking. "Did Harry say something to you?"

"If he insulted you we'll get even. After all what are friends for?" Toni and Julie laughed heartily and made their way over to their beds.

Ginny lifted her head up to glare at their backs and saw Luna looking at her pensively. The locked eyes for a moment before Luna dropped her gaze to the floor. When Luna bit her lip and turned away Ginny had to pull her curtains closed quickly so no one would see the tears.

Luna had a hard time falling asleep that night as she laid in her bed staring at Ginny's wondering about the truth behind 'female bonding'. It was true that she didn't know anything about being social. _I should ask someone about it. I could ask Tonks or Hermione but if Toni and Julie are right that would be very embarrassing. Perhaps I should just wait and see, I wish I could ask Daddy. _Luna thought miserably and rolled onto her back. _Harry would know. If it continues I'll ask him about it. I'd better not tell him who I'm talking about, I wouldn't want to embarrass Ginny any more than she has been already. _With a plan established Luna closed her eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

Ginny was still awake, lying in bed, wondering why everyone hated her. Even her one true love, Harry, didn't seem to care she existed. _How am I supposed to get him to notice me when those two are always there! I can't compete with them academically. Maybe if I do something impressive enough he'll see me and then Toni, Julie and Luna won't be able to make fun of me anymore! Think Ginny think! What will impress Harry? Ugh, I wish I could get advice from someone. WAIT! I know just who to ask._

Ginny fell asleep while trying to figure out how to phrase her request without sounding like a pathetic fan girl or a stalker. She didn't think she was a stalker yet, and she never thought of herself as pathetic, but Ginny couldn't deny that she was a fan girl though. It was going to be a difficult task.

**HPCOC**

In the boy's dorm Harry was also lying awake. His problem was distinctly different from both of the girls' problems. _I'm sooooo bored. Why can't it be fourth year already? Planning and preparing is great and everything but it isn't amusing. If Voldy were back already I'd be done with this waiting shit. I'd do something to flush out the diary but that connection probably hasn't been established enough yet. Even after Ginny had been possessed by it several times she still had the resolve to toss it. _

_Not having enough time is one thing, but at least you can combat that by getting more efficient or scrapping unnecessary side tasks. When you have too much time those solutions just make it worse. I could join the Quidditch team but then I'd be calling myself a hypocrite, that wouldn't really do anything about my boredom though. No one in this school can seek worth a damn. It's not fun when there's no challenge, interesting is way out of the question. Seeking is definitely out of the question. _

_Maybe I should join the gobstones club. _Harry's thoughts were interrupted at this point as he failed to hold back his laughter. _Okay, so not gobstones. Damn the wizarding world and not having more extracurriculars. I guess I could try seeking without using my hands, that make it interesting. Too bad I'm not a chaser..._

_WAIT!_

_I'm so stupid! I can be a chaser!_

_It's perfect. Something I haven't done before with a completely different set of tactics and I won't necessarily be the hero of the game, nor the villain, which means that it won't effect my reputation in the other houses too much. It requires teamwork too, which is something I've always struggled with. _

_I wonder if I can get the captain to beg again. What is that guys name? _Harry frowned in concentration for almost a minute before he snapped his fingers all of a sudden. _MIKE, his name is Mike. _

_That's settled then, in the morning I'll ask him when the tryouts are. Tonks wants to chase this year, I'll have to be sure to tell Mike that I'm only interested if there are two chaser spots available. He'll be crushed that I won't seek, but there's always Chang. _

With a new side goal established Harry fell asleep smirking.


	29. Chapter 29

"Good morning Nym!" Harry called as he yanked her down onto his bed.

"Ack!" Tonks squawked as she bounced and Harry threw his arms around her.

"Beautiful day." He said and kissed her on the cheek before bouncing out of bed and quickly throwing on a shirt.

Tonks was still lying on his bed blushing and smiling when he walked out of the room and she had to scramble to catch up. Hermione was just coming down the girls' stairs when Harry made it to the common room and without wasting a moment he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek too.

"Well, good morning Harry."

"Morning Mione." Harry said with a smile.

"Not that I mind, but what brought that on?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Just seemed like what I should have done." Harry shrugged. "Same reason as why I kissed Nym too."

"Oh," Hermione looked to Tonks, who blushed again and nodded. "I see."

"Is that okay?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Hermione asked looking him directly in the eye.

"I don't know." Harry said flatly. "So if there's no problem here on to breakfast?"

"Breakfast!" Tonks agreed.

"Breakfast." Hermione said with a nod.

As the three made their way down to the Great Hall they were all silently wrapped up in their own thoughts. Harry was combing through all his memories of Hermione to try and find if she ever expressed displeasure with spontaneity and coming up blank. Hermione and Tonks were both trying to figure out ways to attract Harry's attention away from the other and wondering when their inevitable conversation would take place.

Hermione managed to maintain her train of thought the entire way there but by the time they had made it to the entrance hall Tonks had gotten distracted by thoughts of Harry. Even though she knew he would be looking down lost in thought she couldn't help but turn to the side in hopes that he would look up at her. Being hopelessly lost in thought and not looking in front of her she failed to notice someone's cat hoping to get petted.

Her brain did notice the soft yielding object under her foot and quickly made her hop to avoid stepping on it. That cat was completely uninjured, if a little surprised, but Tonks failed to catch her balance when she landed and fell sideways and, in a show of poise and grace normally reserved solely for ballerinas suffering from alcohol poisoning, Tonks stumbled across the hall and collided with a suit of armor.

Tonks hit the floor hard but she'd be damned if she was going down alone. The clatter of armor bouncing and sliding around the hall sent the cat fleeing. A blushing Tonks stared up at the other two from where she was sprawled amongst the wreckage, too stunned to move. Harry and Hermione stared back mouths agape at the suddenness and violence of the affair. After a few moments the silence got to be too much for Tonks "Well that was embarrassing!" and she started giggling.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked before she started laughing too.

"Nothing hurt?" Harry added, smiling, while offering her a hand up.

"Just my ego. Thanks." Tonks laughed and accepted Harry's help. "Wonder how many people heard that."

"Dunno, probably a lot of them, we are right next to the Great Hall." Harry said and put the suit of armor back the way it was meant to be with a wave of his wand.

"Great." Tonks grumbled as she started to dust herself off. "Cats are a menace."

By the time she had finished straightening her robes Tonks was cheery again. All smiles the three walked into the hall and took their normal places at Ravenclaw table, with the rest of the members of the court. Harry smiled around at all of them while Hermione and Tonks sat down on either side of him. "Morning everyone."

"Morning 'Claws." Hannah said back.

"Did you see anything in the Entrance Hall?" Fred asked.

"There was a loud noise out there a couple minutes ago." George added with a smile.

"We expect to hear Filch yelling shortly." Fred grinned.

"That was me." Tonks admitted. "Took out a whole suit of armor."

"Nice." Blaise whispered appreciatively.

"Good choice." George commended.

"It normally takes him a couple hours to put one of those back together." Fred nodded.

"Or he has to swallow his pride and ask a professor to do it for him." George elaborated.

"Harry already put it back together." Hermione said and smirked as the twins' faces fell.

"Aww, why'd you do that?" Fred pouted.

"Ignore them Harry." Susan interjected with a pointed frown. "It was the right thing for you to have done."

"I couldn't be concerned less with how right it was, I just wanted to protect Nym from further embarrassment." Harry said quickly. Harry noticed that Daphne smiled approvingly when he said that, and filed it away for later. With a small shrug he turned and looked down the table until he spotted a specific seventh year quidditch captain. "I've been thinking about weight training in the mornings."

"Oh?" Tonks asked puzzled by the sudden change of subject.

"Mmhmm." Harry murmured as he poured some coffee.

"Why?" Hermione asked and looked down the table to try and figure out who he was looking at.

"Why not?" Harry shrugged. "I mean, I can only grow my muscles so big and they keep the same strength to mass ratio."

"My dad told me that when he was young that when he worked out in the morning he was more awake all day." Hannah spoke up brightly.

"We've noticed better control over our magic since we started beating." Fred observed lazily.

"Although that could also have just been from us getting older." George admitted.

"We're magical, we don't exercise." Blaise scoffed.

"Well I think it is a great idea!" Tonks exclaimed. "Where do we get weights though?"

"There is a gym down in the quidditch stadium." Fred offered helpfully.

"But you have to be on a team to get access." George cut him down.

"Oh." Harry said glumly. "Don't suppose you can let us in?"

"No, sorry." George shook his head.

"There are strict rules there." Fred offered. "Since no faculty is in the room constantly and we all have access whenever we want the machines are enchanted to only allow people use them who have taken the safety lessons."

"It normally happens on the first training day in there." George sighed. "But without being keyed in they just won't work for you."

"Well, we could still run." Tonks said quietly.

"Or we could try out for the team." Harry frowned.

"Do you really want to work out more than you don't want to be on the team?" Daphne asked. "You seemed very adamant about it last year."

"Well, my opposition to being on the team was really around being seeker." Harry shrugged. "If I don't seek it should be tolerable."

"So chaser then?" Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, sure." Harry said offhandedly.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Tonks asked. "I've been training with Gwen all summer, it's a lot harder than it looks."

"True, I'll just have to see how I do though I guess." Harry smiled. "Unless there is another way to gain access that I'm not aware of."

"I don't know." Fred shook his head.

"The captains would know though, might as well ask." George added.

"Good point. Where is ours?" Tonks asked and looked down the table towards the captain. Harry immediately looked the other way and pretended to be searching. "Oh, there he is! What's his name again?"

"Mike I think." Harry said as he leaned around to be looking the correct direction.

"HEY MIKE!" Tonks shouted and got no response. "MIKE!" She tried again and again there was no response, so she picked up a bagel and flung it down the table, hitting him in the head. "HEY! MIKE!"

"My name's not Mike!" The captain shouted back making Tonks frown and turn towards Harry.

"Really? Are you sure?" Harry called down the table.

"Yea, pretty sure!" The captain called back. "But I can see how you'd make that mistake."

"Then what is your name?" Tonks asked.

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy?" Hermione shouted in disbelief. "How is Mike an understandable mistake for Jeremy?"

"My last name is Michaels." Jeremy called. "You guys probably misheard someone saying that alone."

"Oh." Harry trailed.

"So what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"Is there anyway to get into the weight rooms without joining a quidditch team?" Harry called.

"Um, no, sorry." Jeremy replied smiling. "You could always join the team if you want in there."

"Okay!" Harry called. "When are tryouts?"

Jeremy's jaw dropped and his fork fell from his hand. "You serious?"

"I don't know yet." Harry smiled. "Just tell me when they are!"

"The nineteenth, two weeks from Saturday!" Jeremy called back with a huge grin on his face.

"Don't expect me to like it though!" Harry yelled, trying to get the last word.

"Whatever you say!" Jeremy called back before turning and scanning Gryffindor table until he found Oliver Wood. Eventually Wood felt the pressure of someone watching him and met Jeremy's eyes, who promptly stuck his tongue out at Wood and mouthed 'We're getting Potter!'

Cho Chang had been so relieved when she heard that Harry was refusing to play. She had spent the last two years practicing and finally felt like she was ready to try for the seeker position. The chasers last year were friends of hers and her hopes had almost been dashed when she heard about Harry's flying. Her hopes were looking bleaker than ever because she knew that she couldn't compete with him, and this was going to be her year. _Well I'm not going to waste my time trying to do the impossible._

**HPCOC**

"Hermione, we need to talk." Tonks said that night as she climbed into Hermione's bed just before lights out.

"Yea, I know." Hermione said sadly.

"We both know we both like Harry." Tonks said flatly. "Right?"

"Right," Hermione bit her lip and looked to the side. "What do we do about it?"

"Friendly rivals and see who he picks?" Tonks suggested.

"And we have to promise that there will be no hard feelings when he does." Hermione insisted.

"Agreed." Tonks nodded and the two of them shook hands and grinned. "Now that that is out of the way, we can be giggly girls about him together!"

Hermione instinctively giggled at that. "Those eyes..."

**HPCOC**

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Tell your 'friend' that if she wants to attract the attention of a boy, the first step is to do something he's interested in. You like flying, so if he is interested in quidditch at all you should join the team. I mean, your friend should if she likes flying..._

Ginny went over his advice again. It was completely rational and Ginny could tell that everything he said was correct, but she really wish it had taken him longer to figure out that her 'friend' was her. In the two weeks since she had gotten this advice she hadn't found a better way, and so she was down in the Great Hall early for breakfast on the nineteenth. She'd mistakenly told Luna about her plans where Toni could hear.

As annoying as Toni had been over the last few days Ginny did notice that Toni never made fun of her in front of Harry. That was probably just because once she did so she would lose a lot of blackmail. Telling someone's crush about them is an amazingly efficient threat. Either way now wasn't the time for her to be worrying about it. A few minutes later she had finished eating and was headed down to the quidditch pitch for tryouts.

**HPCOC**

"Harry Potter sir." Marny said as he shook Harry awake. "Nap time is over."

"Wha- oh right, thanks Marny." Harry grumbled as he swung his legs out of bed. Two weeks ago he got a crazy idea and since then he had been turning back six hours each day to carve runes into grains of sand.

The idea was that with a quick to carve and simple rune set each grain would be able to transmit a signal to him if there were any magical signatures within three meters of it. With enough of them spread out through an area any witch or wizard would be easy to locate. Harry was able to carve about a tablespoon's worth every day and still have time for a quick nap, so as to not disturb his sleep schedule more than necessary. _I am so glad I thought of the recall runes before I got too far in. I would hate to have to repeat this process every time I wanted to change what area was covered. I would probably never put them down if I couldn't call them back easily. _

Harry stood and yawned. A satisfied groan escaped his lips as his back cracked while he stretched. He patted himself down to be sure that he wasn't leaving anything that he was supposed to take nor taking anything he was supposed to leave. A second Harry warped into the room and pulled out his time turner with a quick smile and disappeared as he fell backwards through time.

Harry warped to the bathroom that his other self had just left and walked out. Harry headed down to the common room and greeted Hermione and Tonks with a hug and kiss on the cheek, which they returned, as had become custom. Linking arms the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there Hermione noticed Ginny already there and subtly steered them away from her and took seats a fair distance away. Harry was already dressed for tryouts, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"I see you've decided to wear clothes today Potter." Theodore Nott sneered from behind them. "Finally decided to be a civilized human being?"

Harry turned and coldly regarded the boy that was trying to become his rival. _I thought I dealt with this problem by moving Draco. Probably just a Slytherin thing though, top of the heap there has to challenge me or something._ Harry sighed. "No."

"What?" Nott asked surprised at the lack of a come back.

"I haven't decided to become a civilized human being." Harry rolled his eyes. "Duh."

"Oh." Nott's face went from confusion to triumph right back to confusion again. He turned to Tracy and Pansy, who were a few steps behind him, and they both just shrugged.

"You clearly don't get it." Harry shook his head mournfully and turned back to his plate, with a quick glance to each side he saw both girls holding back laughs.

"Get what?" Two words was all it took to break both girls. Harry joined them in laughing almost immediately and Nott turned and stomped off.

"It's almost too easy." Harry said wiping away a tear after a minute when he was sure Nott was gone.

"Hurry up and eat Harry, we have to get down to the pitch in a few minutes." Tonks urged and attacked her food with renewed fervor.

"Try not to eat your hand on accident Tonks!" Hermione laughed.

"I could just grow a new one." Tonks shrugged offhandedly.

"Really?" Hermione stopped eating and stared.

"Yea, it's not really that big of a deal." Tonks nodded. "You have to drink a lot of milk after you regrow bones though. I'd rather lose an ear or my nose."

"Can you do that too Harry?" Hermione asked, turning to the boy.

"Can't say I've had a reason to try yet." Harry shrugged. "I'll let you know if it ever comes up."

"Well, learn something new every day huh?" Hermione breathed, shaking her head, before turning back to her meal. After a year around these two she could honestly doubt that she would stay surprised for very long any more.

A few minutes of quiet eating later the three got up and went down to the stadium. Hermione split off and found a place to watch from the stands, quite a few other people were doing the same. Harry and Tonks walked onto the field where they were separating people into groups based on what they were trying for. One beater had graduated and needed replacing, as had two chasers. The seeker position was always open so the team would always have the very best for that spot. Harry and Tonks added their names to the chaser list and made their way over to that group.

The keeper took to the air and did a few warm up laps around the hoops while Roger Davies, the one remaining chaser, made his way over to the chaser hopefuls. He picked up the list and ran his finger down it while reading all the names. He stopped at one all of a sudden. "Weasley!"

"Yes?" Ginny asked from the front of the group.

"First years aren't allowed on the team." Davies told her bluntly. "You're wasting your time here."

"I know, but next year I'll already know what is going to happen when I try out again." Ginny smiled. "I don't see it as a waste so much as a fact finding mission."

"Very Ravenclaw of you." Davies nodded approvingly. "Very well. Good luck."

"Thank you." Ginny looked up to the stands when Davies turned back to the list and found Luna sitting alone. Luna smiled reassuringly and waved, Ginny smiled and waved back before moving her gaze on. Toni and Julie had decided to come watch as well. They were also smiling and waving but not in a manner that made Ginny want to return the gesture, a different gesture sure, but not that one. With a slight grimace she turned her attention back to Davies.

"I thought you'd be over with the seekers." Davies said to someone.

"I don't want to seek, sorry to disappoint." Someone replied and her eyes widened when she recognized the voice as Harry's. She'd heard he was trying out, which was the only reason she was there, but like everyone else she expected him to be seeking.

"You ever try chasing before?" Davies raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Harry said with a cocky grin. "But I look forward to seeing how bad I am."

**HPCOC**

"You're really bad Potter." Davies sighed in resignation after Harry missed his sixth consecutive shot.

"I know." Harry said sadly as he flew his broom to the end of the line. He was good in formation and at catching the ball, but it never went where he wanted it to when he threw it. His only successful pass was when the other chaser dove sharply to make up for his throw.

"Weasley! You're up!" Davies shouted and Ginny started on her sixth run.

It was hard to hear over the shouts coming from the beater section but Harry ignored it and watched as Ginny took off down the pitch. The shouts from behind him got louder just as a bludger went rocketing over his shoulder and passed the other chasers. Harry could tell that Ginny was completely focused on her task as she entered the obstacles.

_She'll be a sitting duck after the first turn. _Without a second thought Harry leaned forward and pulled the broom along as he flew under his own power to cut the bludger off. As she came around the corner the bludger altered its course. Her eye's grew wide with surprise when she saw Harry bearing down on her and just before the collision Harry corkscrewed. During his second revolution Harry grabbed the bludger and shoved it towards the ground as hard as he could. He pulled up and stopped instantly and Ginny, fortunately, had gone up to avoid hitting Harry rather than down, where she would have met the bludger.

"Thanks." Ginny said once she realized what had happened, blushing furiously.

"No problem Ginny." Harry panted. "Would have done it for anyone."

Ginny smiled at him as Davies flew up. "Potter! That was excellent! Go join the beaters. You'll probably make it! You sure won't here."

Harry took a couple deep breaths to recover. "Alright. I mean might as well I guess."

"Weasley, you can either take this as a miss or we can start your run over." Davies said to Ginny as Harry flew off to the other area.

"Considering I can't make the team anyway, I think-" Ginny said hesitantly and cut herself off. _Quit now and Toni will have you!_ She thought, then, nodding firmly, she found her resolve. "no, I'll go again."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Davies smiled. "Go back to the start."

**HPCOC**

After the chaser trials finished there was a short break while a smaller section was being boxed off. The last stage for the beater trials was a time trial. One beater would enter the box along with six practice bludgers and one stationary target. They had ten minutes to hit the target as many times as they could.

Harry was having a blast. Six bludgers were enough that he had trouble tracking them all continuously. He hit as many as he could towards the target while he was dodging and twirling around the rest. He lost count at ten and after that stopped watching to see if they even hit. For all he knew he only hit the target those ten times.

Finally the whistle blasted and Harry flew out of the enclosure. As he came around the corner and into the stands where the beaters were gathered he noticed a great number of gaping mouths. Harry's shoulders dropped and he rubbed the back of his neck. "That bad, huh?"

"Bad?" Jeremy repeated. "131 is not bad. I think it might be a new record actually."

"131!" Harry shouted. "You're lying to me."

"Roughly four out of every five attempts." Davies said looking up from a piece of paper.

"The Weasley Twins got 114 and 120, I think." The keeper, Grant Page, fourth year, added. "And no one's ever done it before without getting hit."

"Wow." Harry said dumbly as he dismounted and set the broom down.

"Harry that was amazing!" Hermione squealed as she, Tonks and Luna came running over. Hermione and Tonks kept running and simultaneously wrapped Harry in the tightest hug of his new life.

"Thanks you guys." Harry laughed, although the words were slightly muffled by hair. "You did pretty good too Nym."

"Yea she did." Davies said nodding.

"It's all thanks to Gwen." Tonks said bashfully.

"Gwen who?" Davies asked. "I'd like to compare notes on training."

"Jones." Hermione said quickly before anyone else could respond.

"You mean Gwenog Jones? As in Gwenog 'Captain of the Harpies' Jones?" Jeremy asked awed.

"Yea, she's dating my godfather, Sirius Black, it should have been in the papers early August." Harry explained. "Didn't you hear?"

"I don't read those sections." Jeremy shrugged. "Peoples' personal lives aren't any of my business."

"I think I'm going to like you." Harry said smiling.

Jeremy smirked and excused himself before standing up to address all of the hopefuls. "Alright, we have two beaters to test out still, then we'll be moving on to seekers. Beaters can leave when those start just like the chasers were allowed to, our decision will be posted on Wednesday. Rickard, your turn."

"Why bother?" Rickard called back. "There's no way I'll top that."

"That's your choice." Jeremy said and waited for a moment before Rickard signaled that he wasn't going to try. "Okay then, Turner, you want your shot?"

"No thank you, I'm with Rickard on this one."

"Alright, beaters can leave." Jeremy sighed and made large black marks next to the last two names on the list, they were far less likely to ever make the team now.

"Harry?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes?" Harry turned and presented a very open face.

"Could I talk to you after dinner? It's important." Luna said nervously.

"Sure. Common room okay?"

"It's a bit embarrassing, I'd rather not discuss it where others could hear." Luna whispered as she leaned close.

"What do you suggest then?" Harry whispered back.

"How about a walk outside." Luna said as she pulled away.

"Okay." Harry smiled, behind him Hermione and Tonks frowned.

"Thank you!" Luna threw her arms around him, completely oblivious to the other two.

"No problem." Harry said dismissively and turned to Hermione and Tonks as soon as she let him go. "You ladies want to watch the seekers or are you ready to go?"

"If you don't have anyone specific to root for you'll probably just find it to be boring." Davies advised.

Tonks looked to him, then to Jeremy before nodding and turning back to Harry. "Let's go then."

Hermione nodded and Harry agreed. As they were leaving Tonks shot Luna a look and hooked Harry's arm. Harry then felt lopsided and offered his other arm to Hermione, who gladly took him up on the offer. "So...sounds like we both made it."

"I don't know the game very well but I would certainly agree." Hermione beamed.

"You did for sure." Tonks nudged him with her shoulder.

"We'll see." Harry said, not sure whether it came out humble or conceited. "So who do you think will be the other chaser?"

"I don't know. If Ginny were older she would have gotten the spot easily. I think she did better than me!" Tonks waved her free hand about casually. "Not sure otherwise. Stephens was pretty good, and Davies kept making eyes at her. I'll bet she gets it."

**HPCOC**

"So what's going on?" Harry asked as he and Luna made their way down the front stairs that evening.

"I've been told that it is a normal part of girl life," Luna started, looking down at her feet. "but I think it is mean spirited."

"Is someone bullying you?" Harry asked turning and making her look at him.

"No, not me." She turned away. "I don't want to use any names though, in case I'm wrong."

"What's been happening?" Harry asked patiently.

"A girl in my dorm has made a few claims she couldn't back up and the other girls challenged them." Luna said without emotion.

"Well that doesn't sound unreasonable. What else?" Harry pressed.

"Well, I think they made comments afterwards, I think it made her cry." Luna was looking at her feet again. "And one time I caught them trying to force their way into the bag she keeps her diary in. They stopped when I got there though."

"I see." _Why isn't she asking Hermione or Tonks? _Harry thought.

"I wasn't going to say anything but it has gotten worse over the last couple weeks." Luna said guiltily. "I feel bad that I haven't said anything before."

"Luna, don't feel bad about it. You cannot control the actions of others anymore than they can control yours." Harry pulled her into a one armed hug as they walked. "Bullies don't care about gaining approval, they'll do what they want regardless. The best thing you can do is pretend they don't exist and surround yourself with people who appreciate you. You should tell that girl the same thing."

"So it is bullying and not just bonding." Luna asked quietly.

"Yes, it is bullying." Harry nodded sadly.

"Thanks for talking to me." Luna hugged him tighter. "You did really good today, by the way."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

As they finished their walk and chatted about nothing in particular Harry had something Luna said come back to the front of his mind, over and over. Neither of them noticed the two sets of eyes following them.

**HPCOC**

Harry quickly glanced around the room as he followed Luna through the door to their common room. For the first time he noticed how coldly Hermione and Tonks regarded Luna. Their faces brightened as soon as they saw him though. _Interesting._ He thought as he made his way over to them.

"What was that about Harry?" Hermione smiled.

"Can I talk to you two alone please?" Harry said seriously.

"Um, okay." Tonks said and stood up uncertainly, Hermione frowned and stood up as well.

Luna was out of the common room before they started to leave, Harry wasn't sure how she would feel about this. With a mental shrug Harry led the girls out of the common room and down the hall a little way. "Have you two been picking on Luna?"

"What?" Hermione asked surprised. "No, of course not! At least I don't think so."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Well, I read an article out of the Quibbler on snorkacks, and I went to ask her some questions about it." Hermione bit her lip. "I was confused after the second word and it went down hill from there, and somehow I ended up with a potted plant overturned on my head."

"Really?" Harry gaped. "Why didn't I hear about that?"

"Well, it was really embarrassing and a good bit awkward. I just took a shower and decided to pretend it never happened." Hermione blushed. "I was trying to be nice, honest."

"I believe you." Harry smiled. "It is understandable at least. Nym, you have anything to add?"

"I had to learn the hard way that her non-sequitur and ridiculous sounding theories were a pattern and not just a joke." Tonks looked down. "I thought the Lovegoods were just pulling a big joke on everyone else. I thought she'd laugh when I played along."

"Did she tell you that we were making fun of her?" Hermione asked concerned.

"She didn't say any names, and had a very hard time approaching me about it." Harry said. "I don't know she was talking about you but I felt that I could rule you two out first without causing a scandal. That and I saw how you looked at her when she came in."

"So, she might not have any problems with us?" Tonks asked after she and Hermione had just blushed for a minute.

"From what you've told me, I think it was all just a misunderstanding." Harry nodded. "Do you have a problem with her?"

"No!" They both exclaimed together and then blushed again, looking at each other. Tonks coughed and Harry thought she said 'repetition' but he wasn't sure.

"Okay, I'm not going to try to interpret that." Harry laughed while frowning slightly, making a very strange face overall.

"Do you think we should apologize?" Tonks asked Hermione.

"Yea, probably. Besides it doesn't do us any harm." Hermione nodded.

"One more thing." Harry said suddenly. "Did either of you try and get into her diary?"

"No." Hermione shook her head.

"Me either." Tonks shook hers too.

"Hmm." Harry frowned. "Could you two keep an eye on her too. I think someone else might be intentionally picking on her."

"Could you give us a few minutes to compose our apology?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry turned walked back into the common room. Luna wasn't downstairs but that was okay. A few minutes later Hermione and Tonks walked in and after looking around they headed up to the girls' dorms.

**HPCOC**

"It must be hard watching all those people going to check if they're on the list and knowing you won't be." Toni whispered harshly into Ginny's ear as Jeremy posted the results.

"Harry made it, we were all watching." Julie added. "Bet Tonks makes it too, and then they'll be spending even more time together."

"Too bad you're too young. Harry would never go for someone like you." Toni carried on fueled by the tears welling up in Ginny's eyes.

"And no matter how pretty you get, Tonks will be able to be prettier." Julie hissed.

"Shut up!" Ginny whispered.

"Weasley!" Ginny jumped and looked up, Jeremy was waving her over.

"Yes?" She asked trying to keep an even voice as she walked over.

"Listen, you know you couldn't make the team because of your age, but you're really good. I talked to Flitwick and he gave me special permission to let you on the team in a reserve position only." Ginny screamed and jumped on him. He returned the hug laughing and set her down before continuing. "Reserve, Ginny, nothing to get too excited for. You'll only be able to play in a game if one of our other chasers can't. Here's the good part though. Tonks and Stephens made the actual line up, but Stephens is in my year and she'll be gone next year. If you do good work and show improvement then next year whomever is the next captain, Davies will be by the way, probably won't even bother with tryouts for the slot."

Ginny was bouncing happily on the balls of her feet with the largest smile anyone had seen on her. "I've got to go write Bill, and Charlie, and Dad, and Mum, and...well you know." Ginny turned, threw Toni and Julie a two fingered salute and sprinted up to her dorm.

Toni and Julie watched the whole ordeal in complete shock. A few minutes later they finally snapped out of it and stormed over to the bulletin board to see for themselves.


	30. Loooong Saturday

**AN: **I hope it isn't confusing but this chapter starts as the trio were leaving the tryouts. Quidditch plays a relatively small role in this chapter it's just that the scene with Ginny at the end of last chapter belongs in that chapter and the beginning of this one didn't. I'll add date stamps to help.

**HPCOC**

(Saturday September 19)

"Alright, quick lunch, shower and then down to the village." Harry summed up as they walked into the castle. "I wish Dumbledore would let me take everyone in the court."

"But you got the two best, right?" Tonks fished with a smile.

"Of course." Harry replied immediately.

"But I'm the best of the best!" Hermione said mockingly arrogantly.

"Hmpf." Tonks frowned and morphed until she had the shape of one of the models from one of their fashion magazines. Then she made a face at Hermione and started laughing.

"Tonks!" Hermione laughed. "Not to be rude but dirty sweaty rumpled Quidditch clothes don't really go with that look. Not to mention that they're the wrong size now."

Tonks went back to her normal form. "Yea, but that wasn't the point."

"Hmpf." Hermione replied and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Okay, you two, don't make me turn this car around." Harry chuckled.

"What?" Tonks asked confused while Hermione blushed and laughed. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Muggle joke Nym." Hermione gasped. "If you don't already know we can't make it be funny, you know?"

"Yea, okay." Tonks nodded as they made their way over to the Ravenclaw table and joined the others.

"Hey guys!" Susan greeted as they sat down.

"How did it go?" Hannah asked as Harry started applying cream cheese to two slices of pumpernickel.

"Alright." Harry shrugged. "Nym definitely made the team. Ginny did really good too."

"Of course she did." Fred boasted.

"She's a Weasley after all." George nodded.

"Quidditch is in our blood." They said together.

"What about Percy and Ron?" Blaise asked calmly. "They don't play."

"Well, there's a pattern you see." George said while Fred nodded sagely. "You see, Bill was born first and didn't play, then Charlie came second and was the best seeker this school has seen in years. Then Percy was born third and doesn't play."

"We were born fourth and only count as one unit. We obviously play. Ron was the fifth baby event and doesn't play so Ginny being the sixth obviously would and would be good." Fred concluded.

"Ron could still make the team and ruin your pattern." Hermione pointed out while Harry was busy adding cucumber slices to the sandwich in progress.

"Maybe, but he's not one to take chances without being pressured into them." George shrugged. "Maybe if some of his friends made it first and he had people there to give him moral support."

"He has you two, doesn't he?" Hannah asked and jumped in surprise when Fred, George and Daphne all burst into laughter.

"Hannah, I don't know if it is because you're too good of a Hufflepuff or because you don't have siblings but support from brothers and sisters doesn't usually count for one reason or another." Daphne said with a smile. "Either it is expected or it is believed to be disingenuous or set up for a prank."

"Yea, if we encouraged him to try out he'd think we were trying to embarrass him or something." Fred said and noticed Harry drop a large wad of alfalfa sprouts on his sandwich and forcefully mash it together. "Whoa, Harry, go easy on it. It's just a sandwich."

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly as he looked up from his task. "Oh, um, if you don't press hard the sprouts won't stick to the cream cheese and the whole thing could fall apart easier. If I could I would wrap it tightly and let it sit for a couple hours before eating, but I have a schedule to keep."

"Still, what did it ever do to you?" George asked.

"Think of the dinner rolls!" Fred cried.

Harry rolled his eyes and started in on his meal. After a few moments Hannah spoke up. "So, you told us how Tonks and Ginny did. How about you Harry?"

"I was terrible." Harry shook his head. "Downright dreadful. I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a quaffle."

"Oh, shush you." Hermione sighed. "He didn't do well as a chaser but he was amazing as a beater!"

"Beater really?" Fred asked astonished. "How'd you score?"

"Sorry, I don't really want to talk right now. I'm eating and getting ready to leave again." Harry quickly dipping his sandwich in a bowl of hummus and taking a big bite.

"If we're so rushed why did you ask if we wanted to watch the seekers?" Hermione asked innocently earning a small glare from Harry.

"Mr. Modest here got 131." Tonks bragged, Harry forced a blush and gave her a small glare too. "Set a new record, he did."

"Alright Potter!" Fred cheered.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go warn Oliver." George said and the twins departed.

A few minutes later Harry and the girls finished their food and left. As they were walking out the seekers were entering, Cho Chang was smiling brightly.

**HPCOC**

"Harry, my boy! You're right on time." Lockhart greeted enthusiastically from where the carriages would pick them up. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Tonks, I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Harry's taking us." Hermione replied irritably, trying not to be offended.

"You know, as his dates." Tonks grinned as Harry froze and blushed.

"D-dates?" Harry stuttered. "Was somebody going to tell me that that was what this was supposed to be?"

"You're too easy Harry." Tonks giggled.

Harry groaned and put his face in his hands. "I'm already not sure what to expect from this event. I don't need more stress now."

"Is the thought of dating us so stressful?" Hermione asked, nudging him with her elbows.

"No, of course not." Harry tried to reassure her. "It's just not something that should be a surprise." He paused as she laughed. "You two really need to stop teasing me!" He added with a frown.

"Come on, the carriage is here." Tonks laughed and hooked Harry's arm pulling him towards the waiting carriage. Hermione hustled along with them and Lockhart followed, glaring at their backs with uncharacteristic anger. He carefully schooled his expression before climbing in after them.

"So." Lockhart said awkwardly after a few seconds of silence. "How are classes going?"

"Good." Harry replied quickly from across from Lockhart. Tonks nodded from the seat next to Harry.

"What will we be learning about next Professor?" Hermione asked diplomatically from the other side of Harry, the three of them were squished slightly on the two person seat but none of them wanted to sit next to Lockhart.

"We'll be going over my _Year with the Yeti_." Lockhart said with a smarmy smile.

"Oh." Tonks said unenthusiastically. "Fascinating."

Lockhart beamed at her for a moment until she looked away with a grimace. With a shrug he turned to Harry. "Harry, there's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about. Could you come by my office after we get back? We can have tea and discuss it."

"Sorry Professor, but the three of us have plans tonight." Harry shook his head.

"We do?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes, we do." Tonks said with a sly grin.

"Am I supposed to know what they are?" Hermione frowned.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Harry sing-songed.

"You'd better not be pranking me." Hermione grumbled quietly.

"Us? Never!" Harry smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be happy."

"How about tomorrow, Harry?" Lockhart asked, drawing attention back to himself.

"Umm, that might work, I'll have to check my calendar when we get back." Harry said cheekily. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, it's nothing important or anything. Just a conversation every celebrity should have." Lockhart reassured.

"Interesting." Harry said frowning slightly.

"Oh don't worry, it'll help you with the public is all." Lockhart said noticing Harry's expression.

"Right..." Harry trailed off and the four of them rode the rest of the way to town in awkward silence.

**HPCOC**

"Right this way Mr. Potter." A man in dress robes ushered them out of the carriage urgently.

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Norman Blithbury, no one important, just helping out today." Norman said as he helped Hermione and Tonks down.

"Can you tell me what we're supposed to do?" Harry asked nervously.

"Smile and say thank you." Norman said flatly. "After the Mayor's speech of course."

"Of course." Harry nodded, happy that he wouldn't need to actually do anything.

Norman led them to the part of the street where Harry fought the snake and they immediately noticed the large crowd of people in front of a temporary stage with a pulpit and several seats. There was a large curtain stretched across the street blocking everything that was behind the stage from sight.

Every head in the crowd had turned towards them by the time they reached the stage. Lockhart smiled and waved as he climbed the stairs onto the stage. The girls, intimidated by the attention, shrunk towards Harry and each hugged one of his arms. Harry in turn smiled confidently at the crowd, since he could no longer wave, and tried not to grimace as the camera flashes tripled. The crowd applauded deafeningly.

To Harry's surprise Dumbledore was already there and he nodded to the three seats directly in front of him and in the middle of the first row, just to the side of where the pulpit would block the view. Harry led the girls over to where the were clearly intended to sit. Harry nodded to him as the girls released his arms to take their seats. As Harry turned to sit in the middle he took his opportunity and gave the crowd a small wave.

Dumbledore smiled and leaned forward before glumly whispering just loud enough for all three to hear. "They didn't applaud like that when I got here."

After a small start the three laughed and turned to regard him. "Professor, I wasn't aware you'd be here. Not really a surprise though."

"Indeed, have you seen what's behind the curtain yet?" Dumbledore asked with a coy smile.

"There's something behind the curtain?" Harry asked with a frown

"Yes there is. I think you'll like it." Dumbledore replied merrily.

Harry was prevented from replying by the Mayor taking the pulpit and given an impassioned and poignant speech about resolve and rebuilding through tragedy. He moved on to highlight the bravery and fortitude of Harry for charging the monster alone. He finished by praising Harry's generosity and how the funds from selling the carcass not only allowed them to rebuild what damage was done to the town but also give the victims and their families money until they stopped accepting it. Finally the moment Harry had been waiting for came. "Mr. Potter, could you please join me?"

"Yes, Mayor Flume?" Harry asked smiling casually as he walked to the front of the stage.

"Mr. Potter, with the remaining money the town council decided that we should use it to commemorate your deeds on behalf of the community. I am proud to present to you..." The Mayor waved and on his cue the curtain behind the stage dropped revealing a statue of Harry standing proudly with one foot on a basilisk's head with a sword firmly planted in its skull. The statue's right hand was holding the hilt firmly, his left hand was in his pocket and the expression was casually intimidating, as though it took no effort to be scary. The snake's body coiled around Harry's feet and spiraled down forming the base of the statue. "We've taken to calling it the 'Snake Slayer Statue'."

"Um. Wow. I really don't know what to say." Harry forced a blush as the cheers died down from, now, behind him. Harry turned back to the crowd and smiled. "Thank you."

"No, Mr. Potter. Thank you!" Flume said loudly patting him on the back.

On the edge of the stage all but forgotten Gilderoy Lockhart sat quietly and steadily growing angry. Used to being the center of attention he couldn't help but glare as the reporters approached Harry with their questions. None of them were approaching Gilderoy. Very few people applauded as he approached the stage earlier and no one ever made a statue of him. Completely unnoticed he quietly left and sulked all the way back to the castle.

**HPCOC**

(still Saturday September 19)

"I can't believe they had so many questions for us!" Hermione moaned and leaned on Tonks as the three walked back through the castle up towards their common room.

"I know! I thought they would be asking Harry most of the questions!" Tonks threw her hands up exasperatedly. "I mean he is the famous one of us!"

"And it was so personal too." Hermione sighed. "Who cares what kind of shampoo I use?"

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Don't you get it? You two are becoming famous because you're with me."

Hermione blushed but Tonks fought it and kept the appearance of being cool. "What do you mean?"

"You two are my best friends and the two most important people in my life." Tonks lost her fight. "Fangirls are likely to copy you two in hopes that it will attract my eye."

"Really?" Hermione squeaked and ran her hand through her tamed but still bushy hair. Tonks had helped a lot with finding a way to control it.

"Yea, but who wants cheap imitations?" Harry laughed. "Come on, the important part of the day is about to start."

"Important part?" Hermione asked as Harry answered the riddle to open the door.

"Important part!" Tonks smiled broadly.

"Ladies first." Harry said and waved Hermione through the hole.

"SURPRISE!" Hermione looked around stunned as while they had been gone the entire common room had been decorated.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Harry said from behind her and she whirled around and hugged him tightly.

"See Harry? That's how you're supposed to react to a surprise party. Notice how there is no one lying on the ground stunned?" Tonks ribbed jovially.

"Shut it Nym." Harry playfully glared back and Hermione dragged her into the hug.

**HPCOC**

(Monday September 21)

Sunday morning a special edition of the Prophet was sent out in the morning covering the ceremony and was filled with pictures of the statue, Harry, and the girls. Each girl had their own section with short biographies and not an insignificant amount of speculation. The front page itself had a photo of Harry standing with the statue, expressions mirroring each other.

Theodore Nott, along with Pansy and Tracy, as well as Snape were all openly angry. Lockhart left the Great Hall soon after the papers arrived, both smiling and frowning. Harry, Hermione and Tonks only found out about the paper and the reactions too it that afternoon when they finally woke up.

They met up with the rest of the court and caught up on the news. That evening, after ignoring a dinner full of glares, Hermione sneaked up to the owlery and sent a letter to the Prophet's photographer asking for a real copy of the front page picture. It was signed with both her name and Tonks'

Monday morning a small flock of owls settled around the three of them. Most of the mail was going to Harry but Hermione and Tonks each got a fair share, including two wrapped, framed photos. Noticing the name on the outside they both tried to subtly slip them into their bags.

"What were those?" Harry asked playfully.

Both girls froze. Hermione recovered first and turned towards Harry, nose turned up. "None of your business Mr. Potter."

"Sorry Ms. Granger." Harry laughed and eyeballed Tonks, who merely nodded. "Well, suit yourself. Could you excuse me for a moment? I have to ask Flitwick about a project."

"Sure." Tonks said questioningly as Harry got up and walked to the head table.

"Professor Flitwick, could I have a moment?" Harry asked cordially.

"Of course, what can I help you with?" The small professor replied brightly.

"You see, Gnicc has been trying to get me to do things using my own resources, and for this I'm not allowed to ask for their help." Harry started, moving his hands expressively. "It's really a bother but I'm supposed to come up with a plan to prevent an object from being detected within a specific area. I know where to hide it and how to illusion it in case someone does spot it, but there is a powerful detection charm I'm afraid they're going to use and I don't know how to beat it. _Validus Deprehensio_ to be specific."

"It is impressive that you even know of that spell Mr. Potter." Flitwick said excitedly. "Just what is it that you're supposed to hide?"

"A book." Harry shrugged. "I think they picked something that I would be around a lot for inspiration or something."

"Fascinating, books are harder to hide than most things, enchantment for enchantment that is." Dumbledore observed from down the table a short ways.

"Perhaps you should transfigure it into something else first?" McGonagall suggested from next to Dumbledore. "Will you know what spells are on it first?"

"No Ma'am." Harry shook his head with a sigh.

"That's no good then, some enchantments react poorly with transfiguration." McGonagall dropped her shoulders.

"That was going to be my first suggestion Minerva." Lockhart said cockily from the other side of Flitwick. "But of course they wouldn't tell him what they enchanted it with. Obvious really. What you should do is get a Diplomat Bag!"

"How would he get a Diplomat Bag?" Flitwick laughed. "Be reasonable Gilderoy."

"What's a Diplomat Bag?" Harry asked honestly curious, he wasn't aware of anything by that name existing in his old life.

"Not something you're supposed to know about." Dumbledore said sternly, shooting Lockhart a look.

"Sorry." Lockhart said demurely.

"Well, now that I know of it I'll just go hunting for details, particularly since it sounds like it would solve my problem. You might as well just save me some time and tell me." Harry smiled charismatically.

Flitwick, McGonagall and Lockhart all looked to Dumbledore hopefully. Dumbledore sighed and nodded. McGonagall leaned in eager to hear about them, Flitwick was curious to hear how many of the rumors he heard were true, Lockhart just smiled blankly. "Well, I can't tell you how they work but they are small leather pouches created by the ICW at the request of a country's Minister of Magic to be issued to a diplomat. Only the Ministers know how they go to but once they're keyed to a diplomat everything inside is considered to be on the soil of the issuing country, no matter where in the world the diplomat is, and completely prevents any magic from passing through."

"And that would block the deprehensio?" Harry asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "but you'd have to get Minister Fudge to declare you Britain's diplomat to some country in order to get one."

"Ah, well that would be slightly outside the scope of a training exercise." Harry agreed.

"Have you learned anything about runes yet?" Professor Babbling asked eager to help.

"Some." Harry nodded.

"I could help you come up with a rune set to do the job." Babbling smiled. "The bag is a good idea though. Why don't you come to my office after dinner and we can start?"

"Okay!" Harry exclaimed, grinning eagerly. "Thanks, all of you, I'll let you get back to your meal now."

"Glad to help." Dumbledore smile genially.

_Luna said her diary was in a bag of some sort. _Harry gulped. _If anyone could get one of those bags it would be Lucius._

"How'd it go?" Tonks asked as Harry got back to the table.

"Excellent. Gnicc gave me a book to hide and Professor Babbling is going to help me plan it out." Harry smiled.

"The runes teacher?" Hermione beamed when Harry nodded. "Can I come too? The study looks so fascinating and I'm going to take the class next year, but I'd love to get a head start!"

"Me too?" Tonks asked wide eyed.

"Alright." Harry laughed. "I'd love to have you two there, but we'll have to check with Professor Babbling first."

"I'll do it!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped out of her seat before anyone could react.

The three of them spent that evening with Professor Babbling as she tested Harry's knowledge of runes, while Hermione and Tonks were reading the basic rune book and learning the theory of the art. They left a very impressed Babbling behind, who had heard but never seen the three in class and was unprepared for the seriousness of their studying. Harry himself had already shown proficiency in the three most common types of runes. She fell asleep eagerly anticipating the next Monday when they'd be back.

**HPCOC**

(Wednesday September 23[Just moments after Ginny got the good news])

"I'm glad you two could make it this morning." Albus smiled and Filius Flitwick and Rolanda Hooch. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Flitwick smiled back, looking forward to the conversation to come.

"I see you've brought the Quidditch rule book?" Albus nodded at Hooch's lap.

"Yes, could you tell us what this is about?" Hooch asked without taking tea.

Just as Albus was opening his mouth the respond the door flew open and an extremely irate Severus Snape stormed in. "Albus, this is preposterous!"

"Ah, Severus, right on time. Please take a seat and have some tea." Dumbledore smiled and waved at the remaining seat. "I believe you are here to challenge Ms. Weasley's appointment. Could you tell me what position she got?"

Snape looked around and was not expecting the other two to be here. With a nod he sat down in the last chair. "This is new Albus, you normally let me yell for a while and tell me something meaningless."

"I decided to give Harry's way a shot." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Hmpf." Snape scowled. "To answer your question, reserve chaser."

"Rolanda, could you please tell us the rules regarding reserve chasers?" Dumbledore smirked.

"Well, there are none, the position doesn't exist at Hogwart's." Hooch replied casually. "It's never been official here but it has happened."

"So you can't kick her off the team?" Snape asked confused.

"No, it means she isn't on the team to begin with. If they want to use her in a game one player would have to be declared unfit to fly by Poppy and then standard substitution rules would come into effect." Dumbledore smiled. "Namely the other team has to agree to their choice."

"So, she basically can't play this year?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"Correct." Flitwick said. "Mr. Michaels was more concerned with getting the extra time to train her than winning this year. Our house has always been on the underdog side, one more year won't matter."

"I see." Snape leaned back for the first time. "Wood would never allow Ginny to play against those twins given the choice."

"And we all know that your team wouldn't allow it." Flitwick said coldly.

"Well, that's better than I was expecting." Snape admitted. "This new way isn't very satisfying though."

"Maybe I'm doing something wrong." Dumbledore frowned, concentrating.

**HPCOC**

The weeks passed quickly. Harry and Tonks had quidditch practice two times a week, which Hermione always attended and sat in the stands, which didn't go unnoticed.

The three of them continued having sessions with Professor Babbling on Monday evenings and while she was lecturing them about runes to prevent detection Harry was searching for inherent weaknesses.

When Harry quietly followed up with Luna about the bullying situation she told him that Toni and Julie lost all their momentum when Ginny made the team and then Luna turned and skipped off. Harry stood there confused for a few seconds before he realized that when Luna said 'A girl in my dorm' she really wasn't referring to herself. _That means Ginny is hiding her diary in a bag of some sort._ Harry sighed in resignation and resolved to watch her carefully.

Harry received several more invites from Lockhart to have tea, or dinner, or dessert, or anything else with him some evening. Harry had so far managed to thwart every effort, usually relying on some activity with the girls for an excuse.

Harry also continued warping out of the castle in the mornings to carve more sand. By the time he took his first day off he had a small jar full of prepared sand. His first day off from that task was Halloween, which he knew was always a bad day for him and he felt that it would be prudent to have the turns in case Tom acted up.

When Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on the last day of October he radiated an air of seriousness that everyone noticed.

**AN:**

Validus Deprehensio: Powerful Detection as run through the internet translator. (I got really creative on this one huh?)

Next chapter is Halloween, and boy is it messy. :)


	31. Don't split the party

**AN: **Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! (In case you are wondering, I am also NOT Danny Elfman)

"Hey Draco!" Ron called as Draco started to make his way out of the dorm.

"Yes Weasley?" Draco returned politely.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" Ron asked brightly while the other boys in the room started paying attention.

"Um, meals, classes and sleep?" Draco asked frowning in confusion.

"No, it's Halloween." Ron led.

"Yes, so?" Draco was starting to get annoyed.

"Your next prank?" Ron rolled his eyes. "The Twins have been waiting, we're all expecting something at the feast tonight."

"Oh, well, sorry to disappoint." Draco said coolly and noticed the faces falling around him. "I was giving the Twins a turn. Potter hasn't done anything either. I'll pull my next prank when it is my turn again."

"Oh, I see." Ron mumbled and Draco turned and left the room before anything else could be said.

**HPCOC**

"You're paranoid!" Tonks objected as Harry scanned his food for the third time.

"Bad things happen on Samhain." Harry growled. "Remember the troll?"

"How could we forget?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean anything is going to happen today."

"Bad things _always_ happen on Samhain." Harry stressed the always, and scanned Hermione's plate for the second time.

"Stop that!" Hermione scolded and covered her plate with her arms. "Just relax, nothing is going to happen."

"Don't even think about it!" Tonks said when Harry turned his wand towards her. "Eat up, we have practice this morning."

"I think we should skip." Harry shook his head.

"We're not skipping practice because you're scared of the date." Tonks crossed her arms. "We will promise to be careful though."

"But-" Harry looked from one girl to the other and sighed in defeat as they both were clearly not going to change their minds. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Potter!" Draco said loudly as he walked up behind the trio, only to then gulp just as loudly as he found Harry's wand pointed directly at him. "Relax, I just need to talk to you, alone." He finished by looking pointedly at the girls.

"I can't today, sorry." Harry lowered his wand.

"What? Why not?" Draco whined. "It's important."

"Don't listen to him today." Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure he can take the time to meet with you after lunch and before we start studying."

"We don't really need all that time anyway." Tonks nodded. "While you're doing that I'll take our Quidditch stuff up to the tower and Hermione can go to the library and get the books out that we'll need."

"But-" Harry started to object before Hermione cut him off.

"He'll meet you in the Charms corridor at 1:30 this afternoon." Hermione told Draco with a smile and then turned to the frowning Harry. "Don't look at me like that. _Nothing_ is going to happen."

"That works for me!" Draco said and quickly walked away.

"We shouldn't _not_ be together today." Harry warned.

"We'll be careful." Hermione patted him on the shoulder. "Now eat!"

"We should still skip practice." Harry grumbled after swallowing a bite of yogurt.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Tonks asked rhetorically. "Someone could get hit with a practice bludger is what."

"And then fall from their broom and go plummeting to their death." Harry added.

"That has never happened in Hogwart's history." Hermione rationalized.

"And even if it does, you have enough tricks up your sleeve to deal with it." Tonks beamed.

"True." Harry conceded with a nod.

"Just keep your mind on the feast tonight and try not to think too much." Hermione said and then tilted her head slightly. "I never thought I would say 'think too much'."

**HPCOC**

"_Imperio. Imperio._" Tom Riddle hissed as he hit two seventh year Hufflepuffs within minutes of taking over his host, fully, for the first time. "Now, here's the plan..."

**HPCOC**

"Good hustle out there Potter!" Jeremy Michaels praised. "I don't think I saw a bludger get within ten feet of Tonks."

"Thanks Cap." Harry shrugged and made his way into the showers.

"Is everything okay?" Jeremy asked Tonks as she made her way towards the girls' side.

"Don't worry about it." Tonks sighed. "Harry's not a fan Halloween."

"That's understandable." Jeremy nodded sadly. "I wouldn't be too thrilled about the yearly reminder of my parents' death."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Tonks said shamefaced. "He told us today that bad things always happen on Samhain."

"He would know." Jeremy shook his head. "Well, go get washed up and keep an eye on him."

"Right." Tonks nodded once and hurried off to the shower.

**HPCOC**

"Nothing has happened yet. Just go." Hermione sighed. "I can't wait until this day is over."

"You should at least have Susan and Hannah go with you." Harry pleaded.

"They're working on costumes for tonight." Tonks shook her head. "We're not going to stop them for your paranoia, it's bad enough that you already have Blaise and Daphne watching the dungeons for anything suspicious. We have our mirrors, if something happens we'll call you."

"Stop worrying." Hermione commanded.

"Easy for you to say." Harry muttered as the girls shoved him into the Charms corridor and left before he could object again. At the end of the hall they shared a look and simultaneously rolled their eyes, then Hermione turned down the corridor that would take her to the library and Tonks headed up a flight of stairs towards Ravenclaw tower. "It isn't paranoia when there probably is an actual deranged spirit after you." Harry muttered and made his way to where Draco was going to meet him. He had to wait a few minutes before Draco showed up.

**HPCOC**

_Foolish girl!_ Tom thought as he silenced the second year as she made her way passed him. _Didn't even notice she got hit with a spell. Well she'll notice the next one._

Tom silently followed and smiled sadistically when his agent banished her into a wall. She was just starting to react when the seventh year Hufflepuff followed up with a bone exploding curse to her femur. Tom added a dark spell of his own while she was distracted, in parseltongue so they wouldn't be able to reverse it, and left his man to finish the job. He was sad to miss out on witnessing the exquisite torture session but he had places to be. _I just hope Malfoy takes up enough of Potter's time._

**HPCOC**

"You sure they won't mind us interrupting their study session?" Hannah asked dubiously.

"Don't worry." Susan replied casually. "We only have eight clips, it'll take like a minute for Harry to animate them."

"What if he doesn't know how?" Hannah asked as they turned a corner and coming into view of the Hufflepuff casting at a prone figure. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

The Hufflepuff looked up and saw them. Without a word he turned and ran off. Susan started to follow him while Hannah stopped to check on the victim. "Susan, stop! It's Tonks!"

"Oh Merlin!" Susan gasped and ran over. "Who would attack Tonks?"

"I don't know, but we need help fast. You call Harry, I'll get Hermione, she's closer to the hospital wing than us and can get Madam Pomfrey."

"You're right." Susan nodded and the girls drew their mirrors.

**HPCOC**

Hermione was calmly making her way through the stacks in the Library picking out the ones that she and Tonks would need, Harry never seemed to need any books but he still used them. Harry had an interesting mix of arrogance and humility that would have normally annoyed Hermione, but he had the ability to back himself up. That counted for a lot.

Her musing was interrupted when her pocket started vibrating. _Probably Harry checking in to see if everything is okay. _She thought with a small smile that disappeared when she answered and saw Hannah's face.

"Hermione, Tonks was attacked, she needs Madam Pomfrey!" Hannah cried.

"I'm on my way!" Hermione exclaimed and drew her wand while running towards the exit, ignoring Madam Pince's protestation. "Where is she?"

"Fifth floor, towards the Ravenclaw Tower!" Hannah choked.

"Got it." Hermione said as she got to the top of a flight of stairs. Tom had planned on this response and had the second Hufflepuff already waiting. He banished her off the top of the stairs from behind and then fled the scene.

Hermione screamed as she found herself high above the stone stairs and falling fast. She curled into a ball and started praying for salvation. She barely noticed the sudden heat radiating off her wand and didn't notice the pale blue shield form around her. Stairs shattered as she hit them, but she didn't feel any pain. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness were the fragments of the stairs landing around her at the bottom.

**HPCOC**

"What is it Draco?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I've been hoping that I wouldn't need your help with this, but this book my father gave me about the loopholes in Hogwart's rules isn't very inspiring." Draco said brandishing the book he had been given that summer.

"You have one of those?" Harry asked incredulously. "Where did you father get it?"

"How should I know?" Draco gasped. "Probably one of his connections from being on the school board. I don't even know why they wrote this."

"Doesn't matter, they did. But that doesn't explain what you need my help for." Harry tapped his foot.

"Sorry, the guys in my dorm informed me this morning that I am expected to pull a prank at the feast tonight." Draco said passively. "I don't have anything prepared."

"You want my help pulling a prank with less than six hours?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said it was important."

"It is important!" Draco protested. "The Gryffindors in my class look up to me now, but I'm still in a precarious position."

"I can't help you, not today. Figure it out-" Harry suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out his mirror. Flipping it open he found Susan's panicked face looking back at him.

"Harry! Tonks has been attacked!" Susan cried.

"What? Where is she?" Harry demanded and started running down the corridor, Draco hot on his heels.

"Fifth floor, halfway between your tower and the library!"

"I'm on my way!"

"Hurry! She's in bad shape!"

"Draco! You don't need to come!" Harry said hoping that he would leave him alone so Harry could warp.

"Tonks is my cousin Harry!" Draco shouted back. "I'm going with you."

A scream echoed through the castle and behind Susan, Hannah cried out. "Hermione!"

"Harry! Hermione was going to get Madam Pomfrey!" Susan sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "We have Tonks secure, go help her and get Pomfrey!"

"Right!" Harry shouted and turned a corner, he didn't notice Draco get stunned before making it to the corner nor did he notice that someone else took up the chase. In fact, the first sign of an attack on him that Harry noticed was the sensation of ten thousand white hot knives digging into every inch of his flesh. For the second time in as many minutes a scream echoed through the halls.

Tom held the curse for as long as was safe and then stunned the boy in parseltongue. After that he fled and hoped he could get far enough away so that his host would not be discovered.

**HPCOC**

The screams alerted the entire castle to the troubles. Within a few minutes all four victims had been found and were being moved to the hospital wing. Hannah accompanied Tonks while Susan went to contact her aunt. Hermione, Harry and Draco were unconscious but relatively undamaged, Tonks however was in worse shape than Hannah and Susan thought. Once they arrived at the hospital wing Hannah turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked the question that would start her down her path in life. "What can I do to help?"

She didn't leave until Pomfrey ordered her to bed. Hermione woke up an hour later, just after eleven that evening.

**HPCOC**

Amelia Bones showed up with several of her best Aurors. They took Susan and Hannah's statements and were beginning to search the scenes for clues when Susan asked the question that would start her down her path in life. "What an I do to help?"

**HPCOC**

When Harry came to he was in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting next to him, eyes staring at something far away. "Hermione? Where's Nym?"

"Harry! You're awake!" Hermione gasped and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Nym?" Harry asked again and Hermione shifted her eyes down and away. _Severely injured then._ Harry thought just as Hermione let out a loud sob. _Make that dead of dying. I hope it's dying, I can deal with that. Dead isn't insurmountable but it does damage a lot of plans. Wait, I should be worrying. Damn, I'm no good at worry. _"Take me to her." He said shakily and stood up, grabbing his wand and holster from the bedside table.

He ignored the post cruciatus pain and pulled the curtains to the side. Sirius, Remus, Hestia and Gwenog were sitting in chairs, staring at the floor, Hestia and Gwenog were crying as well. Sirius looked up when Harry came out and met his eyes before looking to the side. Harry followed his gaze and found that he was looking at another curtained off bed.

Harry made his way over to that curtain, noting subconsciously that it was dark out now, he'd been unconscious for quite some time. He walked through with Hermione just a step behind. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were at the foot of the bed mourning. Tonks was awake and smiled weakly. "Hey Harry."

"Nym!" He breathed and hurried over to her. "How are you?"

"Not good." Tonks said nervously. "I'm dying Harry."

"Can anything be done?" Harry asked turning to Andromeda.

"We've tried everything." Andromeda shook her head tears running down her face. "She was hit with an organ rotting curse that we can't break. The signature on it matches your attacker. At this point the damage is too extensive even if we could remove the curse."

"Do you mind if I cast diagnostics?" Harry asked Tonks, she quickly nodded her consent. Her left femur was completely missing as were several bones in her wand hand. Bruising covered most of her body and there were signs that Madam Pomfrey had stopped massive internal bleeding. The organ rotting curse had already shut down her kidneys and her liver was about to fail as well. The spells signature was unmistakable to Harry. _Parseltongue, Voldemort._ "I can save her."

Everyone in the room suddenly gasped, including Dumbledore, Flitwick and Pomfrey, none of whom Harry had noticed yet. Andromeda was the first to speak after a tense moment of silence. "How?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Harry replied, looking at the floor. "I need everyone who isn't Nym or myself to exit the curtain before I start, for your own safety as well as secrecy."

The adults looked at each other worriedly. "Mum, Dad, Hermione, get out." Tonks moaned from the bed. "I trust Harry completely, if he says he can fix me he can."

The three left quickly and quietly and took up positions just outside, ready to rush in if needed. Without wasting a moment Harry started warding the enclosed space. On the outside Dumbledore couldn't help but be impressed at the variety and strength of Harry's spells. Slowly but surely Harry cut off every means of gathering information from the inside.

Harry felt a spell, used to monitor the magical cores of patients, surround the curtain. He let it through and within moments Madam Pomfrey had a small display that showed Harry and Tonks' strength. Everyone crowded around desperate for information. There was no need for words as they looked at the low flickering light that represented Tonks and the bright strong glow that showed Harry, it was obvious which was which.

"Sorry Nym, but you can't see what I'm going to do either." Harry said sadly. "I'm going to have to stun you."

"Okay." Tonks nodded and calmly watched the red light hit her.

Now that she was unconscious Harry removed the vial of Elixir of Life from his wand holster and poured it down her throat. Since it wasn't made from her blood it would take a couple minutes to heal her rather than a couple seconds. This was good for Harry though since it would give him time to remove the curse without making her worse or missing the healing.

He decided to have a little fun with the core monitoring charm and started attacking the curse using only magic from his younger core. Hissing in parseltongue Harry started pulling the curse apart bit by bit throwing all his magic into the effort.

Outside the curtain everyone gasped as Tonks' core started getting stronger. The indicator for Harry's core started flashing back and forth between very strong and very weak as a result of Harry's two cores, not that anyone knew that, but the professors and healers all noticed.

Harry chose to use his younger core because that was the one that was connected to his body and would cause him to pass out once he exhausted it. That point was rapidly approaching and with the last bit of that core Harry enervated Tonks.

Harry sprinted out from the curtains as he wards dropped and ran into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him and stuck his fingers down his throat to make himself loudly ill. His face was flushed and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead when he left the bathroom. Andromeda was next to her daughter casting diagnostic spells as fast as she could with a huge smile and tears of relief. Her husband was next to her with the same tears.

Madam Pomfrey stepped in front of Harry and did a quick check on his core. He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine Poppy." With that said Harry allowed his eyes to roll into the back of his head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Harry!" Hermione cried and ran over to him. To everyone's surprise, except her own, Tonks threw the covers off of her and jumped out of bed, tripping but recovering and ran over to Harry too.

"Get him back in bed, he's just exhausted." Madam Pomfrey ordered still working through the shock of the moment.

Andromeda approached Poppy as the girls laid Harry back in his bed. "Poppy, you know he isn't just exhausted." She said quietly.

"You're right." Poppy nodded. "His core is still fluctuating, do you have any idea why?"

"No." Andromeda shook her head. "But it can't be good for him."

**AN: **I had a change of heart about Hermione's DR. If we pull analogies from comic books she'd be the Colossus to Harry's Wolverine. Once she figures out how to control it that is. Explanation coming soon.

I know I make them blush too much, but my crushes have all been purely logical or lust based, I simply have no experience with what the girls are feeling. Harry however is simply reacting in kind, it's what you do when you don't know what else to do.

Samhain vs Halloween: I have no particular leaning in regards to which one I call Oct. 31. Samhain is just a bit darker and more mysterious sounding.


	32. While Harry Sleeps

**AN: **I haven't found anything canonical to support Andromeda being a healer at St. Mungo's, but that's her occupation in this fic. I've seen her as having that job a lot and I think it works. /AN

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked as Madam Pomfrey hustled over to Harry's bed.

"He said he will be." Pomfrey replied as she cast spells rapidly. "I've never seen anyone's core do this before though."

"Sirius! Could I borrow you for a moment?" Andromeda called from Pomfrey's office.

"What is it Andi?" Sirius asked when he got to the door and then he saw a strange man standing with her. "Um, hi."

"Sirius, this is Healer Smethwyck." Andromeda introduced. "He is the head of the Dai Llewellyn Ward."

"Isn't that for the people who are dying?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Yes, but if anyone has seen a core do what Harry's is it's him." Andromeda nodded.

"I haven't heard much about the situation but I need your permission before I can examine the patient." Healer Smethwyck said professionally. "You are Mr. Potter's guardian, are you not?"

"I don't understand what another healer is needed for." Sirius stated looking plainly at Andromeda.

"Poppy and I don't know what is happening right now." Andromeda said quietly. "Harry said he'd be okay but we don't _know_."

"Poppy said he was just exhausted." Sirius frowned.

"He seems to be and implied that he was, but it is like he is exhausted and perfectly normal at the same time. It's really strange." Andromeda nodded.

"All right." Sirius consented. "But you're going to have to talk with him if you want to tell anyone about what you figure out."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Smethwyck nodded and turned to Andromeda. "Healer Tonks, take me to the patient."

"Right this way." Andromeda said politely and led him out of the office, Sirius close behind. Hermione and Tonks looked up when the adults joined them at Harry's bed. "Girls, this is Healer Smethwyck, he is an expert in cases like this."

"Don't worry." Smethwyck said when the girls shared a look. "I'm here to learn, not because anyone is worried about Mr. Potter."

"Oh." Hermione smiled with relief. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"The best thing you can do is go out to the waiting area." Smethwyck smiled. "By law only healers and Mr. Black can be present for the duration."

"I see." Hermione bit her lip, worried again.

"Come on 'Mione. We should update everyone." Tonks hooked Hermione's arm and pulled gently. "Besides, even if this guy is out to get Harry he'll still have to go through Mum, Padfoot and Madam Pomfrey."

"I guess you're right." Hermione nodded and gave all four adults a meaningful look before allowing herself to be drawn away.

"That was a strange reaction." Smethwyck said as Sirius pulled the curtain closed.

"Both of those girls were attacked and almost killed today. Mr. Potter is their best friend and they feel safe around him, most of the students around their age do but not to the same degree." Madam Pomfrey said solemnly. "But we're not here to discuss their past."

"Right." Smethwyck nodded. "Let us get started then, could you tell me what he did to get himself like this?"

"He saved my daughter's life." Andromeda stated boldly. "We don't know how, I asked Nymphadora but evidently she was stunned immediately and doesn't know anything either."

"Well, that's not very helpful." Smethwyck muttered and started casting his own spells.

**HPCOC**

"You call they boys, I'll call the girls?" Tonks offered as the two of them sat down.

"Sounds good, you know, I'm really amazed that my mirror wasn't lost of destroyed during my fall." Hermione nodded as she took her mirror out. "Wait, don't you think it is too late?"

"They would want to know despite the fact that it is almost one in the morning." Tonks insisted as she flipped open her mirror. "Hannah, Susan, Daphne."

"Right, Fred, George, Blaise." Hermione said into her mirror and both girls made the throwing motion that would pull everyone into one conversation while they waited for responses.

"Did something else go wrong?" Fred asked when his head appeared first, followed moments later by George.

"No, if anything everything went right for a change." Tonks replied happily.

"Tonks?" Hannah questioned tiredly as she appeared. "How are you feeling?" Her head turned to the side. "Susan, wake up!"

"I'm up, what is it? Oh!" Susan's voice was heard seconds before her head joined the rest, incidentally at the same time that Daphne arrived.

"Now we're just waiting for Blaise." Hermione said more to herself than anyone else.

"And Harry." George added. "Harry is joining us right?"

"Um, no." Tonks shook her head. "He's unconscious."

"Still?" Daphne asked concerned.

"No, _again._" Hermione stressed.

"Oh. Hey there's Blaise." Daphne replied.

"Where are you two?" Susan asked.

"Common room." Blaise said when he opened his mirror.

"I didn't want to wake any of the others." Daphne shrugged. "Down here you don't give anyone anymore information than you need to."

"Anyway." Hannah interjected before Blaise could add anything. "How are you feeling Tonks?"

"Perfect." Tonks replied with a smile. "Hermione and I just wanted everyone to know that Harry patched me up and that we're all going to live!"

"What? How?" Hannah exclaimed. "Madam Pomfrey said there was nothing she could do."

"I don't know!" Tonks beamed. "He said it was secret. Probably some Gnicc stuff. I don't really care what he did though."

"It left him magically exhausted and there is a healer from St. Mungo's here now investigating the after effects on Harry." Hermione added.

"So there is nothing to worry about?" Blaise asked.

"Nope, It's all taken care of." Tonks replied smiling.

"Maybe you don't have anything to worry about." Fred shook his head.

"But we have to worry about how to celebrate!" George added. "It will be All Saints Day in the morning, can we do anything with that?"

"I don't know but you shouldn't be planning it where the Headmaster can hear you." Hermione said quickly and looked across the room to see if Dumbledore was looking, he wasn't.

"Why didn't you tell us you were with people?" Fred admonished.

"I didn't think you'd say anything." Hermione defended herself.

"Well then, if there is nothing else, we'll go back to our planning." George smirked.

"Our dear brother informed us today that all the pranks have been waiting on us." Fred explained. "Can't let down the fans."

"What fans?" Daphne drawled sardonically.

"Hush. 'Night everyone." Fred shot quickly before both he and his brother closed their mirrors and left the conversation.

"I'll be going too." Blaise yawned. "I haven't made it to sleep yet and it has been a long, stressful day."

"I don't think I've ever heard him say that much all at once." Susan observed as he left too. "But the boys have the right idea. I was carrying things around for my Aunt since she arrived, I'm pooped."

"Wait, before you go, is there anything you can tell us about our attackers?" Tonks asked quickly.

"Two boys were found, both with evidence of the Imperious and memory charms." Susan recited. "I don't remember their names but my Aunt declared them to be victims of the evening as well, and they aren't facing charges. There was something about the signatures on them too. Sorry I can't do any better."

"You're half asleep, I understand." Tonks said reassuringly. "Sometime this week I'd like the five of us girls to get together in private, to talk."

The girls agreed and said goodnight. When Tonks and Hermione had closed their mirrors Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore walked over. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke. "Ms. Abbott told me about those earlier. I must say, I thought she was exaggerating. You got them from Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Hermione answered dutifully. "He got them from Gnicc."

"Naturally." Dumbledore smiled. "Have you used them often?"

"Almost daily for one thing or another." Tonks nodded. "Rarely for a group like that."

"So they're not a secret?" Dumbledore asked frowning.

"Um, no. Why?" Hermione replied hesitantly.

"It's just that if you look at the timing of the attacks and how they were pulled off it is apparent that the attacker had planned for you to be able to communicate quickly." Dumbledore said. "Harry was attacked after he changed his course, it would have been sooner or not at all if Harry hadn't been informed of your location Ms. Granger."

"So it is my fault he was attacked?" Hermione asked on the verge of tears.

"No. No more than it is Ms. Tonks' fault that you were." Dumbledore shook his head.

"Do you know how I survived sir?" Hermione asked quietly, looking down.

"I have a suspicion, but now isn't the time." Albus said nodding. "I should be able to answer precisely once you submit a memory of the event for the investigation."

"Now?" Hermione said after a deep breath.

"If you can, but it can wait until morning." Dumbledore smiled and quietly reached into his robes for two vials.

"Do you have a vial?" Hermione asked as she drew the memory out with her wand, and placed it in the immediately offered vial. Tonks repeated the action a moment later.

"Thank you, girls. This will help a lot." Dumbledore tucked the vials back into his robes.

"I can take you up to the tower now." Flitwick offered kindly, causing both girls to look at the other with a frown.

"I'd like to stay here tonight." Tonks stated firmly.

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"Madam Pomfrey has already cleared you to leave." Flitwick frowned slightly.

"Let me put it another way, Professor." Tonks crossed her arms. "Tonight we're staying where Harry is."

"It's okay Filius." Dumbledore said with amusement. "They can stay."

"Alright, but don't get in the healers' way." Flitwick smiled.

"We won't." Hermione promised.

It was only then that Hermione glanced over to where Remus, Hestia, Gwenog and Ted were sitting. They obviously heard everything, but Hermione was confused by the knowing smirks on the women's faces and the mischievous grin on Remus'. Ted's look of concern wouldn't be out of place on any parent's face whose child just had the day Tonks did. She looked to Tonks and nodded her head towards the adults as the professors walked back to where they had been, and the two girls got up and rejoined the others.

**HPCOC**

"This is serious, Sirius." Madam Pomfrey said as they looked over the results of their testing. "You should tell Albus, he'll know what to do."

"No. Harry has a right to know before Dumbledore does." Sirius shook his head firmly.

"But if we tell Albus now we might be able to find a way to remove that piece of soul before Harry wakes up." Pomfrey argued.

"What if Harry already knows about it?" Sirius demanded. "There might be a reason nothing has been done about it yet."

"He's right Madam." Smethwyck said cutting Pomfrey off. "Since I've arrived his core has been getting brighter during the dull flashes and his body is perfectly stable, he should be awake by morning. This is a time where we can afford to wait for as much information as we can get before we act."

"Now that that's settled." Andromeda blurted, cutting Pomfrey off again, who scowled. "Who do we want to talk to him about it?"

"I think it should just be Andi and myself." Sirius stated.

"As his regular healer I insist on being there." Pomfrey said bitterly.

Sirius looked to Andromeda with a questioning look and she nodded slightly. "Fine."

"Healer Smethwyck should be there too Siri." Andromeda said softly. "He can answer questions that we can't."

"Alright." Sirius conceded.

"There is nothing we can do now though." Smethwyck observed. "I suggest we all go get some sleep."

"He's right." Sirius nodded. "Poppy, alert us as soon as he wakes up, we'll all talk to him _before_ you let Albus talk to him."

"Alright." Poppy said and drew back the curtains. Hermione and Tonks jumped out of their seats and hurried over.

"So?" Tonks asked her mother.

"Sorry, not talking about it yet." Andromeda shook her head. "He should be up in the morning though."

"I understand." Tonks nodded, Hermione looked at her questioningly and just got a gesture that said 'we'll talk about it later' in response.

"We're going to go, but we'll be back in the morning." Sirius said looking from one to the other. "Is there anything you two need?"

Both girls shook their heads and said their farewells and as the adults were leaving Dumbledore walked over to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, I have given the girls my permission to stay here tonight, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, yes." Pomfrey nodded in understanding. "Before they go to sleep they can help me arrange the gifts the students sent them and Mr. Potter."

"Gifts?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Yes, get well cards and candies and such." Pomfrey replied. "You all got a fair share but Mr. Potter got the most, and mostly from girls, I'm afraid. I kept everything in my office while they'd be in the way."

"That sounds like a splendid idea." Dumbledore blustered happily. "Poppy, would you alert me the moment Harry wakes up?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Pomfrey said with a small wince. "Just as soon as Sirius gets here."

"I'd like to get his memory and speak with him before Mr. Black arrives please." Dumbledore twinkled.

"I'm sorry Albus, but Sirius specifically requested that you not do that." Pomfrey shook her head, causing Dumbledore to frown for a second.

"I see." Dumbledore said and forced a smile. "Well then, I'll see you all in the morning."

"I'll be going too." Flitwick said and stood up.

"Good night Professors." Hermione said sweetly.

"Alright girls, pick your beds." Pomfrey said as she turned towards her office. "I'll get the boxes of things and you two can arrange them and then go to sleep."

"Yes Ma'am." They chorused.

When Pomfrey returned from her office she wasn't surprised to see that Tonks had chosen the bed on Harry's left and Hermione took the one to his right. What did surprise her though was that they were levitating the beds closer together, and with a great deal of skill. She rolled her eyes and floated the three boxes over to the beds and set them down at the foot of each bed as the girls finished moving their beds. Hermione looked to Pomfrey and smiled sheepishly while Tonks merely shrugged. Pomfrey smiled at them. "Just leave enough room for me to get between the beds you two."

"People sent us all of that?" Tonks asked incredulously as she looked at the boxes for the first time.

"Yes, and you should thank Ms. Abbott for separating them for you. She did it while she wasn't running for this or that for me." Pomfrey laughed. "Would you like help going through this?"

"No thank you." Hermione turned her down brightly. "We could use some time to just talk between the two of us."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." Pomfrey said and turned back towards the office. "I'm going to turn the lights off in half an hour whether you're finished or not. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said. The girls immediately started in on Harry's box as Pomfrey's door closed. "Hey, the Twins sent a bouquet of chicken feathers!"

"Look at this thing. What do you think it is?" Tonks laughed as she pulled out what appeared to be a rune covered with bright blue flowers, her face fell when she saw the tag. "Oh, it's from Luna. Bin it?"

Hermione looked torn for a moment before slowly nodding. "And anything from Ginny."

"Right." Tonks nodded and tossed the flower rune thing into the garbage can. "All is fair in love and war."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded again but still looked unsure, but just decided to change topic. "So what did your mum mean?"

"Just the standard Healer Patient confidentiality." Tonks said as she checked the tag on a box of chocolates, she nodded and set them next to the feathers. "Saying that she wasn't going to talk about it means that there is something to talk about but she isn't allowed to, it is something that will be addressed at some point though. She would have said 'Nothing to worry about.' or 'Everything is taken care of.' or something like that if they didn't find anything."

"Oh." Hermione said softly. "So should we be worried?"

"No, she was more confused than concerned." Tonks looked over at Hermione and smiled reassuringly.

"That's good." Hermione smiled back. "So how do you really feel?"

"Great!" Tonks squeaked. "Harry healed everything. Even that bruise from when I walked into the door last week."

Hermione laughed. "I still haven't figured out how you managed that one."

"I was distracted." Tonks whined.

"By what?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Harry." Tonks grinned.

"And when you tripped on the way up from potions?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Harry was climbing the stairs right in front of me. It isn't my fault that I thought about hippogriff shaped birthmarks!" Tonks cried playfully.

"Oh, and when you tripped after we got to the bottom of the stairs on Thursday?" Hermione snickered.

"Harry is very distracting for me okay?" Tonks sighed in exasperation. "Hey this card is signed 'Love Padma', what do you think?"

"Leave it, I'm pretty sure she's harmless." Hermione shrugged. "It is a fairly common way to sign things anyway."

"True. So how about you?" Tonks smiled maliciously. "I've noticed that sometimes in class you stop taking notes for several minutes and stare blankly. You've been daydreaming."

"So?" Hermione avoided Tonks' eyes.

"So what have you been thinking about so much?" Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Hermione stated haughtily.

"I admitted my distraction, it's only fair that you admit it too." Tonks giggled. "It isn't like we're hiding anything from each other."

"Fine, I've been daydreaming about Harry. Happy?" Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up another card.

"Very." Tonks smiled smugly.

"Wow, this card is tacky." Hermione shook her head sadly. "And I haven't even opened it yet."

Tonks coughed when she started to laugh as she looked over and saw the card. The front was black and emerald green swirls dotted with gold stars, obviously homemade. Hermione cringed a couple of times as she read what was written inside before smiling evilly when she got to the name. Without a word she handed it to Tonks. "It's from Ginny, read it."

Tonks looked down and read one of the worst poems she had ever seen. "'Fresh pickled toads'? I don't know, maybe we should let Harry see this. I mean, it isn't going to help her."

"I'm rather amazed that she didn't second guess herself on it." Hermione muttered. "Maybe she was trying to make it bad, as a joke or something."

"She grew up with the Twins, there is no way that she would make a joke this poorly." Tonks shook her head. "I think this was just a bad idea."

"Right." Hermione nodded. "So keep it or bin it?"

"Tough choice." Tonks chewed her lip. "Let's leave it until the end and decide then."

"Alright." Hermione replied and the two of them sorted candy for a few minutes in silence. "So what do you want to talk to the girls about?"

"Oh, that." Tonks said blankly. "I think I might owe Harry a life debt for this. I believe Susan and Daphne will know a bit about them and this way I don't have to go to Hestia, Gwen, or worse, my mum, so if I'm wrong it won't be brought up at family parties for the next several decades."

"I see." Hermione trailed. "So why did you include myself and Hannah then?"

"I didn't want to leave you two out." Tonks shrugged but Hermione grinned.

"I can't tell you how much hearing someone say that means to me." Hermione said emotionally.

"Really?" Tonks asked concerned.

"Yea, I didn't have very many friends before I came here." Hermione shrugged. "No one was ever concerned about whether or not I felt left out."

"You'll never have to worry about that here." Tonks smiled. "We'll look out for you."

"Thanks." Hermione said as she took another box of Berti Bott's Every Flavor Beans out of Harry's box. "Last one."

"Yup, that means..." Both girls looked to Ginny's card and burst out laughing. "Leave it, we should definitely leave it."

"Yea." Hermione gasped as she tried to control herself.

After Tonks set the card with the rest of them the two girls open their own boxes. With a dismissive shrug they both closed them and a few minutes later they were climbing into their chosen beds. After Madam Pomfrey checked on them and wished them both a good night the lights went out and they were left to fall asleep. In the dark Tonks silently reached out and took one of Harry's hands with one of her own.


	33. Chapter 33

"Lucius, I'm glad you could make it." Barty Crouch smiled as he opened the door for Lucius Malfoy.

"I must admit, I was surprised that you would invite me over for Halloween dinner." Lucius said cordially as he hung his cloak on the hook by the door.

"Yes, yes. There will be time for that later." Crouch nodded and led Lucius through the house. There was a younger man sitting at the dinning room table waiting for them. "I believe you know my son, Barty Jr."

Lucius froze in place in the doorway. "B-but, you're supposed to be dead." He stuttered in confusion.

"It's good to see you too Lucius." Barty Jr. drawled from the table and motioned for Lucius to take a seat. "If you must know my death was faked and I escaped with the help of my loving father."

"I've kept him hidden under the Imperious Curse since then." Barty Sr. said proudly. "Only one person ever discovered the truth and I took care of her."

"So why are you telling me?" Lucius asked suspiciously and slowly sat down. "What changed?"

"Our master found me and freed me by taking up a semi-permanent residence in my father." Barty Jr. laughed and was soon joined by his father.

"And I don't have enough free will left to do anything unless the Dark Lord commands me." Barty Sr. beamed.

"The Dark Lord is here?" Lucius demanded and jumped to his feet. "He's possessing you?"

"Not at the moment Lucius." A cold whisper came from behind Lucius causing him to shiver slightly.

"My Lord!" Lucius cried as he turned and knelt, Voldemort's disembodied form only causing him a moment's surprise.

"Rise, Lucius. Tell me, what have you been doing in my absence?" The wraith hissed, in English. "Why weren't you searching for me?"

"My Lord, I was securing my political and financial base so that I could support your inevitable return." Lucius said pleadingly. "I also released the diary at Hogwart's according to your instruction."

"I was told that the basilisk was destroyed. What is Tom planning?" Voldemort pressed.

"I don't know, My Lord, I told him about the basilisk but he told me to send him anyway, and that he would come up with something while he was there." Lucius frowned. "I think he said something about the Forbidden Forest and something hidden inside."

"I see." Voldemort whispered contemplatively. "I am going to require a meeting with Tom. See if you can arrange that between Senior here and Tom's host."

"I can do that My Lord." Barty Sr. blurted. "I just need to know who the host is."

Lucius grinned broadly and told them. Voldemort then floated off to get a plan prepared while the other three ate dinner and discussed how to get a meeting without arousing the host's suspicion.

**HPCOC**

_Wonder how everything resolved itself. _Harry thought curiously as he woke up the next morning. _Already light out, no one here but the beds next to me were used._ Harry climbed out of bed and stretched tiredly when he saw the stack of gifts. Without a second thought he scanned them once for traps, just in case.

He could hear water running in the bathroom as he walked around, trying to work the post-cruciatus pain out of them. As Harry was nearing the far side of the room Hermione's laughter echoed out of the bathroom, slightly garbled.

"Hermione! That's disgusting." Tonks' voice shouted a moment later. Harry could hear her giggling though.

"It's your fault Nym. Why did you surprise me with that if you weren't trying to make me laugh?" Hermione retorted grumpily.

"Excuse me?" Tonks laughed, pretending to be offended. "How is it my fault that you can't control your impulses."

"Whatever, just help me clean the toothpaste off the mirror." Hermione grumbled.

"Why do you even use that stuff at all?" Tonks grumbled right back. "We have charms for that."

"My parents are dentists, they wouldn't approve and then it'd get ugly." Hermione replied with a loud sigh. "Never get a dentist going on a lecture about oral infections. Seriously, worst form of punishment in the history of everything. They have pictures too."

Harry laughed as he stretched his left arm over his head and a flash of blue caught his eye. A moment later he was standing over the trashcan holding Luna's gift. _I wonder what this rune means. _Harry wondered as he checked the tag. _Luna made it, of course, I probably won't be able to figure out what it is supposed to be without just asking her point blank. This is clearly at a different level than the other gifts, wonder how it landed in the trash._

"I still don't see what was so funny." Tonks said casually as she and Hermione walked out of the bathroom.

Harry looked up from the gift and saw that Tonks had grown a duck bill. Harry laughed and both girls jumped and turned to face him. Both of their faces fell guiltily when they saw what Harry was holding and Tonks shifted back to normal. _Oh, I see. _Harry thought.

"Harry! You're awake." Hermione stammered. "Um, we can explain that!"

Tonks flinched when Hermione spoke. Harry frowned and shook his head. _They threw away Luna's gift to me. _"Don't bother. I know exactly what happened."

"You do?" Tonks asked meekly, expecting to be yelled at.

"Of course. A house elf must have thought it was trash and threw it away." Harry smiled. _It's really rather sweet. Maybe the sweetest thing anyone's done for me. Unless they have something against her beyond that she is a girl in my general vicinity. I can understand over protective friends but Luna isn't even coming on to me or anything. Maybe she talk differently up in the dorms or something. _With a shrug Harry dropped it back in the trash. "Who knows what has been in that trashcan."

"Um, right." Tonks agreed nervously, but happy for an easy excuse and happier that Harry didn't want the flower-rune. Hermione didn't trust herself to talk so she just smiled and nodded.

"Marny!" Harry called.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir?" Marny asked as he popped into the room.

"Could you please take all of my gifts up to my bed?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes sir." Marny saluted and disappeared along with all of the presents from the table.

Harry scrutinized the trash can for a moment before vanishing the entire contents. "There, now then, who is up for some breakfast. It is still breakfast time right?"

"Madam Pomfrey will want to know you're awake, some healers including Nym's mum need to talk to you." Hermione shook her head. "Then I'm sure Dumbledore will want to speak with you."

"Right, cover your ears." Harry took a deep breath as the girls clamped their hands over their ears and then Harry yelled. "MADAM POMFREY, HARRY POTTER HAS LEFT THE WING, I'LL BE BACK AFTER I EAT!"

"No! Wait!" Madam Pomfrey shouted from deeper in the wing.

"Let's go." Harry put an arm around each girls' waist and led them out of the wing.

"Harry, we can't." Hermione resisted half heartedly.

"It isn't safe." Tonks whispered and squirmed as close to Harry as humanly possible.

"If I'm right about who I think attacked us, he won't be able to again for a while. If I'm wrong then the attacker, if they even know you two are okay, wouldn't be expecting us to show up for breakfast." Harry quickly transfigured the hospital gown he was wearing into sweat pants and a t-shirt. "If we act like nothing has happened their moral will plummet."

"But you should still wait until a healer clears you." Hermione said sternly as they left.

"There is nothing wrong with me." Harry shrugged. "I told Pomfrey I'd be fine last night. No, they just want to ask questions, and questions can wait."

"If you're sure." Hermione frowned.

"I'm sure." Harry smiled and both girls soon nodded.

"So, you think you know who did this?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Yes, how did you know?" Harry's surprise was evident in his voice.

"How did I know what?" Tonks frowned.

"Who I was going to say was behind it." Harry replied.

"But, I don't know." Tonks muttered in confusion.

"You-Know-Who!" Hermione said triumphantly a second later and then gasped and pulled herself into Harry's side.

"Are you serious?" Tonks shivered.

"Yes, but like I said, if it was him he won't be able to try again for a while." Harry squeezed them both reassuringly. "It takes a lot of effort to control someone else's body and he is currently limited to possession. He won't be able to try again before Christmas probably, and that's enough time to prepare."

"How are we supposed to prepare for him?" Tonks asked voice thick with worry.

"As a group of course!" Harry said brightly. "I'll explain more thoroughly later, when we have the whole group."

"Oh, okay." Hermione murmured quietly. "Is the Headmaster going to help?"

"Don't know yet, haven't asked." Harry laughed. "If he does, cool, if he doesn't, oh well."

"You should ask." Tonks begged.

"I will." Harry nodded. "But I'm going to eat first and talk to Padfoot and the healers if I have to."

"So you have a plan?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Harry nodded as he pushed his way into the Great Hall. "There are some holes that need to be filled but I think it is fairly solid."

**HPCOC**

"Wake up you two!" Daphne hissed and jabbed George in the side with her elbow while Blaise was doing the same to Fred.

"Huh-whu?" George yawned.

"They're here!" Blaise whispered.

"What? Already?" Fred sat up suddenly wide awake. "George wake up!"

"Izzit time?" George mumbled, drawing his wand.

"You two are idiots for staying up all night." Hannah smiled and sipped her pumpkin juice.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes when Harry declares us his best friends." Fred said smugly.

George sat silently for a few seconds before Fred turned to him expectantly. "Oh, that was my cue. Um, what he said!"

"Stop wasting time!" Fred said shortly. "Trigger your half."

Fred stood up suddenly and cast a spell into the air, George followed him half a second behind and cast a spell towards Harry. They both felt slightly bad when Hermione and Tonks screamed a little and Harry cast a quick shield around the trio. The twins shrugged it off though as a spotlight lit the three Ravenclaws, making sure no one didn't notice their arrival. The sound of trumpets filtered in from above as confetti started falling. Finally a banner unfurled behind the staff table and drifted down from where the enchanted ceiling hid it.

"Congratulations on NOT dying!" Harry read cynically before laughing. With that the tension broke and laughter started throughout the whole room.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Fred bellowed from where he was standing on top of the table.

"YOU CAN BEAT THEM!" George shouted from next to him.

"YOU CAN THROW THEM DOWN STAIRS!" Fred continued.

"BUT YOU WILL NOT-" George started.

"CANNOT-" Fred corrected.

"BREAK THEM!" They finished together with a grand gesture. The whole room now turned their attention from the Twins to the trio. Tonks squeaked and hid behind Harry, Hermione buried her face in his shoulder and he just waved meekly to the crowd. The applause was thunderous.

"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted over the din, smiling politely. "We're all glad to have Mr. Potter, Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger back amongst us. Even I wasn't aware that they had been released from the hospital yet, never the less, it is breakfast and I'm sure these three have quite an appetite after their ordeal, so please refrain from questioning them for now."

"Thank you Headmaster!" Harry called back to which Dumbledore merely waved dismissively. Harry then lowered his voice until it could only be heard by the girls and motioned for them to continue moving towards the table. "That went well. Come on."

Just as the three of them got to the table where the rest of the Court was sitting George was setting his head back down on a loaf of bread, hoping to drift off again. Fred however seemed to be tired but relatively awake. Hermione looked back and forth between the two for a second as she sat down. "What's up with him?" She asked Fred.

"We were up all night setting up the fanfare. George took care of the banner and the confetti, I did the light and music." Fred shrugged. "Little guy just couldn't take it, he's more worn out than he has rights to be."

"Wouldn't the banner and confetti take significantly more effort, seeing as how they are physical objects?" Hermione frowned.

"Yup!" Fred grinned. "George lost a bet so I made him do the hard work!"

"That's horrible!" Hermione complain as everyone else laughed.

"Thanks for the intro though. Certainly beats stares and quiet whispers." Harry grinned. "Can you guys fill me in on whats been happening outside the hospital wing though?"

"Well, from the start, Harry you and Draco were discovered by Ginny Weasley. She says she was just wandering, thinking, when she heard Hermione scream, started that way and then heard you scream closer. She didn't see anything." Susan recited. "Hermione was found by Professor Lockhart moments before Madam Pomfrey arrived there, on her way to Tonks. At about the same time Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived where we were and they took Tonks. Hannah went with them while I split off and called my Aunt. They arrived a few minutes later and I spent the rest of the evening assisting my Aunt. Marcus Aubrey and Elias Bishop, seventh year Hufflepuffs, were found under memory charms and the Imperious Curse. Marcus was forced to attack Tonks and Elias was forced to attack Hermione. The third assailant's magical signature was foreign to everyone and that was the one who attacked you, Harry, and their signature was also on Tonks."

"Tonks was the worst off by far." Hannah started when Susan stopped. "Madam Pomfrey said that there were three fatal if not treated wounds in addition the the curse they couldn't remove. I spent two hours running around fetching potions and texts for her. It didn't take long for it to get out who was attacked and by the time I was done running for things there was a pile of gifts. Two Aurors sorted them out food and non-food and scanned them separately before passing them to me to sort by recipient. Luna's gift threw them for a loop, even after it registered as non-magical it was still a rune they didn't know. And that was after they stopped arguing over whose responsibility it was."

"Why were they arguing over that?" Hermione cut in. "It was clearly non-food."

"Well, she connected all of those flowers to the base with one single, really long strand of licorice wrapped tightly around the base." Hannah sighed. "It is honestly like she was trying to make sure Harry never received it. I did that until curfew when Madam Pomfrey sent me to bed."

"While that was happening the rest of us were filing through one at a time, each casting one spell so the Aurors could check our signatures." Fred added.

"The Slytherins were checked first." Blaise grumbled.

"How did the Slytherins react to the news anyway?" Harry asked.

"A few of them were boastful, but none of them had anything to support them." Blaise shrugged. "I don't think any of them knew it was going to happen."

"Most of what I heard was just people complaining that you didn't die." Daphne added, nodding.

"Well, it is a shame he didn't die!" A feminine sneer behind them heralded the arrival of Pansy and wherever she is Nott was first.

"Do you think you'll get so lucky next time, Potter?" Nott taunted as Harry turned to face them.

"Why do you think there will be a next time?" Harry asked coldly.

"Someone made it this far just to attack you, sure they failed, but they escaped unrecognized. They'll be back." Nott said smugly.

"That's not likely." Susan shook her head. "Once it was determined that the assailant was no longer in the castle a perimeter was set up. No one will get in or out without them knowing."

"We'll see about that!" Nott laughed and spun on his heel and stalked off, Pansy followed a moment later.

"They say you got hit with the Cruciatus." Tracey addressed Harry as she hung back.

"That's right." Harry said sharply with a nod.

"That's rough." Tracey gave a small encouraging smile and spun to go rejoin her friends.

"That was weird." Tonks observed neutrally as she left.

"Yea...anyway...while the other houses were getting their signatures checked George and I were using the original map to look for anyone who wasn't complying or going down a secret passage." Fred continued. "We don't know if anyone other than us knows about the passage to Honeyduke's cellar. We haven't told anyone yet though."

"We'll tell Dumbledore later when we meet with him." Harry assured. "I'm fairly certain he is aware of it though."

"Speaking of whom." Hannah muttered. "He's walking over here."

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry greeted as Dumbledore walked over.

"Good morning Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "I was wondering if you could accompany me to my office after you're finished eating."

"I'm sorry Headmaster." Hermione as Harry opened his mouth to answer. "You heard Sirius yesterday. Harry is supposed to talk to the healers first."

"You haven't done that yet?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"No. We just left." Harry shrugged. "I told Madam Pomfrey that I would be back after I ate."

"And she just let you go?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"No, I expect her to come bustling in any second now with Padfoot and healers in tow." Harry smirked. "Hospital food isn't as good as the real stuff though."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "You shouldn't leave the hospital before you're released though."

"Why can't anyone just accept that I know when I'm hurt and when I'm fine?" Harry sighed.

"Because you aren't trained." Tonks piped up.

"Blah blah training shmaining." Harry fluttered his hand earning a stern look from Hermione, Hannah and Dumbledore. "Anyway, I need to stop talking so I can finish eating before Madam Pomfrey summons the troops."

"Alright, I'll let you eat. Just come see me as soon as you can." Dumbledore chuckled and walked away.

Sure enough when Harry was halfway through a peach a couple minutes later Madam Pomfrey bustled in with Sirius, Andromeda and Healer Smethwyck close behind her. Harry waved them over and turned back to his peach. Sirius' eyes were laughing as they approached but Pomfrey looked offended. "Mr. Potter, why, pray tell, are you not currently in your bed?"

"I was hungry." Harry replied nonchalantly and pointed to Smethwyck. "Who's that guy?"

"You could have gotten food in the Hospital Wing." Pomfrey argued. "And this is Healer Smethwyck from St. Mungo's."

"But I couldn't get the atmosphere. Studies show that atmosphere plays a significant role in your dining experience." Harry's serious response drew a laugh from Sirius.

"Be that as it may, I need to check you over before I can condone your presence anywhere other than the hospital." Pomfrey crossed her arms.

"I'm almost done." Harry slowly took a bite out of his peach.

"Just bring it with you!" Pomfrey cried. "You're not going to be able to come up with anything I haven't already heard, probably from your father at that."

"Well, like father like son. Don't tell Snape I said that." Harry looked around worriedly. "He's already eager to strap any of my father's flaws on me."

"I'll tell him if you're not finished eating in four seconds." Pomfrey tapped her foot.

"That's blackmail!" Harry objected.

"So?" Pomfrey replied. "Who is going to care? It isn't like I'm trying to get you to do something unreasonable nor is it a terrible secret."

"Fair enough." Harry looked thoughtful for a second before standing up and dropping his peach pit after taking the final bite. "Fred, wake George up, then the two of you should escort Susan to contact her Aunt and meet the rest of us at the hospital."

"Right." Fred agreed.

"What should I tell her?" Susan asked eagerly.

"Why is everyone coming?" Pomfrey asked with a frown.

"When I'm done with you guys I have a meeting with Dumbledore and they're going to be there with me too. Padfoot, you should attend as well, hopefully Madam Bones will join us for that, which is what I want you to ask Susan." Harry explained. "Let's go."

"Why didn't you help Poppy?" Smethwyck asked Andromeda in a whisper.

"I've heard tales about Harry's antics all summer." Andromeda whispered back as the group, minus the Weasleys and Susan, headed towards the door. "Don't fault me for wanting to witness some of them."

"So what do we have to talk about?" Harry asked brightly as the group walked into the hospital.

"Um, Harry, it is something we think you should know about before sharing with your friends." Sirius said looking nervously at Harry's friends.

"Right, excuse us please." Harry said turning to the others before walking away with the healers. Once it was just Harry, the healers and Sirius, Sirius cast privacy wards around them.

"So we know that we cannot ask you what you did." Andromeda started. "That's not what this is about. After the event you displayed a rare magical symptom."

"My core was flashing hot and cold, right?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Um, right. That's where I came in." Smethwyck said. "You know I'm from St. Mungo's, but more specifically from the dangerous wing. We see a lot of strange phenomenon there, we've only ever seen a flashing core minutes before a patient dies though, and even then only once in a while."

"Naturally, a normal human body cannot take the stress and eventually gives out." Harry agreed.

"Right, but you didn't." Pomfrey frowned. "Do you know why?"

"Do you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it would seem that your core is split in half and the fluctuation was just the spell detecting them one at a time." Andromeda smiled.

"Correct." Harry beamed.

"What we don't understand is where the piece of a foreign soul came from." Smethwyck supplied bluntly. "Or if we should remove it."

_Shit, overplayed this one._ Harry thought ruefully. "I'm afraid that is classified, but I'm currently using it and removing it at the moment would cause the halves of my core to pull farther and farther apart, eventually leaving me a squib or dead."

"Harry, I don't like the idea someone else's soul roaming around your head." Sirius worried.

"Don't worry. I have it under control and I'm going to get rid of it as soon as I can safely join the halves of my core back together." Harry smiled reassuringly.

"I can look into that if you'd like." Smethwyck offered.

"So long as you don't tell anyone who you're working for." Harry nodded. "I would be happy to accept your help."

"I'd like Andi to assist you." Sirius said bluntly.

"Fine." Smethwyck agreed instantly and Andromeda nodded.

"If that is settled, do you need anything else from me?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Just final checks and I'll give you clearance to leave." Pomfrey said as she started walking around him casting her standard spells. She was finished after just longer than a minute. "Alright Mr. Potter. You seem perfectly back to normal. You may leave whenever you wish."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled.

"We could have had that done with earlier if you hadn't left." Pomfrey said pointedly.

"Or if you had just believed me." Harry grinned.

"We're all done here, you go see the Headmaster." Pomfrey smiled having stopped being truly mad at Harry when they were leaving the Great Hall.

"Excellent." Harry clapped his hands together. "Coming Padfoot?"

"Right behind you Harry." Sirius followed, dropping the wards in the process.

"What was that about?" Tonks asked as they joined the rest.

"They were just telling me things I already knew." Harry shrugged. "So, off to unbalance Dumbledore?"

"He's already fairly unbalanced." Blaise sneered.

"I'll admit that that is true." Harry conceded. "I mean more directly and less mentally insane like."

"Are you going to be mean?" Hermione asked with crossed arms.

"I wouldn't consider it mean, no." Harry shook his head and started towards the door. "I'm just not going to let him be in control of everything."

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you up." Madam Bones called as she walked up with the Twins and Susan.

"Ah, Madam Bones, how lovely to see you again." Harry greeted. "Are you ready to go see Dumbledore?"

"Lead the way." Amelia motioned and Harry continued along down the hall with Amelia falling in at his left side, this displaced Tonks but she just moved over and was between but one step behind Harry and Hermione.

"Move!" Harry said rudely when they got to the guardian gargoyle, which to Amelia's surprise, jumped out of the way hastily. Harry saw her confused look and smiled apologetically. "Force yourself through violently enough and it won't be inclined to repeat the event."

"I see." Amelia replied with a curt smile as Harry started up the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Potter thank you for- Madam Bones, this is a surprise. Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger as well." Dumbledore's frown got deeper as each member of the group joined them in the office and Dumbledore greeted them all. "I guess I wasn't clear. This was supposed to be a private meeting Mr. Potter."

"Well, I think they should be here for what I have to discuss with you." Harry insisted.

"Please, go on." Dumbledore motioned with his hand.

"I guess the place to start, Headmaster, is with a question." Harry was looking forward to this reaction. "Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

"Harry, this is not something to talk about in front of so many people." Dumbledore said panicked.

"The thing is that before he was destroyed Voldemort made three." Harry was pleased with how few of his friends flinched.

"What?" Dumbledore's face grew ashen as all of the blood rushed out.

"I'm sorry, what's a horcrux?" Sirius interjected.

"Dark magic immortality device." Harry said bluntly. "Anchors you to this dimension in case you are separated from your body."

"That is fairly accurate, if detail free." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Even the knowledge of their existence is restricted."

"Back to the point though, one of the three is here at Hogwart's." Harry listened to the gasps around him. "I believe it was used to possess the third assailant."

"Do you have any proof?" Madam Bones asked intently.

"Both Nym and myself were cursed in Parseltongue. Which is why no one could identify it. The magic of the language prevents it from happening." Harry explained. "Aside from myself the only other known Parselmouth in recent English history has been Voldemort and his maternal family, a family which he destroyed early in his career."

"So you were able to heal Ms. Tonks with parselmagic?" Dumbledore asked skeptically. "I wasn't aware that that particular art was connected to healing magic."

"It isn't." Harry shook his head. "I used parselmagic to remove the curse, but there was nothing parsel about the healing at all."

"Interesting." Madam Bones commented as she wrote on a pad of paper. "Do you know how to find this horcrux?"

"Unfortunately it seems to have discovered a way to avoid my detection. The horcrux is intelligent and probably has some way for direct interface between itself and its host." Harry explained. "It is probably something small and something that isn't normally worn, so no rings, necklaces hats or crowns. If it was one of those things I would have been able to detect it."

"That's why you were asking about the Diplomat Bag!" Hermione squeaked victoriously.

"Yes, yes it was." Harry nodded, smiling.

"So what do you intend for us to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, first of all we need to find a way to mitigate whatever is preventing me from finding it. Then we have to find it and remove it from its host's control and destroy it."

"Why isn't Gnicc helping?" Dumbledore smirked. _Finally a weakness in that group._

"They're testing me this year. After next year I am going to be on my own unless everything falls beyond hope." Harry shook his head again.

"How sure are you that it is in a Diplomat Bag?" Amelia asked.

"About as sure as I can be without actually knowing anything." Harry admitted. "I haven't seen it nor do I know who has it, but I'm not planning on giving him the time to build up enough influence over his host to try and kill Hermione or Tonks ever again."

"I can assign a team to look into the bags and see if we can find anything." Amelia sighed. "I don't know what else I can do until we find the horcrux. Although maybe your memory of the attack will show the host's face."

"We can only hope so." Harry drew the memory out of his mind and placed it in the vial Dumbledore had automatically retrieved from his desk.

"Here are the memories from Ms. Granger and Ms. Tonks as well." Dumbledore smiled and added their vials to Harry's before handing them all to Amelia.

"Speaking of memories, sir, did you figure out what I did?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. The phenomenon is called Newton's Armor." Amelia and Harry both gasped. "It is the only known ability that emerges only through accidental magic after the caster has had training. Most of the time however it is later in life. Barnabas Gudgeon was the first to discover it in the third goblin war when an enemy giant hit him with a club and propelled him across the battlefield until he struck a stone wall. Instead of killing him he reported a sudden pull on his magic, which heated his wand up and protected him with a thin blue covering over his body. He was left completely uninjured but magically exhausted."

"But Albus," Amelia protested. "She's just a girl, Newton's armor has never appeared before the caster's twenty-fifth birthday."

"She does spend a lot of time with Harry though." Susan piped up. "If anything is going to change the rules of the world..."

"And needless to say she is now the exception to the rule." Dumbledore smiled sagely.

"So what do I do from here?" Hermione asked curiously. "I would like to be able to do that whenever I want."

"And you will be able to, eventually." Dumbledore encouraged. "Shield charms are the starting point in the training, I can have Professor Lockhart give you instruction if you wish."

"That isn't necessary." Harry cut in. "I can teach her, I was planning on training these eight anyway."

"You were?" Dumbledore asked. "What are you going to teach them?"

"How to fight." Harry said casually. "Offense and defense, tactics and strategy and most importantly we're going to make sure everyone is as resourceful as possible."

"That is a good idea." Amelia smiled.

"It is." Dumbledore agreed thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else?" Harry pressed.

"Not unless you've changed your mind about the secrecy around the spell you used to heal Ms. Tonks." Dumbledore said hopefully.

"Sorry sir, but that spell doesn't exist, if you know what I mean."

"I understand." Dumbledore nodded. _I'll just have to get it some other time, when there are no witnesses._

The group finished their conversation with Amelia delegated to find information on the bags, Dumbledore was going to search for better information on horcruxes. The children left after warning Dumbledore about the passage to Honeyduke's and he confirmed that he was already aware of it.

Ten minutes later after everyone left Dumbledore floo'd the Hospital Wing and called Madam Pomfrey up to his office. He offered her a lemon drop as she arrived a few minutes later, which she turned down. "Ah, Poppy my dear. Could you please tell me about Harry's condition over last night?"

"I can't tell you much, sir. Sirius made sure of that." Poppy sighed.

"Oh, well tell me what you can." Dumbledore said as he cast a loyalty charm at her silently from under the desk.

"Alright." Poppy's voice was slightly glazed over, a side effect of refreshing the charms, it would be gone before she left, and she started detailing everything they had learned about Harry in the last 24 hours, leaving absolutely nothing out.

Elsewhere in the castle Tom Riddle raged inside the mind of his host, his influence too weak right now for his host to have even noticed the drastically different emotions.

**AN:** I am amazed at the number and variety of responses to Hermione and Tonks binning Luna's gift. I honestly didn't expect so many people to react negatively. I had them do that as a MacGuffin for their conversation. Originally they were going to be lying in their respective beds having the same conversation from either side of sleeping Harry. In the end I decided that would be too boring so I gave them something trivial to do. I wasn't even planning on mentioning the gifts again, but after the responses I thought a 'world-as-I-see-it' moment would be appropriate. To me it is like a child's first words or something. Deception is a daily occurrence for me, it is really easy too. Harry getting mad at them for screwing up on their first attempt would be like me getting upset at my 2yr old nephew for not being able to pronounce my name, just isn't going to happen.

I also really like how, in fiction, distance is measured by length of conversation. The hospital wing and great hall would have to be like twenty feet apart for that to be the entirety of their conversation.

For the reviewers who asked if they found Voldy's soul or older Harry: older Harry is still Harry and wouldn't register as foreign, perhaps excessive, but not foreign.


	34. Chapter 34

_TOM! I don't know what to do! Harry and both those girls were attacked yesterday. _

_**Don't worry Gilderoy.**_

_Don't worry? How am I supposed to become his mentor now? Those two won't leave him alone for any amount of time anymore. All I want to do is claim that I taught him everything he knows!_

_**We've been trying to teach only Harry, what if you taught everyone?**_

_You've seen my classes, they aren't very good. What do you expect from me?_

_**There were just attacks on students and you're the DADA teacher, start a dueling club or something so you can teach everyone how to defend themselves. Harry and those girls are sure to show up and after a while you can approach them via the club.**_

_That's really good, I like that. But I can't duel, let alone teach others to duel._

_**Time doesn't flow the same within these pages. If you trust me I can teach you everything you need to know.**_

_I don't trust anyone else Tom. When do we start?_

_**Whenever you're ready.**_

_Can we start now?_

_**Certainly.**_

**HPCOC**

"So, training?" Tonks asked, intrigued, as the group arrived back in the Great Hall, meeting with the healers and Dumbledore having taken up the whole morning. "Do tell."

"Well at the start it will just be basic, shields and low level offense spells as well as physical conditioning and agility. Later we'll discuss whether we want to train as individuals or as a team and figure out specific plans for everyone." Harry shrugged. "Fairly normal approach, I've been meaning to start working out here for a while anyway."

"Work out?" Daphne asked skeptically.

"Yea. The girls are all starting our prime growing periods, as are the twins, Harry and Blaise will be soon too. Biologically speaking this is the best time to start." Hermione interjected with a nod. "And besides, physical strength probably increases magical strength too."

A few of the others nodded but Harry shook his head. "No, sorry. They're separate systems, it'd be like push-ups making your hearing better, you know?"

"So what's the point then?" Daphne frowned, crossing her arms.

"The best defense against hostile spells is simply to not be there when they land." Harry stated bluntly. "If you have the endurance and are good enough at dodging you can let your opponents exhaust themselves before you cast your first spell."

"Uh-huh."

"I can prove it tonight if you wish." Harry smirked.

"Where?" George asked. "We've looked, there aren't that many suitable rooms."

"The professors frown on using the ones that they have classes in because that invariably messes something up." Fred nodded. "Most of the unused rooms are used for storage or really small."

"Anyone up for an exploratory investigation of the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry grinned.

**HPCOC**

_And there goes the owl requesting the form I need to request a meeting with the Office of Diplomats at the ICW that I need to request a hearing to determine whether or not a specialist will come help try to find an errant Diplomat Bag. _Dumbledore thought miserably and he watched an owl disappear into the distance. _Bureaucracy at its finest. Should have an answer by February._

Dumbledore moved to his desk and poured himself a cup of tea. _There is nothing more I can do about that though. What am I going to do about Harry though? From what Poppy said there is a piece of a foreign soul in him. _His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in." He called distractedly.

"Good afternoon Albus!" Lockhart said grandiosely.

"How can I help you Gilderoy?" Albus asked genially. _There is a good chance that it came from Voldemort. I mean, where else could it come from?_

"I've had the most wonderful idea Albus!" Lockhart grinned. "I just wanted to run it by you before I proceeded."

"Go on." Albus replied blandly. _If it is a piece of Voldemort's soul though it probably means it is a Horcrux._

"Well, I was thinking, since it is my job to make sure the students are capable of defending themselves, and since there was just a horrendous attack on said students, I'm not working to the best of my abilities."

"Uh huh." _Horcruxes can't be destroyed without destroying the vessel._

"The problem is obvious though." Gilderoy paused for effect.

"What's that?" Dumbledore asked when he realized Gilderoy was waiting for a reply and Dumbledore didn't know what he'd been asked. _Can't he tell this is a bad time to be bugging me about something trivial. I'm trying to figure out how to find whomever Voldemort is possessing for Merlin's sake!_

"I don't have enough time with them!" Lockhart threw his hands in the air emphatically.

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded. _**Anyway**, Poppy said that Harry claimed that not only did GNICC know about the soul they were using it. To hold his magic together, I believe she said._

"My solution is just as obvious!" Gilderoy smirked.

"Is it now?" Dumbledore continued feigning interest. _It is going to need to be dealt with eventually but Harry said there were three, if one is Harry and the other is whatever is in the castle than there is still a third that is unknown. _

"Yes! Yes it is." Lockhart laughed. "Quite obvious, you see we merely need to start a club so that the students can practice more than class time allows."

"Very true." Dumbledore chuckled. _Finding the one that is already here is the first priority, but then I'll have to start looking back into everything I have on Voldemort slash Tom Riddle and try to confirm the three Horcrux theory and try to figure out what they are._

"So I was thinking maybe one night a week I'll host a dueling club in the Great Hall!" Lockhart summed up and ran his hand through his hair.

"You want to start a dueling club?" Dumbledore finally caught the conversation. _That is going to be a disaster._

"With your blessing of course." Gilderoy nodded.

"Are you sure you're capable of doing it on your own?" Dumbledore asked skeptically.

"Of course I am." Gilderoy looked offended. "I am a more than capable duelist."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that there will likely be a large number of students in attendance, more than any class you've had." Dumbledore gestured passively. "Perhaps you should ask Severus or Filius for assistance, at least until you know what to expect." _And with any luck they'll keep everyone alive._

"Ah, yes, of course." Gilderoy nodded. "I've taken the liberty of preparing a few plans, if you'd like to take a look at them?"

"No thank you, I'm sure they're fine." Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "So long as either Severus or Filius is on board the planning can be left up to you."

"You're the Headmaster." Gilderoy nodded his agreement.

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked after Lockhart hadn't said anything for a long moment.

"Um, no, I guess not." Lockhart shrugged and stood up. "Have a nice day Albus."

"You too Gilderoy." Dumbledore nodded as Lockhart left the office. With a sigh he got up and wandered over to his personal library. _Now what was that book on soul magic called again?_

**HPCOC**

"How did you even find this?" Hermione asked as the sink in Myrtle's bathroom opened up.

"Nick followed Quirrell last year remember? He went down this way." Harry shrugged. "It wasn't hard for him to figure out that the password was in parseltongue."

"So, who is going first?" Hannah asked timidly.

"Ladies first?" Blaise suggested coyly.

"Not me." Hannah shook her head vehemently. "Not in a million years."

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Fred bellowed and jumped headfirst down the tube.

"FOR FRED!" George shouted and jumped in immediately after Fred.

"Well, that takes care of that discussion." Blaise quipped.

"Now we just wait to see if they lived." Susan said brightly.

"How was it?" Tonks shouted down the tube.

"Don't go headfirst!" One of the Twins' voices echoed up quietly. "Little bit gross at the bottom."

"I don't want to get dirty." Daphne objected.

"I can scourgify it on the way down." Harry offered.

"You're next then." Tonks stated.

"Fine by me." Harry said and quickly hopped into the tube. He continually cast the cleaning charm in front of himself as he slid and was only slightly soiled when he arrived at the bottom. Fred was busy spitting slime out of his mouth and George was attempting to wash him off with conjured water. Tonks came down the shoot,as Harry was cleaning the twins up with Hermione close behind.

"That's a lot of bones." Tonks muttered as she stood up.

"You're telling me!" Hermione shook her head and dislodged several smaller bones that had gotten caught in it as Hannah landed where she was a moment before. "Looks like they're mostly from rats."

"Ew." Hannah jumped up and hastily evacuated the pile.

"Maybe you should do something about that Harry." Tonks prompted.

"Right." Harry nodded and conjured a mattress a couple feet above the bones. Just as he dropped it Susan landed in the pile and ended up under the mattress. "Sorry about that Susan. Terrible timing. Completely my fault."

"Jmmf ggtch fffff!" Susan cried from underneath.

"I'm sorry, you muttered." Harry said as he lifted the mattress off of her. "Could you please repeat what you just said."

"Just get it off." Susan grumbled as she crawled out. A few seconds later Daphne spilled out of the tunnel with a shriek and rolled across the mattress, coming to a rest in an undignified heap. Blaise was laughing when he arrived and landed softly on the mattress.

"How dare you shove a lady like that Blaise!" Daphne yelled and pulled herself into a threatening pose.

"You were chickening out!" Blaise raised his hands in defense.

"I was not!" Daphne crossed her arms and glared.

"If I had gone first you wouldn't have come down at all." Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Admit it."

"I admit nothing." Daphne looked down her nose at him. "Besides even if that were the case it would be due to the questionable sanitation, not fear."

"Sure." Blaise snorted as he crawled off the mattress and stood up.

"I'm serious." Daphne insisted.

"Don't worry Daph. We believe you." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Now come on. Lots to explore. _Lumos._"

"Are you sure it is safe?" Hermione asked timidly.

"No, but that's why it is exploring." Harry admitted. "There is very little danger though. I can deal with any snakes that may be down here, I can't really think of anything else that would bother."

"Don't worry Hermione, we laugh at danger!" Fred boasted and puffed out his chest.

"HA-HA-HA!" George added dramatically, faking a voice much deeper than his own.

"Having the two of you around makes me feel so much better." Hermione drawled sarcastically. "You'll probably be the cause of any trouble we get in."

"If you're so brave why don't you two lead the way?" Daphne challenged.

"Gladly!" The twins nodded and turned sharply and marched down the corridor.

"Wait up!" Harry called and jogged to catch them. Blaise took one look at the five girls and ran to catch up with the other boys.

"I kind of feel like I should be offended." Tonks said casually and lit her wand as the boys disappeared in the distance. "Oh well, this is a good time for us to talk. Susan, Daphne, Hannah, what can you three tell me about life debts?"

"Heavy." Hannah observed as they started walking sedately after the boys. "You think you owe Harry?"

"Yea." Tonks nodded.

"Well I don't know anything exact," Daphne started. "but I know that they form when someone risks their own life or spends a great deal of their resources for no reason other than to save your life."

"Aunt Amelia says that there is a list somewhere in the Ministry that records the debts, and since there is no feedback she says that's the only way to know for sure." Susan commented.

"That's really everything known for sure." Hannah shrugged. "Every time someone discovers a rule a whole list of exceptions are found. There are a lot of rumors though."

"Many people think that the one in debt becomes more like the person holding the debt." Daphne nodded.

"Like mind control?" Hermione asked shocked.

"No, far more subtle than that." Daphne shook her head. "For instance, if Tonks does owe Harry she might become more likely to downplay her abilities or something."

"There is a study in America that has something to do with them." Hannah said. "It was in one of the magazines in the hospital wing. I read other parts of the magazine when I had off time, but didn't look at that article. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let us look at it when we go back up."

"Do you remember the title?" Hermione asked.

"Something like 'An Arithmantic Theory of Core Growth' there were a list of things at the beginning of things that could effect your core, life debts were listed right after 'late onset dragonpox'" Hannah explained.

"So you're likely to become more like them and your core is likely to change some how." Hermione summed up. "Better hope it won't make you think about him more too or you'll be spending a lot more-"

"Shut up!" Tonks squeaked, blushing.

"Sorry." Hermione grinned.

"Liar." Tonks grumbled.

"A lot more what?" Hannah asked looking to a confused Susan who simply shrugged.

"Nothing." Tonks huffed. "And no one else finds out that she wasn't about to say anything, alright?"

"Um," Hermione frowned and tilted her head slightly. "huh?"

"You heard me!" Tonks stamped her foot jokingly and walked away quickly.

"Nym! Come back!" Hermione called after her, laughing. "I won't tease you anymore, promise."

"Hurry up you guys!" Tonks shouted back. "This is awesome."

The girls gasped in awe as they came around the corner and into the main chamber. The snake motif may have been a bit over done but the scale was immense. The chamber itself was nearly the size of the Great Hall and it was supported with columns carved into snakes. At the far end was the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. "That's a bit egotistical." Hermione said when she noticed the statue.

"We've already got plans for that." George said mischievously as he stepped out of a shadow.

"Extremely childish and immature too!" Fred piped up from somewhere behind George.

"Things hanging out of his nose and stuff like that." George nodded.

"A large part of me is urging me to tell you off for even thinking about disrespecting Lord Slytherin." Daphne interjected indignantly.

"Where is the harm?" Fred asked.

"It is undignified. You don't just do that." Daphne replied.

"Undignified?" George asked skeptically. "I think he left his dignity behind when he made a secret lair with a slide for an entrance."

"How are we supposed to get back up that anyway?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"We take the stairs." Harry called as he walked out of a side room with his nose in a book.

"What have you got there?" Hermione asked and ran over.

"Stairs?" Daphne cried. "You mean I didn't have to slide down that?"

"Nope." Harry laughed. "It was fun though."

"Maybe for you!" Daphne spat and crossed her arms. "For me it was revolting."

"Harry is this parselscript?" Hermione asked from over his shoulder.

"Yea." Harry smiled at her.

"It doesn't look anything like when you write it." Hermione questioned.

"Its magic prevents non-parsels from recognizing it." Harry explained.

"You said something like that about the curse." Tonks remembered.

"Yea, same magic at work. Maybe I'll write a paper on it someday." Harry said thoughtfully.

"So what's the plan?" Susan asked as she joined the three.

"I figure half hour of exploration and then we start in on shields." Harry said loudly enough for the whole group to hear. "Go where ever you wish but stay within shouting distance."Harry, Tonks and Hermione went into the room that Harry had come out of, it turned out to be a small study, and started organizing the books while the others looked around.

After having barely scratched the surface half an hour later Harry followed the calls from the others and led his girls out of the study. The nine of them spent the next three hours learning the basic shield charm before finally climbing back to rejoin the world for dinner.

The three Ravenclaws were halfway back to their tower when Hermione realized that none of them had done any homework all weekend. After talking her out of a panic attack the three sat down and spent the rest of the evening catching up.

"Nym?" Hermione asked as they were finally crawling into bed hours later.

"Hmm?" Tonks murmured.

"You remember that troll last year?" Hermione asked and rolled on her bed to face Tonks.

"Yea, what about it?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"I think I owe Harry a life debt from that." Hermione breathed. "Everything Susan, Daphne and Hannah said fits."

"Oh." Tonks replied, stunned.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I think I've been thinking about how to ask my mum to take me to the Ministry to try and check that list. You should come with me. If you're right we can figure out what to do then, but we shouldn't worry about it before we know." Tonks yawned.

"You're right. It's already been a year, not knowing for a couple more months won't hurt." Hermione nodded. "Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night Hermione." Tonks smiled and rolled over before drifting off to sleep.

**AN: **Sorry for the delay, I've been on a Starwars bender for the last week and a half. I don't expect the next chapter to be done next weekend, maybe next Wednesday though.

I wanted to do the reveal in each of the last two chapters but as I was writing them it just felt wrong. Two people immediately called me on it last time. Chronologically this 48 hour period is the first possible reveal I thought of, but I didn't think it was flashy enough of something.

I don't really know whether or not you guys were expecting for me to write a serial like JK's, a series of one year stories, but I am trying to write one seven year story. The model that I am attempting to follow is that after the first act no new mechanics will be introduced, and after the second act no new characters, that are important, will be introduced. I don't expect to pull this off perfectly but I do intend to have all of the juicy stuff out by the end of third year, but like Nym's flight and Hermione's armor it might take a while for them to actually be able to control it all.

Also all the people who wanted me to kill Pomfrey for violating her oaths are blood-thirsty. The only oath/vow in my story that can kill you will be the unbreakable. Swearing on you magic and lying will still strip your magic from you though.

I actually made a list of things that needed to get done this chapter and next chapter and I ended up leaving it in my other pants when it came time to write :(

Next chapter I hope to get all the way to the train ride home for christmas and include dueling club and first quidditch match but it will probably take me more than one to get everything in.


	35. Chapter 35

"I bet you think you're so clever, don't you?" Snape demanded from Harry as he stormed into the potions class room.

"Generally yes," Harry said frowning. "but I haven't done anything this morning. Have I?"

"This morning no." Snape scoffed. "But don't think no one noticed how convenient it was for you to wake up and just happen to know how to save the girl."

"I'm right here." Tonks complained quietly.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Harry crossed his arms.

"No, of course not. I was merely remarking upon the coincidence that earlier this year Malfoy was stunned, irreversibly, just like the curses that hit the two of you." Snape sneered. "Then this curse that no one in the school can reverse is solved in minutes after you get to it."

"You're suggesting that I set up the attack." Harry frowned. "To what end?"

"How should I know?" Snape spat.

"You're the head of the house of the cunning. Surely you have theories." Harry smirked, across the room Blaise and Daphne flinched.

"To be the hero!" Snape snarled.

"Than why would I try to kill Hermione too?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one who saved her life after all, she was. And why would I attack myself?"

"So that no one would suspect you!" Snape glared. "Malfoy was your only alibi and he was conveniently attacked too."

"This is ridiculous!" Daphne shouted and stood up. "Harry has done nothing to draw this level of suspicion."

"Sit down child!" Snape shouted.

"No!" Daphne shouted back. "This is criminal! I'll get Susan and her Aunt involved if this goes any further."

"Detention Ms. Greengrass!" Snape snarled.

"Not a chance!" Daphne said with an indignant frown, there was a sharp intake of breath from all of the students. "I'll take this to Dumbledore."

"OUT!" Snape screamed. "EVERYBODY GET OUT!"

The students complied with great haste. Once they were all out in the corridor Harry approached Daphne. "Thanks Daph."

"You're welcome Harry." Daphne glared at him. "Don't provoke him like that again though."

"Provoke _Snape_!" Tonks sneered incredulously.

"Snape was doing the provoking!" Hermione insisted with crossed arms.

"No." Harry shook his head. "She's right."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Daphne nodded and turned to the girls. "And _you two_! Why did I have to stand up for him? You knew everything I was saying. Do you realize how much this is going to cost me in my house?"

"Don't worry Daph, I've got your back." Blaise reassured.

"Sorry Daphne." Tonks said miserably.

"We'll make it up to you some how." Hermione swore.

"Don't worry about that. Just get your game together." Daphne sighed. "People are going to think you believe Snape for Merlin's sake."

"What?" Tonks shrieked. "That's insane!"

"Then why didn't you two deny Snape's accusations?" Daphne counted.

"I-I don't know." Tonks stammered.

"No one else does either, and that's the problem." Daphne stated and stomped away. "Stupid bloody Ravenclaws."

**HPCOC**

"Mr. Potter." Lockhart called as he walked into the classroom the next day. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Tonks, Mr. Malfoy. I heard about that dreadful attack on Saturday."

"Who hasn't?" Tonks muttered under her breath.

"It is a tragedy that I wasn't able to arrive at any of the scenes in time." Lockhart gloated. "No assailant would have dared attack if I was present."

"I'm sure." Harry said flatly.

Lockhart seemed to take that as encouragement and smiled more broadly in accordance. "Needless to say I wasn't, which led me to an obvious conclusion. There are hundreds of students here but only one of me. Do you see the problem?"

"Too many of you and not enough of us?" Harry asked brightly earning snickers from around the room.

"Exactly! Too many students and not enough teachers to protect them constantly." Lockhart beamed. "The solution is ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Start a dueling club so we can all learn for ourselves?" Harry asked lamely thinking back to his other second year.

"I'll start a dueling club so everyone will be able to fend off attackers on their own!" Lockhart exclaimed apparently not hearing what Harry said.

"You're not listening to anything I'm saying are you?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Please contain your enthusiasm Harry, I know it is exciting but we can't start until next week." Lockhart pressed on and Harry rolled his eyes. "I know, I know, but this is a school sponsored extracurricular. It isn't a game of gobstones, Harry, precautions must be taken."

Lockhart stared at Harry who frowned back for several long seconds of awkward silence. Harry then realized Lockhart was waiting for confirmation of some kind. "Um...right."

"Now you must be wondering why I called the four of you out specifically." Lockhart prompted.

"I really stopped caring three paragraphs ago." Harry shrugged.

Lockhart laughed loudly. "Harry, are you this cynical with everyone, or is it just something about me?"

"Yes." Harry said bluntly.

Lockhart frowned in confusion before shrugging. "Anywho. The reason I singled the four of you out is that I took the liberty of putting your names at the top of the lists for your respective houses."

"He's doing really good today." Hermione whispered to Tonks. "Respective, liberty, specifically, precautions."

"I know." Tonks whispered back. "I've counted ten two-galleon words already, and it hasn't even been five minutes."

"'Anywho' should really count against him though." Hermione grumbled, Tonks nodded silently and curled a finger back up as Harry bit back a laugh.

"You see, the attack that brought this matter to my attention also told me something about the four of you." Lockhart forged on unaware of the whispered conversation. "You see, this club will be the most useful to the four of you because during the attack you all showed your ineptitude."

"Ineptitude!" Tonks exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing, like, pulling big words out of the dictionary and jamming them in wherever?"

"But it really should count as two." Hermione commented.

"Wait!" Draco shouted and jumped out of his seat. "Who do you think you're calling inept?"

"Draco, sit down." Harry commanded and let out a breath of relief when he heard Draco's chair move again as he complied. "How about a gentleman's wager Professor? We won't go to your club but at the end of the year any of the four of us will be able to beat any of your students and furthermore I will be able to beat any of the instructors."

"I cannot condone a group of students to learn dangerous spells without supervision." Lockhart shook his head. "No, you need to learn from me."

"And if I don't?" Harry countered.

"Than any improvement you show beyond what would be expected from the assigned classwork would be viewed with extreme suspicion and any rules violations would be pointed out and pursued to their logic conclusion." Lockhart recited mechanically, clearly providing a rehearsed response.

"So you would punish us for studying ahead?" Hermione cried in scholastic outrage.

"No, but we would check to make sure it was merely studying ahead rather than an illegal dueling ring." Lockhart smirked. "But now that the announcement has been made could you all please open 'My Year with a Yeti' to page 248 and we can continue where we left off."

**HPCOC**

"Oomphf" Daphne gasped when a fourth year Slytherin bumped into her and knocked her off her feet.

"Asshole." Blaise called after him and bent down to help Daphne back to her feet. "That's the third time already."

"It's fine. Really." Daphne brushed herself off and continued on her way towards the exit from the Common room. "But thank you for caring."

"It's all part of the job." Blaise said dismissively. "Besides, you've seen the cretins I would be forced to hang out with if our friendship ever faltered."

"Come on." Daphne smiled. "Let's go eat."

"After you m'lady." Blaise bowed, Daphne giggled and raised her nose arrogantly and walked passed him.

A few seconds after the two left Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott shared a glance from across the room. At his nod she rose silently from her seat and exited the common room following Blaise and Daphne. The rules were very clear in Slytherin. In public the house is united. Disputes were taken care of in private. Daphne violated this rule not only was it for the benefit of a non-Slytherin but it was against Professor Snape too.

It had only been a day and a half and already other Slytherins had destroyed three almost completed essays with accidental ink spills, her back pack had been torn twice, itching powder made its way into her bedding and the boy who knocked her down as she left was the sixth to do so. Mostly it was only older students who were picking on her, the younger students took her complete lack of retaliation as an indication that she was simply making a list of names. The idea of a list wasn't as terrifying for them as the possibility of her handing it off to Harry Potter.

The threat that Potter presented is what kept Theo and Pansy from acting more aggressively. The plan was to be cunning and do something Daphne couldn't ignore and that wouldn't get them on any list. Tracey backed out of the plan right away on the opinion that it wasn't wrong for Daphne to defend her friends, no matter who they are. Tracey would be spending meal times alone for a few weeks.

The time was approaching for Pansy to act. She'd been following her targets, making sure to keep a corner between them in case they turned around. As they rounded into the entrance hall that ceased to be an option. From her careful distance she followed the two of them into the Great Hall, at which point they started walking to the Ravenclaw table. Potter was already sitting there with his freak and his mudblood. The Weasley twins were sitting across from them and seemed to have dragged their little sister and Loony Lovegood along with them.

Potter and the freak seemed to be putting on a show for the others. One would shift and the other would try to match it. Potter was currently struggling to match the freak's duck bill. The mudblood looked like she was rapidly suggesting improvements but the rest of the circus just watched and laughed.

Just as Daphne got into earshot of Potter, Pansy caught up to her and spoke up. "It must suck, huh Greengrass?"

"I don't know what you're referring to Parkinson." Daphne said coolly and kept walking.

"Well, if _I_ made a sacrifice like that for the guy _I like_" Pansy stressed that part, clearly and loudly. "I know that _I_ would be pissed if he kept wasting his time on lesser girls."

Daphne froze. "What the hell are you trying to say Parkinson?"

"You're the first daughter of a respectable pure-blood family." Pansy stated. "You know you shouldn't have to compete with a half-blood abomination and a mudblood for Potter's attention."

"Excuse me!" Daphne, Tonks and Hermione all shouted as one.

"Who do you think you are to call me an abomination?" Tonks demanded as she drew her wand.

"How dare you refer to either of them as lesser!" Daphne spun on her heel. "And I'm not competing with anyone for Harry's attention!"

"I'm sure." Pansy replied with a smug smile. "Why else would you be foolish enough to oppose Professor Snape?"

"You should leave Parkinson." Blaise warned half-heartedly.

"You'd better watch it Zabini." Pansy shot back. "Don't think no one has noticed where your loyalties lie. You wouldn't want to go too far, like Greengrass did, and get the whole house after you."

"The whole house is after you?" Harry asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Daphne said with a clipped tone.

"You helped me. Let me help you." Harry insisted.

"Or at least let us help." Fred offered.

"We've been looking for guinea pigs." George nodded.

"Down boys!" Daphne grinned. "Just because Snape is pathetic enough to coerce the house into mending his wounded ego by bullying a twelve year old doesn't mean that the coerced need to suffer too."

"That is very Hufflepuff of you." Hannah said approvingly as she and Susan walked up to the table.

"And if that is true we could go to Dumbledore and get him fired." Susan added. "There are laws about this kind of stuff after all."

"The old man will just suppress it." Harry sighed.

"Then we can take it to my Auntie." Susan replied. "Lucius Malfoy is on the Board of Governors. He's always looking for a chance to make Dumbledore's life worse."

Harry nodded. "He might not help take down Snape though. Death Eaters have to stick together and all that."

"That's Professor Snape." Dumbledore announced his presence. "And he is no more a Death Eater than I am."

"Is that so?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he turned around. "Would you care to show me your left forearm then Professor?"

"Harry!" Daphne gasped. "That is really taboo to ask."

"Don't care about taboos, what I care about is knowing who around me is a Death Eater." Harry crossed his arms resolutely.

"Harry, I can't allow you to go around accusing people of being a Death Eater, in public, without any proof." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"But it is okay for Snape to go around accusing me of attempted murder, use of unforgivables and assault, all while in public without even having a motive?" Harry shouted.

"I've already reprimanded him for that." Dumbledore said reassuringly.

"Have you talked to him about the students he's made harass Daphne simply for standing up for me?" Harry continued at the top of his voice so the whole hall could hear. Pansy decided that now was a good time to leave and pretend she had never been here in the first place.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter!" Snape sneered as he stormed over with the other heads close behind, to his dismay.

"You see? Severus hasn't been encouraging them at all." Dumbledore smiled genially.

"Than I don't suppose you would mind at least making every offender publicly apologize?" Harry offered. "I'm sure Daphne kept a list or simply remembers, right Daphne?"

"Actually, yes." Daphne said quietly and pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "I didn't expect to need it so soon."

"Let's take a look shall we?" Harry asked smiling.

"Hang on. Jeremy Thorn knocked me down on the way here. Just one second." Daphne said quickly jotting down the name, then passed the list to Harry.

"Let's see." Harry started after using the copy charm six times, passing a copy to each head and Dumbledore, one for himself and handed the original back to Daphne. "Twelve incidents, oh my, is that a Prefect? That would be very embarrassing."

"That's the Quidditch Captain." McGonagall commented helpfully.

"And both beaters." Flitwick added.

"Wow, this really makes Slytherin look mismanaged. Way to go Snape." Harry singsonged. "Hey, Pansy was just here but you didn't add her name."

"Nah, she's a constant." Daphne shrugged. "A slight irritation caused by Nott's unfathomable need to be your rival."

"Oh." Harry said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess they are only slightly irritating. Whatever, your call."

"How do we know all of these names are accurate?" Snape spat.

"Oh they're accurate!" Daphne crossed her arms.

"He's just trying to establish a lack of trust in the victim." Susan piped up. "Ignore him."

"I think we should take this conversation to my office." Dumbledore commanded.

"I think you're a little too late to contain this." Harry said calmly. "Everyone in the school has heard, I've been shouting. Your best move would be to make Professor Snape force those people to apologize and then if Daphne is satisfied we can let it go."

"Which is probably exactly what you were trying for." Dumbledore sighed when Harry nodded. "You're right though. Severus, tonight you will say something at dinner about how ashamed you are of your house's lack of unity and call up the people on this list."

"You can't be serious!" Snape hissed.

"Either that or we both risk our jobs." Albus said firmly.

"Or you could just fire him now." Harry suggested hopefully. "You'd save a lot of time and effort."

"No one is losing their job over this stupidity. Understand Severus?" Albus prodded.

"I understand." Snape snarled, glaring at Harry, the turned sharply and strode out of the room, robes billowing.

"And the lot of you." Dumbledore said looking at the whole court, Luna and Ginny. "No press. No Aunties. No reprisal pranks. Let the situation resolve."

"No worries Headmaster." Harry said confidently. "If Daphne says it's enough, it's enough."

"Yea." Tonks agreed as the others nodded.

"That will be more than enough for me." Daphne smiled. "But I think Snape should apologize to Harry too for his baseless accusations."

"Deal." Dumbledore nodded wearily. "I think that is enough excitement for breakfast, don't you?"

"Indeed, have a pleasant, er, more pleasant meal Professors." Harry said as they turned and started walking back to their table.

McGonagall turned back. "That was very well done Mr. Potter."

"Thank you." Harry said with a genuine smile as she continued on her way.

"I don't have a crush on you." Daphne turned to Harry. "You know that right?"

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Good, this would be weird otherwise." Daphne said and hugged him briefly. "Thank you."

"No problem." Harry smiled. "You didn't think I wouldn't do anything did you?"

"Yea, a king has to protect his court after all." Fred jested. Ten paces away Dumbledore came to a wide-eyed stop.

"Shut up!" Harry laughed. "I'm no king and anyway, today we're Daphne's court."

"My mum did almost name me Queenie." Daphne grinned.

Dumbledore watched from his seat as the group joked and laughed through the rest of their meal. He had been tempted to beg off and go review the third prophecy again and rethink his interpretation. That could wait though, he had until the third lord appears to figure it all out. First though he would have to figure out how to get Severus to apologize. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. _It's going to be a long day._

**HPCOC**

"It has been brought to my attention that an exaggerated tale of my Monday morning Potions Class has been circulated." Snape read loudly from a parchment he gripped so tightly that his arms were shaking. "In response some of my students have mistakenly taken it upon themselves to come to my defense. Their response, while appreciated, is unacceptable." Snape paused and stared at the page for a long moment before taking a breath of resolve and forging forward. "For my part I would like to sincerely apologize to Mr. Harry Potter for improper timing for conjecture. Had I held my tongue Ms. Greengrass would have had no need to rise to his defense and none of this mess would have happened in the first place." Snape stopped and turned to look pleadingly at Dumbledore, who motioned for him to continue. With a sigh of defeat Severus turned to Harry, who was sitting across from Daphne at the close end of the Ravenclaw table. "I'm sorry."

"Never the less, I have a list of names and when I call on you, you _will_ walk up here and apologize to Ms. Greengrass for your transgressions." Snape said angrily to the Slytherin table. "Jeremy Thorn!"

**HPCOC**

"Hey Sirius!" Remus called up to the attic. "Harry sent us a memory!"

**HPCOC**

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Lee Jordan shouted into the microphone. "Today's match is between Gryffindor and Slytherin in their traditional season opening match."

Harry and the rest all cheered as the Gryffindor team took the field, Daphne and Blaise unsurprisingly rooting for the Twins in this game. They had promised to do their very best to knock Marcus Flint off his broom.

"It's looking to be an exciting game!" Lockhart said jovially as he plopped down in the seat right behind Harry, shoving Susan and Hannah out of the way in the process.

"Yup." Harry said lamely.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Lee announced as the stadium cheered.

"I heard you're a beater for Ravenclaw." Lockhart smirked. "You know I was too in my day. I'd be more than happy to teach you a few of my better tricks."

"Um, no." Harry shook his head.

"Now Harry, a good athlete looks for improvement wherever he can." Lockhart lectured. Harry jumped up and yelled when Katie Bell made her shot. When he sat back down he leaned over and whispered in Tonks' ear, earning a laugh. "Harry? Are you listening?"

"Hmm? You say something?" Harry leaned back slightly.

"You should take me up on my offer." Lockhart said. "Take every chance to improve."

"Oh, sorry Professor but I can learn more by watching my current competition than I can by listening to someone relive stories of his glory days." Harry shrugged. "No offense, but wouldn't you be happier sitting with the rest of the faculty?"

"Perhaps you're right." Lockhart frowned and walked away.

"That was easy." Harry mused in surprise for a moment before turning back to the game. Gryffindor won and Flint managed to stay on his broom the whole time, escaping with a fractured leg and a dislocated shoulder.


	36. Duels and Quidditch

**AN: **So, last chapter was kind of the punch line for a joke that won't be told for a while. It's kind of hard to talk about without ruining but those of you who are re-reading from some point after, say, Sept. 1st 1995 should know what I am talking about. And to everyone who is ready for the pace to pick up, I don't have much happening after christmas this year so the spring will go by quickly.

"Settle down!" Lockhart called jovially as he walked into the Great Hall. "Thank you all for coming to the first meeting of this dueling club. Obviously you already know myself and my assistants, Professors Snape and Flitwick, so I won't waste time on introductions.

"We've put a great deal of thought into how tonight should flow. You all are starting from different skill levels and as such we can't just throw everyone together and expect things to work out correctly. We've come up with a way to work around this." Lockhart smiled broadly. "Professor Flitwick, if you would explain?"

"Yes, well first we're going to ask everyone to arrange themselves by year, then, starting with the first years and working up we're going to have everyone participate in a series of test duels to gauge everyone's strengths and weaknesses." Flitwick said. "This will probably take three meetings but with that information we will sort you into smaller groups to practice one thing or another."

"So why don't we get started!" Lockhart clapped his hands together. "First years please make your way to the dueling platforms, everyone else stand back."

"He's very organized tonight." Hermione observed as a small group of nervous first years made their way towards the front.

"Yea, I suspect that Flitwick was more involved with this than they've said." Harry nodded.

"There sure aren't very many of them." Tonks commented as she counted heads.

"They've only just started. They probably don't know what dueling is yet." Susan added from behind them. "Poor little things."

"You're not that much bigger." George quipped nonchalantly.

"I am too." Susan huffed indignantly.

"Of course, had I wanted to block that it would only have been too easy!" Lockhart boasted as he picked himself up off the floor after Snape successfully demonstrated the disarming hex. "Now we don't expect any of you to get this spell right tonight, we're just looking at how well you do."

"I hope they expect a little more from us." Blaise winced as the first of the first years managed to successfully cast the spell at his unsuspecting opponent.

A few minutes later the first years were sent off to one part of the hall, with a large number of pillows, to keep practicing. The second years were called up after that. Harry pointedly ignored Lockhart's attempts to get him to stand front and center. Once they were all in place a slightly put out but still smiling Lockhart turned to address them. "Alright, we're going to assume that by this point you know at least a few spells." He paused for laughter that didn't come as he walked down the line towards Harry. "Right, so we're going to pick you out in pairs and your year will be the first to have actual test duels. Rules are simple, first to lose their wand, leave the platform, bleed, get knocked out or quit loses. Anyone who uses a potentially lethal application of a spell will be disqualified, so no levitating opponents and dropping them on their heads. Finally, no weapons. Why don't you show us how it is done Harry?" Lockhart suddenly grabbed Harry by the shoulder and dragged him towards the stage. "Would anyone like to be Harry's opponent?"

The response was underwhelming. Finally Snape caught Nott's eye and they shared a small nod. Nott sauntered forward arrogantly to where Snape was standing, who then bent down and whispered in Nott's ear. Harry took his place with a soft sigh and waited for Nott to get ready. "You sure you want to do this Nott?"

"Scared Potter?" Nott spat as he took his place.

"You're joking right?" Harry cocked and eyebrow and shook his head.

"In a couple minutes you'll wish I had been joking!" Nott retorted, lamely, Snape quietly shook his head sadly behind him.

"Right." Harry shrugged and turned to Lockhart. "So can I beat him already or is there something else we're waiting for?"

"Nope, not waiting for anything." Lockhart smiled and hopped off the stage. "First spell on three. One, Two -"

"_Serpentsortia!"_ Nott cast a second early.

_Of course. _Harry thought with a quiet sigh and a glance into the audience. _And Justin just happens to be standing right where he was before too. Not going to talk the snake down this time._

"I'll get rid of it for you Potter, if you forfeit." Snape offered sneering.

"Please allow me!" Harry said at the same time that Lockhart did and sent a vanishing charm at the snake a second behind Lockhart's spell, which hit it and launched the snake skyward, causing Harry's to miss and vanish a patch of the stage instead.

With a mental smirk Harry dashed forward when the snake landed and started heading towards Justin. Harry sheathed his wand as he ran and just as he was almost on it he dove forward. The snake just started striking when Harry's hand darted out and caught it just behind the head.

"Yoink!" Harry shouted as his momentum kept him moving forward. He broke his fall with his left hand and continued into a roll over his left shoulder. Bringing his feet back under himself he stood seamlessly and tossed the snake at Nott, who shrieked and jumped off the stage to avoid being bitten.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as Snape vanished the snake. "Um, I think I won."

"Yes, well, not exactly the traditional way to win, but this round goes to Harry Potter." Lockhart announced. "How about a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff next?"

Most of the second years had shown up and the duels progressed slowly, each professor picking the opponents and adjudicating the duel for their own individual platforms. It didn't come as much of a surprise a few minutes later when Snape called out "Parkinson, Granger, you're up!"

"Harry! What am I going to do?" Hermione asked suddenly panicked.

"Don't worry, your shield will hold off anything she can throw at you right now." Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Just let her wear herself out and hit her with a stunner or something."

"Just give up now Granger!" Pansy taunted from on stage.

Hermione made a face at her and smiled nervously at Harry before climbing onto the stage herself. She stood at her end and re-settled her robes, then looked Pansy in the eye and smirked. "Ready to be embarrassed?"

"Like a mudblood could ever beat me." Pansy sneered.

"Now now, settle down." Snape smirked sarcastically. "One, Two, Three!"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Pansy shouted.

"_Protego!_" Hermione answered, the court had only been training for a little over a week but Hermione's shields were already the strongest of anyone's, except Harry's. Needless to say Pansy's spell hit it harmlessly. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Pansy! Show this mudblood what a pure-blood is really made of!"

Pansy took up the challenge and started casting spell after spell as fast as she could. Stunners and disarmers rained on Hermione for a few minutes until the strain got to be too much for Pansy, when she slowed down to tripping and tickling jinxes. A few minutes after that Pansy was panting and reduced to throwing insults. "Is that all you can do Granger? Sit behind a shield like a coward? _Rictumsempra!_ At least I'm casting things."

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted as she dropped her shield.

Pansy, shocked at the suddenness of the attack, almost didn't react. "_Protego!_"

Exhausted and marginally capable, Pansy barely managed to get a thin shield up. Hermione, still being relatively well rested, had put some effort into her spell and blasted right through Pansy's shield, dropping the other girl like a sack of potatoes.

"You should be ashamed to call that a duel Granger." Snape sneered as Hermione turned to exit the stage.

"Thank you sir." Hermione shrugged and walked casually off the stage, then hustled over to Harry and Tonks.

"Davis." Snape walked over to Tracey. "You're up next against Tonks, do better than your other halves."

"Yes sir." Tracey said and glanced over to the celebrating group. "Any advice?"

"Hope her shield isn't as strong as the mudblood's, and if it is don't waste energy on it." Snape scoffed. "Davis, Tonks, go!"

Both girls climbed onto the stage showing equal amounts of trepidation. Tonks knew her shield couldn't withstand the barrage that Hermione's did and Tracey was trying to remember all the ways to mitigate a shield. Snape counted down and let them go at it.

Tracey started with a tripping hex that Tonks jumped over as she fired a tickling jinx back her way. Tracey countered the jinx with just enough time to get her shield up to stop Tonks' stunner. Tracey skipped to the left around a tripping hex and hit Tonks with the slug vomiting hex. Tonks put up a shield between slugs and tried to remember the counter curse.

Tracey fired off a stunner that hit Tonks' shield and caused it to flicker drastically. Tracey smirked and sent another at Tonks. The third stunner dropped Tonks' shield and forced her to jump to the side and roll. Tonks fired a stunner as she found her feet but got hit with a tickling jinx at the same time. Between the tickling and the slugs there was nothing Tonks could do about the next spell and was quickly disarmed.

"Very good Ms. Davis. Finally someone showing us what a duel should look like." Snape smiled. "It's just a shame you couldn't be matched with a worthwhile opponent."

"I think Tonks did very well sir." Tracey shook her head and turned to Tonks. "You almost had me a few times and I would very much like to have a rematch sometime."

"I'd like that." Tonks smiled and picked up her wand. "I'll win next time though."

"Anytime." Tracey smiled and skipped over to Pansy and Nott to brag.

Hannah and Daphne barely lost their duels, while Susan barely scrapped out a win. Blaise got taken by a lucky stunner early on and lost by the greatest margin of all of them. The Twins didn't get to fight because the evening drew to a close with the last of the third years, at the next meeting the two of them would each win with an impressive display of lateral thinking.

**HPCOC**

_Dear Professor Gilderoy Lockhart,_

_I understand that you have a very busy social calendar but I am hoping that you will find yourself free to join myself and my wife for dinner this Boxing Day. I have a very influential friend who has been dying to meet you and I am sure that the two of you will do great things if you give a partnership a chance. He mentioned something about **Salazar's Secret** but wouldn't go into details._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

Gilderoy wondered at first why the words 'Salazar's Secret' appeared to be written over several times. With a shrug he dismissed it, assuming he would understand when he got there. November was already almost over so Lockhart sent an affirmative response immediately and started day dreaming about what the Malfoys would serve. In a quiet corner of Lockhart's soul Tom Riddle had taken hold and understood the importance of the stressed words, he was looking forward to boxing day for an entirely different reason.

**HPCOC**

"Good morning Harry." George yawned and joined Harry and the girls at the Ravenclaw table on the first Friday of December. "What'd you want us down here this early for?"

"Is it time for your prank?" Fred asked.

"Yes, watch the Head Table." Harry smiled and nodded over his coffee.

The twins turned their attention to the table and found it completely empty except for a tall candle burning in the center. "A candle?"

"Not very inspiring." George commented as Fred shook his head. "So what's it do?"

"On its own nothing." Harry smiled. "But right now it is a timer. There is a rune carved at the bottom and when it melts my spell will end, that is if the professors haven't undone it yet."

"What does your spell do?" Hermione asked as Hagrid walked into the hall.

"Just watch." Harry nodded to Hagrid and smiled as the others turned their silent attention to the half-giant.

"It isn't mean is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I wouldn't call it mean so much as annoying." Harry reassured. "It isn't like one of Draco's pranks after all."

"That's good." Hermione said as Hagrid stepped up onto the platform. As Hagrid walked towards the table a slightly shimmering transparent film appeared and stretched as he exerted force on it. A few steps in the film pulled Hagrid to a stop and sent him backwards, causing the big man to stumble slightly.

Not one to be deterred so easily, Hagrid pressed a hand into the film with an amused expression and waited a few seconds and chuckled when his arm bounced back. Hagrid looked around and spotted Harry, smiling like that cat that got the canary, then decided that that was enough to deter him. Hagrid sighed in amusement and walked over to sit with the kids. "That's a' interestin' prank 'Arry."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry smiled. "But officially I have nothing to do with it."

"Oh, right." Hagrid smiled and thumbed his nose. "Nothing to do with it, gotcha."

"Glad you see it our way!" Tonks grinned and dished up some friend potatoes for Hagrid.

"What the?" Professor Sinistra muttered as she got shoved back a step up on the platform. Not missing a beat she pulled out her wand and started casting charms on the bubble.

"How long do you think that will last?" George asked.

"Depends on when Dumbledore or Flitwick show up." Harry shrugged. "Although McGonagall might be able to bring it down too."

Professors Babbling and Vector had shown up and were conferring with Sinistra when Lockhart came rushing in. Without a glance at anyone he practically ran towards the table. Only one thing came to Hermione's mind when she spotted him. "Oh, merlin."

"Stop Gilderoy!" Babbling called as he approached.

"Sorry, no time to talk." Lockhart replied as he hit the edge of the bubble. "Big lesson to prep for, just need a bite and—AAAHHHH!"

With a sound resembling a huge rubber band snapping Lockhart was launched backwards and off the platform. He landed on his side and rolled across the floor several times before coming to an embarrassing stop under the Slytherin table. Slowly he stood up and dusted himself off, looking around wildly. "What happened?"

"Someone," Babbling said looking pointedly at Harry. "set up a reversed age line around the table. No one over the age of eighteen can cross."

"It's really rather fantastic." Vector admitted with and excited smile and cast another analysis spell. "I wasn't even aware that age lines could be reversed in this way. Albus is going to love seeing this."

"Just bring it down will you?" Lockhart demanded.

"Unless we can prove who put it up or get them to admit it, I don't think we can." Sinistra laughed. "The prankster did good work."

"Fine!" Lockhart snapped. "I'll just take my breakfast in my office."

As the morning went on the Great Hall filled up and more and more professors gathered around the bubble. Snape was there for all of two seconds before he stormed off and brought Dumbledore and Flitwick back with them. The entire student body was eating when Dumbledore arrived and they all watched on eagerly as the greatest wizard of their time got to work pulling apart Harry's prank.

From the moment Dumbledore got started Harry's age line lasted just over ten seconds. Harry felt proud of that time as the bubble burst into a swarm of blue and bronze glitter that swirled through the air. Altogether it formed the words 'Good Luck Tomorrow Ravenclaws!' before reshaping into a giant eagle and flying out of the hall as thunderous applause arose from the Ravenclaw table.

"Excuse me! Could whichever one of you who pulled that please come forward, I'd really like to talk about the theory behind your modification." Dumbledore shouted to Harry over the applause and waited a moment. "I guess not, oh well. On a related note I would like to inform the student body that from now on you will need authorization from a professor before being allowed to cast an age line on Hogwart's grounds. Thank you."

_Some day Harry is going to leave a trace._ Albus thought ruefully as he sat down. _He can't get away so cleanly every time after all._ His thoughts quickly moved on when Babbling recounted the story of Lockhart's mistake.

**HPCOC**

"WELCOME QUIDDITCH FANS, TO THE SECOND GAME OF THE SEASON!" Lee Jordan yelled the next day. "Today's match is between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff!"

Lee introduced all of the players as they came onto the field and took up their positions. Harry glanced up and found his friends in the stands and managed to salute them with his bat before Madam Hooch released the balls. From the announcer's booth Lee's voice rang out again. "AND THEY'RE OFF!"

"You're sure they'll be okay?" Hermione asked the twins nervously. "It is their first game."

"They'll be fine Hermione." Fred whined. "Just watch, you'll see."

"Yea." Susan nodded. "Even though I want Hufflepuff to win I'm still sure that Harry and Tonks will be the best on the field."

"Hufflepuff isn't going to win." Blaise observed.

"Shut it Zabini!" Hannah scolded.

The day was bright and sunny but very cold, as it tended to be in early December. The chill had seeped though Harry's whole body and within twenty minutes of starting the match his arms were numb all the way through. The force of every strike reverberated painfully through his arm. He could tell that Tonks wasn't doing much better as he watched her almost fumble an easy catch.

Ravenclaw was in a slight lead of 50-30 when Harry spotted the snitch. His first impulse was to dive after it but he stopped himself in time and glanced around until he spotted Cho. He waved his bat to get her attention and nodded towards the snitch.

Hufflepuff took possession as Cho started off after the snitch. Cedric spotted it a moment later, having also noticed Harry's hint and angled down into a dive. They were about equidistant from the little gold ball but Cho was climbing and Cedric would beat her there. The Hufflepuff chasers didn't seem to notice a thing and were flying rapidly towards the Ravenclaw goals, their path would take them very close to Cedric's.

Harry approached a bludger in a moment of clarity and hit it as hard as he could at the chasers. Like magic Cedric, the chasers and the bludger all came together at once. The chasers broke rank and the one with the quaffle rolled right into Cedric, who wasn't able to pull up in time, knocking him off his broom.

Cedric plunged passed Cho just as she caught the snitch, ending the game. As Cedric fell Harry dove and cast a cushioning charm where Cedric would land. Harry stretched out and grabbed Cedric's arm as they approached the ground and slowed him down just enough to be gently dropped ten meters onto the soft spot. "Sorry about that Ceddy, wasn't my intent."

"It's fine Potter. Just part of the game." Cedric shouted up as he stood up. "And I really don't like Ceddy."

"Understood." Harry smirked and flew up to join his celebrating team.

**HPCOC**

"Hello Ms. Lovegood." Lockhart smiled as he walked into the library during the last week of classes before break. "What are you working on?"

"Christmas present." Luna said looking up from the dolls she was carving. "For Harry."

"I see." Lockhart said and picked up one that was shaped like Harry, except with a duck bill. "Are you doing all of his friends too?"

"Oh yes, Hermione and Tonks are already done, the twins and the Slytherins just need to be painted, the rest will probably take me until the end of the night." Luna smiled and shaved a tiny sliver off of Susan's nose.

"Oh, they look nice." Lockhart said and set the Harry doll back down. "Good luck with them."

"Thank you sir." Luna focused on her work again while Lockhart meandered deeper into the library.

**HPCOC**

"Stupid portrait." Tom Riddle grumbled as he entered the Ravenclaw common room the last night of term. "A silly riddle isn't going to stop anyone. Whatever, now where is that box?"

Tom was pleased that the Ravenclaws, like the other houses, followed the tradition of putting their presents to each other under the tree before leaving for break. It made it really easy for him to find Luna's gift to Harry. It only took him a few minutes to make his addition and conceal the evidence and slip back out of the tower.

"Happy Christmas Potter!" Tom giggled.


	37. Start of Holidays

"Hey Harry!" Susan smiled as Harry answered his mirror. "Aww, you three look cute."

"Um, thanks." Harry said from his spot between Hermione and Tonks on the cushions. "But I'm not cute."

"Yes you are." Tonks pointed out.

"No, you're cute, and Hermione is cute." Harry shook his head firmly. "I'm manly or macho or tough. Not cute."

"Boys." Hermione muttered and jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the departure time is in ten minutes, so you guys should finish up and get over here." Susan said.

"Oh, thanks." Harry smiled and cut the connection before turning to the portrait they were facing. "Sorry Circe, we have to go now."

"I'll just sum up the rest then, Theseus kills the Minotaur, follows the string out of the Labyrinth and gets the girl and they live happily ever after." Circe grinned. "Happy Christmas, I'll see you next year?"

"Wouldn't miss it!" Tonks exclaimed happily as she bounced to her feet.

"Bye Circe!" Hermione waved with one hand while she pulled Harry towards the door with the other. "Thanks for the story!"

"Bye Children." Circe smiled and waved as the three hurried away.

Harry's smile grew momentarily as they rounded the corner to the entrance hall and saw the rest of the court. His smile dropped a split second later when he noticed Lockhart standing with them. Fred and George shrugged apologetically when they saw him and the three made their way over at a considerably slower pace.

"Hello friends." Harry greeted cheerfully then apathetically added "Professor."

"Good morning Harry!" Lockhart gushed. "I was hoping to catch you before you left."

"Can't have been hard, I didn't set the schedule." Harry drawled.

Lockhart laughed heartily. "Right you are, my boy, right you are."

"So, can I help you?" Harry pressed after a moment of silence. _Why does he always do that?_

"Right, you see I have always liked to deliver my presents in person." Lockhart grinned and pulled a small package out from behind his back. "I've been writing in this almost every day this semester. It helped me out a lot and with my wisdom added to it it should help you more."

"Er, thanks." Harry said and took the present. _It's a book...wait...this can't be the diary can it? No, that would be stupid. Then again this is Lockhart. Screw it, I'll deal with this later. _Harry smiled up at Lockhart. "Did you get something for all of your students?"

"What?" Lockhart asked surprised. "No, why?"

"It's just that some people might look at this as favoritism." Harry shrugged and tucked the gift into his robes.

"Oh, yes, they might." Lockhart nodded sadly. "But you shouldn't worry, I didn't give that to you as a professor to a student but rather as one celebrity to another."

"I see." Harry nodded. "I'm afraid I don't have a gift for you."

"Don't worry about that." Lockhart waved him off nonchalantly. "I don't expect anything in return."

"Oh, well thank you." Harry said as the train whistle blew. "We need to leave now. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Mr. Potter." Lockhart walked away chuckling, although he didn't know what was funny, while the students climbed onto the train.

Susan was the first to spot an open car and as the group piled in Harry quietly cast an expansion charm to fit them all in. After a couple minutes of bumping into each other and maneuvering their trunks the nine settled down.

Tonks took the seat on Harry's right and as she sat she placed his arm around her shoulders and wiggled until she was firmly pressed into his side. With a sigh of contentment she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I was really comfortable before we ran out of time."

Hermione laughed as she sat on Harry's left and draped her legs across both of their laps and picked up the book she had retrieved from her trunk moments ago. Harry looked from Tonks to Hermione then to Blaise before grumbling "I feel like furniture."

"The best furniture." Tonks nodded.

"Better you than me." Blaise said making a face.

"Is that so?" Hannah asked from next to him and flopped sideways across him, her head landing on George's knee.

"Get off!" Blaise squawked and pushed Hannah until she was almost falling off the seat.

"Blaise quit it!" Hannah said as she caught herself.

Susan laughed, reaching over, and pulled Hannah back into a sitting position. Blaise brushed himself off indignantly and moved over to where Daphne was. "I'd really rather you don't do that again Hannah."

"Oy!" George objected. "Stop complaining, I'm not and I think I'll have trouble putting weight on my leg for a couple days!"

"And I'll have to deal with that." Fred crossed his arms and jokingly glared at Hannah.

"You're all such children." Daphne observed and went back to gazing out the window.

"But, we are children." George grinned. "So it's all good."

Daphne turned her cold gaze on George, smirking when he flinched. "Fair enough." She said happily.

"Wait, you're not reacting negatively?" George asked concerned. "Or is this an I'd better watch my back scenario?"

"No, not mad." Daphne shrugged. "I honestly just ignore you when you're misbehaving."

"I never misbehave!" George defended and even managed to keep a straight face for a couple seconds while everyone stared at him. Finally he burst out laughing. "Oh, who am I kidding?"

As the laughter died down a soft knock came on the door to their compartment and behind it stood Justin Finch-Fletchley looking nervous. Harry motioned him to enter and dropped his hand back to Hermione's knee.

"Hey, so, um, I sent my parents an owl about the snake at the dueling club." Justin started hesitantly. "I asked if I could invite the nine of you to our annual boxing day party, but my mum said nine was too many, everyone else there will be muggles after all. She told me to just invite you, then when I told her that there wasn't much chance of you showing up anywhere without Hermione and Tonks" At this point he looked the two girls in the eye. "So she told me to invite the two of you as well and appropriate parental units."

"I don't know that I should be around muggles." Tonks said softly. "I have a tendency to unconsciously shift hair color."

"You'll be fine Nym," Hermione smiled. "That only happens when you're really thinking hard about something."

"Do either of you know anything about what the old people have planned for us yet?" Harry asked the girls, who both shook their head. "Sorry Justin, I can't answer your invite now, I can send an owl later tonight though if that is acceptable."

"Anytime before Tuesday is fine." Justin nodded with a relieved smile. "My great-aunt is staying with us for a few weeks and she doesn't know anything."

"Watch for Hedwig then." Harry said with a nod.

"Alright, I'm going to catch up with the others. Bye." Justin said and turned to the Hufflepuff girls. "Hannah, Susan, everyone, Happy Christmas."

"You too Justin." Susan smiled and waved as he left.

"That had to be hard." Blaise said with a note of respect and Harry and Daphne nodded.

"Harry isn't that intimidating." George scoffed. "Is he?"

"Yes." Daphne stated. "But that isn't why that was hard. If you didn't notice, he just came in here and was practically required to commit a social faux pas."

"It is easy to invite one person in a group, but a lot harder when you're inviting a subset of the same group." Blaise added. "You could tell that he was waiting for one of us to, in effect, demand to be invited too."

"But, he said his mum wouldn't allow that many." Hannah frowned.

"Yea, he took the easy way out." Harry smiled.

"By blaming his mother?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yup, works almost every time and is almost completely unchallengeable." Harry nodded.

"Oh." Hermione looked off thoughtfully for a moment before coming back to earth and nodding. "Yea, I get it now."

"It really doesn't work if it doesn't work though." Blaise shrugged. "But you wouldn't believe how many things I have gotten out of this way. She's gotten me out of Pansy's last four birthday parties, probably my favorite use."

Daphne laughed. "I was wondering why you were never there."

"You're more than welcome to be visiting my family during any future parties, if you want to that is." Blaise suggested.

"That's sweet of you." Daphne smiled at him.

"No problem." Blaise smiled back then forcefully broke eye contact. "So Harry, what does a one celebrity get another?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Lockhart's gift." Tonks said and stuck her hand into Harry's robe and pulled out the present.

"Right. Um, Nym. I'm going to need my arm back for this." Harry said and started to lift his arm off of Tonks' shoulder.

"No!" Tonks whined and grabbed his hand. "You're comfortable and you can do it one handed."

"I can unwrap your package if you want." Hermione suggested.

"Fine." Harry rolled his eyes and handed the gift to Hermione. "Thank you."

Hermione took the book with a gleeful smile. "Christmas was the only time I have ever been encouraged to make a senseless mess." No one could quite tell what she did, but within seconds Hermione had reduced the wrapping paper to a fine confetti and distributed it evenly around the cabin. "Gotta love butterfly knives." She laughed as jaws dropped all around. "Not really, just a lot of practice."

"Okay." Fred said as the rest chuckled awkwardly. "So freaky unwrapping abilities aside, what's the gift."

"I dunno. There is a leather case around it." Hermione said as she looked down.

_Wouldn't it be funny if that was the diplomat bag and diary._ Harry though, smiling. _But I couldn't open it if it was still linked to Lockhart._

"He left it open. That's strange." Hermione observed. "It's a book, but there's no title on the spine. You should take it out yourself, you don't need two hands for that."

_It can't be the diary. Like zero percent chance of happening. Right? _Harry slowly withdrew the book and turned it over to see the title.

_**Prestidigitation: Small Spells with Big Effects and How to Make Them Work for You!**_

_Oh, why couldn't it have been the diary?_ "There are marked pages." Harry noticed and opened the book to the first page. "So that's how Dumbledore makes his eyes twinkle."

"And Snape's billowing robes." Tonks said when Harry flipped to the next.

"He wrote notes in the margins too." Harry said and rapidly flipped through all of the pages. "In every margin. This must have taken a lot of time."

"Well, it's not like he was working on lesson plans." Blaise muttered cynically.

"This might actually be useful." Harry admitted. "Didn't think I'd say that about anything to do with Lockhart."

The group spent the rest of the train ride going through the book and selecting spells to try. By the time they arrived at the platform Daphne had discovered a charm to make it seem like there was always a breeze blowing through your hair, and it was quickly adopted by the rest of the girls. The Twins were surrounded by the sounds of two flocks of songbirds. Hermione had found the lowest version of the mage sight spell and had spent the last hour looking at everything with slightly glowing eyes and a new found fascination despite Harry telling her that what she was seeing was like watching a film versus seeing something in real life. Tonks' eyes were disproportionately large and Harry chose the triple threat of Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, Snape's billowing robes and Lockhart's glinting smile. Their group was the first to be found by their families.

**HPCOC**

"Alright Kreacher. We're about to go get the kids, tell me what your orders are again." Sirius ordered while he stood in the attic with the horrid little elf and the ever angry portrait of his mother.

"I will not allow the children to know of my existence. I will not allow the children to learn of The Mistress' existence. I will maintain the silencing wards around the attic and I will keep out of sight." Kreacher recited mechanically.

"And if any of them discover your existence anyway?" Sirius scowled.

"I will conduct myself in a manner befitting the house elf of a noble household and will inform them in a non-aggressive manner that they are not supposed to be here." Kreacher answered.

"Very good." Sirius said and walked down the stairs out of the attic to where Gwenog was waiting. He hugged her softly and kissed her on the cheek. "That was possibly the best idea you've had since we met. I never would have thought of that on my own."

"I'm sure it would have occurred to you eventually." Gwenog smiled and hugged him tightly. "Alright, down boy, we've got to fetch the pups."

"You're right! Padfoot away!" He shouted with a huge grin and turned into Padfoot before bolting out of the room and down to the fireplace.

**HPCOC**

"There they are!" Remus exclaimed and pointed to the group that was disembarking.

"How can you be sure?" Sirius asked seriously as he noticed the charms.

"Shut up." Remus rolled his eyes as the two of them, their girlfriends and Ted Tonks made their way over to the group.

"Hey guys!" Harry shouted as the groups converged, smiling brightly, which triggered Lockhart's charm and flashed brightly.

"Ah! My eyes!" Sirius joked and put his hands over his face. "I may never, ever, ever see again!"

"Will you kick him?" Harry twinkled at Remus.

"The Dumbledore Twinkle too?" Remus gasped. "What are you trying to do to us?"

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why did you kick me?"

"No one can refuse the twinkle." Remus replied sternly.

"He Snape Walks too!" Tonks cheered and Harry proceeded to parade about, robes billowing, eyes twinkling and smile flashing. Snape would have been horrified if he witnessed it.

"By the way girls, I love what you've done with your hair." Gwenog said laughing.

"And Hermione, your eyes are absolutely radiant." Hestia complimented.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed prettily and batted her eyelashes. "It took me almost two hours to stop being distracted by all that magic that this spell lets me see. Harry is going to teach me how to do it without the spell."

"I am?" Harry's head turned sharply.

"Yes, yes you are." Hermione nodded.

"I guess there is no reason not to." Harry nodded. "Alright, we'll all do that next semester, it can be very useful in a fight too once you get used to it." _And I'll have to hide my signature in more places._

"Hermione, your parents are with Andi back at Grimmauld Place, Floo travel doesn't agree with them or they would be here too." Ted said informatively.

"That makes sense, it will be easier to leave from there than from here, what with all the holiday traffic and stuff." Hermione nodded.

"There you two are!" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she and the rest of the Weasley family walked over tho collect the twins. "Oh, hello Harry dear, how are you? Nice charm work."

"Thank you Ma'am." Harry's smile flashed making Molly flinch. "Lockhart gave me an amusing book."

"I can see." Molly turned and smiled at all of the other children in turn, although it was rather bitter when she got to Hermione and Tonks. "Hello children."

"So you must have big plans for the holidays." Sirius suggested.

"Oh, yes, we've had a holiday tradition since Bill started Hogwart's." Molly nodded happily.

"Well you shouldn't let us stand in the way of tradition." Sirius smiled politely.

"Um, right. Come along Twins, we need to get home." Molly blushed slightly and lead her clan away.

"See you guys." Fred waved.

"We'll be on the mirrors." George assured.

"Happy Christmas Harry!" Ginny called.

"Thanks!" Harry called back.

"We have a place of prompt arrival as dictated by our parents." Daphne intoned in a deep staunch voice and rolled her eyes before taking her normal tone. "So we have to go too."

"Bye." Blaise said and the two walked towards the little cafe on the platform. Hannah and Susan soon split off with Hannah's parents and the Grimmauld Place group made their way to the Public Floo Terminal.

**HPCOC**

"Hermione!" Emma Granger called as her daughter stepped out of the fireplace and rushed over to hug her.

"Hi Mum!" Hermione hugged back. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Sweety." Dan said as the last member of the party exited the Floo. "We have great news!"

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"We're taking a vacation for the whole holiday!" Emma exclaimed.

"The whole vacation?" Hermione asked concerned. "As in we won't be here for the solstice? Harry, Nym and I were going to make a potion that day."

"Oh, don't worry, you're not going anywhere." Dan shrugged.

"What?" Hermione cried.

"Before you get worked up you should ask where we're going." Emma advised.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"We're taking our vacation..." Emma paused dramatically. "Right here! Three weeks at Grimmauld Place enjoying all the pleasures magic has to offer in the one place as close to the center of our daughter's world as we can comfortably get."

"Really?" Hermione smiled and hugged her mother again when she nodded.

"So this potion you're going to make, any eyes of newt?" Dan joked.

"One each." Remus supplied when Hermione turned to him.

"Really?" Dan nodded. "What about toad's breath?"

"No, that fell out of use centuries ago." Sirius shook his head. "Too hard to store you see."

**HPCOC**

_I should have enough now. _Harry thought as he held up the jar full of engraved sand. _Now I just need to wait until the snow melts to put it down._

Harry set the sand down and moved down the work table to the several dozen jars that he had set up each with a flake of the Philosopher's Stone and a different magical liquid. In theory the stone was a crystal and all crystals are grown. Therefore if he found the right liquid he would be able to grow new stones, possibly even shape them without carving. It was still far too soon for any conclusive results.

Beyond that mess was the station he was currently working at. He set down the tea that he had forgotten over with the sand and took up his carving knife again. He was carving the left fibula from the dementor's skeleton. He was hoping that he had thought of the right runes to use to mask any signature from any wand while it had this piece of bone on it. It wasn't a perfect solution but he wouldn't have to worry so much about being identified. Six hours per day was plenty of time for him to finish carving and also to do some testing. It would be finished before they went back to school. _Sure is boring work. Only eighteen months left until the third task though. I'm going to have to figure out the split core thing before then. Maybe I'll get lucky and Smethwyck will pull a miracle out of his bum. Oh well, back to the chore at hand._

**HPCOC**

Hermione and Tonks called their mothers into Tonks' room, which Hermione was sleeping in as well. The girls had their mothers sit down before taking each other's hand. With one squeeze both girls started talking together. "Mum, we think that we both owe Harry a life debt and would like you to take us to the ministry to find out."

Andromeda and Emma looked at each other than turned back to the girls and chorused. "You rehearsed that."

"Yes we did." The girls answered together with a nod. "Did you?"

"Okay that is creepy." The adults replied then turned sharply to each other. "Stop that!"

The four of them laughed for a couple minutes before Emma pulled herself together. "Okay girls, why do you think what you think?"

"Well, you saw what happened to Harry after he healed me." Tonks spoke to the floor. "It matches everything we could find out about the debts, I really just want to know for sure."

"Same with me, but about the troll last year." Hermione looked bravely at her mom's face and only saw worried acceptance.

"Alright, we'll take you." Andromeda agreed. "You probably don't though, you know that right."

"Yea we know." Hermione replied.

"So can we go now?" Tonks asked impatiently.

"I'm okay with it, so long as we go shopping too." Andromeda smiled.

"Hang on, I want to leave Harry a note." Hermione said and ran upstairs, Tonks close behind.

**HPCOC**

_Dear Harry,_

_Nym and I have gone shopping with our mums. We'll be back early afternoon by Mrs. Tonks' figuring. _

_See you later_

_Hermione and Nym_

"What's that?" Gwenog asked as Harry sat down at the table.

"Just a note from the girls letting me know why they aren't here." Harry replied and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh yea, if you were up earlier you wouldn't have missed them." Gwenog smirked. "Late night?"

"No, hard time falling asleep." Harry shrugged.

"What's bothering you?" Gwenog asked.

"I have no idea what I should get for Hermione or Nym this year." Harry moaned, glad that both of them were out of earshot.

"Really? If you want some help I think I know something they would love." Gwenog grinned.

"Really?" Harry asked relieved. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem, bring your coffee, we need to go up to your room." Gwenog stood up and made for the stairs.

"Wait, let me grab some toast or something too." Harry hurriedly grabbed a couple pieces of cold toast in his left hand, his coffee in his right, and followed Gwenog upstairs. "So what, something in here will tell you what I should get or something?"

"Something like that. Why don't you go and get the pair of pajamas that you like the most." Gwenog ordered and ignored his questioning look.

"Here they are." Harry said a minute later walking back with his favorite pair of pants and sweatshirt. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Nothing. These are the gifts. Give the shirt to Hermione and the pants to Tonks." Gwenog laughed at his surprise.

"What? But, these haven't been washed since I wore them." Harry stammered.

"Perfect!" Gwenog clapped.

"You want me to give them old dirty clothes." Harry cocked an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yup, they'll love them." Gwenog placed a hand over her heart. "I swear it."

"You're insane, but unless I think of something better I'll trust you." Harry sighed.

**HPCOC**

"What brings you four down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Asked the Auror at the front desk.

"The lady in the atrium said that this is where we could find the book detailing life debts." Andromeda said bluntly.

"Oh, yes. That is here. Whose checking?" The Auror asked and pulled a form out from a drawer.

"That would be both of us." Tonks said pointing at herself and Hermione.

"Alright, just press your wands into this slot to verify your signatures and fill out these forms, and we can get you taken care of." The Auror smiled and handed over the papers after Hermione and Tonks each presented their wands to the device.

Half an hour later they handed over the paperwork and followed an Auror out of the waiting area and into a room with a large ledger waiting. The Auror walked behind the ledger and consulted the paperwork. "Let's see, Tonks, Nympha-"

"Don't say it!" Tonks exclaimed.

"-dora. Sorry." The Auror finished before he could stop himself and started flipping through the pages. "Let's see, ah here we are, ahem, October 31st 1992 owed to one Harry Potter, cause not listed."

"I knew it!" Tonks shouted gleefully.

"That isn't necessarily a good thing." The Auror cautioned.

"What about me?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Right, Granger, Hermione." The Auror flipped a few more pages. "Also one, this time to one Nympha . . . Ms. Tonks on October 31st 1991, cause not listed."

"That doesn't make sense." Tonks frowned. "Harry did all the saving."

"Yea, that's really weird." Hermione frowned and turned to the Auror. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I only know what is in the book. But maybe Mr. Potter wasn't risking anything." The Auror suggested.

"But he got clubbed by a troll." Hermione objected.

"I can't say. I wasn't there. Sorry." The Auror smiled sadly.

"You know what would help us think about it?" Andromeda asked happily. "Shopping. Let's go get our mind off it for a while."

**HPCOC**

"Get up you filthy maggot!" Sirius bellowed into Harry's ear an hour before dawn on the 21st.

"AHH!" Harry screamed as he was suddenly ejected from his dreams. "What the hell Padfoot?"

"Dan showed me army movies." Sirius gasped between laughs and wiped a tear away. "Good times."

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Harry asked groggily.

"It's time to start the potion and you need to be there." Sirius yanked the covers back drawing a yelp from Harry. "Stop whining, you're the last one. I even brought you coffee."

Ten minutes later Sirius, Remus and the three kids were all up on the roof waiting for the sun to peek over the horizon. The first step was mixing their hair into a solution just as the light from the rising sun, or the rising moon, hits it on either solstice. Remus was squinting into the sun. "Just a few more seconds...now!"

On his cue the three dumped their hair into the vials they held. The colors changed as the light hit them, Hermione's turned a deep chestnut brown while Harry's turned copper and Tonks' turned a flawless white. Once the color stabilized they poured them into cauldrons set on low and settled in to spend the whole day simmering their solution.

"So there must be a lot of stories from when you guys went through this." Harry suggested as he sat back in his chair.

"Oh, no not really." Remus said looking away.

"None come to mind." Sirius added. "But that doesn't matter, have you three decided what animals you want to be?"

"I have, I don't want to say what it is yet, but I'm going to need to take a trip to Australia." Harry smiled.

"Sounds fun!" Sirius grinned. "International portkeys aren't much fun but if we put it off until you get back for the summer and you know where to go it shouldn't be too hard."

"Really?" Harry sat back stunned. "I was expecting to need to sneak off with Nick and get it myself."

"Is it dangerous?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Not very, they're nice animals and I can talk to them so I doubt anyone with me would come to any harm." Harry answered.

"So, snake of some sort." Sirius nodded. "Hermione?"

"I took Harry's advice to heart and decided on a very useful, I think, form. That of a housefly." Hermione smiled.

"House fly?" Sirius frowned. "How is that supposed to be useful?"

"Have you ever tried to hit a fly with a curse?" Hermione asked casually. "Not to mention the escape routes that it would open up. There are no better fliers in the whole world."

"Fair enough." Remus nodded. "What about you Tonks?"

"I want to keep mine secret too." Tonks said, looking at Harry and blushing. "But I won't have to make travel arrangements to get the piece of the animal."

Four steps and the whole day later the sun had set and the kids were preparing to store their potion for summer. The entire day Harry had asked questions about the Marauders' experiences but the older two kept suspiciously dodging the subject. Finally Sirius stood up with a smile that was way too large for the occasion. "Remember you three, put them somewhere very safe. If they get shaken between now and then they'll be ruined."


	38. Christmas

Mafalda Hopkirk took her job very seriously, except for on Christmas mornings. The first Christmas that she worked in the department she was sent out to Kent to cover up a large amount of accidental magic. The parents of the girl were confused, as could be expected, and lead her to where their three year old daughter was gleefully shredding and propelling wrapping paper around the room. With a smile she removed the memory of her visit from Dan and Emma Granger and left quickly to let young Hermione play.

A year later she was called to the same house. Instead of going in she disillusioned herself and peaked in through the window. She watched for a few minutes before turning and leaving quietly. The year after that the same thing happened, then a few months later she was promoted. Now no one responded to accidental magic in Kent of Christmas morning, but Mafalda would still watch the magic detectors dance as Hermione played.

Today was the first Christmas in all those years where the meter didn't move at all. Mafalda knew this day was coming, it wasn't hard for Mafalda to learn that Hermione was at Hogwart's now, most of the wizarding world would recognize her face simply due to her attachment to Harry Potter. Magical education almost invariably marked the end of accidental magic. Mafalda knew this, but it didn't stop her from shedding a tear at the end of an era.

**HPCOC**

Harry caught himself staring at his pile of presents again, one of them specifically. The Marauders gave the girls and himself a large flask full of memories, they said it was the story of their animagus journey, which explained all of their smirks and half laughs the other day. He was down to the last gift from people he actually knew, this one was from Luna.

He was about to tear the paper when he heard a squeak from his left and got crushed by a Hermione Hug. Harry laughed into her hair and wound his left arm around her to return the hug. He could hear Tonks tear paper hastily and the chuckles that caused around the room turned into full laughs as she grabbed Harry as soon as Hermione released him.

When Harry finally extricated himself he shot a grateful glance to Gwenog, who was smiling smugly as if to say 'I told you so'. Smiling to himself he removed the wrapping paper and lifted the lid off of Luna's present. He gasped involuntarily at the artistry of the figures in front of him. The nine members of Harry's court as well as Luna and Ginny were lined up in a neat line all finely crafted out of wood and delicately painted. Harry immediately noticed the portkey on the one of him, a long life of celebrity made him quite familiar with them. _Oh, goody! This should be fun! _Harry smiled excitedly and checked to make sure he had his wand and vial of elixir.

"Wow, these are really cool!" Harry exclaimed. _No one is touching me, this is as good of a time as any._ Harry reached out to take the portkey with his left hand. "Look, she gave the one of me a duck bill!"

_Huh,_ Harry thought, looking around as he drew his wand after landing. _Who'd've thought I'd end up here again._

**HPCOC**

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as the box of dolls hit the floor. Time blurred over the next few minutes as complete chaos broke out in the room. Hestia had her head in the fireplace and Gwenog was frantically writing something. Remus and Andromeda were casting spells over the other dolls and the box. Sirius finally broke her out of her daze by shoving her mirror in front of her face. Hermione reached up to take it with arms that she just then realized were wrapped around a similarly panicking Tonks.

"Call Susan and get Amelia here as quickly as you can." Sirius commanded. "We'll get him back, don't worry."

Hermione nodded and took the mirror. "Susan." She called shakily and waited for her friend's face to appear.

**HPCOC**

"Headmaster!" Hestia's head yelled from inside the fireplace.

"He's in McGonagall's office dear." One of the former headmistress's portraits said.

"Thank you." Hestia said quickly and withdrew from the fireplace. After throwing another pinch of Floo Powder on the fire she stuck her head back in and called. "Hogwart's Transfiguration Office."

"Oh, good morning Hestia." McGonagall said surprised.

"Is Dumbledore there?" Hestia asked impatiently.

"I'm here." Dumbledore moved into view, with a serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's taken Harry!" Hestia cried.

"Step back, I'm coming through." Dumbledore nodded.

**HPCOC**

Harry only survived his first trip here with the aid of the Weasley's semi-sentient invisible flying car. This time it was just Harry, his wand, and the whole nest of Acromantula. The giant spiders were, fortunately, far more surprised at Harry's arrival than Harry was. _Unfortunately they don't stay surprised very long. _Harry thought as he leaped to his left to avoid a thick strand of web that fell from above. A flick of his wrist sent a cutting curse back in the same direction and Harry was rewarded with a hiss of pain.

Harry ducked under a bite directed at his head and set that spider of fire before banishing it back into the horde. A sharp burning pain in his left arm told him that one of them had gotten lucky and ripped his arm open with a claw. Worse though was causing him to drop the doll, which he needed to return without raising suspicion. He never saw the face of that spider but he managed to get one of its legs with a _reducto _before it disappeared back into the swarm.

With a thought Harry focused his metamorph talent and stopped the bleeding before throwing himself into the fight with reckless abandon.

**HPCOC**

"Where is he?" Tonks screamed as Shacklebolt escorted Luna Lovegood and her father into the room.

Luna burst into tears as her father placed himself protectively between the girls, glaring angrily at Tonks. Shacklebolt also glared but yelled back too. "Ms. Tonks, now isn't the time for blind accusations. We don't know that Ms. Lovegood had anything to do with the portkey!"

"What ever." Tonks muttered looking down in equal parts shame and anger.

"Madam Bones is right over here, if you'll please follow me." Shacklebolt lead the Lovegoods away.

"It'll be alright Nym. The Headmaster has the instruments to track a portkey, he'll find Harry in no time, we just have to give him a second to get back with everything." Hermione whispered calmingly to the girl in her arms.

**HPCOC**

Harry panted as he watched what remained of the acromantula swarm run away. With a shuddering sigh he dropped into a sitting position and allowed the dome of fiendfire, that he had erected around himself, die away. Harry never understood why that spell was considered dark. Probably just another case of the Ministry being afraid of what most people had a hard time controlling.

_That's funny. _Harry laughed as a he remembered how Hermione had invented that variation of the spell to help Ron overcome his crippling phobia so that the three of them and Ginny could clear this very forest of those very spiders, just a few years before their kids started school. _I owe older Hermione so much. Now where did that portkey land?_

Harry had picked up a few more small injuries during the fight and a few of them objected to Harry standing up again. Ignoring the mutinous parts of his body Harry cast a locating charm and groaned when it told him the doll was under a pile of dead spiders.

If Harry knew more about arachnid anatomy he would have noticed that the abdomen of the bottom most spider was badly damaged. If Harry had noticed that he would have taken more care while levitating said corpse.

Harry was walking towards the doll when he heard a loud crack above him. The abdomen of a giant spider landed between him and the doll before bursting open and showering the area in spider guts. As Harry fought the urge to throw up he lost concentration on the levitation spell and the upper half of the spider dropped like a rock. Having shifted slightly in the separation the spider's top half landed behind Harry but bounced towards him, knocking Harry face first into the abdomen.

Scrambling away from it as fast as possible, Harry managed to get a few feet away before he lost his breakfast. Head, neck and shoulders all covered in unspeakably disgusting goo Harry looked around for his wand, _scourgify_ was now his highest priority despite how much it would hurt his wounds. _Find wand, reverse polarity on the portkey and go home. Hardest step is the first. _Harry thought miserably as his eyes landed on the burst abdomen. _Oh, you've got to be shitting me. _

Harry took a few deep fortifying breaths and rolled his sleeve up with a grimace.

**HPCOC**

Dumbledore had been rushing around his office and private study for several minutes desperately searching for all of the rarely used instruments he needed. Not for the first time Albus wondered why he never got around to researching a spell to do this job without all of the extras. _Now where did I put that dimensional clamp?_

He yanked open a drawer on his desk to search there when he noticed that his portkey detector had indicated the arrival of a portkey within school grounds, twelve and a half minutes ago. Wide eyed he checked a second device that was designed to track magic on the grounds, it showed that a massive amount of magic had been used deep within the Forbidden Forest starting from just over twelve minutes ago to four minutes ago. A quick glance confirmed that no portkey had left.

"Fawkes!" Albus shouted as he copied the coordinates and moved towards a map of the grounds. Behind him his second device flared softly. "I need you to take me...here!" Albus finished by pointing at a place in the forest. His portkey detector triggered again as Fawkes swooped down and flashed away with the Headmaster.

**HPCOC**

"Finally!" Harry shouted as he pulled his arm out of the goo, wand firmly grasped. Without hesitation he _scourgified_ himself, gasping as it scoured his open wounds. _So much for my second favorite pair of pajamas._ Harry thought as he looked at his partially shredded and horribly stained clothes. _Oh well, let's get out of here._

Harry walked over to where the portkey was a picked up the doll again. Two quick prods of his wand and he reversed the portkey. A moment later it activated and Harry never noticed the burst of flame behind him.

"HARRY!" Hermione's scream let everyone know he was back and a moment later he was knocked off his feet again as she barreled into him.

"Ow." Harry groaned from under Hermione.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione blushed and stood up quickly then she and Tonks helped Harry to his feet, then they both hugged him crushingly again.

"Ow." Harry groaned but returned the embrace. "I picked up a couple of scratches while I was out. Andi? Are you here?"

"Move away from him girls." Andromeda commanded as she bustled over.

"Do they teach you to bustle in healer school or something?" Harry wondered aloud as Andromeda started her diagnostics.

"Yes." She stated plainly. "We should get you out of public space. You need to get patched up pronto."

"I agree, I think I got some venom too. My fingers started tingling a few minutes ago." Harry nodded and allowed her to rush him off, Hermione and Tonks close behind.

**HPCOC**

Dumbledore sighed in resignation. "There is nothing more I can do here Fawkes. Please take me to Grimmauld Place."

"Headmaster!" Hestia shouted as he arrived. "Harry's-"

Albus held up a hand solemnly, cutting her off and making her fall silent. "I found where the portkey led. Harry landed in the midst of the colony of acromantula that lives within the Forbidden Forest. I arrived too late, the fighting was over. Harry put up a valiant struggle but when I arrived only corpses remained. I am afraid that the colony carried him off, he's probably already dead." Dumbledore was close to tears by the time he finished.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit Professor." Harry said from the doorway behind him, left arm in a sling. "Although I am very tired." Behind him Hermione and Tonks rolled their eyes.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted as he spun around immediately noting the numerous bandaged injuries. "You're alive, but, how?"

"Rode the portkey back." Harry said seriously. "I dropped it almost immediately after I landed and had to fight the colony off to find it again. Otherwise I would have come back as soon as I got a free second. I presume you would like to join the Aurors in my pensieve?"

"If you don't have any objections of course." Albus nodded.

"Feel free. I'm headed there right now." Harry motioned with his free arm, and the two wizards along with Hermione and Tonks made their way into the next room.

"back." Hestia huffed quietly at Dumbledore's back, finishing her earlier statement and crossing her arms.

**HPCOC**

"I'm so sorry Harry!" Luna cried as she threw her arms around Harry. "I swear I didn't know!"

"Don't worry Luna, I know you had nothing to do with that." Harry hugged her back softly. "I know who did though."

"Riddle?" Sirius asked grumpily.

"Without a doubt." Harry nodded. "He's just narrowed our suspect list down to less than ten too."

"How's that?" Amelia asked, leaning forward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is Riddle?" Xenophilius asked from his seat.

"Voldemort." Harry said casually then froze. "They shouldn't be here."

"Leaving." Xenophilius said hastily and led Luna out of the room.

"But.." Luna started to protest.

"Not now." Xenophilius said sternly, Luna just nodded knowing there wouldn't be any further arguing.

"You too Shack." Harry said pointedly.

"Madam Bones?" Shacklebolt looked questioningly to Amelia and Dumbledore. "Headmaster?"

"Harry's right." Dumbledore frowned at the boy. "He's already told too many people."

Amelia merely nodded and without a word Shacklebolt turned and left. Amelia cast the standard set of privacy charms and turned back to the room. "So talk Harry."

"The portkey was onto Hogwart's grounds." Dumbledore interjected before Harry could start. "Only a professor can make a portkey onto the grounds."

"Or a staff member." Harry nodded.

"There are more than ten people on the staff Harry." Hermione insisted.

"Yes, but we can remove Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Babbling and Vector, and Madam Pomfrey for various reasons, mainly not being weak willed enough and not wanting me to be harmed." Harry listed, ticking off fingers. "Professors Trelawney, Burbage, Sinistra, and Lockhart along with Mr. Filch, Hagrid and Madam Hooch are possibly too weak willed to trust. Snape might want me to be harmed enough, but probably not."

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected automatically. Tonks' jaw dropped in disbelief.

"With Voldemort being who he is we can probably discount Filch and Hagrid since they're a squib and half-giant respectively." Harry thought out loud. "Burbage too, he would never want to be anywhere near the muggle studies classroom. Trelawney, Sinistra and Hooch are all good targets because they spend a lot of time outside of observation, but I doubt you can find a mind weaker than Fraud Lockhart's."

"So we have four good suspects to search." Dumbledore nodded. "I'll start searching their quarters as soon as I get back to the castle."

"Wait? He's allowed to call Lockhart a fraud without any correction but he says Snape and you knee jerk." Tonks said in exasperation.

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected automatically, then stopped and blinked in confusion. "Huh, that's weird."

"That explains so much." Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore frowned.

"You're a creature of habit." Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it. There are far more important things to do right now."

"Right." Dumbledore nodded and started to leave.

"Wait!" Harry stopped him and paused for him to turn around. "Didn't you want to see the fight?"

"Later." Dumbledore nodded and left.

"So what now?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Now you let the adults do their respective jobs and everything is dealt with by the time you get back to Hogwart's." Shacklebolt smiled assuringly. "For now why don't you three take Ms. Lovegood and get some hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good." Harry replied and hopped out of his chair. "Let me know when things spiral out of your control and I'll save the day."

"Wait, leave the memory Harry, we'll take a look now." Sirius suggested.

"Sure thing Padfoot." Harry drew the memory out and dropped it into a rapidly conjured vial. Harry's pensieve might only be able to fit a couple people but the Black Family pensieve could fit the whole group.

"Oh, I don't know if you should go to that boy's party tomorrow either, it might be hard to explain so many fresh bandages." Sirius added as he caught the vial when Harry tossed it.

"You might have a point, but I should be able to cover them all by morning." Harry nodded. "But if I can't then I totally agree."

**HPCOC**

"That was a stressful day." Harry noted lamely as the last of the Aurors left and the sun was setting.

"We should do something fun." Hermione suggested.

"Remus said those memories were funny." Tonks nodded. "We could watch those."

"Sounds good to me." Harry said and turned to shout across the room to the adults. "Any old people who would like to attend are more than welcome to join the three of us in the pensieve for a session of trouble forgetting distractions and Marauder based shenanigans."

The three of them made their way over to the pensieve and Harry removed the memory of the fight and poured in the new ones. Sirius, Remus and Gwenog joined them, and together the six dropped into the past.

"This was the first time we made the potion." Sirius said as the silver fog faded to show a summer day. "This is Potter Manor, somewhere to the North of here. When Harry reaches his majority the spells will trigger and he will learn the location, then he can tell us."

"No Sirius, it's three times clockwise before you add the chameleon skin and _then_ three times counter clockwise." Memory Remus scolded.

"He's never going to get it right." Memory James chuckled.

"Bet I get it right before you do!" Memory Sirius challenged.

The memory swirled back to silver and cleared again revealing the young Marauders in an empty classroom at Hogwart's, frost covering the windows. Memory Remus was walking in with a small box and the other three were almost bouncing with excitement.

"So what animals did you pick?" Memory Remus asked brightly.

"My name is Sirius Black, I got fur from the biggest black dog I could find." Memory Sirius said proudly and held up a small bag.

"I yanked some fur off the stuffed brown bear in my dad's study." James grinned.

"Lion." Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

"How did you manage to get lion?" Memory Sirius asked stunned.

"You'd be amazed what the London Zoo will do for a kid who is working on a school project." Peter laughed.

"Let's get on with it then!" Memory Remus tapped his wand to the box. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

They crowded around and James and Peter groaned, the vials marked with their names had turned blood red, spoiled. Sirius' was fine and the same black that it had been when he stored it. With a big smirk he picked his vial out and dropped the dog hairs in. "What was that bet again?" Memory Sirius asked and drained his vial, a moment later the yet unnamed Padfoot appeared for the first time.

Memory Sirius as dog danced around yipping happily while James and Peter turned to regard each other. "He never put down any stakes." James frowned. "Did he?"

"Not that I can remember." Peter shook his head.

The potion wore off then and Sirius turned back into his human form. "Then you should agree to my second bet. I bet that you won't be successful until at least your fourth attempt."

"Oh, getting cocky are you?" James laughed. "You're on, stakes first this time."

"Fine, if you lose Peter picks your form." Sirius supplied confidently.

"Fine. But if I win I get to pick his!" James shot back.

"Hey!" Peter objected. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Fine, you can have the same wager." Sirius crossed his arms.

"You're on!" Peter shouted and all four broke into laughter as the memory faded back to silver mist.

"This next memory is actually before the last." Sirius narrated as the mist cleared to show him opening the box of potions. The memory only lasted a few seconds because once the box was open Memory Sirius took out James' and Peter's potions and shook them vigorously before putting them back and sneaking away.

"Why would you do that?" Hermione asked as the memory swirled again before clearing to show Remus in front of the same box.

"Why not?" Sirius responded as Remus opened the box too. "At the time it was funny."

The angle allowed everyone to see that there were only two vials in the box now. "This is a few months later, James and Peter's second attempts." Adult Remus snickered said as Memory Remus shook both vials vigorously. "We didn't find out until we were compiling these that we both did this."

The silver mist swirled again and settled to show the four teens at Potter Manor again the next summer. Sirius was in dog form dancing around laughing at James and Peter and their second failure. Finally James threw his vial of worthless potion at Sirius. "Shut up!"

Sirius jumped to the side as the vial broke on the ground and continued gallivanting around. Not even thirty seconds later he stepped on a piece of broken vial and transformed back into a human with a shout. "Ow! My pad! Er, foot."

"Padderfoot?" James snickered. "What is a padderfoot?"

"Har har, very funny." Sirius grumbled as he sat down and dug the glass out and the memory faded away again.

"And I never lived it down." Sirius remarked glumly.

"Aww, it's okay Padderfoot." Harry patted him sincerely on the shoulder.

"God damn it!" James yelled as the next memory faded in and out rapidly with just a moment showing James and Peter holding blood red vials again.

"Neither of us did it that time." Remus explained. "We came to the conclusion that they just didn't want to be the loser and sabotaged each others'."

"Hey what are you practicing?" James' voice asked as the next memory came into focus showing Sirius with two glasses, one empty the other full of water.

"Just working on the switching charm." Sirius grinned.

"Good choice, sir." James nodded approvingly. "You going to put something in Snivellus' pumpkin juice?"

"Something like that." Sirius replied as the memory faded away.

"Finally!" James shouted holding up a black vial, again they were at Potter Manor. "It worked!"

"Mine too!" Peter cheered holding up his own light brown vial.

"Do you mind if I go first?" James asked and held up the brown bear hair.

"Wait just a minute." Peter objected and pulled out a small envelope. "You lost, your form is my choice."

"What?" James hollered. "I didn't think we were being serious!"

"Too bad for you, and since you didn't come prepared I guess I just have to use the lion's hair after all." Peter grinned.

"Oh no, if you're picking mine I'm picking yours." James said sternly and stomped over to the window. "_ACCIO FUR!"_

Memory Sirius and Remus looked like they were having a hard time not laughing, older Sirius and Remus weren't wasting the effort and were laughing heartily. A moment later James and Peter were staring each other down unknown fur in hand and as they started reaching out to drop their selected fur in the others' potion Memory Sirius cast the switching charms, and then again immediately after the fur hit the potion.

From a spectator's view it was obvious what happened since Peter's potion went from brown to black and James' did the opposite, but once the fur was in they both had a similar brown color. James and Peter didn't notice the changes and still glaring at each other they clinked their vials together and simultaneously drank them.

A moment later a stag and a rat had replaced them. Peter seemed to be getting angry as they looked themselves over and soon enough they popped back into their human forms. Peter immediately turned and glared angrily at Sirius and Remus. Pointing at James he yelled. "He was supposed to be the rat!"

"Looking back on it, that was probably the worst bet any of us have ever made." Older Sirius commented as Memory Sirius held up his hand defensively.

"If you won you were to pick the other's and if you lost you weren't allowed to pick your own." Memory Sirius said. "You both lost, therefore neither of you could pick your own forms nor could you pick the other's."

"I don't know if Peter ever really stopped being mad about that." Remus observed as the mist swirled again. This time to show the three animagi out playing in the forest during the day with Remus close by reading.

After they watched for a few seconds James' antlers got stuck in the branches of a tree. Thinking quick he transformed back into his human shape. "Where are my glasses?" He asked, squinting around.

"Up there." Peter said pointing and laughing at the pair of glasses dangling from where James' antlers had been. The memory swirled as Peter levitated the glasses out of the tree.

"No, give them back." James begged in his sleep as the next memory came up showing the inside of one of the Gryffindor's boy's dormitory. James was in the throws of a dream while the other three were standing around him laughing. "Please Lily, give them back."

"Give what back James?" Sirius asked in a girly voice.

"My prongs!" James plead. "Give my my prongs back."

"This is the next morning at breakfast." Remus said as the Great Hall appeared out of the mist.

"So I had this weird dream last night." James stated as he ripped open a roll.

"Tell us about it." Memory Remus smiled sweetly.

"Oh, yes, please do." Sirius gushed.

"Well, it started in the common room, Evans grabbed me by the...glasses...and ripped them off my face." James only blushed the slightest amount as he lied. "She then lead me around Hogwart's holding my glasses ransom until I did something."

"Until you did what?" Peter asked smiling.

"I don't know, I woke up before I found out." James shrugged.

"So did you ever get your prongs back?" Remus asked casually.

"Yea, I finally stopped her and persuaded her to return them." James nodded. "What do you think it means?"

"First of all, I think it means you need to ask Lily out." Sirius laughed as James choked on his juice.

"And second." Peter piped up. "It means you have earned yourself a nickname, Prongs."

"What?" James asked confused for a second before realizing what he meant, then buried his face in his hands. "Shit."

"You talk in your sleep." Remus consoled.

"This is the last one." Older Sirius said as the memories reformed again to show three of the four Marauders floating on the lake in a small boat, fishing.

"I didn't know you were allowed to fish there!" Hermione squeaked.

"Yea, sorry about that." Sirius said rubbing his neck. "But that is a different set of memories."

"Where's Wormtail?" Harry asked as he looked at the boat.

"Just wait." Older Remus said as his memory counter part reached down for another worm. Memory Remus sat straight up with a yelp of surprise and tossed a small object out of the boat.

A second later Peter's head broke the surface and he spit out a mouthful of water before glaring at Remus. The shock of surprise wore off and the three in the boat started laughing hard. Remus pulled himself together and started rowing the boat towards the man overboard. "Sorry about that Peter, I thought your tail was a worm, surprised me is all."

"You should really watch where you nap." James laughed and he and Sirius helped Peter crawl back into the boat.

Moments later the group was ejected from the pensieve.

**AN: **

Review from Pykon:** "**I always think it funny when people bash religion, then only pick on Christianity. There are other religions out there. Why don't you make a crack about Muhammed? They have a religion also.. or are you afraid just like Comedy Central and end up with a fatwā, calling for your death, just like Salman Rushdie. Come on, do it.. remember "whole religion thing is a bit silly", is what you said."

The answer is simply because I know next to nothing about the other religions. I grew up in a conservative Christian community and a Russian-Orthodox family. If I grew up in a Jewish household I would make fun of primarily them, same if I grew up Buddhist. Although as far as I can tell Buddha was actually a really cool dude.


	39. Chapter 39

"That was definitely fiendfire." The Unspeakable said as he came out of the pensieve. "I've never seen it used that way before though."

"None of us have." Amelia rolled her eyes. "Can you tell me how?"

"Unfortunately there isn't much we can learn from a memory of a memory. Why don't you just haul him in for questioning? He did use a dark spell after all." The Unspeakable suggested.

"No, I can't do that. He used it against dark creatures and it was clearly self-defense." Amelia chuckled. "Unless you think he chose to ride that portkey."

"No, of course not. But there has to be something we can do to get more information." The Unspeakable frowned thoughtfully.

"Not until we see someone of no relation perform the same feat. Otherwise it falls under the protection of the Family Magic Act of 1739." Amelia shook her head.

"Couldn't we just ask Lord Black then?" The Unspeakable looked up. "If it is his family's magic he could just tell us, the only other option would be Potter family magic but they were always a light family."

"I'm almost positive that it is Black family magic. Sirius didn't look at all surprised when he saw it, and no one said anything." Amelia sighed.

"Isn't your niece friends with Potter?" The Unspeakable asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Couldn't you convince her to butter the boy up or something, convince him to talk?" The Unspeakable suggested.

"Croaker, I requested you because of your desire to learn, but you haven't seen my niece and her friends. Hermione and Tonks would set her straight or run her off before she got much buttering done." Amelia shook her head. "And the rest would probably support their efforts."

"So what _can_ we do?"

"We can ask and hope they tell us." Amelia shrugged.

**HPCOC**

"Do you recognize this?" Sirius asked sternly as he dropped a book in front of Harry.

"**_Theories of Magick by Cygnus Black_**" Harry read, _I gave this to Hermione for her twenty-third birthday. _"Nope. Why?"

"Harry, this is serious. If you've been looking into our family magic I need to know." Sirius crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Cygnus takes spells apart with arithmancy, and discusses their flaws, in this book." Sirius said.

"Really?" Hermione gasped and reached out to grab the book only to have Sirius move it away from her.

"Sorry Hermione, you're not ready for this yet." Sirius smiled apologetically.

"You couldn't read it anyway without marrying someone of Black blood first, you know, family magic and stuff." Tonks said calmingly and smirked at Hermione's momentary wistful expression.

"There aren't actually any spells in this book." Sirius replied. "So no such restriction on this one, it was just with the family books."

"Anyway, what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.

"Last night after all of you went to bed I pulled this out to check. One of the sections at the back is a study of fiendfire, also presenting potential applications and suggested approaches, one of which described Harry's fire dome yesterday almost perfectly." Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

_Oh, that makes perfect sense now that I think about it._ Harry smiled reassuringly. "Padfoot, I learned that spell from someone else. I never asked how she figured it out or where her idea came from. I think this is just coincidence."

Sirius frowned at him for a long moment before jerking his head as the Floo bell rang. Gwenog ran to answer it and a few moments later she came rushing back in. "Sirius, Minister Fudge is requesting admission."

"What does he want?" Sirius groaned and went to allow the Minister and his guards through. "Welcome to my home, Mr. Minister, what an unexpected surprise."

"Yes, my apologies, Lord Black, for the intrusion." Fudge grinned broadly and shook Sirius' hand. "I hate to cut straight to business, but I would like to speak with Mr. Potter about yesterday morning, if that is okay."

"I'll allow you to speak, but if you want to ask questions I'm afraid that as his guardian I am going to need you to set up an appointment first." Sirius smirked as Fudge's jaw dropped.

"Very well." Fudge said, quickly regaining his composure.

"One moment please." Sirius smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, you guys want to hold off on starting to eat. Harry, Fudge is here to talk to you."

"Oh great." Harry moaned and dragged himself to his feet. He killed his cup of coffee and transfigured his pajamas into suitable robes.

"Ah, Harry my boy!" Fudge clapped his hands together as Harry walked in and hurried over to shake his hand. "It is nice to see you."

"You too Minister. How have you been?" Harry smiled politely as Sirius walked in behind him and leaned up against the wall.

"Wonderful thank you for asking. There's no need to ask how you've been. I've heard about that dreadful business with the spiders." Fudge's smile never faltered. "Like many people I have been following your exploits since you rejoined our world. A lot of talk has been going around about you at the Ministry and-"

"HE'S WHAT?" Emma Granger's yell filtered through from the kitchen.

Fudge paused and blinked a few times before pressing on. "-and everyone is confident that you'll be operating in the political arena once you reach your maturity. There is some debate about whether or not you'll wait to graduate from Hogwart's first though. Regardless, I know that you have been trained in magic already, but who better than the Minister of Magic himself to train you to operate politically?"

"What exactly are you saying?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You don't have to answer now, but I would like to offer you an internship in my office starting on your fifteenth birthday." Fudge grinned. "You'll get a couple years of experience without threatening your own political base, with all the power that you'll have you'll lose more in your early mistakes. That seems like a waste to me, so I would like to give you the chance to prevent that from happening."

"Interesting." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'll think about it, when would you like an answer?"

"I think before your fourteenth birthday would be appropriate." Fudge replied calmly. "Of course we wouldn't announce it before your fifteenth."

"Of course." Harry agreed. _That is a very convenient time frame for me. I wonder if the tournament is still going to happen. _"I will let you know as soon as I come to a decision."

"Excellent." Fudge laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, oblivious to Harry's wince as he hit a healing wound. "Now I believe I've used up enough of your morning already, Mr. Potter, Lord Black, it was nice seeing you both."

"You as well." Harry replied.

"Take care Minister." Sirius smiled as Fudge moved to the Floo. Two guards went first, then Fudge and the second pair of guards went last. When they were all gone Sirius sighed and turned to Harry. "Clearly an attempt to add your popularity to his, right?"

"Right." Harry nodded.

"So don't do it." Sirius suggested.

"But it is a chance to start forcing my will upon the people two years earlier than planned." Harry countered.

"Maybe. Fudge probably won't give you anything of consequence to do." Sirius shook his head.

"Fudge is a spineless worm." Harry scoffed. "I can strong arm him."

"Then do it?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"I don't know. We should, like, make charts and stuff." Harry said seriously.

"Yea." Sirius agreed. "The women in this house are all good at that kind of stuff."

"And they're the real decision makers, right?" Harry joked.

Sirius laughed and opened the door, gesturing for Harry to go back to the kitchen. "You'll see, sooner than you expect I imagine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry grumbled as he walked by. Sirius just laughed.

**HPCOC**

"So who is Minister Fudge?" Emma asked a few moments after Harry walked out of the kitchen.

"The Minister of Magic." Remus replied.

"Oh." Emma frowned. "That sounds important."

"He is Mum." Hermione giggled. "He is the equivalent of the Prime Minister."

"HE'S WHAT?" Emma screamed in surprise then clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed heavily.

"Mum!" Hermione groaned.

"Do you think they heard?" Emma asked in a harsh whisper.

"Don't worry, I put up a silencing charm when I heard who it was." Remus assured from behind her.

"No you didn't." Gwenog mouthed from across the room.

"She doesn't know that." Remus mouthed back pointing at the back of Emma's head emphatically.

"Oh good." Emma sighed with heavy relief as everyone laughed quietly. "Why would he visit Harry?"

"Who wouldn't want to visit Harry?" Tonks asked dreamily making Hermione giggle and nod.

"Straight men?" Dan offered helpfully.

Hestia rolled her eyes. "We're just going to have to wait until they're done to know. Remus, come help me move the food to the table." Remus gave a small sigh and moved to help her.

They didn't need to wait long as within a few minutes Harry and Sirius walked back through the door, both deep in thought. Neither said anything as they took their seats and dished themselves up some breakfast. For a few tense minutes everyone watched the two as they ate silently, yet to make eye contact with anyone. Hermione's anxiousness finally got the better of her and she blurted out "So what did the Minister want?"

Harry looked up at her, then checked his watch. "Three minutes and twenty-six seconds! I win Padfoot. Pay up."

Sirius groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "Thirty-four more seconds Hermione, you could have made it."

"You bet on me?" Hermione huffed as Harry caught the galleon Sirius tossed to him.

"Every time." Harry smiled, she blinked twice then smiled brilliantly as she realized what he meant.

"Well, thank you." She said blushing faintly.

"But anyway, Fudge wants me to become his intern." Harry said

"That's amazing Harry!" Hermione gasped.

"You're going to do it right?" Emma asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Harry shrugged.

"This is a big opportunity." Ted said gravely.

"Yea, but Fudge is a tool."

"Harry!" Andromeda gasped. "Don't talk like that about the Minister of Magic."

"Well he is a tool." Harry shrugged. "Lucius Malfoy has had him in his pocket for years. Why do you think so many Death Eaters are still free?"

As the group descended into a discussion about Fudge's politics, Harry began to plan on how to use Fudge's support during the up coming years. He suggested that he take up correspondence with Fudge in the mean time, under the guise of trying to help make his decision, but Harry was going to find a way to suggest the tournament. With any luck his fourth year would proceed similarly to the one he remembered.

**HPCOC**

"You what?" Voldemort screamed.

"I sent him into the Forbidden Forest." Tom repeated. "Relax, there is no way he could have made it out of the middle of the colony."

"Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Go find out if the boy is dead." Voldemort ordered and turned back to the body his younger self was inhabiting. "You'd better hope you're right, because if he lived you should consider your cover blown."

"Even if they searched Lockhart's rooms they wouldn't find the diary. Unless they knew exactly where to look my hidden compartment will remain completely undetected." Tom replied smugly. "Much less broken into."

"Merlin you're young." Voldemort sighed. "Barty, bring me the list of my servants who are still free. We might need to move a few plans up, depending on Lucius' report."

"Yes, my Lord." Barty Crouch Jr bowed to his father's body and scurried out of the room.

"How strong is your grip on Lockhart's soul?" Voldemort asked.

"The man is weak. I could consume him at any time." Tom shrugged. "If I did it while he was asleep no one would even be able to react."

"My Lord!" Lucius cried as he walked back into the room. "The boy lives!"

"Damn it!" Voldemort swore and slammed his fists into the table. "Alright, here's what we're going to do."

**HPCOC**

"Lockhart is an idiot." Harry told himself as he tucked the time turner back into his shirt. "Or maybe it is Riddle who did that."

"What?" The other Harry in the room asked.

"You'll see as soon as you get there." The older Harry smiled and walked over to the desk, returning with two needles and his rune carving tools. "Here you'll need these."

"Why do you have to be like that?" The younger Harry frowned.

"Like what?"

"All cryptic. You don't have to play that game with me." The younger Harry stated, crossing his arms.

"You'll understand when you're my age." The older Harry smirked when the younger rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." The younger huffed.

"Harry! We have to go!" Hermione yelled up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" Younger called back.

"Well, you'd better get going. I have a party to go to." Older smiled as younger frowned and warped away, then older put his carving tools back on his desk.

Harry sighed and shook his head as he walked out the door. "Kids these days."

**HPCOC**

After a quick stop to grab the horcrux detector and check his map, Harry disillusioned himself and warped into Lockhart's office. _Step one, disable the portraits._ Harry thought and waved his wand. _Check. Step two, activate horcrux detector. Check, whoa!_

Harry gasped as a tiny stream of sparks issued from the end. The sparks were at the rate that Harry normally associated with being very close, but they were so small that he would think it was far away. He turned towards London and checked against Hufflepuff's cup. _The detector is working fine._ Harry thought as he watched the perfectly predictable series of sparks.

Harry reoriented the detector and followed the strange sparks. They lead him to a specific book on a bookshelf. It wasn't the diary and as Harry investigated further he found that the sparks were leading him to the front cover specifically. None of the detection spells that Harry could quickly cast revealed anything, nor did his mage sight.

With a conjured knife Harry peeled back the inside of the front cover. Inside the cover were countless magic hiding runes and a locked extra-dimensional space. _No wonder my detector was barely sparking. _

The lock was password protected, in parseltongue. _Way to go!_ Harry thought as he looked closer and found that the password was anything in parseltongue. _You should have figured out that that was a bad plan when I reversed the spell on Nym. No wonder I called him an idiot. Perhaps sharing Lockhart's limited brain is effecting Tom's capacities._

"_Open_" Harry hissed and as the barrier faded away he found that it contained a leather pouch. As Harry removed the pouch he realized that it was open. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked inside and found Tom Riddle's diary.

_I could destroy this right now._ _Or, _Harry thought. _I could risk Lockhart's life for a chance at a showy display sometime later. _

Harry set the diary aside and investigated the pouch. Inside one of the seams was a small metal clip that held several hairs. They were all blonde and Harry assumed that they were Lockhart's. _Well they are supposed to be keyed to the individuals who can open it._ Harry thought as he turned his hair blonde and cut a few strands with conjured scissors before adding them to the clip.

Suddenly Harry realized what he needed the needles for and immediately enlarged them. He clamped them down and delicately carved runes that would make the needles transmit a very specific signal. Twenty minutes later and he was hiding one needle in the binding of the diary and the other inside the stitching of the diplomat bag.

Having that accomplished and now able to find the two items more easily, Harry put everything back how he found it. Bag left opened hidden inside the extra-dimensional space and resealed behind the parseltongue barrier and the cover of the book patched up with a quick _reparo_. Once Harry put the book back on the shelf he warped back to his base.

**HPCOC**

"How was it?" Remus asked as Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Gwenog, Dan and Emma got back for the Finch-Fletchy party.

"Boring." Tonks moaned. "There is so little for me to talk about when there are muggles around. Present company excluded."

"The third time I heard one of Justin's female friends gush about how brave Harry must be to grab a snake I just wanted to tell them about the Basilisk." Hermione sighed.

"Harry didn't seem to be having that bad of a time." Sirius remarked coyly. "What with that cute little blonde girl hanging all over him."

"Har har." Harry drawled and all three kids made a face at Sirius.

"Well, I thought it was a lot of fun." Emma said with a smile.

"Delightful even." Dan said and slid his arms around his wife.

"It's late." Harry said with a yawn, noting that the clock read just after one in the morning. "I'm going to bed.

"Sounds good." Hermione agreed and together the three went up the stairs.

**AN:**

WhiteElfElder writes us today: "Why did DumbDumb decide not to watch the memories and leave so soon after having his habit pointed out?"

When people call me on my habits I do everything in my power to resist admitting it. Sometimes there is no hope but this time Dumbledore had an out, and he took it rather than admit a weakness.


	40. Totally NOT a time skip

Warm sunlight filtered into the Court's compartment as they rode back to school. Harry was leaning against the corner of the seat with his right arm covering his face. Hermione had fallen asleep while reading next to him and eventually slid sideways and now had her head on his chest. Tonks was on the seat directly across from Harry, reading her book on birds. Every once in a while she would glance up to her sleeping friends and smile.

The Twins had concocted their first batch of Canary Cremes over the holiday and were currently out searching for willing testers, mainly in the fourth year Gryffindor car, the Court had already taken one each. Hannah was busy reading a medical text that she had requested Tonks ask her mother for a recommendation on. Andromeda had sent a small library instead, she called it 'the starter set'. There was a lesson there somewhere about asking a professional for the basics.

Susan was reading a history book about the Wizengamot that would have made Ron cry. Daphne and Blaise were next to each other reading the same copy of the Daily Prophet. They traded sections wordlessly and with timing that suggested they did this almost every morning for a long time. Everyone was being very quiet though because Harry and Hermione were sleeping and were adorable.

Except that only Hermione was asleep. Harry had been pretending so that he could finish his plans for the third task. He had decided that he could win the war that night if he acted decisively. If everything went to plan Voldemort wouldn't even know how badly he lost for a good two years afterwards, if ever. _It's a good thing I still have two and a half years, I wonder if it will be harder to invent a portable, easy to use but looks complicated device to follow the portkey to the graveyard, or the horcrux power converting crystal vial of doom thingy! _Harry restrained himself from chuckling. _I wonder where I can find a diamond the size of my fist. I hope Dumbledore protects the Goblet more thoroughly this time, an age line is just no challenge. What ever, I've got the tournament planned out sufficiently, and don't have the details to go further so I'll just stick with what I have. Sorry Fleur. _

_Next item of business, with plans to destroy my anti-killing curse shield I should study the killing curse itself. _Harry resolved. _See if I can't figure out a way to survive another avada kedavra._

_**It's been taken care of.**_ A deep voice rang inside his head.

Harry jerked straight up and looked around the room wildly. "Who said that!"

"What'd you do that for?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"No one said anything mate." Blaise said, looking up from the paper. "You probably just had a bad dream."

"Bad dream?" Harry asked confused for a moment, then relieved. "Of course, sorry."

"You're forgiven." Hermione muttered and pushed Harry back to where he was and rested her head on his chest again. "Now shut up and go back to sleep. Or at least let me go back to sleep, I was having a very pleasant dream."

"Yes dear." Harry grumbled and laid his head back. Hermione looked nervously to Tonks who smiled at her and gave a saucy wink. The others chuckled.

Hermione grinned, and blushed, then slid her arms around Harry. "Good boy."

**HPCOC**

"Cornelius, two owls have come for you." Minister Fudge's chief undersecretary said as she stuck her head through the door.

"Thank you Dolores, who are they from?" Fudge replied and beckoned Umbridge in.

"One is from Lord Malfoy, the other is from the Potter boy." Umbridge replied with a sickly sweet smile and handed the letters over.

"Ah, thank you my dear, I've been looking forward to hearing from Harry!" Fudge grinned. "You may go."

"Yes, Mr. Minister." Umbridge said stuffily and left the room with a frown.

Meanwhile Fudge was hurriedly opening the letter from Harry. He wasn't expecting to hear from him this soon. He checked the clock and the calendar and decided that Harry must have sent the letter just before leaving for the train station.

_Dear Minister Fudge,_

_My Godfather and I have discussed it at length and there is very little chance that he will reject your most generous offer. That being said he suggested that I open a line of communication between the two of us until we have to make the choice. This is for the sake of getting to know one another better before locking ourselves into a two year partnership. _

_As you know I am a twelve year old student at Hogwart's, house Ravenclaw. You also undoubtedly know that I am also on the house quidditch team as a beater. I like the sport but it is a little disappointing that it is the only exciting part of normal life here. The basilisk last year was certainly exciting, as were the spiders last week, but neither of those things were supposed to happen. Quidditch is great, but I'm sure there is some way to plan more events or sports or something. That's Dumbledore's area though, sorry for complaining. _

_So, back on topic. My best friends are Hermione Granger and Tonks. Quite of few of the photos of me that have been published recently have the two of them in them somewhere. I have six other close friends from the other houses as well. How about you, do you have a best friend? Any other friends?_

_Shoot, Nym's mum is calling me for breakfast and we're going to the platform directly afterwards so I'm going to have to end this letter here._

_Bye!_

_Harry Potter_

Fudge couldn't have known but it had taken Harry three drafts and several hours of revision to get that letter to be simultaneously childish enough and insulting enough to satisfy both of his goals. Fudge chuckled and set the letter aside. He would have a reply waiting for Harry when he got to Hogwart's, he decided. Fudge broke the seal on the letter from Lucius and began to read what he had to say.

_Minister Fudge,_

_Myself and several other prominent Pure-blood heads have spoken with our children and feel that their Hogwart's experience is lacking. The education is impeccable, especially Potions, but I fear that the students know nothing of Wizarding traditions. I brought this to the attention of the other members on the Board of Governors and they have agreed to allow me to arrange a meeting between yourself or your representatives and the Board of Governors to discuss possible solutions. _

_Please contact me at your nearest convenience so that we make schedule the meeting. _

_Sincerely_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy_

Fudge set that letter aside too and rested his head in his hands. _I don't need this. Not only is my popularity already starting to slip, and I have to tell Ludo again that I'm not going to authorize the return of that dreadful tournament, although it is rather impressive that he got Barty to sign off on it this year. And now Harry wants excitement and Lucius wants tradition. _Fudge's head suddenly shot out of his hands. _I've got an idea, and if we play up the traditional angle the Wizengamot might agree. Where is that form? _Fudge rummaged around the top of his desk for a few moments. _Aha! Sign, sign, initial, stamp, sign, seal and send. _

Chuckling to himself about how clever he was, Fudge sent the form on to the Wizengamot for approval. They wouldn't look at it until the first meeting of the year, which was still a little over a week away. Fudge knew he couldn't let this time go to waste and immediately began composing letters to Dumbledore, Harry, Lucius, Ludo and Barty.

**HPCOC**

_Dear Harry,_

_The initial stages have just started so I can't say anything for sure, but I don't think you need to worry that nothing exciting will ever happen. _

_That said I'll move on to telling you about myself. As you know I am the Minister of Magic, I don't know if you know what that entails though. My position is decided by popular vote every eighth year. The next election will be in the fall of 1996. My job is to look out for the interests of all of the people of Magical Britain and liaise with Her Majesty's government as well. _

_My favorite color is green, in fact, I have a bowler cap that is green and is kind of my trademark. My closest friend is also my Undersecretary, Madam Dolores Umbridge, although I am also friends with various members of the upper echelon of Magical Britain, like Lord Lucius Malfoy, Bartemis Crouch and Ludo Bagman, who, like yourself, was a beater. If you take up my offer I'll be sure to introduce the two of you as I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about. _

_I'm afraid the efforts of restarting a long dead tradition are begging for my time. I hope this finds you well._

_Sincerely_

_Cornelius Fudge, M.o.M._

"Mom!" George scoffed. "He signs his letters Mom?"

"Hello I'm Minister Mom!" Fred mocked in his best Fudge impression.

"You guys!" Hermione laughed as they sat down for the feast. "You know it is an acronym."

"Yeah yeah." Fred waved dismissively. "Since he's trying to become friends with Harry he might insist on being called mum instead."

"Minister Mum?" George frowned. "We can do better."

"I know!" Fred exclaimed and George nodded knowingly.

"Minister Mummy!" The cried together.

"Oh Merlin." Tonks moaned and dropped her head to the table.

"Aww, it's okay Nym." Harry smirked and wrapped one arm around her in a short hug.

"Thanks for sharing the letter, but we have to go to our table before Snape gets uppity." Fred laughed.

"But let us know when you're going to write Minister Mummy back." George smiled. They both waved and walked off. "So, do you think what ever Minister Mummy has planned will be more exciting than us?"

"Blasphemy!" Fred gasped as they walked out of hearing range.

**HPCOC**

_Interesting._ Dumbledore thought as he set down the letter from the Minister later that evening. _I have been looking for a way to bring Harry back onto my playing ground. It would be best if I could find a way to make him unable or unwilling to compete and then force his entry. Then if I also worked in a Headmaster tutoring rule of some sort he'll have no choice but to turn to me for guidance. _

_Perhaps a ban on any contestant from speaking with any non-tournament personnel about upcoming tasks. To increase dramatic tension for the benefit of the audience of course. _Dumbledore chuckled. _That will remove Harry from that infernal group of friends and keep G.N.I.C.C out of the way._

_Or, I could challenge Harry to enter and implement strict rules that sound mild. Slowly clamp down on him over the year. _Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair. _Either way it starts with getting the tournament approved. I had better write Cornelius a letter then. I really wish this could have waited until after I'd dealt with the second possessed professor problem we've had._

**HPCOC**

"Master!" Barty Crouch Sr. called as he walked into his house.

"Did it go as planned?" The shade of Voldemort asked as it flowed into the room.

"Yes Master." Barty nodded gleefully as the other occupants of the house filtered into the room. "I am to work with Lucius and Ludo Bagman to plan the tournament and show that it is safe enough for the Wizengamot to approve."

"Lucius!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes My Lord?" Lucius asked as a tapping was heard on the window, Barty Jr. went to receive the owl.

"Why did you not tell me of this success yet?" Voldemort flew in front of his face menacingly.

"I was not yet informed My Lord." Lucius quivered.

"My Lord, perhaps this letter for Malfoy is to inform him." Barty Jr. said as he walked back in brandishing an envelope.

Malfoy grabbed it and tore it open and read it quickly while Voldemort hovered over his should doing the same. Voldemort hissed victoriously. "It is as you said Barty. Listen, we all know that Tom is going to fail in his task. He is young and a fool. We're taking advantage of that opportunity in several ways, but this tournament is where we'll have the complete advantage."

"There are traditionally three tasks." Voldemort flew back and forth as though pacing. "Three tasks to break Potter down until we can completely crush him at the end. So, here's the plan."

**HPCOC**

"Hey Nym." Hermione yawned as Tonks crawled into Hermione's bed and under her covers. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Tonks bit her lip nervously. "I just don't want to be alone."

"Alright, you can sleep here if you want." Hermione smiled comfortingly and laid down.

"Thank you." Tonks said with a grateful smile.

"Just don't bite me." Hermione sighed and turned off the lights while Tonks laughed quietly.

**HPCOC**

"Remus, I think we need to talk." Hestia said as she walked into their bedroom.

"Yea, me too." Remus sighed sadly.

**HPCOC**

"Now Lucius, take Barty and do it!" Voldemort hissed dismissively.

"My Lord." Lucius bowed and scraped and made his exit.

"Master." Barty bowed and followed closely behind Lucius.

"Now Barty." Lucius said as the door closed behind them. "This plan is perfect, but we're going to need to add things so that we can barter our way back down to this point. First some things that Ludo can take out and then some that the Wizengamot can. I think we all can agree that a lava pit in the first task is excessive."

"I agree Lucius." Barty said as he caught on. "And there is absolutely no need to have the hostages with a pride of chimera in the second."

**AN: **The voice Harry heard is magical but it is not divine, mystical, insanity or even very interesting. It will be explained within two or three chapters though, or at least that's the plan. Really, it's pretty lame. I'm looking forward to other things these next couple chapters though.

**So, I didn't realize it would be so confusing, but no there is no time skip.** This is just all of the things that needed to happen a year and a half or so before the start of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Second and third year are going to continue as scheduled, this is just all of my characters planning ahead and myself making the whole thing a little more plausible than in canon.

And yea, Voldy is planning the tournament so, bwahahaha. Also they're not going in the lake.

Sorry it was short, but a lot happened. Think of it more as the prologue to my stand in for GoF than a chapter for this year, although a few 'this year' things did happen.


	41. There's a plot afoot!

Harry woke the day after they returned to Hogwart's with two very cold eyes staring directly into his. "_Good morning Hande._" Harry hissed softly.

"_You forgot me._" Hande stated angrily.

"_No I didn't._" Harry lied with a gulp.

"_Then you abandoned me intentionally?_" Hande asked, if she had eyebrows one would be raised skeptically.

"_No, of course not, I would never abandon you._" Harry swore.

"_Then how do you explain my coming up here to get taken with you only to find a completely empty room?_" Hande demanded.

"_I just thought that you would rather stay where you were than be disrupted by Human holidays._" Harry said.

"_Why did you even send me down there?_" Hande asked honestly. "_Nothing much ever happens in relation to you._"

"_I didn't know how Slytherin would react to my arrival._" Harry shrugged. "_I needed someone to gauge the reaction and I didn't have Blaise or Daphne yet. Your real job doesn't start until the end of my fourth year when Voldemort gets brought back. I expect that by then you'll be able to easily tell who is acting strange._"

"_But it's so boring._" Hande moaned.

"_Tell you what, why don't you go explore the castle, and grounds once it gets warm enough, whenever you get bored._" Harry suggested. "_And, if all goes to plan, next year I'll be able to turn into a snake as well and you can show me anything cool that you find._"

"_Really?_" Hande asked excitedly. "_You'll be a snake too?_"

"_Animagus._" Harry nodded. "_I just have to wait for the next solstice._"

"_Yay!_" Hande squealed. "_I should go, your nest mates awaken._"

"_Alright, don't be a stranger._" Harry hissed as she slithered off his bed.

"_Oh, one more thing, Rat-boy said he was going to set the mudblood on fire at the next sport I can't pronounce. You might not care, I'm not sure who he was talking about." _Hande added as she looked back.

"_Set her on fire?_" Harry scoffed. "_Really? That takes a lot of creativity._" Harry rolled his eyes. "_Anyway, thanks for telling me, he was probably referring to Hermione, and she'll be well protected._" The next Quidditch match was Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin.

"_Glad to help._" Hande hissed as she left the room.

**HPCOC**

"Albus." McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore, as an owl delivered a letter to Snape. "Have you found the you-know-what?"

"No, not yet." Dumbledore whispered back and smiled genially.

"What have you found then?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, nothing." Dumbledore said with a casual shrug.

"Nothing!" McGonagall gasped under her breath.

"Didn't find anything that registered as dark in any of their rooms nor anything that appeared to be a diplomat bag." Dumbledore chuckled. "And I didn't find anything when I scanned their minds. Tom is well hidden in whomever it is that he is hidden within."

"You seem to be taking this very well." McGonagall huffed.

"Wouldn't want him to think we're on to him, nor do we want to worry the children." Dumbledore whispered and jovially stirred some berries into is yogurt before leaning back over. "It behooves us to behave as though nothing is wrong."

**HPCOC**

Snape wasn't concerned with the deadline in the letter that Lucius Malfoy had sent, nor was he concerned with the difficulties of getting a flask of Polyjuice Potion and some of Filch's hair. All of that was easy. What really made Snape anxious was that the letter had declared the orders 'from the Dark Lord himself'. It was not a claim that any Death Eater would falsify.

Snape had to choose whether to go along with the orders and hope that Dumbledore never found out, or go to the Headmaster and get a plan together. It would be easier if there was any information in the letter, as it stood Filch would be able to be impersonated by anyone once the two weeks were up. The danger wouldn't pass for years unless they left proof of its use.

_That Filch is the chosen target suggests that the mission is to get in and out without arousing suspicion, perhaps to find or plant something. Maybe even assassination, no one would suspect the squib. _Snape thought and checked the letter again. _Or observation, he did demand a lot of Polyjuice. Either way he is going to be under close scrutiny as soon as I send the potion. Unless I don't tell anyone._

Snape looked down the table to where Dumbledore was jovially mixing berries into his yogurt and made his decision.

**HPCOC**

_Why couldn't the Dark Lord have sent Barty? _Lucius thought miserably as he strode down the slums. _He knows I don't fit in here._

Finally he found the gray door that he had been looking for and raised his cane and hammered on it several times. Within seconds the window on the door slid open and an angry voice growled from the other side "What d'you want!"

"Good afternoon. My name is Lucius Malfoy and I am here with business for your boss, Chief Greyback." Lucius said with a polite smile.

"What kind of business?" The werewolf barked.

"The private kind of business." Lucius said bluntly. "Chief Greyback will understand."

"Wait here!" The werewolf ordered and slammed the window closed. A few minutes later the door slammed open. "Well come on then!"

**HPCOC**

"You called for me?" Walden McNair said questioningly as he walked into Barty Crouch Sr.'s office.

"Ah, McNair, please take a seat." Barty replied happily and waved his wand, activating the security charms that were standard in these offices. "I have a special job for you."

**HPCOC**

That evening Harry sat up in his bed deep in meditation. He was sorting through the library that represented his knowledge. Or rather, the knowledge people were allowed to know he had. He was currently moving his finger along the 'A' section looking for _Avada. _After a moment he pulled the book representation off the shelf and flipped it open, quickly scanning through all of the commonly known information. _Blah blah blah, nothing interesting. _Harry sighed and put the book back. _Right, on to the Hidden Dark Arts Sub-Shelf. I think I need to work on my naming scheme. _

Shaking his head after the last thought Harry turned quickly and took four steps directly away from the shelf. He turned right and took one step then turned left again and took eighteen steps followed by another left turn and another eleven steps. Suddenly he jumped in the air and turned around one hundred and eighty degrees, took a step then turned left and took a further eighteen. Left turn twenty steps and then a final left turn and nineteen more steps ending with a hard stomp. A bookshelf silently shimmered into existence in front of him.

Two seconds later he had located the book he was looking for and made to grab it when a shield formed around it. A loud voice suddenly boomed through his mind. "**It's been taken care of.**"

"Hello?" Harry called as he pulled his hand back. "That's the second time you've said that. Who are you?"

After Harry didn't get a reply he shrugged and reached for the book again. "**It's been taken care of.**"

"What has?" Harry asked and didn't get a response. "You're not real are you? Just a recording?" He reached for the book again and got the same response, eyes glowing he bent closer to examine it. "Interesting. You seem to be made of my magic, or rather 'the other me's, but why wouldn't he want me to look into the killing curse? Strange, but still, if I can't trust myself, who can I trust? I think I'll just assume I had my reasons and believe what I'm telling myself. I just hope I'm right. Now what to do with all the time I had allotted to research?" Harry suddenly grinned and turned on his heel, then walking sixteen steps, right turn, fifteen steps, left turn, eighteen steps, left turn, fourteen steps ending with a stomp.

**HPCOC**

Voldemort was grinning as he walked out of the Crouchs' basement. When he was a seventh year at Hogwart's he had been overjoyed when, in Transfiguration Class, he discovered that he had the animagus talent. To preserve appearances he openly scoffed at the idea of wanting to become a lowly animal, but he secretly studied, anxious to grow closer to his serpentine brethren. After several long months of work he finally got to the point where he was ready to transform for the first time. He sat in front of a full length mirror as he felt his body begin to change.

He opened his eyes expecting to see beautiful coils, but instead squawked in indignation at the form that wasn't even remotely snake-like. It was an embarrassment to him and he hid the ability from everyone. Years later a village burned before his rage settled when he found out about the potion that allowed you to choose.

But now, at long last, he had a use for the pathetic form other than appearing suddenly out of a dark corner. His test a few minutes ago confirmed that he could force the body he was possessing to take the shape as well. This test cleared up the last reservations about giving his animagus form a pivotal role in his plan.

**HPCOC**

"Excellent!" Harry cried in pain with a huge smile as the other gasped.

"Harry, I'm so sorry!" Tonks stammered as Hannah hurried over to Harry and cast a minor healing charm.

"You're going to need to take bustling lessons I think." Harry smirked at Hannah.

"I'll have you know, mister, that I have no plans on bustling anytime before my thirtieth birthday or my second child, whichever comes later." Hannah quipped as she checked to make sure his shoulder was all better.

"And Nym, don't be sorry for being the first to break my shield." Harry grinned at the girl. "It's what I've been trying to get you to do. Next you can try Hermione's."

"Yeah right." Tonks scoffed. "Maybe in a few years."

"It's not _that_ good." Hermione blushed.

"It really is." Tonks smiled at her. Hermione looked to Harry, who nodded, then she looked down at her feet and started playing with a bit of her hair.

"So, anyway, that is what the Stunner Piercer combo is supposed to do." Harry said as he walked back into the center of the Chamber of Secrets. "Overpower the stunner to drop their shield and hide the almost invisible piercer in the light of the stunner to hit your opponent. On to the next order of business, once we got off the train at the beginning of break Hermione requested that I teach everyone to see magic."

Hermione looked up with an excited smile as Harry continued, summoning a book off a nearby table. "I'm sure we all know the stinging hex by now, and in the book Lockhart gave me is a really good starter spell for this. So what is going to happen is that you are all going to cast the sight charm on yourself and then pair off and shoot each other with the invisible stinging hex, which will force you to rely on the sight spell to see them."

A few minutes later everyone's eyes were glowing and they faced each other, incidentally paired by house. At Harry's signal everyone started. "Ouch!" Eight voices cried together and Harry laughed.

"I couldn't see that at all!" Daphne complained, rubbing her stomach.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Blaise demanded as a red welt appeared on his neck.

"I think I saw something." Hermione said coming to Harry defense.

"I never said it was going to be easy to see." Harry smiled. "This spell isn't particularly good at its job. Which makes it perfect for training because it will make you compensate."

"Oh, I get it." Hermione nodded.

"But why didn't you tell us that first?" Susan scowled.

"You can't be mad at him for not passing up that opportunity." Fred shook his head and laughed.

"Fair enough." Susan said after a moment of glaring at the Twins.

"So then why are we dodging stinging hexes instead of watching, I don't know, levitation charms or something?" Hannah asked.

"Mo-ti-vation." Tonks singsonged. "You want to see the stinging hex because you want to see them _and _because you don't want to get hit." She finished by pointedly shooting another stinging hex at Hermione, who twisted out of the way.

"I saw it!" Hermione squealed and ran over to hug Tonks tightly, who returned her hug and smirked smugly at Hannah. "Just barely, like a fire mote."

"I thought you would have a big advantage after using the charm the whole ride home." Harry smiled as she moved from Tonks to him and returned her hug. "Still, that was really fast, good job. Keep practicing everyone, these hexes like the size of snitches to me."

By the end of the week Hermione's average would climb to sixty percent of the hexes seen and everyone else would manage so see them several times, all approaching constancy. When Fred broke his shield, but with the piercer rather than the stunner so he didn't draw blood, a week and a half after they returned to school Harry introduced the group to the second level of shield spells and informed them that this new shield was their new target to break. Harry had taught this shield to Hermione before the break and she eagerly helped him teach the others.

**HPCOC**

"My friends!" Grayback yelled to the swarm of acromantula. "I have heard of the grievous attack on your colony at the hands of Harry Potter! I am here offering you vengeance! In a few short weeks one of my allies will lead Harry Potter outside the wards and into our waiting claws!"

The sound of hundreds of cheering acromantula was indescribably horrifying, even for Grayback.

**HPCOC**

Snape's two weeks were up and as he sent the owl off with the potion and hair he hoped that he made the right decision. It was really fortunate for him that he kept the various components of polyjuice preprepared and could cut the brewing time down from a month to just over a week. Dumbledore still acted oblivious, which made him a little nervous.

**HPCOC**

The sixth years looked around the room in confusion. Professor Kettleburn rarely called class inside, even during the winter. But here they were, in one of the big classrooms. Being a NEWT level course all four houses were together and in typical fashion they stratified as they sat down, with the Slytherins and Gryffindors on opposite sides of the room and the other two houses in between. Even with the segregation, news spread quickly through the room that no one knew what was going on.

The only things that they had to draw conclusions from was the mysterious projection pensieve, the rolled up chart above the chalkboard and that Kettleburn was tittering excitedly and kept looking at the door the students didn't enter from. Finally the bell rang and Kettleburn walked forward. "Good morning class. We have a special surprise for you today. You see, today's lesson is on Basilisks and Mr. Potter has been kind enough to provide a memory of his fight." Kettleburn smiled and his students all began whispering to each other. "But it gets better, he has also offered to narrate the fight for us and tell us why he did what he did when he did it. So without further adieu, Mr. Potter!" He motioned to the door and Harry walked out as the class turned to look at him.

"Hello, everyone, alright, so the first thing that you have to know is that I knew about several advantages I had before I got to the village. First, I had the Sword of Gryffindor." Harry held out his hand and called the sword. "I'm not trained with a sword and see no reason to learn, but I knew where this was and I knew that it could cut through basilisk hide. Which brings me to the second advantage, I knew how to fight a basilisk. The rooster crowing thing is an myth. Pretty much the only thing that works is crushing the head or decapitation. You'll notice that I never tried to cut it with spells, because I didn't want to waste energy on its spell resistant hide. Banished boulders though don't have that weakness and if I got lucky one could have crushed the head. Don't worry about looking at its eyes, they aren't a threat in memories."

Harry tapped the pensieve with his wand and started the memory that had been carefully edited for modesty. Ignoring the giggling and snickering that came anyway Harry continued. "The sky was especially clear that day and once I saw how big the snake was I knew that it would be slow enough that I could judge its location and movement based on its shadows. If it had been cloudy or we had been inside I would have found a way to cover or remove its eyes or I would have died." Harry stopped and pulled down the chart that was rolled up, which had an anatomical drawing of a basilisk's head and plans for a leather blindfold. "I was going to try to conjure that around the basilisk's head. I'm glad Plan A was sufficient.

"Alright, so there was the first boulder I sent, see how the snake moves around it. That's why I didn't expect this to be an effective attack. From this distance you can still look almost at it, but you'll still want to look away if you can.

"Basilisk venom is one of the most corrosive substances known to wizardkind and it wasn't something that I wanted to get on me. Cork is a really good thing to conjure for things to sink their teeth into because it is soft enough to allow the strong biting muscles to push the teeth in deep and then it presses on the teeth. Most animals have very weak muscles to open their mouths so they generally cannot remove their teeth." Harry said leading up to the moment when his memory jumped out of the way and left a conjured chunk of cork in his place. "Basilisk venom, being so corrosive will dissolve cork in a few minutes and if you look you can already see the wood starting to smoke. Still, not many fights will last a few minutes."

"Severed the spine so everything below there was dead weight and when it made a desperate move I ended the encounter." Harry summed up quickly as the memory of him killed the basilisk. "Long story short, without the sword I probably would have died, without the sunny day I probably would have died and without knowing what to do I definitely would have died. Incidentally if the snake had been just a few meters shorter it would weighed half as much and would have been significantly faster, in which case I probably wouldn't have been able to keep up by watching the shadows, and I probably would have died. So, any questions before we start talking anatomy and tactics?"

"Where was the Sword?" A Gryffindor asked.

"Inside the sorting hat." Harry shrugged. "Don't know why, not sure I want to know why either."

**HPCOC**

"So, how did it go?" Hermione asked excitedly when Harry got back from his class. "Tell me everything."

He laughed as she took his hand and pulled him over the sofa where Tonks was sitting and pulled him down between the two of them. It was only meant to sit two people and the girls immediately wrapped themselves around Harry's arms to make room. Harry smiled at them and wiggled to get more comfortable. "Pretty good."

"I believe the woman asked for everything mister." Tonks squeezed his arm pointedly.

"I really don't know what to say." Harry shrugged. "Nothing unexpected happened and no one was particularly antagonistic towards me."

"They were okay with a younger kid than them teaching?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I think they would have if I was taking over the class." Harry shook his head. "But since I was just giving a presentation I don't think they really cared."

"But they were paying attention, right?" Hermione followed up sounding on the verge of righteous indignation.

"They should hope they did." Harry smirked. "They'll need it at the end of the year."

"What's that supposed to mean?" One of the sixth year Ravenclaws who overheard piped up.

"Sorry chap, can't say." Harry smiled apologetically.

The small group of sixth years looked at each other, then pulled out their notes and started comparing to make sure they didn't miss anything. Tonks laughed at them and turned to Hermione. "Well, you can be sure they were paying attention at least."

"House Pride should have demanded as much." Hermione nodded. "Not many of us will get to teach before we graduate."

"But we can all do everything we can to get the chance." Tonks replied, around the room several heads nodded.

"I kind of feel like now would be a good time to _accidentally_ say incorrect things about basilisks at exactly overhearing volume." Harry thought out loud. Hermione sighed in exasperation and shook her head.

**HPCOC**

"Sirius, can I talk to you in here for a minute?" Remus called from the den as Hestia walked in with Gwenog in tow.

"Sure." Sirius said and walked in with a smile. "What's up?"

Hestia motioned for Gwenog to go join Sirius as she walked over to Remus and took his hand. "Remus and I have been doing a lot of thinking over the last couple weeks."

"We have something that we don't think we can wait any longer to say." Remus said somberly.

"We've really enjoyed the time that it's been us." Hestia motioned inclusively to the two couples.

"But we think we're spending too much time together." Remus looked down.

"We need to know how we'll do in a place of our own." Hestia had tears in her eyes.

"Wait, you're dumping us?" Gwenog asked with a frown.

"It's not you, it's us." Remus cracked a grin.

"But we can still be friends, right?" Hestia said and patted Gwenog's leg reassuringly.

"You know," Remus ventured. "For the children?"

"Can you believe this?" Gwenog laughed and turned to Sirius. "My own sister!"

"Screw sister. Moony is a Marauder." Sirius started dramatically. "Brothers in all but blood, raiders of girls' dorms, saboteurs and swashbucklers. But I understand, just because I have a crippling fear of solitude after my long stay in prison doesn't mean you, the one living man who has never betrayed me and has always been there since I was eleven, should hesitate in the slightest over abandoning me." Sirius let out a huge fake sob. "If all these years of friendship mean so little to you, who am I to stand in your way."

"Good, I was wondering if you could help us find a place." Remus said seriously.

"Of course." Sirius replied just as gravely, a moment later both burst into laughter. "That was pretty good, how long were you rehearsing?"

"Like you're one to talk." Hestia scoffed.

"I always have a serious guilt trip speech and a Sirius Guilt Trip speech prepared." Sirius replied smugly.

Remus groaned. "Lily always said that she could practically feel the copyright mark at the end of that."

**HPCOC**

"Hey Nott." Harry said as he walked up to the Slytherin table.

"What do you want Potter?" Nott sneered.

"I just wanted to say, that if I have any trouble today that isn't part of the game, I'll probably have to rip someone's face off." Harry crossed his arms. "So don't do what you're thinking about doing."

"This is really heavy handed for you." Nott smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to be perfectly clear what will happen to people who hurt either of my girls." Harry glared. "Get it?"

"Got it." Nott nodded and waved him off. "I wasn't actually going to set anyone on fire. It was a figure of speech, just like you'll claim if I tried to get you in trouble for threatening me. How did you hear about that anyway? I don't think either Zabini or Greengrass was in the room."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said and walked off casually. He quietly slipped into his seat between Hermione and Tonks and took a sip of coffee. "Alright, we'll still take our precautions, just in case."

"Right." Hermione said as the others nodded. The conversation quickly moved on to speculation about the coming game as they all allowed themselves to relax for a while.

**HPCOC**

Hagrid was taking his normal pre-quidditch stroll. Like any true quidditch fan, at least by his standards, he started his game day with an early day and a walk around the field to breathe the morning. Sometimes he spent a little less time breathing than other times and went back inside to warm up a little. So, Hagrid was walking back up to the castle when the acromantula started flooding out of a distant part of the Forbidden Forest and crash into the wards. He stood there is stunned silence for a moment before frantically searching his vest. After a few moments he found the horn he was looking for and blew two long blasts before rushing to his hut to arm himself.

**HPCOC**

The happy tones of the morning took a sudden shift as all of the fires in the Great Hall dimmed suddenly. Questioning silence filled the hall, punctuated only by two long horn blasts. Dumbledore jumped to his feet. "Students! Remain calm! Argus, Poppy look after the children, the rest of you, with me."

"I'm coming too." Harry said grimly and joined the group.

"Don't be ridiculous Potter!" Snape sneered.

"You might need me." Harry insisted.

"The other students need you more." Flitwick said sternly, no one having broken pace yet. "If whatever it is, is actually a threat and gets passed us you'll still be here to protect them."

"It is probably after me though." Harry shrugged. "I've already been attacked twice this year."

"All the more reason to keep you out of harm's way." McGonagall said calmly.

"I have to agree with my staff. Stay here Harry." Dumbledore commanded firmly as they reached the door, he turned back to the room and cast a _sonorus_ on himself. "I'll be closing the doors and activating some of the wards, you'll still be able to leave but no one will be able to enter until a senior staff member releases the ward. Once again, you won't be trapped but you shouldn't leave."

Madam Pomfrey laid a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder while Dumbledore closed the door behind him. As a white curtain shimmered into existence Harry turned and started grumpily walking back to his seat. He was halfway back when he realized that Lockhart wasn't with the professors. His pace quickened as he pulled out his mirror.

**HPCOC**

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy for our annual visit." Lucius sneered as the on-duty Auror inspected his pass thoroughly. Narcissa shifted nervously and idly pushed her tongue into one tooth.

"Wands please." The Auror sighed after another moment of scrutiny. He took their wands into the next room and brought a Junior Auror back with him. "He'll be taking you to your sister's cell, but first we have to observe the standard security protocols. We'll be check for several potions, search your possessions and scan for transfigured objects. If you object to any of these measures you can feel free to leave and lodge a formal request with the DMLE."

**AN:** cookie to whomever makes the closest guess.


	42. And this is only year 2

**AN:** Two or three days after I published the last chapter I realized that I could have done a much better job at leaving you with a cliffhanger. I'm going to mark where I should have stopped with an asterisk.

**HPCOC**

"Mione, search the Great Hall for Lockhart, Nym, search the grounds for either Lockhart or Tom Riddle." Harry ordered as he dropped into his seat and started searching the Great Hall of Tom Riddle.

"Why Lockhart?" Hermione asked as she and Tonks activated their mirrors.

"He's not here and he wasn't with the other professors." Harry replied and with a grim nod the girls turned to their tasks. The rest of the court turned their attentions outward and scanned the room for anything suspicious. The loud hammering noise of hundreds of suits of armor marching passed was able to make it through the sound dampening aspects of the wards on the hall and it was when the last of them were marching passed when Blaise jumped out of his seat yelling and pointing at the Slytherin table. "I don't know that one!"

His declaration was slightly too late because as he was shouting the boy stood from his seat. Without hesitation the fully corporeal Tom Riddle pointed his wand. "_Avada Kedavra!" _

The whole student body moved as one and looked down the hall as the killing curse found its target.* Poppy Pomfrey would wear a surprised expression until the end of time. Her body hadn't hit the floor before the screaming and fleeing started. Tom had placed himself at the furthest end of the Slytherin table, which left him firmly between all of the students and the exit. Predictably all of the students rushed towards the head table. Filch, being trapped alone by Tom, curled up in a ball in the corner and seemed to start crying. Tom smirked as he turned on his heel and fired another AK into the crowd of students, this one's flight, though, was halted by an expertly banished spoon. "Ah, there you are Potter, I lost you in the rush!" Tom laughed.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Harry asked sounding very confused. Tonks looked to Hermione in confusion and she just shrugged in response. Never the less Harry walked forward and separated himself from the crowd, pausing only to remove the girls' restraining hands three or four times each in the process.

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort reborn to a new body!" Tom cried triumphantly, dramatically increasing the panic level amongst the students.

Harry frowned at him in concentration as he kept walking towards him. Finally he stopped and shook his head sardonically.. "Bullshit."

"What?" Tom asked, face dropping.

"Well, if you were really Voldemort then...hang on, these tables are going to get in our way in a minute." Harry held up a finger and drew his wand, then activated one of the triggers in the room and the house tables and benches slowly levitated and tipped onto their sides, before arranging themselves to form low walls ideally placed for students to take cover behind. With a satisfied nod Harry turned back to Tom and started walking again. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me why I don't know who I am." Tom frowned.

"Right! Also, it isn't that you don't know but rather that you're a liar. You see, the thing is that if you were Voldemort, you would have transcended death-"

"I did, clearly." Tom huffed.

"-And if you had," Harry continued, speaking loudly in response to the interruption. "Then you would have no need to fear Dumbledore anymore and would have announced yourself in front of the professors too."

"I'd thought of that but this body is a little too new to risk on Dumbledore or Flitwick getting a lucky shot in." Tom defended.

"You got into Ravenclaw tower to rig Luna's gift, you could have done it again and used a smaller distraction than what sounds like an invading army." Harry smirked as he finally got to his mark and crossed his arms casually. "Unless of course you're afraid of more than just those two. You killed the only fully trained witch here, by British standards. Maybe you're just afraid of anyone who is finished with their schooling. Voldemort was known as the Greatest Dark Lord in this century and you, who claim to be him, are so pathetic you're only capable of challenging children?" Harry laughed condescendingly. "Well, I'm already twelve so I might have advanced too far for you, but do your best, you can do it, you just need to believe in yourself and try!" He finished as though talking to a five year old. Tom was too angry to say anything, and most of the students were silently shocked, but the rest of the students snickered.

There was one thing that was true about Tom Riddle, in every universe, from the moment he was born to the moment of his final destruction. That thing was that Tom Riddle hated getting laughed at. "RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He bellowed and launched himself at Harry, casting spells as fast as he could.

Harry took a quick step to his left and drew his wand as an assortment of very nasty curses flew through the space his had just occupied. Harry had moved while he was talking so that he was no longer between Tom and the students so the spells just splashed harmlessly into an empty wall. Harry turned the floor behind Tom to ice and then sent three banishing charms at Tom. The first met a shield, the second broke it and knocked Tom off balance and the third knocked him off his feet and sending him backwards, sliding easily down the ice. Harry sprinted forward and Tom recovered just before he smashed into the wall and managed to stop himself with his feet. Tom rolled off the ice as Harry jumped onto it and slid on his feet, stabilizing himself with flight.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Filch yelled as he uncurled, his killing curse striking a very surprised Harry, who collapsed and slammed lifelessly into the wall.

**HPCOC**

Barty Crouch Sr. activated the rune like he was told and casually floo'd home from the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He only had a few minutes before he was to be ready for his next part in the plan.

**HPCOC**

"There are too many!" McGonagall screamed. The wards were showing the strain of holding back countless giant spiders, but while it held those inside could strike with all of their might, barring a small selection of spells, without fear of attack.

"Sybil should be in contact with the Aurors by now!" Dumbledore reassured as he incinerated another score of the monsters. "We'll have back up soon."

"I just hope they get here before the wards fall." McGonagall shouted and transfigured a patch of stones into a dozen wolverines. They rushed into the swarm and used their crushing jaws to devastating effect before they were eventually caught and torn apart.

**HPCOC**

"Bella dear, it is so nice to see you." Narcissa rushed forward and hugged her sister.

"Narcissa?" Bellatrix asked breathlessly. "It's been so long."

"I think my wife deserves a moment alone with her sister. Don't you?" Lucius asked the guard.

"We're not supposed to allow these visits to go unsupervised." The guard replied.

"I'm sure we could work something out." Lucius smirked and moved his hand so it made his coin purse rattle noisily.

"I don't know what you're suggesting." The guard winked. "But I don't like your tone, let's take this outside!"

As Lucius followed the guard out the door Narcissa turned to Bellatrix. "Bella dear, I have good news. The Dark Lord didn't die, in fact he is right here and wants to talk to you."

"Here?" Bellatrix asked weakly.

"Here." Narcissa nodded then bit down hard on her fake tooth, shattering it and the concealment field it contained. Voldemort's wraith billowed out of her mouth and flowed into Bellatrix.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix said disbelievingly, then smiled with joy that she hadn't felt in over eleven years. Moments later an alarm started ring throughout the fortress.

**HPCOC**

"Madam Bones!" Shacklebolt yelled as he ran through the DMLE. "Hogwart's is under attack! Acromantula are swarming their defenses!"

"Everyone get your gear!" Amelia barked. "We're leaving five minutes ago!"

She was taking a breath to shout another order when a large explosion ripped through the department.

**HPCOC**

"I'm sorry Lord Malfoy, but you must leave now." The guard stated firmly and ushered Narcissa out of the room. Narcissa huffed arrogantly as she walked by and swallowed the shards of tooth along with some blood.

"What's going on?" Lucius demanded as Bellatrix was taken back to her cell and they were herded back into the front room. There was one impatient Auror there quickly pulling his battle gear on.

"The ministry is under attack." The Auror there barked. "Now go home so we can do our job."

The two of them quickly made their way back down to the boat stopping only once for the security check. On their way out they did notice that the whole prison seemed to be preparing to be attacked. Narcissa nodded to Lucius as they set out from the docks and he couldn't help but smile at how perfectly their part of the plan went. He didn't even have to part with his bribe money. Lucius did however manage to school his emotions before he was noticed.

**HPCOC**

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she scrambled over a table. Tom laughed maniacally.

"I kill you! You Bastard!" Tonks shrieked as she got to the top of a table, and then hooked her foot on the edge and toppled over landing flat on her back. She quickly scrambled to her feet. "That was bad, but the sentiment remains the same!" The growled and snapped of a quick stunner piercer combo at Filch, whose shied broke and he cried out in pain and the piercer dug deep into his thigh.

Tom rolled his eyes and cast a strong cutting curse at Tonks, aiming to end her life but it splashed harmlessly against Hermione's impressive shield. Harmless to Tonks at least, Hermione gasped in pain and staggered with the effort of holding the shield. "How sweet." Tom drawled. "Trying to avenge your boyfriend."

Tonks banished a pile of silverware that was on the floor nearby followed by a jelly-legs and a tickling charm. Filch's face started to warp as the Polyjuice wore off but he pulled on a Death Eater mask before his face was revealed. He laughed as he and Tom smashed Hermione's shield over and over while thwarting Tonks' feeble retaliation. Even when the rest of the Court picked up the attack Tom and his Death Eater barely tried.

"Enough of this." Tom said and conjured a huge gust of wind that sent Hermione toppling end over end through the air, dumping her unceremoniously on the floor ten feet back. The Death Eater lashed out with an over powered cutting curse and cleanly severed Tonk's right hand. Tonks fell to the floor with an agonizing cry and curled up in a ball around her stump.

"Nym!" Hermione cried and scrambled to get to her friend.

"_Crucio!_" Tom snarled, effectively ending Hermione's attempts to assist Tonks.

**HPCOC**

Harry knew exactly what to do when he found himself at the train station. With one motion he punted the horcrux baby-thing and used the momentum to pivot on his left foot with the intent of marching straight back into his body. He was prevented from doing this by a very familiar voice behind him. "Wait!"

Harry had no choice but to allow his right leg to swing through again and repeat his earlier pivot. He smiled at himself as his right foot came to rest with his left. "Yes?"

"We have work to do, and if we're fast we can save it." The seventy-three year old version of Harry Potter said and gestured to the horcrux baby-thing that he had caught.

"Why would we want to save it?" Harry frowned.

"Short answer:" Older Harry started and then suddenly produced a scroll out of thin air and jammed it into Younger Harry's head.

"Oh." Younger Harry said dumbly as he suddenly understood that on that night all those years ago when Older Harry had given control of Younger Harry's body back to Younger Harry, he had to give up his consciousness and did so willingly but left behind a fragment to work on the problem of surviving the killing curse. So he locked himself away with all of the information on the subject, knowing that if Younger Harry found him the problems of having two consciousnesses in the same mind would start showing up again and there wouldn't be long before the situation would need to be resolved once and for all. The lock in his library with the recording was what was protecting him from premature exposure.

Younger Harry was also now caught up on the eleven and a half years of research and knew exactly what the plan was with the horcrux baby-thing. What made a human a human was that they came in two parts, the body and the mind, glued together with the soul. In wizards the soul can manifest the magical core and become a full part on its own, the now three pieces holding each other together. Because of that it is harder for a witch or wizard to die, thus the longer than human life spans. The Killing Curse worked by violently forcing the three pieces apart.

However if there are three pieces that are already separated, the curse shouldn't have an effect. The horcrux baby-thing was a big enough piece of a soul for the Killing Curse to target and Older Harry filled the role of the mind. Younger Harry's body made up the third part and once they finished carving the runes into the horcrux baby-thing. It wouldn't be permanent as each successive Killing Curse would damage both the horcrux baby-thing and what remained of Older Harry. Until then though, Harry should be completely protected. Older Harry's research indicated there might be some interesting side effects, but clinical trials were unavailable for confirmation.

"Well let's get to work then." Younger Harry said a moment later. The two of them were carving in silence for a few minutes, mind time, before Younger Harry spoke again. "You know, there are a lot of "should"s in what you just told me."

"Hey." Older Harry huffed indignantly. "It's better than nothing."

"That is very true." Harry nodded and they finished up.

"Hey, just so you know, I also did some of thinking about how to move horcruxes from one object to another. I'm pretty sure the Killing Curse is the answer if you can use an appropriate substitute so the Killing Curse only effects the soul." Older Harry said. "There is probably something that can help us figure out how to fuse our cores before I'm gone."

"Right." Younger Harry nodded.

"Now get off my lawn!" Older Harry exclaimed and shoved Younger Harry back into his body.

**HPCOC**

The first thing Harry saw through his physical eyes again was the blood flying as Tonks lost her hand. _Righteous fury? I can do righteous fury!_ Harry grinned inwardly as Hermione got _crucio_'d. Harry rose silently to his feet behind the enemies.

"No one touches them!" Harry growled, eyes glowing, and banished the Death Eater. As the Death Eater went flying passed Tom, he felt himself get grabbed by a summoning charm. As Tom flew towards Harry, he twisted in the air and fired another Killing Curse at Harry. He smiled victoriously as the curse hit Harry and frowned as it seemed to have no effect.

Harry watched amazed as the most feared spell in the world flew at him and he felt no fear. It was beyond confidence in his research, it was almost as if the spell wanted to join him. He wasn't really ready to test the theory yet but he was too captivated to notice. There was a slight tickle as the curse hit him and a fraction of a second later Older Harry's voice rang out in his mind in an excessively cheesy and cheery voice. "We're Oh-KAY!"

Harry laughed as he ducked under a piercer and retaliated with a quick bone exploding curse. Tom barely twisted out of the way as he completed his journey and landed on the stones at Harry's feet. Time slowed down for Harry as Tom sprung to his feet and leaped away. Harry flicked his wand and summoned Tonk's wand just as Tom cast a disarming spell point blank. Harry flew backwards while his wand was wrenched from his grasp. Harry twisted and got his feet under him as Tonks' wand slapped into his palm and he cast a cutting curse as fast as he could before he landed.

Tom didn't have time to cast a shield and there was only one way to avoid it. He almost made it too as he twisted and bent sideways but it wasn't enough. He slammed into the floor and a moment later his face landed a few feet away.

"I guess that wasn't just an expression." Nott trembled as Harry summoned his own wand and turned to face the remaining enemy, growling.

"Screw this!" The Death Eater swore and scrambled to the door, opening it quickly with a spell he'd learned for just this reason. A moment later he was across the ward.

"Like Hell." Harry spat and charged after him.

"Harry don't!" Hermione gasped as Harry crossed the barrier. With a grimace she climbed to her feet and started trudging towards the door, wincing with every step. The Court rushed forward. Hannah fell to her knees at Tonks' side and started treating her arm. The Twins stood defensively over them. Blaise went to investigate the corpse while Susan and Daphne caught up to and stopped Hermione.

"Let me go!" Hermione ordered as Susan grabbed her shoulder.

"Why?" Susan asked bluntly.

"Because Harry needs me!" Hermione whined and rolled her shoulder.

"You can barely walk." Daphne interjected scathingly. "What use will you be?"

"I can still cast a shield." Hermione said desperately.

"You'll just be in the way right now." Daphne shook her head. Hermione sobbed and collapsed against the Slytherin, wrapping her in a tight hug and sobbing uncontrollably.

"But he needs me." Hermione tried one last time.

"Tonks needs you more." Susan said calmly and pulled Hermione back to the group.

"How are you?" Tonks asked as soon as they made it back, her severed arm not bleeding but still being cleaned.

"Better than you." Hermione gasped and started crying again.

"What this?" Tonks scoffed and looked at her arm. "This is nothing."

"Getting your hand cut off isn't nothing." Hermione scolded. "Now isn't the time to be making jokes about it."

"I wasn't joking, to a metamorph something like this might as well be a flesh wound." Tonks smiled calmly. "Doesn't even hurt now that Hannah numbed it."

"Now what?" Hermione asked as it became apparent there was nothing constructive that anyone could do, that they weren't already doing.

"We can watch on the mirror." Tonks said and reached into her pocket with her good hand.

"Here, let me." Hermione stopped her and got her own mirror out. Within a few minutes students were crowding in closer around the Court as the projection showed not only Harry and his assailant, Walden McNair, but also the professors as they fought just out of sight from where Walden seemed to be running. Another dot was spotted very close to where Walden was headed, a gasp of worry circled through the onlookers as the name Fenrir Greyback was recognized by some.

"Harry!" Susan shouted into her mirror hoping for the chance to warn him of the trap he was about to walk into. The sound of metal rattling on stone echoed through the room and they soon found Harry's mirror laying where he had come to rest against the wall.

**HPCOC**

McNair, while still anonymous to Harry, was frustrating him to no end. He was managing to run a path that kept him almost completely out of sight but still very obvious and easy to follow. This meant that Harry would catch the occasional sighting and would unleash a torrent of curses. He never knew whether or not he hit until he saw McNair again. So far it seemed that he hadn't.

Harry left giant pockmarked scars every time he saw his foe but it was too late to stop now, he already owed Hagrid a huge apology. McNair left the cover of the safety of the burning hut to make his last dash to the edge of the ward. Harry spotted him as his head disappeared over a small hill. He'd been flying slightly to run faster and finally caught up to McNair just inside the Forbidden Forest. Harry hadn't noticed when he crossed the second set of wards and was now stuck outside with the Acromantula.

A tree paid the price when McNair ducked behind it. Harry changed course and moved quickly. He stepped around the tree just as McNair was turning the other way and disarmed him. Stopping just outside of McNair's reach Harry offered his ultimatum. "Surrender or you start losing limbs."

"Ha!" McNair scoffed as a battle cry filled the air behind Harry. Fenrir was charging through the woods in the lead of a small group of the largest of the Acromantula. As Harry turned his head back to dispatch his current foe before facing the reinforcements he found that McNair was quickly turning to face him and canceling the spell that kept his ax transfigured into a bracelet.

"Shit!" Harry swore as the giant ax head rapidly approached his stomach.

**HPCOC**

"Lucius, Barty, Someone, I need help!" Barty Crouch Sr. wailed from his room.

"For Merlin's sake man." Barty Jr. groaned and rolled his eyes. "They're not that much harder to get on than normal robes!"

"Just go help him." Lucius glared. "And then hurry, he'll be here soon."

"Fine." Barty grumbled and sulked away to go help his father put on his Death Eater Robes for the first time.

**HPCOC**

Harry threw himself to the ground as fast as he could. He pushed himself down with flight too and the ax still took some hair as it passed. The landing almost knocked the wind out of him. McNair followed through with his swing and brought it up over his head. Harry rolled to the side as the ax started its downward swing. Harry blindly fired a cutting curse with Tonks' wand as he rolled to his feet and sent an array of blasting curses towards the charging swarm.

Acknowledging that the scream of pain meant his cutting curse hit something Harry brought Tonks' wand forward and cast a shield while pointing his own back over his shoulder, summoning the injured Death Eater. A nasty blood boiling curse from Fenrir smashed into Harry's shield.

Harry hopped to the left as Fenrir's follow up blasting curse broke his shield and left a small crater where he had been standing. Harry flinched in the shower of dirt as the McNair flew passed him. He quickly banished the man at Fenrir, hoping to distract him for a few moments. It didn't quite work as planned as Fenrir simply hit McNair with a blasting curse, redirecting what was left of the man into the canopy.

Harry wanted him to stop and try to help his comrade, Harry was going to use that opportunity to make a tactical withdraw to a more strategic position. As the blood and gore rained down on a laughing Fenrir, Harry decided that he didn't really need the distraction and turned and fled deeper into the forest.

**HPCOC**

"No, don't go deeper." Tonks sobbed as she watched Harry's dot disappear off the edge of the map. Her right arm was in a sling but she clung to Hermione with her left as hard as she could. No one in the Court said a word as they watched, anxiously waiting for Harry to show up again.

**HPCOC**

"Shacklebolt! Report!" Amelia Bones screamed as she climbed back to her feet and drew her wand.

"Floo Room exploded!" Shacklebolt yelled back. Even from this distance Amelia could tell that the worst of the damage was right at the door to the Floo Room. There would be a lot of minor wounds, but no casualties, except for the floo operator and maybe a few unfortunate souls at the door. Flames and smoke still poured out from the room but nothing seemed to be getting worse.

"Are we under attack?" Amelia asked, just to be sure. This looked like an accident to her.

"I don't think so." Shacklebolt responded.

"Well, Hogwart's is! Everyone who can follow me to the atrium. With my clearance we can Floo directly to the Great Hall!" Amelia shouted and marched towards the exit.

**HPCOC**

_That looks like a perfect spot to set up._ Harry thought as he caught sight of a creek that had cut a ravine into some crumbly looking rock. The sides, while not perfectly vertical, were very steep. _Spiders that large should have difficulties on those walls. Even if they don't, they'll probably still just charge straight at me an won't even try the walls._ Harry changed his course. _And it should be far enough for me to not accidentally destroy the wards on the school._

"You won't get away Potter!" Greyback taunted loudly. "I'll sniff you out where ever you run and hide."

Harry smirked as he hopped across the stream, the turned and entered the ravine. He raised his wand and started the motions for the fiend fire containment spell. This application wasn't as simple as the shield he'd used at Christmas. _I should be able to get them all though._ Harry thought as he examined the web of thin red strands of magic that started to crisscross across the top of the ravine.

He stopped running when he got to the center. With calm concentration he traced the path the fire was going to follow. Starting at one end, and from both wands, the fire would travel up the walls and away in a large parabola. That would corral all of the enemies before crossing back behind them and heading straight back to the starting points before a final cross to close the opening.

They would end up being opposite overlapping ovals. Harry dashed off again and finished the containment field. It didn't take long for his pursuers to catch up.

**HPCOC**

_There is no way that kid made this jump._ Greyback paused as he contemplated the stream in front of him. His nose was telling him that Harry jumped off of this rock, and he could see deep footprints in the mud where he landed, but it was almost twenty feet away. Greyback grunted and jumped. Even with his werewolf enhanced body he fell a couple feet short and splashed in the water.

He charged into the ravine as the Acromantula swarmed across the water behind him. He felt a spiderweb brush his face but ignored it as he came around a small bend and saw Harry in the distance. He picked up his pace, but didn't realize anything was wrong until he was halfway there and noticed that Harry wasn't scared.

"_Fiendfyre!_" Harry intoned loudly and twin streams of fire erupted from his wands.

_Not good!_ Fenrir thought in a panic as his survival instinct pushed his foot speed beyond anything he had ever achieved before in human form. _Not good at all!_

Fenrir knew that he was in a foot race against the fire and it was only confirmed as he heard spiders dying behind him. Fortunately he was already running towards Harry so he could keep the same target. The burning in his lungs made him wonder if he was already on fire and just didn't notice it yet. Fenrir was almost to Harry when he finished the spell. _Time's up!_ Fenrir thought and flung himself forward hoping to clear however much distance he still needed to clear.

**HPCOC**

Screams rang out through the Great Hall as the giant, and largely ignored, fireplace exploded into bright green flames. The sight of Auror blue robes calmed the students down quickly and within moments Amelia was taking in the scene. "What happened here?"

Amelia regretted her words a moment later as a hundred voices cried out to answer her. She could see the Head Boy making his way towards her but Susan beat him there. "It was all a trap for Harry!" Susan cried. "You have to help him!"

"Where is he?" Amelia asked concerned.

"We don't know, but Hermione and Tonks can show you where he was." Susan grabbed Amelia's hand and started dragging her away. "They need healers too."

"Shacklebolt, take half and find the professors." Amelia commanded and motioned for two of the field medics to follow her.

"They're on the far side of the pitch." Susan shouted as Shacklebolt and his group made for the door.

Amelia was confused when they got to her niece's friends and found Tonks eating a bowl of raw meat cubes at an alarming rate and was washing them down with a gallon of milk. She was using her off hand so things were a little messy and no one around seemed to be enjoying the view. Amelia couldn't contain her surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing my arm." Tonks said irritatedly as she set down her fork and took a long drink of milk before waving her stump at Amelia. "Save the questions 'til I'm done please."

"Hermione got hit with the Cruciatus!" Susan said and shoved one of the healers at her.

The healer didn't waste any time being indignant but just got to work checking up on Hermione and administering the Post Cruciatus potion. As that was happening Hermione caught Amelia up on the situation. A few minutes later, as Tonks was finishing her meal, Amelia got up and left with the rest of her Aurors, save one healer, to go to Harry's aide.

"You don't want to see this." Tonks warned as she set the empty bowl and pitcher aside. She removed the bandages from her arm and turned to shelter it from view as much as possible. Over the next few minutes she slowly converted the contents of her stomach into bone and muscle as she slowly regrew her hand.

She turned back to the group and held up her new right hand as the color started to flow back into it. Flexing it a few times she gave a firm nod. "That's better."

"You ready then?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite, just give it a second..." Tonks gasped and fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Hermione knocked over the Auror as she rushed over to Tonks when she cried out in agony. Hermione clutched Tonks to her for a few moments before Tonks sighed and looked up into Hermione's brown eyes. "Now I'm ready."

"Right." Hermione nodded and the two girls helped each other to their feet.

"Just where do you think you're going?" The healer asked, crossing his arms.

"To help Harry." Tonks said firmly and the two of them started walking towards the door.

"No, you're not." The Healer shook his head. "I'm and Auror first and I'm to keep you here, even if I have to stun you to do so."

"You wouldn't!" Hermione insisted.

"I would, but I'd rather not, so don't push it." The healer glared. "Need I remind you that only one of you has a wand?"

The two girls shared a glance then broke opposite ways to try and get around the healer. He grabbed Tonks around the waist with his left arm and lifted her off the ground as he hit Hermione with a Jelly-legs jinx. While Hermione wobbled around trying to catch her balance long enough to cancel the spell Tonks grew sharp spines all over her body.

The healer cried out and dropped Tonks just as Hermione ended the spell and started running towards the door again. Tonks followed after taking a moment to knee the healer in the groin to prevent pursuit. A moment later the Court followed, Fred stooped down quickly and grabbed the healer's wand, figuring that he was too worried about his other wand to notice. When he caught up Fred handed the wand off to Tonks.

**HPCOC**

"You look like you could use some help!" Shacklebolt shouted as he joined the line of Professors and blasted an Acromantula apart.

"Thank Merlin you're here!" Charity Burbage smiled as she pour more magic into the wards. She along with the other non-fighter professors had already stopped their attacks and were focusing on keeping the wards active. The reinforcements would relieve a lot of stress.

**HPCOC**

"Shit that was close!" Fenrir laughed as he looked back and saw his feet just a few inches from the wall of flame. He pulled his knees under him and shoved himself into a sitting position, breathing heavily. "Damn impressive though."

"Thanks." Harry dropped to his knees panting, both from physical and magical exertion. "You're faster than I thought."

"It's amazing what you can do when the flames of hell are behind you." Fenrir smirked and scooted away from the infernal flames.

"Fair enough." Harry laughed, he could still hear the occasional acromantula making their agonizing death throws.

"You were never scared were you?" Fenrir asked as he came to the startling realization.

"Nope, sorry." Harry shook his head. "I didn't expect you to kill your buddy though."

"McNair?" Fenrir scoffed. "He wasn't my friend."

"Fellow Death Eater then?" Harry tried again.

"I never joined up." Fenrir shook his head. "I freelance. Working with Voldemort always had some pleasant perks though."

"I see." Harry was starting to recover his breath.

"How did you make that jump at the mouth of the ravine?" Fenrir asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Harry frowned.

"I landed short when I tried, and I'm a werewolf so I'm stronger than average." Fenrir shrugged. "I just was wondering how you did it."

"Oh, I'm a metamorph, as soon as I started running I increased the musculature in my legs, and since I weigh less it took less effort than it would have for you." Harry shrugged. _And I flew a bit, but you don't need to know about that._

"Oh, that makes sense." Fenrir nodded and climbed to his feet. "Well, back to business?"

"Sounds right." Harry nodded grimly and stood up as well.

**HPCOC**

"They're breaking!" An Auror cheered, and indeed, the Acromantula were falling back deeper into the forest. Without wasting a moment the rest turned to strengthening the wards back to their normal levels.

"Headmaster!" A new Auror cried as he ran across the lawn. "Harry Potter is in the forest somewhere. Probably alone with Greyback and a large number of Acromantula. Madam Bones is mounting a rescue effort, she wants you to go to Hagrid's hut!"

"Hagrid, Filius, with me! Minerva, you have the ward." Dumbledore called and hastily made his way to Hagrid's hut.

**HPCOC**

Fenrir was an excellent fighter, but Harry found that his werewolf enhanced senses and speed were negated quite successfully with Harry's quidditch reflexes and flight assisted maneuverability. Almost no shield charms had been cast between the two of them as they each preferred to twist out of the way of oncoming spells.

All of the ground within twenty meters of them had been blasted, burnt, gouged, electrocuted and frozen but the combatants had each only a small handful of minor wounds. Corpses of conjured or transfigured animals littered the battleground, occasionally exploding when one of the fighters would take advantage of the other's proximity.

_He's much more intelligent than I was lead to believe. _Harry thought as he ducked under a cutting curse and sent back a bright red stunner with an over powered piercer behind it, slightly to the side. Fenrir dodged as predicted but noticed the almost invisible follow up and twisted enough that it only left a large gash on his chest. Fenrir summoned something that was behind Harry, who responded by jumping as far to the left as he could.

The tell tale sounds of a falling tree told Harry that the last cutting curse wasn't a miss after all. Fenrir unleashed a barrage of blasting curses to keep Harry from moving any further. Harry raised a strong shield and risked the look to see where the tree was going. _Straight at me as it turns out._ Harry thought cynically.

Harry dropped his shield and jumped back to get out of the way. Two blasting curses hit him and probably saved his life as they threw him back further. It wasn't without a price however as the first hit his left arm, just above the wrist, and shattered the bone making him drop Tonks' wand. The second hit him in the head and left him seeing stars but fortunately didn't cause any structural damage.

Harry brought his own wand up and banished the falling tree as hard as he could, sending it towards Fenrir at great speed. In a surprising move Fenrir charged the flying tree and rolled under it, returning to his feet unscathed. Harry hastily tried to hit Fenrir with a blasting curse but missed due to his dizziness. Fenrir animated a tree behind Harry and it whipped its branches down and into Harry, sending him flying across the field and into another tree, losing his own wand along the way.

Fenrir sprinted forward as Harry struggled to his feet. Fenrir dropped his own wand and slammed his balled fist into Harry stomach as he smashed Harry's head into the tree with his left hand. Lifting the gasping boy up with his left hand and pinning him against the tree Fenrir drew a large knife with an extreme curve and long taper. Fenrir brought his face close to Harry and asked compassionately. "Any last words friend?"

Harry nodded and took a couple seconds to catch a breath. "Surprise." Harry said and called the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Hurk!" Fenrir gasped as a large amount of sharp silver suddenly materialized in the werewolf's chest cavity. With his last moment Fenrir drove his knife deep into Harry's left shoulder, and died as the portkey activated.

**HPCOC**

"Where is he?" Albus asked as he rushed up to the Aurors.

"That way." Amelia said pointing off towards where Harry disappeared. "What's happening with the Acromantula?"

"They're running." Dumbledore replied.

"Where?" Hermione asked as she and Tonks came running up.

"I'm not sure from this angle." Dumbledore frowned and Tonks immediately opened her map and projected it. Dumbledore studied it for a moment. "This way."

Everyone went silent for a moment in dread before Hermione said what everyone had noticed. "That's straight towards Harry."

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore screamed urgently.

**HPCOC**

_BING!_

"That's the portkey arrival!" Barty Jr. screeched.

"Crap, hurry up!" His dad swore and hastened his efforts to get the robe on.

"Too late for that!" Barty Jr. shook his head and jammed his father's mask onto Sr.'s head. "Let's go!"

**HPCOC**

Harry didn't pause when he landed and just twirled around as fast as he could with his right fully extended and in a fist. He was rewarded with a jerky stop and a cry of pain. He was fairly sure he felt something break too but was suddenly distracted by a pulling sensation from the knife.

The Death Eater staggered away and drew his wand with his good arm. Harry recovered from the sensation just in time to dodge a piercing curse and glanced around, seeing what appeared to be a basement interrogation room, stone walls, two chairs, a desk and not much else. He grabbed the inkwell off the table and threw it at the Death Eater, scoring a lucky hit to the mask. The inkwell shattered on the metal and splashed ink all over the Death Eater's face and more importantly in his eyes.

Harry closed the distance and punched the Death Eater in the temple, flight assisted turn for more force. Harry grabbed the desk and dragged it to a few feet in front of the door and then pulled a chair over and blew out the light. Letting himself glow slightly he let his eyes adjust before the back up arrived. After everything he'd gone through already this fight couldn't be over already.

Sure enough, not even a minute later the door came flying open and a half dressed Death Eater stormed in. Harry was waiting behind the door with the chair and slammed the door closed, somewhat painfully, with his left shoulder and jammed the chair under the handle. The Death Eater was disoriented by the sudden darkness and Harry took the moment to grab him by the side of the head and slam it into the wall with a loud_Thok!_

Harry jumped back as the Death Eater rebounded from the wall. Just as Harry made it to the far side of the door he heard something from outside and a moment later the door exploded inward, an errant piece of wood struck the half dressed Death Eater, putting him down for the count. Harry figured that all of the remain Death Eaters would be swarming through now and was somewhat disappointed when only one came through the breach.

_Well, a plan is a plan I guess._ Harry thought as he tripped said Death Eater and watched his face bounce off the desk. Without wasting a moment Harry kicked him in the head twice and watched to see if he was still moving. He wasn't.

Harry rolled him over and grabbed his wand before settling into a defensive position to wait for more opponents. When none came after a couple seconds he turned his primary attention to other priorities. _Way too dazed to apparate or warp. _Harry thought miserably. _I can still probably reverse this portkey though._

He looked at the knife with a grimace and, seeing it in detail, recognized what it was and what that pulling sensation had been. _Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken._ With a gasp he reached up with his right hand and yanked the knife free. Suddenly there was a burst of fire, Harry's new wand was trained on the area in an instant. "Oh, hi Fawkes. Are you here to take me home? That's a lot better than what I was planning."

**HPCOC**

"Harry!" The girls screamed in unison as Fawkes reappeared at Hagrid's hut with Harry in tow.

"You look like hell mate." George commented as everyone rushed over. Everyone took a moment to observe hit dirty and torn robes, messier than usual hair and the fact that half of his face was swollen and bruised.

"Yea, I think I need a healer." Harry nodded glad that he didn't have to figure out how to retrieve his vial of elixir without the use of his left hand. "Is it safe for me to take a nap here?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh, good. Don't touch the knife." Harry muttered and passed out.

**HPCOC**

Harry woke up a few hours later in the Hospital Wing. He didn't move because he could hear Hermione and Tonks talking.

"How can you not be curious?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"It probably isn't important." Hermione shrugged.

"He's always had it." Tonks rolled her eyes. "And it is the first thing he grabs when he wakes up, it has to be important."

"He hasn't always had it." Hermione countered. "He got it for Christmas last year."

"Even more curious." Tonks huffed.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going to investigate." Hermione commanded. "It is a locket though, it's probably just pictures of his parents or something."

"Oh, please. I can express interest in something without acting." Tonks huffed. "I have some restraint you know."

Harry shifted gently then opened his eyes. He looked them both in the eyes and smiled. "Morning." Then he glanced around and slipped his time turner down over his neck, missing the pointed look Tonks shot Hermione. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Harry." Hermione said smiling brilliantly.

"New hand and everything." Tonks added and waved her right hand.

"You're all patched up too." Hermione reached out and took his left hand to demonstrate, no one mentioned it when she didn't let go.

"But Mum says you're not to leave this bed for a few more days." Tonks said shaking her finger sternly. "I don't know whether the finger shaking was for your benefit or mine."

"And the knife?" Harry asked nervously.

"In a box under your bed, they checked it for poisons and curses but otherwise left it alone like you requested." Tonks smiled.

"And I suppose that standing behind the curtain are Aurors and Professors." Harry suggested.

"Yup." Tonks nodded.

"Well, might as well get this over with. Let them in." Harry sighed.

Amelia, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore and McGonagall all entered the area when Tonks pulled the curtain back. After a few minutes of questioning Harry gave up and asked for a bottle. Amelia and Dumbledore rushed off with Harry's memory with their subordinates close behind. Harry laid back and sighed as he set his wand back on the end table.

"The reporters can wait until tomorrow." Harry yawned, reaching out and taking Tonks' hand. "I'm glad you're both okay."

**HPCOC**

Three days after the attack Voldemort thought it had been long enough. He was anxious to get back to the Crouch home and hear of his plan's success. Lucius and Narcissa had been gone long enough to make it less likely that they supplied the escape plan.

_Yes, now is a good time._ Voldemort thought as he forced Bellatrix's body to a standing position. After one more check to insure that Bellatrix wouldn't remember his form, Voldemort shifted. Ten seconds later a magpie flew out of Bellatrix's cell and away from Azkaban.

**AN:** Sorry about being so vague when I asked you to guess, I was looking for the most complete outline of this chapter, however no one guess that that was what I was looking for so cookies to the following three:

WhiteElfElder: Why do I get the feeling that Bella is about to be snuck out just like Barty  
Crouch Jr was and the Acromentulas are just a distraction. **For calling the Acromantula as just a distraction.**

Jediprankster: But with Narcissa pressing her tongue against a tooth, maybe it is hollowed out, not to smuggle in a potion, but to smuggle in a certain dark wizard whose Animagus form is some really small insect. A housefly? Or perhaps something even smaller like a termite? **Because Voldemort was in fact, in Narcissa's tooth**.

Ranko lina Inverse: If the cookie for guessing voldy's form my guess a Raven or crow **Very close guess, same family and everything.**


	43. Aftermath

**AN:** Two things, One: this is the day of the attack still and Bellamort is still in Azkaban, and Two: I feel that I should point out now that I'm not a fan of Scrimgeour. Fair warning. **/AN**

"Oh, thank Merlin." George cried in relief when Sirius answered his mirror. "School under attack, injuries, Harry's fighting alone, Greyback." George said quickly and cut the call off.

"MOONY!" Sirius shouted as he charged towards the Floo. "Hogwart's needs us!"

**HPCOC**

Arthur was off at work and with the children all at Hogwart's, Molly Weasley had nothing to fill her mornings. To pass the time she stared obsessively at the clock that showed the condition of all of her family members. She screamed shrilly and dropped her cup of tea as the hands for her five youngest all simultaneously slid to 'In Mortal Peril'.

Molly's training kicked in at this point and she mechanically reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. A few moments later she withdrew her membership card to 'The Hogwart's Mothers Association' and pressed the panic button, sending an alert out to all of the other members. With that she headed for the Floo.

**HPCOC**

"You're not an Auror." Sybil said dumbly as Sirius and Remus spilled out into Dumbledore's office.

"No shit." Sirius grumbled pointedly. "We're here to help though."

"The fighting is down near the pitch." Trelawney said as the two men rushed out.

A few minutes of running later and they arrived at the Great Hall. Sirius noticed the wards immediately and knew that they wouldn't be able to get in with them still there. Sirius drew his wand and unleashed a mighty spell that almost dropped the wards in one hit.

"No! Stop!" Ginny yelled as she ran up to the doorway. "You've already missed them. They all followed Harry!"

Without even acknowledging Ginny, Sirius and Remus turned and dashed out the doors and across the grounds. Only then noticing the Auror presence.

**HPCOC**

"OUR BABIES NEED US!" Molly screamed at the army of women assembled in front of her. The mothers all repeated her war cry as Molly Weasley lead the Thousand Woman Charge through the Floo.

"Oh my." Was all Sibyl could say as she tried to stay out of the way.

**HPCOC**

"Oh good, don't touch the knife." Harry said and passed out as Sirius threw open the door of the hut.

"HARRY! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius screamed dramatically and clutched the unconscious boy to his chest. "You were too young to die. Always so vibrant and full of life. It's my failure as your Godfather for not protecting you better but rest assured that I will avenge you! The foul vermin who have done this will tremble at the first hint of my presence and they will know the price of their crimes! I swear it on the very essence of my being!"

"He'll be fine Sirius." Hermione said gently.

"Oh." Sirius blinked and dropped Harry back to the ground with a thud. "Well, never mind then."

"For a while we thought he'd been eaten by the Acromantula." Dumbledore nodded sagely. "Whom we're about to hunt to extinction, you know, for the greater good and stuff. Would you care to join us?"

"Sounds delightful." Sirius nodded. "Where's Snivellus?"

"Alas, he was eaten by the Acromantula." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Oh well, no one liked him anyway. Come along everyone, you too Hagrid, this is your mess you'll help clean it up."

"Bu- 'Master." Hagrid blubbered nearly incoherently, then completely incoherently. "Ayd fran culblan fdrt."

"Well you should have thought of that before you brought Aragog here in the first place." Dumbledore rebuked and walked through the giant hole Harry had blasted into the wall when he was chasing McNair. The group from inside seamlessly joined a group of waiting Aurors at the edge of the forest. Dumbledore walked forward and held his hands out grandiosely. "Magorian, I seek your counsel."

"What do we need these filthy half breeds for?" Snape sneered. Moments later an arrow flew out of the forest and struck Snape dead, no one seemed to notice.

"What do you want Human?" The leader of the centaurs asked as he stepped forward.

"Many times you have come to me seeking permission to eradicate the Acromantula and many times I have said 'They haven't done anything wrong' well now they have." Dumbledore said. "We're heading into the forest now to hunt them all down and I thought you might want to join us."

"Fantastic, what took you so long?" Magorian replied and his centaurs joined the human ranks as they started into the forest. After many arduous hours of searching Sirius finally spotted the main nest.

"THEY THREATENED OUR BABIES!" Molly screamed and her army of angry moms charged into battle, trampling Snape to death in the process.

The Aurors and Professors charged into battle with Sirius and Remus. Snape was the first casualty on their side, getting his chest pierced by a fang, but he was not the last as a few minutes later Snape had his head ripped off. Not seconds after that Snape's face was covered with Acromantula web and he slowly suffocated. While that was happening, on the other side of the clearing, Snape was getting torn limb from limb by four acromantulas.

Molly Weasley however had jumped on the back of the largest acromantula and tore one of its legs off with her teeth before...

**HPCOC**

"Okay stop!" Harry interjected from his hospital bed. "I appreciate all of the embellishments, and how many times you've killed Snape, and the general mocking tone, but there is no way I can go along with Molly Weasley biting an acromantula's leg off."

"But-" Sirius started to object as he stopped chewing on the arm of the Auror who had been unwillingly drafted to play the part of the acromantula in Sirius' one-man performance.

"Really, I mean, have you seen that woman?" Tonks cut him off. "There's no way she can jump." Hermione and Remus bit back a laugh but Harry and one Auror, who evidently had seen her at some point in his life, didn't make the effort to restrain themselves.

Sirius looked at them and sighed, then "But you didn't even let me get to the part where I single handedly kill every acromantula on the planet." Sirius whined.

"Uh-huh." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what really happened?" Harry asked, turning to Remus.

"Well, if you account for the, um, artistic license," Remus rolled his eyes and picked up his notepad. "Then the only really major changes are: The single spell that almost took down the wards, actually dumped him on his bum and only Ginny's timely arrival saved him from further embarrassment, the thousands of angry mothers was actually about fifty or so mixed parents, and only the fathers joined the hunt, which was fairly un-noteworthy, the centaurs herded them, then we set them on fire."

"The Acromantula, not the Centaurs." Sirius clarified.

"Thank you." Tonks glared lamely.

"And Snape didn't die. After the fight there was just clean up and dealing with the press and politics." Remus concluded. "Sirius chased Skeeter off with a broom when she wouldn't accept that you weren't going to talk today."

"You should have let me finish telling it." Sirius sulked. "It would have been more interesting."

"But then we wouldn't know what _actually_ happened." Harry retorted.

"You were more fun before you died." Sirius huffed.

**HPCOC**

Amelia Bones winced as Fenrir slammed Harry's head into the tree and the whole memory went out of focus, a result of his concussion. They had all shared a moment of disappointment when the memory started and they found themselves at the time when Harry was waking up. They were all interested in what happened during the time that Harry was inactive. Never the less this was a memory that she was going to have to share.

Shacklebolt cheered when Harry called the sword but it was cut off when the portkey activated. The four of them, herself, Shacklebolt, Dumbledore and McGonagall, watched carefully as Harry disabled the three Death Eaters on the far side of the portkey. They were ejected from the pensieve just after Fawkes showed up.

"Kingsley, go to the Ministry, tell Rufus and Croaker to come here, and get me forms 19473-43-C, 213FF and a DMR." Amelia ordered.

"Amelia, a DMR won't be useful for several more years." Dumbledore cautioned as Shacklebolt Floo'd away. "I think it is a bit excessive, don't you."

"Albus, when Rufus comes out of that memory the first thing he is going to be worrying about is recruiting Harry." Amelia smirked. "That will be a lot harder without the DMR."

"And you think he'll sign the 43-C?" Dumbledore asked skeptically.

"He will if I ask correctly." Amelia nodded and drew a piece of parchment and a self inking quill from her bag and started writing.

"Do you mind if I go?" Albus asked. "I have to speak with Harry."

"Oh, I do too, if we can wait until Shacklebolt gets back we can go see Harry together." Amelia looked up from her note, smiling, before continuing to write.

For a few minutes Minerva watched in the Head of the DMLE quickly write paper after paper, signing each with her wand before moving on to quickly write another. It didn't take long for Shacklebolt to return with a large stack of parchment.

"Excellent." Amelia said and added her papers to the stack before taking all of them off of Shacklebolt's hands. "Please wait for Rufus and Croaker, send them into the memory and let them know that I'm down with Harry. Delay Croaker a few minutes if you can."

"Yes Ma'am." Shacklebolt nodded and took a seat.

"After you Albus." Amelia nodded to the door. "You can even talk to Harry first if you want."

"Kingsley, don't let them disturb anything, there are quite a few delicate devices in this room." Albus warned.

"Yes Headmaster." Shacklebolt nodded as Albus motioned for McGonagall to follow and headed out of his office with Amelia close behind. Shacklebolt idled the time away by calibrating his stop watch, he was determined to see exactly how long Harry was sprinting.

**HPCOC**

"You're not _actually_ trying to guilt trip me for killing Tom Riddle and the most notorious werewolf England has known for centuries, are you?" Harry glared as he cut Dumbledore off mid speech. "Not to mention the man who murdered me, although it wasn't actually me who killed him."

"Harry, it is a terrible thing to take a life." Dumbledore restated.

"I don't know why you think you have the authority to say something like that." Harry said, suddenly reflective.

"Harry! Show some respect to your elders." Dumbledore scolded. "And of course murder is a terrible thing, how could you think otherwise?"

"I haven't murdered anyone." Harry rolled his eyes. "And as the only one in this room to have experienced..." Harry trailed off as he tried to figure out how to end that sentence, scratching his head. "It's just, well, the whole thing is not for the living to know, you know? Anyway, experience trumps theory, and while I can't explain it, I know better than anyone what it means to kill someone."

"So you're saying it is okay to kill whomever?" McGonagall asked dangerously while arching her eyebrow.

"Murder is a part of killing, and is always immoral." Harry stated. "Killing is ending another life, and is not necessarily immoral as circumstances matter. Like squares and rectangles. Unless you can separate the two concepts this discussion will get no where."

"Mr. Potter is absolutely correct Minerva." Amelia said from the nearby table where she had continued writing as soon as the three had arrived in the hospital. "Many of my men and women have been caught up in that very issue, and that is almost word for word what we tell them."

"I wasn't aware you were part of this conversation." McGonagall replied snootily.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but at that time I thought that the conversation was between the Headmaster and Mr. Potter, and that you were only there to make sure nothing was forgotten." Amelia fired back. "Once you spoke up I figured there were no requirements."

"Well, I never!" McGonagall cried, affronted.

"Oooo, Madam Bones with the take-down!" Harry announced earning himself an angry glare from the Professors and an amused smirk from Amelia. He then turned to Dumbledore. "So, was that the only thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Why aren't you dead?" McGonagall spat out, and then clamped her hands over her mouth and blushed.

"It just isn't your day." Amelia chuckled.

"What I believe Professor McGonagall meant to ask was: Could you please enlighten us to the method in which you survived the Killing Curse two more times?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Well, it isn't because Voldemort turned me into a you-know-what" Harry said with a pointed glance at McGonagall. "that Halloween night all those years ago, in case that's what you were thinking."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked after he sat there blinking for a few seconds.

"Quite." Harry nodded. "It seems that the first is the hardest to survive, but after that it is easier with practice. I don't really know, it is still rather new."

"Fascinating, and you won't tell us anything that happened on the other side?" Dumbledore tried.

"Sorry, I'm fairly certain it is subjective though." Harry shook his head. "Else, someone very high up has an unhealthy interest in me. Anything else?"

"I'd like to caution you against the over use of Fiend Fire, any dark magic really, and the dangers that are inherent with it, but I can't help but feel that you already know all of that." Dumbledore shrugged. "So consider yourself cautioned."

"Albus, don't you want to know about the Death Eaters at the end point?" McGonagall reminded, belligerently ignoring the quiet laugh from Amelia.

"I'm sorry Minerva." Amelia said, covering for herself. "It's just that that is why I am here."

"Oh, of course." McGonagall said. "Investigating criminals should be left up to _professionals._"

"You may feel free to start your questioning any time Amelia." Dumbledore said and motioned McGonagall into a chair, taking one himself.

"Right." Amelia frowned at them before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, can you tell us any details about the people in the building you arrived at?"

"Other than that they were dressed as Death Eaters, no." Harry shook his head. "I can't really remember much of anything after Fenrir. I suppose I got a concussion against that tree?" He looked to Amelia who nodded her confirmation.

"What sword did you stab Mr. Greyback with and where did you get it?" Amelia asked.

"Sword of Gryffindor." Harry replied he held out his hand and called the sword. "And I can call it to me at anytime, perk of owning it you see."

"I see." Amelia did in fact see as she bent over to examine the blade. "I presume that that is Greyback's blood, interesting reaction with the silver, you should let Croaker take a look, but you can put it back for now."

"Okay." Harry said and dropped the sword, allowing it to vanish, then immediately groaned and called it again and leaned over to set the sword down under his bed. "It goes back to where it was when I called it, which was, in this case, back with the Death Eaters."

"As I don't have any further questions I will call this complete. I have a few pieces of paperwork to go over with you and your godfather, speaking of whom; Minerva could you be dear and go let him and the girls back in please?" Amelia smiled sweetly.

Harry almost laughed as McGonagall looked at Amelia indignantly. "Albus..."

"Why don't we get one of the Aurors to take care of that." Dumbledore suggested quickly. "However I wouldn't complain if the two of you stopped acting like children."

"Hey!" Harry squawked. "Don't lump me in with them."

**HPCOC**

"So, how long?" Scrimgeour asked as he, Croaker and Shacklebolt were ejected from the pensieve.

"Eleven minutes and thirty-eight seconds, full sprint and over rough terrain." Shacklebolt summed up, awed, as he checked his stopwatch. "The boy isn't human."

"And fast too to stay in front of a werewolf." Croaker hummed.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" Scrimgeour asked eagerly. "I have a few questions for him."

"We thought you would. Madam Bones is down in the Hospital Wing with him right now, she said you should feel free to go right down." Shacklebolt smiled.

"I think I'll do just that." Scrimgeour nodded primly and walked out the office door.

"I'll head down myself." Croaker smirked. "I'm guessing that's where Dumbledore is, since he isn't here."

"You would guess correctly." Shacklebolt nodded. "But Madam Bones asked me to stall you for a while so I intend to do just that."

"Oh, really?" Croaker laughed. "And how do you intend to do that?"

"By asking you about your thoughts on Harry's use of Fiend Fire." Shacklebolt smirked.

"Oh, yes. Well, that would work." Croaker nodded and the two of them started in on a short discussion on said spell work.

**HPCOC**

Scrimgeour shook his head in disgust as he walked into the hospital and found his target surrounded by non-ministry personnel. "You all need to lea-"

"Oh, Rufus, there you are."Amelia said, happily cutting him off. "I have some things I need you to sign."

"Can it wait?" Scrimgeour asked impatiently. "I really want to talk to Potter before Croaker does."

"That can wait, he's already made his statement to me." Amelia frowned. "However, if I were him I wouldn't be too happy about talking to the Head Auror if there were still charges potentially hanging over my head."

"What charges?" Scrimgeour asked surprised. "There was only one time when he wasn't acting in self-defense and he took that moment to try and capture his opponent rather than kill him. Hell, I think we should get a copy of that memory to show during training."

"Yes, well, McNair had friends in the Pure-Blood community that could try to get Harry on vigilantism, aggravated assault, attempted murder and actual murder for that matter. Then there is the whole contingent who will be after Harry claiming that he couldn't have survived without resorting to dark magic." Amelia replied matter-of-factually. "I don't think they could really do anything other than an unlicensed Fiend Fire charge, but that's what the 213FF is for."

"Alright, fine." Scrimgeour groaned and picked up a quill. "Just point."

"I already highlighted all of the relevant places." Amelia smiled as he started signing.

"I should probably get him a DMR too." Scrimgeour said a couple minutes later as he finished signing.

"You can just add your name to mine if you want." Amelia offered.

"Oh, yes, that would be sufficient." Scrimgeour nodded. "If there is nothing else do you think I could go in now?"

"Oh, hello Rufus." Dumbledore said as he and McGonagall walked towards the doors.

"Hello Headmaster." Scrimgeour smiled politely.

"I'm sorry if you needed something but we can't stay any longer. Everyone is having meals in their common rooms for the time being, at least until after Poppy and Gilderoy's wake." Dumbledore said sadly. "The children might need us."

"Of course." Scrimgeour said somberly. "You do what you need to." As the doors closed behind Dumbledore, Scrimgeour rushed into Harry's area and Amelia rearranged the paperwork, thereby reassembling form 19473-43-C.

Scrimgeour found himself re-evaluating his plan as he walked towards Harry. He was going to use the slow and subtle approach but after Amelia ate up so much time he didn't know how much longer it would take for Croaker to arrive. _All I have to do is get Harry to start thinking about joining the Aurors before Croaker makes him think about being an unspeakable, or, Merlin forbid, one of those infernal Hit Wizards turns up. 'Harry Potter: Hit Wizard' would be such a travesty._

He considered himself lucky that Croaker wasn't there yet, so he decided to get straight to the point. "Mr. Potter, as the Head of the Aurors I would like to say congratulations on your victory and if you ever wish to become an Auror I will do everything within my power to make it happen."

"Thank you Mr. Scrimgeour. I'll keep your offer in mind when I am thinking about careers." Harry smiled when Tonks' jaw dropped.

"Of course." Scrimgeour smiled. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to talk over the next couple of years. You have plenty of time to come to the correct decision."

"I'm sure I do."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so nice to meet you." Croaker said as he walked up, Scrimgeour sighed quietly, relieved. "My name is Algernon Croaker, I'm a retired unspeakable turned liaison between the Ministry and the Department of Mysteries. I know now isn't a good time but I hope that at some point we can find time to discuss your fascinating use of Fiend Fire."

_Good luck with the slow approach._ Scrimgeour laughed internally and cleared his throat. "Well, there was a minor accident in the department today. I need to check in with the people I assigned to investigate the issue. I also need to check on my teams here. You know how it is. Always something happening."

"Right." Croaker rolled his eyes as Scrimgeour started walking away. "Anyway, we'll have plenty of time to talk once you recover, I'll be here for the rest of the year filling in as Defense Professor."

"What!" Scrimgeour protested angrily as he spun back around to face Croaker. "When did that happen?"

"I ran into the Headmaster just outside this wing, in fact, he accepted my offer without a moment's hesitation." Croaker smirked. Scrimgeour turned and stormed out, thoroughly beaten.

"Croaker, could you please sign the 213FF and the 43-C for me please?" Amelia asked after Scrimgeour was gone.

"The 43-C?" Croaker repeated and took the forms from her and took a look. "And you got Rufus to sign, why would you do that?"

"Not many people know this, but I received the 43-C when I was thirteen." Amelia replied. "Trained with the Hit Wizards for a year or so just out of Hogwart's before deciding that Auror was a better fit for me."

"Huh." Croaker shrugged and signed the appropriate places.

"Excuse me, what is a 43-C?" Hermione couldn't help herself from asking. "And why wouldn't Mr. Scrimgeour sign it."

"It is a legal loop hole." Amelia replied. "Normally it is the first part of the process of joining the Hit Wizards but when the proper spaces are left blank and dates are filled in years in advance it does little more than make the recipient a law enforcement officer."

"That's a pretty big deal though." Hermione replied hesitantly. "Isn't it?"

"It will make Harry a trainee." Croaker replied as he finished signing. "Everything will be the same for him except for when he is with his Hit Wizard trainer."

"So you're getting Hit Wizard training?" Tonks asked surprised.

"Don't be ridiculous." Amelia scoffed. "There are very clear laws about the earliest time that training can start, which is why all of these training times are dated for August 1998."

"You'll also note that the space to name the trainer is blank as well." Croaker held up the document and pointed to a space that clearly had nothing written. "Meaning that he can't just happen to be with his trainer all the time despite the fact that there is no training going on, as he has no trainer."

"However, no one can claim he is a vigilante now." Amelia replied. "And once Sirius and Armstrong, Head Hit Wizard, sign you can claim the bounty for Greyback if you wish."

Sirius quickly walked over and picked up the quill. "This isn't obligating him to anything at this point is it?"

"Not until he signs." Amelia replied and pointed to Harry's space. "But we'll just keep it on file, unsigned, until he knows what he wants to do."

"Should I sign it?" Sirius asked looking to Harry, and signed the document when the boy nodded.

"So, why would Mr. Scrimgeour object?" Hermione asked again.

"There is a long standing tradition of rivalry between the Aurors and the Hit Wizards. Rufus never dropped it as he moved up through the ranks." Croaker said.

"It is probably the reason he isn't my boss." Amelia replied.

"He tends to take political things personally." Croaker nodded. "And the 43-C is essentially him giving Harry his blessing to work for his rivals."

"Ah." The three children said in comprehension.

"The second thing you need to sign, Sirius, also needs to be signed by Harry. It is the 213FF or Fiend Fire license." Amelia slid it over. "Basically, we've seen two instances where Harry has used the spell in ways that we've yet to explain and with more control than anyone we've ever seen before. I couldn't justify withholding this."

"What she said." Croaker agreed and took the document over for Harry to sign as well. "You'll receive a nice shiny card in a few weeks."

"The rest of this paper work is simply clearing him of any charges I could imagine anyone drumming up." Amelia patted the stack on the table.

"Wow, thank you." Sirius smiled brilliantly at Amelia.

"Not at all." Amelia replied. "I accidentally killed the wanted son of an influential Pure-Blood while he was trying to rob our home. I was thirteen at the time but still would have spent time in Azkaban without the 43-C. It is really the least I can do to pass the benefit on. I expect Harry to do so if he can as well eventually."

**HPCOC**

_**The Boy-Who-Lived Lives and Lives Again**_

_**Survives the Killing Curse two more times and says: 'It's easier with practice.'**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday morning there were two simultaneous attacks on Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first was an easily defended and thwarted attack on the wards at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which drew the staff out onto the grounds. The second, and much more devastating, attack took place inside the school itself. _

_Albus Dumbledore took the best actions he could with the information he had at the time as he lead the staff out of the Great Hall, where all of the students had assembled for breakfast, and activated the wards, insuring that none of the attackers would be able to get inside. As an extra precaution he left the school nurse, Madam Poppy Pomfrey, well known for her ability to calm children down, and the only squib on the staff, Arthur Filth, who would, naturally, be useless in a fight. _

_I obtained a memory from a seventh year student, who shall remain unnamed, and what I saw was truly shocking. The memory started as Harry Potter was offering his help in repelling the attack, only to be refused by the Headmaster. Historians will speculate for centuries on what would have happened if Harry had gone with them. We do know what did happen however, as Harry turned back towards his seat as the wards activated. _

_As Mr. Potter returned to his group something obviously occurred to him. With a mad dash back to his seat and a few quick words, which were indiscernible in the memory, an image of Hogwart's appears in the air. Mr. Potter and his two closest companions, N. Tonks and Hermione Granger, start searching the image for something while the other six members of the group survey the student body. _

_What seemed like only moments passed before one of the members of the group, Blaise Zabini second year Slytherin, stood up, having spotted something, and pointed. It was clear fractions of a second later who he was pointing at as his target then stood and used the Killing Curse on Madam Poppy Pomfrey. _

_The students all panicked and fled from the attacker, as did the squib, Filth. Filth however was cut off from the students and curled up, hoping to go unnoticed. The attacker claimed to be You-Know-Who reborn. Harry Potter kept calm and confronted the attacker, taking steps to protect the other students by moving the house tables to form a barrier. _

_Mr. Potter unleashed a short verbal attack against the attack arguing very convincingly that he could not in fact be You-Know-Who. We here at The Daily Prophet agree with Mr. Potter's assessment and would also like to note that if he was a reincarnation the oldest he could possibly be is eleven and a half years old, this impostor was clearly in his late teens._

_Unable to continue his charade the attacker resorted to violence and attacked Mr. Potter outright. Within moments Mr. Potter had the upper hand but as he was going to finish the fight Filth, who everyone believed to be incapable of magic, attacked Mr. Potter with a Killing Curse, striking him dead. It was quickly revealed that Filth was not actually the squib but a second attacker under the influence of Polyjuice Potion and was later identified as Walter McNair. _

_Incensed by the death of their dearest companion Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger attack their two opponents, only to get held back with ease. Minutes rolled by before the unknown teen grew bored and ended their resistance, Ms. Tonks losing an arm and Ms. Granger being held under the Cruciatus. _

_As if hearing their cries of anguish Mr. Potter then rose from the dead and returned to the fight, immediately freeing the girls from danger. The unknown assailant turned to Mr. Potter and lashed out with another Killing Curse. Mr. Potter stood there and allowed the curse to hit him and merely laughed in condemnation of his opponents feeble attempt to slay him. _

_Raising their wands the two fought in a rapid but fierce battle, far too impressive for me to adequately describe, that left the attacker dead and Harry holding two wands. Walter's courage broke under Mr. Potter's gaze and he fled the hall with Mr. Potter close on his heels. _

_The student from whom I received this memory did not follow so that is where the details stop. The Aurors investigating the issue were understandably tight lipped about the incident and only a few details slipped through. _

_I overheard one Auror state that it had taken three Aurors four hours to get all of McNair out of a tree._

_Gilderoy Lockhart was found dead hours after the attack but no comment has been made into the details. _

_Fenrir Greyback, the notorious werewolf, was mentioned several times but no hint of a body was seen nor any explanation given._

_A walk of the grounds showed many large marks in the yard where spells hit and included damage to an outlying building. _

_A large scale usage of Fiend Fire was also reported. _

_A large explosion disrupted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time of the attack delaying Auror response. The official report is currently claiming it to have been an accident but what if it was a diversion, just like the larger attack on Hogwart's, simply to set a trap for Mr. Potter?_

_When I tried to get in to talk to Mr. Potter himself I was most rudely turned away by his guardian and godfather, Sirius Black. It is night now but it will be morning when you are reading this and I will be trying once again to speak with Mr. Potter about the day's events. We can only hope that he will be able to speak with me. _

_DMLE explosion: connected? Pg 2-3_

_Biography of Madam Pomfrey: Pg 4_

_Biography of Gilderoy Lockhart: Pg 5-12_

"Excuse me." A voice drew the on-duty Auror's attention away from his paper.

"Yes?" He asked looking up and recognizing the face.

"Could I speak with Harry Potter please?" Rita asked, smiling.

The Auror blinked at her and re-read the last two sentences of her article and looked up again. "You either have really good timing or you're really creepy. Either way, you're third in line." The Auror shrugged and motioned her towards a nearby room that they had converted into a waiting area, where Joan Fellows, from _Teen Witch Weekly_, and Luna Lovegood were already waiting.

**OMAKE:**

The Scheart family had a long and noble history even amongst the other pure-bloods. The family had fallen on hard times and most of the family had been wiped out by the forces of light during the first blood war. Redd was the last of the Schearts and was drawn to Voldemort's cause because of how many muggleborns made fun of his name.

He'd been out getting coffee for everyone earlier in the day when Potter was here, and so he was saved the brunt of the damage. He'd gotten back though and helped with everyone's injuries and now they were just waiting for the Dark Lord to return. Malfoy had suggested that they study The Sword of Gryffindor while they had the time and sent Redd to remove it from Fenrir.

When he got back and passed the sword around the room, letting everyone take a look. The sword got back to him while Lucius wrote a header for the sword on the blackboard. Redd stuck the tip of the sword in the floor and leaned on it. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a stupid silver sword."

The moment the words left his lips he felt the sword disappear from under him, removing his support and dropping him to the floor. After a moment of surprise he laughed at himself and started to stand up only to have the sword rematerialized in the same place, which happened to be through the middle of his left hand.

He screamed in pain even after the sword disappeared again as the Basilisk toxins, that had been impregnated into the blade, started coursing through his system. Redd Scheart died in under a minute.

Lucius turned back to the blackboard and under the Sword of Gryffindor header he wrote:

**Rule 1: Do not insult the SOG**

**/OMAKE/**


	44. Moving on

Barty Crouch Jr. sighed shakily as he looked at his mask again. If Barty was honest with himself he was incredibly lucky just to have lived through the botched attack three days ago. He remembered the blow that left the straight shiny gouge on the brow line, that was when he was falling and hit his head on something.

The next two strikes he had no recollection of but plenty of evidence remained. The two smallish dents on the left side of his mask translated to a shattered cheek bone and a mess of bone spurs forced into his eye. Their healer had worked for almost twelve hours but was unable to save it. _It is strange,_ Barty thought. _How much easier it is to magically heal damage to the brain than the eye. _Barty absentmindedly ran his fingers over the bandages that were still wrapped around his head. _Although in this case the five centimeter shift it would take to have done brain damage instead would have missed the mask then, and not be lessened. Probably would have killed me. _

He was startled out of his thoughts as the door burst open and Bellatrix walked in. "Report!" She ordered and Barty remembered that it was really his master standing in front of him.

**HPCOC**

"...'I heard them and I just turned around to come back.'" Julie quoted from the Daily Prophet as she and Toni walked back into the First Year Ravenclaw Girl's Dorm, where Ginny was. "Isn't that just the most romantic thing you've ever heard."

"Yea." Toni sighed wistfully as she flopped onto her bed.

"What do you think it would take to get a man like that?" Julie asked, dropping her bag and sitting down on her own bed.

"Well, what do we know about Hermione and Tonks?" Toni asked. "They're both only children."

"Yea, that's probably a big thing, I mean, Harry is an only child too." Julie shuddered. "Can you imagine him trying to relate to someone from a large family."

"Ugh, that would be horrible." Toni moaned. "Their childhoods would be so different."

"What else?" Julie frowned and tapped her chin. "Hermione is muggleborn, and Tonks' father was too, they both must know a lot about the muggle world."

"And Harry was brought up by his muggle Aunt and Uncle." Toni nodded.

"Speaking as someone who knows a lot about the muggle world, I know that I would never be able to take someone seriously if they couldn't say 'electricity' correctly." Julie laughed.

"Oh for sure." Toni nodded earnestly with a huge grin. "I couldn't agree more."

"Hermione and Tonks are both extremely talented too." Julie added. "They're the two top girls in their year and Hermione scored the highest on every test that Harry or Tonks didn't."

"That's true, so to sum it up: Only child, knowledgeable about muggles and really smart?" Toni asked.

"Don't forget pretty." Julie quipped.

"And pretty." Toni amended. "Is that it?"

"And brave and powerful. I mean, they tried to avenge him." Julie said. "But I think that sounds more like what Harry Potter is looking for rather than what great guys are looking for."

"You're probably right." Toni nodded.

"So what do you think?" Julie asked.

"Well, I don't know, but it sounds like everything Ginny isn't." Toni said and Julie laughed.

"That's for sure." Julie gasped as she stopped laughing. "But grab the rest of your stuff. We need to get to go before we're late."

"Right." Toni nodded and bent over her trunk for a moment before withdrawing a quill. "Well, that's what we came for, let's go. Oh! Hey Ginny! We totally didn't know you were here."

Julie laughed and threaded her arm through her friend's and the two of them skipped out of the room merrily while Ginny knelt, still frozen over her trunk, where she had paused when the two girls entered. She closed her trunk and crawled back into bed, pulling the curtains closed and completely forgetting about her study date with Luna in the library.

**HPCOC**

_FINALLY!_ Harry roared triumphantly, though, admittedly, his roar was silent and completely within his head. Harry did not really think it was prudent to let Tonks' mother know how excited he was to get away from her.

It wasn't that he didn't like Andromeda, but he'd just spent the last three days being poked and prodded with all sorts of diagnostic instruments that were as indescribable as they were inhumane. He thought that Healer Smethwyck's arrival on the second day marked the arrival of an ally. Then Smethwyck opened his case and Harry realized how wrong he was.

Fortunately, during the first night he had been able to time-turn while he was supposedly using the restroom and popped off to Lockhart's room. He left the diary to be found, which it had been, and took the diplomat bag back to his headquarters. He sent the blood draining knife and the vial of forcibly taken blood, under a stasis charm, to be stored too.

He also missed the release of the articles, which was good in his book. Rita only wanted to talk to Harry and Joan, from _Teen Witch Weekly_, only wanted to talk to the girls, for some reason, and both of those interviews were done simultaneously. Luna had joined them, oddly, and took part as both an interviewer, for _The Quibbler_ and as an interviewee, due to her status as a fringe member of Harry's friends. TWW pushed up its publication and _The Quibbler_ delayed its slightly so that both copies of the article came out at the same time. Harry found it very entertaining and Luna said that it satisfied her duty to get a scoop so when she visited she was able to just be a friend. It was nice and Hermione and Tonks seemed to appreciate the gesture as well.

He really wished that he could act as relieved as he felt. It wasn't just while he was in the Hospital Wing either, because the rest of the castle was still mourning. Naturally it would be fairly counter intuitive for Harry to admit that he found nothing sad about death.

_At least it is easy to fake. _Harry thought as he and the girls approached the Great Hall for breakfast. _All you have to do is stare blankly at the floor two or three meters in front of you. Maybe act angry if someone doesn't leave you alone. Then make lists of things that are not funny. Avoid eye contact and general interactions and walk slowly. No one will know the difference. _

The Great Hall fell silent as the three walked in and every face turned towards them. Tonks reached out and threaded her fingers through his and pulled him gently towards the Ravenclaw table. "Ignore the creepy people."

Despite his facade Harry couldn't help but chuckle. She looked him in the eye and smiled brightly and lead on, ignoring the trailing eyes. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._ Harry thought. _It isn't as though I was asked to speak for them and say they were special and will be missed. Probably best that I ignore the situation altogether this time. I didn't know either of them very well after all, at least not in this life. _

By the time the post arrived Harry's mood was markedly more relaxed. He didn't even notice the gasps around him at first but within a few minutes a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was passed to him. _Oh great!_ Harry thought cheerfully. _This might be just what I needed, I'll have to check with the goblins though._ Harry sighed disdainfully and dropped the paper with a sneer. "Oh, great, because that's _exactly_ what I needed." He drawled out sarcastically as Bellatrix Lestrange's face glared back from the front page, she had mysteriously escaped early yesterday morning.

**HPCOC**

Narcissa shifted her weight nervously as the Aurors searched Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord had warned them and, before they had even gone to Azkaban, Narcissa and Lucius removed every illegal item from their home and stored it with the Crouches. They even emptied out the secret compartment under the drawing room floor, although it still hadn't been discovered. There was always a chance that they had missed something and that the Aurors hadn't.

Her dear sister wasn't there either, that would be foolish. After all, this was the first place to get checked. Narcissa didn't even know where Bellatrix was, although she figured Bella was with The Dark Lord.

What really made Narcissa nervous though was the Aurors' definition of cursory search. She could understand opening doors and pushing coats aside, but she was still unable to figure out the logic of checking the silverware drawer, but never the less her finest silver was scattered across the floor. Worse yet was that she was told not to have the mess cleaned up. "Dobby!"

CRACK! "Yes mistress?" The abused elf asked warily.

"Prepare a cup of tea for me." She ordered imperiously as she walked out of the room.

"It's totally hinged." One Auror said and pointed at the base of a cabinet. "See, right there. Look."

"I don't know. This looks like a normal china cabinet to me." The younger Auror, Auror Tyler, replied skeptically.

"Well we were told to be cursory." The older, Auror Smith, argued.

"Do you even know what that means?" Auror Tyler his arms.

"Of course, but my best friend was killed by a Death Eater in the war and the last thing did was accuse Malfoy." The Smith said sadly, then forced himself to cheer up. "So was I the only one who noticed a dark aura behind this expensive china or what? Besides, they're undoubtedly involved, they did visit her the morning of the attack after all."

He received the answer from his young partner in the form of a very loud crash that brought Narcissa back to the dining room at a full sprint. She found one Auror performing various spells on the back of her precious china cabinet and the other performing the same spells on the wall where the cabinet was, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"My china!" Narcissa gasped weakly, and it was only the start of their five hour search.

**HPCOC**

"On this, the Eleventh Day of February, 1992, I call to order the year's second session of the Wizengamot." Dumbledore announced. "Our first order of business today is directly from Minister Fudge. At the request of Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman, The Triwizard Tournament has been tentatively scheduled to take place during the 1994 to 1995 school year. In light of the tragic events of this last weekend I can only concur with the request that we select a committee to work closely with Misters Crouch and Bagman to insure the safety of all of the students, both contestants and not. As I am the Headmaster at the proposed host school I would like to be the first to volunteer to join the committee, does anyone have reason to object?" Dumbledore was silent for a few moments. "Very well. I open the floor for other volunteers at this time." Due to the nature of the Wizengamot everyone already knew that this was going to be discussed, a letter had gone out to all of the members two weeks ago, and because of that there was very little discussion before the first offer was made. "Lord Malfoy, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Lucius said, graciously nodding to Dumbledore. "As a prominent member of Hogwart's Board of Governors and with my own son attending the school I feel that it is only appropriate that I offer my own services to this committee."

"Does anyone have reason to object? Very well." Dumbledore noted Lucius' name and turned back to the chamber. "Ah, Lord Black, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock." Sirius said with a bow. "As you are all aware, my seat in this August Chamber was only ratified last month and I am still very inexperienced in the methods employed here. I am similarly inexperienced at being the guardian to a child, but never the less I am one and, over the summer and winter breaks, I have found that the only way to learn is by doing. Not only do I wish to employ a similar theory here but I am given my first opportunity to do so in a way that is also my responsibility as guardian to Harry Potter, who has already been targeted several times because of his name. I can't help but feel that he will be the target of any nefarious activities at the school and I will do everything I can to prevent that!" Sirius finished passionately and drew applause. He had to fight the feeling of satisfaction at a good performance that showed up without regard to the subject of said performance.

"Does anyone have reason to object?" Dumbledore asked and waited his few moments. He was about to move on when Lucius activated his touch stone. "Lord Malfoy? You have the floor."

"It seems to me that Lord Black is only concerned with the safety of his charge." Lucius sneered. "Do you really think he will be looking out for the rest of the student body?"

"He will be the most paranoid person we could get to work on this committee unless we could somehow manage to convince Auror Moody to delay his retirement for a tenth time." Madam Longbottom sighed as she climbed to her feet. "Lord Black will be paying very close attention to the most inconsequential details and I'm sure he will be able to point out problems that less paranoid minds would miss. I support him as a committee needs the extremes as much as it needs the moderates."

Dumbledore called it to vote and was not surprised to see that all of the families that were suspected Death Eaters or were Death Eater Sympathizers all voted against Sirius. There weren't very many of them though and Sirius won with a fairly large margin. Most of the Wizengamot members were surprised that anyone would even bother to object to a committee appointment, generally no single member mattered.

Then Augusta Longbottom joined the committee, as the only other Hogwart's Governor who was also in the Wizengamot. One of the Scamander boys, who was sitting Proxy for his father who was off researching for yet another book, also joined for his expertise in handling dangerous animals.

Once that was settled the Wizengamot moved on to policy decisions and Dumbledore moved on to thinking about how to approach Alastor Moody about filling the empty position at his school next year.

**HPCOC**

"Good afternoon Ma'am." The older Auror said when they arrived at their second stop for the day. "My name is Auror Smith and this is my partner Auror Tyler. We're both terribly sorry to bother you but several family members of the escapee, Bellatrix Lestrange, take residence here and we have orders to perform a cursory search of the premises for evidence of her presence."

"Ah, um, yes." Hestia stammered uncomfortably. "It's just, well, um, I'm just the girlfriend of a friend! Lestrange isn't here or anything, I just don't know if letting you in would be overstepping my boundaries. Hang on, just a second." Hestia stepped back from the door, but left it open, and turned in towards the house and shouted. "Remus, Gwen, Ted, please report to the front door, immediately!" She turned back to the Aurors with an apologetic smile. "We'll figure out what to do."

"While we're waiting would you mind telling us where Mrs. Andromeda Tonks and Lord Sirius Black are?" Auror Smith asked formally although they already knew.

"Andi is at Hogwart's filling in as healer until summer." Hestia replied. "If you came a few hours later Ted wouldn't be here either, he's just packing some of their things. Sirius is at the Wizengamot meeting and if you had been a few hours later he would be here."

"Those blasted few hours." Auror Tyler joked as he marked down her response.

"What's wrong Hestia?" Remus asked as he walked up to her side. "Oh, hello."

"Good afternoon sir." Auror Smith replied, Auror Tyler was busy gawking at the sudden appearance of Gwenog Jones off to the side moments before Ted followed her from the same direction. "Eyes front boy!"

"Sorry." Auror Tyler said and blushed.

"Now, as we were telling this Ms. Jones a moment ago, we're looking for Bellatrix Lestrange and have orders to perform a cursory check on all family members' homes." Auror Smith informed the newcomers.

"I'm sorry, but Andi was disowned, she's not part of Bellatrix's family anymore." Ted replied angrily with a frown.

"Our records show that the current Lord Black has reversed that and welcomed her back into his family, thus the living arrangements, you are living in Lord Black's home, are you not." Auror Smith smiled.

"Right." Ted nodded. "I forgot about that, it's just that, well Bellatrix is the bitch that got my wife kicked out in the first place. I don't like considering that woman my sister-in-law."

"Just how cursory is cursory?" Remus asked cautiously.

"We'll just be opening doors and pushing aside coats." Auror Smith smirked. "After all, we have no reason to suspect you."

"What's with the smirk?" Gwenog asked, having seen the same smirk on Sirius' face countless times.

"He defined cursory differently at Malfoy Manor." Tyler grinned.

"I would really prefer it if you would refrain from insinuating that I am unfair or biased in any way." Auror Smith reprimanded.

"Even when it is true?" Tyler shot back.

"Especially when it is true." Auror Smith rolled his eyes. "Good god man, haven't you learned anything?"

"For some reason I feel like these two are on our side." Remus laughed.

"Madam Bones picked us specifically." Auror Smith smiled.

The four residents of Number 12 conferred for a moment before allowing the Aurors in and giving them a tour of the house, while, true to their word, they opened every door and moved every coat, but that was it. The only room they didn't enter was Harry's bedroom, instead they stood reverently at the door and peeked in, glancing around quickly before withdrawing and declaring the room cleared. All told the Aurors were only inside the house for just over fifteen minutes and everyone was smiling when they left.

**HPCOC**

"Really?" Sirius asked speculatively. "Just because Bellatrix is family?"

"Yea." Gwenog nodded into his chest and yawned. "It was fine though, they were in and out."

"It was still an invasion." Sirius grumbled and pulled the blankets up closer around them. "In the morning I'll go see the goblins about formally disowning her so none of us have to put up with this again because of her."

"Mmmm." Gwenog replied sleepily and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep, Sirius quickly followed her example.

**HPCOC**

_I wonder if this rain is natural._ Harry thought as the wake for Lockhart and Pomfrey soldiered on around him, completely filling the Great Hall. _I wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to conjure some clouds so they day would be appropriate for mourning. _Harry bit back a yawn and tried to subtly check his watch.

"Stop fidgeting." Hermione hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry." Harry whispered in reply and settled back in his chair. _Bored, bored, bored. _

The next hour and a half felt to Harry like three days and by the end he was convinced that everyone there had surely used up all of the mourning they had allotted for their entire life. Harry was grateful that they were doing both wakes at once, and that he was not required to attend the funerals. At long last though it was over and Harry could go back to doing anything else.

In this case anything else happened to be sitting quietly with the girls in their common room. Dumbledore had canceled all of the classes for the week to allow for mourning but that left Harry without anything to do. He was about to run up to his room to grab his notebook and get back to work on one of his secret projects or another, but before he could Hermione sniffed loudly and leaned on him. _Shit, comforting, let's see..._ Harry thought for a moment and then slowly slid his arm around her, pulled her head to his shoulder and made calming noises. She turned and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder, while he mentally patted himself on the back for taking the correct action.

**HPCOC**

"Good afternoon class." Croaker said as the second years looked back at him. "As Headmaster Dumbledore said this morning I am Algernon Croaker, retired unspeakable, and I will be teaching this course for the remainder of the year. I'm not the best with children, so please forgive my gruffness, and I have no idea where you are at as a class, so today is simply an evaluation. We'll start with a written quiz and then transition to some practical exercises."

Hermione got excited while the rest of the students, aside from the other court members, looked worried. As Croaker started passing out the tests he noticed the apprehension. "Don't worry, this will have no bearing on your grades."

Harry looked down at his test and read the first question.

_**You find yourself stranded alone in a room with three grindylow, a kappa, a bucket of mashed potatoes, some red thread and no wand. What do you do to get out alive, and why?**_

Harry looked over the rest of the questions really quickly and noted that they were all along the same train of thought. With a small smile Harry set in on the most entertaining test he'd ever taken. All too soon Croaker called time and the class passed the papers back in.

"What did you write for the first one?" Tonks whispered, leaning in towards the other two.

"I put the thread in the mashed potatoes and fed them to the grindylow, hoping to make one choke so the others would need to help it. Then I brained the kappa with the bucket." Hermione whispered back.

"I walked out the door and shut it behind me so they couldn't follow." Harry offered.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "He never said you could open the door."

"He never said you couldn't either." Harry shrugged.

"Bu-bu-bu..." Hermione trailed off, Tonks snickering didn't help.

"Potter!" Croaker yelled while he expanded the front of the classroom to add a demonstration area, cutting off any further conversation. "Front and center! Time for the practical portion and you get to be the target."

"Oh goody." Harry remarked and strolled up to the front of the class.

"Alright, first I want you to cast the strongest full-body shield you can." Croaker paused for a moment as Harry cast the _Pugnaculum Parietis _shield, it wasn't the strongest but it was the one that he was currently working with Hermione on. Croaker smiled as the cloudy gray bubble covered Harry. "Very good Potter, now then, it is up to the rest of you to bring his shield down. I'm looking for variety as well as power so please, show off."

After the class sent everything they could think of at Harry's shield for a little over ten minutes it finally started to break. Laughing, Croaker held up his hands and ended the onslaught. "Very very good. Now then, let's switch it up a bit. Harry you're on offense now and the rest of the class are your targets. Stun them as quickly as you can. Class, use any means necessary to defend yourselves." There was a full second where everyone just stared disbelieving before the first person moved. After that the room grew very noisy as students began overturning desks in hopes of gaining cover.

Croaker stopped Harry five minutes later when the only other students standing were Hermione, behind her own _Pugnaculum Parietis_, and Tonks, who was standing behind Hermione, using her own _Protego_ to take the strain off of Hermione when her shield started to falter. Croaker looked pleased as punch and the four of them finished the class by waking up the other students.

**HPCOC**

_January 25th 2066_

_Journal,_

_It has been two weeks since Harry's tomb split open. The Unspeakables have yet to determine a cause for the perfectly preserved state of his corpse. He still looks as though he could wake at any moment. Today they found a conduit that is, evidently, the source of the continual Killing Curse exposure that keeps showing up on the scans. They were unable to trace it back to its source, claiming that it just seemed to fade into nothingness. We've been assured that they won't stop working until they have the answer though._

_Ted Lupin._

**AN:**

**Pugnaculum Parietis :** Fortress walls, according to the internet.


	45. Just the start

**AN: **Alternate titles for this chapter: "Not the worst thing I can think of" "The Pie is a Lie" "G'day Mate!" **/AN**

Lee Jordan didn't talk about his family or his life in the muggle world very often. If he did then no one would have been surprised when he signed up for Arithmancy class. Lee's dad was a math nerd through and through, and thus, Lee grew up learning math from an early age. The twins were the only ones who knew and Lee frequently helped them with their pranks.

Application was always a big part of his education and that experience allowed him to estimate how far back Snape would pull his chair before sitting down, Lee watched him every day in the Great Hall for two months to be sure. From there it was just a matter of measuring a few angles, making a few cuts, and leaving a sign with a pie before escaping back to his room.

**HPCOC**

"Harry, Snape is glaring at you." Tonks whispered to the boy next to her at breakfast the next day. "He doesn't seem pleased."

"He never seems pleased." Harry looked up and smiled sweetly at the man in question. "Just deal with him using enough cynicism to be amusing, like always."

"I think that just made it worse." Hermione commented as Snape's nostrils flared.

"Eh." Harry shrugged.

**HPCOC**

"I'm sorry Ludo, there's nothing we can do." Dumbledore shook his head. "The Goblet of Fire is too old of an object to manipulate the enchantments. I've been quite thorough in my investigation of this I assure you. When the tournament was founded fourteen was the legal age and that's how the goblet was forged."

"So how do you expect the students who are younger than seventeen from entering?" Lucius asked pointedly.

"An age-line should be sufficient." Albus said reassuringly.

"What if an older student takes their name for them?" Sirius cut in.

"The Goblet is enchanted to only accept one entry per approach." Dumbledore said as he checked his notes. "And it is easy enough to have an around the clock guard and registry. It would only be a couple of days, the staff and myself could take care of it."

"But what if-"

"Enough!" Lucius snapped. "I find the proposed security measures to be sufficient in this regards. All in agreement?" Lucius raised his hand and it was quickly followed by Dumbledore's, Crouch's and Bagman's.

Sirius crossed his arms. "I don't like this."

"Too bad." Lucius sneered. "We're moving on."

**HPCOC**

"Hey Harry!" Sally-Anne called as Harry and the girls walked into Potions class. "Rumor is that your going to get an Order of Merlin."

"Really?" Harry laughed and turned to Tonks. "You'd have thought someone would have told me."

"Well, only if it were true." Tonks smirked.

"Too true my dear." Harry said, waving his finger in the air emphatically. "Which means it isn't likely to be true."

"It isn't?" Sally-Anne deflated.

"Not as far as I am aware. Even if it were true, I don't think I could accept an award for walking into a trap like an idiot." Harry shrugged.

"I'm glad you've finally come to terms with your..._handicap_." Snape sneered as he swept into the room. "Now sit down before I start assigning detentions."

**HPCOC**

"We do not need a dragon _and_ a lava pit in the first task!" Sirius gasped as the first plan was laid out. "One or the other people! I mean, come on, be reasonable!"

**HPCOC**

"We should see what young Harry is doing." Fred said as he walked down the hall with his twin.

"Too true my brother." George answered and frowned in thought for a moment as he consulted his watch. "I do believe that our Ravenclaw friends have joined our Hufflepuff friends in Potions right now."

"Oh." Fred said and abruptly stopped.

"What?" George asked as he turned back towards his twin.

"Last night when we separated after drawing the professors away from the faculty lounge I swung by Snape's room and filled his wardrobe with feathers." Fred admitted and they started walking again. "Nothing special so I never mentioned it, but he's probably still upset."

"Oh." George said and came to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Fred asked, looking back at his brother.

"I made it to the Great Hall. This morning Snape's plate was charmed to move any food placed on it into a variety of patterns, the most important in this instance being: lightning bolts, brooms and birds." George sighed.

"Why would you do that?" Fred gasped.

"Well, I was there." George shrugged.

The two of them walked in silence for a few seconds. "We should do something nice for Harry." Fred suggested.

"Yea." George nodded. "Hey, did Lee ever tell you what he was setting up in the lounge?"

"Only that it's a muggle classic." Fred shook his head.

**HPCOC**

"Who brought the pie?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she walked into the faculty lounge for the staff lunch meeting and noticed a small table that had an banana crème pie and a declaring the pie to be reserved for after the meeting. "And why didn't they take it to the elves?"

"We haven't been able to figure that out." Flitwick replied.

"Checks out for everything we could think of." Sprout added. "Potions, charms, transfigurations, we even looked at the table, sturdy construction."

"Huh." McGonagall remarked. "What are the chances that it is still a prank though?"

"One in twenty maybe." Flitwick shrugged.

"I still think I'm going to avoid it." McGonagall frowned.

**HPCOC**

"I think he was upset about something." Harry observed lamely as the shell-shocked class issued out of the dungeons.

"I don't think that 'think' is the correct word here." Susan shook her head.

"I'm going to check the book, but I don't think Ravenclaw has ever lost that many points in a week, much less one class." Hermione added and slipped an arm around Harry. "I think we should take this to Dumbledore."

"Yea." Tonks agreed as she stepped up to Harry's other side and added her arm. "Not to mention that the potion he assigned was way too hard. You were the only one who could even manage Harry."

"That didn't stop any of the insults from going Harry's way though." Hannah frowned. "I learned more insults today than I've ever learned about potions."

"Nor did it stop Snape from declaring _the only completed potion in the room_ slightly flawed and vanishing it before grading it." Susan huffed.

"We definitely need to go to Dumbledore." Tonks said resolutely.

"There's really no reason to go to Dumbledore about this." Harry shrugged. "Snape only took points, which I've openly declared I don't care about so if I raised issue with it Snape could tear into me for hypocrisy. And believe me, Dumbledore won't care that I'm being personally persecuted. It would just give Snape the satisfaction of knowing he got to me."

"We have to do something though." Hermione glared. "Anything."

"No, not anything." Harry shook his head. "We need to calm down and get a plan together."

"Revenge only begets revenge Harry." Hermione shifted to a warning tone.

"I'm not talking about revenge, so to speak. I'm suggesting we find a way to solve the problem rather than following the rules and guidelines to a worthless conclusion." Harry said reassuringly.

"So what's the plan?" Tonks asked.

"I haven't got the foggiest." Harry laughed. "We have some time though. Put it on your back burners."

"Harry!" Fred gushed as the four walked into the Great Hall for lunch. "Thank Merlin you're alive!"

"How did you two already hear about that?" Harry asked, confused and slightly impressed.

"We didn't hear about anything." George shook his head.

"We just followed the circumstances to their logical conclusion." Fred looked down.

"What circumstances?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, last night we were helping Lee." Fred started the explanation.

"Long story short we both independently hit Snape and may have inadvertently implied that it was you." George grimaced.

"And you'll probably get blamed for whatever Lee did in too." Fred sighed.

"Sorry." George summed up.

Harry looked at one, then the other, then back to the first and finally burst into laughter. "Well, if I'm taking the fall Lee had better have done something good!"

**HPCOC**

Severus Snape was not having a pleasant day. First his robes were stuffed full of feathers. It had taken nearly an hour to get rid of them all and have _one_ robe he could wear today, the rest he'd deal with later. He knew Potter was behind it. Feathers, Ravenclaw, it wasn't a big stretch. The delay along with needing to prepare for his class meant that his breakfast would be very short.

Things only got worse when Snape noticed the food on his plate moving. He wasn't sure of it until he saw his scrambled eggs in a clear lightning bolt shape. The brat didn't even acknowledge that anything was happening. He just sat there eating merrily until one of his slags pointed Snape out. The shit-eating grin that Snape received when Potter looked up might as well have been a confession of guilt. Snape's irritation with Potter had been growing steadily over the weeks since the attack, along with Harry's reputation, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Dumbledore was off at his committee meeting or Snape would have said something right then. Instead he would have to wait until the faculty meeting at lunch. In the meantime Snape had two hours of potions with the second year Ravenclaws and he was going to use every back-handed insult, prejudice and teaching liberty allowed by the school rules, he'd been studying.

He was particularly brutal and felt slightly better as the class ended, at least now he would be able to speak with a level head. He took a few minutes to gather his things and made his way to the faculty lounge. He walked in and dropped his things at his place before noticing a pie sitting on a table behind his chair and a bit to the left. He looked around for a moment then asked. "What's with the pie?"

"We think Albus left the pie on his way out this morning, he sent a patronus message a few minutes ago saying that the meeting ran a bit late." Minerva replied. "Fix yourself a plate and have a seat."

"I know, same as always." Snape grumbled and walked over to the table of food. _Today I think I'll have everything that Potter won't eat._ He thought and happily loaded his plate up with the greasiest cuts of meat and smothered it all in gravy. He took his plate back to his spot, pulled out his chair and sat down, same as always.

Unlike always however the legs of his chair were weakened in very specific ways causing him to twist to the left and pitch backwards. The back of his chair collided with the legs of the pie table and the sturdily constructed table shot out from under the pie, allowing said pie to deposit itself on Snape's face with a lout _splat_. The greasy slabs of meat covered in hot gravy landed on his chest a second later.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed through pie. "I'm going to ki—oww!" His threat was cut off as hot gravy soaked through his clothes and started scalding him. He jumped to his feet, flung the pie off his face with one hand and brushed the front of his robes off with the other before storming out of the room.

Andromeda Tonks was the first out the door after him and while the others laughed Flitwick and Croaker joined her silently to make sure Snape didn't follow through on his threat. The rest realized how serious it could get, stopped laughing and trailed after.

**HPCOC**

"Albus! Do you have a moment?" Sirius asked while digging through his briefcase, as the committee filed out of their chamber.

"Unfortunately no." Albus sighed and shook his head. "I'm already late for a faculty meeting and I'm afraid to let the school go too long without me. It is liable to turn into a mad house."

"This will only take a minute." Sirius assured drawing out a small stack of papers and closing his case.

"You're more than welcome to join me as I walk to the Floo." Dumbledore said casually and started on his way.

"Alright." Sirius nodded and joined the wizened wizard. "I'm taking the kids and their families to Australia for the summer, at least until July, and to meet our itinerary we'll need to leave a week and a half before the train would normally take everyone home. I've already taken the liberty of acquiring written permission from the Tonks and the Grangers, as well as myself, obviously."

"I see." Dumbledore said as he looked over the papers. "The children must be excited. I'm surprised I haven't heard about it already."

"Oh, well, the extent of the trip is being kept a surprise." Sirius grinned. "We decided to wait a little while longer before spring it. The three of them just think it will be a quick business oriented trip."

"I see." Dumbledore nodded. "While I can see nothing wrong, I must advise you against this. Harry is much safer in England, he really should go back to the Dursleys. The wards around Privet Drive still protect him and will continue to do so as long as he spends time at the beginning of each summer there."

"Safer from whom?" Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Even the wards on Hogwart's proved to be insufficient so unless you think a muggle household is better fortified than the premiere magical school in England..."

"Europe." Dumbledore corrected automatically.

"Whatever. The fact remains that there is no reason to have faith in the wards in Surrey. Between that and the fact that 'strongly dislikes' is an understatement for how Harry and the Dursleys feel about each other there isn't anything you could say that would make me even consider suggesting that to Harry."

"But-" Dumbledore was cut off almost before he began.

"Save it. Your job is to keep him safe at school. Mine is to keep him safe everywhere else. Let me do my job and you do yours." Sirius frown confused for a moment. "I don't know how this conversation turned so defensive."

"Yes, well." Dumbledore paused awkwardly. "I'd better get back to my job then."

"Good afternoon Professor." Sirius acknowledged with a curt nod.

"You as well." Dumbledore returned and headed for a Floo while Sirius made his way to the Diagon Alley exit.

**HPCOC**

Lee Jordan was sitting the Harry's Court for the first time, he only wished it were under better circumstances though. The Twins had dragged him over to explain his part in the day. He didn't really know why they needed to know but didn't see any harm in the information anymore. It got even better when halfway through his explanation Snape stormed into the Great Hall, dripping gravy and pie filling. He would have laughed if Snape didn't look fit to kill and looking straight towards Lee. Snape stalking towards them made Lee gulp nervously.

"Potter! You're coming with me!" Snape barked and grabbed Harry's ear. He turned on his heel and started walking back to the doors, forcing Harry to scramble over the bench in order to keep his ear.

"Ow! Unhand me you brute!" Harry squawked and knocked Snape's hand away and shoved the professor away with both hands, hard.

Snape stepped on the hem of his robes as he stumbled back and fell across the Hufflepuff table. He quickly stood himself back up and looked back to where Hermione and Tonks were gently pulling Harry back towards their table. "You'll be expelled for this boy!"

"Don't call me boy, Snivellus." Harry snarled barring his teeth, which were quickly reverting to their natural, sharpened, state while his hair grew metallic and wiry.

"Harry, calm down!" Tonks whispered urgently. "You're about to go natural in front of everyone."

"That's right, you're barely a boy." Snape sneered and reached for his wand. "No, you're just a freak!"

"RAAAA!" Harry bellowed and lunged forward, claws drawn and eyes glowing a molten copper color. He was stopped first by Hermione placing herself between Harry and Snape and throwing her arms around his neck. The Twins grabbed the back of his robes a split second later, having jumped across the table to do so.

"Let me at him!" Harry struggled.

"No Harry!" Hermione whispered into his ear. "He'll be dealt with, but not like this."

"She's right." Tonks said as she brushed the Twins' hands away and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "Everything is okay. Look."

Harry did look and saw that Snape was unconscious and bound. Looking around for an explanation he saw Croaker, Flitwick and Andromeda rushing towards them, the rest of the staff standing at the doors, mouths agape. Susan and Hannah had their wands drawn and pointed at Snape, the Twins were climbing down off the table and Blaise and Daphne were crawling under it to stand with him as well. With a shuddering sigh Harry seemed to deflate and regained his usual appearance. Only then did Lee start breathing again, not even having noticed that he had stopped.

"Thank you." Harry whispered to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek before turning slightly in their arms and repeating the gesture with Tonks. "Both of you."

"You never have to thank us." Hermione replied and kissed his cheek, snuggling into his side.

"Never ever." Tonks said, hugging tighter and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Andromeda piled onto the group hug for a moment before backing up to examine Harry's reddening ear.

"He's fine." Croaker said as he arrived. "But we should get the show out of public."

"I'll take the kids to the infirmary." Andromeda said. "There is plenty of room for all nine of them there."

"Good idea." Flitwick nodded. "I'll take Severus to my office and we'll wait for Albus to return.

**HPCOC**

Albus Dumbledore always looked forward to faculty meetings, all of the professors together, personalities clashing, it was very entertaining. He was disappointed, however, as he spotted Minerva figuratively dragging both Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan towards him as he stepped off of his stairs. Dumbledore sighed, this would probably upset the whole meeting. "What's happened?"

**HPCOC**

"Good afternoon." Sirius greeted pleasantly as he walked up to the clerk at the apothecary.

"Good afternoon Lord Black. How may I help you?" The clerk responded politely.

"I would like to order a bushel of gillyweed please."

"Wow." The clerk muttered and bent over a drawer to find the gillyweed order form.

"Wow?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Hmm?" The clerk hummed as he stood up with the correct form. "Oh, well, it's just that it is a rather large volume."

"Oh, right." Sirius smiled. "We're taking a trip to Australia and..."

"Say no more sir, The Great Barrier Reef has been drawing wizards and witches for centuries." The clerk grinned as he started filling out the paperwork. "I myself would love to be able to make the trip someday."

"Of course." Sirius nodded.

"Alright. Would you like to pay now or when it arrives?" The clerk asked as he set the finished paperwork aside.

"Now is fine." Sirius pulled out his coin purse.

"The total will come to eighty-five galleons, twelve sickles and three knuts." The clerk took Sirius' money and double checked it. "We'll send an owl when your order arrives."

"Thank you." Sirius nodded.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No thank you. Have a nice day." Sirius said and turned to leave.

"You as well sir." The clerk called as Sirius walked away.

After leaving the apothecary Sirius walked directly to the apparition point and went home. He arrived in the sitting room where Remus was sitting with a cup of tea, reading a book. "Did you order the gillyweed like Harry requested?" Remus asked without looking up.

"Yes." Sirius nodded and flopped down in a chair and sat silently for a few minutes. "Hey Moony?"

"Yes?" Remus asked looking up.

"What's The Great Barrier Reef?"

**HPCOC**

"Do you know how big of a shit-storm you would have brought upon yourself if you had actually harmed him?" Dumbledore demanded angrily as Snape cowered in front of him. Snape had been brought up while Dumbledore was in his pensieve reviewing the incident. "Filius, would you go bring Mr. Potter in?"

"Yes Headmaster." The small professors agreed and hurried out of the room as Dumbledore erected a silencing ward.

"Listen. I should fire you right now but I think I can manage to quiet this one down, but you need to stay silent!" Dumbledore glared. "Potter could crush you literally and politically, Cornelius was all to happy to brag to me about his open communication with the boy, not to mention that the head of the DMLE has already gone to great lengths to help him _and_ he lured an Unspeakable out of the DoM _and_ the healer that will be permanently replacing Poppy is leaving a very prestigious position just for the chance to study Harry. Not to mention that most of the professors here and almost all of the students love him. And even after all of that, the whole wizarding world has him placed on a very tall pedestal. He isn't the broken and weak-willed little boy we were expecting and frankly I'm having a very difficult time thinking of ways to break him. I don't need an idiot rampaging around like a bull in a..." He stopped when the stairs alerted him of the arrival of the others. He dropped the silencing ward as the knock came on the door. "Enter!"

Flitwick lead Harry in and took the middle seat, leaving Harry on the far side of him from Snape. Harry's nostrils flared when he saw Snape but he just sat down silently and crossed his arms. Dumbledore cleared his throat with one last pointed look at Snape and began. "I've watched a memory of the event. Mr. Potter, normally shoving a professor like that would carry a heavy penalty but since it was in self defense there will be no punishment for it this time. However, there is still the attempted assault that your friends fortunately prevented. Severus, your actions are unwarranted and will all be punished.

"However no one was injured nor were any spells cast by either of you, as such, Mr. Potter, you'll be serving a detention tonight with Mr. Filch, cleaning the trophy room, which should give you time to reflect on the good deeds of those who came before you and think about a Head Boy should have reacted to the situation today. Severus, you have acted like a child and so you shall be punished like a child. For your transgressions you'll be spending a week in detention with me, cleaning the Great Hall non-magically." Three jaws dropped with the last sentence but Dumbledore ignored it. "Filius, I believe Mr. Potter has a class to get to, please escort him."

"Yes Headmaster." Flitwick replied quickly and ushered Harry out of the room.

"You can't be serious Albus!" Snape argued as soon as the door closed. "I'm a professor, do you know how humiliating that will be?"

"Yes, but right now it is your ego or your job." Dumbledore said calmly. "If you don't grow some tact, with regards to Harry, I suspect that one day you'll have the choice of your ego or your freedom or your life. Now get out of my sight."

Dumbledore glared at his retreating professor until the door closed again, then he sat back and hummed merrily. _Sometimes the stick and sometimes the carrot._ He thought and pulled out the novel he'd been enjoying before he went to his meeting. _I wonder how long it will take for news of Severus' detentions to get around the school. With those mirrors and people in every house Harry could probably tell the whole school before Severus makes it to his office. Allowing Harry to witness that should have gained me a little ground with him too._

**HPCOC**

"Court!" Harry called to his mirror as he walked slightly behind Flitwick and projected the answering faces in front of the two of them.

"Harry!" Hermione said happily, noting his smile.

"How did it go?" Tonks asked.

"Freaking Fantastic!" Harry cheered. "I got a detention..."

"That's so unfair!" Fred protested and George nodded.

"I know, but when I was about to complain he gave Snape seven!" Harry grinned at the stunned expressions.

"Seven detentions?" Susan asked skeptically.

"Yea! He's going to be scrubbing the Great Hall!"

"Oh sweet Merlin." George said reverently then turned away from his mirror and shouted. "HEY EVERYONE! SNAPE HAS DETENTION!"

**AN:**

This chapter was a lot of fun to write.

Lydia-Hood wrote: "Huh? What? That is the thing which came to my mind at the very end of the  
chapter... was that meant to be a Omake? Cause its confusing as Hell while  
suddenly we have a flash to over 70 years later at Harry's Tomb, I mean is  
this supposed to be some sort of flash from the Verse at the beginning of the  
story? It would logically be the only potential option considering that Harry  
is with Dora thus Teddy Lupin won't be born logically."

Not an omake. Otherwise you're on the right track. It was the universe that started chapter 1. There are going to be a few of these over the next couple of school years.

Also I have slight issue with fics where Remus knocks Tonks up at a different time and still results in the same baby. There would be different swimmers and a different egg. Story wise though I get it, I just grimace a little.

On a different note; Duchess E. V. Watson gets a cookie.


	46. Give the people what they want

**AN:** So, I had two full days with nothing to do, earmarked for writing this chapter, March 11 and 12 to be precise, and then; on that Saturday (the 10th) I found a copy of Dark Cloud 2 on sale at my local gamestop. As I am writing this note it is Tuesday (the 13th) my file has almost 36 hours on it (I liquefied my food intake at one point) and in fact the only reason I am writing now is because I have been forcibly separated from my PS2. I am not sorry for choosing that over this. That being said, I haven't written a word of the actual chapter and I don't know how long it will take now that I won't be writing at home for a little while.

Also, I have a terrible time trying to remember which houses I scheduled with whom for which classes. Third year I think I'll try writing down the schedule.

**HPCOC**

"You all did fairly well." Croaker smiled as he started handing back the tests from the week before. "Only one real disappointment in the whole lot of you."

"Eight percent!" Hermione gasped as Croaker moved passed the trio dropping her test and Tonks' as went. "He had to have been talking about me."

"I got twelve." Tonks commiserated as she leaned across Harry to look at Hermione's answers. "There has to be someone who did worse than us."

"What did you get Harry?" Hermione asked as she leaned back to give Tonks some room.

"Don't know. He didn't give mine back yet." Harry shrugged as Croaker returned to the front of the room.

"Potter!" Croaker snapped making all of the students jump in surprise. "Front and center."

"Okay." Harry said hesitantly and walked forward.

"Mr. Potter scored eighty-three percent on this test." Croaker brandished a paper as Harry walked up. "In fact he is the only person here to score higher than a twenty, although it is a bit subjective. So what does he know that you don't? Mr. Potter, what is the first rule to keeping yourself alive?"

"Don't be where the bad shit's happening?" Harry asked cynically, drawing a few laughs.

"Exactly. Don't be where the bad shit is happening!" Croaker nodded, pleased with the response. "Eighty-three percent of Mr. Potter's answers were directly focused on escaping the scenario."

"But, you never gave us escape options." Hermione whined.

"Rule number two of keeping yourself alive is: 'Always have a way out, and if you don't, make one." Croaker recited.

"So we should just run away?" A student objected. "Do you think we're cowards?"

Croaker grinned. "We'll get to that. But short answer, yes, if it suits your goals. Let's take, for instance, our last lesson when I asked Potter here to stun you all. I saw a good bit of physical shielding as well as magical, but I didn't see anyone try to leave the room." Harry's lips started curling into a smile as the class's collective jaw dropped at that statement. "Your goal was to avoid getting stunned, escaping would have been a perfectly acceptable solution. Likewise you could have been proactive and attempted to eliminate the threat, by attacking Mr. Potter directly. Or you could have even pretended to have been hit already in hopes that you would be overlooked."

The room was silent as Croaker continued. "Don't worry, over the rest of the term we'll be talking strategy mostly. Surviving takes a different thought process than, say, protecting an injured person, or preventing entry to a building.

"Now that all brings us to the the other part of that day, when you were the ones attacking. I have to say that I wasn't expecting too much, you're only in your second years after all, but what I saw showed promise." Croaker nodded. "You might not have been able to do a thing to Harry's shield now, but you should be able to in a few years, no big deal.

"That of course brings us around to the one disappointment." Croaker sighed and turned to Harry. "So Mr. Potter, what have you got to say for yourself."

"What?" Harry asked in shock. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Croaker regarded him coldly. "I believe I asked you to use your strongest shield, did I not? So imagine my surprise when I found out that it was the one you were working on teaching Ms. Granger, instead of your best?"

"You weren't surprised at all!" Harry exclaimed. "I thought you understood that I thought it would be good for her."

"You're not the professor in this room." Croaker rolled his eyes. "Not that this has anything to do with respecting my position, but you were trying to teach Ms. Granger, I was trying to teach the whole class."

"I understand." Harry nodded. _Can't really argue with that, solid logic all around._ He thought.

"Your second failing was when you went on the offensive." Croaker continued. "You left your enemies countless holes to exploit."

"But-" Harry tried to counter but was cut off.

"Which brings us around to by-far the worst of your failings. You knew how to stay alive!" Croaker exclaimed and waved Harry's test in the air. "So why did you follow McNair?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed back. "That's what this is about? But that is totally unfair!"

"I know." Croaker said and pointed at a spot in his outline for the day.

_**Why this is an unfair assessment of Potter's actions:**_ Harry read as he looked down and then quickly checked the reasoning. "Oh. You do know."

"Yes, but we're not there yet." Croaker nodded.

"Well, by all means, continue." Harry nodded and motioned to the class. "Though you could have said something first."

"And ruin all the fun?" Croaker asked faking surprise. "I spent a lot of time writing this speech."

"Fair enough." Harry admitted, having frequently done similar things.

Croaker turned back to the class. "The point is, I'm here to teach a class and the first word in that class's name is 'Defense'. Incidentally it happens to be the most important word in the name too, but never the less, Mr. Potter here was completely deplorable from a defensive view, and it is disappointing because he knew better."

"I think Snape covered how stupid I was during potions, so you can skip that bit if you'd like." Harry stage whispered when Croaker paused for breath.

"I'm not saying you were stupid, but I suppose we could avoid pointing out each and every little mistake." Croaker smirked. "Which brings us around to why I was trying to be unfair. Does anyone know?"

"OOO ooh, I know!" Harry squealed and jumped up and down waving his hand in the air.

"I know you know." Croaker glared. "You looked at my notes. Anyone _else_?"

"Because when those two hurt Hermione and Tonks it became 'Personal'?" Kevin Entwhistle suggested.

"Too specific." Croaker shook his head and pointed at Padma a moment later.

"Because he was angry, well any kind of emotional really." She replied confidently.

"No." Croaker swung his arm to point to Tonks. "Next!"

Tonks bit her lip and frowned. "Because he was attacking?" She suggested quietly.

"Exactly!" Harry shouted.

"Right!" Croaker nodded. "I should have expected you to know. For those who couldn't hear, Ms. Tonks said that I was being unfair due to the fact that Harry was attacking. Truthfully he was only ever attacking from the moment he came back to life to the moment when the Headmaster's Phoenix brought him back."

"But, he ran from the Acromantula." Hermione objected. "How was that attacking?"

"I wasn't fleeing so much as delaying while I looked for a place to trap them." Harry replied.

"Everything he did was with the intention of ending the enemy." Croaker nodded. "And he did a really good job of it. Based on what I've seen, including today, Harry uses a lot of Auror methodology. After a certain level Aurors are sometimes broken into groups of three, one of these kinds of groups is a strike team comprised of a person who can cast very strong spells very quickly, a person who can cast really strong shields and a third to fill any circumstantial gaps, usually as a second attacker or a second shielder.

"If I am correct G.N.I.C.C trains teams like this too, and that Harry was trained as the primary attacker." Croaker turned and smiled expectantly at Harry.

Harry just smiled back serenely.

After a moment Croaker sighed and turned back to the class. "So, I've been looking through this book that you had been using last year. Please open them to Chapter 7, read until you get to the first spell, we'll discuss it afterwards. Mr. Potter, you can go back to your seat."

**HPCOC**

"I'm sorry Albus, I won't be free until next spring. I have my last group of trainees to see through." Alastor Moody said as he shook his head.

"Please Alastor, remember who helped you bring down Dolohov." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I know, I would have lost more than a chunk of my nose if you weren't there." Moody nodded and took a drink from his flask. "But my hands are tied on this one. If you were talking about the year after next I would be more than willing to help out, but next year can't happen."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Dumbledore sat back and rubbed his face.

"You could take it up with Bones." Moody said gruffly. "If you think you can convince her."

"I think I'll see if there are any less painful options." Dumbledore groaned and looked for his list. "After the last two I'm just not sure whether or not any of the people on my list will try to kill Potter or his friends."

"So, what, I was just a safe bet?" Moody cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, no offense." Dumbledore nodded, smiling slightly.

"Eh." Moody shrugged. "Can't say I can fault the idea, except for the timing of course."

They were interrupted by a loud pop, announcing the arrival of a house-elf, who happened to be carrying a box. "Excuse me, Headmaster sir, but you asked to be alerted if we found anything suspicious."

"Of course, thank you Drippy." Albus said and took the box and opened it, the object had been placed inside by the elves so the box itself didn't present a threat. He grimaced as the meaning of the symbol became clear. He slid the box across the table to Moody. "Please, tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"It is." Moody nodded without having to move, his magical left eye being easily able to see through the wooden box. "And that was sent to Potter?"

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed as he started writing a short note.

"I had better go inform Director Bones." Moody said and started to stand up. "She's taken an active interest in Potter and wants to be kept apprised of everything important, I think death threats count."

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded as he finished his note and Moody walked through the Floo. "Drippy, please take this to Harry Potter then resume your duties."

"Yes, Headmaster sir." Drippy bowed and took the rolled note before disappearing with another pop.

Dumbledore got up and walked over to the fireplace. After throwing a pinch of Floo Powder into the flames he bent down and stuck his head in. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hello Hestia, could you please get Sirius and Remus and ask them to come to my office as soon as they can, it is urgent. No, everyone is fine. No, it is not another attack, just go get them please. Thank you, goodbye."

**HPCOC**

"It's going to happen soon." Fred boasted to Susan as they looked over the tables at dinner.

"I doubt it." Susan sighed. "It has been two days already. I think everyone is still afraid of what Snape will do at the end of the week."

"I'm sure someone will be able to make it look like an accident." George weighed in.

"You haven't figured it out." Hannah smirked.

"We have so!" Fred objected loudly.

"We, however, feel that by not doing anything we're making Snape nervous." George glared.

"Now would be a bad time anyway." Harry observed. "Dumbledore is up in his office meeting with someone and Croaker is gone. Flitwick and McGonagall are the only ones here who can officially stand in the way of Snape's wrath. If they hesitated too long one of us would have to step in and that would only make things worse. If someone is going to do it they'd best wait a little longer."

Harry's point was accentuated by a loud crash from the Gryffindor part of the hall. Every head turned to where Draco Malfoy was sprawled on the floor half lying in a large pool of hot tomato soup, its vessel slowly rolling away. A moment later every head swung to the staff table, where Snape was glowing a lovely shade of red. Draco drew their attention again as he shrieked in pain. "Hot! Very Very Hot!" He yelled and scrambled to his feet.

"Mr. Malfoy! I'll take you to the infirmary at once!" McGonagall said promptly and stood up, fixing Snape a glare, and hurried away to assist her student.

"Ah, I believe that was number four on our list." Fred nodded.

"I hope he remembered to wear a second pair of pants." George worried.

"Well, if he didn't he will next time." Hermione laughed.

POP! "Harry Potter?"

"Yes?" Harry asked with a frown as he turned to the house elf.

"This is from the Headmaster sir." Drippy said and held out the rolled paper.

"Thank you, you may leave if you don't have other instructions." Harry said as he took the note. He unrolled it and read as Drippy left.

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**Please come to my office immediately, an urgent issue has come up regarding your post. **_

"Oh, well that doesn't sound pleasant." Harry said and handed the note to Tonks. "If you'll excuse me."

"Why does Dumbledore have anything to do with your post?" Tonks asked as she passed the note to Hermione.

"Hogwart's elves, gnicc elves and Marny have been working together to sort the post from people I don't know." Harry smiled as he got up. "I'll explain the details later if you're interested, which you shouldn't really be, the whole thing is rather obvious and boring."

"Exciting stuff, those post sorting protocols." Fred smirked.

"We'd best sell tickets." George teased.

"Of course, dear brother." Daphne mocked.

"We'd take ours first though." Blaise added in a terrible Weasley voice. "We wouldn't want to miss the show."

"Right you are Fred!" George carried on, winking at Daphne.

"I usually am." Fred grinned as the rest of the group managed their surprise.

"Right, I'm going to leave now, before it gets stranger in here." Harry chuckled and shook his head as he walked away.

A few minutes of walking brought him to the base of the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry nodded politely as the gargoyle moved out of his way and walked up the stairs. He was unsurprised when Dumbledore called him in before he knocked, and saw Sirius and Remus sitting in front of the desk. "Padfoot I was expecting, Moony's a surprise. So, what's happening?"

"This came in the post for you today." Dumbledore said and held the box out for Harry to take. "Be warned, it might be shocking."

"A dead rabbit is supposed to be shocking?" Harry scoffed as he looked in. "I'm not particularly squeamish."

"It's not just a rabbit, Harry." Remus moved over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is from Greyback's pack. This is a..." Remus trailed off as he struggled to find a good way to break the news.

"Death threat?" Harry asked calmly as he picked up the rabbit and examined the green lightning bolt painted onto its face. Turning it over he looked closely at the rabbit's neck. "Are they proposing to strangle me too?"

"Why are you so calm about this?" Sirius gasped. "People shouldn't be this calm about things like this."

"It helps when you have a monster, no offense Moony, killing sword on hand." Harry shrugged. "Besides, if any of them could have done better than Fenrir himself, they would have been the Alpha."

"That's true." Remus nodded. "And the pack is likely in disarray right now, trying to choose a new Alpha."

"So then this might not be a unified threat?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"It is either from the new Alpha speaking for the whole pack, or it is from a wannabe Alpha trying to scare Harry for political purposes." Remus nodded.

"Either way, there is only one feasible reaction." Harry said firmly.

"Ignore it and keep our eyes open." Dumbledore concluded with a proud nod.

"What?" Harry laughed. "No, I meant this:"

Harry dropped the rabbit on Dumbledore's desk and grabbed a piece of parchment. A flick of his wand turned the ink green and he wrote a quick note. With that done he turned to the rabbit and quickly transfigured it into the head of a wolf. His final act was to conjure and banish a nail into the wolf's skull, right between the eyes. Harry wouldn't have bothered with the nail if he weren't using it to attach the note, which proudly read "_**RETURN TO SENDER" **_and was signed with a green lightning bolt. Finished, her turned to Remus. "There, now then, the only problem is that I don't know where to send this."

"I don't think provoking them is a good idea Harry." Dumbledore advised sternly.

"I have to agree with Albus on this one." Sirius nodded.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you." Remus turned. "That will send a very powerful message. 'I'm not afraid of you and any you send will die.' it would effectively end an attempt to take over and would even make the whole pack hesitate."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"No, but pretty much anything is better than doing nothing and looking like an easy target." Remus shrugged. "Predators normally go for the weak and sickly."

"I make a concerted effort to never be either of those things." Harry insisted.

"And it is very unlikely that there is any solidarity within the pack yet." Remus continued. "I expect it will take at least the better part of a year. Votes are tallied under the full moon after all."

"Votes?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"It was a euphemism for brutal fighting." Remus replied levelly.

"Oh."

"Since there hasn't been a full moon yet the only way that they could be unified now is if Greyback told them he probably wasn't coming back and who to put in charge if he didn't. Which would have been a show of weakness great enough that it would provoke challengers." Remus sighed. "Lose lose if he did that."

"So then, we agree that this is most likely an empty threat?" Harry asked and waited for the adults to agree. "And we all agree that my plan is good?"

Sirius and Remus nodded but Dumbledore objected. "I still think it would be best to ignore it entirely and step up security. Perhaps it would be best if you were to return to your Aunt's home this summer and take advantage of those wards for another year."

"Even if you manage to convince Padfoot, the first thing I would do upon returning to that house would be to rip those wards to shreds." Harry replied angrily. "Stop trying already."

"Moony, do you know where to send that?" Sirius asked before Dumbledore could reply and gestured to the head.

"It might take me a few days, but I'll figure it out." Remus replied and added a preservation charm to the wolf head.

"If that's everything, I'd like to go. I still have food to eat." Harry said and stood up.

"Very well." Dumbledore motioned to the door with his hand.

Remus and Sirius traded goodbyes with Harry as he walked out the door. A few minutes later he was back at the doors and the first sign of something unusual was the great amount of yelling from within. He pushed the door open and walked in, noticing immediately that the floor was covered with food, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were on their sides with those two houses huddled in the middle, finally he noticed that the Gryffindors and Slytherins were throwing food at each other as fast as the dishes could refill. Harry's mouth dropped open as he looked around and finally words came to him. "Why did you wait for me to leave?"

**HPCOC**

"Have you found a Defense Professor for next year yet?" Sirius asked as soon as the door closed behind Harry.

"No, I talked to Alastor Moody today but he said he couldn't this coming year." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I want Moony to take the job." Sirius replied.

"What?" Remus squawked. "I can't teach."

"I remember you lead quite the study group." Dumbledore said genially. "And you do have the mastery that's required."

"A study group and classes are completely different." Remus shook his head.

"Besides, I don't want you to be here for your teaching." Sirius shrugged. "The better part of a year will be late fall through winter and I want you to keep your eyes open here for any trouble, like none but a werewolf could."

"What do you think of that?" Remus asked turning to Dumbledore.

"His reasoning is sound, I myself must say that I would like you to take the position because I am having a very hard time knowing that I can trust someone to teach that position without trying to harm Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "If someone who is essentially his uncle can't be trusted, who can?"

"But what about people finding out that I'm a werewolf. No one will be happy that I am around several hundred children." Remus tried.

"So we don't tell anyone." Sirius shrugged. "I've already bought a seat on the board of governors so I'm sure I can influence them if it does come out."

"I didn't know that." Dumbledore said curiously.

"Technically it doesn't happen until early July." Sirius smirked.

"That's all good, but I thought Harry wanted me to manage his accounts." Remus squirmed.

"Don't even try that, you know very well that Harry can't appoint you until he's fourteen." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Very well. I'll try." Remus sighed in defeat. "But I'm going to be terrible at it, you'll see."

POP. "Headmaster! We're running out of food." The head chef elf said urgently.

"Oh dear, the last time that happened was in your seventh year when..." Dumbledore trailed off for a moment then stood up and continued. "you instigated that giant food fight."

"Don't blame Harry!" Sirius cautioned as Dumbledore hurried for the door. "He probably hasn't even made it back down there yet."

**HPCOC**

"Well, after you left, the Slytherins started jeering at the Gryffindors." Hermione explained later that night back in the common room. "You see, they were unhappy about Draco spilling the soup, understandably too. The Gryffindors obviously wouldn't back down so they were shouting right back."

"Most of the professors were cowed by Snape's glare and since that only left Flitwick and Sprout to try and stop them." Tonks continued. "And since neither of their houses were involved, they were largely ignored."

"Eventually the tension broke." Hermione shrugged. "No one saw who threw it, but a bowl of pudding came flying from the Slytherin table and hit Katie Bell in the side of the head."

"From the Slytherins, really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yea, you should have seen the look on his face. I'd hate to be whomever that was when Snape figures out which one did it." Hermione shuddered.

"But anyway, Angelina and Alicia couldn't allow an attack on their fellow chaser go unanswered." Tonks grinned. "Adrien Pucey took a cheesecake to the face and a firsty got mashpotatoed."

"From there things descended into chaos pretty quickly." Hermione summed up.

"I think I saw Snape crying at one point." Tonks laughed. "Who ever threw that pudding deserves a medal."

A few minutes of idle talk later Harry excused himself to the restroom and took out his time-turner, he had a pudding to throw or, at the very least, a food fight to witness.

**AN: **From the HPwiki entry for Moody: "Additionally, in the book Moody's magical eye replaced his right eye, in the film adaptation the magical eye replaced Moody's left eye." this might lead to some contradictions in this story, most of my story is going to be based on the books rather than the movie but my Moody's fake eye is going to be his left. Hopefully I'll keep that consistent.

Also, this was done a while ago but I've had a bit of trouble getting to the internet. So not all (only most) of this delay was Dark Cloud's fault. I recommend that any of you who like RPGs and have a ps2 find a copy of DC2. It's really really good.


	47. Chapter 47

Tonks woke up early and hurried off to the owlery. She was hoping to say what she needed to and get an answer before the others woke up. It was still dark as she crossed the grounds and climbed the stairs. By the time she reached the top the sky was just beginning to lighten and the owls had mostly returned to their roosts, some holding mail to be delivered at breakfast, most not. Looking around she quickly found the owl she was looking for.

"Hedwig!" She whispered loudly and watched the bird glide down from her perch. She held her arm up for Hedwig to land on and stroked Hedwig's breast feathers when she did. "Can we have a talk, girl to girl?"

Hedwig looked at Tonks and tilted her head.

"If it helps it's sort of about Harry." Hedwig looked at her for a few more seconds and bobbed her head.

**HPCOC**

Harry whistled quietly while he selected a few gold bricks from the stack. It still amazed him how much each one weighed, and how many he managed to get out of three steel I-beams. He was certain that this would be enough, but had three more beams waiting, just in case.

His elves had been timing and so far the average time it took to transfigure the steel to gold with the Philosopher's Stone was just over fifty hours per beam. It was an easy process though, just set the stone down on the steel and walk away. Harry had several theories about speeding up the process, but he wasn't willing to risk the stone before he knew he could make another.

_Those results are coming back consistently now. I wonder if Dumbledore knows about the thirteenth use of dragon's blood. _Harry thought idly as he levitated he chosen bricks into a box. _I know I wouldn't have told him if I were Flamel._

Once the box was closed Harry put a feather weight charm on it before shrinking the box and slipping it into his pocket. After a quick check of his mirror Harry warped to his dorm. Since the room was empty Harry just walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. Once he got to the common room he glanced around and spotted the girls in a corner.

"Hey, do you two want to go to Diagon Alley?" Harry asked as he joined them and quickly erected a privacy ward. "I have to run to Gringott's and I was thinking that we could hang out or something afterwards."

"Sounds good, I'm in." Tonks agreed quickly, stifling a yawn.

"We're not allowed off school grounds during the year yet, though." Hermione said.

"No worries. It's Saturday. I doubt anyone will even notice we're missing." Harry smiled. "And if they do, we're known to disappear for hours on end so it won't look strange."

"Alright. But if we get caught, you're going to be the one explaining to my parents." Hermione nodded.

"Deal." With that Harry hooked both girls arms and lead them out of their private corner and across the common room. With a small gesture of his head Harry sent a first year, whose name he hadn't bothered to learn yet hurrying to open the door for them. "Thank you." Harry said brightly as they passed.

"You're welcome." The boy replied, just as brightly.

"So, what's the plan?" Tonks asked once they were clear of listeners.

"There is a statue on the third floor. Behind it is the passage way to Honeydukes. Once we get passed the school wards I'll apparate the three of us to London." Harry said.

"You can apparate?" Hermione remarked lightly.

"All the way to London?" Tonks added.

"Yes and yes, one trip each way for all of us too, no taking one, then the other stuff." Harry said as they rounded the corner and saw the statue. Tonks went down the slide first and Hermione came moments later with Harry last, who closed the statue behind him. Once they were all down Harry set off and lead the way. "Watch your heads."

**HPCOC**

"George, can I talk to you?" Blaise asked as he held George back.

"Yea, sure." George nodded and turned to Fred and Lee. "I'll catch up to you two later, alright?"

After they left Blaise lead George into an empty classroom. Blaise closed the door and locked it before turning to George and taking a nervous breath. "I think I got Madam Pomfrey killed."

"What?" George asked surprised.

"I've been thinking about it for the last several weeks." Blaise said. "I met Tom's eyes just before I pointed him out. I spooked him and if I hadn't he might not have acted."

"Blaise, that day was an elaborately set trap. They planned it carefully. They were passed the point of getting spooked." George shook his head. "You're no more responsible than Dumbledore is for assigning her to stay. Unless you were controlling Tom." Blaise shook his head. "Then there is nothing you should have done differently. Understand?" Blaise nodded. "Good, now I trust we won't have to talk about this again."

"Thank you." Blaise said softly.

"Happy to help." George smiled. "Now why don't you hang out with me and the guys today?"

Blaise smiled brightly. "I'd like that."

**HPCOC**

Harry apparated himself, Hermione and Tonks to a secluded alley that branched off of Diagon Alley. Hermione looked around confused. "Where are we?"

"The main alley is just around that bend." Harry pointed. "It just wouldn't do for us to show up at the normal apparition point. Legally I'm not allowed to apparate yet."

"So what do you need from the bank?" Tonks asked slipping in between the others.

"Oh, I just need to check the price of a diamond and double check their rules." Harry said. "Bellatrix has something, which is probably a horcrux, in her vault and I want to find out if there is any legal way for 'Black Family Heirlooms' to be removed." Harry added air quotes. "Hopefully Sirius will be able to."

"And the diamonds?" Hermione asked.

"They have a great deal of potential in magical research based on their clarity and hardness. If I can get one that is big enough I plan to test whether or not you can split the killing curse like a prism splits light."

"To what end?"

"Well, the curse has three parts and if I split them up for individual study I might be able to find a spell that can block it." Harry replied.

"Don't you think it is a little early in your career to be doing ground-breaking research?" Tonks grinned.

"Maybe, just a little though." Harry laughed as they approached the end of the alley. "But I only have until my birthday to use G.N.I.C.C resources. They're cutting me adrift when I turn thirteen."

"But what if you need them?" Hermione asked as they stepped onto the busier street.

"Oh, we'll still be around." A nondescript man who was reading a copy of the Prophet a few feet away remarked as he looked over at them.

"Hey Nick." Harry greeted while the girls were still surprised. "How's the alley today?"

"Nothing to complain about yet." The man shrugged and went back to reading.

"We use this alley a lot." Harry offered in explanation as they continued their walk.

"So, what, there's always a Nick watching the alley?" Hermione asked concerned.

"No, not always. I'm afraid I can't be any more specific than that though." Harry smiled with half his mouth.

"We understand." Tonks said. "Hey, Hermione, how about you and I go peruse the shelves at Flourish and Blott's while Harry is at Gringott's?"

"I thought we were going with him." Hermione frowned.

"Basically anything that is more complicated than a withdrawal or a visit to the vault ends up in an office." Tonks explained. "Very few people are allowed into those meetings." She turned to look at Harry. "Best friends from school doesn't cut it, I'm afraid." She turned back to Hermione. "And neither of us have married him yet, so we can't go as family." She looked at Harry again and raised an eyebrow menacingly. "Unless there is something very important you haven't told me." Harry laughed and shook his head while Hermione blushed and glared at the back of Tonks' head, jumping when Tonks looked back to her. "So, I can't speak for you, but _I'd_ rather wait for Harry with my nose crammed in a book than in the Gringott's lobby twiddling my fingers." She turned to Harry again. "And can you please take the middle back? It's really hard on the neck."

"Alright." Hermione nodded. "But not unless refuse us entry, maybe they'll let us in if we ask nicely." Tonks laughed, Hermione frowned.

**HPCOC**

"Told you." Tonks gloated as she and Hermione walked out of the bank.

**HPCOC**

"Are you trying to waste my time Child?" Quartzclaw demanded angrily after a quick look at Harry's design.

"Not at all." Harry replied calmly. "If you're capable of meeting my need I fully intend to buy the end product. So do you have a diamond that meets the requirements?"

"Of course we do!" The goblin barked.

"And are you skilled enough to do the work?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Then why would I be wasting your time?"

"I have a difficult time believing that anyone would authorize a boy as young as yourself to make a..." Quartzclaw paused to do some quick math. "Well, it will be at least half a million galleons."

"I don't know that I will be able to get that in galleons." Harry admitted. "But that is only because most of my gold is shaped like bricks, of which, I can assure you, there is no shortage."

"I see." Quartzclaw jotted down the quote to pass on later. "I'll speak with my superiors but since we cannot confirm your claim I doubt we'll take the risk."

"I thought you might say that." Harry said and withdrew a small box from his pocket and set it on the desk. "This is shrunken and feather weighted, could you undo them or give me permission to use my wand?"

Quartzclaw looked at Harry intently then ran a finger across the top of the box, canceling the charms and allowing the box to return to normal. He lifted the lid and let out a very small gasp when he saw three gold bricks all stamped GNICC. "You must be very confident in your abilities."

Harry laughed. "Yes, you could say that. Either way, keep those as a down payment, inspect their purity, decide that there is in fact no way that I would blow this much money on a bluff, and then let me know what the final price will be, in weight or bricks."

"Very well." Quartzclaw nodded. "Expect to hear from me within the week. Do you have anymore business for us today?"

"Could you direct me to the office of inheritance please?"

"Better, I'll get someone to escort you." Quartzclaw replied and pressed a rune on his desk.

**HPCOC**

"Erg!" Tonks complained as she struggled to find a pleasant way to read. "Why don't these benches have backs?"

"Probably so people don't use this store as a library." Hermione replied. "Comfortable enough to sit on but not relaxed enough to read."

"Damn Commies." Tonks muttered.

"What?" Hermione laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"Your dad." Tonks smiled.

"Oh. Ignore him." Hermione rolled her eyes and Tonks giggled. "Anyway, I think I have a solution to this dilemma. Turn so you're facing away from me and we can lean on each other's back."

"Gotta love the smart ones." Tonks said as she followed Hermione's advice.

**HPCOC**

"Good morning Mr. Potter, my name is Sally, what brings you here today?" The goblin behind the desk in the office of inheritance asked.

"Sally?" Harry blurted. "Oh Merlin, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting...um..."

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. It is a common reaction." Sally smiled. "Most of the time this office is dealing with grieving humans. We found that it made things easier on everyone if we didn't use our Goblin names here. You'll also notice that we conform more closely to the expectations of human society. Mourners have enough on their minds without having to worry about our laws."

"That...is very compassionate of you." Harry said.

"Thank you." Sally nodded. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Oh, right. I was thinking about what happens when people get disowned the other day and realized that any family heirlooms would be lost if they were here is said person's vault at the time." Harry said. "I don't know many pure-bloods who would be willing to allow that to happen, so I figured there was a policy about that."

"There is a two week window where the head of house can describe known heirlooms and if they're found in the vault they'll be turned over to the head." Sally replied. "A very specific description too."

"I see." Harry nodded.

"Is there someone you were thinking of disowning?" Sally asked. "I don't think there is anyone that you can disown right now."

"No there isn't." Harry shook his head. "This was just hypothetical."

"I'm sure." Sally said knowingly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Could I get a copy of the disowning paperwork?" Harry grinned.

"Hypothetically." Sally smirked and dug out a stack of paper.

"Thank you." Harry picked up the paperwork. "May your gold always flow."

"And may your enemies suffer." Sally replied.

"Oh, they will." Harry bowed his head and left the office. _I wonder if he knows that Sally is a girl's name?_

Once he got out of the bank he found a private spot to use the Time-Turner and take the post at the end of the alley where they arrived.

**HPCOC**

Eric, Sally's co-worker, looked over after Harry left. "I don't think he noticed that you're a female."

Sally shrugged. "With the exception of Clan Flitwick none of us see any of them as potential mates so it doesn't matter what gender they assign us. You can't really blame them either, our people don't have breasts. Goldfinder knows that's the only way _I_ can tell _them _apart."

Eric laughed.

**HPCOC**

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you." The cashier at Flourish and Blott's said when Harry walked through the door.

"You were?" Harry ask suspiciously.

"Those two young ladies over there are almost as well known as you are now." The man said and pointed to where Hermione and Tonks were sitting against each other, reading.

"I see." Harry said levelly and took five galleons out of his pocket and placed them on the counter. "I trust that this will cover the cost of their books."

"Indeed Sir." The cashier nodded as Harry walked away.

"Hello Ladies." Harry said as he walked up to them. "My business is all concluded so I am at your disposal for the rest of the day."

"Alright, let us put these back and we can go." Hermione said and stood up nearly causing Tonks to topple over backwards.

"Don't bother, I just bought both of them." Harry smiled.

"Thank you!" Tonks bounced to her feet and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. So where do we want to go first?" Harry asked.

"Can we look around the Magical Menagerie?" Tonks asked.

"Lead the way." Harry said as he hooked arms with them.

**HPCOC**

"Excuse us!" Hannah called as she and Susan stepped through the portrait hole into the kitchen.

"What can we do for the young misses?" A nearby elf asked, bowing low.

"We'd like to make a picnic basket for lunch, could you spare some room for us to work?" Susan asked kindly.

"We'll pack you a picnic basket!" The elf said happily and ran off calling to a few others.

"But...we were going to." Hannah protested meekly.

"Forget about it." Susan said placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "It is a losing fight. Why don't you call Daphne and invite her."

"Good idea, are you going to call Hermione and Tonks?" Hannah nodded and took her mirror out.

"No, according to Su Li, Harry lead them out of the common room earlier and they haven't been seen since. You know how those two are, they wouldn't want us interrupting their Harry time." Susan said.

"Yea." Hannah nodded. "So, have you joined the Twins' pool yet?"

"No. Frankly I'm kind of disappointed that anyone would start that. The fact that they're friends makes it even worse." Susan replied coldly. "Either Hermione or Tonks is going to get their heart broken, it isn't something one should profit from."

"You know, a large group have bet on both." Hannah smirked.

"Both?" Susan asked. "Really?"

"If anyone could get away with it it's Harry." Hannah said. "I picked both, this July 31st."

"You joined the pool?" Susan asked scandalized.

"Well, yes, but the only way I win is if they're all happy." Hannah shrugged.

"Well, that's true I guess. But I still don't like gambling on friends." Susan crossed her arms.

"Fine, fine. I won't do it again." Hannah sighed and lifted her mirror. "Daphne!"

"Hey Hannah." Daphne said a few seconds later.

"Hi, Susan and I are having a picnic down at the lake at noon. Would you like to join us?" Hannah smiled.

"Sure!" Daphne said.

"Did you bet on whether or not Harry and the girls would get together?" Susan demanded over Hannah's shoulder.

"Both, June 22nd." Daphne nodded. "Why?"

"Arrgh." Susan growled.

"She doesn't like gambling on friends." Hannah said.

"Oh, sorry." Daphne shrugged.

"Wait, why the 22nd?" Susan asked.

"It's the day after they become animagi." Daphne said.

"Oh right! We're still on for making our own potion right?" Susan replied.

"Wouldn't miss it." Daphne nodded. "I have a bit of homework that I wanted to finish before lunch, so I'll see you two later?"

"Alright. Bye." Hannah said while Susan waved before the mirror went reflective.

"I can't believe you guys." Susan said and turned back to watch the elves.

**HPCOC**

"Thank you for your time Madam Grubbly-Plank. Or rather, Professor Grubbly-Plank." Dumbledore smiled at the stern woman while Professor Kettleburn nodded.

"No, Thank you Headmaster, for this opportunity." Grubbly-Plank smiled back. "It was nice seeing you Kettleburn." Farewells having been said Grubbly-Plank walked out of the office and headed down to Hogsmeade to use the public Floo.

"I need to take this paperwork to the Ministry to make everything official, then I'm going to Fortescue's for my traditional 'Filled the Teaching Roster' Pistachio Hot Fudge Sundae. You're welcome to join me if you wish." Dumbledore offered politely.

"No thank you. The fake basilisk is nearing completion. I really want to get that done soon." Kettleburn shook his head.

"I understand." Dumbledore replied. _Thank Merlin._

"Good day, Headmaster."

"Good day, Professor." Dumbledore watched Kettleburn leave then walked over to his Floo and left the castle.

**HPCOC**

Harry and the girls were enjoying a nice meal at The Leaky Cauldron when a middle aged woman walked over and gestured at Harry. "Scoot."

"How rude!" Tonks objected as Harry slid down.

"Calm down Nym. Nicole, this is Tonks and Hermione. Girls, this is a Nicole." Harry introduced.

"We're the female models." Nicole said. "But that aside, Rita Skeeter heard you were here and is headed this way. Harry, you should be Evan. Tonks, I don't know if you have any preprepared alter egos, but now would be a good time. And you," She said turning to Hermione. "You need a hair tie and a hat." And Harry quickly conjured them for her. "Thank you Harry."

"Hey, that's what you looked like when we first met." Hermione said as she watched Harry change.

"You're correct." Harry nodded and helped Hermione deal with her hair. Tonks elected to take the shape of a nondescript but very Greek girl. Then she changed her mind and switched to a very generic English girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Perfect." Nicole said just as Rita walked through the door. Harry cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on Hermione under the table and waited. A few minutes later Rita left and Harry dropped his charm.

Nicole whispered to Harry then got up and followed Rita out. Hermione looked at the other two and let out a shuddering breath of relief. "Maybe we should go back now."

"Yea." Tonks said as Nicole walked quickly back into the room and over to them.

"Okay kids, we need to get you back to Hogwart's like five minutes ago." She said urgently.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked.

"Rita ran into Dumbledore just a few steps down the alley is what's going on." She replied and held out her arm. "Everyone grab on."

Three hands later Nicole warped them all out of the restaurant and to a secluded place near the Black Lake. "Bye kids." She said and warped away.

"What was the big rush?" Tonks asked.

"As soon as Dumbledore hears that I might have been in the alley he'll check to see if I'm here. Which only takes a Patronus message to any professor that is here and if they don't find us quickly..." Harry trailed off.

"They'll assume the rumors was right." Hermione finished.

"Right, so let's go to the Great Hall." Tonks said firmly and the three walked off.

"They'll still assume the rumors are true." Hermione said.

Ten minutes after they sat down and started eating again they noticed a phoenix patronus arrive and address McGonagall. She looked at them, who were looking at her and then she cast her own patronus to send the confirm their presence.

"Why do you think it took so long?" Hermione whispered.

"Who knows." Harry whispered back. When 'Nicole' had whispered to Harry she told him that Rita and Dumbledore weren't meeting yet, but in a few minutes, and when she left them at the lake she went back to eavesdrop on the conversation. Naturally, she was actually Harry, who would be taking a bathroom break shortly after the kids finished eating. "But if anyone asks if were were in the alley today the answer is a flat 'no'. Understand?"

"Yes." The girls whispered together.

"So, where were we?" Hermione asked.

"Laying in the grass near the lake." Tonks offered and Harry nodded.

**HPCOC**

"I'm afraid the rumors are wrong Ms. Skeeter." Dumbledore said as the cat patronus dissipated. "Minerva says all three of them walked in for lunch fifteen minutes ago and none of them looked like they had just had a long walk."

Rita sighed. "So much for that reliable contact."

"I hope the rest of your afternoon is more productive Ms. Skeeter." Dumbledore smiled. "If you'll excuse me I was on my way for a quick ice cream break before heading back to the school."

"Of course Professor. Thank you for your time." Rita smiled sweetly. _Why is Dumbledore covering for Potter? Maybe that is Potter. He is a metamorph after all. I'd better follow, just in case. _Rita ducked behind some cover and shifted into her beetle form.

Dumbledore continued on his merry way to the ice cream shop. He walked casually up and sat at the bar. _If he's already back at the castle then he's already back at the castle. I'll have to talk to Harry today and see if I can wrangle the truth out of him, or one of the girls. But this first._

"Good afternoon Professor. I wasn't expecting to see you this early in the year." Florean said as he walked up.

"Yes, well, I filled the roster out already." Dumbledore smiled.

"The usual then?" Florean asked.

"Please." Dumbledore nodded as a green beetle landed on the tip of his hat.

Rita was oddly enthralled by Dumbledore's dessert. She couldn't imagine that pistachio ice cream with hot fudge and gummy bears would be good. But at the same time she thought it sounded really good, Dumbledore sure seemed to be enjoying it. As confusing as that was, when no one else joined him after five minutes Rita gave up on this being Potter and flew off to find a more substantiated scoop.

Half an hour later Dumbledore got out of his seat and started back towards the Ministry to use the Floo. He didn't notice the invisible figure floating ten feet above him. Harry was counting on that. "_Obliviate!_"

Harry warped back to the castle, satisfied that Dumbledore wouldn't be asking any questions about where they had been.

**HPCOC**

"Hey Hermione." Tonks asked as the two of them were getting ready for bed in the bathroom.

"Yea?" Hermione asked as she brushed her hair.

"You're a believer in the scientific method and asking questions for the sake of getting the answers, right?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Right." Hermione frowned, not knowing where this was going.

"You know how sometimes the question blows up in your face and makes people angry?" Tonks continued.

"Yes." Hermione frowned and turned towards Tonks. "Why?"

"I need to ask you something but I'm afraid you'll get mad." Tonks looked at her feet. "Can you promise not to?"

"I can't do that. But I can promise not to hold a grudge or be angry for long. It probably won't upset me though, just ask." Hermione reassured.

"Okay." Tonks said and leaned forward and pressed her lips against Hermione's. After a couple seconds she backed away.

"Huh." Hermione said quietly.


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: **I think I need to start indicating the date sometimes. For the record, the attack was around Valentine's day and last chapter was mid-April sometime.

**HPCOC**

**(The next morning, let's call it Monday.)**

Hermione hadn't said another word the whole night, it made Tonks nervous but she tried not to push it. She finally fell asleep after waiting for Hermione to say something for an hour and a half. Her sleep was fitful and she had several nightmares of rejection before she woke up as part of her bed depressed. With a small yawn she opened her eyes and looked to where Hermione was sitting, back resting against the foot board. "Hi." She said nervously and sat up.

"Hi." Hermione replied blushing slightly. "Um, about last night..."

"We can pretend that never happened if you want." Tonks said while looking down at her hands.

"No we can't." Hermione shook her head. "I spent a lot of the night thinking of questions to ask, but it boiled down to three important ones."

"Oh?" Tonks bit her lip.

"First, what about Harry?"

Tonks couldn't help but to smile. "Oh, I already know I'll enjoy kissing him."

"So you still like him?"

"Of course." Tonks nodded. "It's just that, well, I overheard Susan and Blaise talking about how he obviously liked both of us."

"And?" Hermione pressed.

"Well, um, what if he didn't have to choose?" Tonks muttered.

"Are you suggesting that we should both share him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Tonks looked back down at her hands.

"I see." Hermione blushed. "That brings me to the second question. What do we do now?"

"I was planning on thinking long and hard about whether or not that situation would be acceptable to me." Tonks shrugged.

"And then?"

"Depends on what we decide I guess."

"Should we talk to Harry about it?"

"Not yet." Tonks shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Me either." Hermione agreed.

"So, we keep this to ourselves until we know what we want?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hermione nodded.

"Cool." Tonks said and there was an awkward moment of silence. "Um, what was the third question?"

"Oh, right." Hermione blushed brightly. "Is there a reason you waited until after I brushed my teeth?"

Tonks burst into a fit of giggles. "I was waiting until I had brushed my teeth."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Hermione laughed and Tonks stopped giggling suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tonks demanded with a mock glare.

"Nothing dear." Hermione grinned. "Come on, let's get dressed, I'm sure Harry is wondering why he hasn't been rudely awakened yet."

**HPCOC**

"What do we know about this 'GNICC' group?" Ragnok, the head of the London branch of Gringott's asked.

"Only that Harry Potter is their only known member, by design apparently." Quartzclaw said as he looked down at the dreadfully empty folder in his hands. "And they seem to have their own gold supply. I had to start the file this morning, they've never brought business to any branch before."

"And their gold?" Ragnok asked as he examined the bricks in front of him.

"Our analysis shows that with the exception of an unusually high carbon content the gold is pure." Quartzclaw handed over the detailed report. "There isn't enough carbon for it to be an issue though. The bricks themselves are 12% smaller than international standards."

"Very well, adjust the price accordingly and go ahead. Make sure they pay for the diamond before we start cutting it though." Ragnok frowned. "And dig for information too, try to find out just how much gold they have and see if there is any way to get it into our vaults."

"Yes sir. Should I send the suggestions that our runemasters made as well?" Quartzclaw asked as he scribbled notes down.

"No, tell the boy that there are some suggestions and that he should come in to talk about them." Ragnok commanded. "He managed to sneak out of Hogwart's yesterday, see how long it takes him to do so again, and make sure to tell him that it will take several hours."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed!" Ragnok barked and went back to examining the bricks as Quartzclaw scurried out of the room.

**HPCOC**

"Hmm, that's more than I expected." Harry said as he read the letter from Gringott's. "Oh well."

"What's more than you expected?" Hermione asked as she looked at the owl perched on Harry's shoulder. "The diamonds, right?"

"Diamond, singular." Harry nodded and conjured a blank piece of parchment and writing supplies and looked around to see if anyone was listening who shouldn't be. "I'll also need to slip out on Sunday for a little while."

"Would you like us to cover for you?" Tonks asked.

"Taking everyone down to the chamber should suffice." Harry said as he wrote his reply. "I'm sure Dumbledore has figured out that that's where we go when we all disappear for a while."

"Really?" Hermione frowned. "I thought he would have wanted to take a look for himself if he had."

"Oh, I'm sure he does." Harry shrugged and attached his letter to the owl's foot. "But since he can't force me and has no reason to suspect that we're using it for anything more than we are I can only assume he is biding his time until he finds leverage."

"Isn't being the headmaster of the school it's in count as leverage?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, but not enough." Harry nodded and then ducked as the owl took off. "We're just a bunch of kids hanging out, it would be unseemly to interfere without suspicions. At least until we're old enough to be sexually active."

"Harry!" Hermione said scandalized and blushing deeply.

"What?" Harry looked up, confused by her reaction.

"Nothing." Hermione caught Tonks' eye and they both looked away quickly.

"Oh...kay?" Harry shrugged and jotted some notes on the letter from Gringott's. "Remind me to give this to Marny once we get out of here."

"Yes Sir, Harry Potter Sir!" Tonks said in her best house-elf voice.

"Oh no, not you too." Harry groaned as the girls laughed.

Up at the head table McGonagall leaned over to Dumbledore. "Albus, wasn't that a Gringott's owl."

"Yes, it was." Dumbledore frowned. "Wonder what he's up to."

"Why don't we ask?"

"Because if he doesn't wish to tell us he'd just say it was GNICC business and he isn't at liberty to discuss." Dumbledore sighed. "Didn't you notice that he didn't show the letter to either of the girls? Although, they probably do know something."

"What do you think GNICC is trying to accomplish?" McGonagall asked. "They seem benevolent but why be so secretive?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore frowned. "No records of their past activities have shown up yet either. The Minister has been having the DMLE look over old unexplained events though."

"Do you think they'll find anything?" McGonagall asked.

"Eventually." Dumbledore nodded. "No one is good enough to leave absolutely no trace of their activities. But for now we can only wait and watch."

"Do you trust them?" McGonagall asked.

"Not even slightly." Dumbledore shook his head.

**HPCOC**

**(Thursday)**

"Today's topic is Wandless magic as you can all see from the board." Croaker announced at the beginning of class and motioned to the chalkboard which had 'Wandless Magic' written on it in large letters. "Unless, that is, you've been hiding illiteracy somehow. Since I doubt that is the case let's move on. Granger! What do I mean by wandless?"

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Um, I mean, well I guess you mean focusless rather than wandless. There are other ways to focus magic, like runes or potions."

"Correct." Croaker nodded. "Other options include chants, rituals, and staffs, locally. The native people of the Americas used totems and the far eastern cultures have complicated series of hand signs along with their runes. Each method has its strengths and weaknesses, wands are generally considered to be the most versatile. Nott! What can you tell me about magic that doesn't use any of that?"

"It's impossible." Nott rolled his eyes.

Croaker nodded and turned to Tonks. "Tonks! Prove him wrong."

"What? How?" Tonks stammered. "Maybe you meant to yell 'Potter!'"

"Sure, Mr. Potter could do it too, but no, I meant you." Croaker said as he walked in front of her desk and ran his hand through his hair.

Tonks frowned. "Perhaps you could give me a hint."

"I've already given you two." Croaker crossed his arms, smirked and waited.

"Oh." Tonks muttered and after another couple seconds her face lit up. "Oh!" She exclaimed and rapidly shifted her hair through several colors.

"Fantastic!" Croaker nodded and walked back to the front of the room. "Metamorphmagi, Veela and several other hereditary talents among humans are wandless."

"But sir, I don't think Veela are human." Pansy sneered. "To be honest I don't think metamorphs are either."

"Of course you don't." Croaker rolled his eyes. "Beyond the hereditary talents, true wandless magic is limited to apparition, the mind arts and the animagus transformation. Greengrass! What do they have in common?"

"The magic stays inside the caster?" Daphne asked.

"Was that a question or an answer?" Croaker asked.

"Both."

"In that case, yes and correct." Croaker grinned.

"So you only need a focus to affect the outside world?" Tracey asked.

"Let's find out. Potter! Front and center!" Croaker conjured a stick with a sponge attached to one end before setting his wand down and dipping the sponge in ink. "I'm going to leave my wand on my desk and walk to one end of the stage. Mr. Potter here will be taking his wand and this thing I made to the other end of the stage. His goal will be to mark me with ink and I'll only defend with wandless, external magic."

"Sounds fun." Harry remark casually as he picked up the inked stick.

"Since this is merely a demonstration I ask that you don't target me with any spells and use your wand to counter what I do." Croaker said quietly enough for the class not to hear.

"Gotcha." Harry nodded and they both walked off to their places.

"Begin!" Croaker barked and Harry sprinted forward. Croaker casually flicked his finger causing a sheet of ice appeared covering part of the platform and drawing surprised gasps from the class. Harry jumped when he got to the edge of the ice and landed with his feet in front of him, knees bent, and slid over the ice.

Croaker flicked his finger back in the opposite direction before making a horizontal slashing motion with his hand flat. The ice disappeared but due to Harry's leg position the sudden stop wouldn't cause him to fall. Harry also noticed that a tripping hex was headed his way and not wanting to lose all of his momentum he dove over it, rolled over his right shoulder and came back to his feet at almost the same speed.

Something seemed wrong about the tripping hex to Harry but he just chose to close the last few meters and go for the metaphorical kill. His thrust was stopped by a shield charm that appeared centimeters in front of Croaker's hand. It wasn't a very good shield and Harry glared at Croaker and brought his wand around to shatter it. Croaker smirked drawing his hand back and as Harry ended the shield Croaker threw his hand forward catching Harry in the chest with a banishing charm.

Harry noticed that the same thing was off about this charm as the tripping hex. He realized what the problem was as he twisted around so that he could land on his feet on the right side of the platform. The angle was wrong. He looked up at Croaker, smiled and stood up straight.

"Care to try again?" Croaker smirked.

"_Accio Invisible Person!_" Harry incanted and pointed his wand slightly to the left side of Croaker.

"Crap!" A disembodied voice shouted while Croaker threw himself flat against the stage.

Harry dropped his charm and was rewarded with a loud 'thud' about a meter in front of him. He followed up with a quick stunner and started to walk forward. He stepped over the unconscious form and casually strolled to where Croaker was climbing back to his feet and gently poked the professor's hand with the inky sponge. "I win."

"Very good Mr. Potter." Croaker clapped three times. "Why don't you tell everyone what gave me away?"

"Well, the first clue was that you weren't using any spells that had an obvious origin point, like the stunner. Second was the weak shield, which is only typical when it is cast from a distance. Finally when I was banished my trajectory was at an angle rather than directly away from you." Harry said and revived the assistant.

"Indeed. I would like to introduce one of my very old friends, John Miller, who agreed to help out today." Croaker announced.

"I wouldn't say I'm very old." John sighed and canceled the disillusionment charm revealing a middle aged man. "Can I say the next part?"

"Alright." Croaker shrugged.

"Ahem." John cleared his throat and turned towards to stunned class. "Can anyone other than Mr. Potter tell us what the moral of this story is? Yes, Ms. Um..."

"Patil, sir." Padma supplied.

"Go ahead Ms. Patil." John nodded.

"Is it that when someone claims to do the impossible you should look for an invisible person?" Padma asked.

"That's pretty close to what we had." John nodded.

"Misdirection and trickery are not harder to pull off just because you all have access to magic." Croaker added. "Appearances can still be deceiving but as long as you pay attention you can find the truth."

Harry forced himself to remain cheery, the last thing Harry needed from the wizarding world was well directed skepticism. He hoped that the heroic image he was building for himself could withstand the doubt of every wizard and witch. As Harry retook his seat he couldn't help but wonder whether or not this was a warning directly to Harry and that Croaker was onto him. _Even if he is, I haven't done anything that bad yet. Then again if he realized that he could be trying to tell me to stop while I'm ahead. It would be really embarrassing to get caught before I really even got started. Or it might just have been a regular class and is just a coincidence. As an unspeakable his mind will be too well defended to slip in and take a look around without him noticing. I thought he was here to recruit me, but what if he is investigating me. No, he wouldn't have done something so suspicious if that was it. _

"Harry!" Hermione whispered sharply.

"Huh?" Harry asked as he was wrenched out of his thoughts.

"We're supposed to be reading." Hermione said. "Chapter six."

"Right, thanks." Harry nodded and opened his book.

**HPCOC**

"What do you guys think of Croaker?" Harry asked the Court at dinner that evening.

"Well, he really knows what he's talking about." Susan said.

"Yea." Fred nodded. "I've never heard anyone describe why we need wands so thoroughly."

"Did he try to convince your class he didn't need one first too?" Tonks asked.

"How would he have done that?" George frowned.

"He challenged Harry to a mock duel and didn't use his wand." Blaise tilted his head slightly. "Harry saw through it and found the real caster though."

"He turned the whole thing into a lesson on deception." Daphne added.

"He didn't do anything like that for us." Hannah huffed. "He just said that anyone who did it was probably tricking you."

"Maybe he assumed that we would have spoiled the surprise at lunch." Hermione said with a shrug.

_Or maybe it was a message after all. _Harry thought.

"Or maybe it was a message." Blaise said and Harry looked at him sharply. "Yes, probably for you."

Harry regarded him for a few seconds. "Go on."

"I think he is worried about GNICC and wants you to pay attention to what they do, since none of us can." Blaise continued. "If they're just using you no one would know until it was too late."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just say 'Hey don't trust those guys too much'?" Tonks asked.

Blaise shook his head. "The first word out of Harry's mouth would be 'Why?' and without a solid reason the warning would probably be ignored."

"Damn straight." Harry nodded. "But you've got an interesting point."

"But suggesting that Harry should question everything is hard to dismiss." Hermione concluded. "What do you think of him Harry?"

"I think he has motives for being here other than teaching us. I'm fairly sure he is trying to ingratiate himself with me so that he can recruit me for the department of mysteries when I graduate." Harry said. "Perhaps all of us. But what do I know? Either way I don't think he is dangerous."

**HPCOC**

**(Sunday)**

Harry nodded to the guards as he walked through the doors into Gringott's. He shifted back to his normal form as he walked to a free teller. "Excuse me, I'm Harry Potter and I have an appointment with Quartzclaw and I would like you to let him know I'm here."

"One moment." The goblin said gruffly and touched a runestone. "He'll be coming through that door if you want to wait for him there."

"Thank you." Harry nodded and walked over to the indicated area.

Not even a minute later the door opened and revealed Quartzclaw. "Right this way Mr. Potter."

"How are you today Quartzclaw?" Harry asked politely as he followed.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Quartzclaw replied.

"I'm good." Harry said before the two shared a nice silent walk.

"Will anyone else be joining us today?" Quartzclaw asked as they entered his office.

"Not that I am aware of." Harry smirked. "Should someone be?"

"No, not necessarily." Quartzclaw shook his head and drew a box out from the desk. He turned it towards Harry and opened it showing off the diamond inside that was slightly larger than Harry's fist and uncut along with a jeweler's loop. "This is the stone we have decided would best suit the design. We wanted to be sure you thought it was the correct one before we started cutting though."

"Very considerate." Harry nodded and picked the stone up. He didn't know anything about gems but could make a show of looking for obvious flaws. "You know, a stone this size would be worth a royal fortune to muggles."

"Indeed, they haven't figured out how to make any but the smallest diamonds yet." Quartzclaw nodded. "Since none of them could buy diamonds of this size we don't even tell them that we have them. We've been selling smaller ones to jewelers for decades while telling them they came out of Africa."

"Interesting." Harry nodded and set the diamond back in its box. "Well, I can't see anything obvious and you're the expert in the room so I'll have to defer to your judgment."

"Excellent." Quartzclaw nodded. "We'll get started as soon as possible. When will the payment arrive."

"Same as last time." Harry said as he pulled a shrunken and lightened box from his pocket and set it on the desk.

"Oh, you brought it with you." Quartzclaw said, stunned. "I'd figured that since you didn't have security that...well."

"It's fine, I understand." Harry grinned.

"Your leader must be very confident in your abilities." Quartzclaw said almost quoting himself from the week before after he reversed the charms on the box and looked inside.

"You could say that." Harry laughed. "But in all honesty this is just my personal project."

"But surely your leader had to sign off on the expense. It is rather large." Quartzclaw countered.

"No, this is all just from my cut, not even that much of it either." Harry shook his head and held back a laugh as Quartzclaw's jaw dropped in a very un-goblinlike manner. "Oh, and one of those bricks is for you, by the way, in appreciation of your promptness."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." The goblin said as he regained his composure. "I don't have anymore business for you today and can call someone from the carver's guild to guide you to their department if you wish."

"Yes, thank you." Harry nodded and watched as Quartzclaw activated a runestone. "Those are a wonderful idea."

Quartzclaw looked at him and smirked. "That's why we have them." He said causing Harry to laugh.

"Good answer." Harry admitted as a knock came from the door.

"That will be the carver." Quartzclaw said and the two stood up. "Before you go though I would like to thank you for showing the Goblin Nation more trust than any wizard has in several centuries."

Harry shook his head. "I don't trust you at all, we barely know each other after all. The thing is that you have no reason to betray me and several reason not to."

"Oh? Do tell." Quartzclaw said levelly.

"Well, aside from the large amount of gold I personally have, I am also the only person who can get you access to the almost limitless resources that GNICC has. You would lose all of that if I were to get upset with you." Harry shrugged. "It also helps that I'm the scariest wizard known to the world."

"No offense, but you're just a child." Quartzclaw frowned.

"That's what makes me so scary." Harry smiled coldly and walked out the door.

Quartzclaw stood looking at the door speculatively for a few long moments before returning to his desk. He reached down and opened one of the lower drawers, inside was a glass prism that was glowing yellow. Quartzclaw gulped, it would have turned red if Harry had lied at all. Quartzclaw quickly sent the diamond and the gold to their appropriate places, after taking his brick of course, and got ready to report to Ragnok.

**HPCOC**

Harry walked back into the chamber and looked around. Hannah and Susan were standing off to one side trading stinging hexes and practicing mage sight. Blaise and Daphne were in between the Twins at one of the tables having something explained to them, from the Twins' enthusiasm Harry assumed it was a new prank idea. Hermione and Tonks were curled up on opposite ends of a couch reading quietly. Harry flopped down into the seat between them. "Hey."

"Hey Harry." Hermione looked up from her book and smiled. "How did it go."

"Very well." Harry smiled back. "The Goblins are smart and made good suggestions. It should be done just before school is over for the year."

"Hey Harry's back!" Fred announce loudly as he noticed the talking.

"Just in time for lunch." George added.

"I am a bit peckish." Harry nodded. "Everyone ready to go back up?"

**HPCOC**

"Lord Ragnok, Potter just left." Quartzclaw said as he entered Ragnok's office. "It's worse than we thought. He said that this gold was from his personal funds, not the organization's, and then I think he threatened me."

"How?" Ragnok was intrigued.

"He told me he was the scariest wizard alive and would take his business elsewhere if he wasn't satisfied." Quartzclaw replied. "And GNICC's with him as well."

"And the stone?" Ragnok pressed.

"Still yellow." Quartzclaw nodded.

"Give me the memory." Ragnok slid a large crystal across his desk.

"Yes sir." Quartzclaw nodded and held the crystal up to his forehead. After a moment it started glowing white and he handed it back.

Ragnok held it up to his own forehead and his eyes went out of focus for a few seconds as the white glow receded. Once it was finished he set the crystal back down with a sigh. "You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." Quartzclaw bowed and left the room while Ragnok started writing a memo ordering all of the goblins to keep Harry and anyone with him happy.


	49. Oww! My Scapula!

**Disclaimer:** In case you have forgotten, I still don't own Harry Potter.

**(Mid May)**

"Welcome to the final match of the season. Today the Lions of Gryffindor face off against the Eagles of Ravenclaw. Not that anyone didn't know that." Lee Jordan rolled his eyes. "What has had the hardcore Quidditch fans talking throughout the school, however, is the long awaited show down between the Weasley Twins and Harry Potter.

"Let me take you back two and a half years to the beginning of the Twins' second year. They walked into the Quidditch trials young and proud, determined to become the new beaters for their house. They proved themselves as they each broke the records that had been standing for over sixty years. Together the two of them have performed admirably and over the last couple years have earned the title 'The Terror Twins', although certain unnamed professors claim that is because of their pranks." McGonagall glared at Lee but didn't say anything. "As of yet neither of them have answered whether or not they wish to join a professional team after graduation.

"Last year they overcame the house barriers and made friends with members of all of the other houses, including Harry Potter. They never expected that Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, and the, apparently, un-killable Hero of Hogsmeade, would betray their friendship and lead them to the greatest heartbreak of their young lives.

"You see, earlier this year Potter was dragged to the Ravenclaw trials. I spoke with Ravenclaw Captain Jeremy Michaels about the day and it seems that Mr. Potter wasn't even there for the beater position. It seems that he was only directed to the beater trials after he narrowly prevented a bludger from striking one of the other chaser hopefuls. When asked about Potter's performance as a chaser Michaels simply said, and I quote, 'He is a better beater.' I took that to mean 'bad'.

"Potter unenthusiastically joined the queue for the beater trial and when his turn came he flew into the test chamber. Something amazing happened in there as his apathy transformed into prodigious skill. Harry Potter stole the record from my best friends that day, only two years after they claimed it. I'll admit to being slightly bitter about that. Over the season he has shown himself to be very adaptable and has shown his potential several times, including assisting Seeker Chang in claiming victory over the Hufflepuffs in their first game. It is believed that he has been holding back while he learned the subtleties of the position.

"Today we find out whether the Twins' lifetime of teamwork and years of experience will pay off or if Harry Potter's blind talent will step up and overcome his greatest challenge yet. The Twins will need to exploit the Ravenclaws' lack of experience working together if they want to come out on top and Potter and Michaels will have to pull of something big if they want to. No matter what happens though, the match will be intense.

"Now! WHO IS READY FOR SOME QUIDDITCH?" Lee shouted as the crowd roared. "Thank you. That speech took me a week to write, and two weeks of censoring before it passed the scrutiny of the Man and his tyrannical stranglehold over free speech!"

"Whoo!" Luna cheered.

"Jordan!" McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry." Lee said sheepishly. "The scrutiny of the _Woman_ and _her_ stranglehold over free speech."

"That's not the problem." McGonagall crossed her arms.

"So, are you saying that you are a man?" Lee asked innocently and laughter echoed around the stadium.

"Jordan!" McGonagall screeched.

"I still don't see what was wrong with my fist draft." Lee shrugged.

"It would have started a riot is what was wrong with it!"

"There was nothing inflammatory." Lee defended and McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Lee quietly leaned over to the horn. "KILL THE USURPER!"

"Detention!" McGonagall retorted as the rest of the Lions roared their approval.

**HPCOC**

"Alright Potter, you need to keep the Twins entertained." Jeremy smirked. "Take pot shots where you can though. I'll be focusing on breaking up their chasers. Cho, you'll be on your own with Wade but she isn't that great so you should be fine. Chasers, just do what you do. To get the cup from us they need to catch the snitch with a 60 point lead. Lions may be king on land, but Eagles are the kings of the sky. Let's show them why!"

"YEA!" The team cheered and they mounted their brooms and flew out onto the field.

"And here come the teams!" Lee announced. "For the first time in seven years Slytherin is out of the running for the cup. I bet that has Snape steamed, huh Professor?"

"I'm not going to gossip about my colleagues Mr. Jordan." McGonagall replied humorlessly.

"You're no fun." Lee sighed.

"And you're on thin ice after that stunt earlier." McGonagall said angrily.

"Fine, but to anyone in the audience who is interested, I'm now looking for a new color commentator." Lee laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes as everyone lined up and saluted the Twins. One of them, George he thought but it was even harder to tell than normal in their uniforms, replied by shaking out his right arm and the other buffed a scuff mark off his bat. Harry grinned and Madam Hooch released the bludgers and snitch.

"And it looks like we're about to start." Lee announced as Madam Hooch lifted off the ground. "And there goes the quaffle! Bell with the grab and she takes off down field. GO KATIE!"

"Jordan!"

Roger Davies was already hot on her tail and got the first steal of the game seconds later. Harry however had flown off to meet a bludger and sent it at the closest twin as hard as he could. He had to roll out of the way himself as the other twin nearly caught him off guard. He righted himself just in time to see the first bludger coming straight back at him and redirect it up towards Wade. The Twins went opposite directions to chase the bludgers and Harry chose to fly higher.

"Davies passes to Tonks but it doesn't go through as she is forced to duck a bludger from...um...Fred." Lee said uncertainly. "Johnson is going for the grab. Michaels catches the bludger and sends it back her way but an easy dodge and she's got it!"

George, maybe, spun around and launched his bludger towards Cho causing Harry to change course. Below him the second bludger changed course and headed towards Stephens. Michaels was fortunately close and had spotted Harry's position. Just as Harry intercepted his bludger Michaels got to the other and both simultaneously hit them towards Fred.

"It looks like George has seen the snitch. Wait that's not right. He's chasing that bludger. Fred! Watch out!" Lee shouted.

Fred managed to deflect the bludger that Michaels sent but Harry's caught him on his right side just below the shoulder. The armor beaters wore prevented any ribs from being broken but he still tumbled through the air. He shook his head. "That's going to be sore in the morning."

"It looks like he's okay!" Lee cheered. "And Angelina is on approach, she shoots and it's good! 10-0 Gryffindor."

"I dare say dear brother, we shall have to repay our friend's kindness." George said pompously.

"Mmm. Indeed good sir, and with all due haste." Fred nodded. "Perhaps even some that isn't due."

**HPCOC**

"Hey." Nott said a few minutes later as he sat down in the stands next to Tracey and Pansy sat next to him.

"Hey." Tracey greeted as she watched Gryffindor score again. After the cheers died down she turned towards the boy. "So did you get everything set up for your oh so clever prank?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why yes, yes we did." Nott shot back. "And it doesn't have to be clever to work, classics are classics for reasons."

"Whatever, it won't work. Potter is too good." Tracy warned.

"Yes, we know how you feel." Nott sneered.

Two rows behind them Blaise and Daphne shared a look then Daphne slipped away to find Hermione.

**HPCOC**

"I'm here for the color commentator position." Luna said as she burst into the box with her Ravenclaw tie tied around her forehead, with feathers, and large bright purple glasses made out of paper.

"Um, sorry, that's not really they way this works." Lee frowned.

"Aww, I wanted to help you overthrow the oppressive regime of the Man, man." Luna pouted and stamped her foot cutely.

"Lovegood." McGonagall gently scolded with an amused smirk.

"Oh right." Luna nodded at her and turned back to Lee. "The oppressive regime of the Woman, man."

"Aww, well how can I say no to that?" Lee asked rhetorically. "Pull up a seat sister and join me in these crazy times. What do they call you?" He asked in a laid back and lazy voice.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood." Luna replied dreamily. "But the Children of the Flower call me Moonbeam."

"Groovy." Lee said and turned his attention back to the game just as the situation became too much for McGonagall and she started chuckling.

"Is something funny about my name Professor?" Luna asked coldly.

"What?" McGonagall asked shocked then blinked twice and shook her head. "No Ms. Lovegood. Just remember that I was here during the 60's and 70's. I saw a good number of muggles during that time and I must say that of all of the hippie impressions I've seen, your's is one of the best."

"Oh, thank you." Luna smiled. "I like your costume too."

"What costume?" McGonagall asked with an arched eyebrow.

"The stern professor." Luna said. "It is very convincing."

McGonagall wasn't sure what to make of that and chose to look back to the game instead of replying.

**HPCOC**

Tonks laughed at the commentators as she pulled up sharply and intercepted a pass from Katie. As she rolled over and headed towards the center of the field Michaels threw his head back and screamed in the best eagle impression he could and started to dive. Tonks morphed her throat and screamed in reply, doing a much better job. The rest of the team took up the cry as they moved into position and within moments the chasers met in the center with the beaters circle close underneath.

Tonks passed the quaffle to Stephens and the three of them started to ascend in a tight spiral while rapidly passing the quaffle back and forth. The beaters were busy swooping around the chasers, deflecting bludgers and scaring the Gryffindor chasers off. Luna added her cry to the teams continued effort and the other Ravenclaws soon did the same.

"One!" Michaels shouted and Harry broke away and flew far down field towards the Gryffindor hoops after passing a bludger to Michaels. Tonks caught the quaffle and tucked it under her left arm then threw her robes over to hide it, meanwhile the other two chasers made it look like they were doing the same.

"Two!" Davies replied and Michaels passed the bludger back to Harry with a hard strike. "Three!"

The three chasers split off and each flew hard for one of the rings. Harry met the bludger and sent it at Wood, just to make sure the keeper couldn't focus on the quaffle.

Wood ducked the bludger then chose to block Davies giving Tonks an easy shot, reducing the Gryffindor lead to 40 points. She screamed again as she rejoined the others and the quaffle was put back into play.

"Go Tonks!" Luna cheered.

"Luna we're supposed to stay neutral." Lee cautioned.

"But that was great. Wood didn't even know who had the quaffle." Luna protested.

"It was okay, I guess. But you're here to do a job." Lee frowned.

"Oh, yea." Luna nodded. "I think Ravenclaw should get the green from Slytherin, who in turn get the black from Hufflepuff and then Hufflepuff get red from Gryffindor who get our blue."

"What?" Lee asked after staring at her for a couple seconds.

"Well, Weasley red hair clashes with the scarlet of their colors. Blue would be much better. And green robes would really bring out Harry's eyes." Luna said solemnly.

"Um..." Lee said awkwardly.

"Ms. Lovegood, could you please focus on the game?" McGonagall requested.

"I was only trying to do my job Professor." Luna tilted her head. "You know, commentating on the colors."

"Oh." Lee cried in understanding. "No Luna, you're not supposed to talk about their clothes, you're supposed to be adding interesting facts and thoughts and stuff to the narration."

"Oh." Luna said crisply. "I guess that also explains why you didn't ask for Lavender Brown by name."

McGonagall sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

**HPCOC**

The game went on. Neither seeker was having any luck spotting the snitch even though they were both looking their hardest. The score had grown to 130-60 Gryffindor lead. All of the players had gathered a collection of bruises as casualties of the beater war. Except for Harry, who wouldn't be bothered so long as he protected his soft places, both teams were lucky they were using amateur bludgers because professional, or charmed, bludgers would have left collections of broken bones instead of bruises. The amateur bludgers are still dangerous, of course, and given the right circumstances can break bones.

Eagle cries started echoing from the Ravenclaw stands as Tonks flew down the pitch, the quaffle tucked under her arm. Obligingly the three chasers were starting that play again and were all headed towards the center when Tonks heard a loud 'Thump' and red filled her field of vision. Once the quaffle got far enough away from her face that it wasn't the only thing she could see Tonks looked down and found that she was now clutching a bludger. She dropped it before it could yank her off her broom and shot a glance over her shoulder at the twin who hit the bludger. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Blimey!" Lee shouted. "I don't think George meant to do that."

"That's Fred." Luna corrected. "But I agree."

"Is there a difference?" Lee asked sarcastically.

"Oh look, Katie has the red ball again." Luna said.

"GO KATIE!" Lee cheered but his joy was short lived because Harry's bludger hit Katie's thigh hard just as she was starting to shoot. "Potter you jerk!"

"Jordan." McGonagall said wearily.

"Sorry, but Katie and I have a date tonight, I don't want her aching for it." Lee shrugged as Michaels scooped up the quaffle.

"You could always offer to apply the bruise ointment." Luna suggested.

"Lovegood!" McGonagall scolded.

"That's a really good idea!" Lee grinned. "Katie, wave your arm about a bit if you want me to do that."

"Jordan!" McGonagall screeched. "Ahem, ignore him Ms. Bell, this is neither time nor place."

"Why are you shaking your head?" Lee asked sadly, completely ignoring the professor.

"Probably because walking up to the tower with a bruise like that on her leg would meet most definitions of torture." McGonagall commented dryly.

Further debate was cut off by Luna's cry as the Ravenclaws started spiraling in the middle of the pitch.

Gryffindors aren't known for their intelligence but, with the exception of Percy, all of their smartest students were on the quidditch team. Katie and Alicia were hovering between the top two hoops and Angelina between the bottom two. Fred was already moving into position between where Harry went last time and where Oliver was. George was tailing a bludger for a quick strike when the time came. And Wade was starting her dive for the snitch.

Harry flew down field as he heard the crack of a beater's bat impacting a bludger quickly followed by a second. Harry wasn't expecting that and quickly glanced around. First he confirmed the pass from Michaels, then noticed that George had targeted him with the second, finally he noticed the seekers, Wade leading with Cho significantly behind. He already knew where the rest of the team was and with a moment of clarity Harry knew what he was going to have to do. He just wished he were at a higher altitude.

Time slowed down for Harry, he could easily see the snitch and his years of seeking gave him a decent idea of where it was going. That was largely irrelevant though, what was important was that he knew where the seekers were going. Wood moved towards the top ring to guard it from Tonks and left the protection that Fred was granting. So Harry did the only reasonable thing, he aimed the first bludger at Wade. Fred immediately shot towards his seeker and stopped watching Harry.

Above them Tonks had easily rolled passed Alicia but Katie was riding her bristles. Katie's broom wasn't fast enough to overtake Tonks' but Katie was, using both hands to fly and could cut corners sharper. To make things worse Angelina and Wood were both rising to meet her. _Faster faster faster!_ Tonks chanted to herself and felt a ripple of magic flow through her body before she picked up speed and moved beyond the technical limitations of her broom.

Meanwhile the second bludger caught up to Harry, who had to lean off of his broom awkwardly to get the angle he needed to aim at Wade. This was what Harry wanted though and reached out with his left hand to catch the bludger. He allowed the force of the bludger to pull him off of his broom and he kicked his legs before tucking them in. This allowed him to turn the forward momentum of the bludger into rotational momentum and Harry flipped over the top of it. Harry's broom started plummeting to the ground as Harry started coming down on the far side of the bludger. When the moment felt right Harry let go of the bludger and swung his club with both hands.

Harry knew where the bludger was going so he didn't bother watching it as he started to free fall. Instead he twisted himself around and spotted his broom about ten meters away and several meters below him. He reached out his left hand and said with authority "UP!" and moments later his broom slapped into his open hand. He quickly swung his leg over it and pulled up. He glanced down when his stopped falling and was pleased that there were still more than five meters between him and the ground. Then he turned back to watch his handiwork.

Tonks didn't have time to think about where that burst of speed came from, but she was thankful as Angelina just missed her, having not had enough room to correct her course. She saw Wood moving into position and knew that with the Gryffindor chasers so close behind her any pass would just result in an interception. She would just have to go for it and hope for the best. A feminine scream of terror met her ears but she ignored it as she approached the ring. Just as she was winding up a bludger shot passed her at breakneck speed and collided with Wood's right shoulder with a loud crunch. He spun out of control and ran into the ring, allowing Tonks to take an easy shot through the middle.

Harry smirked when he saw his first bludger hit Wade's tail, spinning her around and forcing her to stop grabbing for the snitch and use both hands to regain control. In this delay Cho darted passed her only to have to spin off to avoid hitting Fred as he flew into her path. When Oliver hit the ring Harry had to resist cackling in glee. He quickly turned his malicious grin into a proud smile as Tonks turned to look at him. Madam Hooch blew her whistle twice signaling a time out for medical attention.

"What just happened?" Lee gasped.

Luna smiled sweetly at him. "All hail The Usurper."

"Um, no." Lee said tonelessly. "Anyway, Captain Wood has just been helped down to the ground by Fred Weasley and-"

"George." Luna interrupted.

"What?" Lee asked.

"That is George Weasley, Fred is the one who tried to kill Chang." Luna explained.

"That's the second time you've corrected me, how can you tell from this distance?" Lee asked curiously.

"Oh, well, on Fred's cheek there is a small cluster of freckles that perfectly align with the constellation Orion and on George's cheek the third freckle of the belt is a centimeter too high." Luna answered.

"But...what?" Lee muttered.

"I grew up next to the Weasleys. You pick up these things." Luna patted him on the shoulder. "Don't be ashamed, you've only known them for four years."

"Oh, it isn't that, I already knew about that." Lee shook his head. "I just don't understand how you can see it from here."

"Perhaps you should have your eyes checked." Luna looked concerned.

"Give me the name of your eye healer and I will." Lee nodded as a piece of parchment appeared in front of him. "Ah, we have word from the Gryffindor locker room. Captain Wood has suffered multiple fractures of his shoulder, scapula and ribs. They will be taking the full ten minutes they are allotted and Healer Tonks is doing everything she can to get Wood back in the game."

**HPCOC**

"You're a crazy person." Michaels informed Harry soberly as they walked into the locker room. "You know that right?"

"Yup." Harry said happily.

"As long as that's clear." Michaels nodded then broke into a huge grin. "But you have to admit, that was awesome!"

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

"Two bludgers, two seconds, and two successful hits." Michaels said admiringly. "And then he caught his broom. I wish we had muggle technology so we could show everyone a replay."

"We could use a pensieve." Tonks suggested.

"Yea, but we can't get all of Hogwart's into a single pensieve, and it would have to be Harry's memory of course." Michaels nodded. "But for small audiences that sounds grand."

"Later." Harry sighed.

"Right, first we need to close the point gap by ten." Michaels nodded as a piece of parchment appeared on a nearby desk with a chime. Michaels walked over and picked it up. "Injury report. Looks bad for them. Wood probably won't make it back today, which means we just need to take as many shots as we can."

"No problem." Davies said and Tonks and Stephens nodded.

"Good, Cho, get the snitch whenever you can." She nodded.

"Potter, we're running interference for the chasers." Michaels told Harry.

"You got it Boss." Harry grinned cheekily.

**HPCOC**

"Well Mr. Wood, I hate to tell you this but even though I can fix your ribs I'll have to vanish your shoulder blade and humerus before they can be regrown with Skele-grow." Andi said. "You won't be flying again today."

"Can you just fix the ribs and leave my arm until later?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"If it were your leg I could but the charter specifically says that no player can continue playing without both of their arms in working order." Andi shook her head.

"It's okay Ollie." Angelina sighed. "We got close this year."

"No, it isn't over yet." Oliver replied. "We still have the lead we need, just keep them from scoring and if Wade gets the snitch we can still win the cup."

"I'll do my best." She replied, still checking her broom for damage.

"We have the sixty point lead we need, just keep possession and shoot when you have a good shot. They'll be doing sprints down the pitch which means their fastest flier will have the quaffle. When you aren't in possession Tonks will be, keep her away from our goals." Oliver paused and turned to Andi. "Sorry about this next part Healer." Then he turned to the Twins. "Boys I know she is your friend but you have to knock that girl out of the air. I want her in the hospital wing with me!"

"Oh, that's not likely." Andi shook her head. "Even if you break her bones she can regrow them faster than any potion. Most you'll do is slow her down for a few minutes, but good luck."

Oliver blinked a couple times. "Right, Wade, catch the snitch, everyone else, keep the quaffle on their half of the field and in our possession. And for Merlin's sake, DO NOT foul them. Now let's go!"

**HPCOC**

"The teams are coming back onto the field and the game will continue momentarily." Lee announced. "Captain Wood will not be rejoining us today, poor chap, so the Lions will be finishing this game without a keeper."

Madam Hooch released the quaffle and Katie immediately took possession. "And she's off straight into Eagle territory!"

As the Ravenclaws approached her Katie dove straight down. Tonks and Davies followed while Stephens drifted closer to the rings. She pulled up close to the ground and flew across the field laterally.

Harry put a bludger in her path and she rolled out of the way but lost speed in the process. Tonks would be on her in a second so she took advantage of the difference in their speeds and climbed at a sharp angle. Tonks overshot the turn and lost the ground she gained. By the time Tonks had turned Katie had passed the quaffle to Alicia, who was flying straight for the lowest ring.

Stephens moved into her way and Alicia cut left, directly into Michaels' bludger. Stephens dove and snatched the quaffle, then called for the spiral. Harry didn't need to distract the keeper anymore so he and Michaels pushed the Gryffindors back before the chasers burst out of formation.

Tonks flew hard for the top ring but was cut off by Angelina. She turned sharply to the right, and over did it slightly from only using one hand. Before she could correct her trajectory she had to duck a bludger and dive under Alicia.

Katie would have got her if a bludger hadn't made Katie swerve off course. Tonks used the opening to try and get away from the Gryffindors but was cut off by a twin. Slowly but surely the circle around her was tightening and it wouldn't be long before she couldn't stay out of their reach.

"It looks like Wade has spotted the snitch!" Lee cheered. "And Tonks isn't going anywhere with that quaffle."

"I thought it was the red ball that you were worried about." Luna mused.

"For the last time it's called a quaffle. And yes it is what we're worried about." Lee retorted.

"Then why is everyone after Tonks?" Luna asked. "Stephens has the red ball." A chime rang through the stadium. "And she scores! Whoo!"

"What!" Lee squawked and looked sharply over to the Gryffindor rings where sure enough the quaffle was slowly floating to the ground.

"Don't feel bad, Wade just caught the little golden ball so you still win." Luna smiled reassuringly.

"WHAT!" Lee screamed and jerked his head to the other end of the field. "NO!"

"Sorry kids!" Tonks called merrily to the Gryffindors and dropped her robes showing that she wasn't holding anything. "Better luck next time."

**HPCOC**

"Great flying you two!" Hermione grinned as she ran over and gave both Harry and Tonks hugs as they emerged from the locker rooms.

"Thanks Hermione." Tonks smile as they pulled apart. "Let's go up to the party!"

"Oh, and Nott is planning something. Blaise and Daphne overheard them talking." Hermione said as she stepped into her normal place by Harry's side. "They said Tracey didn't seem impressed."

"Then let's not worry about it." Harry smiled and the three walked towards the castle while Harry did his best to ignore the group of girls who were not-quite-subtly following them and considered himself successful.

"Hey Mudblood!" Pansy yelled from their left and as they turned they spotted two balloons headed their way.

"Boring." Harry yawned and halted the balloons' forward motion with a flick of his wand. As Pansy and Nott grabbed more out of a nearby box Harry twisted his wand and sent the first ones back at them. The Slytherins were about to banish their second volley when the first hit them. The shrinking charms failed when the balloons popped and they both rapidly expanded to about sixty liters, all of it mud.

The sudden force knocked Nott off his feet and he landed flat on his back just in time to see the second balloon he grabbed fall onto his face. Pansy got hit on the shoulder and was simply spun around and toppled into the box of extras. The mud volcano was beautiful as one balloon popped after another. Harry laughed and turned his back on them. "Well, at least they did something original with it." He threw a drying charm over his shoulder as an afterthought and continued the walk to the castle.

It was unfortunate that the only people who hadn't already passed Nott and Pansy were those that were following Harry. They obviously didn't offer any help but also added to the insult by pointing while they were laughing. Tracey sighed as they walked by and moved over to help Nott clear himself of the worst of the dried mud. Then they worked together and chipped away at the mud Pansy was mostly submerged in.

"I'm getting sick of this embarrassment. Once Potter leaves for the summer we're moving on to stage two." Nott announced and both girls grew silent for a moment before agreeing.

**HPCOC**

When Harry walked into the room Stephen's name was being chanted over and over while the Cup-Winning-Chaser was being paraded around on peoples' shoulders. As the door closed behind them people closed in from all directions. A few minutes of 'Thank you' and 'Excuse me' later Harry and Tonks managed to get to the stairs and dashed up to their dorms to drop off their gear before rejoining the party.

"Hey Moonbeam." Toni sneered with a vicious smile as she walked over to Luna.

"Nice commentating today." Julie added sarcastically.

"Oh, thank you!" Luna said with a genuine smile. "It was a lot of fun."

"Do you know what sarcasm is?" Julie asked mockingly.

"I find that people are nicer when I ignore their inflection." Luna shrugged.

"What?" Toni asked, shocked. "You can't just do that. Tone is a very important part of communication."

"I disagree." Luna shook her head. "Sarcasm for example. It is either used for a joke or for an insult so if it is not funny it is best to just ignore it. Once you ignore inflection though a sarcastic remark sounds the same as a compliment and if you assume it is then you have increased the statement's value greatly."

"But changing the speaker's intent like that is inherently warping reality." Toni replied. "You have to see the problems with that."

"Reality is defined by our senses and how we interpret them. Reality is malleable and is always what we believe it to be." Luna said. "Take the color-blind for instance, frequently they are unaware of their situation until someone points it out to them. Their reality was changed by the belief that their eyes were not abnormal."

"Placebo effect." Julie added softly.

"Okay, but that isn't a choice." Toni countered. "Willingly altering your perception of reality is insane."

"Tell that to the Tibetan Monks who use meditation to alter their realities and allow them to withstand inhuman amounts of trauma or heat or cold or many other things I'm sure." Luna smiled.

"But..." Toni trailed trying to think of somewhere else to go with this.

"See? I'm not insane." Luna said. "Our realities just don't agree all the time."

"Why would you want to separate from the rest of us like that though?" Julie asked.

"I've seen your reality. I even lived there for a while." Luna said sadly. "Now the occasional visit is more than enough for me."

"Hey Moonbeam!" Harry said cheerfully as he walked over, sat on the armrest of her chair and threw one arm around Luna, squeezing her to his side before releasing her. "That was some great commentating!"

"Oh, thank you!" Luna grinned honestly. "You did pretty good too."

Harry smiled and bowed his head to her. "So are you going to continue next year?"

"I don't know. When I asked Professor McGonagall she started muttering about a house in the country with a lot of mice." Luna frowned and shrugged. "I suppose we'll find out."

Harry laughed then noticed that Toni and Julie were staring at him. "Oh, I'm interrupting something. Terribly sorry."

"Oh, that conversation was pretty much over anyway." Luna smiled.

"Either way I should stop intruding on your time with your friends. I'll talk to you later though." Harry said then stood and turned to the girls. "Ladies." He said with a nod and walked off.

"His is an interesting reality." Luna observed quietly as she watched Harry walk away.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked as she recovered.

"I'm not sure." Luna shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me, a nargle is trying to crawl into Justin's ear and he really must be warned."

**HPCOC**

"And they'd come around the corner and it would be like 'BWOOOSH'" Sirius said and motioned his arms mimicking rushing water or wind or something. "and they'd be like 'AAAHHH!'" Sirius threw his hands in the air and ran in a small circle. "But only until they jiggered the thingy." Sirius made a motion that could be interpreted as stabbing someone. "And then they'd be like 'Shwhoo'" Sirius wiped his brow. "Only to have the relief cut off by a loud roar and the wall collapsing. Then the fight starts, really this was all in the packet." Sirius concluded by waving a sheaf of papers around.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds reasonable." Lucius Malfoy relented. "I say we use it."

"I agree." Ludo Bagman seconded and the rest of the committee nodded.

"I believe that concludes our business for this evening." Dumbledore smile genially. "Until July then?"

**HPCOC**

Harry, Hermione and Tonks had to take their exams early since they were leaving school early. Hermione stressed over studying, to no one's surprise, and over prepared like normal. The other two approached their exams with calm confidence. Halfway through their week they had an afternoon off and Professor Kettleburn approached them just as lunch was starting. "Excuse me. After lunch the sixth years will be having the Care practicals. I really think you'd be interested in watching."

"Indeed." Harry nodded, remembering the man's plans and Kettleburn walked away.

"What are they doing for their practicals?" Hermione asked as she leaned towards him.

"The walls have ears so I can't tell you." Harry smiled. "But it's great. You're coming with me, both of you."

"Okay." Tonks agreed hastily.

An hour and a half later the three of them were taking seats in a box overlooking a small arena with a large object covered by a tarp. All of the heads of house were in the box with them along with Dumbledore. Against the wall was a glass tank that held an unconscious snake with a strange helmet like object on its head.

"Good afternoon you three." Flitwick said as they entered. "Professor Kettleburn is down with the class but he asked me to explain what is going to happen today. The five of us and Professor Kettleburn have made a simulation of a basilisk, it is down there under the tarp. The students will be wearing special outfits that will interact with the fake basilisk and keep track of when they would be injured or die while keeping the students perfectly safe, I even included cushioning charms in case they get thrown. The snake over against the wall will be controlling the construct once we wake it up. The game runs until all of the students are 'dead' or the snake is."

"Meeting the gaze will line up runes in their goggles and the snakes eyes, triggering a _petrificus_ effect and the fangs are a specifically designed potion applicator that will dose them with a mild sleeping potion." McGonagall added. "Other physical damage will be approximated by their clothes."

The sixth years were walking out into the arena looking nervous as Kettleburn removed the tarp. As that was happening McGonagall placed a glass cylinder around the snake and _ennervated_ it. As the snake in the tank slowly uncurled and looked around so did the one in the stadium.

"_Where am I" _The snake hissed. "_AHH! Humans!" _The snake shrank back from where the students would have been clustered. "_Wait, they're tiny. Teeny tiny humans. No, that's not right. I'm huge!" _Harry bit his tongue to keep from chuckling. "_Bow down before me you pathetic humans and worship me, Irving, your new lord and master! Hahahaha."_

Kettleburn chose that moment to arrive and signal to the students that their planning time was up and activated their suits. A moment later the glass cylinder was removed and Irving was loose. Irving lowered his head towards the closest student. "_You there, I am hungry, fetch me a rat._" This action triggered the student's goggles and she dropped like a rock. "_HOLY CRAP! Did that girl just die? What is going on?" _Irving looked around to see if anyone had an answer.

Irving's questioning glance 'killed' three more students before anyone reacted. An explosion to his left drew Irving's attention that way leaving an opening for someone on his right to banish a large rock at his head. Irving shook his head after the impact and turned towards the attacker. "_How dare you attack your lord!_" He lunged forward and bit down catching two students and when he released them he turned towards the rest.

While that group was getting completely annihilated a second group of students was conjuring large ropes and tied the snake down. Blasting curses rained on Irving's head whilst he struggled to free himself. A small group of four boys broke off from the rest and charged in, jumped on the snakes back, conjured axes and started trying to hack through the dummy.

"_Ow, ow. Okay, you can stop that now!_" Irving said angrily and flexed, tearing many of the ropes loose. His second flex got the rest and then he struck at the people on his back. "_I'll eat you!_" He swore just before his teeth hit.

Sadly for Irving this was planned and three of the four boys jumped clear in time while a fifth conjured a large metal spike. The fourth slid down Irving's side while the sleeping potion took effect. As soon as he was clear the fifth boy banished the spike at Irving's head, then did something that increased the velocity greatly, it was like a shot from a cannon.

"Whoa!" Harry said as the spike sunk into the dummy's head with a loud thunk. "I think they won. Who is that?"

"Rolf Scamander." Sprout said proudly. "One of mine, he wants to join the family business after school."

"Cool." Harry said and stood up and walked out of the box, Hermione and Tonks quickly followed. They quickly made their way down to the recovering sixth years. Harry spotted Rolf and walked up to him then conjured a target and a spear. "Show me that again."

Rolf looked at him silently for a moment then moved to repeat his attack. Harry watched intently as Rolf launched the spear into the target hard enough that it blew completely through it and embedded itself in the ground. Harry nodded as the light of mage sight faded from his eyes. "Fascinating."

"Thank you." Rolf smiled.

"You just used the banishing charm three times right?" Harry asked. "I'm not missing something?"

"Nope, that is. The trick is in the timing." Rolf nodded. "The second two have to hit at the same time or it is no good."

"I see." Harry nodded. "How did you come up with it?"

"In my family's line of work you have to put down a dragon or chimera every once in a while." Rolf shrugged. "The technique has been passed down Scamander to Scamander since Grandpa Newt figured it out two centuries ago."

"Good work everyone!" Kettleburn announced loudly as he walked into the area.

"It was Rolf's plan!" One girl shouted. Harry and the girls quickly excused themselves as people were confirming the girl's words so they could celebrate amongst themselves.

**HPCOC**

A couple days later, after the three had finished their exams, the three were walking down the seventh floor corridor. Harry was leading because he knew where he was going but Tonks was the center of the evenings activities. Hermione was next to her looking nervous.

"Are you sure about this Nym?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I think it is what I felt during the game. If I'm right I might finally be able to get higher than a centimeter off the ground." Tonks nodded resolutely. "And Harry says he knows a safe place for it."

"And we're almost there." Harry said coming to a stop in front of a tapestry. "But why don't we take a moment to appreciate this fine craftsmanship?"

"Why would we do that?" Tonks asked as she eyed the tapestry skeptically, not noticing Harry swaying back and forth.

"Is this a riddle?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Is it a hidden passage behind the tapestry or something?"

"No, neither. I just needed something handy to distract you while the room created itself behind me." Harry laughed as he turned around and walked into the Room of Requirements. "You two coming?"

Harry was somewhat concerned that 'I need a safe place for Tonks to fly' ended up being a large, slightly hemispherical, room with padded walls, floor and ceiling. Harry decided that the room knew what it was doing, it had never let him down before after all, and pulled Tonks to the middle. "Alright, just do what you do I guess."

"Okay." Tonks nodded as Harry stepped back and frowned in concentration. After a couple seconds she suddenly launched into the air, feet first. She shrieked in terror as she bounced chaotically around the room. She finally came to rest by Hermione's feet, gasping for breath. "That didn't go too well."

Hermione laughed as she helped Tonks to her feet. "No it didn't, but your flight path was very similar to failed tests back in the early days of rocket science. Why don't you try again with less effort and I'll watch with mage sight, then Harry does the same."

"That's a great idea." Harry nodded.

"I really don't want to go blasting off the walls again." Tonks said warily.

"We could rig up a harness so you don't go flying off again." Hermione answered quickly and before she finished her sentence a rope appeared from the center of the floor with some belts and buckles attached to the free end. "Like that one."

"Yea, this room does that." Harry nodded and walked over to check out that harness.

"Can you go first?" Tonks asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry nodded. A few seconds later both girls were closely examining how Harry's magic left his body through his feet and flowed up around him and back down through his head. Hermione was quick to liken it to a magnetic field.

Once Harry's test was done he and Hermione help Tonks climb into the harness. "Okay, nice and slow." Tonks said to herself as she got ready to try again. "Firm but gentle, ease into it."

Very slowly Tonks lifted off the ground and everything was going good until she hit the one centimeter mark. Suddenly she was screaming again as she was flying in very fast circles around the point where the rope met the floor. She threw up when she finally stopped. "That was horrible."

"Well, you definitely fly like a rocket alright." Hermione nodded as she thought about Tonks' magic shooting out of her feet and dissipating into the air.

"Great. Now how do we make it work right?" Tonks asked.

"Well, the muggles did it through trial and error." Harry said. "They only had several thousand crashes before they got it down."

"The problems were stability and steering, one was dealt with using fins on the rocket, the other was a contraption over the nozzle. I don't think either of those will work for you." Hermione frowned. "We should probably think about this for a while before we test again."

"I agree." Tonks said humorlessly. "I don't want to be too bruised up to enjoy Australia."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "If that's what you want."

**HPCOC**

The Twins sent the trio off with a loud bang. Once the Great Hall cleared of smoke everyone was wearing Ravenclaw colors. Snape took the prank with his usual sense of humor and stormed over to yell at Harry. Harry sighed and held up his hand. "Before you say anything, do you have any reason to suspect me of doing this other than because I am convenient? This is my last meal here for the year and I'd really rather not spoil it by breaking into our normal argument where you try to punish me and I tell you you can't and make you look bad."

Snape glared at him and twitched.

"Excellent." Harry nodded. "Do you have any more business for me or may I return to my meal?"

Snape frowned harder and turned on his heal before storming off.

"Have a nice summer, Professor!" Harry called after him.

"You should have let him talk." Fred said sadly and Daphne patted him consolingly on the back. "We charmed his voice to sound like Tonks' at the game."

**HPCOC**

"Alright!" Sirius said as the last of them arrived back at Grimmauld Place via floo. "We have today and only today to double check that everything is packed and ready to go. If there is anything we still need let me know soon, I have to make a last run to Gringott's and can pick up some things then."

"Can I go with you?" Harry asked. "The goblins have something for me to pick up."

"Of course. Anyone else?" Sirius paused for a few seconds. Hermione and Tonks looked like they were about to ask to go too.

"I'm only going to be picking the diamond up." Harry said as he waved them off.

"Okay." Tonks nodded.

"Right, shall we Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Elderly first." Harry motioned him towards the floo.

"Oh my back!" Sirius winced and laughed.

Together the two of them floo'd to The Leaky Cauldron and walked down the alley to the bank. Almost immediately after walking through the doors they were ushered passed the lines. Sirius stayed in the front lobby and dealt with getting vacation money in both Galleons and Australian Dollars. Harry however was lead back into Quartzclaw's office.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter." Quartzclaw greeted.

"Good afternoon Quartzclaw." Harry nodded in turn. "If my stone is ready I can make the last payment now."

"Of course. I've had it here for the last three days while we waited." Quartzclaw said and withdrew a dark wooden box. He opened it and turned it to Harry so that the diamond prism was proudly displayed.

Harry whistled appreciatively and examined the runes. He could hardly wait to start his tests. "This looks perfect Quartzclaw. Send my compliments to whomever deserves them."

"Yes, sir." Quartzclaw nodded while Harry put the diamond back in its box.

Harry drew his wand and shrunk the box before dropping it in a pocket. Then he pulled out the box that had his last payment and set it on the desk. "If I ever need another rare stone cut in a specific way I'll be sure to come back and talk to you again."

"You honor me." Quartzclaw nodded.

"Have a nice day." Harry smirked and walked out of the office. A minute later he was walking up to Sirius. "How's it going out here Padfoot?"

"Perfectly pleasantly Harry." Sirius sighed in resignation. "It seems like not a lot of people convert to Australian around here."

"I can't say I blame them." Harry shrugged.

"After this we still have to pick up the international portkey." Sirius shuddered and didn't notice a couple goblins share a glance. "Long distance ones are the worst but it beats flying there."

"Is it that much worse than normal ones?" Harry feigned ignorance as one of the goblins rushed off.

"Much much worse. It could take a couple hours for your stomach to settle afterwards." Sirius remarked. A goblin was walking towards them, but still on the far side of the counter, with a tray holding several stacks of bills and galleons. "Finally, we'll be able to go momentarily."

Suddenly the goblin tripped and flung coins and bills everywhere.

Sirius groaned at their misfortune and it took the goblins several minutes to clean up the mess and make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Once the money changed hands Sirius started tucking it all away in his bag.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter?" Harry turned at the question and found yet another goblin looking up at him.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I am Longtalk." The goblin replied. "From our logistics department. If you would like we can take you and your party through the tunnels instead of forcing you to take the portkey."

Sirius dropped his money bag.

"As long as it is okay with Padfoot I see no reason not to take you up on your generous offer." Harry accepted genially while Sirius nodded excitedly.

"Wonderful. Just ask for me when you are ready to leave." Longtalk bowed.

"Of course. We'll see you tomorrow morning Longtalk." Harry said and he and Sirius left the bank.

"I have never heard of anyone taking the tunnels from branch to branch before." Sirius said reverently. "And they called you 'Lord'. They must really like you or something."

"I would put money on 'or something'." Harry smirked and minutes later they floo'd home.

**AN:**

Writing Quidditch takes a huge amount of time. The match ended up taking five times as long as I was anticipating.


	50. Chapter 50

"Wanna see it?" Harry asked teasingly as the girls followed him into his room and plopped down on his bed, they knew what he had picked up at the bank.

"Please." Hermione pouted.

"Aww, how can I say no to that?" Harry smiled and pulled out the box, unshrinking it in the process.

"Oooo" Tonks commented when she saw the slightly smaller than fist sized triangular diamond prism. The top formed a pyramid and the sides of the prism tapered out as they progressed towards the base, which was flat and perfectly level. Numerous runes swept up and down the sides and if viewed under magnification the fact that the lines of those runes were made out of many runes that were many times smaller would be apparent.

"I thought you said you were getting diamonds." Hermione said as she lifted the prism out of its box to take a closer look.

"That is a diamond." Harry smirked as Hermione froze and nearly dropped the prism.

"Oh, well I'll just set this back down then." Hermione chuckled and put the diamond back carefully.

"Oooo" Tonks said when the prism passed through a beam of light and split it onto the wall.

"Kids!" Gwenog called up. "Dinner!"

"You two go ahead, I've got to send this to Gnicc and I'll meet you down there in a couple minutes." Harry said.

"Okay." Tonks nodded and hopped off his bed.

"Don't take too long mister." Hermione poked him in the chest playfully.

"No ma'am." Harry saluted and the girls walked out laughing. Harry sealed the door when it closed and stepped over to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the number 18 on it. Once the ink dried he stuck it to the box with a permanent sticking charm and called for Marny. "I'm sure you know where this goes."

"Of course Harry Potter Sir." Marny took the box and popped away.

Harry marked it down with the others in his parselscript notebook before tucking the notebook back into his pocket and undoing the charms on the door. Walking down the hall he could just make out the voices downstairs.

"...And then he called Harry 'Lord' and offered to let us take the tunnels." Sirius said.

"You're lying." Remus rebuked coldly. "The goblins have never let a human use their tunnels for travel before; why would they start now?"

"Maybe it has something to do with that monster diamond." Tonks said cheerily.

"Monster diamond?" Dan asked.

"About...yay big." Tonks said, Harry assumed she had gestured the dimensions.

"Enough to bankrupt a small muggle country." Hermione added. "Maybe some magical ones too."

Harry quietly floated back to his room, opened the door and then shut it loudly.

"So I was thinking we start in Cairns." Sirius said loudly. "And then check out the reefs for a while."

"With all that gillyweed you bought we'll probably be able to spend a solid week swimming." Remus snorted and Harry stepped reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Great!" Harry said as he walked into the room. "That should be enough time to catch one of my snakes."

**HPCOC**

"No Theo!" Tracey shouted as Blaise and Daphne returned to the common room after dinner. "Absolutely not."

"But-" Nott tried to object.

"I don't care!" Tracey cut him off. "That's taking it too far."

"Tracey-" Pansy growled.

"If I so much as think you're actually going to do it, I'll...I'll...I'll go to McGonagall!" Tracey glared.

"You wouldn't!" Nott gasped as several other Slytherins looked at her in horror.

"Don't push me Theodore!" Tracey crossed her arms. "You won't like the results." With that she turned and walked straight towards Blaise and Daphne, who were standing, shocked, in front of the entrance. "MOVE!" Tracey snapped at them and they both quickly stepped to the side to let her pass.

Nott and Pansy gathered up their things and stormed off to Nott's room.

Daphne and Blaise quickly moved to one corner and discussed what they had witnessed. After ten minutes they decided that they didn't have anything solid and shouldn't bother Harry about it. In the morning they would tell the other members of the Court and would keep a close watch on the situation.

**HPCOC**

"So did you guys ever get around to telling us what you signed up for next year?" Hestia asked as she, Remus, Sirius and Gwenog, Dan and Emma, the kids and Ted walked towards Gringott's early the next morning.

"I signed up for everything." Hermione smiled through her yawn. "Even Muggle Studies. Professor Flitwick tried to get me to drop that and divination but I talked him down."

"Just Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Healing for me." Tonks shrugged, eyes half lidded.

"They're teaching healing now?" Ted asked. "Since when?"

"Since next year." Harry replied. "Evidently whomever is going to be the healer next year insisted."

"Oh." Ted nodded.

"What about you Harry." Gwen asked. "What did you take?"

"I also signed up for everything." Harry smirked. _And I'm going to get another time turner!_ He thought gleefully.

"Your mother would be proud." Remus stated.

"Prongs might tease you a bit but he wouldn't mean it." Sirius added.

"Well, we're proud of all three of you." Emma smiled and Dan nodded automatically.

"We're all proud of you." Hestia clarified as they walked into Gringott's.

"Lord Potter and Company." A goblin just inside the door said and bowed to Harry. "Right this way please."

"Thank you." Harry nodded in reply and they set off while Sirius shot a look at said 'I told you so' to Remus. The goblin lead them passed the lines and directly to the carts where an extra large one, with cushions, was waiting.

"Clearance on either side will be less than a meter at times so please keep your hands and feet inside the cart." The goblin said as they finished climbing aboard. "We will depart in three, two, one." He finished and threw the lever forward.

Screams of terror contrasted screams of glee as the cart took off, but no one was sleepy anymore. Harry was watching carefully despite the many sharp drops and quick turns. Finally after a ten minute ride they came to a stop. "Welcome to Australia." The goblin said as he hopped out and helped the ladies.

"There is no way we could have gotten here already." Dan gasped. "We weren't going _that_ fast."

"There were seven instances when we were subjected to portkey like travel." Harry remarked. "Each time there was a sudden drop. That's how they cover the feeling of their effect."

"Quite right, Lord Potter." The goblin nodded. "Might I ask how you could tell?"

"Of course." Harry smiled. "I watched an arch go by, then the drop I mentioned and finally the color of the walls changed. Twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern, seven times is obvious."

The goblin laughed. "You're very wise m'lord."

"You have just entered the twilight zone." Hestia whispered to Gwenog who struggled not to laugh as they were lead up to the lobby.

"Okay Harry." Remus said once they left the building. "What did you do to the goblins?"

"I just told them how much they would regret losing my business." Harry shrugged. "Nothing unexpected."

"I'm sure someone has tried that before but-" Remus started.

"Forget about that." Sirius cut him off as he and Ted consulted a map. "The hotel I read about is a few blocks away if we're reading this thing correctly. THAT WAY!" Sirius shouted and pointed down the street. "With any luck they'll have enough rooms available."

"Didn't you make a reservation?" Emma asked.

"And how would I have done that?" Sirius frowned. "I tried flooing them but couldn't find the address and it's too far for an owl."

"Telephone." Hermione replied smugly.

"Oh please." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Even I know that you can't telephone across the ocean."

There was a large collective sigh from the other nine members of the party who were all either muggles, muggleborn, muggle raised or had a lot of exposure to muggles.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but you're wrong." Gwenog smiled and slipped her hand into Sirius'.

"Nu-uh, Lily told me that your voice gets covered by the sound of the waves and nothing but ocean sounds come out at the other end." Sirius objected as Remus burst into laughter.

"You actually believed that!" Remus gasped.

"Lily wouldn't have lied to me." Sirius scowled. "Would she?"

"All the time Mate." Remus chuckled.

"Oh." Sirius said sadly prompting Gwenog to comfort him. "Say it ain't so Moony."

"I hate to interrupt this pity party but I think this is it." Dan said pointing at the hotel across the street.

"Oh good, we're here." Sirius said perking up to his normal self. Three minutes later he walked up to the front desk. "Hello, we'd like to get some rooms."

"Are you with the Potter Party?" The lady asked.

"Um, I guess." Sirius rubbed his neck. "How did you know?"

"Yesterday a Gringott's employee came around to all of the hotels and made arrangements for a large British group." She replied with a smile. "After hearing your accent I guessed. Are you Lord Potter?"

Sirius sighed and waved Harry forward. "No, no I'm not."

**HPCOC**

"Wow, look at this place!" Tonks exclaimed as they saw Harry's bed.

"There's another telly in here!" Hermione called out from the bathroom.

"That's what, three now or four?" Tonks called back.

"Four!" Hermione shouted.

"That's it, I'm staying here with you." Tonks said as she turned back to Harry.

"I don't think your dad would be too happy with that." Harry laughed.

"I'll just tell him I got lost." Tonks shrugged. "This room is big enough."

"I don't think they'd buy that." Hermione said as she rejoined them.

"Hello?" Gwenog's voice called from the front.

"We're in the bedroom!" Hermione called out. "Come on back!"

"Oh baby!" Hestia joked saucily.

"Wait, where's the bedroom?" Sirius asked.

"It's behind the stuffed kangaroo." Harry said. "You can't miss it."

"Is that a second telly?" Dan asked.

"You could get lost in here." Ted added.

"Told you." Tonks whispered to Hermione.

"I don't blame you girls for checking this one out first." Emma said as she stuck her head into the bedroom. "Ours are great, but this..." She trailed off and gestured around.

"Yea." Tonks said dreamily.

"Oh look, a balcony!" Remus' voice trickled in from the other room. "And there's a hot tub on it!"

"I'll go get my suit!" Hestia cheered.

"There isn't enough time for that right now Hestia." Sirius replied. "We still need to get down to the marina and find a boat to rent then start hunting for those snakes."

"We can do that tomorrow." Hestia whined.

"You'll say that tomorrow too." Gwenog retorted.

Harry sighed and rolled over the bed. He picked up the phone and a moment later heard it ringing. "Concierge, how can I help you today Lord Potter?"

"First drop the 'Lord', it isn't a true title." Harry sighed.

"Only because you're not seventeen yet." Tonks replied just loud enough to be heard through the phone.

"Quiet you." Harry mock glared. "Anyway, we would like to rent a boat preferably today but tomorrow is fine too."

"Yes sir, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

"Can I help you with anything else?"

"No thank you."

"Have a nice day sir."

"You as well." Harry said and hung up. "Hestia, go get your suit!"

"Yay!" Rapid footsteps could be heard heading towards the door. "Come on Gwenny!"

"But, the boat!" Sirius objected.

"I've got people on it Padfoot." Harry assured him. "Just calm down, take Moony, get changed and join your women."

Harry pulled his reptile book out of his trunk, which had been shrunken and in his pocket like everyone else's, and Hande slithered out to join him. It took nearly twenty minutes for the concierge to get them a boat and in that time all of the adults had found their way to the hot tub and Hande was a near perfect match for the species of snake they were looking for, Hydrophis Belcheri also known as the Faint-Banded Sea Snake.

Harry chose this snake for one reason and one reason only. It could hold its breath for nearly eight hours and swim the whole time. Being one of the snakes that was arguably the most toxic in the non-magical world was a nice bonus. The yellow and black stripes would stand out above water but Harry and Tonks were both fairly sure that they would still have some control over their shape despite the transformation, and even if they didn't it wasn't that big of a deal.

**HPCOC**

"Professor McGonagall?" Tracey asked as she slipped into the Transfiguration classroom just after a group of fourth years left.

"Yes Ms. Davis?" McGonagall replied.

"You may have noticed that Pansy received a package today." Tracey paused for McGonagall to nod then took a deep shaky breath. "I have reason to believe that the package contained some form of love potion and if I am correct the most likely targets are Potter's friends, probably tonight at dinner, to the ends of causing tension and the eventual destruction of their friendships."

"That is a very serious accusation Ms. Davis." McGonagall frowned at the news.

"It is, but I was originally supposed to be in on it. I objected to the extremity of Nott's plan." Tracey stared at her feet.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to take the necessary precautions." McGonagall paused for a second. "Unless there is something you would like to add I believe I should go speak with Healer Tonks and the other heads."

"Don't tell Professor Snape. He'll just warn them." Tracey cautioned and left the room.

McGonagall sighed as the door closed and started contacting the others while trying to figure out the best way to handle it.

**HPCOC**

"Excuse me Mr. Nott, Ms. Parkinson." McGonagall said as she stopped the two just after they entered the Great Hall that evening. "I need to search your bags."

"For what?" Nott demanded testily. On the other side of the doors Blaise and Daphne were getting into a position to hear everything without being seen.

"Do you have a warrant?" Pansy sneered.

"Unfortunately for you I am not an Auror and do not require a warrant. Now set your bags down and step away." McGonagall ordered as the rest of the staff came closer.

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded as he walked forward as the students complied.

"A standard check for contraband." McGonagall replied and opened Pansy's bag.

"I'll not have my students' right violated like this." Snape glared.

"You've done the same thing to many students before." Sprout said and placed herself between Snape and McGonagall.

"And it is within the school charter." Flitwick added as he joined Sprout.

"What do we have here?" McGonagall asked as she held up nine potion vials. "Healer Tonks?"

"Severus is the Potions Master." Dumbledore interjected. "He is the most qualified to examine those."

"I can tell you right off the cuff that those three are fertility potions." Andromeda said before waving her wand over the others. "These are Amortentia. Already keyed to specific people too. With a little more time I can figure out who." She then noticed initials marked on the bottom. "Oh wait, they're marked. Let's see: GW, FW, BZ, DG, HA and SB."

"I think attempting to poison their classmates is grounds for expulsion." Sprout said firmly.

"I do too." Flitwick nodded.

"This proves nothing." Snape sneered. "They never attempted to do anything."

"Severus is correct." Dumbledore said sagely. "Possession of contraband does not warrant expulsion and they have done nothing with said contraband. They probably would have decided against it if they had been given the chance."

"The rules are quite clear on possession though." McGonagall countered. "I believe fifty points and a week in detention is called for each potion and each person."

"Albus!" Snape squawked, the thought of losing 900 points was intolerable.

"I think that is a bit harsh." Albus said calmly. "I believe one hundred points total and a week of detention each is enough."

"Albus! They could have destroyed six innocent lives!" Andromeda said outraged.

"But they didn't." Albus smiled. "My decision stands."

**HPCOC**

"You dumb bitch!" Nott screeched and shoved Tracey after sneaking up from behind.

Tracey screamed as she toppled over the couch in front of her and hit her head on a coffee table with a loud bang. The whole Slytherin common room grew silent as every head turned to the commotion. Tracey picked herself up and turned to face Nott with blood running down her face from a long gash over her left eyebrow.

"_Aguamenti_!" Pansy cast before Tracey could say anything. Pansy intentionally over powered the spell and the resulting stream of water was enough to knock Tracey down again, this time across the table. "You almost got us expelled!" Pansy yelled. "Never come near us again!"

"Don't worry." Tracey spat as she sat up and pressed a hand to her cut. "I won't."

"Good." Nott nodded and walked away with Pansy close behind.

"Don't think your help has gone unknown or unappreciated." Daphne said quietly as she knelt down next to Tracey a few moments later and started cleaning her face. "It is our turn to help, if you'll let us. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing."

"No, that will just make things worse." Tracey said sadly.

"Okay, at least let Hannah take a look." Daphne replied and Blaise got his mirror out.

"It's okay. You really don't have to." Tracey tried.

"If we reacted faster you wouldn't have even been hurt just now." Blaise said. "It is the least we can do."

"Okay." She relented and allowed herself to be led away. Daphne was taking care of her while Blaise was informing the rest of the Court about the situation, except for Harry and his girls, who were evidently out of range. She was rarely seen outside the company of the Court for the rest of the school year.

**HPCOC**

The search for snakes looked very much like the casual exploration and enjoyment of one of the world's prettiest wonders, in fact, only Harry and Sirius were truly searching. In the end it was Remus who spotted the snake first. He stunned it silently and grabbed it with gloves on, just in case, then swam back to the boat and dropped the meter long snake in a large glass aquarium. It had only taken them three days. Harry climbed back into the boat once his gillyweed wore off and lowered his face so it was level with the snake.

"_Hello, you look like a nice alien._" The snake said brightly. "_I am aware that your kind makes this mistake regularly but I feel that I must inform you that I do not taste good. Could you please put me back in the water?_"

"_I have no desire to eat you._" Harry hissed back, smiling.

"_Oh that is a relief._" The snake sighed. "_I'd rather not be probed either, we could just pretend this never happened._" It added hopefully.

"_I'm not going to probe you either._" Harry laughed.

"_Implant me then?_" It asked nervously.

"_Nope._" Harry shook his head.

"_This abduction is nothing like the stories._" The snake observed. "_Do you know what you're doing?_"

"_I would like to take a sample of your DNA so that I can modify mine to allow myself to go from one of our forms to the other's without limitations._" Harry smirked.

"_And you can do all of that without probing, eating or implanting?_" The snake asked skeptically.

"_All I need is a little bit of your venom or perhaps some skin if you're going to be shedding soon._" Harry replied.

"_Oh...and then you'll let me go? Unharmed?_" It asked.

"_Yes._" Harry nodded.

"_Would you like me to bite you now then?_" It asked.

"_Not me, I have something for this. One moment._" Harry dug around in his bag for a few seconds before returning with a small jar that had a plastic diaphragm stretched over the mouth. "_Here, bite this and inject it with venom._"

"_Okay._" The snake agreed and quickly sunk its fixed fangs into the plastic and waited as a few drops fell then pulled back. "_Is that enough?_"

"_Yes, thank you. This will be a big help._" Harry said with a bow.

"_You're welcome. Can I go home now?_" It asked.

"_Of course._" Harry smiled and lowered a hand into the tank, allowing the deadly snake to wrap around his wrist.

"_My name is Jumal by the way._" The snake said as Harry carried him to the water.

"_I'm Harry. It was nice to meet you._"

"_You as well._" Jumal said as he slipped back into the ocean. "_I don't think anyone has spoken to an alien before, my friends will never believe me._"

**HPCOC**

"_Hey Jumal! Where have you been?_" One of Jumal's friends asked as he swam into an area where the snakes regularly formed hunting parties.

"_I got abducted by aliens!_" Jumal said excitedly.

"_Sure you did._" His friend replied with the equivalent of rolling his eyes.

**AN:** First and foremost: I have never been to Australia and I don't want to base their stay only off of internet reviews. I picked Cairns because I looked at a map and it was marked close to the GBR and was in the region I thought Sydney was in.

These last few weeks have been very chaotic for me. Two weeks ago I was gearing up to move in less than a month and open a restaurant next summer. This week I am expecting to be unemployed and homeless come the new year and am thinking about joining the Coast Guard instead. If any of you are/were Coast Guard people (officers? Soldiers? Idk) could you tell me whether or not you got to choose where you went out of basic? I think you do but I'm not too keen to assume that the recruiters wouldn't be lying to me if I asked them. And also how long is the standard contract duration?

And another thing. I think the cannon conversion rate between pounds and galleons to be absurd. Plenty of other people have made every point there is to make about this and I've never planned to really nail the exact rate down but for me it is somewhere between fifty and one hundred pounds to a galleon.


	51. Chapter 51

**(June 16)**

Ted found that a couple weeks away from his wife left him with excessive amounts of free time. Normally this would be okay, but after a week and a half he was getting bored. He solved this by reading tour guides and books on the culture of the indigenous people. In turn, this lead to Ted solving one of Sirius' problems and brought the whole group to Australia's magical district.

Mutitgroote, named after Aboriginal communities, was accessible from every major city in Australia and, while it catered primarily to the European style of magic, large sections of the shopping district were devoted to Aboriginal Shaman-ism.

"Ooo, let's go in there!" Tonks said brightly and pointed at a nearby store.

"Um, Nym, that's a clothes store." Harry said gently.

"I know." Tonks nodded and tugged on Harry's arm. "Come on."

"Did you forget to pack something?" Harry asked without moving.

"No." Tonks frowned.

"Then why do you want to go clothes shopping? We're in Australia after all, we should do something interesting." The adults were a few feet behind the children and they all knew that was a mistake as soon as he said it.

"Actually I need Harry's help with something. Why don't the rest of you go ahead and we'll catch up." Ted jumped in before the girls had a chance to respond and pulled Harry a few steps away.

"Really? What?" Tonks asked skeptically.

"I'm afraid it is a surprise." Ted smiled.

"That's right, from all of us to all you ladies." Sirius nodded when he remembered what Ted had suggested to him and moved over to join him. "I think I had better go with them too, I can't allow my godson to walk around a foreign country without proper supervision."

"Padfoot needs a babysitter." Remus said quickly and stepped over too.

"I'm not good at quickly coming up with excuses." Dan added and moved while the women turned to glare at him. "What? Did you really think I would want to be left alone with five of you in there?"

Dan shuddered violently and the tension broke, Hestia, Gwenog and Emma started laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes. Emma made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go on boys. We'll manage without you."

As the boys left hearing range Gwenog turned to a disappointed Tonks and smirked. "If you want Harry to go clothes shopping with you there has to be a perk for him. Let's get the two of you each something cute and, when he sees you in them, let him know that there were other things he might have liked more but you couldn't ask for his opinion."

Tonks giggled and Hermione looked to her mother to see her reaction. Emma shrugged, smiling lightly. "It's what I'm about to do for your father."

**HPCOC**

"So what's up?" Harry asked after they walked a few blocks down the road.

"Well, one of my books said that we could get in contact with aboriginal tribesmen here somewhere." Ted said and looked around. "We might be a bit lost right now but we'll find them and hopefully we'll be able to talk them into allowing us to observe their solstice ceremonies at Ayers Rock."

"Oh, wow." Harry nodded.

"The only reason I think they'll agree is because traditionally this solstice is used for their version of the animagus transformation." Ted withdrew and opened a small book. "It says here that most of the time they end up as dingos. That's neither here nor there though. I'm going to suggest that they allow us to observe their process and in return they can observe ours."

"Cool. Why do you need my help?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I don't, I was just trying to avoid an awkward...um...let's say 'conflict'." Ted shrugged.

"Ooo, a didgeridoo store!" Sirius exclaimed then turned to Harry. "That reminds me, can you replicate Gwen's hands for a minute?"

"What?" Harry asked, stumped by the non sequitur.

**HPCOC**

"I can't believe you didn't do that at home." Harry grumbled as he and Sirius left the store. "I'm going to have to get revenge at some point you know."

"Oh, shut up and be happy for me." Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"How did didgeridoos remind you of that anyway?" Harry demanded.

"Do you really want to know the details of my love life?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Harry said quickly. "Eww."

"I'm kidding." Sirius laughed. "It's really just an inside joke. I asked her Gwen how to spell 'didgeridoo' and we spent most of an hour laughing about it."

"Gotcha." Harry said relieved.

**HPCOC**

**(June 17)**

"I got fourth!" Daphne exclaimed happily as she and Blaise joined Fred and George in the Great Hall just before the leaving feast and just after seeing the year's class rankings.

"Congratulations!" George cheered and gave her a quick hug.

"Harry, Hermione and Tonks got the top three spots again." Blaise remarked sardonically. "Surprise surprise."

Fred laughed. "Of course they did."

"You two should go back to where you came from." Ron interjected snottily. "The feast is about to start."

"Ugh, I can't believe you're related to him." Daphne told George and made a face at Ron. "He's so uncouth."

"Like that means anything coming from a slimy snake!" Ron spat back.

"You don't even know what it means, do you?" Blaise chuckled. "So sad."

"Indeed." Daphne looked up at the head table. "But he does have a point, we should go."

"I doubt they would notice." George said hopefully.

"Snape is already looking at us." Blaise said with a shrug.

"Damn." Fred said.

"It's okay, we have the whole train ride to..." Daphne pause and flicked her eyes towards Ron, then back, before smiling mischievously. "Spend _together._" She winked flirtatiously at George and sauntered off with a very noticeable swing in her hips leaving Ron staring in disbelief. Blaise smirked and quickly followed her.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded as George watched them go.

"Nothing Ron, she was just messing with your head." Fred laughed.

"It better not have." Ron frowned. "It's bad enough that you talk to them."

George rolled his eyes and looked to the front of the Hall as Dumbledore took the podium. "Once again the school year has come to an end." Dumbledore paused for applause. "It has been a trying year and we continue to mourn our loses." Dumbledore fell silent for a moment. "I would like to give thanks to Healer Tonks and Professor Croaker for sacrificing their time to help us in our need."

"Now before we go and start the process of replacing the year's worth of learning with food we must announce the results of the house cup. In fourth place with a record low is Ravenclaw with fifty-eight points." Ravenclaw burst into applause. "Yes, congratulations. Professor Flitwick has informed me that almost 90% of the house has stopped accepting points. Gryffindor has come in third with 247 points."

"We'll beat you next year!" Fred shouted and pointed at the Ravenclaws, the rest of the Gryffindors agreed emphatically.

"I don't think the school could handle that Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said calmly as the other professors attempted to restrain their looks of abject horror. "Moving on, second place goes to Hufflepuff with 315 points while Slytherin takes first with 538 points." The Slytherins clapped while their banners dropped into place throughout the hall. "Congratulations. Now without further ado, tuck in."

**HPCOC**

**(June 18)**

"MONSTERS!" Lavender shrieked as she and Parvati ran back through the entrance hall, startling those who were waiting to head out to the carriages.

"Show me where." Croaker ordered as he walked over, wand drawn.

"B-b-by the c-carriages." Parvati stuttered. Together the three of them walked back outside until Parvati stopped and pointed. "See, right there."

Croaker took one look and started laughing. "Those aren't monsters, they're called threstrals. I'll leave a note for next year's Defense professor and have him tell everyone about them." Croaker led the girls back inside. "Attention please! There are no monsters, the carriages have always been pulled by horse like creatures that are normally invisible. I'll let your defense professor next year give you all the details but the threstrals will not hurt anyone. Do not be fooled by their appearance."

After that there were no interruptions in the normal procession of students, even though tension was high. Within an hour the train was loaded and on its way towards London allowing the staff of Hogwart's to let out a collective sigh of relief.

**HPCOC**

At King's Cross station the Twins were the first to split off from the group, having spotted Ron talking adamantly to their mother. Daphne waited until Ron looked over at them and pulled George into a long hug before letting them leave.

Tracey, having not left the Court alone, spotted her parents next and turned to Blaise, Daphne, Hannah and Susan. "Um...so I don't really have any friends right now." She shifted anxiously. "Do you, um, think I could write you guys, maybe?"

"Of course you can." Hannah replied with a comforting smile while the others chimed in with their confirmations.

"Thanks!" Tracey said relieved with a huge grin. "I can't tell you how much that means."

"It's okay, we understand." Susan said.

"Thanks, see you." Tracey waved and walked away. Over the next few minutes the remaining four found their families and took their leave.

**HPCOC**

**(June 19)**

The sun was setting on the beach where everyone was relaxing after Andromeda joined them. She sat with Ted on a beach towel as they shared the events of the last couple weeks with each other, blissfully ignoring the others.

"Let's go swimming." Tonks suggested and stood up.

"Okay." Hermione agreed as Tonks removed her outer wear, revealing her bright pink two piece underneath.

"Harry?" Tonks asked as he stared dumbly. "Oh, do you like my suit? I just got it the other day." She twirled around to show it off.

"It fits her well, don't you think?" Hermione continued as she revealed her own emerald green two piece.

"It doesn't look as good as yours though." Tonks smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks Nym, but I still think the blue one might have been better." Hermione blushed.

"I thought you said that one was too skimpy." Tonks crossed her arms under her bust and shifter her weight to one leg, causing that hip to stick out.

"I thought that, but I'm not so sure anymore." Hermione gave an exaggerated shrug. "I really could have used another opinion." She took a deep breath and let it out in a quick sigh. "Too bad it was just us girls."

"Well," Tonks turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

"..." Harry blushed then shook his head violently. "You both look amazing."

"Thank you." Hermione and Tonks chorused while smiling prettily.

"Come on!" Tonks added and bent over to grab Harry's hand and drag him to his feet.

"They're so cute." Gwenog sighed as she leaned back against Sirius' chest and watched the girls drag a stumbling Harry down to the water line.

Sirius chuckled when Tonks shoved Harry while he was in the process of removing his shirt, thereby causing him to fall directly into the surf. His head popped back above the waves and he glared indignantly at Tonks while Hermione came to his aid are helped him remove the offending garment. "That they are." Sirius said quietly and kissed the top of Gwenog's head.

The two of them watched the kids splash for a few minutes before Sirius silently reached down and picked up Gwenog's left hand and held it up near his face. Remus had been waiting for that signal and innocently levitated a small box over and set it next to Sirius' right hip. Sirius slowly and deliberately examined every inch of Gwenog's hand, turning it gently to see both sides.

"What are you doing?" Gwenog asked softly.

"Just wondering something." Sirius replied.

"What's that?" Gwenog asked.

"If you'd be my wife." Sirius grabbed the small box and moved it in front of her while opening it and revealing the ring inside, all in one smooth motion.

Gwenog screamed and turned around quickly then kissed Sirius hard enough to knock them both over. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She declared punctuating each yes with a small kiss. She sat up so she was straddling his waist and held out her left hand so he could place the ring. It slipped perfectly into place and no one mentioned the awkward time at the jewelers where Harry had confirmed the size.

Hestia was the first of the ladies to reach them and was examining the ring as the other caught up. Hermione and Tonks were the last to get there with Harry close behind and they left him speechless again as they jumped up and down in excitement. He was brought out of his stupor when Dan cleared his throat from a few feet away and Ted fixed him with a stern look.

"Sorry." Harry muttered just loud enough for the fathers to hear.

"We should celebrate. Did anyone bring fireworks by any chance?" Remus suggested.

"No, but I have something almost as good." Harry said grateful for the end of that moment and moved over to his towel and picked up his wand. One flick later and a small pile of pebbles started gathering at his feet. "I picked this charm up from an American, he called it 'The Gambit'."

Harry picked up a stone and tapped it with his wand. "_Tardus Manu Grenade._" The stone flashed white and he quickly tossed it into the air and banished it. When it reached it zenith the stone exploded in a bright flash.

"Oooo." Tonks said.

"Aaahhh." Hermione replied and Harry set off another.

"Teach me." Tonks sighed and Hermione nodded vigorously. The three of them spent the rest of the evening blowing things up.

**HPCOC**

**(June 21)**

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as the group formed around a plank of wood that was their portkey. "Shouldn't we be taking our potions?"

"You'll be doing that there." Ted said dismissively.

"And where is there?" Hermione asked tersely.

"Ayers Rock." Ted smiled and reached for the portkey.

"Oh." Hermione smiled and placed her hand on the board very deliberately as to hook her pinky around Harry's. Ted checked his watch and gave a quick count down before it activated.

The sun was already setting behind the monolith giving the impression of being on fire. Drums and chanting drifted through the air drawing their attention to the group of Aborigines a few dozen meters away. The smell of burning wood filled them as Ted drew their attention.

"We have been granted the chance to observe an Aboriginal ritual tonight and while we're here we're the guests of the Anangu tribe. You will not cause problems." He said sternly and glared at Sirius. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Sirius said meekly and dropped his head.

"Good, let's go." Ted said and led them towards the tribe. As they walked one of the tribesmen moved towards them.

"Hello." The man said in a thick accent. "Good greetings. I am Keurong."

They shared his greeting and introduced themselves and allowed Ted to act as they spokesperson. "When would you like our children to perform their ritual Keurong?"

"Ours will take all night." Keurong replied. "Yours could go now."

"Wait, we're going to change in front of all these people?" Hermione gasped. "What if we did something wrong?"

"I already looked this morning." Harry said and held up the heavily charmed case that held their potions. "Everything looks perfect."

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll be right there with you." Tonks said and took her hand in comfort.

"Okay." Hermione said and took a fortifying breath as they reached the fires.

Keurong moved away from them and spoke rapidly in his native tongue. Within a minute a large place had been cleared in the middle of the camp. Keurong returned and led them into the center positioning Harry and the girls in a perfect triangle. He conferred with a few other older tribesmen and Ted then motioned Sirius and Gwenog to move behind Harry, The Grangers behind Hermione, and The Tonks' behind Tonks. The tribe itself formed a very curious ring around them with Remus and Hestia.

Harry nodded to the girls and opened the box, taking his vial and passing it to Hermione. After she and Tonks took their vials Remus stepped forward and took the box from them. They silently reached into their pockets for the pieces of their chosen animals. Hermione tipped a dead fly out of a glass vial and watched her potion turn dark gray. Harry's turned yellow after he poured in the venom and they both turned to Tonks as she dropped two pristine white feathers into hers. They all hesitated.

"Whenever you're ready." Sirius said calmingly and the three shared a look. "Don't forget how to turn back, just visualize yourself as human again."

"Three, two, one." Harry counted and they drank their potions simultaneously.

**HPCOC**

"Welcome to the first faculty meeting of the summer." Dumbledore said as a dicta-quote quill scratched on a parchment in front of him. "Does anyone have any issues to bring forth before we start working on next year's schedule?"

"I do." Flitwick announced and stood on his chair. "Two of my students have signed up for the full course load next year. Both of them are fantastic students and I believe they could handle the stress of the additional work."

"Which students?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger." Flitwick replied. "I recommend that we allow them to take the courses and we should follow our protocol for these situations and issue them with the school's time-turner."

"NO!" McGonagall and Snape shouted as they jumped to their feet.

"Do you realize how difficult it is to keep track of that boy as it stands?" McGonagall gasped.

"Can you imagine how much trouble he'll cause if he can make himself an alibi?" Snape demanded at the same time.

Sprout looked at them for a moment and burst into laughter. McGonagall and Snape turned to her angrily and McGonagall spoke up. "Do you think this is funny?"

Sprout couldn't stop laughing and after a few moments Flitwick chuckled and spoke up again. "I think she's just happy that the two of you have finally agreed on something."

McGonagall and Snape looked at each other in surprise, which set the rest of the staff to laughing. "Very well, when they return from Australia I'll have someone go fetch them and we'll talk about other options." Dumbledore assured. "If there are no other issues at the moment why don't we move on to scheduling."

**HPCOC**

Hermione disappeared with a small whooshing noise and left a common housefly in her stead. After flying around for a couple seconds she noticed something wrong and took Sirius' instructions to heart and pictured herself as human again. She reappeared and looked to the other two. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Harry said and looked himself up and down to see if there was any change.

"Maybe it just doesn't work on metamorphma...aaaaa!" Tonks cut herself off and started wriggling around as she fiercely scratched at her scalp and arms.

"Thss ss umcommftble." Harry muttered as he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"What?" Sirius asked in worry, then shock as the color started leaving Tonks' face.

"Harry, you're turning yellow!" Hermione gasped.

Harry ignored the discomfort in his teeth and stared at his hands as he was forced into his natural form. It wasn't the same though. His nails thickened and sharpened to the claws he'd come to know and his skin took on a bronze hue. As he started glowing Harry noticed that his hands and arms were banded with dark brown stripes and he could now tell that his teeth were hooked and backwards facing, like a snake's fangs. Then pain subsided.

"I think it's over." Tonks said and he looked over to her, seeing her for the first time. Her skin, hair and eyes were perfectly white and flawless with only the shadows to show her features. White feathers sprouted up through her hair and down both arms.

"You're beautiful." Harry managed to say despite having foreign feeling teeth before his bones started aching. "Not done yet."

A moment later they both collapsed and transformed leaving a faint banded sea snake and a white snowy owl where before two teens sat. _Thermal vision, I can't believe I forgot about that._ Harry thought and looked at Tonks. Once he confirmed that she had taken the shape of Hedwig Harry looked himself over. Not wanting to waste time he focused and started growing, once he reached his maximum he looked to Sirius pointedly then to himself and back to Sirius.

"Right." Sirius nodded and lifted his wand to cast a measuring charm. "5.3 meters."

Harry looked back to Tonks, who was now sporting bright pink plumage on the top of her head, and slowly changed his colors. The tribesmen started shouting and pointing and a few dropped to their knees. This concerned Harry and he quickly transformed back to his regular shape, followed soon after by Tonks.

"Numereji." Keurong said reverently from his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground before rising. "You have been blessed."

"Er, what?" Harry asked stupidly.

"The Rainbow Serpent." Hermione said. "It is one of their gods and a protector of their people."

Keurong spoke loudly to his tribe in their native tongue and his people cheered loudly. Within moments Harry and the rest were swept up by the tribe and were presented with food and drink. One of the women came by and painted designs on Harry's face. The festival raged on into the night and at midnight the youths were sitting in a large circle around the biggest of the fires. Keurong chanted and tossed several bundles of plants into the fire. As the smoke curled up into the night sky it shone with many colors and Keurong's chant was taken up by the youths. After another ten minutes they all suddenly stopped and slumped forward before slowly transforming into Dingos.

The new dingos started to play and were joined by many of the adults, and Sirius. They portkeyed back to their hotel just after 3am and returned to England a few days later.

**AN: **This chapter was hard to write. I didn't like it enough that I completely started over twice, almost did so a third time too.

So I've gone on several vacations with my mother and sisters and every time we spend insane amounts of time in stores. Shopping is seriously the biggest waste of a vacation I can think of, other than getting a job.

Tardus Manu Grenade : Slow hand grenade

Ayers Rock was officially returned to the original name of Uluru in '95

The rainbow serpent is one of the Pan-Australian myths and it has a different name in each region. Numereji is just a guess as being the correct name for this group. It is believed to inhabit water holes and underground waterways and causes drownings in these places, but is the protector of the Aborigines apparently. Australian readers: tell me how wrong I am.

And yes, Tonks took feathers from Hedwig, a few chapters ago she talked to Hedwig about something that kind of had to do with Harry, if you remember.


	52. Chapter 52

**AN:** Before I get to this chapter I have two things to say about the last. 1) Harry, Hermione and Tonks only have one animal form, none of the English magicals took part in the Aboriginal ceremony, they were just observing, Harry got painted to honor their god, that's it. 2) The bikini scene wasn't the first time Harry saw them in swimsuits, they were part of the search for Jumal after all, this was just the first time they had dressed specifically to impress him. It is going to pay off at the same time as fly!Hermione. Another side note is that this chapter is the first of the third year as I divide them up on my computer. Year 1 had 18 chapters and year 2 had 33. At that rate of increase year three will have like 60 or 48, depending on how you look at it. I don't expect that many.

**HPCOC**

It was raining as they all left Gringott's on the way to the Leaky Cauldron to use the public floo home. Despite that Hermione still stopped the whole procession in front of Flourish and Blotts. There was a sign introducing a new edition of _Hogwart's: A History_ that caught her eye.

"Look Harry!" She squealed as she read the sign. "They have a chapter on you now!"

"Really?" Harry frowned. "That seems a bit premature."

"I guess, but it says that chapter is automatically updating." Hermione nodded and turned to her parents. "Can I get a copy?"

"Maybe for your birthday sweety." Emma replied with a small smile.

"Please!" She stretched the word out and pouted.

"We'll see." Dan chuckled.

"That means no." Hermione grumbled.

"If it is any consolation the new _Firebolt_ is going on the public market next week and I won't be getting that either." Tonks sighed as she looked wistfully across the street at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"You're right!" Andromeda quipped merrily. "It's supposed to be dreadfully expensive."

"It's not that much." Tonks replied and focused on her inner owl, changing only her eyes. "Just...price on request. Oh. Never mind."

"So, Harry, do you have anything to stop and stare at too?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Actually I do need to put in an order for a hundred test blanks from Erikson's Excellent Enchantments, but I can send Hedwig with that." Harry shrugged.

"Excellent!" Gwenog cheered. "Home then!"

"How did you do just your eyes?" Sirius asked as the group started moving again.

"Um, I don't know." Tonks said. "I just thought about it really hard I guess. Basically the same way as any other morph."

"Huh." Sirius frowned and scrunched up his face.

"Don't do that Sirius." Remus laughed.

"What? Why not?"

"It makes you look constipated."

"But..." Sirius sighed and gave up, shaking his head.

"Exactly." Remus smirked causing Sirius and the women to glare at him. "What? It was a good setup."

"Not that good." Harry said casually. "It's okay though, not every joke can be good."

Hestia reached the entrance to Diagon Alley first and quickly tapped the appropriate bricks to make the arch appear. Sirius casually tossed a galleon to Tom as the group moved towards the fireplace and made their way back to Grimmauld Place with the provided floo powder.

"Say your goodbyes Hermione, we've been away from home for long enough." Dan ordered as the kids moved away from the adults.

"Aww." Hermione moaned.

"It's okay, you'll be here tomorrow right?" Tonks asked with a cheerful smile.

"Right after breakfast if I'm allowed." Hermione nodded.

"That's not too long." Harry concluded glumly. "I'm sure I'll survive 'til then."

"Oh, hush you." Hermione giggled and swatted his arm.

"Okay Hermione, let's go." Emma called and beckoned her over.

"Bye." Hermione hugged them both quickly as they said goodbye too. Within two minutes the Grangers were back home.

"Right, well I need to go check on something." Sirius remarked and headed up to the attic.

"We should get unpacked." Gwenog recommended and headed up the stairs along with Hestia and all three Tonks.

"Shouldn't you be going up too?" Remus asked.

Harry shrugged. "What's the point of procrastinating if you do everything right away."

Remus raised an eyebrow and was about to retort but was cut off by Sirius apparating into the room.

**HPCOC**

"Kreacher!" Sirius called as he moved into the attic.

"Nasty Master has returned." Kreacher moaned as he came into view.

"Yes I have, now tell me if anything unusual has happened while we've been gone." Sirius ordered shortly.

"Some of your mangy pet's friends came sniffing around." Kreacher sneered. "They didn't try the door so I ignored them. Had to search the stoop for flees though."

"What pet?" Sirius glared.

"That wolf you keep. Disgusting thing." Kreacher replied and it took Sirius half a second to put it all together and he disapparated without another word. Shaking his head Kreacher moved back into the recesses of the attic. "Thank you Kreacher, I appreciate your efforts Kreacher, you're a good elf Kreacher." He muttered to himself.

**HPCOC**

"Moony, I need your nose outside." Sirius said and grabbed Remus by the arm.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as he was dragged towards the door.

"Werewolves were here." Sirius replied as he opened the door and shoved Remus out before transforming into Padfoot. Harry followed them to the stoop and watched as they set off in opposite directions around the house.

After a few minutes of walking Remus made it back to the front, a few seconds later Padfoot joined them and returned to his human form. Sirius sighed. "I smelled five."

"Same. I know this one too." Remus pointed at the stoop. "He introduced himself as my brother a few years ago. He has a nasty reputation too. He's called Chip."

"Chip?" Harry asked skeptically. "What kind of a name for a werewolf is Chip?"

"It's a nickname, as in, 'Chip off the old block'. He's known to be almost as bad as Fenrir was." Remus frowned. "My guess is that the Grey Pack has settled on a new alpha and it's him."

"Is he the one that sent the rabbit?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm not sure who that was." Remus shook his head.

"They must have been disappointed that we weren't here." Sirius remarked with a laugh. "Bet we stuffed up their plan."

"I don't think so." Remus replied. "I think they were just trying to inform us that they know where we are, or rather, where we would be."

"What can we do?" Sirius asked.

"Well, nothing really. I can't go talk to them since Harry threatened them." Remus rubbed his neck. "The best I can think of is teach the kids to conceal their scents so they cannot be followed as easily."

Harry looked from one to the other then transformed. As a snake he slithered around the house tasting the air and returned to the front. He returned to his human form and frowned. "I think it is going to be a while before I am experienced enough for that to be helpful for anything. It was all just an indistinguishable jumble to me."

Sirius nodded sagely. "It took me the better part of a year to figure it all out, and I think it was easier for me than it will be for you."

Harry sighed and threw his hands up melodramatically. "Nothing is ever easy is it?"

"Except everything else for you apparently." Remus sighed and Sirius laughed.

"Hey, just because I don't show my work doesn't me I don't do any." Harry grinned and they went back inside. "You wouldn't believe how much effort I put into somethings."

Before dinner Harry sent off his order to the enchanters and Sirius and Remus introduced the idea of the scent masking charm to Tonks. They decided to wait until Hermione arrived to teach it though. After dinner and some relaxing everyone made their ways to bed, early to their perspectives but they were getting a step up on the time shift.

Once Harry was reasonably sure that everyone had fallen asleep he slipped out of bed under a silencing charm, just in case, and gathered up the jar of sand that he had spent months carving with runes. After activating it he disillusioned himself for good measure and warped into the airspace above the house. An hour and a half of careful flying later he had sprinkled all of the sand in every place that had a clear view of his home. Most ended up in grass and flower beds but some he had to banish under shingles or into the road surface. After a moment of thought he also embedded some into the bark of the trees. If anyone decided to spy on them he would know about it immediately. Then he went to sleep.

**HPCOC**

"Hey Hermione. How do you feel about not having angry hairy dudes track us down and kill us all?" Tonks asked cheerfully as Hermione stepped through the floo.

"Erm, is that likely to be a problem?" Hermione frowned.

"Seems that way." Harry nodded.

"You seem awfully relaxed about it." Hermione said pointedly to Tonks.

"My plan is to stick near Harry." Tonks shrugged. "Angry hairy dudes don't stand a chance against him."

"True, but still, I suppose I would rather avoid being killed by angry hairy dudes. Or anyone else for that matter." Hermione said.

"Good point, it could be angry hairy ladies too." Tonks nodded at her wisdom.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on or should I start guessing?" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Grey Pack, grumpy, know where we live. Same old." Harry shrugged.

"Grey Pack?" Hermione asked.

"The late Greyback's pack." Remus said as he walked in. "They were around over vacation and this morning I'm going to teach you three how to avoid leaving your scents behind."

"Oh." Hermione said thoughtfully. "That sounds useful."

"Hopefully it will be useful enough." Remus sighed. "Sirius is getting some silver for you two to wear while you're not here too, or around me."

"So when do we start?" Hermione asked.

"Right now if everyone has their wands." Remus smiled as the three replied by drawing their wands. "Excellent, now the wand movement is like this..."

**HPCOC**

Severus Snape had been halfway through brewing enough blood replenishing potion to restock the hospital wing's supplies when he was summoned up to the Headmaster's office. With a short sigh he cast a stasis charm on the industrial sized cauldron and quietly left his lab. He started scowling after only three steps and with each second it got deeper. The only thing more irritating than getting interrupted was Potter, or a Weasley, or a Marauder, or that know-it-all mudblood bitch, or their freakish shape shifting sycophant.

Snape's list continued all the way to the gargoyle and he had transitioned from merely annoyed to very angry. "Acid Pops!" He spat and stormed up the stairs. He took a deep breath to center himself and walked into Dumbledore's office. "You called?"

"Ah, Severus, yes I did. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore smiled genially and held out the candy dish.

"No thank you." Snape glared at the bowl.

"Just as well, this wasn't a social call." Dumbledore nodded and returned the candy bowl to its place. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have returned home and it is time for their meeting about scheduling. I would like you to go collect them for me."

Snape stared at him intently for a second before nodding once. "Very well." He said and left the office in a worse mood than he had entered it in.

**HPCOC**

Lunch was a casual affair, which given the company involved a few spit takes and some dancing food. Sirius eventually settled down and let everyone eat though. Harry had gotten the charm down on his third try, Hermione shortly after and Tonks managed it just before were going to stop, none of that stopped Hermione from boring Hestia with the details and theory behind the spell for the whole meal.

They were almost done with pudding when a knock came from the front door. Hestia immediately stood up. "I'll get it."

"Don't forget to look through the peephole before you open the door." Hermione advised.

"I won't." Hestia replied with a small smile and walked out of the room. She made it to the door as the visitor knocked again and quickly opened it. "Oh, hello Snape. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Potter?" Snape demanded and pushed passed her.

"Excuse me?" Hestia growled. "Rude much?"

"Shh." Snape hissed as the voices of the others filtered out of the dinning room. Without even glancing back at Hestia, Snape strode off towards the voices and into the dinning room. "Potter! The Headmaster needs a word with you. Granger, good, saves me a trip."

"Okay." Harry looked at him coolly from his seat. "Um, I can pencil him in for Monday at Tea Time."

"Not Monday, now!" Snape sneered and moved so he was towering over Harry. "Come along."

"We can't today." Harry shrugged.

"I'm not leaving without you." Snape glared, neither of them noticing the others drawing their wands.

"Well, tough. Unlike you, I'm not Dumbledore's pet to order about as he wishes." Harry smirked and turned back to his plate. "Besides I have far more important things planned for today."

"What plans?" Snape demanded then spun his chair around to catch his eye and launched a legilimency attack. Snape found himself in a large empty room with hard wood floors. Surprised at the lack of resistance he looked around and found Harry staring at him passively from a leather recliner.

"Welcome to my inner sanctum." Harry said from his chair and a cup of tea appeared in his hand.

"I should have known your mind would be too weak to have any defenses." Snape sneered.

Harry sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "If my mind had no defenses you would be currently looking through my memories and I wouldn't know you were here. I let you in."

"Why would you do that?" Snape asked.

"Why waste the energy? It isn't like you'll be able to find anything from here anyway. I wonder how long it will take Padfoot and Moony to figure out what you tried." Harry shrugged and snapped his fingers causing chains to appear and wrap around Snape, holding him in place. "I could throw you out whenever I want, or I can keep you from leaving."

Snape thrashed against the chains for a few minutes while Harry calmly drank his tea. "Release me." He commanded once he gave up.

"I don't think so, you see, it has only been a split second in the real world and I wouldn't want to deprive you of whatever fate those two have cooking for you. I also am looking forward to what the girls add. What do you think they'll do? We can place bets." Harry smiled.

"Are you really that childish?" Snape sneered.

"Not really, it's just a bonus." Harry dropped the cup and it vanished before it hit the floor. "Besides there is something much more satisfying that is happening."

"Oh, and what's that?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Let's just say, that you need to work on your occlumency." Harry grinned and leaned forward. "Also, I don't like being attacked and if you do it again the damage will be permanent."

"What damage?" Snape asked, suddenly worried.

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out." Harry chuckled. "How's that for childish?"

There was no response as Snape suddenly was thrown to the side and out of Harry's mind. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair. "Did you accomplish everything?" He asked as his older incarnation appeared.

"And then some." Old Harry nodded. "I locked the memory of this encounter so he won't be able to talk about it, and I managed to copy his potions knowledge. Did you know he keeps everything stored as potions?" He asked and held up a large jar of green liquid.

"It doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Young Harry laughed and stood up. The chair disappeared as he walked the combination to call forth his own potions knowledge while Old Harry converted Snape's representation to books like the ones Harry used.

Once the books were filed Harry returned to the world. He looked around and found an unconscious and bound Snape lying in a crumpled pile by the door. He couldn't help but laugh at the other modifications. "Okay, who did what?"

"I banished him and turned his hair into daisies." Tonks said proudly. "Hopefully he'll remember the last time that happened to him."

"I stunned him and added the clown make up." Sirius grinned. "Moony did the bindings and the pink tutu leotard combo."

"That was for James." Remus added. "It was one of his favorites."

"I only hit his ears." Hermione said glumly and pointed at the dinner plate sized ears. "I can add something else though."

"I missed." Gwenog said and directed his attention to the wall that had 'GIT' written on it in large red letters.

"That's okay." Harry smiled and motioned to the potions master. "He isn't moving now."

"It's not sporting when they're defenseless." Gwenog shook her head.

"Sorry about that." Tonks smiled sheepishly.

"You should be young lady!" Andromeda remarked as she came out of shock. "Who taught you that that was proper behavior?"

"Dad did." Tonks pointed at Ted, who was busy chewing on his fist to keep from laughing.

"Theodore!" Andromeda cried and turned to her husband.

"Uh oh." He said soberly and fled the room.

"Get back here!" Andromeda yelled and followed after, making sure to step on Snape on her way out.

"Sorry about letting him through in the first place, Harry." Hestia said mutely.

"It's perfectly okay." Harry smiled and walked to the small table in the corner. After a quick search he came back with a full inkwell and a brush. He knelt down next to Snape and wrote 'Monday Tea' on the exposed part of his chest. "I suppose we ought to send the note back."

"So what are the your plans for today?" Hermione asked as Harry stood up and levitated Snape.

"Oh, I don't have any." Harry shrugged and floated Snape through the door into the living room. "I just don't want Dumbledore and him to think I am theirs to command." Everyone followed as Harry made his way to the floo and watched as he threw a pinch of floo powder in. "Hogwart's Faculty Lounge." Harry called and offhandedly chucked Snape into the fire. "I'm open to suggestions though because once he is found an old man with an 'I am disappointed' face will show up and I'd rather dodge that."

"The NQL got their Firebolts last week. I have practice in an hour, if you want we can get there early and you can try mine out." Gwenog suggested and was suddenly being hugged by a very happy Tonks.

"I don't mind." Hermione nodded. "It will be interesting to see the differences between professional practices and Hogwart's practices."

"Alright. How soon can we leave?" Harry grinned.

"I'll gather my things and you two can put on your Quidditch robes and we can go." Gwenog answered and waved towards the stairs.

**HPCOC**

"Oh, Filius. Hello." McGonagall said as she and Sprout rounded a corner.

"Good afternoon Minerva, Pomona." Flitwick replied with a slight bow.

"We were on our way up to the lounge if you'd like to join us." Sprout offered. "For tea and a discussion on who we're going to nominate for Head Boy and Girl."

"We know that Severus is going to put his prefects names in no matter what." McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Just like every year."

"But the two of us were thinking that if the three of us were united in our picks Albus would have to select them." Sprout added.

"Certainly. I was just stretching my legs anyway." Flitwick nodded and fell in with them. "Who are your picks?"

"I was thinking Percy Weasley." McGonagall replied. "His grades are constantly near the top of his class and I cannot think of a time when he has broken a rule intentionally."

Flitwick nodded. "I was figuring him on being the front runner anyway. More for the fact that the Twins cannot intimidate him. I don't think either Adams or Williams could stand up to them."

"Unfortunate but true." Sprout sighed as they reached the lounge. "We want Ms. Clearwater for Head Girl though."

"Hasn't she been dating Mr. Weasley?" Flitwick asked as McGonagall opened the door.

"Oh my!" McGonagall gasped and came to a complete stop in the doorway. "Droopy!"

"Yes Professor Kitty?" The house-elf asked as he popped over.

"Could you fetch my camera please?" McGonagall asked without taking her eyes off of Snape, who hadn't woken up yet but had crashed into a few chairs on his way out of the floo.

"Right away Professor." Droopy replied and left.

"What is it?" Sprout asked and leaned around McGonagall. "Oh. Could you make me a copy of that picture when you get it?"

"Of course." McGonagall nodded. "Would you like one too Filius."

"Please." Flitwick said as he started to snicker. "I feel like there is an amusing story behind this."

Droopy returned and handed the camera to McGonagall. She quickly and quietly lifted it up to her eye and moved into the lounge, snapping pictures every time she got to a better angle.

"Should we do something about this?" Sprout asked.

"I'd rather not deal with his temper when he wakes up." McGonagall handed the camera back to Droopy. "I say we leave and not tell anyone we saw anything. It's not like he's being hurt or anything."

"I agree." Flitwick said. "He probably deserved it."

"So it's unanimous." Sprout grinned and closed the door behind McGonagall as they left.

**HPCOC**

"Oh, the girls are here." Gwenog observed as the rest of the Harpies walked on to the pitch. Turning away from Harry and Hermione she cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Tonks I need my broom back now!"

"Kay!" Tonks shouted back and flew over to the stands where they were sitting. "That was amazing. Thanks for letting me try it out."

"No problem." Gwenog smiled and hopped on the broom before flying down to the team.

"Sorry for hogging it the whole time." Tonks said as she sat down next to Harry. "I really should have let you take a turn, but time got away from me up there."

"Don't worry about it Nym." Harry hugged her with one arm. "I understand the phenomenon completely."

The three of them sat quietly for a few minutes while the Harpies spoke to one another rapidly. It was too far to hear but it was apparent that they were catching up on the last few weeks. The other beater dug around in her bag and pulled out a magazine. After flipping through for a few seconds she excitedly showed it to Gwenog, who stared for a few seconds before snatching it away from her teammate and returning to the air.

"Congratulations Harry." Gwenog grinned when she got back to them and tossed the magazine to him.

"Er, thanks." Harry nodded and she flew off while Tonks grabbed the magazine.

"Harry!" She squealed. "Quidditch Quarterly named you the rookie of the year!"

"What!" Harry shouted and looked over her shoulder to see a photo of him being pulled off his broom by a bludger and hitting it before falling out of frame.

"That's amazing!" Hermione hugged him tightly and pressed her lips firmly against his cheek.

**HPCOC**

Severus Snape was not a happy camper.

He estimated that he had been lying in the Faculty Lounge for two and a half hours before Dumbledore got impatient and tracked him down. Even worse was that Dumbledore asked for his report after only waking him up and unbinding him; then the old man rushed off without doing anything else. Snape was just thankful that he had time to undo all of the other charms before anyone else saw him like that.

He scared off two house-elves, a ghost and had kicked Filch's cat before he made it back to his suite. That made him feel slightly better. He had a simple plan to relax. A shot of Firewhiskey followed by a glass of meade and a long evening of brewing potions.

He quietly made his way into his lab, still smoking slightly from the mouth, and set his glass of meade down a short way away from his brewing station. A quick jab of his wand removed the stasis charm from the partially complete blood replenishing potion. Then he realised that he had no idea what came next.

"POTTER!"

**AN:**

Let's see, first of all the only thing I am waiting on to go interview with the Coast Guard is getting a copy of a medical record in the mail. Hopefully it will come in tomorrow and I can go talk to them on Thursday. Which bring me to a reviewer who used a guest account so I cannot reply directly.

Cameron: I don't want to join the Air Force or any of the other branches of the military because there is a good chance that I would get sent to a foreign nation, I have not agreed with any foreign occupation since WW2, although I'll admit I understand Korea and Nam as part of the cold war fears and I don't really know a lot about the first gulf war. I'm fairly certain that our involvement in the middle east is to control the Afghanistan opium supply and establish a counter measure to the growing Chinese economy. Iran has oil.

If I get accepted and everything goes smoothly and quickly this might be the last chapter for at least two but probably three months. If I have the time I'll try to get one more out before I head to boot. I have no plans to abandon this fic but three months is a long time and it might happen despite my intentions.

Second, yes Harry blocked Snape's potion knowledge, no that's not the worst thing I can think of, and no it isn't permanent. There has been some confusion about this. Harry put up a 'wall' around Snape's potion knowledge the prevent him from accessing it, he did not remove the knowledge.

I can't think of anything else. OH, I just remembered. Duels during the Triwizard tournament, Yes or No? Vote in my profile.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN:** No Coast Guard. They already met their quota for the year and then some. Maybe next year. Also when I was about to start working on this chapter again the screen died on my laptop so now I'm typing on what I called an 'undignified desktop'. I really wish I had a desk. So that was one big factor in the lateness of this chapter, another is that my original work is starting to pick up some steam. I don't expect to be anticipating publication for at least a few more years though.

**HPCOC**

"What'd you need to talk about?" Sirius asked as he lead Harry into his private study Sunday evening.

"There is no good starting point and a lot of details that you don't need to know." Harry frowned then sighed. "Um, okay. So there is this object that can be used to return Voldemort to his body, which is pretty much a bad thing right?"

"Right." Sirius nodded.

"Gnicc gave me the task of retrieving it due to my proximity to you." Harry continued. "The object is currently sitting in Bellatrix's vault at Gringott's."

"I don't have access to that vault Harry." Sirius frowned.

"I know. That's where this paperwork comes in." Harry said and pulled a large stack of documents out of his pocket and reversed the shrinking charm.

"Oh boy." Sirius moaned as several kilograms of paper hit his desk.

"Indeed. Your hand will probably be sore before we're done." Harry nodded and picked up the first form. "The first step is to disown Bellatrix."

"Done." Sirius smiled.

"Then once that happens we'll...wait, what?" Harry stammered.

"I already disowned her." Sirius replied.

"When?" Harry demanded.

"Um...a few days after she escaped." Sirius answered smile dropping as Harry's right eyes twitched twice.

"FUCK!" Harry shouted and grabbed all of the paperwork before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius sat there stunned for a few seconds before getting up and rushing after Harry. He ran into the sitting room and was immediately confronted by Tonks. "What did you do to him?"

"I-I don't know." Sirius took a step back. "I think I ruined his plan prior to step one though. What happened out here?"

"Harry came rushing out, threw a stack of paper into the fire, informed us that he had to go blow something up then grabbed something under his shirt and disappeared." Gwenog answered. "Probably a portkey."

"Oh no." Sirius said gravely. "I think I need to go to Gringott's before he does something rash."

"What?" Remus gasped.

"There might not be time to explain. Tonks, you can calm him down, right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Um, maybe." Tonks frowned.

"Andi, I'm borrowing your daughter." Sirius said quickly and grabbed Tonks' shoulder then apparated them both to Diagon Alley. "Okay, so all I know is that there is something in Bella's vault that Harry needs and he might be coming to get it, since I was, evidently, not as helpful as I could have been."

"I don't think Harry would storm Gringott's." Tonks shrugged Sirius' hand off as he tried to usher her down the alley.

"I don't either, but I don't want to risk it." Sirius nodded.

**HPCOC**

Harry had spent five minutes swearing and stomping around his office at Potter Manor, he even threw a few things before he took a deep, calming breath. "It's okay. He didn't know. Don't blame him Potter, even if it is his fault. No one could have anticipated this." Harry muttered to himself and flopped into his chair. He drew his wand and held the tip with his left hand. "You're upset but you can use this."

Many bad things had happened in Harry's life, both the original and this new one, and one of those bad things that happened frequently was the cruciatus curse. He was intimately familiar with it, he knew its strengths and weaknesses. Its biggest strength was that it felt like a thousand white hot knives being stabbed into your flesh. Its biggest weakness was that it _only_ felt like a thousand white hot knives being stabbed into your flesh. Any sensation could be ignored with a strong enough mind, especially pain, since that only existed within the mind already*. Anger released several chemicals into the brain, including natural pain killers.

"_Crucio_." Harry whispered. He was only able to hold the curse for a second before he was forced to break it. This would take a while. "_Crucio._"

**HPCOC**

"I think it is safe to assume he isn't coming." Tonks observed after they had been waiting for an hour.

"I agree." Hermione agreed. She and her parents had been very surprised when Andromeda floo'd them and anxiously told them what she knew. After that Hermione agreed to help immediately and she joined Sirius and Tonks along with Andromeda and Remus. "I wish he'd answer his mirror though."

"It's okay Hermione." Tonks said and wrapped the other girl up in a tight hug. "He probably just doesn't want to say something that he'll regret. I'm pretty sure he went to Gnicc, they'll know how to handle him."

"Staying here isn't helping anyone." Andromeda interjected. "We should go home."

"Can I stay with you?" Hermione asked quietly. "At least until we hear from Harry?"

"We'll have to ask your parents but I don't have any problems with it. Sirius?" Andromeda smiled calmingly.

"That's fine with me, but I'm going to stay here, just in case." Sirius said and watched as the four of them moved off to the apparition point.

**HPCOC**

Harry warped back to his bedroom at around 2am, more tired than anything at this point. He would have to apologize in the morning or the others would have hard feelings. He didn't like apologizing but it was easier than dealing with the ramifications of not apologizing. He dropped into bed unceremoniously and quickly fell asleep, still in his clothes.

**HPCOC**

**(Monday June 28)**

"HARRY'S HERE!" Tonks shouted the next morning.

"Who's there?" Harry demanded as he sat up in bed and brandished his wand. "Nym? What'd you yell for?"

"Sorry, I was just headed down for breakfast and I thought I'd check." Tonks smiled sheepishly. "I got a little excited."

"It's okay." Harry muttered and dropped his head back down onto his pillow.

"We were worried. When did you get back?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know. Late." Harry shrugged and closed his eyes. "No offense but I'm still tired."

"Oh, that's okay. How much longer do you think you need?" Tonks asked.

"Uh, gimme an hour?" Harry suggested. "And tell Padfoot I'm sorry for getting upset, and the other's the same for making a scene."

"Okay, don't forget you have a meeting with Dumbledore this afternoon." Tonks reminded gently and closed the door as he made an affirmative mumble.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked excitedly as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Shh, he's trying to sleep." Tonks stage whispered with a cheeky smile. "Show some respect." She teased.

**HPCOC**

Harry, Hermione and Sirius met up with Professor Flitwick just before four o'clock that afternoon in the Entrance Hall after floo'ing to the Three Broomsticks. Together they quickly made their way to the Headmaster's office. "Acid Pops." Flitwick announced and turned to the others as the stairs were revealed. "I hope you're not surprised that Snape wasn't the one to collect you today. It seems that he's been in a foul mood the last few days."

"Gee, I wonder why." Harry said sarcastically while Hermione blushed and Sirius whistled innocently. "Has he managed to complete any potions?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think he has." Flitwick said thoughtfully as the other two suddenly and curiously turned to Harry.

"I'm sure we're going to hear all about it before we go home." Harry smirked as they reached to top of the stairs and he knocked politely.

"Enter!" Dumbledore called from within. The Headmaster smiled as they filed in and sat down. "Would anyone care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you." The three chorused.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering what this is about. Now, you're aware that we've added a healing course for the first time. This has caused small scheduling problems to arise this year and while normally we would be able to manage a student wishing to take the maximum course load, but I'm afraid this year we have decided we need to play it safe and look for problems relating to the new course first." Dumbledore explained quickly, wanting to get this issue out of the way before he moved on to the new point.

"Well, that's disappointing." Hermione frowned at the Headmaster.

"Shit happens." Harry shrugged. "Can we see the new schedule so we can make an informed decision or should we start guessing until we have a list that works?"

"We're not going to limit your options but you might need to take a class or two without your house mates." Dumbledore replied and slid a parchment with this years third year schedule. "We're imposing a four elective maximum."

_Hmm. Arithmancy, Runes and Healing definitely. Let's see oh good, if I take Divination I'll have to take it with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. Draco seems to have managed to take authority in our year for the lions, except for Neville who seems to be a separate entity. However if Ron gets sufficiently jealous of Draco he'll start spreading his normal propaganda against Malfoys and then if he receives a reason to lord over Draco he will. 'Ron the Seer' is a good reason to him for lording over others. And it will make him Trelawney's favorite and that will in turn make him Parvati and Lavender's favorite too. Dean and Seamus follow the vagina. One move could remove Draco from the top of the pile and have him allied with Neville. _Harry plotted. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I was thinking Runes, Arithmancy, Healing and Care." Hermione replied. "I'd have to take care with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins."

Harry laughed. "Same for the first three but I'm going to take Divination instead of Care. Also with the lions."

"Divination, really?" Hermione cocked her head. "I was told it was a lot of rubbish."

"There are one or two things I want to look into." Harry said stiffly.

Hermione frowned. _Oh, right. The prophecy._ "Oh, right. I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is outside your concerns Headmaster." Harry said firmly.

"Of course." Dumbledore replied, hiding his disappointment at the response, and smiled genially. "But I studied divination myself for a while and if there was something specific you wanted to know about I might be able to help."

"Thanks, but no." Harry shook his head. "Maybe in a while if I can't figure it out."

"Ah, I see now." Dumbledore nodded. "It's more of a hobby problem than an actual one."

"I suppose you could call it that." Harry nodded thoughtfully as he evaluated the term. Hermione frowned at him slightly. "Did you need anything else Headmaster, or is this meeting just chit chat now?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair, putting his hands together. "I'm sure you know what else we have to talk about."

"Really?" Harry frowned and looked up and to the right. "No, I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember. Perhaps if you had Professor Snape brew a Memory Draught for me."

Hermione giggled and Dumbledore scowled. "Very cute Mr. Potter. Now I insist that you remove your block."

"Ah, so you've found the source. Just curious, did you realize forcing it would cause damage before or after you attempted it?" Harry smirked.

"I understand that you don't have a lot of respect for me but don't insult me." Dumbledore glared.

Harry shrugged. "It's just trash talk, you shouldn't let it get to you."

For the rest of her life Hermione would swear that Dumbledore actually growled at this point.

"Either way Snape's punishment stands. He needs to understand that actions have consequences." Harry added firmly.

"Harry, we need our Potions Master." Dumbledore said. "You might not notice how many potions this school uses but most of them are made during the summer when the students are away. With Healer Tonks back home with you and Madam Pomfrey no longer with us Professor Snape is the only one we have available to do the brewing."

"Then buy them or hire a short term Potions Master, Snape won't be doing anything so you could use his wages while he's taking time off." Harry suggested. "It's only temporary."

"I can't do that. Did you think about how much that will harm Professor Snape's professional reputation?"

"No, no I hadn't." Harry said thoughtfully and grinned as he took the moment to think about it. "That makes this so much more perfect. Thank you."

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore said loudly. "I cannot allow you to ruin a man's career for revenge over something as petty as this."

Harry blinked at him then sighed. "Very well."

"What?" Hermione, Flitwick and Dumbledore asked simultaneously.

"Yea, send Snape a note and get him up here and I'll remove the block." Harry nodded and waited for Dumbledore to start writing before he opened his mirror. "Susan!"

"Hey Harry." Susan said as she answered a few moments later.

"Hey." Harry smiled. "Um, I hate to call for business but could you floo your aunt and ask her to come to Dumbledore's office, I wish to press charges against one Severus Snape for illegal assault via mind arts and attempted kidnapping."

"HARRY!" Dumbledore shouted and jumped to his feet. "You can't do that."

"I thought we agreed that it was unfair for me to punish his actions myself." Harry frowned in fake confusion. "It's much better to allow the legal institutions to settle this."

"But if this goes through the legal system it will take months of court time and in the process will drag the reputation of not only Professor Snape but my own and that of Hogwart's herself." Dumbledore argued.

Harry shrugged dismissively. "Well it is either my block or the solicitors. You choose."

"Fine." Dumbledore huffed. "How long is the sentence on the block?"

"It will wear off on its own on the thirtieth. Whether you knew it or not I did pay some respect to his duties as Potions Professor." Harry said.

"Leave the block then." Dumbledore grumbled and balled the note up then tossed it into the fire.

"And you're not going to press me on this again, nor are you going to allow Snape to whether through action, inaction or agents. Please remember that the statute of limitations on both of those charges is three years.**" Harry pressed.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Albus asked, honestly surprised.

"Absolutely." Harry said. "I do not want to hear about this again."

"Very well." Dumbledore said sadly as he deflated.

"Good, then if you'll excuse us, I would like to spend the rest of June playing with Hermione and Tonks because I'll be spending most of July with Gnicc." Harry nodded and stood up. "Have a nice day."

Harry quickly walked out of the room, Hermione followed when she recovered two seconds later, dragging Sirius with her, who seemed to be completely dazed, and Flitwick followed when he remembered that he needed to stay with them while they were on campus during the summer months.

"Thanks for the help Susan." Harry said to his mirror as he walked down the stairs. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem." Susan giggled. "All I did was say 'Hey Harry' then listen while you worked the old man over."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Harry grinned.

"Yea, it was great. Although Aunty Amy would probably say that the blackmailing was a bit excessive just to grind salt into the wound." Susan critiqued professionally. "She would call it a symptom of youthful excitement in this case. Do you really think they would bother you to gain a day or two?"

"Snape would, but Dumbledore will see your logic and draw the same conclusion." Harry agreed as Hermione and Sirius caught up to him half way down. "Which will last until the exact moment that he realizes that I didn't tell him which thirtieth. The whole conversation up to that point was to get him off balance enough to miss that tiny detail."

"Why didn't you just give him the wrong date then?" Hermione asked.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Harry said. "There is a sort of adrenaline rush or something when you're twisting the truth and wondering whether or not the other person is buying it. I mean I could have just told him that Snape wouldn't be able to remember anything about potions until the end of August or Snape would be facing criminal charges, but the net result is the same and this way Snape has a much more disappointing day on July first."

"And teaching Dumbledore a lesson is a nice bonus too, right?" Susan laughed.

"Slow down you guys!" Flitwick called from a few turns above them. "Your legs are longer than mine and these stairs are difficult."

"I'll talk to you two later." Susan said and cut the connection.

"That was awesome." Sirius said as he finally recovered the use of his vocal cords. "You're going to be devastating once you join the Wizengamot."

**HPCOC**

Harry was the second through the Floo and as he stepped out into Grimmauld Place a tawny owl with a note held in its beak flew across the room and landed on his shoulder. "Hello there." Harry said as he took the note and barely noticed that the owl didn't take off again. The envelope was unmarked and he checked it for malicious charms; finding none he shrugged and opened it as Sirius came through.

_Harry,_

_I went out for a bit, left a surprise for you on your bed. _

_See you soon._

_Nym_

For some reason she also drew a very large heart over most of the paper.

Harry smiled and showed the note to Hermione. "Shall we go see?"

"Lead the way Mr. Potter." Hermione smiled.

"Um, Harry." Sirius interrupted and made a brushing motion near his shoulder. "You've still got some bird on you."

Harry turned his head and looked up at the owl, who turned its head to look at Harry. After staring at each other for a couple seconds Harry turned to Sirius. "I think it's waiting for something, perhaps I'm supposed to reply once I see the surprise or something."

Hermione reached out to pet the owl but as soon as she touched it the owl swiveled its head quickly and hooted at her loudly. "Sorry!" Hermione squeaked and pulled her hand back. "Let's just go look."

"Okay. You coming Padfoot?" Harry said.

"No, I have some work to do today." Sirius shrugged. "I'll probably see it later though."

"Okay." Harry took Hermione by the hand and pulled her towards the stairs gently. The owl on his shoulder threw off his balance slightly and made climbing the stairs a little more difficult. Once they entered his room the owl dropped of his shoulder and powered itself to the top of his dresser with two powerful flaps.

Together Harry and Hermione walked over to his bed and looked for a few seconds. "There's nothing here." Hermione said and pulled the cover back to look underneath.

Suddenly the owl screeched and Harry turned around quickly to see it flying towards his head. Before he could react the owl transformed into Tonks, who was smiling crazily. When she hit Harry she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his head. The force of the impact would have knocked Harry back a step, but since the bed was there it knocked him over and the two of them bounced as they landed. "Surprise!" Tonks giggled merrily.

"I'll say." Came Harry's muffled response and caused Tonks to notice that her maneuver had pressed Harry's face firmly into her breasts.

"Eeep!" Tonks screamed and rolled off of him blushing madly. Hermione burst into laughter and Tonks glared at her. "Think it's funny do you, well what about this?" Tonks grabbed Hermione's and dragged her down then rolled over and sat on her thighs. With a savage smile Tonks started tickling Hermione with all her effort.

"No! Stop it Nym!" Hermione cried as she thrashed around.

"Never!" Tonks shouted victoriously.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped. "Help me."

It took half an hour for the three of them to wear themselves out.

"So, you're doing really well with changing your owl form." Harry said as the three lay in a slightly sweaty pile of limbs, all three breathing heavily.

"Thanks." Tonks smiled. "When you brought up the possibility of adapting I figured that I might as well study all of the versions of what I was going to pick. Right now I think I can replicate any of the owl species and with a little more work I think I will be able to imitate several other predatory birds." Tonks paused and started to extricate herself from the pile, signaling the other two to do the same. Once they were free Tonks wiggled up against Harry's side and laid her head on his chest. "I was practicing the whole time you two were at the meeting, which you still haven't told me about by the way."

**HPCOC**

**(June 29)**

Harry was reading with Hermione tucked up against his left side and Tonks with her legs across both of their laps while she leaned against the armrest when his mirror vibrated. Several long moments of awkward shuffling followed as Tonks decided to arch her back and lift herself up rather than move her legs. Harry partially stood up so he could reach into his pocket and Hermione ducked quickly to avoid his elbow.

"Oh, hey Daphne." He said as he sat back down and the girls resettled.

"Hey. Susan told me that you would be busy for most of July and Blaise and I thought that this shouldn't wait until August." Daphne said.

"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Nott tried to pull something after you left and well, I think this conversation would go better in person. There is someone else who needs to talk to you too. It's mostly her story anyway." Daphne said.

"If you want to get together whomever should be here we'll go wait by the Floo." Harry offered.

"Thank you." After a few more words she cut the connection and within ten minutes was exiting the Floo into Grimmauld Place.

"Hey Daphne." Hermione said. "Who else is coming."

Daphne opened her mouth to reply when the fireplace turned green again and Tracey Davis stepped through. Harry stared at her for a few seconds while Tonks and Hermione stiffened. Harry turned to Daphne and arched an eyebrow. "Well, this must be some story."

**AN:**

*****Just ask a Tibetan monk.

** I don't know what the statute of limitations on kidnapping is. Also, do they call it the statute of limitations in GB? (Great Britain, not Gravity Bong)

For those of you who are still disagreeing with my assessment of what 'evil' is and are arguing that Harry should be out killing willy-nilly whenever someone upsets him:

First, is it more evil to kill a baby or raise the baby to be a full grown adult who has been brainwashed into being your own personal baby killing machine?

Second, evil doesn't mean stupid. I consider myself to be evil and have wanted to murder many times through my life but one of three questions have always stopped me. "Can I get away with it?" "Is it worth the effort?" And "Is this person still more useful to me alive than dead?". This version of Harry has those and the fourth of "Whether or not they could prove it, would people suspect that I did it?". Harry is watching out for his reputation which, as we've seen in canon, can get dragged through the mud over the smallest of things. Even if Harry left behind no evidence people would still suspect him if Nott or Snape wound up dead after harassing him. Unless he has someone to frame, having a known motive removes his motive, and so far it is wasted effort if he has no motive.

Third, we're only 2/7 of the way through this story. Harry will be doing a lot of murdering once it is appropriate. The first will be sooner than you expect.

Semi-related, I have heard numbers saying there are up to 1 psychopath for every 20 people in America. If they were all like the ones on TV/movies or in the news no regular people would be left alive. I didn't do that research myself so don't bug me about the specifics. Google 'The Mask of Sanity' if you want to know more about us.

PS. If you're from the USA and are 18+ don't forget to go vote. Go Blue!

PPS. I finished this today and almost forgot about uploading it.


	54. Trouble

**(June 30th Headmaster's office)**

**(Morning)**

"Calm down Severus. We don't know that." Albus said trying to get the potions master to stop ranting.

"He said it would be gone today. It's today and it isn't gone!" Snape snarled. "Therefore: Potter lied."

"Today isn't over yet." Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Just have a little more patience."

**(Evening)**

"I don't know Severus!" Dumbledore groaned and rubbed his temples, it had been a long irritating day. "Technically it is the thirtieth until midnight. Maybe he was being very literal."

**(Midnight)**

"You woke me up for this!" Dumbledore demanded angrily. "I don't know and I really don't care right now. I'm going back to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"But-" Snape started.

"But nothing." Dumbledore glared. "Even if I were to agree with you completely what would you have me do? Go barging into Grimmauld Place, throwing my weight around and making demands? Don't you remember how well that worked for you?" Snape took a breath to retort but Dumbledore silenced him first. "Go. To. Sleep."

**HPCOC**

**(July 1st)**

Harry was standing in the den with Hermione under his right arm and Tonks under his left. Both girls had their arms wrapped tightly around him and were showing no signs of letting go anytime soon. Harry found the act to be very cute but it was starting to get old. He sighed. "I'll be back next weekend."

"That's twelve days." Hermione complained.

"That's practically forever." Tonks added.

"Don't go." Hermione moved her head as though she were trying to burrow into Harry.

"Pwease." Tonks plead and Hermione stopped. Together they both pouted up at him with big sad eyes.

It was too much for Harry and he started laughing which in turn made the girls break character and join in, even though they didn't let go. It was while they were laughing that Sirius and Gwenog walked in. After waiting for the kids to finish Gwenog pulled a list out of her pocket. "Harry, did you get everything?"

"Yes Gwen." Harry replied dryly.

"Where is it?" Gwenog asked, casually noticing the emptiness of the room.

"A house-elf already took it." Harry said.

"Oh, okay. But we should still go over the list one more time, just in case." Gwenog smirked and winked to the girls after Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

"Fine." Harry grumbled.

"Toothbrush?" Gwenog asked cheerfully.

"Check." Harry replied tonelessly.

"Boxers?"

"Gwen!" Harry hissed and felt some of his sand activate.

"Did you forget those?" Sirius asked grinning as Hermione and Tonks giggled.

Harry knew there was no good response to that and was thankful that their visitor had reached the door as they knocked loudly on the front door. Sirius shrugged. "I'll get it."

Gwenog nodded as Sirius walked out of the room and as he left he could here her move on and continue with her list. He was laughing to himself quietly while he walked to the door. He opened it cheerfully and found the snarling visage of Severus Snape waiting on the other side.

"Where is that lying little bastard?" Snape demanded and started to enter the house.

Sirius slammed the door closed and heard a yelp of pain from the other side. Without a moment of hesitation he activated the wards on the house and brought them up to full siege mode. As he walked back to the den the floo bricked itself over and shutters started slamming closed throughout the house. In the den he found that the four he had left behind all had decided to draw their wands and watch the door cautiously from defensive positions.

"Who was it?" Gwenog asked nervously.

"Jehovah's Witness." Sirius shrugged.

"Really?" Hermione frowned. "Even for a joke this seems a tad excessive."

"No, it was Snape." Sirius admitted.

"Good work." Harry nodded appreciatively and relaxed. He put his wand away and check the time. "I really should get going." Once everyone had said their goodbyes, and the girls hugged him again, Harry pulled his time turner out and warped away while holding it in his hand.

"Ooooh." Tonks said as everyone was fooled by the expectation runes. "It's his portkey."

**HPCOC**

"Alright." Harry clapped his hands together as he and six house-elves entered his work room. "I'm going to need a lot of space so these two middle tables need to be moved. Everything that is on top of them can get moved to the blood jar counter. Since progress has stopped on those the blood jars can be moved to storage until I have an idea or something." Harry tapped his chin in thought, still disappointed at his inability to make the Philosopher's Stone grow and still function. "The floor will need to be scrubbed and cleansed, of course, and I'll need my carving tools brought down."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter Sir." The elves chorused eagerly.

"Good." Harry morphed into one of his Nick faces. "While you're doing that I'm going to go pick up my test blanks and some easels."

**HPCOC**

Dumbledore sighed as he walked into the hospital wing, where Professor Sprout was doing her best to fix Snape's foot, her abilities in this field were very limited though. "That's the best I can do Severus. I think it is broken. You should really go to St. Mungo's."

"How did you manage to break your foot?" Dumbledore asked despite knowing the answer.

"I didn't do anything. That bastard Black—"

"I told you not to go there." Dumbledore frowned.

"But he-"

"No buts. Potter threatened to press charges if you harass them about this. I have no doubts that he would be more than happy to follow through." Dumbledore glared. "He did this to upset you and playing along with him isn't going to help you."

Sprout gathered her things and hurried out of the room with a suppressed smile threatening to break through. Dumbledore paced agitatedly next to the bed. "You will let this go and I'll handle it. I have a committee meeting in a few minutes. With some luck and a lot of patience I might be able to get Sirius to give me a time frame. I have little hope of being able to do anything to shorten it though."

"Then what should I do?" Snape asked.

"You should go to St. Mungo's and be quiet." Dumbledore snapped and walked away.

Snape sat there for twenty more minutes plotting his revenge before he made his way to St. Mungo's.

**HPCOC**

_Test Number 1: _

Harry labeled the paper once everything was set up. His diamond was on a pedestal in the center of the room with test blanks surrounding it. The design indicated how the killing curse would be broken down and which pieces would be sent where. As such he picked three blanks to be his targets, each with a spare on either side in case some calibration is needed.

Harry stood confidently in his spot and leveled his wand at the diamond. "_Avada Kedavra_." He incanted and watched the beam of lime green light connect with the diamond. As planned the curse was caught by the diamond and trapped, forming a strong connection between the stone and Harry's wand while drawing energy directly from Harry in order to charge the stone. After several seconds of charging three new beams of light left the diamond and struck their targets. One was bright yellow, the second was dark green and the third was white. The purpose of the testing is to find out which one of those affects the soul.

Unfortunately for Harry his easels weren't very sturdy. Harry sighed and picked up his quill.

_Seems to have gone well, test blanks broke when the easels fell. _

_Test Number 2:_

Harry set his quill down and walked into the test area to reset everything and make the easels stronger.

**HPCOC**

"Sorry I'm late. There was an..." Dumbledore trailed off as he walked into the committee meeting and found that Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch were in a heated argument. Dumbledore walked up next to Ludo Bagman, who had Sirius on his other side. "What's this about?"

"Well, Lucius in convinced that the maze during the third task needs to be really long so that tension can build while the audience can't see anything that is happening." Bagman said. "Crouch on the other hand thinks that it needs to be short so that the audience doesn't grow bored with having nothing to see."

"And they're bickering like children about it?" Dumbledore asked irritatedly. This would make it more difficult to mine for information.

"I think there is something we're missing." Sirius commented. "I tried to offer my opinion and they both started yelling at me until I backed away."

"NO!" Crouch yelled. "If it is that long there will be no way to predict who will get to the cup first."

"But if it is too short the first person in will get to the cup without anyone else having a chance." Lucius glared and added an insult under his breath. "You incompetent shit-stain."

"Oh we'll see who the incompetent one is." Crouch growled and stood up. "We'll all see!"

Crouch stormed out of the room in the silence that followed. Sirius shook his head sadly and started moving towards the table. "Way to be a cliché Barty."

**HPCOC**

**(Early evening)**

_Test Number 47: Results consistent. It has taken most of the day but I feel that I am ready to move on to a live trial._

Harry took a few minutes to record the exact results off of the blanks. Once that was finished he started moving things around in the room. All of the extra test blanks were removed and two more pedestals were added. Harry had carefully marked the direction that the white soul beam goes and carefully moved one of the new pedestals into line with it. Then he retrieved his notebook and started transcribing his runes and diagrams. Two hours later his was finished and carefully floated the last pedestal into place.

He stepped back and checked the whole thing over a second time, then called Marny for boxes 7 and 27, the ring of house Gaunt and Ravenclaw's diadem respectively. The diadem was placed on the second pedestal and the ring on the third. Harry didn't have any way to test it but in theory the soul beam should force the horcrux out of the diadem and into the ring without harming either in the process. With no small amount of trepidation Harry moved back to his mark and aimed his wand. "_Avada Kedavra_."

Everything went perfectly right up until the moment the beam hit the diadem. Harry expected the piece of Voldemort's soul to be immediately expelled causing the connection to break. Instead the connection grew stronger pulling more and more magic from Harry and through the diamond. Harry's wand started shaking as the seconds dragged on.

A scream emanated from the diadem, oddly harmonic and if Harry was listening to it intently he would have heard that it was two voices instead of one. A large white orb covered with a black film slowly emerged from the diadem. The runes on the floor lit up as a shimmering tunnel appeared between the diadem and the ring. The tunnel was actually a shield that would prevent the soul fragment from rejoining with Voldemort instead of moving into the ring. Time seemed to drag on as Harry kept up his output and waited for the process to be over. Finally they met and the orb was quickly sucked into the ring thereby ending the connection.

The excess magic suddenly reversed direction and rushed back upstream towards Harry. Harry saw a bright light and then heard a loud pop. He suddenly found himself falling to the floor in a great deal of pain. Landing was worse.

Unable to breathe Harry touched his chest with his right hand and lifted it away, grimacing at the sight of a large amount of blood dripping off his hand. _Oh, that isn't good._ Harry thought as he started losing consciousness. Harry quickly brought his left hand up to meet his right and yanked the vial of Elixir of Life out of his wand holster. He barely managed to swallow it before the darkness claimed him.

"Harry Potter Sir!" The worried voice was the first thing that filtered through to Harry's waking mind.

"Uuhg." Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by worried elves. He blinked at them twice. "I'm okay."

"He's alive!" Marny screamed happily and all of the elves cheered.

A few minutes later they settled down enough for Harry to ask about what happened. Once the magical back surge reached the diamond it quickly overloaded the crystal's structure. This resulted in a catastrophic failure and the diamond violently broke into two pieces and sent shards flying around the room. Harry had been hit by seven of the bullet-like projectiles, three in the gut, two in the chest, one to his right thigh and the last deflected off his cheekbone. His left lung and diaphragm were punctured and all in all Harry was happy to still be alive.

Harry picked up his wand and looked it over, finding no apparent damage he walked over and examined the diadem. He was about to ask Marny to go get the horcrux detector but found that the elf was a step ahead of him. There was no reaction to the diadem and a huge reaction to the ring several paces away. Grinning he dropped the detector back into its box and picked the diadem up. "Let's see what the legendary source of wisdom is really all about."

Harry set the diadem on his brow and for a moment nothing happened, then he felt the sensation of falling into a pensieve. Harry found himself being forced to replay every memory where he did anything immoral. Every half truth he told and every trick he played. Everything he stole or destroyed selfishly. It took a while and by the end Harry was laughing happily. Then, just as quickly as it started, Harry found himself back in control, standing right where he was.

"Really, you're just a glorified guilt trip?" Harry scoffed and took the diadem off to glare at it. "I expected better than that from you." Harry dropped it back on its pedestal and walked away. He got half way to the ring before he turned back. "I can't accept that. I have to have missed something."

Harry prepared himself to withdraw into the inside of his mind during the delay before the memories start playing. With a determined scowl he gently lowered the diadem back onto his head. A torrent of information began flowing into Harry's mind, completely out of control. He screamed in agony, then tore the diadem off and threw it across the room.

"Umm, you should come in here." The voice of the older version of Harry said from within the youngster's mind.

Harry closed his eyes and slipped into his mind. The room that was normally so clean and organized, with all of the information in its place, was now in complete disarray. A pile of thousands of books took up a large amount of space and next to it stood Older Harry looking at the pile, completely overwhelmed.

"What's this?" Young Harry asked in spite of having a very strong suspicion.

"That is half a second of transferring knowledge from the diadem." Older Harry sighed.

"That's what I thought." Harry nodded. "This is going to take forever."

"Too bad we can't just let it make as big of a mess as it wants to and spend years cleaning it all up." Older Harry nodded and picked up a book. "That'd certainly drive us insane."

"Says the man who only exists in my head." Harry snickered. Together they started the process of sorting the first wave of information. After what felt like days inside his mind, but was merely minutes outside, Harry found himself staring at the book in his hands with complete awe. "OLD MAN! GET OVER HERE!"

"What is it?" Older Harry asked as he rushed over.

"The owner's manual!" Harry said grinning.

"For what?"

"The diadem!"

"You mean..?"

"Yea, probably!" Harry nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Older asked then grabbed the book out of Harry's hand and shoved it into his head.

"Merlin, I hate it when you do that!" Younger Harry objected and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, quit being such a baby." Older rolled his eyes.

"Oy!" Harry glared.

"So is there something wrong with the diadem or not?" Older rolled his eyes.

"Hang on." Harry growled and concentrated for a few moments. "Oh shit."

"What?"

"Actually this explains a lot." Harry muttered. "But who to use?"

"What are you talking about?" Older huffed.

"Oh, right. Well, Ravenclaw's Diadem could also have been called 'Ravenclaw's Horcrux'" Harry said and older Harry's jaw dropped. "Only not. You see, Rowena ran into this same problem, where anyone else who wore the diadem went insane from the volume. She worked out how to extract most of her soul without killing anyone and added it to the diadem so that it could act as a librarian of sorts. Rather impressive actually, and she left instructions on how to do it again."

"So what, we need to steal someone's soul in order to use it?" Older frowned.

"Exactly, and I know just who to use." Harry grinned evilly. "We have everything we need too."

"Right, well I knew my time with you would end eventually." Older Harry sighed in resignation.

"You?" Harry laughed. "No, not you. There is one person whose disappearance will further my current goals and stop future problems."

"Tell me." Older Harry pressed.

"Just wait until a little later tonight. You'll see when I pick him up." Harry smirked.

"I could just go digging through your thoughts and find it for myself." Older Harry crossed his arms.

"Yes, yes you could." Younger Harry winked and moved back into the real world.

"Little brat." Older Harry grumbled and continued sorting the pile that only had a couple dozen volumes remaining.

**HPCOC**

Harry watched for a moment as several elves worked on cleaning up the pool of blood that Harry had been lying in a short while ago. He didn't know what cleaner they were using but he didn't like the smell. He started to walk towards the door when Marny popped in.

"Harry Potter sir. Something has happened, I don't know whether or not it is a problem." Marny said nervously and pulled on his ears.

"Great, today hasn't had enough problems. What's wrong now?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"The blood jars were left in direct sunlight all day. One of them reacted." Marny said and a second elf popped in holding a jar filled with an amber colored liquid that held an orange stone in suspension. "This used to be dragon's blood."

"Oh wow." Harry said and took the jar and held it up to the light. The stone was about the size of his thumb, it hadn't grown anymore, just changed color. "I'll have to examine this more closely later."

Harry carried the jar out of the room and made his way towards his study, the light was better in there for working on small things and Harry had some runes to carve. At least that was the plan. A shard of diamond had slid under the door and when Harry stepped on it he slid just enough to make him think he was falling. He windmilled one arm, which was enough to keep him on his feet but also enough to drop the jar. He just stared down at the pieces dumbly before something warm ran down the outside of his leg.

"Bleeding? Again?" Harry groaned as he looked down. "Really?"

It was just a shallow cut across the outside of his calf, nothing serious. Harry rolled his eyes and morphed to stop the bleeding. The elves that were cleaning in the other room looked over, eager to start on the new mess. "Leave this. I want to take a sample of that liquid before it gets more contaminated." Harry ordered and flew to the nearest bathroom to wash out his wound.

**HPCOC**

**(9pm)**

Harry just finished carving runes along the length of one of the dementor's ribs. Ravenclaw was truly brilliant. According to what Harry learned it had only taken her a week to figure out how to pull her soul out. In hindsight it was perfectly obvious that the best way was to use a piece of a creature who performs the desired function already.

There was only one piece left in his plan, and for that he asked Marny to bring him a Gobbledegook to English Dictionary.

**HPCOC**

Draco Malfoy's summer was going very slowly. He'd only been there for a little over a week and it was a nightmare. Even after two years his parents hadn't gotten over the fact that he was a Gryffindor and they wouldn't stop patronizing him. He would have just ignored them and stayed in his room but they continued to expect him to be a perfect pureblood prince still. This meant that during the evenings while his parents were reading he was forced to join them in the den and study.

Draco didn't mind studying but being forced to be around people who no longer liked him was annoying. Every few lines Draco would look up and glare at one of his parents for a few moments before going back to his reading. The time came for him to glare again so he looked up at Lucius' chair.

"Father?" Draco asked in confusion, the chair was empty when it had been holding his father mere moments ago.

**HPCOC**

"Where the hell am I?" Lucius demanded.

"Here." A disembodied voice said just before Lucius was stunned. Harry chuckled and took his invisibility cloak off. He folded it up carefully and set it on his desk. "_Levicorpus._" Harry said casually and levitated Lucius by his ankle out of Harry's study and down to his workshop, where the mess wouldn't matter so much.

Harry conjured some chains, with manacles, and hung them from the ceiling. After locking Lucius' hands into place Harry canceled his spell and let Lucius' arms take his whole weight. Then, with a moment of forethought, Harry vanished Lucius' shirt.

Harry had so many things he wanted to tell Lucius. Harry wanted him to know that his soul was about to be enslaved forever to whomever wishes to use the diadem. Harry wanted to tell him that Lucius' mind wasn't needed and would actually make things worse. Harry wanted to tell Lucius about the future and the plans Harry had made for the coming war.

Harry wanted to tell Lucius a lot of things, but Lucius was unconscious and monologues were never a good idea. Instead Harry just obliviated Lucius of everything. Lucius would have died right there if it weren't for the fact that the medulla obbligato controlled the heart and lungs.

A few minutes of drawing runes on the floor and moving the diadem in close was all that was needed to complete the ritual. Without hesitating Harry plunged the dementor's rib into Lucius' abdomen and leaped out of the way.

It was eerie watching as Lucius thrashed against his restraints without making a sound. _And Ravenclaw did this to herself?_ Harry thought in amazement as a ribbon of silvery gas appeared at the end of the rib. The ribbon calmly floated across the gap and connected with the diadem. With a loud slurping sound the ribbon that was Lucius' soul was sucked into the diadem leaving a very small amount behind.

Once Harry removed the rib and poured a little Elixir of Life down Lucius' throat the hole in his guts sealed up nicely. He followed that with a charm of dubious legality, designed to purge the foreign magic from Lucius' body so none of Harry's spells could be detected.

_Now for some misdirection._ Harry thought and took out the piece of paper that had the phrase 'worthless sack of crap' translated into Gobbledegook. Using a large knife Harry carved the words into Lucius' chest. It wasn't a phrase that goblins ever used, but with the prevalent racism in the ministry that would probably be overlooked.

Once Harry was finished he stepped back and admired his work. _Now the distasteful part._ Harry sighed and conjured a steel pipe. Harry already lifted it over his head before he rethought his plan. _Malfoy doesn't deserve this._ Harry thought in disgust and dropped the pipe.

"Could four elves come here please?" Harry asked and conjured three more pipes as they arrived. "Excellent. I want you to beat this man to death with these pipes."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir!" They saluted and picked up the pipes.

_That's what Malfoy deserves._ Harry thought smugly as he walked away and heard the first impact. While the elves were busy Harry moved around the workshop, the ring went back into storage while the diadem and broken diamond were moved up to his study. Finally he moved on to the dragon's blood.

Harry specifically avoided this door when he brought Lucius down so that he wouldn't have to worry about slipping in it. If he had come this way he would have noticed then that the whole mess was glowing red and slowly shrinking. Since he waited though he only found the stone, now bright red. Unable to believe that he got lucky Harry cast a few diagnostic charms. Everything said it was a perfect Philosopher's Stone.

"Harry Potter sir?" A voice came from behind him and Harry turned to regard the elf. Harry motioned for him to continue. "The man has died."

"Good, keep going for a couple more minutes then drop him in Knockturn Alley without being seen." Harry ordered and looked back to the stone in his hands. "Make sure not to leave any evidence. I'm going to bed."

**HPCOC**

Peter Pettigrew had been in Azkaban for over a year. He couldn't tell how long exactly anymore. His cell didn't have any windows and meals were given erratically. There was nothing to distinguish one day from another. Worse yet, Peter really didn't care anymore.

"What's the story with that one dementor?" A voice echoed down the hall. Peter didn't recognize it, he thought that meant it was a new person, but Peter didn't know what counted as new.

"You mean Ol' Droopy?" An older voice asked merrily. That one Peter knew.

"Um, yea, I guess."

Peter heard the scraping of a key in a lock. _It must be a meal._ He thought apathetically.

"No one really knows." The older said as he opened the door with a noticeable screech. "One day he was fine and then all of sudden a couple winters ago all of his bones disappeared."

"Really?" The younger guard asked.

Peter heard the tray of food hit the floor. He didn't care enough to scramble for it, none of the inmates did. Instead he just watched them lazily.

"Yes, really." The guard walked back out of the cell. "Rumor has it that the elves did it to him."

"No way." The younger denied and closed the door.

"Well, before the incident a few dementors would move through the servant quarters every time the elves got busy. They would suck all of the joy out of the elves' jobs and I think the elves got sick of it. Since no humans can speak Dementor only Ol' Droopy and the others know for sure." Peter could hear them start moving away. "But once he was found the dementors stayed far away from the elves. They won't even go into the hall with the door to the servant quarters anymore."

A few minutes after their voices faded Peter decided to eat something and moved off of his cot. He sat on the floor and stared at the door while he ate. He was halfway through his thin soup when he noticed that the line of light along the edge of the door was unbroken. He had completely finished eating before he realized what that probably meant. It took another ten minutes to get enough motivation to try it.

Peter pushed the door lightly. It opened slowly with a quiet squeak that still made Peter flinch. He didn't open the door anymore than was necessary to slip through. Once he was out he only had to take three steps before he felt the anti-animagus wards on his cell end. _Thank you rusty lock._ Peter thought and shifted into Wormtail.

**HPCOC**

**(July 2nd)**

While Harry was eating an early breakfast he had a couple of elves moving gold bars into a box for him. Once he was done eating and had the gold, shrunken and lightened like normal, he went to Diagon Alley. Whistling light heartedly he made his way towards Gringott's, waving to the occasional passerby. He walked confidently up to an empty teller. "Could you please tell Quartzclaw that I am here to speak with him at his earliest convenience?"

"Of course Lord Potter. If you could just wait here a moment I'll let him know." The goblin bowed and placed a closed sign at his station.

Harry wasn't waiting long before the inner door opened and Quartzclaw walked out. "Lord Potter! How nice to see you. Please come in."

"How are the wife and kids?" Harry asked as he followed.

"Wonderful, thank you for asking. My son split his first skull just three days ago." Quartzclaw said proudly.

"Wow, they sure grow up fast, don't they?" Harry nodded as they reached Quartzclaw's office.

"So what brings you here so unexpectedly?" Quartzclaw asked once the door closed.

"That's one of the best things about you goblins, not a lot of time wasted when there is business to get to." Harry grinned and pulled the two halves of the diamond out of a pocket and put them on the table. "I broke it. Apparently it couldn't take the power of a Potter. Who knew?"

Quartzclaw just stared at him.

"Anyway, I need another. Here's some gold." Harry dropped the prepared box on the desk. A few pieces of parchment followed. "And that's the updated design. Let me know when I need to come in."

Quartzclaw nodded.

"Okay, um, I'll just show myself out then if that's okay." Harry sounded a little worried about how quiet the goblin was being.

"That isn't necessary." Quartzclaw said dazed. "I can show you the way."

"After you then." Harry smiled.

A few minutes later Harry was back in Diagon Alley, all alone and wasting time. He didn't have to wait long. Soon the Daily Prophet was arriving all around the alley. Conversation quickly drew to an end as people read the front page article describing the discovery of the mutilated corpse of a well known local pureblood. As he watched he could see dirty glares directed at Gringott's and towards Knockturn Alley.

Harry's mirror started shaking. "Hey Nym." He said brightly as he answered.

"Did you hear yet?" Tonks asked and looked over his shoulder. "Where are you?"

"Diagon Alley, had to pick up a couple things. And I haven't heard about anything." Harry frowned.

"Draco's dad was murdered last night." Tonks said bluntly.

"What!" Harry shouted. "How? That's awful."

"The paper says it was the goblins." Tonks said and looked away from the mirror. "Um, 'defamatory words were viciously carved into the victim's skin in the goblin's own tongue. It is easy to see where the blame lies...' blah blah blah."

"I don't believe the goblins would do something like that." Harry shook his head and the mirror shook again. With a flick of his fingers Tonks was projected into the space in front of him and was joined by Susan. "Are you calling about the article too?"

"Yes and no." Susan shrugged. "Aunt Amy just floo'd me. While the Aurors found out last night Fudge wasn't informed until he got the newspaper. Now he is on a rampage and is working on riling up enough Aurors to go and demand the head of the responsible goblin immediately."

"Is he an idiot?" Harry groaned and turned towards Gringott's. "At least tell me they have more than some writing to base their accusations on."

"If they do Aunt Amy didn't say." Susan shrugged.

"Wonderful." Harry said sarcastically and he walked up the front stairs. He paused once he reached the top step and looked at the two guards stationed there. "You guys should really get some extra guards on standby. Trouble is coming."

"Is there a time frame?" Harry asked as he walked into the lobby.

"I don't know." Susan shook her head.

"Alright, I need to hang up now." Harry said. "Talk to you two later?"

"Okay. Bye." Susan said.

"Good luck." Tonks smiled.

"Bye." Harry said and hung up. _So far so good._ He thought as he walked up to the same teller from before. "Could you let the Director know that the Fudge is on his way and that if he hasn't read the front page of the Prophet yet he should." Harry paused for a moment. "I would call it urgent and bordering on emergency."

**HPCOC**

_I really hope Potter is as well connected to the goblins as Susan thinks._ Amelia thought anxiously as Fudge lead her and a large group of Aurors out of the ministry. She told him that the writing was inconclusive and that the Daily Prophet didn't count as evidence, but Fudge was known for bigotry.

As the group moved down Diagon Alley the patrons quickly moved out of their way. A few even started cheering, Amelia figured it was pretty obvious what they were doing. She couldn't help but notice that the guards at the front of the bank looked particularly alert. She stifled a sigh of relief when they entered the lobby and she saw that Harry was talking to Ragnok with a copy of the Prophet being held between them so they could both read.

"Minister Fudge!" Ragnok called across the lobby when he looked up. "Good, you're here, now we can discuss how to deal with this slander!"

"We can discuss any perceived insult after you turn over the murderer!" Cornelius answered as he closed the distance.

"Indeed, there stands the problem. We goblins are innocent of this crime and Gringott's is going to mount a full investigation to prove it." Ragnok declared. "In the meantime I want the Prophet to print a retraction of their accusation until such a time as the investigation team can draw a conclusion."

"Like hell you are!" Cornelius spat. "You'll just lie to protect yourself. If you don't cooperate with us there will be hell to pay when we find the filthy goblin who did this."

"Hey now!" Harry interjected. "There is no need for insults. Let's all just calm down and approach this rationally. First of all, is there any more evidence than this writing the Prophet talked about?"

"Amelia?" Fudge prompted.

"Nothing yet." Amelia shook her head. "The forensic team is still working though."

"But no one else would have written in gobbledegook, it had to have been a goblin!" Fudge insisted.

"Is that so?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I know for a fact that Bartemius Crouch and several members of the Office of Goblin Relations speak gobbledegook. Merlin knows how many there are that I don't know about."

"Preposterous. Those men are upstanding members of the pureblood community." Fudge frowned.

"What was written anyway?" Ragnok asked. "The Prophet didn't elaborate."

Amelia sighed and took a piece of parchment out from the folder that one of her aids handed her. She looked it over once to make sure it was the right page and passed it to Ragnok. Ragnok looked at it for a few seconds and frowned then passed it to Harry before speaking. "How did you come to that translation?"

"I used a dictionary sir." One of the Aurors spoke up.

"This isn't a picture. Did you transcribe it too?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir." The Auror nodded.

"Doesn't that make you just as qualified to have prepared the victim as any goblin?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Uh..." The Auror trailed nervously.

"The translation is off anyway." Ragnok observed. "It's technically correct yes, but that word is 'dung' not 'crap', as in fertilizer for your garden, and what you have as 'worthless' actually means 'so inexpensive it isn't worth charging for'."

"I think I'll wait until our own expert tells me that, thank you very much." Fudge said stubbornly.

"That is a good idea." Amelia agreed. "Shacklebolt, Moody, go to Crouch's house and ask him to come assist us. He's also on that committee with Malfoy. Someone was very upset with Malfoy and Crouch might be able to tell us who."

"Are you sure about this?" Moody whispered to her after stepping in close. "You might need us here if things turn ugly."

"Hopefully lessening our forces here will make that less likely. Particularly if the biggest threats are removed. Understand?" Amelia frowned.

"Yes Ma'am." Moody nodded with a smirk. "Just making sure you thought about it."

"Right." Harry said handing the parchment off as they walked out. "While we're waiting we should discuss setting up a joint investigation team. That way everyone can get the answers they need."

"You mean so they can hide evidence?" Fudge growled.

"Damn it Fudge!" Harry shouted. "Shut up already! You're not helping anyone but you are making this whole thing take longer than it needs to."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Fudge roared.

"I dare to do a lot of things. But that isn't the point." Harry sighed dramatically. "We're all trying to catch Malfoy's killer here, let's just work together. No one wants to see that bastard get away with it."

"But-" Fudge started but quickly changed his mind when Harry glared at him. "Fine, but there will always be an Auror present when the goblins are investigating. I'll not have the public being intimidated by them so soon after the attack."

"Very well." Ragnok growled. "But at least one goblin will be present with your Aurors too. And one will be in the office working directly alongside your people. I won't allow your human prejudices to harm my people."

"Good, this is a start." Harry smiled. "Perhaps we should move this negotiation out of the public area?"

"Um, yes." Fudge chuckled nervously as he eyed all of the civilians that had gathered. "Good idea."

It was quickly decided that four Aurors and four goblin guards would stay with Ragnok, Fudge, Amelia and Harry while the rest of the Aurors were sent back to their posts. Harry was quite please with how everything went and now he just needed a scapegoat.

**HPCOC**

"How did this happen?" Voldemort's wraith demanded as he floated around the room. "Did he mention anything to any of you?"

"No, my lord." His three remaining followers answered.

"Has Narcissa said anything about an affair maybe?" Voldemort asked.

"Not to me, my lord." Bellatrix replied.

"What about-" Voldemort was cut off by a knocking on the front door.

"Aurors!" Shacklebolt called clearly from outside. "Mr. Crouch, we just have a couple questions we think you can help us answer!"

"Hide!" Voldemort hissed to Bellatrix and Barty Jr. and while they hid in a closet Voldemort slipped into Sr.'s body. Voldemort quickly walked through the other room to the door and answered it. "Good morning Aurors. How can I help you?"

"It is about the murder of Lucius Malfoy. Better not discussed on the stoop. Can we come in?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Um." _SHIT._ "Of course. Right this way gentlemen."

Voldemort was planning on leading them to the study and away from where Bellatrix and Barty were hiding. However the moment they set foot inside Moody's paranoid nature took over and he started scanning the room with his eye. If it weren't for the limitation of only being able to see through one wall at a time he would have scanned the whole house before they knocked. Now that they were inside there was only one wall between them and the hidden death eaters.

Moody didn't recognize Barty Jr. immediately but that didn't matter. "LESTRANGE!" He bellowed and in one movement he drew his wand and cast a blasting curse at the wall. Upon later reflection he would decide that a better choice would have been to stay quiet and get out then come back later with back up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort cast a fraction of a second later.

"MOODY!" Shacklebolt yelled and shoved the older man making the killing curse miss by a hair.

Moody hit the floor and rolled onto his good leg, reversing himself so that he was facing Crouch but keeping his eye on Lestrange and Jr. as they clamored out of the closest with many small puncture wounds each. Moody chained a reducto with a disarming charm and ended with a stunner.

Voldemort dodged the first two and let the third hit his shield before retaliating with a low fire whip. Shacklebolt jumped over the whip while firing off a piercing charm, but Moody wasn't so nimble. The flames tore through his peg leg like it wasn't even there before wrapping around the shin of his good leg. Bellatrix arrived in the room just in time to shield against the piercer and watched gleefully as Moody fell to the ground screaming while his leg went the other way.

Shacklebolt dropped on top of Moody and activated his emergency portkey getting both of them out of there before they died. Voldemort regarded the empty space in front of him for a moment before turning to the other two. "We need to leave right now."

**HPCOC**

"HEALER!" Shacklebolt screamed when they arrived in the ministry.

"What happened?" An Auror asked while a healer bustled towards them.

"We found LeStrange. Someone needs to run to Gringott's and get Madam Bones immediately." Shacklebolt ordered. "And we need a very big team to go secure the Crouch residence!"

**HPCOC**

**(July 3rd)**

_**Boy-Who-Lived averts Goblin Rebellion!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

The article was with a picture of Cornelius Fudge standing in front of Gringott's shaking hands with Ragnok while Harry stood behind them with one hand on each of their shoulders and a pacifying smile on his face. The picture alone was a political windfall for all three of them, but especially for Harry when combined with the article, which showered the boy in praise.

_That should be me standing there with them! If only I hadn't been stuck hear dealing with Severus' whining._ Dumbledore thought angrily and threw the paper onto his desk causing it to flop open to the second page. He looked down with a sigh at Bartemius Crouch's face looking back up at him.

_**Bartemius Crouch Wanted for the Murder of Lucius Malfoy!**_

Dumbledore had a hard time believe that Barty would do such a thing but he couldn't deny what Barty had done to Moody. Dumbledore even took the time to go speak with Moody and Shacklebolt in person once he heard what happened and they verified the reports. _Oh Barty, how did you fall so far?_


	55. Grr! Self-destruct!

**AN: **Additional disclaimer, I believe the Illithid belong to Wizards of the Coast.

A couple days later Ameila Bones sat patiently next to Alastor Moody's bed at St. Mungo's. They were talking through the events for again to look for inconsistencies. They had long ago discovered that Moody's eye couldn't see through walls in pensieve memories, not even the ones that he saw through during the actual event. It was particularly unfortunate in situations like this one where they were trying to identify an unknown suspect as the other Auror who was there, Shacklebolt, hadn't seen the man well enough for an image to form.

"Well, he was average height in his late thirties or early forties," Moody began for to describe him for the fourth time. "He looked thin like he was recovering from a long period of sickness or inactivity. His hair was dark blonde, or maybe light brown, the closet was dark. Most obviously, the left side of his face was very malformed, like he was on the wrong end of a beater's bat a few times then poorly healed, and his left eye was missing."

"Anything new that time?" Amelia asked even though she already knew.

"No Ma'am." The Rookie Auror who had been taking notes replied.

"Go get all of the records for people being treated for head trauma since the war ended." Amelia ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." The Auror saluted and walked out of the curtained area, closing the curtain behind him.

Alone with Bones for the first time since the confrontation Moody cast a privacy charm. "Okay, let me have it."

"What is wrong with you Moody? Have you completely lost your mind? If you weren't about to retire I would send you back to the academy!" Amelia berated angrily.

"I'm sorry Amelia." Moody said glumly.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." Amelia sighed. "You really disappointed me out there. You're not Harry Potter, you know?"

"I know."

**HPCOC**

"Lucy in the sky with diadem!" Harry sang merrily as he sauntered over to a couch and flopped onto it. Once he was positioned comfortably on the couch he slipped the diadem onto his head and sighed as the now familiar pounding headache started up again as the transfer of information resumed. Harry didn't mind because it wasn't skull splitting like when there was no soul to regulate the flow and the sensation went away completely when he entered his mind-scape, so that's what he did.

Now instead of avalanching into his mind the packets of information were being organized and filed automatically by Lucius' soul. Lucius appeared to be glowing white and floated half a meter off the ground with his arms spread out like Jesus. Harry had been planning on 'discovering' the diadem on his first tomb raiding quest after Hogwart's but scrapped that plan when he saw how easily recognizable Lucius was.

"Hey kiddo." Older Harry greeted him and handed him a book. "Check out what I found."

Harry obligingly opened the book and found all of the information on the _Caro Argentum _spell, or silver flesh, that Voldemort had used to replace Wormtail's hand in the other time-line. Harry figured that, outside of himself, Voldemort and Dumbledore, no one on the British Isles would be able to cast it right now. The spell seemed very easy to cast and was very elegant despite the huge power requirements. It was even easy to see where Voldemort had modified it to kill Wormtail before Wormtail could betray him.

"You want to try it out, don't you?" Older Harry observed when he saw Harry's wistful smirk.

"Wouldn't you?" Harry snorted. "I mean, if that were an option."

"Only if there were someone I respected who recently lost a limb." Older Harry replied.

"Oh, so you only showed this to me in hopes that I would patch up Moody then?" Harry grinned.

"Naturally, you would have found it on your own soon enough." Older Harry nodded. "The other Moody died helping me get away from Privet Drive, I would very much like to help this one if I can."

"How sentimental." Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's not like I don't owe you favors. But I'm doing this my way."

**HPCOC**

Hermione and Tonks were sitting in a corner of the study doing their Potions homework, Snape had clearly added to the load to compensate for them missing the last couple of weeks worth of classes, when Hestia and Gwenog strolled in.

"...that article, I swear Harry will be beating the girls back with sticks." Hestia said loudly. "You know how girls start getting at that age."

"Yea, I know that my thirteen year old self would have made an attempt." Gwenog nodded and started looking at the book titles on a shelf near the door.

Hestia chuckled. "My sixteen year old self would have tried if I thought he was ready."

Hermione and Tonks shared a look of concern and missed the sly glances that the Jones Sisters sent them.

"Ahh, here's that book we came in here for!" Gwenog said triumphantly as she took a book off the shelf at random.

"Excellent." Hestia grinned and the two walked out of the room.

"When he gets home tomorrow?" Tonks asked.

"Agreed." Hermione nodded and they both went back to trying to focus on the homework.

**HPCOC**

That night Harry maxed out his time turner over the same hour so that there were seven of him total. Each of them was wearing a different face and they all carried the dementor bone wand sheath that Harry had many a long time ago. He rarely used it due to its tendency to become magically saturated very quickly and stop masking Harry's magical signature. It was only good for a few small spells or one big one, then it had to cool down for a little over an hour, and that's why there were so many of him.

Having scouted under his invisibility cloak earlier in the day all seven Harries were able to warp directly to Moody's bedside. Harry 1, having used the turner once, stunned Moody and interrupted the monitoring charms, which would probably be noticed within ten minutes. Once that was done Harry 3 vanished the bandages from Moody's new wound and uncovered his old one. Harry 0 cast the spell and quickly attached Moody's new leg to his stump and then slid the sheath off of his wand to cool down, then started scratching an itch on his calf. Harry 3 followed up with a silent _diffindo_ to remove the end of Moody's other stump and Harry 2 cast the spell for the second time before Moody bled too much, and then scratched his calf again with a frown. Harry 1 finished his part in the plan by summoning Moody's magical eye and handed it off to Harries 4 through 6, who cast a series of diagnostic charms and took down the results. Harry 3 placed it back in his eye socket and moved to a nearby table where he charmed a quill to write a note, and left the note on Moody's chest. Then all seven of them warped away. From start to finish they were there for just under 8 minutes and hadn't made any significant noise.

Exactly 79 seconds later a nurse rushed in to see what caused the problem with the charms. She came to a complete stop and stared slack jawed at what she saw. She reset the monitoring charms and rushed off to call in one of the fully qualified healers.

**HPCOC**

"You know that is really going to make it difficult for Crouch Jr. to impersonate him next year." Harry pointed out to his older self.

"Meh." Older Harry shrugged. "We don't honestly know that was going to happen anyway."

"Yea, but..." Harry trailed off with a vague hand motion and a look of mild confusion. "I don't know."

"You could always enter yourself." Older Harry suggested.

"Yea, but then I couldn't publicly swear on my magic that I had nothing to do with my entry." Harry frowned.

"True, but just wait and see what happens, you can always fall back on that as a Plan B." Older Harry advised.

"I suppose." Harry said glumly.

"Oh, cheer up, you just did some really cool magic. Thanks for that by the way." Older Harry smiled.

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

"That note was a nice touch too." Older Harry said and watched Harry smirk in response. "Most people would need more than one sentence to say everything they needed to."

Harry laughed. "Well, we're not most people."

"I should hope that most people aren't like this!" Older Harry laughed and motioned around the area, including himself and Lucius in the motion. "And I don't think the world could handle a second one of you anytime soon."

"Oy!" Harry shouted, still smiling. "Watch it bub!"

**HPCOC**

Alastor Moody slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the lack of sunlight coming from outside. Then he moved his head and saw ten healers surrounding his bed, watching him curiously. "Well, spit it out then, what's wrong with me?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you. Nothing is wrong." Andromeda said and handed him a piece of parchment. "Or at least not that we can tell."

Moody frowned and looked at the parchment curiously.

_Moody,_

_Don't expect another retirement present from us._

_G.N.I.C.C._

"Retirement present?" Moody asked alarmed.

"Calm down." Healer Smethwyck smiled. "We said we couldn't find anything wrong and we will be talking to Mr. Potter about this when he returns. I think you'll really like what they gave you though."

"Alright then, what is it?" Moody huffed.

"Ta-da!" Andromeda cried and pulled Moody's sheet off the bed.

"What the hell are those?" Moody yelled at the sight.

"Legs." A healer supplied sarcastically. "That's why we're all here, frankly none of us have ever seen anything like this before. I didn't even think it was possible to make prosthetic limbs with magic alone."

"Do they work?" Moody asked skeptically.

"We don't know, that's why we woke you up." Andromeda answered. "Why don't you try them out?"

"Carefully." Smethwyck cautioned.

"Right." Moody nodded and started systematically testing out his new legs and feet, starting with the one he just lost. After fifteen minutes he declared himself ready to try to stand and a healer stepped up to support him in case the legs couldn't support his weight. Ten minutes later he was walking with more ease than he could remember and after a further five minutes he gave into the temptation and ran for the first time since the early days of the war.

Several other patients had awoken during the earlier exclamations and were confused until Moody ran past them. They all knew the double amputee and cheered for his good fortune without caring to understand it.

Moody returned to he bed and sat down on it, grinning like a kid in a candy store. "Can we say that that bit was part of my treatment?"

"Okay, why?" Smethwyck frowned.

"Because then you're oath bound to never tell Amelia about that." Moody shuddered. "She would never let it go."

Over the next few minutes most of the patients in the ward fell back into sleep.

**HPCOC**

"You're dripping." Tonks noted as Hermione walked back into Tonks' room after taking a shower.

"The bottle said to not towel dry it." Hermione shrugged. "I got as much out with my hands as I could."

"Did the bottle also say how long it will take?" Tonks asked as Hermione laid a towel out on the floor behind a chair and sat down with her head tipped back so her hair would stay over the towel.

"Just a few minutes." Hermione sighed as the chair took the weight off of her neck. "No drying charms allowed. It was very insistent about that, I wonder what happens if you do."

"Do you want to find out?" Tonks asked cheekily.

"Almost as much as I never want to find out." Hermione laughed. "I'm sure I could just owl the company and ask."

"Hey check out these pants that Gwen lent me!" Tonks said cheerfully and held up a pair of green dragon hide pants where Hermione could see.

"I like. Are you sure they'll fit?"

"Auto-sizing charms!" Tonks nodded.

"Why does she even have those?" Hermione asked curiously.

"And I quote 'Cause they're hot!' end quote." Tonks replied and they both laughed.

"Oh! My hair just dried." Hermione said suddenly and touched her hair.

"I'll brush it for you." Tonks offered and moved over to stand behind Hermione. "This potion is really something." She noted after a few passes of the brush.

"Yea, Hestia suggested it. I need to think of a good way to thank her." Hermione smiled.

"I got something from Gwen for you too." Tonks said.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione said and bit her lower lip.

"Now, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't look out for you too?" Tonks asked rhetorically and handed her a small jewelery box.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Hermione giggled and turned in her chair to give Tonks a quick kiss before letting Tonks go back to brushing. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the large emerald inside, a moment later she noticed the hair clasp that was attached to the rock. "Oh that's lovely."

"Check out the runes." Tonks suggested. "It's been enchanted to keep your hair in place and untangled, just the normal maintenance set but still."

"Yea." Hermione said and held the clasp up for closer inspection. "I can't wait for classes to start."

Tonks finished brushing her hair and started the first of two thin braids that would start at Hermione's temples and be pulled back to meet behind her head and be held in place with the clasp, Tonks kept hers pink but made it slightly shorter and spikier than normal. As she did that the two of them chatted about runes and arithmancy. The conversation continued as Hermione got dressed in a light green sun-dress and Tonks put on a white button up shirt, with the top button left undone, a black leather vest that only had one button buttoned, the green pants and a pair of classic Chucks.

**HPCOC**

The Black-Lupin-Jones-Tonks-Granger family conglomerate was gathered around front of the entrance room waiting for the Potter contingent to arrive. Hermione and Tonks sat together on a couch doing their best to be patient. The Jones sisters subtly watched them with great amusement and shared a whispered conversation. Sirius and Remus were at the far back of the group talking quietly about their ladies. The parents of the girls sat nearby to be polite and read, although Dan and Ted frequently shared a concerned glance that flickered back and forth from each other, to the girls, to Remus then back to each other before they would try to read again for a few minutes. None of them noticed as Harry silently walked in through a door behind them while sipping a butter beer.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he stepped up next to Sirius. "What are we doing?"

"Ah-haaa!" Sirius laughed and clapped his hands together once. " Classic!"

Harry's reply was cut off before it could start when Tonks cleared all of the obstacles at a surprising rate of speed and launched herself through the air like a missile. Harry grunted as the impact took him off his feet and down to the floor. "Your boobs are bigger." He said in a muffled voice, quietly enough so that only she could hear.

Tonks clambered off of him, laughing. "It's good to see you too Harry."

Hermione caught up to them and together she and Tonks helped Harry up off the floor. Once he was on his feet again Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Forgive me for not hugging you to the floor too but I can't run in this dress."

"That's okay." Harry returned her hug. "I like your hair."

"Oh, this?" Hermione asked as she pulled away. "It's nothing, just a new hair potion I've been playing with."

"You look great!" He looked her up and down then looked at Tonks. "Wow."

Hermione blushed and thanked him while Tonks grinned at him lecherously and stuck out her chest. "I had to fill out the vest."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Ted said as he stared resolutely at his book as laughter rang out around the room.

"Come sit down Harry." Andromeda said and motioned him towards them. "Tell us everything you're allowed to. I'm especially interested in Moody's late night visit."

"Late night visit?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You know, his legs." Andromeda tried again.

"Are you trying to make an amputee joke?" Harry asked grumpily. "Bit too soon, don't you think?"

"No, the silvery prosthetic things Gnicc gave him." Andromeda said frustrated. "We really need a name for them other than 'Moody's legs'."

"This is the first I'm hearing of it." Harry shrugged. "Sorry."

"Can you ask them to send someone we could talk to about it?" Andromeda asked.

"Eeee." Harry grimaced. "Sharing information isn't really their thing and only a few are cleared to meet new people. A list of questions would be more likely to get a positive response, but I'll ask anyway."

"A list could work." Andromeda said thoughtfully. "Hold off on asking until I can talk to the others."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Happy to help." Harry said cheerfully.

"So, how was your time?" Sirius cut in. "Any brushes with death? Perceived rules of magic broken? Girls left wanting more?"

"Sirius!" Gwenog scolded.

Harry just laughed. "In order, two I think, perhaps, and no, it would have been highly inappropriate for any thoughts to be entertained between myself and any of the females that are there."

"Two brushes with death?" Hermione asked with great concern and started checking him for injuries, by touch.

"I'm fine." Harry smiled as she wasn't deterred. "Gnicc has a very good health care system. It's socialized!" No one got the joke, or maybe they just didn't think that making jokes during a conversation about actually almost dying was appropriate. These little rules always caught Harry off guard and he could never keep them straight. Harry shrugged and continued on. "The first time was when I hit that diamond I showed you the other day with an A.K. and it exploded at me. Gave it a bit too much juice or so I'm told. It didn't happen on anyone else's turn though.

"The second time is why I said 'I think' because it wouldn't have killed me, just left me a blithering insane lump who couldn't take care of himself." Harry laughed. "When in doubt, jab them in the eye, Mind Flayers don't like it anymore than people do."

"Mind Flayer?" Hermione asked as everyone stared at him silently.

"Think...human with an octopus for a head who eat consciousness." Harry described. "Their tentacles can excrete an acid that can burn straight through your head. A lot of people think they actually eat the brain, but they just stick their tentacles in there and suck up all the...whatever it is they actually eat."

"I think I'm happier not knowing about your time with them." Sirius said solemnly.

"Sometimes they capture people alive, ideally strong young wizards, and plant their young in the brains of their victims. They burrow in through the ear." Harry continued on in spite of Sirius' proclamation. "Babies gotta eat ya'know. Fortunately they don't seem to age so they don't need to reproduce very often."

"Stop talking!" Sirius shouted.

"I just thought you would want to take an interest in the events of my life." Harry said innocently and scratched the inside of his ear.

"You're just doing that to alarm me right?" Sirius asked nervously.

"Doing what?"

"Scratching your ear!" Sirius hissed and pointed.

"I'm not scratching my ear." Harry denied with a confused frown as he continued scratching his ear. Tonks giggling behind him finally broke his resolve and Harry burst into laughter.

"Oh thank Merlin." Sirius sighed. "Okay, to be clear, there are no babies eating your brains?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"You're sure of this?"

"Absolutely." Harry nodded.

"And you'll let me know if that ever changes?" Sirius arched an eyebrow.

"Immediately." Harry smiled.

"So long as that's clear." Sirius nodded seriously.

"Moving on, challenging accepted rules of magic?" Hestia prompted.

"During that explosion the diamond managed to break my A.K into its components and in theory Gnicc can create a shield to block it completely by using that data."

"Seems like you were busy." Remus said.

"Quite." Harry nodded.

"And no one has even mentioned averting a war with a bank yet." Dan chimed in.

"It's almost like that was completely forgotten about until just this moment." Emma nodded.

"That's a strange observation." Hermione said and her mother just shrugged.

"But yeah." Harry chuckled and rubbed his neck. "That pretty much blew my schedule for the day."

There was a long pause before Sirius spoke up. "Is there anything else you want to say about that?"

"Oh! Um, no. I'm not really supposed to talk about what happened behind closed doors. The DP did a pretty good job of covering everything that I can talk about." Harry blushed. "Sorry."

"Speaking of secret meetings, Nym and I need to have one with you Harry." Hermione said and stood up, facing the adults. "If you'll excuse us for a few minutes."

"No one objects." Gwenog declared for everyone, Ted and Dan looked like they wanted to object but their wives stopped them.

"Thank Merlin, I was getting tired of waiting for a chance." Tonks said as they got out of the room. "Good work Hermione."

"Thanks." Hermione grinned and they led Harry into a room, closing, locking, silencing and sealing the room behind them. When she noticed Harry looking at her funny she just shrugged. "I'd prefer not to have eavesdroppers."

"So what's up?" Harry asked as the girls turned to face him, Tonks was looking at him but Hermione seemed very interested in his shoes.

"We have a major problem that we think you can solve for us." Tonks said haltingly and started blushing.

"I'll do what I can." Harry nodded.

"Okay, well..." Tonks hesitated then just blurted it out. "Um, Hermione and I started dating this morning."

"Oh!" Harry said. "Oh." He repeated slightly disappointed and confused. "Um, congratulations. Is the problem coming out to your parents?"

"No." Hermione looked up with an impish smile. "We have a plan for that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"We're greedy." Tonks said.

"Huh?" Harry frowned.

"We want a boyfriend too." Tonks clarified.

"Oh." Harry's frown abated. "OH!" Harry grinned broadly. "So did you have someone in mind or are you asking for suggestions?" He asked cheekily.

"Why? Who would you suggest?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Well, I heard of this one bloke who fought off a whole horde of dragons when he was six." Harry mused.

"Oh, I heard about him." Tonks nodded. "But it was only one, and he was eight."

"No, I've talked to that kid about it, he only claims that he could have, not that he actually did." Hermione grinned.

"Never mind, that dude sounds like a loser, you can do better." Harry shook his head.

"Plan B then." Hermione winked at Tonks, who nodded, not knowing where this was going but trusting Hermione.

"What's plan B?" Harry asked.

"Latch onto the nearest man and never let go." Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Harry said and made a show out of making sure there were no other males in the room. "Sounds good to me."

"Finally!" Tonks shouted and jumped forward firmly pressing her lips to Harry's.

"Okay, okay." Hermione said and pulled them apart then took Tonks' place. "My turn!"

"Okay, okay." Tonks said and pulled them apart then took Harry's place.

"Damn." Harry said happily.

The girls broke apart laughing and stepped into their standard positions at Harry's sides, pulling his arms around them as they did so. Hermione smiled at him. "Ready to tell the old people?"

"So soon?" Harry asked.

"Don't you want to?" Hermione replied.

"Well, yea, but if we delay we can make them wonder what happened. Maybe tease them a bit. Have a very amusing week at their expense?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think that would work very well on that group." Tonks shook her head.

"Alright, no worries." Harry shrugged.

"If we're ready?" Hermione left it hanging and got nods from both of them. "Then let's go."

Together the three of them walked back into the room. Conversation stopped and everyone looked at them expectantly. Harry cleared his throat. "Um, we just wanted all of you to know that the three of us have started dating."

"YES!" Hestia, Gwenog, Sirius and Remus screamed and jumped to their feet. Ted and Dan groaned and started digging galleons out of their pockets, which Remus then collected.

"You were betting on us?" Hermione shouted.

"Prongs would be so proud!" Sirius sighed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I had to Hermione." Remus said with a guilty shrug. "Sirius would have but he had to recuse himself because he wouldn't be able to resist trying to skew the results in his favor."

"It's true." Sirius nodded.

"So what were the bets?" Hermione demanded.

"Ted had ten galleons saying Harry would date Hermione first, Dan had ten on Tonks, I had ten on both." Remus replied.

"You bet against your own daughters?" Andromeda asked crossly.

"Well tradition dictates that the father try to intimidate the suitor." Ted said pathetically.

"Neither of us wanted the job." Dan finished as he withered under Emma glare.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to work together." Emma said imperiously.

"We have been." Dan replied and turned to Harry. "Have you ever been shot with a gun?"

"No, but a recent event would suggest that my bones will stop small caliber rounds, so if you go that route either go big or aim for my stomach area." Harry said and waved his hand over his abs.

"Right." Dan nodded and turned back to Emma. "That's the best idea we could come up with, and it doesn't seem to bother him."

**AN: **Hey sports fans. I hate December with every fiber of my being and I generally spend the whole month not wanting to do anything. That's what caused the delay.

WhiteElfElder: You ask many questions that I want to answer. You also ask many questions that I can't answer and can't tell you I'm not answering.

I can't wait to hear the fallout of the health care joke. I wrote it, then realized how political it was. Finally I noticed that it could be taken as making fun of or supporting either side of the argument depending on how you look at it, so I had to leave it.

Byakugan789: Thanks for reading, no it isn't abandoned and it was only a month and a half or so, not 13 months, unless, of course, I've been smoking some serious shit.

I'm sure there were other people I meant to talk to but it's been too long for me to remember.


	56. Surprise

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked into Amelia Bones' office and dropped a file on her desk. Amelia looked up at him and sighed. "Nothing then?" She asked.

"Unfortunately no, neither group of kneazles were able to find him on the island, we have to assume Pettigrew managed to make it to one of the boats before the guards found his cell empty." Shacklebolt said. "What's worse is that it was leaked. Skeeter has been sniffing around all morning asking about it. I fear that it will be all over the papers in the morning."

"Damn." Amelia groaned.

"Would you like me to send someone to break the news?" Shacklebolt asked.

"No, I'll tell the clan myself." Amelia decided and stood up. "Sooner is better than later at this point, Potter, Lupin and Black finding out from the paper would be the worst outcome."

"Good luck." Shacklebolt smiled reassuringly.

**HPCOC**

"GET BACK HERE POTTER!" Hermione screamed as she and Tonks chased Harry through the house.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" Harry's laughing voice echoed back as the girls stormed into the entrance hall just in time to see Madam Bones standing just outside the floo.

"Oh, hello Madam Bones!" Hermione said as she came skidding to a halt. "What are you doing-oof!" Tonks didn't come to a halt quick enough and slammed into Hermione, knocking them both to the floor.

"Could you call your families together?" Amelia requested as the girls pulled themselves to their feet.

"I heard the floo." Sirius said as he came around the corner. "Oh, Amelia, what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, could you get everyone together please?" Amelia asked again.

"Of course, they're just in the other room." Sirius nodded and ducked out again.

"Harry too please."

"HARRY!" Tonks shouted. "YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUESTED IN THE ENTRY ROOM!"

"YOU WON'T CATCH ME THAT EASILY!" Harry shouted back.

"MR. POTTER! I AM NOT HERE TO CATCH YOU!" Amelia yelled then rolled her eyes. "I feel like a child."

"I resemble that remark." Tonks frowned.

"AMELIA?" Harry asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Why is he running anyway?" Amelia inquired.

Hermione shrugged. "Knickers, switching charms. The usual really."

"Ah." Amelia nodded.

"What's going on?" Remus asked as the adults filed into the room, Harry following by a few seconds.

Amelia waited until everyone was in the room before she started. "I am afraid that a few days ago there was an incident at Azkaban. A lock failed during meal time and went unnoticed for long enough that Peter Pettigrew was able to escape."

"Oh, that's not good." Harry said softly.

"Skeeter found out." Amelia added.

"Oh, that's very not good." Harry said. "Does Wormtail have any known objectives?"

"Isn't getting out enough?" Sirius interjected.

"Was it for you?" Harry replied.

"Well, that was different, and we're not discussing me." Sirius said sternly.

"We don't know that he has any known objectives." Amelia answered. "There really is nothing else I can say right now. We'll keep you up to date as we get new information."

"Thank you." Remus said.

"I'm sure you will have things to discuss." Amelia said. "Feel free to firecall if you have any questions or concerns."

"Goodbye Madam Bones." Hermione said as Amelia returned to the floo.

"So..." Tonks said slowly. "Ten galleons says he tries to kill Harry before the year is up."

"Oy!" Harry objected.

"You have been the target more than any of us." Hermione observed.

"She's right." Sirius nodded. "No bet."

"I don't think this was what Amelia thought we would talk about when she left." Harry muttered.

"Who cares what Madam Bones thinks?" Tonks shrugged and slid her arms around Harry. "If Wormtail comes near any of us he'll be dealt with, if not we can just ignore him."

"That is a very mature stance to take sweetheart." Andromeda said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Mommy." Tonks giggled.

**HPCOC**

"Croaker." Moody nodded as the Unspeakable walked into his room at St. Mungo's. "What are you doing here?"

"Polite as always." Croaker remarked with a grin. "I would say that I was concerned about your health…"

"But then I would know you are an imposter." Moody smirked.

"But then I could just tell the nurses about that one time at that little bar in Morocco." Croaker said.

"And completely ruin my reputation?" Moody scoffed. "I would kill you first!"

Both men laughed loudly for a few moments. "Ah, good times." Croaker sighed.

"When I get out of here we should get together and drink to Sam's Memory." Moody said solemnly. "But I suppose that you're here to take a look at my new legs?"

"Sure am." Croaker nodded.

"You damn greys are always looking for questions." Moody rolled his eye and swung his legs out from under the sheets.

"So long as you blues are always around to answer them." Croaker said proudly and brushed an invisible speck of lint from his grey cloak.

"So what are you looking for?" Moody asked, drawing Croakers attention back to the task at hand. "I can tell you already that there is no signature attached."

"Really?" Croaker sighed. "Fascinating, can you feel with them?"

"Yes, but it isn't the same as I remember. More metallic if you can imagine that." Moody frowned. "It's been frustrating trying to find a way to explain that."

"I can imagine, the difficulty I mean, not the sensation." Croaker nodded and prodded Moody's leg with his wand. "What is this substance? Can you damage it?"

"I haven't tried very hard." Moody said. "But the healers weren't able to pierce the surface with their needles."

"_Diffindo._" Croaker incanted.

"I just got those, I don't want them chopped off again!" Moody scolded.

"It's fine, I was only trying to take a toe." Croaker said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I want my toes too." Moody said.

"The surface just rippled and returned to its original shape." Croaker replied. "It was like a bag of liquid. You said it supports your weight though."

"Quite well." Moody nodded.

"Right, on to the next tests." Croaker pulled a thick strap out of one of his pockets and attached it to a cylindrical device. The strap went around one of Moody's legs and began tightening. "Make noise when this gets uncomfortable."

The two watched and waited as the strap drew tighter and tighter. The silvery substance barely bulged on either side of the strap before the sound of shearing metal echoed from within the cylinder and the strap suddenly slackened.

"Well that's new." Croaker admitted.

"I could barely feel that." Moody said.

"Right, moving on." Croaker dropped the cylinder back into a pocket and drew several crystals from another. Over the next several minutes he pressed one after another to different places on the legs, making note of the different colors and intensities of the light emitted by them.

"What does all of that mean?" Moody asked as Croaker finished.

"No idea." Croaker shrugged. "The guys in the basement will spend a few weeks pouring over the data and if the results aren't immediately classified I'll let you know."

"I suppose that is the most I can ask for." Moody nodded.

"The lack of signature is really something." Croaker shook his head.

"Do you realize how many things Gnicc could have gotten away with if they don't leave signatures?" Moody asked.

"No, but I'll be finding out." Croaker said.

"Anything else you need to check?" Moody asked. "Or can we move on to less business oriented topics?"

"Only one more test. I just need you to eat this." Croaker said and produced a small pastry.

"What is it?" Moody asked as he took it from his friend.

"They're called Canary Creams. The Weasley Twins invented them over the year evidently. I confinscated a few from one of their friends, Lee Jordan, the things are rather ingenious. It is a potion based human to animal transfiguration that only lasts twenty seconds or so. I never got enough for a full sample and averages so I can only speak from my own experiences." Croaker said. "It is just to see how the legs react to transfiguration, the other option is polyjuice but if something goes wrong it would take a lot longer to resolve."

"You trust the product of students?" Moody asked and examined the pastry closely.

"Normally I wouldn't, but these two are very bright and they run with Potter." Croaker nodded. "But please, feel free to scan it for whatever you wish."

"That I will." Moody said and cast every applicable detection charm he knew.

"You might want to stand up before you eat that. Bent tail feathers are uncomfortable." Croaker blushed slightly.

A minute later a giant canary with silver legs stood in the middle of Moody's room.

**HPCOC**

_**Escape From Azkaban Covered Up?**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The flawless record of the fortress prison has been broken. Last week and for the first time in history an inmate has escaped. Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer of the Potters and the man who framed Lord Black, released himself from captivity and nearly a week passes without word from the Ministry. _

_One wonders why the Ministry would hesitate to share this information. Do we, the citizens of Magical Britain, not have the right to know when dangerous criminals run free amongst us? Should we not be forewarned so that we could take proper precautions? Does someone inside the Ministry gain from withholding this information? And if so, who?_

_My sources from within the Ministry itself have brought it to my attention that the DMLE never captured Pettigrew in the first place. The true story is that the man was delivered directly to Director Bones' desk in mysterious circumstances during the night. One could easily draw the conclusion that a G.N.I.C.C agent brought Pettigrew to justice and not an Auror. Could it be that Director Bones was embarrassed by her inablility to contain a prisoner that she couldn't capture in the first place? Did she cover up the escape in hopes that G.N.I.C.C wouldn't notice? Did she think she could recapture this elusive foe before word got out? Why were the details of Pettigrew's first capture kept quiet? Does Bones even control her department anymore or is G.N.I.C.C controlling it from behind the scenes?_

"Well that's worthless." Hermione sighed and tossed the paper into a trashcan before laying back. "Any idiot can ask questions, she should have answered all of them too."

"Yes, but that would have required real journalism." Tonks said and stretched an arm across Harry to caress Hermione's stomach. "Skeeter is only good at one thing and that is destroying reputations."

"The trick is to make sure she is pointed at the right reputation." Harry smiled and bent his head down to kiss Hermione. "There will always be people like her, but those people will always have their uses too."

"It just bothers me that people are actually swayed by this meaningless conjecture." Hermione sighed and snuggled against Harry's side while intertwining her fingers with Tonks'.

"People as individuals are very smart, but once you get them together in a group brains stop mattering." Harry said. "That's the only reason the Death Eaters were able to be so successful in the last war. Just a handful of them made the nation shake in fear simply because they told everyone to be afraid of them."

"Until Big Bad Baby Harry blew up their boss." Tonks laughed.

"No, not even then." Harry hugged Tonks tighter against his side. "The fear remains even now. You can see it anytime you say 'Voldemort' in public and I would bet money that a small group of people in Death Eater garb could send a much larger group into a blind panic."

"The threat isn't really gone though, is it?" Tonks asked. "Everyone knows that they weren't all captured, or even known for that matter. Anyone you meet who is old enough could still have been a Death Eater."

"So what's there to do about it?" Hermione asked. "It seems like it is only a matter of time."

"And not being afraid." Harry nodded. "Ironically it would be easier to break the fear if the Death Eaters would become active again. Then we could stand up against them and objectively show that they aren't to be feared."

"I think I would rather deal with the irrational fear." Hermione said and Tonks nodded her agreement.

"You won't find me arguing with that sentiment." Harry smiled. "Luckily so long as Old Moldy doesn't make it all the way back to life there will be little chance of that happening."

"Do you think it will ever actually happen?" Hermione asked.

"It might, it is improbable though." Harry nodded. "With my luck though it will."

"Well, if it does the two of us will stand by your side against them all." Tonks vowed.

"For all of time." Hermione agreed.

**HPCOC**

"What do you have to say about this Amelia?" Fudge demanded as he gestured about with his copy of the Prophet.

"I don't know what there is to talk about." Amelia replied coolly. "I cannot defend against accusations that have not been made. If you have any specific questions I would be more than happy to answer them."

"Very well, why is it that I was not told of Pettigrew's escape sooner?" Fudge demanded.

"You didn't seem to be concerned by that when I told you yesterday." Amelia observed. "Since you asked though I decided that all information would stay within the DMLE to prevent possible leaks, a method that does not work unless it applies to everyone."

"And why did it need to be a secret?" Fudge demanded.

"Simply put, if his allies didn't know he was out they wouldn't seek him out and offer aid. Normally we would know who the allies and have them watched, but no one knows all of the Death Eaters." Amelia said. "There is also a chance that he tried to swim and died in the attempt, but we cannot assume that happened until we see a body though."

"And Gnicc?"

"As mysterious and unreachable for us as for anyone else." Amelia shrugged.

"I hate them so much." Fudge growled. "Have you found their base yet?"

"No, I told you that wasn't going to work out. We're not even sure their base is in England. Actually, it probably isn't." Amelia replied impatiently.

"And the only one we can lean on is the Boy-Who-Lived. I know." Fudge sighed. "Bloody celebrities."

**HPCOC**

"Sorry for the bad news boys, but I confirmed that they don't need to leave a signature." Croaker announced to a group of four Unspeakables who were working together at a large desk.

The four Unspeakables groaned and started retrieving stacks of parchment from a box labeled 'disconfirmed' then put them into boxes on their desk that read 'Possible'. Two more boxes were on a nearby table that read 'Probable', with a large stack of reports, and 'Confirmed', it only held three pieces of parchment. One of the Unspeakables turned to Croaker. "This is going to push our final report back by a few weeks."

"Take your time." Croaker reassured and held out the readings from Moody's legs. "I've got one for the confirmed box though."

The Unspeakable looked over the data for a few seconds. "Shouldn't this go to R&D?"

"They've already got a copy." Croaker nodded.

**HPCOC**

"With all of the information in here you would really think Ravenclaw would have included something about wands." Harry sighed as he dropped into an armchair in his mindscape.

"Do you really think you need to improve the design?" Older Harry asked as he examined a projected image of the dementor bone wand cover. "It seems like the only thing it is good for is breaking the law."

"Fixing Moody's legs wasn't against the law." Harry said defensively.

Older Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, it was illegal." Harry crossed his arms. "But it shouldn't have been."

Older Harry just stared.

"Okay, I wouldn't want any idiot to be allowed to work on injured people, that's how people like Lockhart end up vanishing most of your arm, but he never even passed his NEWTs." Harry admitted then froze before dropping his face into his hands. "Oh, I've just defeated myself, haven't I?"

"Considering who you're arguing against I don't think there was any other option." Older Harry laughed.

"Oh well, at least no one was around to witness it." Harry shrugged. "Anyway, you know what my plans are and how many plans I have that are just waiting to be confirmed as possible. What percentage of those do you think would be technically classified as illegal?"

"Um." Older Harry thought for a moment. "Basically all of them. I see your point. Let's get back to work."

**HPCOC**

**Saturday, July 31st 1993**

The rest of July passed without incident, apart from Sirius' growing enthusiasm about the Second Annual Ultra-Unlimited-Ultimate Potter-Tonks-Longbottom Birthday Extravaganza Deluxe, an adjective was added every time Sirius had to go back to the store. Hermione and Tonks eventually talked him into letting them take care of the guest list this year, and his initial request of another surprise party was immediately shouted down by every other person in the room, someone, Remus, even threw a tomato at him. The day before Harry had returned to Grimmauld Place after a short visit with Bathilda Bagshot and helped with the final preparations, claiming that his obligations to Gnicc for the summer were complete.

On the morning of his birthday Harry was woken up by a beam of sunlight landing directly on his face. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. "Morning Hedwig." He said as he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, pulling on some pants as he went.

A few minutes later and much more awake Harry walked back into his room and frowned at the owl and noticed that it was holding a package and was not wearing the harness he made. "You're not Hedwig, and Nym is still asleep. I didn't know there were other Snowy Owls around."

The owl just looked down at the package and back to Harry expectantly.

"Oh, right. Sorry, morning and all that." Harry smiled and crossed the room. As he was untying the package Hedwig flew into the room with blood on her beak. She hooted merrily and joined the unfamiliar owl on the perch. She butted her head against the other owl as they shared a friendly greeting. Harry smiled laxidasically "So I take it you two know each other."

Hedwig happily hooted and barked as she hopped up and down on her perch, gesturing about wildly with her wings.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, there have only been so many languages that I have had the time to learn and I am afraid that owl isn't one of them." Harry said as he sat down on his bed with the package next to him.

Hedwig hooted sadly and took to wing. She landed on the top of his dresser where a small collection of framed pictures was beginning to grow. She picked up one of Baby Harry with his parents and carried it back over to Harry. He took it from her after she landed on his knee and oriented it so they could both see. Hedwig wasted no time and gently pecked Baby Harry then looked down at herself, then she pecked James and looked over at the other owl.

"Oh, he's your father." Harry said as he drew the most obvious conclusion.

"Hoot!" Hedwig nodded happy.

"That was a rather impressive display of communication, from any bird." Harry smiled at her. "You're so intelligent that it is almost frightening."

Hedwig tapped the Potter Crest and called forth her full regalia and puffed herself up proudly, as did her father.

"Well, go talk to him then." Harry laughed and picked up the package. A note was attached to the front, the contents more surprising than the carrier.

_Happy Birthday Harry,_

_A little birdy told me that your library was sorely lacking in one key field. _

_From,_

_Ollivander_

_P.S. The owl's name is Merlin, and you already know that he's Hedwig's father. They're a very intelligent breed, they even scare me sometimes._

"A little birdy told him?" Harry asked as he looked at Hedwig, who just stared back innocently in reply. He chose to ignore the assumption that he had already figured out Hedwig's lineage as just that, an assumption, presumably one based on knowledge of their intelligence.

Harry then turned back to the package, which he now figured was a book, and untied the twine. He nearly panicked when the paper fell away and he saw the title.

_**Everything You Actually Need to Know About Making Wands**_

_By: T.G.N._

Harry hadn't searched the Library at Grimmauld Place yet, nor had he said anything out loud about wand making anywhere, not even in Potter Manor where it was just him and the elves.

Harry quickly got dressed, then threw on his invisibility cloak, just in case, and warped directly into Ollivander's store. The front room, where new witches and wizards tried to find their first wands, and been filled with a tea service for two.

"Good Morning Harry." Ollivander said as he walked into the room, seemingly ignoring the fact that Harry was invisible, and motioned to a chair.

Harry removed his cloak and sat down carefully. He poured himself some tea after Ollivander had and the two sat in silence, sipping their tea, for a few minutes before Harry spoke. "So, um, what the hell?"

"Not your usual eloquence I see." Ollivander chuckled. "For the how, you'll see for yourself with enough time. I really can't explain it right now. As for the why, well, back when I was your age I too was a child of change, and we look out for our own how we can."

Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the man in front of him. "You were a what now?"

"A child of change. Just like you, and Miss Tonks and probably Miss Granger as well." Ollivander took a sip of tea.

"Hermione isn't." Harry shook his head.

"Prophets make mistakes too sometimes." Ollivander said mystereously.

"So, what, you're just going to sit there and just give me more things to figure out?" Harry asked grumpily.

"Yes." Ollivander grinned. "It is a lot of fun."

"I bet." Harry frowned then changed the subject. "So, what about you? What did you do when you were a child?"

"I made the first wand and opened a shop." Ollivander silently counted and only got to two.

"But-" Harry started to protest.

"I am very old Mr. Potter." Ollivander sighed. "So very old."

"How does that even work out?" Harry asked. "I mean logistically speaking, someone would have noticed that it is always you here."

"Oh, well, once or twice a lifetime I will close shop for a month or so and take a tropical vaction, then return with a new face, claim the other Ollivander retired and that I was taking over being a nephew or cousin, also named Ollivander." Ollivander smiled. "Everyone just assumes that it is the family name and let it go."

Harry laughed appreciatively. "Magicals: Give them a plausible excuse and watch them stop thinking."

"Too true my young friend." Ollivander chuckled then looked at the clock. "If you don't leave now your girls might find you absent."

"Might?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or will?"

"You'll find out, now just go." Ollivander rolled his eyes.

Harry smirked as he picked up his cloak and warped back to his room. He had just finished putting his cloak away when the door burst open and Tonks came charging in.

"HARRY!" She yelled, then noticed he was in front of the bed rather than in it and tried to abort. Sadly she was wearing socks and, like with Hermione earlier, she was unable to stop in time. She crashed into Harry and they both toppled over his trunk and onto the bed, with Tonks pinning Harry to the mattress, face down.

"You're already up." She said, slightly dissappointed.

"Sorry Nym." Harry wiggled around and gave her a kiss. "Good Morning."

"Happy Birthday." She responded and kissed him back deeply. "Come on then, Hermione should be done brushing her teeth now and I know she has a birthday greeting for you too."

Harry allowed himself to be dragged from the room, thoughts of old children of change and wand making left for another day as thoughts of his girlfriends and the day ahead took priority.

**AN: **

I got to the end of the chapter and my spell checker still says there are no typos! Never happened before. That might just be because of converting file types.

Ilsensine: "How dare you mock the Most Noble Race of Illithids! It is known by

all who know the words that Illithids survive by physically consuming the grey

matter of other humanoids. To suggest otherwise is depreciating towards all

Illithids, and such speech must be punished.

Be warned that showing continued contempt for the Illithid species is

punishable by death, and if you continue to show such contempt, a unit of

hunters will be dispatched immediately to locate and eliminate you.

Signed,

Ilsensine

Tentacled Lord, Great Brain, Patron Deity of all Illithids."

Ted the Flayer said it was cool.

AznPuffyHair: "Thing is, what exactly is keeping Harry from becoming

another "Dark Lord" or some tyrannical dictator?"

A good PR campaign.

Seriously.

LadySavay: "tone the martial turn the girls have toward Harry down a bit. They have aged a little now and since neither of them grew up with a brother, which would necessitate the occasional hit, punch or slap, I'd really like to see them stop hitting him every time

they are unhappy, annoyed, aggravated or impaitient with him. Please?"

I'm really sick of hearing this shit. Unless specifically stated otherwise neither girl has hit Harry with more force than you would use if you were shooing away an annoying fly or gnat that's in your personal space. At no point were they doing anything that could be considered abusive, and even if they did hit too hard once in a while it isn't like that would hurt Harry.

Glad you like the story though.

Joe Lawyer: "Bit of advice from a fan of Harry/multi. The group works best when Harry remains the focus, the foundation, the primary relationship of the group"

I agree completely. Harry will always be the dominate one in the group, he will let the girls have their way a lot of the time but he's still the leader.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN:** I would like to start with a quote from Methods of Rationality.

"When we are young we believe that we know everything, and so we believe that if we see no explanation for something, then no explanation exists."

If you're upset in anyway about something that hasn't been explained immediately, tough nugs.

**HPCOC**

In a single moment the entire party stopped. Jaws dropped and forks clattered onto plates. Cake sat forgotten as everyone stared in absolute silence at Ron Weasley. Harry couldn't fathom why Neville would invite him, but that's what happened.

_Wow Ron, you really set a new personal best with that one. _Harry thought gleefully while he maintained the same horrified expression everyone else had. _I mean, I couldn't have thought of something _that_ insensitive to say even if I had spent weeks thinking about it. At least now I don't have to worry about thinking of a way to make Draco stop allowing Ron to follow him._

As he stood up Draco turned to Percy, who was forced to attend as a chaperone. "Mr. Weasley, please inform your father that he will be hearing from the council." Percy gulped as Draco turned to Harry, Tonks and Neville. "Neville, Harry, Cousin, it was a lovely party but I am afraid I must take my leave now."

Without waiting for any reply Draco strode out of the room and the floo flared a few moments later.

"I think it's time for you to be going home too." Percy growled at Ron angrily.

"But-" Ron started to protest.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You're done talking for the night! We're going home and you're going to tell Mum and Dad exactly how many galleons you think their lives are worth, and then imagine what a Nott would say. Now march!"

"Bye guys." The twins chorused as they dragged their little brother out of the room. "Happy Birthday."

"Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Tonks, Harold, I am very sorry about this disruption." Percy said diplomatically after the other three left the room.

"Don't worry about it Percival, I lay the blame where it belongs." Harry said reassuringly.

"If anyone should be apologizing it should be me." Neville said glumly. "After all I did invite him; I won't be doing that again."

"Like Harry said, don't worry about it." Tonks shrugged.

"What's 'the council'?" Hermione asked.

"I'll cover this one Percy; you should go deal with your family." Sirius interjected.

"Of course, Lord Black." Percy nodded and said his farewells before leaving the room.

"The Council of Pureblood Elders" Sirius started "is the final arbiter in matters of honor between pureblood houses. They are a neutral party that hears both sides of the conflict and suggests means of reparation, based on the severity of the offense naturally."

Several people winced at the last part but Hermione spoke up again. "What do you think they'll decide?"

"It's hard to say considering the vast differences between the two involved houses. Normally for verbal slander at a private function the offending family would just be fined and ordered to make a more public apology, but the Weasleys don't have enough money to make a Malfoy even notice any payment and a forced apology alone is not enough." Sirius mused.

"They could have Mr. Weasley restrict Ron's activities at school." Neville suggested. "For instance they could force Mr. Weasley to not sign the permission slip to visit Hogsmeade this year. Or put pressure on the Board of Governors to prohibit him from joining the Quidditch team like he's been dreaming about."

"If they were adults they could just settle it with a duel instead." Blaise added. "But that's not the case."

"Or Mr. Weasley could just throw away what remains of his family's reputation and just ignore it." Susan said. "That's a gamble though, because that could cost him his job."

"I would put my money on Neville's suggestion." Daphne said and the others nodded.

"Hey look, a distraction." Emma said and pointed to the pile of presents.

"Very subtle Mum." Hermione laughed.

"Well, it's a party, no need to focus on crimes and punishments." Emma shrugged.

With the agreement of the guests the three birthday kids were dragged over to the presents. Sirius was playing the role of Santa and was doing a very good job until he suddenly stopped and frowned at the gift he was holding. "Huh, Tonks, this one is for you, from Ollivander."

"Really? Wonder why he would get me something." Tonks said and took the package.

"Well, open it and maybe it will be self-explanatory." Hermione said. "Looks like a book."

"It is a book." Tonks said as she ripped the paper off. "_101 Spells Useful for Every Scenario._ That's a very ambitious title, doesn't explain why though. Did he send anything for Harry?"

"Mine was delivered privately via owl this morning." Harry whispered to her. "It's very understandable why he doesn't want it to be public knowledge though."

"Show me later?" Tonks asked.

"Of course, and Hermione too." Harry nodded.

G.N.I.C.C gave a set of pruning shears to Neville that would automatically seal the plant against infection and to Harry and the girls a high end set of rune carving tools, Hermione's came with a note saying that they know it isn't her birthday yet but didn't want her to waste money getting a set before school started.

The Longbottoms gave Harry an amulet that would protect him against deadly poisons and love potions. The girls seemed to appreciate that more than Harry did. Harry gave Neville the book of Mediterranean plants that Crouch Jr. had given him in the other timeline. The rest of the gifts were the standard books, candies and trinkets. By the time it was over Harry was very tired of faking emotional reactions.

**HPCOC**

**August 5****th**

"Ah, Wormtail, I see you've finally decided to answer my summons." Voldemort hissed from inside Crouch Sr.

"My apologies, My Lord." Wormtail simpered. "Azkaban left me too weak to apparate and by the time I was strong enough again you had moved."

"Enough, I don't care to hear your excuses." Voldemort sneered. "I have a mission for you. My wand is being held within the Ministry and I would like to have it returned to me."

"Of course My Lord." Wormtail bowed. "I'll leave immediately."

"No, you'll leave in a few days when you have recovered." Voldemort said and leveled Crouch's wand at him. "It took you too long to get here. _Crucio!_"

**HPCOC**

PWA-A-A-a-a-ng

The sound stopped Hermione where she stood with one hand on the knob to Harry's door.

Clunk clatter

With a frown she opened the door. "Um, Harry, is everything okay?"

Harry stopped, with his right hand pulled back ready to throw the knife he had grasped by the tip. "Yea, everything is fine."

"What are you doing?" Hermione thought it was obvious but wanted to make sure.

"I'm learning to throw knives." Harry said with a childish grin as he dropped his arm back to his side.

Hermione gestured towards his bare target and the pile of knives underneath. "I can see that, but why?"

"I've always wanted to." Harry shrugged. "It is a lot more difficult than I thought it'd be."

"Well, don't give up." Hermione smiled and walked over to give him a hug and kiss. "Our letters just arrived; Andi and Sirius want to take us to Diagon Alley later."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry smiled and glanced at his bed. "I only have about a half dozen more attempts to make then I'll be down."

"Okay, good luck." Hermione turned and started to walk out the door but Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "Eek!" Hermione squealed but quickly quieted down as Harry kissed her again, more passionately than the before.

"For luck." Harry explained with a wolfish smile.

Hermione giggled and sauntered out of the room, casting a teasing glance back over her shoulder as she closed the door.

THUNK!

"YES!" Harry shouted from inside.

**HPCOC**

Many people don't believe in coincidences, Harry is not one of them.

As he and the rest of the group walked into Gringott's an owl followed them through the doors. It hooted and drew their attention as it swooped down to land, Harry's left arm automatically reaching up to provide a perch. That wasn't the coincidence though, the coincidence was that the letter was from Quartzclaw requesting that Harry come to Gringott's as soon as was convenient.

"It would seem that I have a meeting to attend." Harry mused for the benefit of the others.

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"Just picking up the replacement for that diamond I showed you before." Harry shrugged. "I should be back in ten minutes or so."

"Would you like company?" Tonks asked.

"Nah, it'll be quick and you guys can make your withdrawals while I'm gone." Harry smiled. "Otherwise it will take longer to get to the point of this outing."

"Hurry back." Hermione said and hugged him tight; the three of them had decided to not go public with their relationship until they were back at school.

"I will." Harry said as she pulled back and was replaced by Tonks. "Oh look, a teller just opened up their station."

"We'll be waiting out front if you take longer than we do." Sirius told him.

"Okay." Harry said and separated from the group as they headed for the empty line while Harry went to the door that lead deeper into the bank. When he arrived he brandished the letter at the guard. "I have a meeting with Quartzclaw."

"Of course Lord Potter, please follow me." The goblin replied with a nod and lead Harry through the door and the corridors behind it. A few minutes later the goblin knocked on Quartzclaw's door.

"Enter!" Quartzclaw called from inside and Harry did just that. "Ah, Lord Potter, I wasn't expecting such a quick response."

"It just so happened that I was in the lobby when your owl caught up to me." Harry said.

"Wonderful." Quartzclaw nodded and opened a desk drawer. "Since people don't typically come here to waste time I'll assume you have other plans for today and get straight to business. Your new diamond is complete as per your design and the carvers have sworn on their lives that it will be able to handle high concentrations of power."

"Excellent." Harry said slowly with steepled fingers as Quartzclaw slid a box across the desk to him. Harry opened the box and gave it a cursory examination before calling for Marny, who showed up wearing his GNICC vest, and sent the stone back to his workshop. "How much do I owe you?"

"Actually we already deposited your change into your vault." Quartzclaw smirked toothily. "The jewelers took one look at the broken stone and immediately noticed a faint green shimmer from within. After a test cut they demanded that I purchase the rest from you so I deducted the value from the price of this one."

"The best results are when everyone profits." Harry smiled and pulled a piece of parchment from a pocket. "I was planning on slipping away from the group at some point today to get this to you."

"Oh, you already have a new project for us?" Quartzclaw's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"By comparison it is just a bauble, but yes." Harry said as he handed the parchment over. "I trust that you will be able to figure out the exact angles needed."

Quartzclaw looked over the instructions for a few moments. "I am sure I can make this work. When do you need it?"

"It is a Christmas gift for one of my girlfriends, so December." Harry replied.

"One of your girlfriends?" Quartzclaw asked slyly. "Congratulations. I wasn't aware that your people still took multiple mates."

"It isn't commonly done but there are no laws about dating." Harry smirked. "It might get a little confusing if we decide to marry or something, but until then there isn't really anything anyone can do about it, other than talk, but we're still keeping it quiet for the moment."

"I see, and I'll do everything in my power to ensure that Ms. Tonks' gift is perfect." Quartzclaw laughed when Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You are one of our most valued customers Lord Potter, it is only natural that we take a look at the people closest to you and keeping them happy is an extension of keeping you happy."

Harry laughed. "I have no complaints so you must be doing a good job then. I would love to stay and chat some more but I told the others I wouldn't be long."

"Of course." Quartzclaw nodded. "May I accompany you? I rarely leave this office and could use a change of scenery."

"Certainly." Harry replied and the two of them left the office. "So is there a Mrs. Quartzclaw?"

"Yes actually, she works over in the inheritance office." Quartzclaw said as he locked his door. "You've met her, humans know her as Sally."

**HPCOC**

Rita Skeeter heard that Harry Potter was in the alley and rushed over from the Daily Prophet hoping to ask a few questions. She was looking around for a few minutes before she noticed a large group of people exiting Gringott's. Potter wasn't among them but those girls who were always at his side were and so was his godfather, Rita was sure Potter would be showing up soon.

Rita moved towards the stairs so that she could intercept Potter before he could rejoin his group and a couple minutes later her efforts were rewarded as he came walking through the doors with a goblin, both laughing at some unheard joke. Bozo was nearby taking pictures like always as Potter and the goblin shook hands before parting ways.

Rita took her opportunity and quickly walked over to Potter, ignoring his groan and look of disdain, people always did that when they saw her. "Mr. Potter! What is your reaction to Pettigrew's escape?" She called out as he began his descent.

"About the same as everyone's I suppose." Harry shrugged. "I am surprised that Azkaban could allow an escape but I remain faithful in the abilities of our Aurors to do their job and recapture the rat."

"Does that mean you haven't been hunting for him yourself?" Skeeter asked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No desire for revenge?"

"No, I haven't been, and I have no intention of doing so, so long as he doesn't come near me or mine." Harry said coldly and shrugged her hand off. He was about to reply to the suggestion of revenge when every fiber of his being erupted in pain. He barely had time to scream before he passed out and fell down the rest of the stairs.

"HARRY!" Several people screamed at once and Hermione and Tonks were immediately kneeling next to his unconscious body. Andromeda got there a moment later and began casting diagnostic charms as quickly as she could while Sirius stunned Skeeter and the other adults formed a protective ring around the children.

"What happened to him?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know." Andromeda replied anxiously. "He seems to be fine, just a little bruising from the fall perhaps, but nothing else. We should get him to St. Mungo's."

"Right." Tonks nodded. "Let's go."

"Go with them Padfoot." Remus said. "I'll make sure Skeeter makes it into custody."

**HPCOC**

"HERMIONE!" Teddy Lupin shouted as he ran through the Department of Mysteries. "Hermione! Hermione! FUZZBALL!" He burst into her office with a huge grin on his face.

"No one has called me that since the accident." Hermione said as she unconsciously tried to flatten her hair. "What's going on Greenfang?" If he was going to use her Marauder name she was going to use his.

"It's Emmers. I managed to stabilize the connection!" Teddy said as he dragged her out of her chair. "Come on!"

"You got Harry back?" Hermione cried.

"Not yet, but we might be able to find him now." Teddy said and started filling her in on the technical details while dragging her back through the department to Harry's room. "See for yourself."

Hermione approached the body of her best friend and took note of the configuration of equipment and lenses that were surrounding him. The thread thin connection they had found almost six months ago was now the width of her thumb and pulsing with a semi-regular green light. "That's amazing Teddy!" She said happily.

"And all it took was a large push of energy!" Teddy grinned. "I'm not sure why we didn't try it earlier."

"It was suggested, remember?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Croaker was concerned about it frying Harry's body, which is why we never did it."

"Well, my equipment handled the back feed with no problem." Teddy said arrogantly. "No harm, no foul."

"And thank Merlin for that." Hermione nodded then gasped as Teddy suddenly lurched sideways and dropped into a chair. "Teddy! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Teddy panted. "The adrenaline is just clearing out of my system. The procedure took a lot out of me, I think I'll just stay sitting for a while."

"You should be more careful you're not as young as you used to be." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry Mum." Teddy replied playfully.

**HPCOC**

"How is he?" Amelia Bones asked as she and Susan walked into Harry's room at St. Mungo's.

"He's recovering." Sirius replied solemnly. "Skeeter?"

"We had to let her go. There was nothing to tie her to whatever happened." Amelia said as Susan moved and sat down with Hermione and Tonks, who were comforting each other at Harry's side. "She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time it seems."

"Do we know what exactly happened?" Susan asked.

"The healer likened it to a power surge that tripped a circuit breaker." Hermione said with worry lacing her voice.

"I don't know what that means." Susan said.

"Neither did Mum." Tonks said. "Dad told her it was like an over charged rune, except less violent."

"Oh." Susan said sadly. "Will he be okay?"

"The healers think so." Tonks said quietly. "They've been wrong before though."

"But this is Harry we're talking about." Hermione wiped away a tear. "He's gotten better after dying so what is a little short circuit right?"

**HPCOC**

"Have you read the paper yet Cornelius?" Delores Umbridge asked as she entered the Minister's office the next morning. "The goblins have gone too far this time. I knew we should have exterminated the vermin after their last rebellion."

"I just got here Delores. What happened?" Fudge replied and had a copy of the Prophet handed to him as an explanation.

_**Goblins Attack Boy-Who-Lived**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday afternoon I was in Diagon Alley hoping to ask our Savior a few questions but I was thwarted by the dastardly deeds of the goblin nation. _

_Harry Potter was leaving Gringott's when I spotted him. As I approached he shook the hand of one of the sub-humans as though it were an equal. Little did he know that his show of kindness was being betrayed as the goblin performed some unnoticeable form of magic upon our hero mere moments before I got close enough to have made that impossible. _

_The effects of the unknown curse were immediately noticeable upon our beloved Boy-Who-Lived as a pained expression crossed his face. Despite his obvious discomfort Mr. Potter still expressed faith in the Ministry's abilities to maintain the laws of the land and apprehend Pettigrew but before he could say anymore Harry cried out and collapsed. _

_I later woke up in a Ministry holding cell where I was informed that Lord Black himself had stunned me. Naturally I denied any involvement in this heinous crime but understood the precaution. Our loyal Aurors quickly cleared me of any wrong doing and I set out from the Ministry to seek word on our hero's condition._

_As of the writing of this article Mr. Potter is still in St. Mungo's in non-critical condition but the specifics of his health and the magic that struck him down have been withheld. _

_Now I, a humble citizen, stand here today calling upon our Ministry and our Aurors to earn the faith that Harry Potter has bestowed upon them! I beg of you to get to the bottom of this issue and bring retribution to the one who would dare strike at the very heart of our country! Show the world that Mr. Potter was not wrong in trusting you to do your duties and eliminate this threat! Prove that we will not allow betrayal to go unanswered! Remind the scum why they shouldn't take us lightly!_

The article was accompanied by two pictures, the first of Harry and Quartzclaw shaking hands and the second of Harry's collapse and fall down the stairs.

"Delores," Fudge said coldly "gather my war council."

**HPCOC**

"I was afraid something like this might happen without the protection of the blood wards." Dumbledore said softly as he stood with Sirius at the foot of Harry's bed. "It's not too late, I was able to preserve the charms in a dormant state, and if we return Harry to his relatives the wards can be returned to full strength before the term starts."

**HPCOC**

"Murglhuu" Harry groaned and threw an arm over his face to try and block out the pulsing green light. "What was that?"

When no one responded Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He was surprised to find himself inside his mind rather than in the waking world, and even more surprised to find the older version of himself passed out next to him. He nudged the other him with his foot. "Hey old man, nap time is over."

"Get off my lawn." Older Harry groaned and rolled away from his foot.

"Wake up and tell me what happened." Harry commanded.

"Back when I was your age we were taught to respect our elders." Older Harry complained and sat up. "And how the hell should I know?"

"I don't know, but my head feels like it is being powered by lemon juice." Harry whined. "And there's that stupid light too."

"Yea, that is weird." Older Harry nodded and observed the pulses for several seconds. "It's like a heartbeat or something."

"Hey, you're right." Harry said and placed a hand on his chest. "Not my heartbeat though."

"It's mine. I didn't even know I still had a heartbeat." Older Harry said thoroughly confused. "So, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was on the front stairs of Gringott's trying to get rid of Skeeter, then pain." Harry trailed off. "Then I woke up here."

"I remember watching you deal with Skeeter, and then suddenly everything turned blindingly bright, then pain and waking up here." Older Harry concurred.

"Well, let's do a full systems check then reboot our body." Harry said. "We can figure the rest out later."

"Right" Older Harry nodded.

**HPCOC**

Ollivander stood at the edge of the crowd listening to their yells. He sighed with disappointment, even after thousands of years he still found himself surprised by how easily humans could lose their minds. No one noticed as he drew both his wands and silently disappeared.

**HPCOC**

"You cannot be serious Cornelius." Amelia glared.

"We have to be seen doing something." Fudge countered. "All of Magical Britain is in an uproar."

"I know! My Aurors are the only thing preventing total chaos out there." Amelia waved her hand towards Gringott's. "Those are civilians threatening to riot up there, if they do the goblins will slaughter them all. Declaring war now would just cost all of those people their lives."

"And what would you have us do?" Fudge demanded.

"I would issue a warrant for the arrest and questioning of the goblin in the picture and then give the goblin nation a chance to respond. This whole issue can be resolved without any blood being spilled." Amelia replied and withdrew a form from her briefcase. "I even have the order waiting to be filled out."

"Very well, we'll try it your way." Fudge grumbled and took the paperwork. "But make it abundantly clear that they only have until dawn to do so."

**HPCOC**

"It's time to wake up Mr. Potter."

Harry heard a voice through the muffling effects of unconsciousness. He felt himself being pulled gently out of his mind and back into the waking world. Harry groaned and sat up. He looked around blearily and spotted Hermione and Tonks curled up in each other's arms in a chair, then he saw Sirius and Dumbledore sprawled out on the floor. Ollivander was standing next to his bed with a tight smile. "What'd you do to them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just a powerful sleeping charm, with a limited duration; they'll wake up in fifteen minutes." Ollivander smiled and offered a pepper-up potion. "In the mean time you have a war to stop."

"Didn't I just do that a few weeks ago?" Harry frowned and examined the potion, finding nothing suspicious he drank it. "Kudos on dropping the old coot by the way."

"Well, you know what they say: Age and treachery trumps youth and enthusiasm." Ollivander smiled. "Although I suppose you prefer youth and treachery."

"Damn straight." Harry nodded. "So, this war I'm stopping, details?"

"Skeeter publicly blamed Quartzclaw for your condition…" Ollivander said and held up a copy of the paper so Harry could see the headlines.

"And the public is too retarded to be skeptical." Harry finished. "Double edged sword, that."

"Indeed." Ollivander nodded sagely. "I figure we double up and use your time-turner for six one hour sets then mine for the same."

"Time-turner?" Harry asked innocently as he quickly snatched his out of view.

"Don't bother playing dumb, I once told you that these eyes of mine see everything for exactly what it is." Ollivander pointed to his bedside table where his time-turner was resting. "Anyway, twenty-five of the twenty-six of us wear the GNICC vests and you give a rousing speech that gets rid of the mob who has gathered outside the bank demanding blood."

"But no pressure, right?" Harry smirked and swung his legs out of bed. "Marny! Two adult human vests please!" Two quick pops were heard as Marny popped in and out faster than they could react. "One of these days we're going to have enough time for you to tell me how exactly you know everything that you do."

"Mr. Potter, we barely know each other, you do not have the right to demand that I share all of my secrets." Ollivander scowled mockingly as twelve more copies of both of them started appearing in pairs.

"I said something very similar to that once." Harry replied with a frown as Ollivander0 and Harry1 each donned a vest, the others having brought back a copy on their own. "It sounds so much more reasonable now that I am the curious one. Hypocrisy always sounded bad to me, so I guess I'll drop it. Not that I mind being a hypocrite, I just don't like noticing it."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you some day." Ollivander said and conjured two lilies and motioned Harry towards a nearby pad of paper and pen. "Leave a note for the girls."

"Good idea, I wouldn't have thought of that in a million years." Harry smiled and did as requested as the others changed shape into the versions of Nick that they'd be wearing then transfigured their clothes and obscured their wands so they wouldn't all be the same. "So you're a metamorph too huh?"

"That I am, makes keeping my shop open much easier, glamors and potions have restrictive time limits." Ollivander said. "Took a few centuries before I could shift my replacement eyes easily though; it's still a bit uncomfortable to be honest."

"Done." Harry said and took the note over to the girls. He rolled it up and stuck it between their entwined hands, the flowers going in their free hands. "If you can change your eyes why do you keep the creepy half-moon all the time?"

"It's one of the perks of being a mysterious old wizard."

"Ah." Harry nodded. "You know it is kind of strange, usually when there are multiple copies of me there is no way to shut me up but this time they're all being silent."

"Yes, well, I'm not a big fan of self-referencing." Ollivander said.

"Oh." Harry replied unable to come up with something witty to say. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"One last thing." Ollivander said and turned to where Ollivander12 was whispering to Harry12 and waited until Harry12 gave him a nervous thumbs-up. "Okay, let's go."

"What'd you say?" Harry asked. "Oh wait, never mind, I'll be finding out in twelve hours."

"That's the spirit!" Ollivander grinned. "Now then, go to the front of my shop and then march in formation to the steps of Gringott's. I'll form a line of skirmish behind the Aurors; you can make a double rank of six on the stairs behind where you stand to give the speech."

"Right." Harry nodded and all twenty-six of the two of them disappeared without a sound.

**HPCOC**

Peter couldn't believe his luck. First he found that all of the attention in the alley was focused on Gringott's and no one was paying any attention to the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. Once he made it inside he found almost no one doing their jobs. Even the DMLE itself was basically empty. His job couldn't have been made any easier even if he were given a ministry issued portkey directly into the evidence locker. Once he made it inside he transformed and drew Barty Crouch Sr.'s wand, borrowed specifically for this mission.

"_Accio Dark Lord's wand!_" Peter incanted and a few seconds later a locked box smacked into the back of his head. After muttering a few foul words at the box he picked it up and slipped it into his pocket. "_Accio my wand!"_ He watched this time and ducked at the last second to avoid a second lump, then cast the summoning charm a third time, while pocketing the evidence box that contained his own wand, on the off chance that Crouch Jr.'s wand made it here. When a third box failed to appear after a few seconds he transformed back into a rat and made his way out of the department, the Malfoys had managed to bribe the correct people at the time of Bellatrix's incarceration so he didn't need to find her wand.

Pettigrew's secondary objective took him into the Department of Records and to the file cabinet within labeled 'Current Students'. The Dark Lord had requested the files for Harry Potter and, surprising to Peter, Nymphadora Tonks. Bellatrix had asked if he could grab the records for 'Ittle wittle baby Longbottom' while he was there. He had just reached Longbottom's file and was about to remove it from the cabinet when he heard the door behind him open.

He whipped around to face the intruder, Longbottom's file clutched in hand, and found Griselda Marchbanks staring at him in stunned disbelief. With speed that betrayed her age Marchbanks drew her wand and fired a stunner at him, only missing because he chose flight over fight and transformed again within that single moment.

He scurried under one of the tables the lined the wall and turned to run along the wall while looking for a hole to escape through. He had barely made it out from under the first table before Marchbanks' blasting charm reduced it to splinters. He squeaked loudly as one of the splinters cut into his back and he took cover under the next piece of furniture. And so it went, Pettigrew scurrying from hiding place to hiding place while the ancient exam proctor destroyed them all only moments after Peter found cover. Finally he doubled back and burrowed under a recently created pile of splinters while she blew up the table he was headed towards and hoped she would think he was dead.

"_ACCIO RAT!"_ Marchbanks yelled after not seeing any movement for several seconds.

Peter schooled his reaction and made no noise or movements to indicate he was still alive; he didn't even resist the summoning charm. He watched and waited as he flew through the air towards the elderly witch and just before impact he transformed and crashed into her at full human size. He heard something break during the resulting crash but didn't stick around to assess the damage, instead he turned back into a rat and squeezed into the crack that he had entered the room through.

He thought the protective charms on the walls would keep him safe and paused to catch his breath for a moment. To his horror a glowing marble rolled into his sanctuary. He didn't know what it was but he was sure that it was not something he wanted to be near. He bolted for the other end of the crack and freedom, just making it out before the marble exploded. The resulting blast of expanding gasses sent him flying through the air and he came to rest on the front page of the day's Daily Prophet.

Knowing he only had a few seconds before Marchbanks would be coming through the door Peter made the executive decision to use his emergency escape plan. He transformed one final time and grabbed the paper with his left hand, which was also holding Longbottom's file, and pulled the ripcord on his portkey with his right hand. It was one of several that Crouch Sr. had made while he was still an acting Head of a department, thus allowing it to get through the wards, but now that he was a wanted man it would set off all of their alarms. He saw Marchbanks open the door just as he vanished.

**HPCOC**

"Make a hole!" Harry1 commanded as he led the wedge formation of Nicks through the crowd.

Silence rippled out through the crowd as news of Harry's arrival spread. They drew back from the company allowing the Harrys and the Ollivanders to easily make their way to the front. The Aurors that held back the crowd offered no resistance as the Nicks passed them. Half of the Nicks, the ones who were Ollivander, stopped a few paces behind the Aurors and formed a second line.

As Harry walked up the stairs to his position Amelia Bones rushed up looking very stern. "Mr. Potter, I'm glad you're here. I have a warrant for the arrest of the goblin you were seen with that I was about to issue. I think that with the help of you and your friends we can get it into custody without bloodshed."

"May I see the warrant?" Harry asked flatly and held out his hand.

"Of course." Amelia nodded and handed him the scroll.

The crowd stayed silent as they watched him read the scroll, anxiously awaiting his response to it. The silence was only broken by the occasional flash of a camera and the wireless reporter narrating the scene to the listeners at home. He took his time reading and when he finally finished he looked up at Amelia. Without a word he tore it in half.

Gasps echoed through the crowd even as Amelia's face melted into relief. Harry dropped the halves of the warrant and drew his wand. He cast a _sonorous_ charm on himself before the paper hit the ground and turned to address the audience.

**HPCOC**

"Harry?" Hermione said drowsily as the people left behind woke up. "Nym! Harry's gone!"

"What? Where'd he go?" Tonks asked confused.

"Mr. Potter!" A healer shouted as she bustled into the room and saw the empty bed. "Oh dear."

"What's happened?" Hermione demanded as she freed herself from Tonks' arms and stood up while drawing her wand, the note dropped from her hand unnoticed.

"It's all over the wireless, he and a GNICC war party just showed up at Gringott's." The healer replied and then noticed Sirius and Dumbledore still asleep. "Oh my."

"We need to get there!" Tonks said and jumped up.

"I can't allow that." The healer replied. "I'm sorry. I can take you to a wireless though."

Hermione and Tonks had a silent conversation over the course of a half second before Tonks turned back to the healer and nodded. "That will have to do."

"This way." The healer said and led them out of the room, still clutching the flowers in their hands without consciously noting them. She called a nurse as they were walking and sent the nurse to get another healer to check on the two who were still asleep.

**HPCOC**

"I really don't know where to start." Harry said as the warrant hit the ground. "As honored as I am that all of you care so much about my well-being that you would react so aggressively to a threat to it," Harry paused as the crowd started shouting in support "I still find it appalling that you found your target by listening to someone who didn't know what was going on. Rita Skeeter reported what she wanted to see without taking a moment to consider what she actually knew.

"I only woke up a few minutes ago and haven't had time to read the entire article, but the headline alone told me how off base the whole thing was. Goblin-Human relations have never been the greatest in this country but the one thing that everyone knows is that the goblin nation only does what it thinks is in its best interests. Just look around and ask yourself how attacking me in public would be good for the goblin nation!

"Furthermore the specific goblin who has been accused, Quartzclaw, is a man I would be proud to call 'friend'." Harry smiled as shocked murmurs ran through the crowd. "We have worked together several times throughout the last year and a half and he has conducted himself with honor beyond reproach. I know him and his mate, we've shared stories about our friends and families, and I have advised him on several matters just as he has advised me. The idea that he would attack me without over-whelming cause is unfathomable.

"No, what happened to me was not the fault of any goblin, nor that of any living creature." Harry said vehemently. "The true cause of my condition can be traced all the way back to that fateful Halloween night so many years ago. You all know the story; Voldemort broke into my home and stole my parents from me before being the first person to make an attempt on my life. You all know that I bounced his killing curse off of my face, destroying him in the process, but what you don't know is the effect this had on me.

"You don't need to know the details, but during that night my magical core sustained damage." Harry motioned to the Nicks all around him. "That was when GNICC first interacted with me as well. Without them my magic would have destroyed my mind and then my body within a week. My core is currently in two pieces and will remain so until I decide to merge them again. I could have chosen to do that at any time but growing up like that allowed both halves to strengthen more than they would have together. The only downside is that it acts up on occasion, like it did yesterday.

"All of this anger today was caused by my medical condition!" Harry shouted. "There is no reason for animosity towards the goblins, but if you still want to attack them there is nothing I can say to stop you." Harry said coldly as he drew his second wand. "But you'll have to go through me first."

Incidentally that was the one thing he could say to stop those few who were still angry from attacking, not from speaking though. "You would choose the goblins over your own people?"

"I would choose to protect innocents from people who wish them harm." Harry replied.

**HPCOC**

The crowd slowly dispersed in the minutes following Harry's speech and when there were few enough for the Aurors to contain the Nicks converged on Harry0 and Ollivander0 gave them all coordinates to apparate to where those who still had to go back and do the whole thing over again could turn and depart from to rendezvous at St. Mungo's.

"How do you think it went?" Harry12 asked once only he and Ollivander12 remained.

"Very well." Ollivander laughed. "Even I believed you meant some of the things you said."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Excellent. So despite your warning earlier should I consider you to be an ally?"

"You should." Ollivander nodded. "Don't count on me always being able to help, but I'll never work against you. There are forces in the world more powerful than either of us and there are limits on what I can tell you and when."

"Are you referring to god?" Harry asked skeptically.

Ollivander scoffed. "No, well I wouldn't call it that anyway; some would though."

"What would you call it?" Harry asked.

"All in good time dear boy." Ollivander smiled. "Now, let's get you back to the hospital where people are waiting for you."

"Someday we're going to have a conversation that doesn't have any time constraints." Harry grumbled and Ollivander laughed knowingly.

"I'll send Merlin with the vest later." Ollivander said and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and apparated them both directly to Harry's room at the hospital.

**HPCOC**

_One hour earlier at St. Mungo's_

Ollivander12 leaned down to whisper to Harry12. "Before the idea even crosses your mind to kill me or obliviate me in order to protect your secrets you should know that I am an immortal in every sense of the word. You simply do not have the means to cause me any lasting harm, so do not waste time trying." Ollivander paused. "You should probably know that the energy that knocked you out came from the friends of the other you and not from this universe, now give the nice man over there a thumbs-up so he knows we're done talking."

**HPCOC**

Harry calmly scratched his calf as he climbed back into bed while wondering if being left alone to deal with the aftermath would be considered working against Harry. Ollivander had departed immediately upon seeing five angry faces aimed in his direction, those of Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore and the healer.

Once her primary target was out of reach Hermione turned on Harry and started berating him for leaving them without so much as a word of explanation. Tonks added that he should have taken them too.

"It wasn't really left up to me." Harry said lamely. "And didn't you read the note?"

"What note?" Hermione asked.

"The one I left in your hands."

"There was no note." Hermione frowned. "Only flowers."

"Which are lovely." Tonks interjected.

"You mean that note?" Sirius asked and pointed to the parchment that had slid under the chair the girls had been occupying. He quickly stepped over and scooped it to read out loud. "_Dear Hermione Nym and Sirius, GNICC drafted me to prevent another war. Don't worry, I'll be fine and back soon. Harry_"

"Oh," Hermione blushed prettily. "My mistake."

**HPCOC**

_**Boy-Who-Lives Clears Goblin's Name**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_To all of my loyal readers, Mr. Harry Potter and especially Quartzclaw and the Goblin Nation I would offer my humblest apologies…_

**HPCOC**

"Now Cornelius, aren't you glad you decided not to declare war?" Amelia asked smugly as Fudge finished reading the article.

"Yes, yes, you were right and I was wrong." Fudge grumbled and threw the paper down onto his desk. "Now, what are you going to do about Pettigrew's break in?"

"The only three files that were missing were for Harry Potter, Tonks and Neville Longbottom. We're not sure what he is planning on doing with any of them however we believe that Longbottom's was a mistake as he was moving through the alphabet towards Hermione Granger's file." Amelia answered. "We've given Madam Marchbanks the standard reward for her actions but without understanding his plan we're not sure where to go from here. I am working on a report to give to the families of the four children involved and we'll be keeping a close eye on the train stations and Diagon alley."

"What about the portkey?" Fudge pressed.

"We tracked it to Barty Crouch's former residence but there was nothing there." Amelia answered.

"Very well, you're dismissed." Fudge said and watched as she walked out, waiting for the door to close before he turned to his Senior Undersecretary. "Delores, after this fiasco with the goblins we need to show that we can actually protect Potter's interests. Gather the paperwork; I want dementors guarding the school until Pettigrew is caught."

"Right away Minister!" Umbridge replied happily.

**HPCOC**

"You have got to be kidding." Harry drawled as Dumbledore repeated his advice from the other day. "Weren't you paying any attention, this was not an attack, it would have happened whether I was staying with the Dursleys or not."

"It's for your own good Harry, please see reason." Dumbledore implored.

"I'll burn that place down before I spend another night there." Harry crossed his arms. "This is not up for debate."

"Is it really so bad there?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "You should probably leave now."

**HPCOC**

A few days later Harry and the girls got their school shopping done. Harry wanted to stop to have a conversation with Ollivander but with every witch and wizard in the alley watching them closely he decided that it would draw too much attention and put it off for later.

August eventually passed and on the first of September the children boarded the Hogwart's Express with the rest of the student body, off to start their third year.

**AN: **One of the first reviews I received for this chapter asked what Ron said that was so bad. JannaKalderash: Learn to read between the lines.

I am happy to say that the last condition that has to be met before I can go through with 'The worst thing I can think of doing to Snape' is having Harry at Hogwart's. I have reached the point in this story where it can happen at any time, all I have left to do is double check how it would affect the overall plot for third year and then find a convenient place to insert it, when I do though it will most likely constitute a whole chapter on its own.

Also I really like it when I get reviews suggesting that I do things that I have already started the process of introducing. I won't say which things though.

And another thing, I put what I considered to be a blatantly obvious Monty Python reference in a while back and absolutely no one has commented on it. If you caught it the first time through and remember it let me know, and the Casa Blanca one too, but that was far less obvious so I'm not really surprised no one spotted it.

I'm reading a Wrong Boy-Who-Lived story right now, specifically Unsung Hero by MeghanReviews, and I now understand why I would never be able to write one. From chapter 1 every time Harry's twin has gotten in trouble or I have heard about him having been in trouble in the past all I could think was 'Just let him die / just kill him, your life will be better' which, while true, would make for a very short story.


	58. Choo Choo

**AN:** Alright, a lot more people than expected were confused about what Ron said. If you go back and look at last chapter you'll see that Harry thought "_I mean, I couldn't have thought of something _that_ insensitive to say even if I had spent weeks thinking about it"_ which was intended to imply that I spent weeks trying to think of something for Ron to say, came up empty and decided that I had delayed long enough trying to figure it out. The rest of the conversation should have informed you as to the nature of the statement, that Draco's inheritance far out valued Lucius' life.

**HPCOC**

Harry hadn't taken more than three steps on Platform 9 ¾ before a small blonde thing hit him. "Hi Luna." Harry said and returned her hug. "How was your summer?"

"Hi Harry!" Luna replied as she nuzzled into his chest, which was a bit awkward due to the fact that the two of them were still about the same height. "It was great! Oh, hi Hermione!" She released Harry and threw herself at Hermione in the same fashion, and then Tonks a few seconds later.

When she released Tonks Luna took hold of her hand and then grabbed Harry's. She moved to take Hermione's hand too but then remembered that she only had two hands of her own. She glanced at each of her hands then back to Hermione and closed her eyes while scrunching her face up as she focused intently on something. The trio watched in amusement as she opened her eyes again then examined the front of her body, then twisted to look at her back, then checked under each arm before finally crossing her eyes to check the tip of her nose.

"Oh, poo." Luna sighed in disappointment. She dropped Tonks' hand and took a handful of her own hair and held it out to Hermione.

"Um, okay." Hermione said and took hold of Luna's hair.

Luna beamed at her and grabbed Tonks' hand again and gently guided the three of them over to her father, taking care not to get too excited and rush, which could have made Hermione rip her hair out. "Daddy, this is Harry, Hermione and Tonks! They're nice to me!"

"I am Xenophilius Lovegood and it is an honor to meet you Mr. Potter," Xeno extended his left hand across his body to Harry, whose right hand was being held by Luna, and then did the same with his right hand to Tonks. "And you Ms. Tonks." Xeno looked to Hermione, then to his hands, then back to Hermione and held out his right foot. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger, I appear to have forgotten my third arm at home, but it is still nice to meet you too."

The children laughed as they shook his hands, or in Hermione's case made the mutual effort to remain standing.

"Please, Luna is our friend and you're her father, you can call me Harry." Harry said.

"And me Hermione." Hermione added.

"I prefer Tonks to my real name but the miss part is completely unnecessary." Tonks said.

"In that case I must insist that the three of you call me 'Odd' like my friends do." Xeno beamed happily. "Although I don't know why, if you ever figure it out could you let me know? Oooo Kitty!"

Like in the other timeline this version of the Grangers got Crookshanks for Hermione's fourteenth birthday and he had been quietly following at her ankles. Being part kneazle Crookshanks was more intelligent than most cats, but a full grown human suddenly collapsing down to eye level was still surprising and Crookshanks jumped backwards and hid behind Hermione's legs.

The Trio's adult escort, which consisted of Emma, Ted and Sirius, the others were working since it was a Wednesday. Remus had gotten out of it by saying he had a meeting, to which Sirius smiled knowingly but they wouldn't answer questions about it from either Hermione or Tonks, Harry had been disconcertingly quiet on the issue and had only reacted with a quick smirk and a wink.

The four children quickly caught up on Luna's summer and moved on to more important topics, like candy and prospective additions to the house Quidditch teams this year, while the four adults talked about largely irrelevant things like money, politics and responsibilities; although Harry had his older self paying attention to what the adults were saying. After a few minutes the children said goodbye to their respective parental figures and made their way towards the train.

Luna boarded the train first and just as Hermione was about to follow her, a deep voice from behind stopped them all. "Harry Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around with a fake smile prepared to be polite to a member of the public. "Yes?" He was going to follow that up but trailed off when he caught sight of the man standing there, tall enough to be part giant, although not as tall as Hagrid, and built like an ox. "Wow, you're a big fella huh?"

The man chuckled and reached out to shake Harry's hand. "It comes with the job."

"Troll wrestler?" Harry asked as he shook the man's hand briefly before letting go.

"Sometimes, anyway, my name is Chip." Immediately Hermione and Tonks' wands were pointed at him. Chip grinned, showing off his broken canine tooth. "Oh, good, you already know who I am!"

Harry had noticed that five men behind Chip and shifted suddenly to more alert stances when the girls drew their wands and now each had a hand in one of their pockets. Harry calmly placed a hand on each girls arm and lowered their wands. "He didn't come here alone and it is a bad place for a fight."

"I didn't come for a fight today." Chip nodded. "I just wanted you to know my face. Well, have a nice trip." With that Chip turned on his heel and started to walk away under the vigilant watch of his guards.

"Hey Chip!" Harry called after him and paused to allow Chip to look back. "If you fuck with me it will take a lot more than five guys to prevent me from ending you."

Chip smirked savagely. "Noted." With a casual wave Chip continued his departure.

A few moments later Sirius and the other adults hurried over to them. "Are you four alright? We saw wands and got here as quickly as we could."

"We're fine Padfoot." Harry said calmly. "Just a pissing contest."

**HPCOC**

Susan sat with Hannah playing exploding snap on the floor just inside of the compartment that they had claimed when they arrived. Susan had travelled with the Abbotts since Amelia had to work. That was their plan for every time September first fell on a workday. Well, not the exploding snap part; that was just to make sure that no one outside of the Court would want to join them.

A jack exploded suddenly causing the three girls to scream. After a second Hannah and Susan registered the third voice and looked up at the door window. They saw Harry, leaning against the wall laughing silently. Hannah glared at him and yanked the door open, bringing Tonks, Hermione and Luna into view. Tonks was sitting on the floor giggling while Luna was crouched down with her hands over her mouth as she blushed and Hermione was trying to comfort her without laughing too.

"What's going on out here?" Hannah demanded.

"Harry said I could scare you." Luna said quietly. "I was supposed to open the door and shout, but I got it backwards."

"Oh!" Susan giggled and started gathering the cards. "That's okay Luna. How was your summer?"

"It was okay." Luna smiled and glanced at the compartment. "I should go find somewhere else to sit so there's enough room for all your friends."

"There wouldn't be enough room for them all if we couldn't fit you in too." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "Just give Harry a second to do his thing."

"All clear." Hannah said as she and Susan stepped out of the compartment.

Harry spent a few minutes lengthening and widening the compartment, then added some extra seating, including a nice soft couch under the double wide window and between the two benches. Harry walked across and dropped into the middle of the couch, arms stretched out across the back. "We're all set unless there are any specific requests."

"I like the changes from last time." Tonks quipped and sat down with Harry.

"Very swank." Hermione agreed as she joined them and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you dear."

"Oh, you know me, I'm a giver." Harry said lyrically and squeezed both girls' shoulders.

"Hello Ladies!" Fred said grandiosely as he walked in with George on his heels and Ron trailing behind like a lost dog, all three dropping their trunks just inside the door. "Oh, and Harry I guess."

The twins divided and Fred sat next to Luna while George sat with Hannah and Susan, subtly ensuring that Ron wouldn't be able to sit next to any of the girls. Ron was oblivious to that, and also to the unwelcoming looks he was receiving from everyone. Instead of noticing anyone around him he just plopped down next to Fred and opened his mouth. "This compartment is brilliant."

"Thanks." Harry said coolly. "Might be a touch crowded though."

"No." Ron shook his head. "I bet you could squeeze another dozen people in here."

"Only enough room for those who were invited." Hannah said.

"And no one stays without an invitation to." Susan added.

"Good idea, wouldn't want just anyone coming in here and thinking they could cling on." Ron said amicably as he examined the new upholstery.

Harry and the Twins shared a few incredulous glances and a synchronized shrug of shame. Harry was about to say something when he spotted Daphne at the door and caught her eye. He glanced from her to Ron and back to her then rolled his eyes, she followed his glance and gave him a quick smile and a thumbs up before ducking back out of view. Harry didn't quite know what to make of that.

"Anyway, the last of our invitees should be here soon, there won't be any room for any extras in a moment." Tonks said and all eyes fell on Ron, who was staring at Luna.

"That means you." Ron said rudely.

"No you lout. She meant you." Fred said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Please Merlin! Please let him be adopted."

"Don't be ridiculous…" Ron started but was cut off when Daphne burst through the door.

"Oh Georgie!" She gushed and planted herself in George's lap while sliding her arms around him. "I've missed you soooooo much Sweetie!" She finished by kissing his cheek and nuzzling her nose into his neck.

George blushed.

"You said that was just a prank!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Of course he did." Fred said as he caught on. "He just had to spend two months with Mum; can you imagine what that would have been like if she knew the truth?"

"But now I'm back in the arms of my big strong wizard and we don't have to worry about the eruption of Mt. St. Molly until the summer. Eskimo kiss!" Daphne squealed and rubbed her nose against George's while Blaise stepped in with a look of relief.

"Oh Merlin!" Ron said as he started turning green. "I can't watch this!"

Ron fled the compartment and Blaise closed the door behind him. All eyes looked to Daphne and she fidgeted under the attention. "What? It was the best we could come up with on such short noticed and Harry asked me to get rid of him."

Silence reigned for all of two seconds before everyone burst into laughter, except George, who was still fairly surprised. Daphne slid off of George's lap and settled down in the seat next to his.

"That wasn't what I meant with that look." Harry said.

"Oh, well I'm just glad Plan A worked then." Daphne replied with a slight blush.

"What was Plan B?" George asked quietly.

"The same basic thing, except Blaise and Fred instead of you and me." Daphne grinned.

"I think that would have killed the poor boy." Fred said solemnly.

"Why, Freddy, with talk like that you'd almost think you were ashamed of our love." Blaise said dryly. "The idiot left his trunk."

"I'll deal with it, family duty after all." Fred said and grabbed the trunk with one hand and slid the door open with the other. He bent down and picked up the other end with a small grunt. Then he tossed it out into the corridor and closed the door again. Brushing his hands together he turned around to face the others. "And that's that, although I probably could have just banished it."

"So what did the council say?" Harry asked as they all settled down.

"Oh, Draco really went for the jugular." Fred started. "Our parents are not to sign any permission slips for him, which means no Hogsmeade and no Quidditch until his seventeenth birthday when he won't need permission anymore."

"At which point a 100 galleon debt of honor is due to House of Malfoy immediately with no help from House of Weasley." George finished. "He'll be spending the next three summers looking for work and he can't ask any Weasley for help, should he do so anyway and it gets noticed the debt goes up to 1000."

"We're already taking bets for how many jobs he gets fired from before he learns to watch what he says." Fred offered as a whistle blew in the distance, signifying that they were five minutes from departure. "Any takers?"

"Put me down for ten galleons on 'He never does and fails to make enough to pay the debt'." Harry replied.

"Smart man, betting on the sure thing." George nodded and dug out their book.

Luna opened her mouth to say something but got cut off by a knock on the door. Blaise, being closest looked out and then slid the door open for Tracey Davis, who was crying and apparently had been for some time. Whatever Luna had been thinking was now completely replaced. "Did the spicy eyemunks attack you?"

Tracey shook her head and sniffed loudly. "I was sitting alone in my compartment, then two sixth years barged in snogging. I knew what would happen if they noticed me so I just left and had nowhere else to go." She wiped her face and turned her teary eyes towards Harry, staring at his feet. "I know I don't have any friends anymore, but since I'm not on your 'curse on sight' list anymore I thought you might let me sit in the corner and pretend for a while, hopefully not feel so alone."

"Um…" Harry stalled and looked to the others. The Twins looked confused and uncomfortable. Blaise gave Harry a small shake of his head while Daphne just continued watching Tracey. Hannah, Susan, Luna, Hermione and Tonks however were all pouting at him. It was the last two who made up Harry's mind; he didn't want to have to deal with grumpy girlfriends this early in the trip. "Sure, we have more than enough room for an extra person."

"Thanks, I'll be quiet." Tracey smiled at him tightly and sat down as far away as she could. "Oh, someone left their trunk outside your door, someone might go through it."

"Don't worry; it's not one of ours." Tonks smiled reassuringly.

**HPCOC**

Their journey got interrupted three times, Harry didn't consider any of them to be particularly good interruptions either. The first was very predictable.

"Hello Potter." Theodore Nott said as he slammed to door open without any warning.

"Nott." Harry said coldly then smiled brightly. "You got a haircut! Good for you, it looks much better than that abomination you had before."

"Er," Nott paused as his train of thought was disturbed. "Anyway Potter, I just wanted to tell you that this year, you'll treat me with the respect I deserve, or else."

"Yea!" Pansy jeered from her previously unnoticed position behind Nott.

Harry quirked an eyebrow while Hermione and Tonks growled quietly and Tracey snorted loudly.

"Davis?" Nott sneered. "Is there something you have to say?"

"Yes Nott, three things actually." Tracey had stopped crying when she sat down. During the hour or so of travel to this point the puffiness and redness in her cheeks abated. Now she was able to speak with a calm clear voice. "One: Do you really think you can present a credible threat to Harry?"

"Oh so he's 'Harry' now and I'm 'Nott'?" Nott sneered.

Tracey ignored him and stood up, forcing him back a step. "Two: Get over yourself; it isn't just you, when Harry is around everyone feels like they're off stage. Three: Go fuck yourself!" With that she placed both hands on Nott's chest and shoved him back out the door before slamming it in his face.

Nott glared at her angrily through the door for a few seconds before he turned and stomped off. Tracey sat back down once he moved on but George jumped to his feet.

"Oh! This is too good of an opportunity to miss!" George snickered as he opened the door, leaned out and cast two spells towards the retreating Slytherins. "There! Now you're hairy too!"

Harry laughed like the others but couldn't help but noticed the contemplative expression that Blaise was wearing. Harry felt that there had been something off about that interaction too; he made a mental note to talk to Blaise about it later, in private.

The second interruption came about halfway through the trip. The Court, and Luna, Tracey and Lee Jordan, who showed up to talk with the twins, had broken into small groups playing games or quietly discussing one thing or another. Hermione was reading her Care for Magical Creatures text while snuggled up to Harry, who was working diligently in tandem with Tonks to use the sound of kissing to distract Hermione. It was a game the three of them had come up with a few weeks back, one person reads while the other two try to make it impossible for the first to continue reading. Harry was particularly susceptible to distraction; he was a grateful loser though.

He and Tonks broke apart when someone knocked on the door. A girl walked in, Harry guessed that she was a fifth year, but she was blushing like a firsty and staring at the floor. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Potter. Um…I was just…um…well, you see, I have a, um, a little sister, she's turning, um, eight this year. She's a big fan and, um, I was just...um…wondering if, er, you'd, maybe, sign this for her?" She finished by holding out the picture of him from _Quidditch Quarterly_ which had been cut out with great care.

"I don't really do autographs." Harry would have rubbed the back of his neck if both arms weren't already claimed.

"But Harry, it's such a sweet thing to do for a little sister." Hermione said.

"It is, but once one goes at there will be another, then another after that, and I really don't want to be signing things every day." Harry whined.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about it." The fifth year said hurriedly.

Hermione whispered in his ear for a few seconds before Harry turned and looked her in the eye. "Deal."

"Good boyfriend." Hermione teased and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll get you a quill and some ink."

"Boyfriend?" The girl whispered quietly while looking back and forth between Hermione and Tonks, who she had seen making out with Harry mere moments before. After a few minutes of working her jaw but making no noise the girl composed herself. "You're dating?"

"All three of us." Tonks said happily. "So, tell us about your sister."

"Um." The girl burnt bright red again and Hermione passed a quill and ink to Harry, who in turn took the page from the girl and used Hermione's book to write on. "She about to turn eight and she, um, grew up hearing the stories. She thought those were, er, fiction until the basilisk incident. Now she doesn't know what to believe."

"Does she have a name?" Harry asked patiently.

"Yes, of course!" The girl squeaked.

"I kind of need it to write a message." Harry smiled.

"Oh! Right. It's Ellie. With two L's and an I-E."

"Okay." Harry said as he wrote. "As for the stories, if the title starts with 'Harry Potter and the…' it is probably bullshit."

"And if the last part of the title alliterates the whole thing is probably poorly written." Hermione added. "Well, at least in my opinion."

"Here you go." Harry said as he finished and handed the picture back. "And remember, I don't want to sign a lot of those."

"Of course Mr. Potter, my, um, lips are sealed." The girl said as she took the picture reverently. "Thank you so much, I, um, can't tell you how much this means."

The compartment suddenly shook and the whole train started slowing down. Harry had been wondering if this would happen again. "You're welcome, but you'd better get back to your own car so your friends don't worry."

"Worry?" She asked.

"We're slowing down, but we aren't close to Hogwart's yet." Susan answered with a frown. "Aunt Amy would have told me if any of her people were going to be boarding. I wonder what's going on."

"Okay, um, thank you again! Bye." The blushing girl turned on her heel and fled the compartment as fast as she could without tripping over herself.

The third interruption came a few minutes after the train came to a complete stop, when a dementor opened the door.

Harry's lack of forethought surprised him when he realized that he had failed to practice the Patronus Charm at all since, well, since ever actually. The old man had mastered it and Harry just assumed that he would be able to do it too. He spent the last few minutes picking out some of the highlights of his life, just in case he needed them.

He hadn't planned on waiting until the dementor was at their compartment before casting his patronus; he just found that he didn't react at all to their aura. If there wasn't a huge undead monster just a few feet away from him he would have taken a moment to think about that.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry shouted as he brandished his wand and got no response. _Happy thoughts._ He told himself and brought to mind the first time that Hermione and Tonks had distracted him from his reading. "_Expecto Patronum!"_ Again nothing, he couldn't help but look at his wand as though it were actively betraying him.

_Hey old man! I need happy thoughts!_ Harry thought as the dementor looked towards him.

"Broken one!" The dementor hissed in a freakishly high voice and moved directly towards Harry. Harry found his new title to be rather creepy.

_Wedding day?_ Older Harry suggested as the dementor reached out to grab Harry.

_With Ginny? Gross!_ Harry replied and smacked the dementor's hands away. "Stop that!"

_Birth of my first child? _Older Harry broadcast as the dementor reached for Harry again.

_Again, Ginny, Gross. Maybe if I want to throw up though._ Harry thought sarcastically and shoved the dementor's hands away again. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

_Fine, Teddy's graduation day?_ Older Harry sighed. _It's coming for you again._

_That might work._ Harry nodded. "_Expecto Patronum!_" Nothing, instead he used both his legs and shoved the dementor back. "NO MEANS NO!"

_In my world Vernon Dursley rolled over in his sleep and smothered Petunia to death. The courts found him guilty of involuntary manslaughter and sent him to prison for a ten year sentence, the disappearance of his nephew counted against him it seemed. In prison he pissed a lot of people off and was stabbed to death as soon as he lost enough weight to make it feasible. Dudley died of cardiac arrest a few years later, broke, miserable, fat and alone._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Harry bellowed and finally got a response, sadly it was only enough for a little bit of mist. "Oh screw this!" Harry stood up and sheathed his wand.

The dementor breached the patronus mist just as Harry drew his arm back and called the Sword of Gryffindor. One thrust later and the dementor had the sword sticking out of its mouth, which for the time being would prevent it from getting its mouth close enough to administer the kiss while Harry came up with something better. At least that's what Harry thought the outcome would be.

He was wrong.

Many people throughout time described horrible sounds as being like nails on a chalkboard. The dementor's scream wasn't like nails on a chalkboard; nails on a chalkboard were like a dementor's scream.

For three compartments to either side of Harry's students were crying out and covering their ears, the effects of the dementor's aura inconsequential by comparison. Harry felt one of his eardrums rupture even as the glass in the window cracked. Harry dropped the hilt as he fell to his knees and clutched the sides of his head.

A thin trail of glowing white smoke crept out from under the dementor's hood as the dementor fled the compartment. Harry's good ear could make out the sounds of it slamming into both sides of the corridor several times as it staggered away. It crashed through the door of the train and ran from it as fast as possible, sword still protruding from its face. It collapsed ten meters away, finally falling silent once more.

Harry climbed back to his feet and made for the compartment door but Tonks grabbed his hand and held him back. "Please don't go out there Harry."

"I just need to send my sword back." Harry smiled sweetly. "I'll be back on board as soon as possible. Promise."

"Let a Nick clean it up. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." She said tearfully.

"I'm fine." Harry said as blood slowly trickled from his ear. He gave her a quick kiss. "Quick as I can and you'll be able to see me from the window the whole time."

Without waiting for further argument Harry quickly ducked out through the door and made his way off the train. He confidently closed the gap between himself and the remains before grasping the hilt with his right hand.

"Damn, is there anything you can't kill?" He asked rhetorically and released it, sending it back to storage in the process.

The strange gas that had been slowly escaping now had a much larger hole and rushed out all at once. With a sound that resembled a large balloon being punctured the dementor's body exploded with enough force to put Harry back on the train.

The train shook as the concussive wave from the blast hit it and screams rang out from where Harry landed. Hermione and Tonks were the first ones out of their compartment and were sprinting towards the screams, but that didn't last long as there was soon an impenetrable crowd of students in the corridor also trying to find out what happened.

The screams however had woken Harry up, who looked around in confusion at the faces he didn't recognize. _Maybe new first years, they look kind of sick._ Harry wondered. "Pardon the intrusion." He groaned as he looked himself over. He could see blood in multiple places but for the most part none of them seemed serious. The twisted piece of metal protruding from his stomach was another story though. "Oh, that's a biggie."

He thought about how to deal with this and came to a simple choice. He flicked his right hand and drew his wand, which he then used to send out a message spell and sighed in relief as he felt it go through. That meant he would survive long enough to turn time which meant there was nothing to worry about. Then one of the witnesses threw up on his shoes.

"Oh, gross!" Nick, Harry had chosen his classic Native American look, growled as he crawled through the hole in the side of the train. Nick waved his wand and vanished the vomit before using an obscuring charm on the door to keep anyone outside from seeing in. "It's rude to puke on people, don't they teach you kids anything these days?"

"Hey you two, you missed the party." Harry smirked at Nick and the Nicole behind him.

Nicole followed him through and immediately shook her head at Harry's condition and started casting spells on him. "Sometimes I think you like being injured."

"It's not my fault everything explodes at me." Harry growled.

"Maybe next time it'll just dissolve into flesh melting goo." Nick chuckled.

"That'd be a nice change of pace. Oh, and if the girls ask this never happened." Harry said looking pointedly at the metal and then all of the others in the compartment. First years probably wouldn't be able to keep the secret but whatever.

"Boys!" Nicole rolled her eyes in exasperation. "We're going to need to take you back to the infirmary."

"Are you going to be okay?" One of the girls who witnessed asked.

Nicole looked at the girl and a name snapped into place. "He'll be fine Ms. Greengrass. I won't promise that he'll see you sorted but he will be back before the feast is over. Make sure you tell that to your sister and her friends when they make it here."

"And not one word about the biggie!" Harry growled making Astoria gulp nervously and nod.

"Alright, we're off in three, two…" Nicole counted down as she and Nick took hold of Harry to make sure the move would be stable and on one they all warped, taking the piece of metal with them.

The operation to remove the metal took three steps once they were back at Potter Manor. First the metal was transfigured from twisted scrap into a straight smooth pole. Then it was yanked out quickly and finally Elixir was poured down Harry's throat. The only reason he didn't take care of it himself on the train was because of the witnesses.

He even thought about going back to the train but decided against it as Aurors were most likely starting to arrive at the scene and he didn't want to deal with that bullshit.

Back at the train no one noticed as a House-Elf quietly collected the dementor's cloak and popped away.

**HPCOC**

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled as he, and Nick, made a short stop back at home before heading to Hogwart's.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Sirius asked as he ran into the room.

"Just wanted you to see that I'm perfectly fine. I imagine there will be a grossly over exaggerated story in the prophet tomorrow." Harry said as Nick placed his hand on Harry's shoulder again. "Bye!"

**HPCOC**

When the Aurors did show up they started interviewing students, starting with those in the compartment where Harry landed. The phrases 'Giant piece of metal' and 'through his body' spread like wildfire. Astoria had broken away from the rest and managed to worm her way through the crowd until she found her sister and informed them of what Harry said to her, without mentioning the piece of metal.

Naturally by the time Harry returned to Hogwart's the rumor mill had greatly exaggerated the severity of his wounds. The majority of the student population was split between believing that Harry had been taken away while barely holding onto life after having been nearly ripped in two and the others believed that he had been completely ripped in two by the blast and G.N.I.C.C just removed his corpse. The reassurance that he'd be back before the feast was over got completely overlooked.

The sorting was more subdued than anyone had ever seen it, the feast was looking to be the same but then Harry walked in as McGonagall was taking the sorting hat and stool out of the hall. "Hey McG, sorry I'm late!" He said loud enough for the entire hall to hear, which wasn't saying much since almost everyone was silent.

McGonagall stared at him in shock. "It's fine. Welcome back Mr. Potter." She said dumbly and continued out of the hall.

He made it all the way to the close end of the Ravenclaw table before Hermione and Tonks sprinted up to him. Tonks, being slightly faster, got there first. "You're okay!" She cried as she grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully while Hermione caught up and started checking him for persisting injuries. Tonks eventually had to pull away for air and smacked him with an angry glare. "I told you to stay on the train and let Gnicc handle things!"

"Sorry dear." Harry muttered and rubbed his cheek.

Hermione then finished her inspection and elbowed Tonks out of the way. Then she kissed Harry just as forcefully while Tonks did her inspection. Once they were finished the girls lead Harry over to their place and spent the whole feast doing their best to fit all three of them into a single seat. It was awkward.

Remus was there almost as soon as they sat down. Harry smiled at him. "Hello Professor Lupin, congratulations on your new job."

"Are you okay?" Remus asked quickly.

"Perfectly," Harry said casually. "I would have been back much sooner if they didn't want to make sure there were no complications once they were done. There isn't even a mark on me and it wasn't that bad of an injury. It would have taken most of the day to die from it even without a medic."

"I think we need to discuss what you classify as a 'bad injury'." Hermione muttered.

Many owls were sent out with letters that night.

**HPCOC**

"Here are your schedules you three. Oh, Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Madam Bones would like to speak with you as soon as possible." Flitwick said the next morning at breakfast.

He was trying to treat them normally and was doing a very good job as far as the trio was concerned. Most of the population was not trying so hard and kept looking at them and whispering. Even Luna was reaching out to touch him several times a minute from her seat on the other side of the table, mostly with her feet due to the distance. Harry figured it was because her mother had died in an explosion a few years ago.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said and looked over his schedule. "If you could, would you let Amelia know that I can talk to her before lunch and I'll talk to Dumbledore after dinner."

A few minutes later the mail arrived and with it the Daily Prophet. Harry was curious about what they'd say and was glad he had a subscription. His jaw dropped at the front page. An old picture of himself, Hermione and Tonks adorned the front page next to the headline. "What the bloody hell is wrong with them?" Harry squawked.

_**Plural Potter Potential?**_

_**By: Rita Skeeter**_

_Last night when Harry Potter returned to Hogwart's it was discovered that he and his two best friends, Ms. Tonks and Ms. Granger, were far friendlier than previously believed. After the eventful trip to Hogwart's (Details on pages 3-6) Mr. Potter showed his affection for his girlfriends, both of them._

_That's right, Harry Potter is romantically engaged with both girls, confirmed by them according to a sixth year student who wishes to remain unnamed. But what does this mean?_

_The most obvious conclusion is that Mr. Potter has started the process of choosing his future wives. It is well known that his Godfather, Lord Sirius Black, has spent a decade in Azkaban prison and no one is quite sure what long term effects that could have. If the experience has left Lord Black unable to produce an heir it would be his duty to name an heir. _

_However the law states that if one person claims multiple houses, as being named heir would demand, then said person would be required to take a spouse for each house in order to produce an heir. If Mr. Potter has been named heir to the House of Black he would require a second wife. Presumably Ms. Granger is the future Lady Potter as we know from Mr. Potter's own mother that that house has no requirements for that position whereas if you track the trends of the previous Lady Blacks you would find that they all came from a pureblood house. _

_While the Tonks are not a pureblood family, Andromeda Tonks was born to one of the oldest and most pure houses in British history, and while she was disowned for marrying a muggleborn both she and her daughter have recently been reinstated thereby leaving the path clear for Ms. Tonks to become the future Lady Black. _

_Do not despair ladies, for if this is the case there is a good chance that the Wizengamot will enforce the House Supremacy Act of 1463 which states that in the case of a single person claiming multiple houses they must also claim any house they can who is of higher status than any they have already claimed. The genealogists here at The Daily Prophet have spent the entire night tracking down any other houses that Mr. Potter could potentially claim and have ranked them by their current status along with the known requirements for marriage. See page 2 for the full list. _

_One can only wonder how much thought Mr. Potter has already put into this as starting shortly after the release of his godfather Mr. Potter has frequently been seen in the presence of Susan Bones of the pureblood House of Bones as well as Daphne Greengrass, eldest daughter of the pureblood House of Greengrass. He has also recently been noted to have been spending time with Luna Lovegood of the pureblood House of Lovegood and was spotted conversing with the Head of House Lovegood yesterday on Platform 9 ¾ before personally inviting Ms. Lovegood to share his compartment. _

_Until such a time as Mr. Potter publicly claims his houses we can't be sure how many wives he will need to take and we can only wait with baited breath until he does._

**AN:** This is not going to be a harem fic and the House Supremacy Act of 1463 will probably never get mentioned again, though I might make a nuisance out of it.

For people who wish to speculate about Ollivander's role over the entirety of this story; please note that it has been set in stone since the very first time he appeared 'on screen' when Harry got his wand. Well, that's not quite true, I had his role planned and wrote under the assumption that it was going to stay the same but I didn't actually set it in stone until recently, it just happens to have not needed revision.

Big interesting news: I now officially have someone writing a fanfic of this story. MadScientist14159 has started a story called 'Gens Necne Incorruptus Capio Caries' looking at what would happen if everything Harry has said in my story about G.N.I.C.C was true. The chapters are short, each just a small moment during Harry's childhood; I expect they'll get longer once he heads off to Hogwarts though. The idea from the first chapter about a viral compulsion charm had me giggling with ideas a few hours after I read it and if I decide I want to use any of them I'm probably going to end up stealing it.


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: **It feels like it has been a lot longer than usual and I really should have gotten around to this a week or two ago, but the last few weeks I have been working two jobs and fighting some sinus issue, I don't know if it was some form of cold or if it was caused by the atypical amounts of pollen this year, while also gearing up to spend the summer in WA. All in all I've barely had enough energy to think, let alone be creative.

Another thing, I'm not hugely invested in the events of third year. It is mostly just the last of the set up for the real action to start so I have decided to abbreviate some of the plot, for instance the divination scene I had planned to take like 5-7 scenes to get through, a few cuts and a couple rearrangements and now it just all happens to be timed coincidentally in a total of 2 scenes (1 if you don't count the set up).

**HPCOC**

At lunch Ron Weasley sat and merrily filled his face while around him all but one of his housemates tried to avoid looking at him. That one was Draco Malfoy, who was carefully and methodically tearing apart a piece of parchment; he would then wad the pieces up and subtly flick the wads into Ron's food. Neville was sitting directly across from Draco and noticed what he was doing after the first few shots. He watched quietly as Draco scored another direct hit on Weasley's mashed potatoes just before the glutton ate the now contaminated bite.

"What'cha doing?" Neville asked calmly.

"Seeing how much of Weasley's potions essay I can get him to eat before he gets sick." Draco replied off handedly as he wadded up another round.

"You mean the potions essay that Snape just took fifty points and gave a week's detention to Ron for not having?" Neville asked.

"The very same." Draco counted that shot as a miss because it landed in the peas that Weasley wouldn't be caught dead eating. "The idiot left his trunk in the middle of the corridor all day yesterday."

"Oh, why?"

"The Council barely gave him a slap on the wrist. I mean, no Hogsmeade until partway through our sixth year is fairly irrelevant; and a hundred galleons is pocket change." Draco shrugged. "Just because the Council is unwilling to bankrupt poor people just because they're pureblood doesn't mean the House of Malfoy will be willing to accept mere scraps for the insult to our name."

Neville blinked at him.

"And he's a jerk." Draco added.

"Fair enough." Neville nodded and turned back to his meal. "Just don't get upset if people use that same logic against you someday."

**HPCOC**

"So how'd it go?" Tonks asked as Harry joined them in the Great Hall halfway through the lunch period, having just returned from his interview with Amelia Bones, who brought Croaker with her.

"Oh, same old." Harry waved his hand vaguely then grabbed two slices of bread while pulling the hummus towards himself with his other hand and started making himself a sandwich. "They ask a relevant question, I tell them it is classified, they ask the same thing in a slightly different way, I tell them it is still secret. So on and so forth. At least they knew when to stop pressing for an answer, I have no doubt that my interrogation with Dumbledore won't be so pleasant that way."

"So you couldn't tell them anything?" Hermione asked.

"I told them I didn't expect the dementor to explode, and that I would have a shield raised next time." Harry admitted as he added thinly sliced red onion.

"Next time?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I don't know it will happen, but if anyone in this school has a second encounter with a dementor it will be me. Around HQ they call me a 'lightning-rod for mortal peril' and 'Lucky'." Harry shrugged.

Around the table the closest conversations had died off and several other Ravenclaws were staring at him. Kevin Entwhistle, a fellow third year, couldn't restrain himself. "Why would anyone call you both of those?"

"Well, the guys have a saying 'The greatest form of success is a brush against failure'. In any fight or duel or pretty much any real life confrontation the loser learns more than the winner does, but no one likes losing. By brushing against failure you get almost all the learning of losing while still pulling out a win and you get to feel good about yourself." Harry paused and took a bite of his recently completed sandwich. "And then in later situations that are similar you have more confidence in your abilities too."

"Anyway, I'm the lightning rod for mortal peril because I have almost died more times in less time than anyone Gnicc has ever noticed, we were climbing a mountain once when I was seven, three rockslides landed on my head. I'm Lucky too though because I've spent so much time brushing against failure and have learned a lot. I got myself out of that third rockslide with essentially no injuries and didn't require rescue or any assistance climbing, all because I had learned from the first two."

"How many times have you nearly died?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've lost count, but enough to take the fear level from Bowel Relieving all the way down to Background Noise." Harry smiled and returned her hug.

"I kind of wish I hadn't asked." Hermione chuckled into his shoulder.

**HPCOC**

Harry leaned casually against the wall while he waited for the ladder to descend and allow his class to attend Divination Class for the first time. He signed up for this course for two reasons, the first being that Tonks wasn't taking it and Hermione decided to drop it since they weren't given time-turners unlike the other time. Objectively Harry understood that they needed some time apart, although it got a little fuzzy when he tried to figure out why. It was a problem for other people, but he was trying to maintain the illusion of being other people too so he felt it best to play along. He did admit, at least to himself, that he greatly enjoyed his alone time and that he got much more done when the girls weren't around, but he still needed them for the long games.

The other reason that Harry signed up for divination was Ron Weasley. Harry had noticed that over the first two years at Hogwart's Weasley's attitude towards Draco went for bitter and confused to jealous, confused and intrigued. It was a subtle change but it turned Ron into a Draco supporter along with Dean and Seamus, who followed the popular choice, to the mutual exclusion of Neville. Draco himself grew more distant from Crabbe and Goyle due to making friends in his own house who were obviously superior minions and also due to Ron's disparaging remarks about anyone outside his house.

Harry had prepared a long string of events that would slowly have worked Ron out of Draco's circle. Harry had a whole life time of memories involving the redhead, who wasn't particularly intelligent or unpredictable. He'd even made plans to trash Ron in chess while holding a conversation and doing homework, upon seeing every match in a rapid succession it had become obvious that Ron only employed four strategies in his whole life, and a quick read of a few chess books gave Harry the solutions. It was a basic 'Apply Pressure Until Target Breaks' sort of plan, however Ron's remarks at the birthday party would allow Harry to skip right to stage two and save a whole lot of time and energy.

Stage two was to attach Draco's circle to Ron instead. That circle currently consisted of only Dean and Seamus, who in their teenage years were known for going wherever the girls were. That started in third year, which was also when Lavender suddenly filled her shirt. Lavender and her best friend Parvati were both enamored with the study of divination, both were very disappointed with not being seers themselves and both publicly admitted that they would be interested in mating with a seer in the hopes that their children would be seers as well, although not in those words. Harry just hoped that this version of them weren't much different than the other version, from what he could tell they were pretty much the same.

Parvati had a crush on Harry, but he didn't think that was too big of an issue. The article in the Prophet made him worry but he was sure that two concurrent girlfriends who had one another's blessing and an honest evaluation of where she would be on the waiting list would probably dissuade the girl. Ron would be closer, easier to get and easier to keep; in all likelihood Parvati's attention would shift to him. Lavender had chosen Ron in the other time line when an equally available Harry had been standing next to him, there was obviously something wrong with the girl but she was going to attach to Ron without any problems.

Ron, Dean and Seamus were taking the class because it has a reputation for being easy and they didn't want to do something hard. Neville was here because it was easy and his self-confidence hadn't gotten to the point where he would be willing to risk trying something harder. Lavender and Parvati were here because of their love for the subject. Harry was here because all of his ingredients were.

All Harry had to do now was wait for a moment of proper distraction where he could hit Ron with a compulsion charm without Ron noticing; then sit back and watch the dominos fall until Draco joins Neville in being ostracized from the rest of the Gryffindors, again, and find friendship in each other.

With any luck Crabbe and Goyle would join them, and then it was only a matter of Harry's Halloween and Christmas plans going half as well as they do on paper before all four of them would be in Harry's camp. Harry could always get Draco to scoop Crabbe and Goyle later on, but Harry didn't really care whether or not they joined, they didn't have any real value.

Harry wanted to laugh maniacally, but there were witnesses so he didn't.

Harry's thoughts were prevented from moving on to the 'end' of Snape's suffering by the click and slide sound of the ladder descending.

Harry followed his classmates up the ladder and he used the opportunity to sneak a quick glance up Padma's skirt, though he looked away quickly and blushed slightly, just in case someone had been watching.

Harry really liked this class for this particular job. Ron frequently sat at the back and in a normal class that would prevent Harry from getting a clear shot since everyone faced the same direction. In Divination however with all of its little round tables that sat two or three and facing in all directions would allow Harry to choose a chair with good sightlines no matter where Ron was sitting. That alone would have been enough for Harry, but students were also notorious for not paying attention in this class; second only to History of Magic but that came with an attentive Hermione who would make things difficult. Harry realized he could pull it off much easier with the use of the time-turner or invisibility cloak while Ron was asleep, but this way was harder and more entertaining.

He took the second seat at Neville's table, to the disappointment of all the girls in the room with fluttering eyes. The girls in the castle had been getting on his nerves all morning with all of the fluttering and batting and giggling, there were even a few swoons. Tonks actually drew her wand on a swooner and Harry had to rethink whether Rita Skeeter was more valuable dead or alive, he came to the same conclusion but liked it even less than before. He honestly wouldn't have minded having the flock of girls following him if they weren't so annoying about it.

Trelawney chose to enter at long last and floated around the room while giving her standard introduction speech. The prophecies she metered out as she went seemed to be mostly the same too, Neville would break something and Harry would die horribly. The only surprise before she sent them to get their teacups came when she handed Ron a bucket and told him he would need it. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that.

The reason behind the bucket became clear a few minutes later when Ron took his first sip of the nasty tea they had to drink. Ron had been pale and clammy for a while, although no one had noticed because of the lighting in the room, and when the tea interacted with the ink and parchment in his stomach everything came back up.

Harry would have preferred that the target not also be the distraction but he wasn't going to let this chance go to waste. His compulsion charm hit during the third retch. The charm itself was subtle and would take a while to wear down Ron's will, but once it did and the conditions were met he would…

"_After the thirteenth month and on the thirteenth year begins the time of three._" Ron said in a scratchy voice while his eyes rolled back into his head. "_With friends from afar and foes from within begins the time of three. With foul tidings begins the time of three and with foul tidings it shall end. After the thirteenth month and on the thirteenth year begins the time of three._"

Harry stared in shock, since the rest of the class was, Neville even dropped his cup thereby fulfilling Trelawney's commentary, and was privately grateful that Ron had finished vomiting before he started reciting, it could have gotten quite messy. If Harry hadn't had all of the history of the other Ron he would have been more surprised about how quickly that all happened, as it was he was just disappointed.

"A true prophecy!" Trelawney exclaimed. That was exactly why her presence was required by the compulsion charm, along with a credible number of witnesses. "By Merlin I wish the time whorls wouldn't hide the revelation of new seers, I could have prepared."

"But, what about the bucket?" Parvati asked. "You seemed a little prepared."

"My dear, the third eye normally sees through feelings. I saw his name on the list and felt he was going to need a bucket but I didn't know why." Trelawney replied.

"I think I should go to the healer." Ron groaned.

"Nonsense." Trelawney huffed. "You can use my washroom to clean up but we have much to talk about."

"But I was just sick!" Ron protested.

"We all get sick before our first prophecy. I had a fever for three days before mine." Trelawney shrugged.

That lesson progressed to be the most informative one Harry had ever sat through. As it turned out the coursework was actually useless to those who are not seers, even the minor ones, and that the entire class was geared towards exposing the talent in any seers who attend. The subjects covered were each ways that seers typically use to focus the intuition of their talent into useable answers to questions. Presumably if a student had the talent then their predictions would be accurate with at least one of the methods.

Harry watched Ron's head swell as it was discovered that there were no known Weasley seers in history. _Ron is finally special for something._ Harry thought sardonically.

As predicted Lavender's eyes lingered on Ron and she was whispering excitedly with Parvati.

Interestingly Neville seemed to be extremely amused by the situation.

**HPCOC**

"NO!" Draco screamed. "I refuse to accept that I accidentally turned Weasley into a seer!"

**HPCOC**

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair with his hands steepled in front of him as he thought about what he had just witnessed in his pensieve. _Thirteen months from now is October 1994 which is when the tournament will start, probably the time of three. Thirteen years prior to that would be 1981 which is when Voldemort fell. That wouldn't have been mentioned unless it related, he's been trying to return and success would easily be called foul tidings._

"I do believe you are correct Sybil." Dumbledore said at last. He leaned forward and took up his quill before proceeding to countersign the documentation of a true prophecy. Trelawney had signed on the line for the Seer Witness and Dumbledore had on the Expert Witness line.

Before the ink dried the parchment transformed into an empty glass globe along with an appropriate descriptor tag. Dumbledore swiftly transferred the memory from the pensieve to the globe and packed it away in a small box. "Fawkes, take this to the Department of Mysteries please."

**HPCOC**

"Come in!" Dumbledore called later that afternoon and smiled as Harry Potter walked in.

"Good afternoon Professor." Harry said dutifully as he sat down and declined the offer of a lemon drop. "May I speak plainly for a moment?"

"Of course." Dumbledore answer with a smile. "Would it have mattered if I said no?"

"Not really." Harry shook his head. "Alright, so I know you have a really compelling speech written about not killing things and how every life is precious and violence not being that answer and all that hoopla but you really don't need it. I was honestly not expecting what happened to happen. That said, I will continue killing things that try to kill me first. I don't think there is anything that you personally can say or do that will make me follow your philosophy."

"But everyone deserves a second chance." Dumbledore countered.

"I agree, and if they survive being treated as they treat me they will get it." Harry nodded. "And to change the subject before this gets cyclical; have you heard Ron's prophecy yet?"

"Yes, I have. I'm still not sure what to make of it though." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"First thing I thought was 'Wonder if it is too late to get the deposits back?'" Harry smirked. "But I suppose at this point cancelling the tournament is more of a diplomatic nightmare than a financial one."

"Did Sirius tell you?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"No, Marauders can keep secrets. Moony didn't even tell us that he was going to be here…I think I should have acted more surprised to see him, you know, to spare his feelings, as it stands I'm sure he knows that I already knew." Harry tapped his chin. "Oh well, what's done is done. He can surprise me some other time. Anyway, is it too late to cancel the tournament?"

"Yes." Dumbledore admitted, not that he would cancel it anyway; Harry needed to compete especially now that Voldemort's return was predicted. "Without a tangible threat we would be risking an international incident, funding has been coming in from France and Bulgaria already and construction has started on several of the things needed."

Harry stifled a relieved sigh since he didn't have any damage that needed controlling. That was always a risk while plotting. Instead of sighing Harry grinned cheekily. "Any details you want to let slip?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Only that you will be ineligible due to the introduction of an age restriction."

"That's a relief; make sure to announce that very loudly to everyone in the school so I don't have to explain why I'm not entering." Harry wiped an invisible bead of sweat from his brow.

"You don't want to enter?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Of course not," Harry lied. "Not many students could offer me competition and the tasks that are likely to be set up, meaning not in a way intending to be lethal, won't be able to offer much challenge. I would end up doing silly things to make it harder for myself and potentially make a mockery out of the whole thing. All for what is traditionally a bit of gold and recognition, both of which I have plenty of already."

"I understand that sentiment completely." The Greatest Wizard of His Age agreed. "Normal competitions are for normal people."

"Exactly." Harry checked his watch. "I think that's all of the relevant conversation, can I go to dinner and tell people that we were discussing international secrets while other people not-so-subtly listen in?"

"I would prefer you didn't." Dumbledore chuckled. "But yes, you can go."

"Bye Professor." Harry said as he got up from his seat and started towards the door. "Oh, and it's a good thing next year's defense professor has two legs, it'd be awful if the extra security for the tournament was immobilized."

"Yes, Alastor is rather happy about that. I haven't seen him like this since he was fifty." Dumbledore smiled and waved Harry out.

He was intrigued by the boy, seemingly able to be charming or annoying with equal ease as the situation demanded. He had certainly shown that he didn't respond well to heavy handed methods and seemed to be able to resist the subtle attempts. Harry reminded Dumbledore of himself in that fashion.

_It's too bad he has to die. It might be fun helping him develop and convince him to take over my causes when I die._ Dumbledore thought. _He's obviously naturally talented; he gave away almost nothing during this conversation after all. Actually, he didn't give away any information. He really only vaguely referred to things I already knew…and I confirmed them. He used me! _

"That little bastard!" Dumbledore shouted, surprising several of the portraits.

**HPCOC**

Harry chuckled as he walked down the hall knowing that he was running out of useful future knowledge but confirmation of a few details was still comforting. Although with the real Moody teaching Harry couldn't draw any conclusions about the lessons and with a different group of people organizing the tournament the tasks would likely be different, fortunately that would probably mean there would be no dragons to deal with this time. He still held hope that the minister would still send Harry a toad shaped chew toy named Umbridge.

**AN:**

I had another scene but I felt that it was needlessly clunky and out of place all for the benefit of telling one god-awful joke, so I dropped it.

I can't think of anything else I wanted to say…next update will come from Washington.


	60. I'm back

**AN: **Hey Everyone! How's it going?  
So two things before we start today. 1) This chapter was slightly delayed, but it's okay I don't think anyone noticed. 2) I accidentally left all of my notes in Ohio when I moved so there will undoubtedly be a few more contradictions than normal.

Also, a reminder: Toni (Antonia) and Julie are the two girls who have been bullying Ginny for her Harry Potter crush since the beginning of their first year.

**HPCOC**

"Good morning class and welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Lupin and today's lesson is a practical exercise so if you could all put your books away, grab your wands and follow me I'll explain on the way."

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shared this class so, as Remus was lecturing on boggarts, Susan and Hannah walked with Harry and the girls. The four ladies chatted quietly while still paying attention but Harry ignored Remus completely as he wondered what his boggart would be now. He couldn't think of anything that he was actually afraid of. Dumbledore and Voldemort were both his enemies but neither of them were particularly terrifying right now. The other him overcame his fear of dementors by necessity a long time ago.

And then he had the idea that changed everything. _I wonder what a boggart is afraid of._

"Oh dear, I guess we'll have to go the long way." Remus said loudly as he led them around a corner and saw that one of the most stable moving staircases had moved. This particular staircase was noted for only moving once every few months.

"Hogwart's! Can I get the stairs back?" Harry addressed the banister.

The whole class turned to stare at him.

"What? Am I the only one who has realized that Hogwart's is sentient?" Harry asked when he noticed.

"If Hogwart's is so smart why are the stairs not moving?" Ernie Macmillan asked sarcastically.

"Probably forgot a few things over the summer." Harry glared across the gap at the stairs. "Like who I am for instance."

"Guess I'd better give it a reminder." Harry continued a few seconds later and drew his wand.

"Harry, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Remus asked nervously.

"_ACCIO STAIRCASE!_" Harry shouted.

"Crap." Remus groaned. He'd been hoping for a punch line.

Harry had both hands on his wand pulling like it was a fishing pole as the staircase resisted his spell. He put both feet up against one of the posts in the bannister and pulled with everything he had. Finally the staircase started moving. The sound of breaking stones and grinding gears flooded the corridor. It slid into place with a thud as Harry dropped back down to the floor and spun to face Remus with a smirk. "After you Professor."

"Yes, thank you, but unfortunately casting spells in the hallways is against the rules so I'll have to find a fitting punishment, and since you don't care about points why don't you be the demonstration against the boggart?" Remus asked rhetorically with a smirk.

"Okay." Harry agreed quickly and the class moved on.

**HPCOC**

"I'm sorry we're late Professor Snape!" The two first year Hufflepuff girls said as the entered their first ever potions class. "We got lost and then there was this crying staircase and we just had to stop and make it feel better…"

She trailed off as Snape's glare intensified. "Detention, for both of you, and fifty points from Hufflepuff for the pathetic excuse." He watched emotionlessly as the girls started crying. "Don't expect me to stop and make you feel better. Now sit down and get to work!"

**HPCOC**

Just like the other time everyone was standing around mumbling about how to make their greatest fear funny. Harry still didn't know what was going to jump out of that wardrobe for him and he was rather curious. Instead of using this time to try and figure out how to beat the unknown he instead spent it setting up an artificial greatest fear that he would substitute in after he found out what his was.

The substitution fear itself was the concept of 'whatever a boggart is most afraid of', Harry was hoping for interesting results.

After a few moments Remus lined them up with Harry at the front and opened the door to the wardrobe. Immediately a girl with ever changing features, although Harry noticed she started out resembling Ginny, stepped out wearing a Hogwart's uniform and an oversized version of the Official Harry Potter Fan Club badge that Other Ginny had eventually shown to Other Harry. That was bad enough, but then Harry saw that she was carrying a very large bottle that was clearly labeled as a love potion.

"Yup, that makes sense." Harry nodded as he held out his hand and grabbed the boggart by the face thereby preventing it from hugging him. One shove sent the boggart stumbling backwards and Harry fixed it with a stern glare and triggered the artificial fear.

Immediately the boggart stopped shifting features and dropped the potion bottle to clutch its head. "No! Not that! Anything but that!" It cried in an odd echoing voice.

Then there were hundreds of laughing infants.

The boggart exploded.

"This is why we can't have nice things." Hermione observed to Tonks. Then the laughing started.

**HPCOC**

Hermione was still trying to wrap her head around Harry's explanation of how he replaced his greatest fear with a recursive concept while they were walking into potions class after lunch. Tonks wasn't trying to figure out how it worked, she was simply too amused that it did.

Snape was already in there sitting at his desk when they walked in and Harry couldn't restrain himself. "Good afternoon Professor Snape. How was your summer? Productive I hope." He said with a genial smile.

"Quite." Snape drawled. "I had a set back with my potions but I learned a great deal about an obscure facet of the Mind Arts."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, and then shut it and frowned. _Was that a joke?_

"I heard about your defense class this morning." Snape continued monotonously. "Let me know if you would like some advice on how to avoid unwanted female attention. My methods have worked well for decades."

_That was definitely a joke!_ Harry thought as he stared slack jawed. _A self-depreciating joke at that, something is wrong._

"If the three of you are done acting like fish, take your seats." Snape glared.

As they sat down Harry noticed Hermione take her mirror out of her bag and activate the map function. "No, that's definitely Snape." She said shaking her head.

As the last students walked through the door Snape stood up and flicked his wand causing the doors to slam shut behind them. He stood in front of the class and sneered. "You are in your third year now. I expect that you have all studied beyond the curriculum by this point. Today is a test to see how far ahead you have read. There will be no talking. You may use your books if you wish and may also consult the selection of texts on that shelf. The instructions are on the board. It will be graded on a curve. Begin!" Snape indicated which shelf he meant and then waved his wand at the board making the writing appear.

Harry took one look at it and burst into laughter. The potion was one that he recognized from Snape's memories, one of the potion master's own inventions in fact. It was designed as an antidote to oblivations and the imperious curse, but in practice it only countered love potions, but only half as well and for five times the cost as other potions already on the market. It was never published and still involved several steps that were only described in Snape's personal shorthand. Step five for instance, which read: Stir with E7 for five minutes. E7 was one of a series of generic stirring methods Snape developed to speed up the process of invention. He and Harry were the only two in the world who knew what it meant, and no one would ever find it in a book.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw for your outburst." Snape said.

"Yes sir." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"No talking!" Snape barked. "That will cost you another fifty points."

Harry could feel his girls getting worked up and he quickly gave each of them a squeeze on the knee and shook his head when they looked. He smiled as he stood up and walked over to the ingredients cabinet without writing down what he needed, he already knew. This test was a question for Harry alone, and he had a pretty good idea where it was going.

Forty-five minutes later Harry was coming up on the last addition, and then it would need to stew until the end of class. His potion had spent the last ten minutes simmering and was just about to reach the right color when Snape walked over. "Very nice work Mr. Potter. I see that my suspicions were correct."

Harry placed his finger tips on his chin and moved them away and down in an arcing motion, sign language for thank you. He didn't want to talk again and give Snape the satisfaction.

Snape raised an eyebrow and tapped Harry's cauldron with his wand, vanishing the contents. "One month's detention for failing to complete the assignment and another month's detention for stealing someone else's work."

Harry immediately placed a hand over each of the girls' mouths and manually forced them to nod along with him.

**HPCOC**

A dismal group of students walked out of the classroom some time later. None of them were able to complete the potion, as Harry figured, and more than half managed to melt their cauldrons in the process with a few more who were barely fast enough to vanish their potion before the same happened to them.

"So off to Dumbledore's to file a complaint?" Tonks asked as the trio walked up the stairs.

"Nope." Harry smirked.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"You heard him at the beginning of class; he had a potions setback over the summer." Harry said.

"And?" Tonks asked when he paused.

"He probably needs an assistant to make up the time." Harry concluded. "The whole thing was to see if I knew enough, other than me there is no one who doesn't hold a Masters in potions who could have completed that."

"And you could because of Gnicc." Hermione added with a nod. "You should think about adding advanced potions to the stuff you're teaching The Court."

"Yea, it wouldn't be hard to have an elf buy the ingredients we would need." Harry mused. "And the Chamber is certainly large enough that we wouldn't have to worry too much about ventilation."

**HPCOC**

"Good evening Mr. Potter." Snape sneered as Harry walked in for his first detention, he also took a moment to lock and silence the door. "If you have half the brains that you have shown you won't need an explanation. Your list is on the table."

"I'm happy to help you make up lost time, but you could have just asked." Harry said. "Oh, and just so you know these detentions will accommodate my schedule. I won't miss time with the Court or Quidditch practice."

"Don't forget your place boy, it is not your right to dictate your detentions." Snape barked angrily.

"Don't forget YOUR place greaseball!" Harry shot back. "You need me more than I need Hogwart's. I am the only one who can help you and I also know exactly how to sabotage all of your work. The school itself is intimidated by me and if you piss me off you'll never get anything done within these walls."

"You dare!" Snape roared and drew his wand.

"Oh please." Harry rolled his eyes. "Like you could even hit me with a spell that I didn't allow you to."

Snape immediately unleashed a stream of non-lethal spells. Harry calmly warped behind Snape.

"Strike one." Harry mocked.

Snape spun and lashed out again, potentially lethally this time. Once again the boy vanished before the first spell reached him.

"Steeeeeee-rike two!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Snape bellowed as he homed in on Harry's latest position.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and let the spell hit him. "Strike three." Harry said calmly and drew his wand.

Snape instantly had a shield in place but Harry's first spell shattered it. The second spell tore his wand out of his hand and sent Snape flying through the air. After that Snape lost count as spell after spell hit him, and that was before he hit the ground.

The spells stopped the moment he struck the floor and as he laid there Snape assessed the damage. His left arm and both of his legs were broken twice. He was bleeding from numerous shallow cuts. He had no wand and was bound with ropes. His back and abs were cramping painfully and his head felt cold, he suspected that he was bald now. He also seemed to be blind. Snape couldn't help but tremble as he heard the footsteps of the approaching boy.

When Harry arrived at Snape's prone form he crouched down and leaned over the professor. With his mouth only inches away from Snape's ear Harry spoke coldly. "This is your fault. All of the bad blood between the two of us has been caused by you and you alone. If you had let your grudge against my father die with him you wouldn't be in this position now. You're pathetic."

Snape useless eyes grew wide when he felt his wand get returned to his hand.

"I should just kill you right now and be done with it." Harry admitted as he stood up. "But growing up with ridiculously abusive muggles has left me with a great deal of patience for assholes whose deaths would be hard to explain. However, I do believe this detention is over. Have a nice evening Professor." Harry walked away loudly and opened the door without bothering to cancel the charm, Hogwart's wasn't about to try and stop him again.

Once outside Harry donned his invisibility cloak and used his time turner to go back to be the other two Harries that were in the room. The rate of fire was too extreme for him to have done alone with one wand, which is why the third spell had been a blinding curse. It wouldn't do for Snape to have seen spells coming from two other places after all.

**HPCOC**

Harry1 watched Harry0 walk out of the room to use the time turner. He couldn't see Harry2 but knew that he was going with Harry0 to take Harry0's place once Harry0 left for the past. Harry1 silently grumbled about how annoying it was to reference himself like that.

Harry1 had thought of something moments after having spun back and quickly retrieved Ravenclaw's Diadem. Now after his other selves left the room he floated silently over to Snape. One quick motion had the diadem on Snape's head and the potions master was instantly reliving the worst moments of his life.

Harry used Legilimency to watch what was happening and just after Snape recalled Voldemort's departure to Godric's Hollow Harry intervened in the process. It was here that Harry inserted a large collection of memories of his time with the Dursleys. Some were from this timeline, some were from the other, many of them were modified slightly and a few were completely fabricated. He implanted hundreds of memories, from his first memory right up to the timeframe when GNICC supposedly saved him. Harry had put this together with Dumbledore in mind, but this was an acceptable use too.

Snape's memories continued after Harry's finished and Harry stuck around to gather all the dirt he would ever need on Snape. That accomplished Harry snatched the diadem back from Snape's head and warped away just as Snape's pained sobbing started.

**HPCOC**

In another part of the castle Ginny Weasley was quietly sneaking through the corridor. Earlier Julie checked her watch and seemed surprised. Then she and Toni left the common room quickly, while ineptly trying to see if anyone was paying attention. Ginny had been paying attention, but she grew up with the Twins and knew how to hide that.

Ginny had watched them do this once a week, every week, starting last spring. She was suspicious. That's what lead up to Ginny peaking around a corner as the two girls she was following slipped into an unused classroom. As the door closed Ginny quickly moved up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"We apologize L-E. Aunty and I were caught up in a difficult part of our homework." Ginny could make out Julie's voice through the door.

"It's okay Jewel. We're not going to punish you." An older girl's voice soothed. "Two-P, continue your story."

"Yes, ma'am." Ginny could tell that was one of the Patil sisters. "After class I spoke with my sister and Flower. Flower is still up in the air, but my sister is convinced, I don't think she'll be back."

"How do you feel about it?" The older voice asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, on this, The Cheese stands alone." The Patil said firmly.

"Very well, on to the next order of business, Aunty, Jewel, should we bother holding a vote on bringing in Redwing or do you still maintain your stance?"

"Redwing is too close to the target." Toni said clearly. "That won't change and we can't trust her not to blow the mission."

That was enough for Ginny. She drew her wand and threw the door open. She threw a stunner as she rushed in, it missed. Her second spell fizzled as what she was witnessing sunk in.

About thirty girls sat in the desks, all facing away from the door. Standing at the front was an older Hufflepuff, who looked surprised and amused by her entrance. Behind her was a large banner that read: 'OFFICIAL HARRY POTTER FAN CLUB' and below it was a picture that Ginny recognized as being torn from a copy of Quidditch Quarterly, she couldn't quite make it out but it looked like there was some writing on it.

Ginny's jaw dropped and her attention focused on Julie and Toni, who were looking at her with undisguised horror. A grin spread across Ginny's face as she raised her left hand and pointed at them. "This is too perfect!"

"Well, I see a vote won't matter now." The older girl at the front smiled and said. "Welcome Redwing. Would you like to join our club?"

**HPCOC**

Harry2, who was just Harry again since the other two were in the past now, calmly walked into the Ravenclaw common room and flopped down between Hermione and Tonks, both of whom were fully engrossed in their books. Not noticing someone walk in the door is one thing, but it is very hard to not notice someone sitting down next to you and so they both looked up.

"Harry!" Tonks exclaimed. "Done already?"

"For tonight yea." Harry nodded and sat back dropping an arm across each of their shoulders.

"That was fast, does that mean he didn't want a lab assistant after all?" Hermione asked as she cuddled up to him.

"No, that's exactly what he wanted, but we had to clear the air first." Harry shrugged. "I explained everything from my point of view and he took some of the revelations about my life poorly. It didn't leave him feeling particularly sociable so I left him to think about what was said."

"So everything is settled between you two?" Tonks asked.

"I think so, only time will tell." Harry nodded.

**HPCOC**

Dumbledore returned to his office after answering the call of nature, something even great wizards had to deal with. Almost immediately Dumbledore noticed an alarm had been triggered indicating rapid spell fire in the dungeons, it also indicated that the casting stopped a few minutes ago. Dumbledore turned around and left his office, heading for the potions classroom at a brisk pace. The locking charm on the door didn't stop Dumbledore for a moment before he strode into the room. Dumbledore immediately saw two areas with extensive spell damage and Snape lying on the floor crying and bleeding from dozens of wounds.

"Go away!" Severus moaned between sobs.

"Severus my dear boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he rushed over. "Who did this to you?"

"I did!" Snape cried.

"I don't understand." Dumbledore frowned.

"You don't have to. Just leave me alone." Snape plead.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing, then we can talk and get to the bottom of this." Dumbledore quietly levitated Snape, who gasped as his cuts were pulled.

"No, just let me bleed to death. Please."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dumbledore sighed and stunned Snape to ease the travel.

Once Dumbledore dropped Snape off with Healer Smethwyck he returned to the class room to start investigating the scene. He found Snape's magical signature all over both areas of damage but also found traces of Harry's signature still floating in the air. With that he rushed off to find the young Ravenclaw.

"Mr. Potter. May I have a word?" Dumbledore asked a few minutes later as he walked into the common room.

"Of course." Harry smiled and stood up, waving off the looks of concern from the girls. He followed Dumbledore out the door and conjured a vial before Dumbledore could say anything. Harry deposited a memory and handed it to Dumbledore. "Self-defense, push me on this and Snape spends the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"If it was self-defense there is no reason you won't accompany me to confirm that." Dumbledore said and motioned Harry towards his office. Harry shrugged and started off down the corridor.

A few minutes later Harry3 slipped back into the common room. Hermione and Tonks were watching the door and smiled when they saw him. "What did the Headmaster want?" Hermione asked quietly as he rejoined them.

"He just wanted to know what I said to Snape, apparently our conversation affected him more than I thought." Harry replied.

"So you're not in trouble?" Tonks asked.

"Not at all."

**HPCOC**

Snape had been released from the hospital wing before Harry had been released by Dumbledore. None of the damage done was serious. He headed straight to his quarters and locked himself in. He wasn't seen for three days.

Dumbledore was still glaring at Harry on the third day at breakfast. Harry had been ignoring him, and Smethwyck, who expression was something else entirely, Harry didn't know what to make of it.

Harry had just started in on his bowl of fruit when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Snape walked in carrying a very large scroll. The man looked like he hadn't slept in all of the time that he was secluded and apparently hadn't shaved either. He looked around and walked up to a pair of first year Hufflepuff girls.

"Fifty points to Hufflepuff each for your pathetic excuse." Snape announced loudly then unrolled his scroll and crossed something off. Then he moved to the next person at the table and consulted his list. "Ten points to Hufflepuff for breathing too loudly." Again he scratched something off his list and moved to the next person.

Snape proceeded this way, one person after another, reimbursing all of the points he had taken from any current student throughout their time here. Everyone watched in silence as he did so. After he finished with the Hufflepuffs he moved on to the Gryffindors and then the Ravenclaws.

"And finally, seven hundred and eighty points to Ravenclaw for being an insufferable know it all." Snape said to Hermione before turning to Harry and letting the list and quill drop from his hands, then dropped to his knees. "Mr. Potter, I have wronged you more times and in far worse ways than can be described. There is nothing that can be done to make up for the damages I have brought upon your life and I am still having trouble fully comprehending my transgressions. All I can say is that I am truly sorry."

A tear ran down Snape's cheek as he took a deep shuddering breath and stood up. _He's about to kill himself. _Harry thought as Snape turned to leave. _Can't have that, he dies when _I_ say he does._ Harry carefully counted his steps, he didn't want to react too early, nor did he want to wait for an obvious number like five or ten, just in case someone else was counting.

"Wait!" Harry said loudly on the seventh step. Snape turned and watched Harry walk up to him without saying anything.

"Your arm, Severus." Harry commanded when he arrived. Snape flinched but rolled up his left sleeve and held his Dark Mark out for Harry. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

Snape nodded as Harry put up a silencing charm. Dumbledore and Smethwyck we already out of their seats when they heard that. Harry brought the tip of his wand to rest against the mark and began incanting in parseltongue. Snape's eyes widened in shock but he didn't react otherwise, until the pain struck. He cried out in agony and fell to his knees as it felt like his arm was boiling but couldn't tear his eyes away from the ever darkening mark on his arm. When the mark was as black as pitch Harry quickly drew his wand back and yanked the mark clear of Snape's arm. With a quick twist the foul magic dispersed and Snape was left staring at his unblemished arm. He looked up at Harry questioningly as the boy dropped his silencing charm.

"It's okay." Harry told Snape with a smile. _Now I own you_. "I forgive you."

Snape cried out and threw his arms around Harry. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Dumbledore came to a stunned halt as he observed the spectacle in front of him. Smethwyck didn't stop and rushed right up to Snape to examine his arm. "This is remarkable. How did you figure it out?"

"I can't tell you. Sorry." Harry said. It was true, he had no idea how it worked. After the second war in the other timeline the ministry examined the dark mark in greater detail than ever before and eventually figured out how to reverse it, Harry only became involved when they needed a parselmouth.

**HPCOC**

"Sirius!" Gwenog shouted. "Remus sent us a memory!"

**AN:** So that's the worst thing I could think of doing to canon Snape Part 1. Part 2 comes much later, like sixth year at least.


	61. Blaidd Drwg

**AN:** So I have been trying desperately to string the events that need to happen before 4th year starts into a cohesive year-long plot line. It ain't gunna happen. What follows will be a few chapters to get through third year quickly and hopefully then the story will flow again. There will be some time skips and the events that I gloss over will be addressed with one or two sentences.

I don't remember whether or not I have introduced the 'Portkey Hook' concept yet or not, but I had intended to by now.

Also, be warned, there is a lot of not funny happening in this chapter.

**HPCOC**

Albus sighed in frustration as he sat back in his chair. He had just watched the memory that Harry gave him for the umpteenth time. The proof that Harry could apparate through the wards was not surprising but unfortunate. There wasn't enough evidence on the memory to divine the mechanism through which G.N.I.C.C. managed to achieve this feat.

The surprising moment came when Severus cast the Killing Curse. It wasn't surprising that he cast it but the man was still alive. He'd never known Harry to willingly allow something that tried to kill him to continue existing. It was a troubling deviation from character.

Being left mostly dead wouldn't have inspired such a change of heart in Severus, if anything it would have made him bitterer. Something had to have happened during Harry's retaliation or after the conflict resolved that affected Severus on a very deep level.

Which lead to the frustration; Harry stopped the memory moments after the Killing Curse struck him. Dumbledore had no idea what happened, none of the spells that there was evidence of could have affected his mind; Dumbledore had even checked him for the Imperius. Then something convinced Harry to spare Severus' life.

Unless of course, Harry was the cause of Severus' change, in which case it would make more sense.

That brought up a few new questions though. Dumbledore talked to the ghosts and the portraits, Harry left the Potions room within five minutes of the end of the memory, and that was the extreme end of the margin of error. There wasn't enough time for Harry to have just talked to him.

Whatever Harry did, it was fast, undetectable and laid more guilt on Severus than Albus thought possible. That was one thing Albus should know better than anyone, he'd been laying guilt on Severus for twelve years. Albus would have been impressed if he hadn't just been robbed.

_Now who am I going to have dingo the dirty work, Filch?_ Albus thought cynically. _I need a drink._

**HPCOC**

Harry blinked. Then he rubbed his eyes. Then be blinked again. "Am I hallucinating?"

"If so, whatever got you got me too." Tonks replied.

It was Snape's first day back teaching and he apparently timed it so this particular group was the first class. He had gotten a haircut, and not a very good one. It was all uneven and choppy, it looked like he'd done it himself and didn't have any practice at it. The shower and shave were good touches, but what really had him wondering if the eggs had gone off were Snape's robes.

They were bright blue and he didn't seem upset about it.

"Good morning and welcome to potions class. I am Severus Snape and I will be taking over as the professor. According to the notes I have, the last professor left a few alarming gaps in the basic skills." Snape reintroduced himself and waved his wand at the blackboard which caused diagrams and writing to show up. "Today we will be talking about knife safety and handling."

**HPCOC**

September slipped into October with little of note happening. Hermione's birthday came, Harry got her an extra dimensional backpack and she loved it.

As the weeks slipped by Ron Weasley continued to brag about his prophecy and spent all of his time pretending to predict the future. Just like the other time Lavender and Parvati had indeed gone gaga over divination and latched on to Ron as predicted. Neville found himself quietly slipping away from the group more and more frequently and Draco's barely contained cynicism had him walking away in exasperation on a regular basis.

According to the Twins, the firsties were eating it up. The second years already knew Ron and didn't buy it for the most part. The upper classmen were at various stages of fantasizing about causing physical harm to the youngest Weasley boy. When confronted by the older students Ron just smiled smugly and told them that they would feel differently once his prophecy came true.

And then all of a sudden it was Halloween morning.

**HPCOC**

"So explain this logic of yours to me again one more time." Harry requested as he stood with Hermione and Tonks in line to ride the carriages to Hogsmeade. While he did so he scanned them both for mind control, possession, concealing charms and polyjuice. He even called Hande out of the dungeons to hide under his shirt and watch behind him.

"As a rule bad things happen on Halloween. It is Halloween therefore something bad will happen. Staying in the castle would not change the fact that it is Halloween. Something bad would still happen." Tonks stated.

"Furthermore, one cannot conclude that being in the castle would provide any protection from the bad thing. If anything the castle adds to the danger since the only times the bad thing has involved myself and Tonks were these last two years when said bad thing happened inside the castle itself." Hermione continued. "Therefore I have concluded that staying in the castle gains us nothing."

"And finally, if you don't take us out the bad thing will be two angry girlfriends!" Tonks finished.

"Oh! Good point!" Hermione nodded while Harry flinched. "Why didn't we think of that the first time we went through this?"

"Fine, but you have all of your supplies right?" Harry prompted. "Emergency portkey, essence of dittany, pepper up potion, the special potion that Nick told you to not even look at unless it was a dire emergency?"

"Yes, we have everything." Tonks smiled good-naturedly as she and Hermione checked their bags again.

"Hey Potter!" Ron called out as he walked towards the group with his tagalongs tagging along.

"What's up?" Harry asked evenly.

"You should be careful today. The fates have seen fit to show me a cloud of negative energies around you today. Something bad is probably going to happen." Ron warned quietly when he got close.

"Yea, no shit Sherlock." Harry retorted.

"Um, what?" Ron expected acceptance or denial; he wasn't sure what to make of what Harry said.

"We know, we're prepared and we thank you for your concern." Hermione smiled politely. "You will never need to warn us about Halloween though."

"Oh, okay." Ron frowned and walked away.

**HPCOC**

Several hours later Harry and the girls were at the bar enjoying a few butterbeers. Businesses were moving around as Hogsmeade changed. The area around the statue had buildings springing up left and right and the old premises were all going on the market. Harry had already sent an owl to Sirius and he was working on buying the Honey Dukes storefront.

"I gotta pee." Tonks said and stood up from their table.

Hermione took one look at Harry before speaking up. "I'll go with you as back up."

"I should go too." Harry said.

"No." Tonks glared. "I appreciate you trying to keep us safe, but there is a line, and that line is the door to the ladies room."

"Fine." Harry nodded.

The girls walked into the bathroom and neither of them noticed the disillusioned figure hidden in a shadow. The door closed with a click behind them and all of the noise from the busy room outside was suddenly cut off. Then the room was filled with red lights.

Four invisible figures collected the girls and the fifth took down the charms outside that ensured their privacy.

**HPCOC**

"Wakey wakey." A menacing chuckle met Hermione as she woke up.

Hermione looked around; she was in a prison cell of some sort. The building she was in was obviously not meant for this application, it look more like a normal house to her. Her hands were bound in front of her with what appeared to be regular handcuffs. Her wand and bag were gone.

"Do you know how long we had been tailing you today, just waiting for you two bitches to step away from Potter?" The voice said, drawing Hermione's attention. "I've seen paranoia but that kid is serious about it."

"I know you." She said when she saw the huge man. "You're that jerk Chip, from the station."

"In the flesh." Chip gloated with a bow. "Now here's what's—"

"Where's Tonks?" Hermione demanded.

"Don't you know it is rude to interrupt people?" Chip asked sarcastically.

"That's nice. Where's my girlfriend?" Hermione replied testily.

"She didn't go down as fast as you and fought back." Chip said sheepishly. "We had planned to capture both of you, but once she attacked we had to put her down."

"You're lying!" Hermione shouted.

"If I was lying why wouldn't she be here? Does this look like the kind of place that has extra cells?" Chip laughed. "You should be more worried about yourself. Once we kill your boyfriend I'm going to have you chained to the ground at dawn before a full moon and let the pack play with you all day and all night. Bye."

Chip walked out the door and left her with her thoughts and a single guard. There was only one thought on her mind. _What would Harry do?_

**HPCOC**

Tonks slowly opened her eyes. There was a large man pointing a wand at her. "Who are you?"

"What, don't you remember from the station?" A deep voice asked mockingly.

"Oh wait, are you that stupid werewolf that Harry told off?" Tonks asked. "Taking me and Hermione was a dumb move. You probably won't make it to bed tonight."

"Tough talk from a prisoner." Chip rolled his eyes while Tonks looked around.

"Speaking of prisoners, where's Hermione?"

"I gutted her and left her bleeding out on the floor of the bathroom as a warning to your boyfriend." Chip smirked.

"No you didn't." Tonks stated calmly.

"What, does this look like a place that has extra cells?" Chip smirked.

"Doesn't matter, she's not dead, but you and your friends will be soon."

"I'm going to enjoy telling Potter about how I killed the mudblood filth while wearing your face." Chip held up a bottle of potion, Tonks didn't take long to get that it was polyjuice.

As Chip walked out laughing Tonks only had one thought on her mind. _What would Harry do?_

**HPCOC**

"You ready?" Chip asked his second in command as they charged two vials of polyjuice potion. "And what's with the purses?"

"Girls wouldn't be caught dead without their bags." The smaller wily werewolf replied. He didn't think this was a good idea but Chip would flatten him if he objected more than he already had. He drank his potion quickly and transfigured his robes once he finished turning into Tonks. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Girls! Is something wrong?" Harry called through the bathroom door once they had been gone for several minutes longer than normal.

There was no response from inside.

"Hey you!" Harry shouted at the closest girl he could see and hauled her over to the bathroom. "Go in there and see if my girlfriends are alright!"

"There's no one in here!" The girl called from inside.

"What!" Harry shouted and burst in.

"Hey!" The girl objected.

Harry ignored her to scan the room. When he found what he was looking for he growled. "Portkey. Why am I not carrying around portkey hooks yet?"

"Potter!" The girl's date called from the hall. "I just saw them outside."

Harry sprinted out of the bathroom and to the front of the bar where he saw Hermione and Tonks outside looking around without a care in the world. Without sparing a moment he cast his scanning spells for mind control, possession, glamors and polyjuice. There was a red flag.

**HPCOC**

Hermione's plan took several minutes to come together, but once she spotted her wand on the other side of the room she knew what to do.

She stood there staring at the guard. He asked her what she wanted and she just stared. He told her to look away and she just stared. He threatened her with violence, and she just stared. Then he looked away for a second.

A second was all it took for her to shift into a fly. She was out of her cell before the cuffs clattered to the floor. That drew the guard's attention back to her cell where he immediately noticed her absence. "Shit! Shit! Oh Shit!"

_Step 1: Pacify the enemy in a way that ensures they won't be a continued threat._ Hermione thought as she landed next to her wand. If her current form had lungs she would take a few deep breaths. _Be quick, be precise and be definitive, this isn't a duel. _

In a few quick motions she turned back into a human, grabbed her wand, turned towards the werewolf and fired off the strongest cutting curse she could. She stood there watching in silent horror as the curse struck him before he could even react. It wasn't supposed to happen like that.

In the books and the movies the fights were always drawn out. He should have coincidentally moved at the last moment or something. He was supposed to fight back. He was supposed to be a direct threat to her life first. It was over too quick.

Hermione's wand slipped from her fingers as she discovered that the books were wrong about something else too. In the books once someone took a fatal wound they were dead. They never went into the grizzly details that Hermione was now witnessing first hand. The smell was awful, but Harry had warned her about that. The sound would haunt her for years though.

She stood, transfixed by horror, with tears silently pouring down her cheeks unable to look away and unable to stop listening. The man's breaths were shallow and gurgled, the logical part of Hermione's brain wondered if he would drown before he could bleed out. He started choking and gasping for air through his ruined chest. Then there was silence.

She turned away and threw up.

_Okay Granger, if you want to get out of this alive you need to keep it together. So what's next?_ Hermione forced herself to focus as she retrieved her wand from the floor. _Step 2: Manufacture and escape._

She took another look around. There were no windows and only the one door. She tested the knob and found it locked. She had rattled off all of the unlocking charms and counter charms to locking charms that she knew to no avail.

Her frown only lasted for a second before she thought back to the first defense lesson they had with Unspeakable Croaker. She looked down at her feet, then turned into a fly and crawled under the door.

She emerged into a short hallway and could see a man reading at the end. She was flying down the hallway when the wall opposite from the room she was in flashed white. She knew that effect.

A few moments later the wall exploded.

**HPCOC**

If they thought Tonks was going to take this passively they had another thing coming. Harry had trained her and she wasn't about to let him down. They took her bag, which was annoying. Her wand was on the other side of the room just taunting her. She would not stand for it.

Instead she moved over to the chair that was provided and sat down.

She heard there were handcuffs that had been enchanted to prevent metamorphs from being able to make their hands smaller. She also knew that they were very expensive and this group didn't seem to have excessive amounts of gold. Sitting down gave her a lap to work in and she quietly slipped her hands out of the cuffs and positioned them so they looked like they were still locked.

"So were you left as a guard because you're incompetent or because you're not trusted?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. Unsurprisingly the guard ignored her. "I'd bet on incompetent. I mean, if they're going to go screw with Harry they would want to take everyone they could. What does it say that instead of taking you to fight the most dangerous foe they have they instead left you here to keep the restrained imprisoned little girl in line? Honestly it's rather pathetic."

"Guard duty requires a lot of trust." The werewolf growled.

"How hard is it to trust someone to not open a door?" Tonks scoffed. "No, there is some reason they didn't think you would be any help in a fight. I can't imagine what; even the weakest of wizards could still cast shield spells." The werewolf flinched visibly. Tonks knew where this was going, as distasteful as it was.

"OH GROSS! You're a squib aren't you?" Tonks shrieked and started scrubbing her hands on her clothes as much as she could while maintaining the charade of being manacled. "I hope it didn't touch me." She grumbled to herself loudly enough to be heard. He was definitely getting angry though. "I can't say I blame them for not taking such a miserable excuse of a life-form but I'd think that I would warrant at least a flobberworm for a guard, something in the realm of real magical creatures at least."

That was enough.

Tonks had ventured into arm's reach from the bars and the werewolf lunged towards her with a yell. She hopped back as he reached through the bars to throttle her. She didn't waste the chance that she had set up and with a quick motion she cuffed him.

"Bad wolf! I can't believe you actually fell for that." Tonks remarked as she reshaped her skeleton, allowing her to slip through the bars as he tried to free his hands and, by extension, himself. Tonks rushed over to her wand and turned back to the werewolf. "I can't help but wonder, why did you leave my wand here?"

She silenced him before he could answer, not that he would have anyway, but this way he couldn't call for help. She checked the door and found it locked. She only knew one unlocking charm, and that didn't work. "Right, well, a door can't be locked if there is no lock." She said to herself and cast the Gambit Charm on the door knob and took cover behind a shield charm.

There was no flash of light and no explosion came when the time ran out. Tonks frowned then tore a piece of her robes off and cast the spell again. Right on schedule there was a loud pop as the spell detonated. Having spent a lot of time practicing this spell to various magnitudes left little chance that she would have cast it incorrectly, but she had to confirm.

"Right, well a lock isn't much good if there's no door." Tonks reasoned and attempted to cast the spell on the door, once again to no avail. "Doors are only doors if they're in a wall."

Her third attempt being successful actually caught her by surprise, almost dangerously so. She barely got back behind the desk and her shield before the spell detonated. Her ears rang as the dust settled and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Tonks! Was that you?" Hermione called out through the dust.

"Yea! That's was crazy! You okay?" Tonks called back as she moved to check on the guard. She cast a field diagnostic spell, unconscious, alive and not in immediate danger.

"Physically I'm fine." Hermione said as she approached, blue armor glimmering through the dust. "I'm really glad I got the hang of this armor last month."

"Well, all that time you spent practicing while no one was paying attention had to pay off sooner or later." Tonks replied casually. "We should probably get out of here. Do you have your mirror or portkey? They took mine."

"Mine too. They really laid down a strange array of security. I honestly don't know how I would rate them over all." Hermione frowned. "I mean, who takes everything but the wand?"

"Maybe it would make sense if we knew the whole plan." Tonks shrugged. "They told me that you were bleeding out on the bathroom floor so we can't exactly assume anything they said was even remotely true."

"Anyway, this hallway only goes that way." Hermione pointed down the hall. "There might be an exit over there."

"Sounds as good as any idea." Tonks agreed and the two of them started down the hallway.

They found a third werewolf guard stuck with several large splinters and many small ones. He wasn't in any shape to move around but Tonks' charm said he wasn't going to die either. They stunned him anyway, just to be safe. A short search later and the two of them walked out the front door, neither noticing the quiet hiss of propane leaking out of a pierced tank.

**HPCOC**

"There you two are!" Harry said boisterously as he strolled out of the Three Broomsticks and slung his arms over the impersonators' shoulders. "I'm in the mood for some boyfriend time, so how about the three of us find someplace nice and private?"

Chip could hardly believe his luck; he had several plans to get Potter out of public sight ready for various circumstances. He covered everything he could think of, but apparently just using polyjuice was enough. He smiled coyly. _Teens and their rampaging hormones._

_Yikes! _Harry thought as he directed them down an alley. _I never thought I would think Hermione could look creepy._

"We were just talking about you." The fake Tonks smiled.

"I bet you were. This looks private enough." Harry said as he glanced around. As he was talking he flicked his wrist and drew his wand. Fake Tonks was under his right arm and dropped immediately to a stunner while his left arm tightened around Fake Hermione's neck.

Chip just discovered a situation he hadn't planned for. He was quite put out with being placed in a headlock by a kid that weighed at most of third of what he did; sadly this body he was in wasn't as physically adept as his own.

He did have a rather extensive amount of experience in fights to fall back on though. Two twists and a quick sideways lunge freed him from Potter's arm, just in time to fall to the second stunner.

Harry stunned them both a second time before grabbing them and warping out of Hogsmeade.

**HPCOC**

"Where are we?" Tonks asked as she and Hermione looked around the frozen landscape, they were in the middle of a mountain range.

"Point Me Hogwarts!" Hermione incanted and her wand pointed almost due north. "Point Me London!" This time the wand pointed easy by southeast. A third casting for Ireland resulted in due west. "I think we're somewhere in Wales."

"Well, at least we're not as lost anymore. Did Harry ever get around to teaching you that message charm that he uses with Gnicc?" Tonks asked.

"No, we'll have to bug him about that when we get back." Hermione grumbled. "Next year, we're applying tracking charms the night before and don't remove them until the morning after."

"Agreed." Tonks nodded. "Too bad we don't have an owl, we could just send a letter then."

Hermione blinked twice, and then opened her mouth to say something. Before she spoke though she thought of something and just watched Tonks quizzically.

"What's that look for?" Tonks asked innocently a second before she made the connection. "Oh yeah! I'm an owl! I could totally fly us home."

"You could fly you home, I'd be too heavy." Hermione pointed out.

"You could turn into a fly and crawl into my feathers. The weight of a fly wouldn't even be noticeable." Tonks grinned.

"Okay, better than standing around here waiting for reinforcements." Hermione nodded.

The two transformed and got situated. Within two minutes of deciding on their course of action Tonks was in the air, Hermione safely tucked under her feathers. Tonks was so caught up in her desire to reunite the three of them as quickly as she could that she never noticed more and more magic pouring out of her feet. She didn't even notice herself speeding up or the rushing of the air over her body. She did however notice the sonic boom.

Many miles behind them the cloud of propane met a pilot light that hadn't gone out in the explosion.

**HPCOC**

"Sir! I have a bogie over Wales!" A panicking radar operator shouted out in the room full of quiet military personnel. "It just went supersonic!"

**HPCOC**

He lifted his head groggily as conscious returned, he was in a basement by the looks of it. He was standing up but seemed to be strapped to a table of some sort. Chip was strapped to another table ten feet in front of him so that they could see each other. Potter was waking him up. It would be a while before he noticed that they were no longer under the effects of polyjuice.

"Great plan, Alpha." He drawled. Greyback made him second in command because of his brains, and Greyback listened to him. Chip was still establishing his dominance; he wouldn't start listening for another year or two. Although somehow he didn't think Chip would last that long.

"Yea yea, you told me so." Chip admitted.

"Where are they?" Potter demanded.

"Pfft. Emergency go go go." Chip scoffed and vanished as his portkey swept him to the safety of the middle of their pack.

"Where the hell did he have that hidden?" Potter asked in astonishment while summoning a portkey hook. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

If he knew what a portkey hook was he would have known what was about to happen, but the technology hadn't been invented yet. While originally designed as a tool to help Aurors pursue fleeing criminals the portkey hook had several critical flaws that left it only useful as a teaching instrument since it could follow the student to exactly where they went no matter how off target.

Potter fiddled with the device he summoned for a few seconds before he disappeared too. Potter wasn't gone for more than five seconds before his return with Chip in tow.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Potter bellowed as Chip was restrained by a dozen house elves that just showed up. As Chip struggled against the invisible bonds Potter walked away. Potter stepped out of view and returned with a sword that smelled strongly of silver. Potter walked right up to Chip. "Last chance, where are they?"

"There's a cabin in Wales!" He called to Potter, hoping to spare the life of his idiot Alpha.

This drew Potter's attention away from Chip and the boy quickly crossed the short distance to stand right in front of him. The two of them glared at each other for a few long seconds before Potter spoke. "Don't think about the rest of Chip's plan."

Not many people were brave enough to try to use Legilimency on a werewolf. Potter was one of them. The aspect of the wolf was their first and last line of defense and it normally shredded any intruder in short order. He could sense the fight between Potter and the wolf even as his thoughts spun out of his control. Somehow Potter was attacking both him and the wolf at the same time. This was unprecedented. Then, just as suddenly, Potter was gone from his mind.

Potter turned away from him and walked up to Chip. Then he pressed the flat of his sword against Chip's face and held it there while Chip writhed in agony. Potter removed his sword after two or three seconds and stepped back. Chip laughed mockingly. "That's it? I thought you liked those girls."

"I don't care for torture." Harry replied coldly. "But you should know that this blade is coated in basilisk venom. The smallest of scratches would be lethal. Normally I try to kill quickly, but you can enjoy knowing what's coming as you feel the effects of the venom destroying you."

He broke into a nervous sweat as Potter turned to him. Chip started twitching uncontrollably and frothing from the mouth as Potter walked towards the Beta. Potter just stood in front of him watching his face as Chip finally expired and fell limp against his restraints.

"What's your name? Actually I don't care, you're Pongo now. Congratulations Pongo on your promotion to the new Alpha of Greypack. I'm going to send you home but there is something you should know first." Potter said as a house elf took the sword and handed him a silver butter knife. "First there was Greyback who tried to kill me, I killed him instead. Don't flinch or I may do irreparable harm to your eyes."

Pongo didn't have to wonder what that meant for long as Potter brought the butter knife to his face and quickly drew a line from the corner of his eye to the corner of his mouth. Silver was poison to werewolves and the slightest touch would melt skin and flesh like fire. The pain of exposure was immense and every adult member of the Greypack bore a small scar from exposure during their initiation rites.

"That was strike one." Potter said as the knife was moved to the other side of Pongo's face and drew a matching line. "Chip over there is strike two. You've got the chance to be strike three, but if you are the line will be drawn across the necks of your entire pack. There will be no chance for a strike four. Do yourself a favor and don't act against me ever again."

Potter dropped the knife to the floor and drew his wand. With a quick gesture Chip's corpse was floating over to them. Potter prodded Chip with his wand and turned him into a portkey. "I don't know what the funeral customs are in your culture but you should take your dead when you can. Have a nice day." With that Potter moved Chip so that Pongo made contact and the two of them disappeared.

**HPCOC**

Harry had drawn enough information from Pongo to warp directly to the cabin. He arrived a short distance away and immediately noticed that he was surrounded by the muggle military. He swore and ducked behind a tree. Once out of direct view he disillusioned himself and moved from his position. None too soon too as two guards were walking towards the tree he had been hiding behind.

"I swear I saw someone over here Jim." One of the guards said as they searched around the tree.

"Then where is he?" Jim retorted.

"I don't know, he appeared out of nothing, maybe he disappeared into nothing too." The first guard whined.

"Or maybe you're just seeing things." Jim sighed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're investigating a group that blew up a building while launching some sort of supersonic stealth aircraft, you should be paranoid and jumpy."

Harry's first impulse was to obliviate both of them, but then he figured they would just dismiss it as nothing as time went by, just like Jim suggested. Once the two moved on Harry moved and came into view of the cabin, or rather the ruins of what was recently a cabin. The building had been blasted apart and muggles were swarming all over the site, there was nothing for Harry to do here.

"Point Me Hermione Granger, Point Me Nymphadora Tonks." Harry cast twice, both times pointing almost due north. He warped several miles east and repeated the test, confirming that they were very far away and much closer to Hogwart's than they were.

_They must have found transportation._ Harry thought and warped back to Hogsmeade and repeated the test again. Due west. He quickly sent a message charm to both of them letting them know to head east then sat back to wait for them to return home.

**AN:** I have been waiting so long to unveil the supersonic snowy owl.

Next chapter, winter holiday and Harry meets the Delacours.


End file.
